The Wanderer
by BynWho
Summary: Marian Ragnell, a Wanderer, falls through time only to find herself in a land of knights, dragons, and Magic. She faces the daily grind of life in King Arthur's court, having to adjust to a different time with different rules. Joined by Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table of legend, Marian embarks on fantastic adventures while navigating true love. Fix-it fic. Gwaine/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Wanderer**

**by BynWho**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfic for entertainment purposes only. All characters and plots from the BBC show _Merlin_ belong to the BBC. All other characters and plots belong to BynWho. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Marian Ragnell, a Wanderer, falls through time only to find herself in a land of knights, dragons, and Magic.

She faces the daily grind of life in King Arthur's court, having to adjust to a different time with different rules. Joined by Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table of legend, Marian embarks on fantastic adventures while navigating true love.

Can she thwart a history that has already been told and save the life of the King? Will she give in to her feelings for Sir Gwaine, a roguish knight who won't stay away? Can he save her from herself?

**Author's Note: **This is part 1 of The Wanderer Series. Parts 2 and 3 are now up. Part 4 is now in the works and will be posted once it is finished, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Chapter 1 **

**Beginnings**

Dark clouds rolled in as a figure approached the stone altar. Her breath was quick and labored. She carried a heavy animal in the sack on her shoulder. When she reached the altar, she dropped the sack in front of her and opened it to reveal a very young unicorn. The ethereal beast tried to stand, but the ropes binding its legs proved too much.

The woman's bright blue eyes darted from the unicorn to the glass knife lying on the altar. She smiled wickedly as she lifted the small beast. Resigned to its fate, the unicorn didn't cry out or protest; instead, it looked at the woman with what almost seemed like pity. The Keeper of the Unicorns had warned her that killing a unicorn would bring terrible consequences. Who was he to proclaim _her_ fate anyway? She was a High Priestess of the Old Religion! The magic would bend to _her_ will!

Drops of rain clinked onto the glass blade as she grasped it in her hand. She ran the sharp edge across her palm and squeezed. Her blood flowed down her fingers as she held her hand above a stone bowl. She then raised the knife over the unicorn. As she plunged the blade deep into the heart of the beast, she cried out in an unearthly language. Holding the knife over the bowl, she watched as the dark blood of the unicorn dripped from the end of the blade and mixed with her own. She continued to cry out, incanting an ancient and unholy spell. The thunder in the distance punctuated her cries as her eyes glowed gold.

The wind had picked up as she fell to the ground, spent. The hair on the back of her neck stood, and she could feel the tingle of magic through her entire being. She looked to the sky, and she knew. The spell had worked. Uther's foil would be brought to Camelot. Nimueh knew then that she would, finally, have her revenge.

000

It was a dream that Marian had had since childhood. It was always the same; the details never changed.

_She was walking in a field, the sun was shining brightly, and the wind blew her long, honey hair behind her. The bell sleeves of the embroidered lavender dress she wore caught on the wheat as she passed by, her fingers lightly caressing the tips of the amber grain. It was peaceful. It was silent. She stretched her neck and followed the warm light in the sky as if she was a sunflower. Marian breathed in the clean, fresh air deeply and sighed in contentment. _

_The sound of hoofbeats cut through the solemnity like a hot knife through butter. Marian turned toward the sound, the sunlight and her hair obscuring her view. She held her hand up to shade herself against the sun when a horse galloped toward her. It was a beautiful horse, white with a long mane. It looked like something out of one of those bodice-ripper romance novels that she loved._

_In the saddle sat her knight in shining armor. His red cloak, adorned with a yellow dragon, drifted in the wind behind him. Tall, dark, and handsome, his dark brown hair whipped around his face in the wind. His beard was neatly trimmed, and when he smiled, oh, that beautiful smile! His teeth shone bright and white. His chocolate eyes sparkled at her. _

"_Hello, beautiful," he greeted with a slight Irish accent. _

And that's where it would end. Always. Infuriatingly. Marian Ragnell opened her eyes and looked at her phone. It was 5:44 in the morning, and her alarm was set to go off in only one minute. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow. The alarm buzzed, reminding her that she needed to start her long day.

Grumpy, she climbed out of her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Her life was mundane and not what she had expected it to be. She had graduated from a university two years ago with a degree in Medieval Studies. Unfortunately, she had fallen into the same trap that many idealistic young people do: she studied something interesting, not something that would help her get a job. So, she was stuck temping until she could save up enough money to go back to school and study something boring, but useful.

She had all sorts of fantasies about studying history and making discoveries about the past. She thought that if she studied enough, she could make the people of the past come alive again, even if only in her imagination. She would learn all of their secrets and pave the way for a better future for humankind.

Marian had assumed that she would be offered a job assisting at the local university, and she could continue her research while getting paid. She had assumed wrong. So, here she was, 24-years-old and newly single, living in a tiny apartment in a new town while she did the grunt work of a temp in an office. It wasn't the best life. It wasn't even a good life, but she was doing the best she could.

Marian looked at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes, and there was a large fading bruise on her left cheek. It was no longer purple or blue but had faded into a dull yellow-brown color. She ran her fingers across it and willed it just to disappear. It was a stark reminder of what she had escaped.

It was the first time in her adult life that she had lived alone. She had kicked her longtime boyfriend, Joey, to the curb. His drinking had been an issue between them and almost always led to his verbal abuse. This time, however, things had gotten physical. The punch was the last straw for Marian. She had him arrested and filed a restraining order against him. She vowed never to be his victim again.

Marian showered and brushed her teeth. She dressed in a business casual top and slacks that were appropriate for her job, but also easy to move around in. After she slipped on her shoes, she looked in the mirror one last time. Her wet blonde hair hung to her shoulders in loose curls. She shrugged indifferently and made her way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast of black coffee and half a pop tart.

"Shit!" she exclaimed with a mouth full of the sickly sweet confection as she looked at her phone. Despite getting up on time, she was already running late.

Marian tucked her phone into her pocket and reached for her keys. A spark of static traveled from her fingers to the metal key ring.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

She reached again and received another shock. She pulled her hand back and studied her fingers. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood, and chills went down her spine. Marian felt a sharp tug in her lower back and abdomen. She doubled over as the tug became a pull. It felt as if her insides were being rearranged. There was a sudden pressure building inside her head that was near unbearable. Her ears hurt and wouldn't pop.

She lost her footing, and just as she reached out to the table to steady herself, she was enveloped in a blinding light, sucking all of the air from her lungs. Marian couldn't see her surroundings, but she felt weightless. As soon as she started to panic, she felt an excruciating pain in her knees and hands, as if she had fallen and hit the ground hard. The pressure in her head built to agonizing pain, and Marian screamed louder and harder than she ever had before. When she ran out of breath, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

A cloaked figure lurked in the shadows and watched as Marian appeared. It wasn't what she had expected from her spell, but Nimueh supposed that the Fates knew what was best. She looked forward to seeing how this young woman would thwart the King of Camelot.

000

"Really, Merlin! Don't be such a girl!"

"Arthur, you try carrying all the dead animals on your horse, bleeding all over your good trousers, and see how you like it!"

Arthur chuckled as his servant complained. It was just a little blood after all and wouldn't hurt anything; it's not like Merlin's clothes were fine. "Seriously, I've never heard so much whinging about a little bit of blood," he retorted.

Prince Arthur had fancied going on a hunt when he awoke and had dragged his reluctant servant with him. Why he had graciously invited the young man to go with him was beyond him. Merlin had his usefulness, especially when it came to cleaning and polishing Arthur's armor, but he was clumsy and loud on a hunt. Arthur supposed that having Merlin there to carry his quarry was worth it if it meant that _his_ fine clothes didn't get stained with blood.

Storm clouds had rolled in, and Merlin felt a few drops of rain hit the top of his head. He opened his mouth to suggest that they go home when a scream rang across the forest.

"What was that?" he asked nervously. He hadn't been in Camelot long, and he had already faced more danger than he had in his entire life previously.

"Sounded like a woman," Arthur stated as he kicked his horse and galloped toward the scream.

"Of course it is," Merlin sighed as he too kicked his horse to follow. His master was always running head-first into trouble. Why would today be any different?

Arthur came to a halt and dismounted his horse as Merlin finally caught up to him. On the ground was an unconscious woman. The prince bent down to her and rolled her over on her back. She was dressed strangely, with the trousers of a man and a tunic that was too tight and revealing for decency. Her blonde hair was matted to her bruised face with sweat, and blood dripped from her nose.

"Who is she?" Merlin asked stupidly.

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "We'd better get her to Gaius, though. She looks injured."

The prince lifted the woman and hefted her over the front of his horse. He climbed up into his saddle, and they took off to Camelot as the rain began to pour.

000

Marian awoke but didn't open her eyes. Her head felt like it was full of large, dense rocks. Large, dense rocks that were being pounded by sledgehammers. Large, dense rocks that were being pounded by sledgehammers and then ground into dust by loud machines. She willed the pressure and the pain to go away, but to no avail. It was worse than any hangover she had experienced, which made her wonder what had caused it in the first place.

A pungent smell wafted to her nose, and she scrunched her face. It was nothing like she had ever smelled before. It was musky and mossy and overpowering. Marian opened her eyes to see an elderly man hovering over her, waving a small jar under her nose.

"What the hell?" she asked.

He removed the jar and leaned in closer, examining her face. Once he was satisfied, he turned to set the jar on the table beside him.

"Do you know your name?" he asked.

"I…," she started. It took her a moment to gather her wits, but eventually, she answered. "Marian," she said. "I'm Marian Ragnell. Where am I?"

"You were brought to the palace. I am Gaius, the court physician," he introduced himself. He had white hair to his shoulders, and he was wearing… was that a dress?

"Gaius," Marian repeated. "Wait, palace? Am I in the UK? What the hell, man? How did you get me on a plane without me knowing?" she demanded as she narrowed her eyes at him and sat up. The man's accent and the fact that she knew of no castles in America led Marian to believe that she had been taken overseas. "What do you want with me? I'll tell you right now that you won't get a ransom. You've taken the wrong woman, buster!" she yelled angrily.

Gaius squinted his eyes at her as he tried to understand her speech. "Where are you from, girl?" Gaius demanded.

"Well, you should know! It's your people who kidnapped me from my apartment!"

Suddenly a young man with dark hair burst into the room. "Gaius, is she awake yet?" he asked the court physician.

"See for yourself, Merlin. Though she's not very forthcoming, she did tell me that her name is Marian," Gaius replied.

"Merlin?" Marian asked. "Like the wizard? Is that some sort of codename? You're going to tell me you're King Arthur and this is Camelot next?" she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up.

The young man paled. "How did you…?"

Gaius looked from Merlin to Marian in concern. He needed to find out how much this strange woman knew and, more importantly, how she knew it. "I am not _Prince_ Arthur, as I told you. I am Gaius. But yes, this is Camelot. Did you not know?" he asked her.

"Am I being punked? Is this a TV studio? Seriously, where am I?" Marian asked, getting more and more agitated.

Gaius sighed. "No, dear girl. This is Camelot. Here, go see for yourself," he said as he gestured to the window.

Marian rose from the cot carefully. Her legs felt like jelly as she slowly walked to the window.

"Tell me of this wizard you claim to know," Gaius prodded. He needed to make sure Merlin's secret was safe.

"Merlin, the wizard in King Arthur's court. Old man, long beard…" she trailed off as she observed the city below.

There were small wooden buildings, and a market was set up outside. The people in the streets looked as if they had just stepped out of a renaissance fair. Horses trotted on the dirt roads, and children ran after each other playing. Beyond the city was some of the most beautiful landscape Marian had ever seen.

It was too elaborate for a prank. No one would go to this much trouble to try to fool her. Something was off; she felt it in the air. Marian felt _lost_. Her heart beat erratically in her chest, and her breath quickened. She turned too quickly, and her vision began to blur.

"This isn't possible… oh fuck…" she barely had enough time to say it before her eyes rolled up into her head and she started to go down.

Despite his thin frame, Merlin rushed forward and quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He carried the unconscious woman back to her cot and set her down.

"Gaius, what do we do?" he asked as he hovered over her.

The older man picked up the jar with the pungent smell and held it under Marian's nose. Her eyes flew open, and she jolted upright, her head nearly colliding with Merlin's.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I'm… I…" she couldn't even finish the thought. She had traveled back in time; she was sure of it. "What's the date?" she asked in a panic.

Merlin smiled at her. Surely she knew. "It's the day after the Feast of Beltane," he laughed.

"No," she shook her head. "I mean, what _year_ is it?"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a worried look.

Marian continued, "Because I was just in 2018. And this can't be 2018. We don't have cities like that," she jutted her thumb at the window behind her. "And we don't have places called Camelot. And the Queen of England is definitely not called Arthur. I mean, that's where I am, right? In England?" The men looked at her blankly as she ranted. "You know, the United Kingdom?"

"Albion?" Gaius spoke up.

"Albion…" Marian tried to think back to her British Myths and Legends course. The name Albion was familiar. Yes, it was an ancient name for England.

_Oh, shit, ancient, _she thought.

She was in ancient England. She was in the time of the Arthurian legends. "And you're Merlin? The wizard?" she met the young man's eyes. He looked frightened.

"I'm Merlin, yes. But…" he looked to Gaius for help.

"Marian, magic is outlawed in Camelot. If King Uther or even the prince were to find out that Merlin has magic, it would mean his death," Gaius explained. He was taking a risk in trusting her.

Marian blanched. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of someone's death. "I understand," she said timidly. "I don't want to cause trouble. I just…" she sighed, and then continued, "I want to understand where I am and how I'm here."

"Where are you from, Marian?" Merlin spoke up.

"A country called the United States. It's in the west. Way beyond the ocean. It would probably take months to sail there," she answered.

"Well, then," Gaius started, "when someone asks where you are from, you can truthfully tell them you're from beyond the Great Seas of Meredor."

He still wasn't so sure that he believed her. He'd have to do more research, but he had never heard of someone falling back through time, though her odd clothes and strange accent could undoubtedly be explained by time travel.

"Why don't you sup with us tonight and we'll get your… er… clothes and lodgings sorted in the morning?"

Marian breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Gaius."

000

The next morning Marian was sitting at the table in the physician's chambers, eating breakfast while Merlin recounted how he had been made Prince Arthur's manservant.

"Can you believe it?" he asked Marian. "The king thought waiting hand and foot on some spoiled bully would be a _reward_?" he laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Merlin, there are many who would give their right arm for a position in the palace," Gaius admonished.

Chuckling at the men, Marian had a startling thought. "Merlin, you said you and Arthur are the ones who found me? Isn't he going to think I have magic if we tell him that I'm from the future?" she asked, unconsciously rubbing her neck.

"We won't tell him," Merlin stated plainly. "We can say you were left for dead by bandits. They kidnapped you after you arrived from across the seas." He was awfully quick at coming up with a cover story.

"Marian, you can never tell anyone," Gaius told her with a stern expression. "Especially someone connected to Uther. It will, I'm afraid, have to be a secret. Merlin and I are the only ones who can know."

Marian nodded in silence. "What will I do about clothes? And food? And shelter?" she was beginning to panic. "I don't have any money, no way to pay for anything!"

Gaius rose from the table and collected their dishes. "I've been thinking about that. I will purchase some appropriate attire for you," he said. At her protests, he held his hand up. "You can work the debt off. How do you feel about the healing arts?"

It was settled that Marian would join Merlin as an apprentice to the court physician. Marian was to accompany Gaius to see the king for permission to have her as an apprentice. He didn't foresee any issues the king would have with her appointment, as long as she kept quiet and didn't reveal too much. Uther was a paranoid king, and there would be nothing for it if he caught wind of her origins.

Merlin offered to take Marian to see his friend Gwen in the city after he finished his morning duties. Gwen, the blacksmith's daughter, was also a talented seamstress. Gaius had sent word to her last night that their visitor would need some working dresses and had already sent the payment. Hopefully, the young woman had at least one dress that Marian could borrow today for her audience with the king. Gaius wanted her to look as normal and inconspicuous as possible.

The physician had also asked Merlin to help him clean out the storage room just down the corridor from his chambers. Since it already had a fireplace, they would be able to fashion the small room into a bedchamber for Marian, giving her a moderate amount of privacy. He was determined to start his research, as well. His curiosity about how she came to Camelot was nearly overwhelming. As a man of science, Gaius was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Marian Ragnell.

000

As Merlin raised his hand to knock on the wooden door, Marian took several deep breaths. She was out in the city, at the doorstep of a dear friend to Merlin. She didn't usually suffer from social anxiety, but she was a stranger in a strange land.

The door opened, and a beautiful young woman answered.

"Merlin! I've been expecting you!" the woman greeted.

She moved to the side, giving room for Merlin and Marian to enter.

"Hi, I'm Guinevere. You can call me Gwen," she said as she held her hand out to Marian.

Startled, Marian grasped Gwen's hand. "Guinevere? Really?" she asked, her heart pounding. Did she really meet _the_ Guinevere? The queen destined to run off with Camelot's bravest knight?

"Yes?" Gwen answered. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" Marian reassured her. "It… It's a beautiful name!"

"Thank you," Gwen said with a knitted brow. Gaius had said that the lady was not from Camelot and that her manners might be a little odd. Gwen didn't think _odd_ was a strong enough word for it.

"Sorry, I'm not from around here. Your name sounds exotic to me," Marian covered. "I'm Marian."

"Marian? Your name is beautiful as well," Gwen smiled.

"Gwen, Gaius said he asked if you have anything Marian can borrow today?" Merlin quickly cut in to ease the awkwardness. "She's to see the king about becoming a healer apprentice."

"Well, it won't be a fine dress, but I think I have something that will do," Gwen answered.

She appraised Marian's form and concluded that the blonde woman was close enough to her height and build that one of her dresses should do nicely. She was about to fetch one of her spare dresses when she heard Marian speak up.

"That's too bad," Marian said, unthinking.

"I'm sorry?" Gwen asked as she turned to face her.

"It's just… well, I want to give a good impression to the king, and your dress is so pretty," Marian answered.

"Are you making fun of me?" Gwen asked, annoyed.

She had hoped that the new arrival in Camelot wouldn't be another spoiled noble. She supposed that she was mistaken.

"What? No!" Marian blushed. "You have all of that fancy embroidery," she said as she pointed toward Gwen's dress. "I just meant it was too bad I can't show up in something fine like that to impress the king. But whatever you have, I'm sure is loads better than what I'm wearing." She was embarrassed that Gwen thought she had meant to make fun of her.

"Fine? _My _dress?" Gwen looked confusedly at Merlin.

"Gwen is the maid to Uther's ward, the Lady Morgana. Her dress is typical for a servant in the palace," Merlin advised.

Marian paled at his mention of Morgana. She remembered enough about the legends that Morgana, or Morgan le Fey as she was called, was an evil witch and no friend to Camelot. Marian wavered slightly and reached out to Merlin to steady herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to push away the dizziness she felt.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked. She poured Marian a cup of water and pulled a chair out from the table. "Sit here and sip this. It'll help."

"Thank you. Sorry, I don't know what happened," Marian said.

Merlin bent down and looked into her eyes. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he had seen Gaius do that to some of his patients. He shrugged. Marian looked alright to him.

"You're probably still overtired from your journey," he suggested.

"I'll go get that dress for you to try on," Gwen went behind a screen and pulled out a simple lavender dress.

"Merlin," Marian whispered. "I can't do this. I know who Morgana is. I know who Guinevere is. How can I keep what I know a secret?"

Merlin crouched down in front of Marian and laid his hand over hers in comfort. "I know keeping a secret is hard, Marian. But you have to try. If Uther even suspects you aren't who you say you are…" he rolled his eyes back and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, imitating death.

Marian chuckled and smiled softly at her new friend as Gwen came back into the room with the dress. Merlin stood and looked between the young women.

"I need to get back to polishing Arthur's armor," he smiled. "Will you two be alright?"

Marian nodded as Gwen spoke up, "Yes, I will see that Marian gets back to the castle." Merlin nodded his thanks and left the small home.

"Now," Gwen continued, "Gaius said you came to Camelot with nothing, so I've gathered some essentials for you." She turned to a small cloth sack and handed it to Marian. "There are a few chemises, socks, a couple of corsets, birch sticks and chalk, and some cloth for your monthly cycles."

Marian thanked her quietly. She felt guilty for insulting Gwen earlier. Here the woman was going above and beyond to make sure she would be comfortable, and Marian had just blurted out the first thing that had popped into her head. She would have to be more careful about her speech in the future.

She turned to the other woman. "I'm so sorry for insulting you earlier, Gwen. You'll have to forgive me; the customs here are so different than at home."

Gwen smiled at her. "It's nothing, Marian. I'm just glad I can help a friend."

Marian's heart finally settled. Though she hardly knew it now, Gwen would become one of her closest friends and allies in the dangerous times to come. Her kind and forgiving nature would help Marian to overcome some of the worst trials in her young life.

000

Marian had dressed in the lavender dress Gwen lent her. It was a tight fit in some places, but it did its job of making her look decent. The pair were walking through the city toward the citadel when they almost ran head-on into Prince Arthur.

"Guinevere! Marian!" the blonde prince greeted. "Merlin said you would be out in the city."

Gwen curtseyed and eyed Arthur shyly. Marian watched and tried to imitate Gwen's graceful genuflection. Rather than a smooth curtsey, Marian stumbled forward and reached out to brace herself on Arthur's arm to keep from falling. Gwen looked from Marian's hand to Arthur's face in amusement. No other commoner would dare to touch a noble, much less a prince, without an invitation.

Realizing her error, Marian quickly removed her hand and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, your highness!" She winced. "Fuck! Sorry! Shit! I keep saying it! Dammit!"

Arthur watched the strange woman as she fidgeted. She was pretty for sure, but there was something off about her. She seemed less refined than most women he knew and as foul-mouthed as some of the knights. He saw that she had some yellow bruising on her face and forgave her clumsiness and vulgar speech almost immediately. It was apparent that she had been through a difficult time recently. Marian, he believed, would be a breath of fresh air around the castle.

"It's alright, Marian," he told her, laughing. "I'm just glad to see that you're well." Arthur gave the women a bright smile and continued on his way.

Gwen looked incredulously at Marian as Arthur walked away.

"What?" Marian asked her.

"I can't believe that Arthur just let that go! Usually, he would have had you in the stocks!" Gwen laughed. "I mean, not that _I _think you belong there. I don't," she quickly added to keep from insulting Marian. "It's just that he's not usually that forgiving."

"I'm surprised as well, to be honest," Marian replied as they started walking again. "He's very… intimidating. Oh God, if the prince makes me nervous enough to swear, how will I ever get through an audience with the _king_?" she panicked.

Gwen laid a comforting hand on Marian's arm. "You'll do fine, Marian. Just follow Gaius's lead. And don't say anything other than _Yes, sire _and _No, sire_."

Marian covered Gwen's hand with her own and gave it a small, friendly squeeze. "Thank you, Gwen," she smiled. "How could I ever survive this without your advice?"

000

That evening Marian was released from the stocks. Merlin met her as she shook off remnants of rotting tomatoes and pieces of wilted cabbage. She would have to clean the dress twice before returning it to Gwen.

"Marian, what happened?" he asked as he handed her a rag.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her predicament. It wasn't too long ago that Merlin found himself in the stocks after a first encounter with a Pendragon.

"My mouth. Oh, Merlin, I don't like Uther. He's such an ass!" she replied as she pulled a small piece of carrot from inside her ear.

"Don't let the guards catch you saying that. You'll be back in the stocks before you know it!"

"Apparently, _the healing arts is not an appropriate occupation for a woman_," she scoffed, mocking the king. "Rather than an apprenticeship with the court physician, I would be more suited to working in the kitchens! As if!" she continued as they made their way to the physician's chambers.

"I take it women can do more than cooking and cleaning where you come from?" Merlin asked, genuinely curious.

"You bet we can. Women can even be warriors and go to combat," she said. "Anyway, I may have been a bit _forceful _with my language when Uther suggested I work in the kitchens."

"What do you mean by _forceful_?" Merlin asked.

"I may have suggested that his parents never married," Marian told the young warlock. Merlin winced.

000

When they returned to the physician's chambers, Marian and Merlin found the prince waiting there on his own. Unlike at her meeting with him earlier that day, Arthur didn't look pleased.

"There you are!" he scolded Merlin.

"Sorry, sire. I was fetching Marian from the stocks," Merlin apologized.

Arthur looked over to the blonde woman and felt the smallest amount of pity for her as a chunk of mushy potato fell from her hair. His expression softened. It couldn't be easy for her, having gone through whatever had led her to the woods on top of finding herself homeless in a strange land.

"Right. Marian. Gaius is speaking to my father, trying to convince him to let you apprentice. But you must be careful from now on. While_ I_ don't mind your… coarse language, my father is the king, and he deserves respect," Arthur admonished.

"You are, of course, right, your graciousness," she said as she curtseyed low and started to topple over. Merlin quickly reached over and righted her before she fell on the floor.

Arthur walked in front of her, laughing. "It's just Arthur," he told her. "Unless we're in public, then it's _sire,_" he said as he held his hand out.

Marian grasped his hand, ready to shake it, as any man would do, or so she thought. Arthur pulled his hand away and held it out again. This time, he took her hand and placed it on his forearm. He held her arm in return and shook it once.

"This is how we come to an understanding. My word is my bond, Marian. If you promise to learn our customs, I can promise to try to protect you from my father's temper," he said.

Marian looked at his hand on her arm. The future king of legend was making her a promise to protect her. It was overwhelming, to say the least. Grateful tears stung her eyes, and she cleared her throat.

"You have my word, Arthur," she said as she shook his arm once.

Merlin looked on in wonder. He had never seen the prince be so forgiving to a commoner before. Marian was definitely different. Merlin hoped that her knowledge of the future would help him. The Great Dragon had said that Arthur was his destiny, but Merlin was afraid of doing all of this alone. He could already tell that her presence was having a positive effect.

"Great! Now that that's settled," Arthur said as he clapped Merlin hard on the back. "Merlin, I need you to wash my tunic, clean my boots, pick up my room, muck out my stable, feed my horse…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Building Legends**

Gaius spent several days poring over the ancient tomes in his private library, looking for answers about Marian's time travel. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything that would help. The physician left Marian in his chambers to see his good friend, Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court librarian.

"Gaius!" Geoffrey greeted his old friend. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I am interested in _time_," Gaius answered vaguely.

Geoffrey looked at the physician sharply. He knew of Gaius's background. Honestly, they had all dabbled here or there in magic back in the day. But now, at least 20 years after the Great Purge, magic remained outlawed in Camelot. And usually, when Gaius needed help finding an answer, it had to do with magic.

"Time? In what manner?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Gaius looked around the library. Satisfied that no one else was around, he leaned closer to the librarian and spoke softly.

"Specifically journeys _through_ time," Gaius answered.

"I… I… uh…" he sputtered. "I don't know if I have anything on time journeys. No, I certainly don't. The king has sealed anything I would have." Geoffrey's instincts had been correct. He didn't want anything to do with it if magic was involved.

"What about in _Merridoc's Phylum_?"

"Certainly not! Merridoc was unmasked as a fraud!"

"Nothing in _Priestesses of Time_, perhaps?"

"No, there is nothing about journeys in that—wait. What is it you're after, Gaius? Are you…" Geoffrey lowered his voice, "Are you planning on journeying through time?"

"Not I, Geoffrey. Though I have my suspicions about a recent visitor to our kingdom," Gaius confided. He knew he could trust the librarian. Not only had they been friends for most of their lives, but Geoffrey was also interested in science.

"The blonde woman?" Geoffrey asked, excited.

"Yes, but please don't say anything, Geoffrey. I need your word."

"In the interest of science… and by our mutual trust, I shall not divulge her secret," he promised.

Geoffrey walked behind his desk and pulled on a lever hidden deep in one of the bookshelves. A small door that Gaius had never noticed before popped open. The librarian reached into the small opening and pulled out three dusty, ancient books. He looked at them, his brow furrowed, before handing them over to the physician.

"These should help you in your investigation, Gaius. But you must promise to return them to me as soon as you have found what you need."

Gaius took the books and blew the dust from the spines, gasping in shock. He was holding the only known copies of _The Life of Ambrosius, vols. I, II, III._

"Geoffrey! Wherever did you get these?" Gaius asked.

"A druid man, Nennius. They survived the Great Purge, and I've been hiding them ever since. If the king ever found out I had…" he gulped hard.

Gaius understood. He, too, had kept things from Uther. For the good of Camelot, of course.

"Yes…" Gaius said as he looked back at the books. He couldn't wait to get started devouring their contents.

"Let me know how it goes, will you? If she really is…"

"I will. Thank you, Geoffrey," Gaius promised. He left the library and headed back to his chambers to begin reading.

Geoffrey released a long breath as he turned to shut the door to the secret compartment. His stomach turned as he thought of what he had just done. It wasn't every day that a librarian got to commit treason against the King of Camelot secretly.

000

Gaius didn't get to sit and read his newly acquired books in peace. Lord Bayard, the king of Mercia, was on his way to Camelot with his knights, having agreed to a peace treaty between Camelot and Mercia. The castle was in an uproar as everyone prepared for his arrival.

Marian, still unsure of her place in the ancient kingdom, stayed by Gaius's side for the remainder of the day. Gwen had been able to make her a few serving dresses, so she at least looked the part of a medieval woman, even if she didn't feel it.

She was surprised when she was allowed to accompany the physician to the Hall of Ceremonies for the celebration of the treaty. She would have thought that lowly servants, such as herself, wouldn't be privileged enough to witness such a momentous occasion.

She spotted Gwen as soon as she walked into the hall and made her way over to the young woman.

"Oh good, that dress fits perfectly!" Gwen said as her friend approached.

"You are amazing, Gwen! Has anyone ever told you that?" Marian praised. "You only took my measurements once and look at this gorgeous dress!" Marian smiled brightly as she held her arms out and spun. "Absolutely perfect!"

Gwen blushed at the praise. She had done nothing beyond her duty as a seamstress. By the state of her previous outfit, however, Gwen had guessed that they didn't have many talented seamstresses where Marian was from.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm pleased that you like it," she said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, I do! And the color is… is…" she trailed off as Merlin approached the women. "Good God, man! What the hell are you wearing?" she laughed.

Merlin took a steadying breath. "The official ceremonial garb of Camelot's servants. Or so I'm told."

He was wearing a brightly colored velvet tunic, complete with the Pendragon crest. He had a short cape clasped around his neck, and on top of his head sat the biggest, fluffiest hat Marian had ever seen. Three large, ornate feathers protruded from the top of the hat and fell limply into Merlin's face.

"Nice hat," Gwen teased.

"Thanks," he replied as he brushed the feathers from his face in vain.

He looked across the room and saw Cara, a beautiful Mercian handmaiden he had run into earlier that day. She had piercing blue eyes and a pretty smile. Embarrassed by what he was wearing, Merlin quickly removed the monstrosity from his head.

At the sudden action, Marian and Gwen followed his gaze.

Marian chuckled at his discomfort. Of course, it was a pretty woman that caused him to fluster. Men never change.

"She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean," Gwen said.

Merlin smiled stupidly. "She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden," he said.

Gwen looked sideways at him, her lips in a tight line. "Mmhm."

Seeing Gwen's agitation, Marian grabbed the younger woman's hand and led her away from the lovesick man and over to Gaius.

Uther and Bayard finished signing their treaty and grasped arms. The crowd burst into applause. Bayard walked to the middle of the room and turned to make sure everyone's eyes were on him.

"People of Camelot," he began, "for a great many years, we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

One of the Mercian handmaidens walked into the hall, brandishing a large ornate box. Bayard opened the box and pulled out two elegant, silver goblets.

"As a symbol of our goodwill and our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Marian watched as the pretty handmaiden walked her way. She was struck by a feeling of familiarity, though she was positive she had never seen the woman before today. Cara's bright blue eyes bore into Marian, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand. It felt as if she could see her very thoughts. Marian held her breath as she passed and approached Merlin. He spoke to Cara briefly and then rushed off to the corridor, following her.

"The wounds we received in battle..." Bayard continued.

Marian wondered what was so important that he would shirk his duties. Marian had half a mind to follow him but thought the better of it. She barely knew him. Merlin probably wouldn't appreciate her meddling in something that didn't concern her.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war," Bayard droned on.

Marian had stopped listening some time ago and was worried about her predicament. Would she ever be able to go back home? Honestly, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to. Nothing exciting or important ever happened to her. That is until she fell through time.

As fascinated as she was by the customs and traditions of the time she was in, Marian couldn't help but think that she hadn't seen her last days in the stocks. Or worse.

Had she been brought to the past for some purpose? Was there a destiny for her to fulfill, or was it just a random thing? There were so many questions she needed answered. She looked forward to when she and Gaius could sit down and discuss her travel.

"And may the differences from our past remain there," Bayard finished. He lifted a chalice of wine and gestured to the king. "To your health, Uther."

Marian's attention was brought back when everyone stood to toast. Bayard turned and gestured to Arthur.

"Arthur," he toasted.

The prince brought the ceremonial goblet to his lips but didn't get to drink.

"The Lady Morgana," Bayard toasted. "The people of Camelot."

Arthur brought the goblet back up to his lips, but stopped and rolled his eyes slightly as Uther added to the toast.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides," the king toasted.

Finally finished, everyone began to drink.

Suddenly, Merlin burst back into the hall. "Stop!" he yelled. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

Merlin ran over to Arthur and grabbed the goblet from him.

Marian watched as they argued. Merlin accused Bayard of lacing Arthur's goblet with poison. That must have been why Merlin had gone out into the corridor with the pretty handmaiden!

Outraged at his accusation, Bayard and his men drew their swords. It was useless on their part because the Knights of Camelot, who were in greater number, also drew their weapons.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther said with an edge in his voice. More Camelot guards rushed into the hall, swords drawn. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yelled angrily.

Since he refused to say who told him of the poisoned goblet, Merlin was ordered to drink the wine himself. If it proved to be poison, he would die, and Uther would run Bayard through for his treachery. However, if there was no effect, Merlin was to be handed over to the King of Mercia to have his revenge.

Gaius stepped up to the king. "Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled him better," the king replied coolly.

"No! You can't!" Marian stepped forward. Gaius grabbed her arm and pulled her back as Uther gave her a look of warning.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Merlin was meant for greater things than dying from a poisoned chalice. If he died, who would help Arthur become king? How would history become legend without Merlin the Wizard?

"Merlin, apologize," Arthur ordered. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No, no. It's… it's alright," Merlin conceded. He held the goblet up and toasted Arthur before taking a long sip. When he pulled the cup back, he looked around the room in surprise. Nothing happened. "It's fine."

Angry, Uther rolled his eyes and turned to Lord Bayard. "He's all yours."

Marian started forward when Merlin winced and grabbed at his throat. Arthur and the kings turned to watch as Merlin fell to the floor unconscious, the poisoned goblet rolling away.

"It's poisoned! Guards seize him!" Uther commanded.

As the guards of Camelot took Lord Bayard and the Mercians into custody, Arthur bent down to his servant while Gaius, Gwen, and Marian rushed over to his side.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Gaius asked, patting the young man's face. He looked at the others. "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Arthur lifted Merlin and started for the physician's chambers as Gwen grabbed the goblet, she and Gaius following. Marian held back for a moment, looking around the room. The pretty handmaiden Merlin had been so keen on was nowhere to be seen.

000

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe," Gaius ordered the prince. "Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel."

Arthur laid Merlin on the cot in the middle of the room. He looked down at his servant, his brow furrowed. That's twice that Merlin had saved his life, not that he was keeping count.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"He's burning up," Gaius said as he laid his hand on Merlin's brow.

Marian stood to the side, watching. She hadn't learned anything about the healing arts yet and felt utterly useless. If only she had some modern medicine with her! A couple of aspirin could bring his fever down. She tried to think. She had read somewhere that aspirin was derived from a natural source, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"You can cure him, can't you, Gaius?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet," Gaius replied.

Gwen handed him the goblet, and he examined the inside. He reached over to his table and picked up a pair of tweezers. Scratching at the inside of the goblet, Gaius loosened a thin petal.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside," he said as he pulled the petal away from the cup.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

Gwen sat next to Merlin and felt his head. "His brow's on fire," she told them.

"Willow bark!" Marian exclaimed suddenly. She had finally remembered where aspirin came from. When the three looked at her in confusion, she explained. "It'll help with the fever and inflammation. Willow bark…" she trailed off, unsure.

"It certainly couldn't hurt," Gaius said in amazement. He hadn't even thought of the remedy. He offered Marian a small smile as he went past her to the herb cupboard.

He handed Marian a mortar and pestle, and a handful of what she could only assume was willow bark. "Crush that, and we'll make a potion," Gaius instructed.

As Marian got to work on the bark, Gaius pulled out a book and flipped through the pages. "Ah," he began. Arthur stepped up beside him and looked down at the book. Gaius continued, "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

This didn't bode well for Merlin. Arthur pointed to a drawing in the book of a menacing looking monster.

"That's not particularly friendly," he commented.

Gaius shook his head. "A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean a certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive," he said to the prince.

Arthur sighed and made up his mind. "Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," the physician protested.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

Gaius looked around the room at the young faces. Instead of offering them hope, he could only tell the truth.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually, he will die."

"Then I have no choice," the prince said as he turned to leave.

"Arthur, wait!" Marian said as she left the worktable. "I'll go with you."

"You?" Arthur laughed. "No offense, Marian, but what makes you think you'd be up for it?"

"I… I want to help," she told him sincerely.

"And what exactly would you be doing on this journey?"

"I could… I don't know, hold your horse?" she said with a forced smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but the answer is no."

"Dammit, Arthur!" she blurted.

Gaius and Gwen stopped what they were doing and stared at the woman. Arthur raised his eyebrows as she approached him.

"Merlin is my friend too," she said softly. "And it sounds like you'll need help with this cockatoo…"

"Cockatrice," Gaius corrected.

"Yes, thank you, cockatrice."

Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Merlin is lucky to have such a loyal friend. Your heart is in the right place, Marian, but I'm afraid the answer is still no." She opened her mouth to protest, so he continued, "Your job will be to stay here and look after him until I return. You are to make sure he doesn't perish."

Arthur held out his arm, waiting for her to agree. She clasped his arm and shook it once.

"I understand, sire. Be careful."

000

For the next couple of days, Marian tended to Merlin, not leaving his side for very long. Gwen would come by as her duties permitted and would relieve Marian. Between the two of them, they were able to tend to the more mundane tasks while Gaius researched and prepared for the cure.

The physician was surprised when he found a large circular rash on Merlin's arm.

"What is it?" Gwen asked as she peered over Gaius's shoulder.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage," the physician stood and walked over to the book lying on his worktable.

"What does that mean?"

"It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."

"You said he had four days," Gwen panicked.

"Something's increased the flower's potency," Gaius said as Marian walked in the door with a tray of food for them. "It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"What's going on?" Marian asked as she sat the tray down.

"Gaius thinks there was an enchantment on the poisoned chalice. But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No, he isn't," Gaius agreed.

"That woman," Marian suggested. She looked at Gwen, knowing that she would understand who she meant. "The pretty one."

Gaius looked between the women in confusion. "Just before Merlin accused Bayard, one of the Mercian serving girls took him outside," Gwen explained. "She had dark hair. Very beautiful."

"Bright blue eyes," Marian added.

Gaius turned away from them and began muttering to himself. "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Gwen asked.

"What happened to her?" Gaius asked forcefully. He was frightened. If the woman was who he thought she was, they were all in danger. "Find her! Quickly!"

Gwen nodded and left the physician's chambers to find the pretty handmaiden.

"Gaius, there's something else," Marian said, catching his attention. "When she walked past me, that handmaiden, I felt… I don't know. I felt like I knew her. Chills went down my spine."

"I believe that was Nimueh," he told her frankly.

Marian flinched at the name. She knew it as well as she did Morgan le Fey.

"You've heard that name before," Gaius stated.

Marian nodded slowly. "She is no friend to Arthur or Merlin, Gaius. She's dangerous."

000

Gwen returned in the morning, having been unable to locate the pretty handmaiden. She sat with Merlin all day; Morgana had graciously given her the day off.

Merlin's fever was getting worse, and Gaius believed that the poison was reaching its peak. The young warlock began speaking what sounded to Marian like nonsense, but she later learned it was the language of the Old Religion.

Fearful that Gwen might catch on, Gaius sent her on an errand for wolfsbane. Marian took her place next to Merlin and mopped his brow.

"Arthur," Merlin called out. "It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."

"Um… Gaius…" Marian said as she watched her friend.

Gaius looked over at his young charge and saw a blue light coming from beneath the blanket. He pulled the cloth back to reveal a bright blue orb hovering over the palm of Merlin's hand.

"Merlin," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Leave them, Arthur," Merlin spoke out loud. "Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."

Marian looked to Gaius in confusion. He shrugged, and they continued to watch as the magic orb hovered.

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move! Climb!" Merlin called out.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the blue orb faded away.

"What the hell was that?" Marian asked.

000

The next morning Arthur had arrived back in Camelot but had been escorted to the dungeons right away. He hadn't had time to bring the life-saving Mortaeus flower to the physician. Not knowing whether or not he had been successful, Gwen snuck into the dungeon to see if she could get the flower for Gaius.

She came rushing back, not more than half an hour later, out of breath.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?"

Gwen nodded and handed the flower to Gaius. "Here," she answered.

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry," Gaius said as he plucked a leaf from the stem and began crushing it.

He stopped suddenly, unsure.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked in alarm.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote," he explained.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could…"

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water," Gaius said as he handed Gwen a bowl.

She ran from the room and hurried down to the water pump outside of the castle.

Gaius looked at Marian. "Do not mention what you are about to see. Understand?"

Marian nodded quickly. "Of course!"

Gaius held up the bowl with the Mortaeus leaf. "Sythan..." he began. He stopped and took a deep breath. He had been out of practice for too long. Gaius squeezed his eyes shut and tried again. "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum."

When he opened his eyes, they glowed. Marian jumped back in surprise. Her eyes were wide with awe, and the hair on her arms and neck stood. She had just witnessed magic for the first time. When Gaius looked over at her, she gave him an encouraging smile.

Gwen ran back into the room and handed Gaius the water; he poured a small amount into a vial and added the Mortaeus leaf concoction. Walking over to Merlin, he bent, ready to pour the potion into the warlock's mouth.

"Hold his nose," he ordered.

Marian pinched Merlin's nose shut as Gaius poured the antidote into his mouth.

"Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it," he pleaded with the unconscious young man.

Gwen sat next to Merlin and watched. "He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Gaius laid his hand on Merlin's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. "His heart has stopped," he said, his voice cracking.

"He's dead?" Gwen asked.

"He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny," Gaius muttered in shock. They had been too late.

"It's my fault," Gwen cried. "If I'd have got here sooner… If I'd have been quicker…" she lamented as she stood and hugged Gaius.

"No, this isn't right. He lives. I know he does!" Marian said, confused. If Merlin died, then where did the stories come from?

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault," Gaius said tearfully.

Suddenly, Merlin's chest began to move. His eyes opened, and he looked up to see Gaius comforting Gwen.

"That's disgusting," he said, his voice raw. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

Gaius let Gwen go and looked down at Merlin in shock.

"Merlin! You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm the ghost come back to haunt you," the young man laughed as he teased his mentor.

Elated, Gwen bent down and grabbed Merlin's face. She kissed him quickly before standing back up.

"Sorry, I'm just... I thought you were dead," she tried to explain, embarrassed.

"It's fine. It's more than fine," he said before clearing his throat. "What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

Marian bent down to hug Merlin, grateful that he had survived.

"Arthur saved you," she said, smiling.

"No," Merlin laughed. "What r_eally_ happened?"

"It's true, Merlin. The prince is in the dungeon for disobeying Uther as we speak," Gaius explained.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked incredulously. "Arthur Pendragon?"

Gwen, Gaius, and Marian laughed.

000

The next day Merlin sat at the table, waiting on his supper. He still wasn't feeling his best, but he guessed that it was better than being dead. Gaius thought that another dose of the potion might help Merlin recover faster. He turned to Marian and handed her a bucket for water so he could dilute what little Mortaeus leaf he had left.

Marian opened the door to fetch some water when the prince appeared.

"Marian," he greeted.

She tried to curtsey but failed.

"Arthur," she said, embarrassed.

Marian hurriedly left and went down the chamber. Though Arthur was nothing but kind, she felt uncomfortable around him. He was _the _king of legend, the most famous legend of all. She had dedicated years to study him, so of course, she felt intimidated and shy.

He watched her as she fled, smiling at the strange woman.

She rushed down to the water pump and filled the bucket Gaius had given her. When she had returned, the prince had mercifully already left. Marian set the bucket of water on the table and sat down, sighing in relief.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked her.

"Nothing. It's… well, Arthur is intimidating, isn't he?" she asked, her face scrunched up.

Merlin chuckled. "Yeah, a bit. But surely a woman of the future, who _knows_ the future, isn't intimidated by a spoiled prince?"

"Merlin…" Gaius gave the young man a sharp look. "Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart, he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risked what he did for a servant."

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote," Merlin reasoned.

"You're forgetting, Merlin, to me, Arthur was _King_ Arthur," Marian reminded him. "In the legends, he was everything good and noble. It's said that when England needs him most, he'll rise again. The legends refer to him as the Once and Future King."

She stood and took the full bowls from Gaius as he brought their supper over. She placed one in front of Merlin and the other at her place. Gaius came over to the table with his supper bowl and sat across from the pair.

"It's hard to reconcile that with the young prince I've met, you know?" Marian finished.

"Well, if anything, Arthur's actions in the past few days should speak for themselves, don't you think?" Gaius asked her while taking a bite of his stew.

"I don't understand the point of it all, though. Nimueh… what was she after?" Marian asked.

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after," Gaius informed them. "She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

The three looked at each other ominously. It seemed that Merlin needed protection. Marian wondered if maybe that was why she was there.

"Talking of Nimueh…" Gaius spoke up. "Marian, I've done more research on your situation. It is my guess that Nimueh is the one who brought you to Camelot."

"What? Why?"

"It's anyone's guess, but only a High Priestess would have the power to do so. I've found writings in a few… erm… books that I have that mention powerful time-traveling spells," Gaius told them.

"Oh," she said, looking at Merlin. "Does this mean Merlin can send me back?"

"I don't…" Merlin started, his eyebrows raised.

"There won't be a need of it, dear girl," Gaius cut in. "None of the spells were able to keep the person in the desired time. They weren't permanent."

"So, how long have I got then?"

"I'm not sure. There weren't too many specifics, but when the spell wore off, the traveler was sent home without warning."

"They just disappeared?" Merlin asked him.

Gaius nodded. "I would caution you not to make too many close relationships, especially any of the romantic persuasion."

"Oh, Jesus! That would be horrible! Imagine falling in love and then disappearing, never able to get back to them!" Marian gasped.

Marian resolved then and there to never fall in love in Camelot.

000

A few weeks went by, allowing Marian to settle into a routine. Each morning she'd awaken with the sun, wash in a washbasin since baths were few and far between, brush her teeth using birch sticks and a chalk and salt mixture, brush and braid her hair, and then dress.

The chamber pot presented a challenge for her. Used to the convenience of toilets with seats, Marian had more difficulty tackling the task of relieving herself. Eventually, she got the hang of it and made emptying the pot part of her morning routine. If there was one thing she missed from her time, it was a modern bathroom with indoor plumbing.

After she was ready to start the day, Marian would enter the physician's chambers, usually in time to eat a small breakfast with her new friends while she and Merlin would talk about their plans for the day. After breakfast, Merlin would go to see to the prince while Marian would stay behind and either study one of the medical books Gaius had lent her or try some more practical, hands-on learning with the physician.

She had already learned many new things about medical care in the sixth century, such as bleeding and leeches. Marian shuddered when she remembered Gaius's tour of the leech tank.

She was also getting used to her surroundings and the people of Camelot. On several occasions, she accompanied Gaius out to the town to deliver poultices, potions, and other remedies.

When she was asked to go to the herb garden for the physician, she took along an illustrated book on herbs that she found extremely interesting. She returned with the needed herbs and talked about little else for the rest of the day. It came as a pleasant surprise to her when Gaius had proclaimed the herb gardens as her responsibility.

"Oh, Gaius! Do you really mean it?" she asked as she jumped from her seat and ran over to hug the older man.

"Certainly!" he laughed as he returned her embrace. "You seem to have a knack for it, and it'll give you something to do when things get slow around here."

"Rosie sure would be proud!" she smiled.

"Who's Rosie?" Merlin asked with a mouthful of stew.

Marian sat back down and told them of her Grandma Rosie. She had been Rosie's favorite grandchild. Even as young as two-years-old, Marian visited her grandmother on her own. They would spend hours in the back garden, weeding and tending to Rosie's plants. She had flowers, herbs, fruit vines, and vegetables.

"She had a special plot, just for me. I got to play in the dirt and grow whatever I wanted," she smiled wistfully. "This means so much to me, Gaius. Thank you!"

000

Later the next day, Merlin came rushing into the physician's chambers, a strange man limping beside him.

"Gaius!" Merlin called.

The physician and Marian both looked up from the potion they were working on just as the man lost consciousness. Marian hurried over and helped Merlin carry him to the cot off to the side of the room. Even unconscious, the man was clutching his side. Gaius moved his hand to the cot and lifted his tunic slightly, revealing a bloody wound.

Marian bent down next to the man and felt his brow. "He's burning up," she told them.

Merlin ran over to the herb cupboard. "What do we need, Gaius?"

"Willow bark should do," he said as he smiled briefly at Marian. It had been her idea, after all. Merlin handed the bark to Marian, who then began crushing it.

Gaius grabbed a cloth and some water and proceeded to clean the wound. Once he was satisfied, he took the bark and combined it with a vial of fresh water. Merlin held the man's nose closed, and Gaius poured the concoction into his mouth.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning," the older man told his charges.

"Who is he?" Marian asked, staring down at the man. He was very handsome, with long brown locks and tanned skin.

"He said he's called Lancelot. He saved me from this great big, fierce… thing!" Merlin replied.

Marian looked up sharply at the young warlock. "Lancelot?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Do you know him?" Merlin asked her.

Marian looked back down at Lancelot and nodded. "I know of him. He's very famous. The bravest of King Arthur's knights. He has an affair with…" she stopped and looked up at the men. "I… I probably shouldn't say." It would be no good to tarnish his reputation, especially if she didn't know if the stories were true.

"He's a knight, then?" Merlin asked.

"In the legends he is. I can't believe I'm meeting _the _Lancelot! This is all too much!" She sat hard onto the bench behind her.

000

When Lancelot awoke, he tried to remember where he was. He remembered that there were a beast and a young man with a scarf. Yes, that's right! The creature was after the young man, and Lancelot had chased it away, getting injured in the process. The young man… Merlin was his name. Merlin had offered to bring him to Camelot to recover.

He looked around the room but didn't find his surroundings familiar. It looked like the room of an apothecary or a wizard, and there was a pretty young woman standing at one of the tables, measuring liquids.

Lancelot sat up slightly. "Uh… hello?" he said to the woman.

"Oh, you're awake!" she smiled as she ran over to his side and sitting on the chair next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to lie back down. "You shouldn't exert yourself."

She felt his brow for fever. Finding his skin cool to the touch, she stood. "Your fever is gone, but I should get Gaius to look at that wound," she said, gesturing to his side.

"Who's Gaius?" he asked her.

"The court physician. You're in Camelot," she smiled at him.

Ignoring her advice, he sat up again.

"You really should rest."

He shook his head. "I've been idle for too long. I need to stand, I think."

Lancelot put his feet on the floor and stood. Wobbling slightly, he reached out for support. The woman held his arm until he was steady.

"Thank you, my lady. I am Lancelot," he said, taking her hand and bowing to kiss her knuckle.

With an amused smile, she took her hand back and chuckled. "I'm not a lady, Lancelot. My name is Marian. I'm a healer apprentice."

Lancelot smiled back at her. "I see. Camelot is indeed a wondrous place if ladies can apprentice as healers. I am pleased to meet you, Healer Marian."

Marian chuckled at him as the door to the chambers opened, and Merlin stepped in.

"Lancelot!" he greeted with a smile.

"I'll go get Gaius," Marian said as she left them.

000

When she arrived at the physician's chambers, the physician in tow, Marian found that Merlin had gone to speak to Arthur about Lancelot becoming a knight. Gaius kept quiet on the subject, but his cocked eyebrow led her to believe that he disapproved.

He examined Lancelot's wound and proclaimed the handsome man healed.

"Healer Marian," Lancelot started.

"It's just Marian," she laughed.

"Marian, then. Where do you come from? Your accent, I don't recognize it," he asked her.

Marian looked to Gaius, who gave her an encouraging nod. "Oh, from beyond the Great Seas of Meredor," she answered. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "Really? I've never met anyone from that far away. Did it take you long to get across the seas?"

Marian tried to think of the least troublesome answer. She wasn't familiar with the sea travel for this time or region, so she did the best she could. "Several months," she replied.

Lancelot nodded at her short answer. "And your family? Did they travel with you?"

"I… uh… no. I traveled on my own." Again, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"You must miss them?"

"Not really, I guess. There's just so much here to occupy me that I haven't given it too much thought," she said, unthinking. She wasn't close to either of her parents, and she had no other family left.

Lancelot looked taken aback. It seemed to him that she didn't care for her family. She didn't seem like an uncaring person at first, but he was beginning to wonder at his first impression of her.

"I miss my grandmother," she added quickly at his look. "And my brother. But they haven't been… uh… they died some time ago." She looked down, avoiding his eye. She missed them both more than she could say. They were the only ones of her family that had loved her.

"I see. I am truly sorry for your loss," he condoled.

"Thank you," she smiled softly at him.

"And no husband? Or betrothed?"

Marian barked out a laugh. "Certainly not!"

Confused by her reaction, Lancelot continued. "Really? I thought that a woman…" Marian raised her eyebrows at him, "of your… age…" he finished lamely at her look.

"A woman of my age _what_?"

"I… erm… I apologize, Marian. It isn't my place to say."

"Good grief, Lancelot, I'm only 24! I have my whole life to live before getting tied down to one man for the rest of it!" she laughed. "You wouldn't consign me to a life of imprisonment before I've ever really lived, would you?"

"Marriage is imprisonment?" he asked, curious. "Surely, there are advantages to being wed?"

"So says a man. Women are treated as property and servants. I have no wish to be a baby factory."

He didn't quite understand her language, but he got the point. He nodded at her. "I understand. It's just unusual for a lady to be unmarried for so long."

"Well, Lancelot, you'll find that I'm not like other women."

He laughed. "Indeed you are not, Healer Marian," he said as he smiled at her. Camelot was truly more progressive than he had first thought. Perhaps a commoner like him could become a knight after all.

000

Later, after Merlin had come back to fetch Lancelot, Marian left the comfort of the physician's chambers to go work in her garden. Though Gaius had only just given it to her, she already had grand plans for it. First, though, she needed to distinguish weed from valuable plant. Thankfully, she had brought along Gaius's plant identification book to aid her in the process.

As she was working, she heard shouts from the training field just up the hill and stopped to watch as Arthur tested one of the men who had hoped to become a knight. It took only a brief moment before Arthur had bested the man. It seemed there would be no new knights in Camelot on this day.

When the sun was quickly setting below the horizon, and Marian was having trouble seeing the book she had brought with her, she stood and decided that she would try again the next day. She was walking back to the physician's chambers for supper when she ran into Gwen.

"Good evening, Marian! How goes the garden?" the younger woman greeted her.

"It got too dark, so… nothing at all," she laughed. "How are you, Gwen? You look flushed."

Gwen blushed at Marian's observation. "No, I'm well. I promise. I just…" she looked around, and seeing no one else around, she lowered her voice. "I met Lancelot today."

Marian gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Really? What did you think of him, then?"

Gwen's face reddened more as she smiled and looked at her feet. "I think he is very polite and kind," she said. "And… well, he is rather handsome, isn't he?"

Marian couldn't help but chuckle at that. Yes, the man was quite handsome. But only Marian knew of his future. As much as she wanted to warn Gwen that loving Lancelot wouldn't be good for her health, as much as she wanted to tell her that she was destined to marry Arthur and that an affair with the handsome man would turn out badly, she didn't. The Lancelot and Guinevere romance had been written so long after the original legend had been written down that Marian couldn't be sure it was even true.

"I guess, yes. He's handsome enough," she replied to the seamstress. "You like him, don't you?"

"I… I… no, he's not… erm… No. I don't," Gwen sputtered in embarrassment. "Why? Do you?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "Not that you can't. I didn't mean that. He's nice."

Marian laughed wholeheartedly at that. Gwen was obvious in her affections. "No, I don't," she replied, smiling. "You're right; he is a very nice man. And he is good-looking, but he's definitely not my type. No beard, to start. And too good, too uptight, you know? I like my men to have a good sense of humor and to be a bit of a bastard, to be honest."

Gwen was shocked. "Okay…" she laughed nervously. "Really, though?"

"Well, not someone who would mistreat me. Just… a scoundrel or a rogue. Someone who doesn't mind breaking the rules," she said dreamily. She wanted to say someone like Han Solo in the Star Wars movies, but obviously, Gwen would have no idea who or what that was.

000

The next day proved to be a busy one. Warning bells had sounded, and a large group of refugees from one of the northern villages came pouring into the citadel. Marian followed Gaius and Merlin out to the stone courtyard to look after the injured. Marian noticed that though there were few wounded, there were many who were frightened beyond belief.

She saw Merlin run up to a crying woman and comfort her. He led her to a crate in the courtyard and sat her down. "You're safe now, I promise," he told the woman.

Gaius found another older woman injured and tended to her wounds. Marian looked around to see how she could help. There was a group of three small children clinging to one another. Marian went up to them and crouched low.

"Are any of you hurt?" she asked softly.

The smallest of them hid her face behind the others. The tallest one, a young boy, wrapped his arm around the little girl.

"No, miss. We aren't hurt. But our mum…" he trailed off sadly.

"Where's mummy?" the little one cried out. "I want my mummy!"

Marian knitted her brow and held her hand out to the girl. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," she said as she pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her.

"Miss," the middle child said, getting Marian's attention. "Our mum went to find help, and we haven't seen her since. Can you help us?"

"Of course," she replied as she soothed the smallest. "What does she look like?"

The tallest looked up in thought. "She's got ginger hair…" he started.

"Breha? Thomas? William?" a woman cried in panic.

The children turned from Marian and looked in the direction of the voice. A red-haired woman saw the children and ran as fast as she could toward them.

"MUMMY!" the little girl, Breha, called as she rushed toward her mother and into her arms, the boys soon following.

"Thomas! Breha, darling! William!" she cried as she knelt in front of the children and embraced them tightly.

"Thank you, miss!" she said tearfully. "I went for help, and in the chaos, I lost my dear babes!"

"It was my pleasure. Are you hurt?" Marian asked the woman.

The mother shook her head and continued to hug her children. Smiling, Marian left the family reunion and went to Gaius's side.

Lancelot came out into the courtyard, his brow furrowed in concern. "What happened to these people?" he asked the physician.

Gaius looked up from his patient. "A winged monster attacked their village," he told them.

Merlin and Lancelot exchanged a knowing look. It had to have been the same beast that attacked them several days ago.

000

Lancelot had been given a chance to try out to be a knight. Merlin, having forged fake a seal of nobility for him, had convinced Arthur to give him a chance. Since the attacks from the winged beast were growing in frequency, Arthur decided to bring Lancelot's test forward to the morning. Honestly, the prince felt that he could use all of the help he could get in fighting the threat.

Unsurprisingly, Lancelot excelled in his test. Arthur proclaimed him passing, and Uther knighted the young man, though he was suspicious of his parentage. Uther took Lancelot's seal of nobility and sent it to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Librarian, who also happened to be the Keeper of Court Genealogy.

When Geoffrey brought his findings to Uther, that the seal was fraudulent, the king had the newly knighted Sir Lancelot arrested. True to form, Lancelot didn't protest, nor did he deny lying to get a chance at being a knight. Instead, he sat in the dungeon cell in despair. He was ashamed of his actions and knew that he would never have been the knight that Camelot deserved. He made a vow to himself that if he were to survive this somehow, and if he ever got another chance at being a knight, he would earn the right to be called Knight of Camelot.

000

Marian had gone out in the town to purchase some more glass vials for Gaius. She was on her way back to the physician's chambers when the warning bells sounded, and everyone in the stone courtyard panicked. She spun around in the middle of the chaos as a massive winged beast swooped down into the crowd.

A man holding a large pole with water buckets on either end ran past her and turned suddenly, knocking Marian in the head. She fell to the ground just as the beast swooped back down. As she tried to stand to get away, several other panicked people ran into her, one running over her ankle as she fell.

"Fuck!" she cried out in pain. She tried to stand, but her ankle couldn't hold her weight, and she fell back down to the ground.

Arthur and his knights ran out into the middle of the courtyard, swords and shield at the ready.

"Defense!" Arthur called out to his men.

The knights circled him and knelt in a defending position with their shields raised. The beast hovered over them, looking between the knights, unable to decide which one to attack first. The beast turned its attention to the left of Arthur, where Marian lay helpless on the ground.

Arthur turned to see what had caught the beast's attention and panicked when he saw her there. "Marian! MOVE!"

She scrambled to her feet but was unable to stay upright. Crying out, she fell forward. The beast landed in front of Marian and, screeching in victory, lunged for her. She covered her head and screamed in terror.

Arthur ran to her and leapt. He landed next Marian, grabbing her around the waist, and rolling the two of them away from the beast's sharp beak. The prince stood, staring down the winged creature, daring it to get past him.

"Sire!" one of the knights called out.

Arthur looked over to his men, and the knight threw a sharp spear over to him. Catching the spear, Arthur threatened the beast, stabbing at its chest. Rather than piercing its flesh, the spear broke, as if he had hit stone.

The beast cried out in anger and reared up, ready to strike the prince and the healer. A guard came barreling down the palace steps holding a lit torch, and tossed it over toward Arthur, missing by several feet. Marian reached out and grabbed the torch.

"Arthur! Catch!" she yelled as she heaved the torch his way.

Arthur caught the torch and waved it at the beast. As the flames touched it, the beast cried out again, but instead of attacking, it fled.

With the danger now gone, Arthur turned to the woman behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," she answered, her voice strained with pain. "My foot… I can't stand."

He bent and picked her up easily enough. Marian was startled by his action, uncomfortable that the future King Arthur was holding her so close.

"Whoa! Wha—what are you doing?"

Arthur looked at her as if she had two heads. "I'm taking you to Gaius. You said you can't stand, so…" he said as he started to the palace steps.

Marian blushed. The future King of Camelot was carrying her bridal style. She didn't think she had ever been so embarrassed in her life.

"Thank you, Arthur. Shit, sorry! Sire. Shit! What is wrong with me? Fuck!" She smacked her face with her hand. "Goddammit."

Arthur laughed as he carried her into the palace. He was really beginning to like this bizarre woman.

000

The prince dropped Marian off in Gaius's chambers and went to speak to the king about the beast. Both Merlin and Gaius looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked.

"The prince… Arthur…" Merlin started.

"Yes… Arthur…" Marian replied, encouraging him to continue.

"He just carried you into the palace," Merlin said.

Marian narrowed her eyes at him. "He did. And?"

"Like you were a damsel in distress," Merlin added, smirking at her.

"Oh no, you don't! It wasn't like that, Merlin!"

The young warlock burst into a fit of laughter.

"I was _not_ a damsel in distress," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just… hurt my ankle. I couldn't walk! Stop laughing!"

"You like him, don't you?" Merlin continued in his merriment.

"Oh shut up, Merlin!" Marian pouted.

Gaius walked between the two and examined Marian's ankle.

"You'll need to stay off of it for at least a day. No more heroics," the physician told her, grinning.

000

Once Gaius and Merlin had identified the beast as a griffin, they searched through several books on magic to find the right spell to vanquish it. Arthur was preparing to ride out and meet the griffin and destroy it. Gaius believed that the beast could only be killed by magic.

"There," the physician said, pointing at a page in a thick book. "You must do this for Arthur."

Merlin looked at the page and shook his head. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Nothing less will kill it," Gaius told him. He turned and picked up a large dagger. "Here," he said as he handed it to the young warlock. "Try. You have it within you. I know you do."

Merlin took the dagger in his hand and stared intently at it.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec."

Nothing happened. Merlin looked at Gaius in worry.

"Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time," he told him.

"You can do it, Merlin. I believe in you," Marian put in from her seat by the fire.

Merlin tried again, but again, nothing happened.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying," Gaius said.

"And I'm failing," Merlin bit back, frustrated. "And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough…"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Gwen ran in, out of breath.

"Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

"He's what?" Merlin cried out. Lancelot had no better chance of killing the griffin than Arthur did. Merlin dropped the dagger and ran out of the door, following Gwen.

Gaius looked at Marian, helpless.

"He'll be okay, Gaius. I know he will."

"I hope you're right, Marian. For all our sakes."

Only a couple of hours had passed when the chamber door flew open, and Merlin walked in, smiling from ear to ear. Both Marian and Gaius stood in anticipation.

"You did it?" Gaius asked the young man.

"I did it!" Merlin answered, his smile widening.

"I knew it!" Marian cried out. She hobbled over to Merlin and embraced him tightly. "I knew you could do it, Merlin!"

In his excitement, Merlin picked her up and spun her around and around. When he set her down, she stumbled back, giving Gaius room to come in for a hug.

"Thank God!" the older man said.

"Arthur and Lancelot?" Marian asked.

Merlin's eyes widened as if he had just remembered something. "Oh! They're in with the king! I had better go see how it turns out. Hopefully, Uther will reinstate Lancelot as a knight," Merlin laughed. He left quickly to see how his friend had fared.

000

The next day, Gaius, Merlin, and Marian stood in a grassy courtyard at the battlements overlooking the city. They watched as Lancelot rode away from Camelot. The hero had been offered his knighthood restored, but ever the honorable man, Lancelot turned it down. He told the prince that he needed to prove to himself that he deserved the knighthood first.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved," Merlin said.

Gaius shook his head. "No, Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you, and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Will he ever return?" Merlin asked.

"That I cannot say," Gaius replied. The two men turned to Marian and looked at her expectantly.

She laughed at them. "Alright, alright," she held up her hands in defeat. "I will say this. There is much more to Sir Lancelot than vanquishing a griffin.

Merlin grinned as he turned back to the city and watched the retreating form of his new friend. "Until next time then, Sir Lancelot."

000

**Author's Notes:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum. – _by gifts of treasure, and under his father's protection

_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum. - _Boil first the found potion, or it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered.

_Bregdan anweald gafeluec. - _Move the powerful javelin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

Marian was busy getting potions ready while Gaius was out in the town, tending to the Felton twins. The twins' father, Thomas, managed one of the farms just outside of the city, and their mother, Cathryn, was a weaver for the royal household. This left plenty of time and little supervision for the boys to get into mischief. This time both twins got caught up in a patch of brambles and poison oak. The boys were told not to scratch the poison oak but were unable to keep their hands away from the itchy sores. Their mother had to continually bat their hands away to keep them from opening the blisters and making things worse. She had sent for Gaius, begging that he bring some sort of relief so that she could get back to her work.

While Marian was alone in the physician's chambers crushing herbs for her potion, the door opened, and the Lady Morgana appeared. Marian looked up from her work and winced. She hadn't had the chance to speak with the king's ward alone and wasn't looking forward to a one-on-one conversation. Perhaps she was being ridiculous, the legends weren't always accurate after all, but Marian was wary of Morgana. Knowing that she not only had magic but would cause the downfall of Camelot and the Pendragon line kept Marian from trying to know the woman better.

"Is Gaius here?" Morgana asked softly.

Marian shook her head. "He's down in the town seeing to the Felton twins."

Morgana looked disappointed. She was paler than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes. The young woman looked on the verge of tears. Marian swallowed her fears and took pity on her.

"Is there anything I can help with, my lady?" the healer asked.

"No," she said a little too quickly. "Thank you," she added, softer. She turned to leave but paused at the door. "Well, actually…"

When she didn't continue, Marian encouraged her.

"You need something? A potion, perhaps?"

"Yes," Morgana said, sighing. "Gaius usually prepares a sleeping draft for me. I…" she looked behind her to make sure no one was in the corridor listening. "I have trouble sleeping."

"Nightmares?"

Morgana looked at Marian sharply. "How did you…?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"I sometimes get them too. Usually, when something is on my mind," Marian smiled softly at her.

"Yes, well, I try to empty my mind of thoughts before I fall asleep. It… it doesn't seem to help. In fact, the sleeping drafts aren't helping much either," Morgana said, startling herself.

She didn't know Gaius's apprentice that well, but she couldn't help opening up to her. Marian was surprisingly easy to talk to. She looked around the room, unable to make herself leave. She was skittish and jumpy, an unusual combination for the normally confident noblewoman.

"Is there something else that troubles you, my lady?" Marian asked.

"Do…" Morgana started, unsure of herself. "Do you know anything about _magic_?" she whispered.

Marian swallowed hard. She knew of magic and of the future, but couldn't tell any of it to the scared young woman. Not only did she fear Uther finding out about where she came from, but she also didn't want to change the future by giving away too much.

"Not much, I'm afraid," she told her. "Why do you ask?"

Morgana sniffed. "No reason," she said, shaking her head. "Please tell Gaius that I stopped by?"

"Of course, my lady," she promised.

Morgana turned on her heel and left quickly. Marian knew, of course, that Morgana's dreams were likely the result of magic. Though Gaius vehemently denied it, Marian had the advantage of knowing what the future held for Camelot. She only hoped that the legends were wrong and that Morgana wasn't a villain.

000

The next morning Merlin burst into the physician's chambers, his arm cradled to his chest. He sat down heavily on the nearest bench and closed his eyes tightly in pain.

"Merlin? What happened?" Marian asked as she set her book down and approached him. Gaius had gone out to the lower town, so Marian was on her own.

"I was putting the finishing touches on polishing Arthur's sword when one of the axes fell onto me. Cut my arm," he told her.

She gently touched his arm, encouraging him to let her see. "Oof, looks painful. It'll need stitches," she said.

She turned quickly and went to the cupboard to gather supplies. She wasn't looking forward to this, piercing someone's skin was something she didn't think she'd ever get used to. Marian's stomach turned as she mentally steeled herself for the task.

She pulled up a stool next to him and sat down to begin her work. As she tugged his sleeve higher, a strange feeling began to overtake her. Marian's hands glowed when she touched his warm skin. They both stared down in shock as the light got brighter and brighter.

Marian felt a sharp sting across her arm and sucked in a breath.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as small drops of blood beaded through her sleeve in the exact same place on the exact same arm that Merlin had injured. He couldn't help but watch and wonder as the drops spread, staining the cloth of her dress. What had she done? Was her injury the same as his? Was it magic that had caused her arm to bleed?

It was over as quickly as it had begun. The light dimmed, and Marian wavered on her stool. Without thinking, Merlin reached out with his injured arm and held her to keep her upright.

"Wha—?" she asked drowsily. She grabbed his arm to steady herself, remembering too late that it was the arm with the cut. "Shit! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No. I didn't feel anything," he said perplexed.

Merlin grabbed one of the clean cloths she had brought over and wiped the blood from his arm. The skin beneath was intact and smooth. There was no evidence of a cut or any other injury. He reached over to pull her sleeve up and saw that there was nothing there but remnants of blood. No cut or scratch or anything. Her skin was as smooth and intact as his own was.

Merlin looked at her sharply. "Marian, what did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't!" she said, shocked. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Merlin shook his head, a grin slowly breaking over his face. "You have magic!" he cried out in joy.

"That's… no, that's not possible."

She stood too quickly, the blood rushing to her head. Marian backed up and ran into a table. She couldn't catch her breath. Her throat and her chest felt tight. She couldn't have magic. She was a nobody from the 21st century. There was no magic there, so how could it be in her?

Merlin led her over to Gaius's cot and coaxed her to lie down. He sat beside her as she rested, waiting for Gaius to return. He couldn't believe that Marian had magic. He knew they needed to find out more about it, but he couldn't help the excitement he felt about having someone else like him in Camelot. Someone who didn't _learn_ magic, but instead _had_ magic.

When Gaius walked through the door, the young warlock explained what had happened and bombarded him with questions about how magic worked.

Before he could answer, Marian awoke. "Merlin?" she called out.

"Gaius is back," Merlin told her. He knew she had just as many questions than he did, if not more.

Marian slowly stood from the cot and walked over to the two men, wide-eyed and afraid.

"Did he tell you?" she asked the physician.

"He did," Gaius replied, eying her carefully. "You performed this magic without an incantation?"

"Apparently. I wasn't trying to, it… it just happened. I wasn't thinking about anything except dreading using the needle."

"It seems that the Fates have decided to grant you a gift, Marian," Gaius smiled at her. "We must be careful, though. Until you can learn to control it, I don't want you treating anyone. Do you understand?"

Marian nodded her head. How was she even going to learn to control the magic? Marian sat down on the stool behind her, looking glum.

"Don't worry, Marian. We'll figure this out," Merlin said, smiling. "We can go through my book after I get back from collecting firewood for Arthur."

Marian smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Merlin left to do his chores, leaving Marian and Gaius alone. The physician walked over to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret, dear girl. If Merlin can learn to control his powers, surely you can."

000

Later that day, everyone was summoned to the throne room for an urgent matter. Cathryn Felton had reported to the king that she had witnessed magic that afternoon on the edge of the forest. While she was out looking for her mischievous twin boys, she had seen a puff of smoke take the shape of a horse and then return to normal. She had named Merlin as another witness to the magic. Unbeknownst to the woman, Merlin was the sorcerer who had conjured the image while he was taking a break from collecting firewood.

"It was sorcery you saw, and you're certain of it?" the king asked her.

"Yes, sire," Cathryn said.

"And you swear this before your king?" Uther asked, pacing in front of her.

"I swear it," she promised.

It was taking an extraordinary amount of bravery for her to be before the king. She rarely came up past the upper town, and even then, it was only to deliver fine cloth to some of the nobles.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light," Arthur suggested.

Sweat beaded on her upper lip. She looked between the king and the prince, unconsciously licking the salty moisture from her skin.

"The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," she said, her voice wavering.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," Uther dismissed her.

"Thank you, sire," Cathryn said.

She curtseyed to the king and then was led from the throne room by a Knight of Camelot. Thankful that the ordeal was over, she headed back to the lower town, ready to be surrounded by her family in the safety of their small but comfortable lodgings.

"It cannot continue," Uther said out loud to his trusted council, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father," Arthur offered. "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

He knew that if left to anyone else, they would hastily assign blame to the first person they suspected, and it would be chaos. If Arthur took the responsibility himself, he could be sure that the investigation was fair.

Uther was unnerved by sorcery being practiced in Camelot right under his nose. He trusted his son and believed that he would do a thorough job of it, but he no longer felt that the fight against sorcery could be won with Arthur's methods. He loved his son, but his soft heart did him no favors in the king's opinion.

"No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the witchfinder," he called out to his guards.

Marian and Merlin both looked at Gaius. Neither had ever heard of this witchfinder, but the name alone caused worry. Gaius looked at them gravely, knowing that they would both be in danger should the witchfinder come to Camelot.

Marian watched Morgana, who was seated next to the king's throne, as she paled at the mention of the witchfinder. Morgana looked around the throne room, terrified, and caught Marian's eye. The young healer offered her a small comforting smile. Morgana knew that her nightmares made her a suspect, and if Uther even suspected her of sorcery, she was sure she would be burned at the stake.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked.

"The witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable," Uther dismissed the physician's concerns.

"Of course," Gaius said meekly.

The council members were dismissed, and Marian followed behind Gaius and Merlin as they made their way back to the physician's chambers.

"How many times, Merlin?" Gaius yelled as they entered his chambers, his voice echoing sharply. "How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life? What were you thinking?"

"Gaius, keep it down!" Marian chastised him as she closed the door behind her.

"I… I wasn't thinking," Merlin said.

"Well, think, boy, think!" Gaius continued to yell. He had to get it through to Merlin that magic was nothing to play around with.

"It was just a bit of fun," Merlin tried to laugh.

"It was magic, and it was seen. Do you not see that you've not only put yourself in danger but Marian as well?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," Merlin looked from Gaius to Marian regretfully. He hadn't thought about that when he did it.

"You must hide the book. And anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way," Gaius ordered them both.

Marian stood and headed to the door to go to her chamber. She didn't have anything that would connect her to magic, but she did have her cell phone. Her modern clothes had been burned long ago, and the fastenings disposed of, but her phone was her only connection to the future, and she was loathed to part with it. She greedily hoarded the last of its battery power, hoping that it would still work should she ever need to prove where she came from.

When Merlin made no move to go hide his book on magic, Gaius looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Now?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him," Gaius told them.

"The witchfinder?"

"Yes, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with," Gaius said grimly.

"But I'm not a witch. Look. No dress or anything," Merlin joked.

Marian and Gaius both looked at him unamused.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Merlin," she said to him.

Merlin's face fell. "I'll get the book," he said before going back to his room.

000

The next day, Merlin, Marian, and Gaius were walking through the lower town, shopping for ingredients. They continued on their way, stopping at several stalls, and never noticing the tall menacing figure watching them from the shadows.

When they were finished, they started back up to the citadel, packages in hand.

"Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face," a low, looming voice called from behind them.

The three turned and saw a tall man dressed in dark clothing and a large wide-brimmed hat. His blue eyes were cold and unfeeling, his smile sinister.

"Nor I, Aredian," Gaius replied.

Marian's heart stopped. It was the witchfinder. He looked just as unpleasant and unfriendly as Gaius had described.

"A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge," the man all but accused.

"Scientific knowledge," Gaius countered.

"Of course," Aredian nodded in disbelief. He looked at Marian and Merlin, waiting for an introduction.

Gaius gestured beside him. "My assistants, Merlin and Marian."

"Merlin," he repeated. His icy blue eyes turned on Marian, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "And Marian. A woman physician, then? Interesting."

"I am a healer apprentice _and _a woman, yes. What of it?" she bit out, eyes narrowing. She rose to her full height and squared her shoulders. Marian wasn't about to let him know how much he intimidated her.

"May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian," Gaius said, trying to deflect the witchfinder's attention from his charges. "However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do."

"Naturally," Aredian said.

Gaius, Marian, and Merlin turned to leave.

"Merlin?" Aredian called. The three healers turned around. "I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour."

Merlin nodded weakly.

"You as well, Marian. A healer and a woman," Aredian chuckled wickedly as he smiled at Marian, sending shivers down her spine.

000

Marian waited outside Aredian's chambers while Merlin went inside. She leaned against the far wall of the corridor, biting the inside of her cheek. The fact that Merlin was the first one the witchfinder called to question didn't bode well for the young warlock.

After several long and grueling minutes, Merlin burst out into the corridor, his face tight.

"Come, Marian, the healer," Aredian called softly from inside the chamber.

Marian stepped inside, willing herself to walk confidently across the room. Aredian was sitting at a desk that was covered in papers. He had small skulls placed on the tabletop. One was used as an inkwell, while the other was facing the door. Marian assumed he meant it as an intimidation tactic. It worked.

"Sit down," Aredian said, barely looking up from what he was writing and gesturing to the chair across the desk.

Marian sat down, keeping her back straight and her face neutral. She had a feeling that she would have to lie to the witchfinder. As she waited for him to begin his questioning, she went over what little she knew about interrogation tactics from crime TV shows she watched before being sent to Camelot.

_Look to the left, _she thought to herself. _Don't hesitate when you answer. Don't fidget._

She blew out the breath she had been holding.

"Your accent, where are you from?" he asked without looking up from his papers.

"Across the Great Seas of Meredor," she answered without hesitation. She was practiced at this lie.

Aredian stopped writing and looked up, surprised.

"I was not aware that there were inhabitable lands that far. How long did it take you to get to Camelot?"

"Many months," she replied. She kept her answers simple, not offering more information than was asked for.

"Hmm," he responded. "What brought you to Camelot?"

Marian faltered. She had never been asked that before. Aredian's smile widened as she hesitated to answer.

"It's a simple enough question, Marian. Why did you leave your home?"

"It was not my choice," she told him truthfully.

"Oh?" he replied, his eyebrows raised. "Go on."

She jutted her chin out and stared him down, refusing to answer.

Aredian chuckled and wrote something down on his paper.

"Why become a healer, then? It's not usually a job that a woman takes on."

"It was the job offered to me," she said shortly. Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. It took all of her willpower not to wipe at it.

"By whom?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Gaius, the court physician."

"And why would the court physician offer you, a stranger to these lands, a coveted position in the royal palace?" Aredian asked as he put his quill down. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing her every move.

"I guess he felt pity for me. I was in need," she replied.

"I see," Aredian grinned. He stared unblinkingly at her for another moment before taking up his quill again and writing on his paper. "You may go, Marian," he dismissed her.

Marian stood to leave. Before she reached the door, Aredian looked up from beneath his brow.

"A healer and a woman," he said, chuckling.

000

The next day Aredian had asked to see the king in the presence of the council. He had three witnesses that needed to testify. Everyone gathered in the throne room. The tension was palpable as they waited for the king to enter.

Gaius stood between his charges, his eyes nervously roaming the room. Aredian hadn't been in Camelot long. If he was already calling witnesses, then Gaius was sure he had already decided who was to blame.

Marian looked up from where she was standing and watched Morgana as she fidgeted in her chair. Though she was predisposed to not like the young woman, she pitied her. Morgana was kind and delicate… and terrified. It made Marian wonder what would happen to turn her into the villain she had read about in the legends.

Uther entered the throne room and sat in his throne, nodding at Aredian to begin. The witchfinder called three young women from the lower town to come forward. Marian recognized them from her rounds with Gaius. Beatrice worked as a barmaid in the Rising Sun Tavern, Annie was a maid in the palace kitchens, and Rowena was Old Joseph, the pig farmer's granddaughter.

"Speak, do not be afraid," Aredian said to Beatrice.

"I…" Beatrice hesitated. "I was drawing water from the well, sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming," she said, her voice wavering.

"I haven't done anything, I promise," Merlin whispered to Gaius.

Aredian turned to the next girl, Annie. "Tell them what you saw."

"A goblin dancing on the coals," Annie replied, frightened. "It was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it." She trembled as she finished.

Aredian looked to the king. "As you've heard, my lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning." He gestured to Rowena, who stood wringing her hands nervously.

She stepped forward timidly. "There was a sorcerer, sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth," she said as she shakily brought both hands up to cover her mouth.

"And what manner of creature?" Aredian asked.

She looked from the witchfinder to the king. With tears in her eyes, she answered. "Toads, sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist!"

Aredian turned to Uther, a satisfied grin breaking out. "The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now, magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot," he proclaimed.

"I can scarcely believe it," Uther breathed out, his eyes wide.

"Yet it is the truth, my lord," Aredian's voice echoed throughout the throne room. "Fortunately, I've utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" Uther asked, anxiously gripping the arms of his throne.

"Oh, I do, my lord," Aredian boomed. "I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room." He looked behind him, staring intently at every pair of eyes that watched him "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable!"

Morgana looked as if she were going to faint. Everyone else looked around as if they could find out who the culprit was just by looking at them. Uther stood in anticipation.

His audience waited with bated breath as Aredian continued. "The facts point to one person and one person alone," he turned and pointed to Merlin. "The boy, Merlin!"

No one said anything. Surely he was joking. Not one person thought that Merlin was clever or capable enough to be the nefarious sorcerer.

Marian's heart pounded in her chest. She bristled as his accusation, but for her safety as much as Merlin's, she didn't move a muscle.

Arthur's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Merlin? You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Gaius yelled.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need," Aredian said confidently.

"Merlin?" Uther looked to the young man to explain himself.

"I have nothing to hide from him," Merlin replied with more confidence than he felt.

"Very well," Uther said. "Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin."

The guards took Merlin down to the dungeons while Aredian and the knights went to search the physician's chambers, Arthur, Gaius, and Marian following.

000

When they finally got to the physician's chambers, the knights were already searching through the room, breaking glass, overturning stools, and throwing books and paper to the floor.

"Careful, please! That's my life's work!" Gaius yelled at them.

Aredian stood in the middle of the room, directing them on where to search. "Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment."

Arthur looked around at the destruction in anger. Surely they could look without destroying the place. "There's nothing here, Aredian!" the prince yelled.

"I'll be the judge of that," Aredian bit out. He ran over and pointed at the tapestry on the wall. "Over there behind this tapestry," he ordered. "In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs," he said as he pointed to the only stool left standing. "In there within those powder jars!" he pointed to the ingredient shelf behind Gaius's worktable. He was a madman who thrived on the chaos in his wake.

"For god's sake, stop already! You're destroying the place!" Marian yelled. She watched as Sir Leon went to the powder jars and pulled them down, shattering them as they hit the floor and spilling their contents all over.

A bracelet fell out amongst the powder and screeched across the floor. Sir Leon bent to pick it up.

"Here!" he said. He looked at Marian and Gaius regretfully as he handed it to the witchfinder. Though he didn't want it to be true, he rather liked Merlin, but he had a duty to the king.

Aredian grinned widely. "An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?"

Gaius hesitated. "No," he replied.

"Well, our work is done. I must inform the king," Aredian said as he turned to leave.

"Aredian!" Gaius called behind him. "I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin."

Everyone turned to look at the physician. Marian held her breath, afraid of what would come next.

"Oh? Well, who does it belong to, then?" Aredian asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Gaius looked at Marian, a look of regret on his face. He must do it to protect both her and Merlin. "It belongs to me," he lied.

"No!" Marian screamed.

She started forward toward Aredian, not knowing what she would do once she got there. Arthur grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back. As she struggled to break free, he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Calm yourself, Marian. You can't help him by getting into trouble."

An evil grin broke across Aredian's face. "Seize him!" he ordered the knights.

Gaius was escorted out of the physician's chambers and to the dungeon. Arthur let Marian go and asked that Leon look after her, keeping her there. He followed Gaius out and went to the dungeon to release Merlin.

Marian stood in the middle of the room, looking around at the destruction the knights had caused. Leon watched her, feeling guilty. He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Marian," he said.

She shook his arm off and bent to start picking up Gaius's papers. "He's not guilty, you know," she said to him. "Neither of them is."

"Then, who?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, Sir Leon, but it wasn't them." She stood abruptly and narrowed her eyes at him. "You can go. I won't leave. I promise."

"The prince—"

"I have too much to do to leave now," she interrupted, gesturing at the mess he and the other knights had created.

Leon nodded to her. "I'll be just outside if you need anything," he said softly, guilt and worry eating away at him.

000

Having been released from the dungeon after Gaius was arrested, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers to find the room a mess. He stood in the doorway, looking at the destruction. Broken glass and pottery littered the floor, their contents spread all over. Off to the side were a couple of piles of papers and books. Marian sat on the steps to the upper bookshelves, her head in her arms and resting in her lap. Her shoulders were shaking, and Merlin could hear her soft cries.

"Marian…" he said gently as he finally stepped into the room.

She lifted her head to see who had entered. Her face was stained with tears, and her eyes were puffy and red. Marian stood quickly and ran over to Merlin, embracing him tightly. She buried her head in Merlin's chest as she hugged him, and when she finally spoke, her voice was muffled.

"They took him, Merlin! They destroyed the place and took Gaius!"

"I know," he said as he patted her back. "I saw him as I left the dungeon."

She lifted her head and stepped back, embarrassed at seeming so vulnerable. "What are we going to do?" she sniffed as she wiped her wet nose on her sleeve.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," he told her. "We have to."

000

The following day didn't bring the young healers any answers. Aredian questioned Gaius thoroughly, his methods rough. Merlin tried to appeal to Arthur, but the prince, though bothered by the whole ordeal, couldn't help Gaius. They would have to wait to hear Aredian's conclusions.

The witchfinder must have made some progress during his interrogations because the next day, he began questioning other members of the royal household. He brought in maids and manservants, browbeating them for answers. At midday, he changed his venue and went down to the dungeon warden's room. There he summoned the Lady Morgana, using the atmosphere of the dank dungeon and a view of the torture devices to his advantage to intimidate her.

Marian was walking through the corridor when she ran into Morgana, who wasn't looking at where she was going. Marian fell to the floor, stunned.

"Oh, Marian!" Morgana cried out. "I'm so sorry!"

She offered her hand to help the healer up. Marian gratefully took it and stood. When she looked over Morgana, she saw that the lady was pale and trembling.

"Are you alright, my lady?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Morgana replied at little too quickly. She plastered a fake smile on her face, hoping to distract Marian.

"It was Aredian, wasn't it?" Marian asked.

Morgana let a couple of tears fall as she nodded wordlessly. Marian put her worries aside and gently embraced the frightened woman.

"Everything will be alright, Morgana. They're only dreams. Besides, Uther cares for you, he won't let anything happen to you," she said softly as Morgana clung to her.

When Morgana pulled back, Marian released her and smiled.

"Thank you, Marian. You're a true friend. I can see why Gwen cares for you so much," she told her.

"She cares for you as well, my lady. Everyone does."

Morgana smiled back in thanks and started toward her chamber, her shoulders held a little higher.

000

After he had questioned the Lady Morgana, Aredian headed over to Gaius's cell. The old physician was fast asleep on the dirty mattress on the floor and didn't wake when Aredian unlocked the door and stepped in. The witchfinder bent down to Gaius and poked his hand.

"Gaius," he said, waking the physician. "Are you prepared to confess?"

"I'd rather die first," Gaius said mournfully.

"Good. And die you shall," Aredian replied, grinning. "But not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company!"

Gaius opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at his torturer. "What?" he asked, surprised.

"Merlin, Marian, and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames," the witchfinder said, full of glee.

"No. This is a trick."

Aredian shook his head, the grin never leaving his face. "Uh-uh. You've corrupted them, Gaius, and they must answer to their king. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?" Gaius asked, dreading the answer.

"Unless you confess. To everything," Aredian replied.

Gaius took a deep breath and looked at the man thoughtfully. He needed to save Merlin; it was the boy's destiny to bring about Albion alongside Arthur. Besides, he cared for Merlin, Marian, and Morgana. He was an old man who had lived his life. If his sacrifice would save those he loved, Gaius would gladly give up his life.

"Fine, Aredian," Gaius conceded. "You win. I shall confess."

000

The court was called to the council chamber that evening. Marian, Merlin, and Gwen huddled together to the side, each tense with worry. Aredian stood next to Uther's throne and nodded at the guards in the back of the room.

Gaius was brought in and thrown roughly to the floor in front of the king. His hair was mussed, and his long tunic was wrinkled and hanging to the side. There was hay in Gaius's hair and dirt on his face. His time in the dungeon hadn't been kind.

"Careful!" Marian blurted out, earning a sharp look from both Uther and Aredian.

Aredian grabbed Gaius's shoulder in his hand and pushed him down further.

"Confess! Confess!" he screamed at the physician.

Gaius turned back to look at Merlin and Marian, sorrow filling his eyes. He faced the king again and gave his confession through a raw and wavering voice.

"I… I am a sorcerer, sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well. I… I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth," he cried out.

Uther couldn't believe it. Gaius was one of his most trusted counselors, and moreover, his friend. He stood, shocked, and saddened by the man's confession. "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you… to death."

Aredian was practically jumping out of his skin with glee. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire!" his voice booming through the room. "He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

Marian, Merlin, and Gwen stood unmoving, staring in shock. The guards picked Gaius up and dragged him from the room. Marian started toward Aredian, but Gwen caught her hand and held onto her tightly. However, no one was prepared for Merlin's outburst.

"You're a liar!" he screamed as he charged at Aredian.

The witchfinder held up his hand to stop the attack, but Arthur got there first, restraining his manservant.

"Guards!" Uther commanded.

"You're a liar!" Merlin screamed again, fighting the prince to get away as Arthur dragged him backward.

"I'll deal with this," Arthur told the guards as they approached. He pulled Merlin from the chamber and to the dungeon, with Marian following.

When they arrived down in the dungeon, Arthur let Merlin go. Marian watched as the young warlock turned and swung his fist at Arthur's face. The prince easily blocked the punch and twisted Merlin's arm behind his back, causing Merlin to scream out in frustration.

"I know you're upset. I know you're angry," Arthur calmly said to him. "It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then, what are you doing?" Merlin asked angrily as the prince let him go.

Arthur looked behind him at Marian and pushed Merlin toward the cells. "I'm breaking the law," he said as he unlocked Gaius's cell door and let Merlin in.

"I can only give you a few minutes," he said. "And only one at a time," he added quickly when Marian came up beside him.

Merlin rushed into the cell and hugged Gaius, the door closing behind him. Arthur walked away to give them some privacy, beckoning Marian to follow.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She shook her head, at a loss as to what to say.

"Did you know?" he asked her.

She looked up at him sharply. "Of course not, Arthur, because none of it's true!" she replied angrily.

"I thought as much. I just don't understand why Gaius would confess if he was innocent," Arthur said more to himself than anyone else.

"You really can't guess?" Marian said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jesus, Arthur, I didn't know you could be that dense."

Arthur looked at her, narrowing his eyes. He had to remind himself that she was angry and upset, that she didn't mean to speak to him that way.

"He was blackmailed or coerced into confessing, sire," she said, trying to soften her previous words with respect.

"You think Aredian is lying, then?" Arthur asked, surprised. If this were true, it would be harder than he thought to convince his father of Gaius's innocence.

"I know he is."

Arthur watched her thoughtfully for another moment before leaving to fetch Merlin. The prince had much to consider and little time to do it.

000

Much to Marian's dismay, a pyre was being built in the middle of the stone courtyard. She snuck out of the castle and tried to stop the guards from adding more wood. She was forcefully arguing with one of them when Arthur heard the ruckus and came out to investigate.

"What's going on?" he asked his guard.

"She won't leave, sire. She's disrupting the peace," the guard answered dutifully. He didn't like what they had to do any more than anyone else, Gaius was beloved in Camelot, but he had a duty to carry out the king's orders, and he meant to do just that.

"Disrupting the _peace_? What the hell is peaceful about burning an innocent man?" Marian yelled at him.

Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Continue what you're doing, Lionel. I'll take care of this," the prince called back to the guard.

He dragged Marian up the palace steps and into the building. He didn't say a word as they climbed the stairs and headed to the physician's chambers, her arm in his vice-like grip. When they reached the corridor, Arthur stopped and faced her.

"Marian, you have to stop this. I can't protect you if Aredian sets his sights on you," he told her frankly.

Marian's hard look melted away as she realized that he was only concerned for her safety. She looked away, tears in her eyes.

Arthur held onto her shoulders and stooped to look her in the eye. "I'm just concerned for you and Merlin. Bringing attention to yourself isn't going to help Gaius."

"I know, Arthur. I just… Gaius is the only father I've ever loved," she said as tears began to spill.

Arthur sighed and pulled her into his arms, embracing her gently. She sobbed on his shoulder for a few moments before pulling back and wiping her face.

"I'm sorry, sire," she said in a small voice.

The prince grasped her shoulder and squeezed. "It's fine, Marian. Just take care, alright?"

She nodded and turned to go to the physician's chambers to find Merlin.

"Marian?" Arthur called after her.

She turned to face him.

"Look after Merlin, will you? I don't want him to end up in the dungeon, or worse."

Marian gave him a small smile and nodded before turning back on her way.

000

Gaius sat on the filthy mattress on the dungeon floor of his cell, resigned to his fate. He never thought twice about sacrificing himself to save Merlin and Marian. After he had lost the love of his life during the Great Purge, Gaius hadn't expected to ever become a father. So it was a surprise to him when he began to feel a paternal love for his charges. Merlin and Marian were young, energetic, and idealistic, everything he had been so long ago. He only hoped that Aredian would back off after his execution.

Gaius remained in the cell, lost in his own thoughts when Aredian entered.

"Ah, Gaius. Well, I hope you've found some relief now that your ordeal is over," the witchfinder said, feigning concern.

"Your concern is touching, Aredian. Now, will you please get out of my sight," Gaius replied bitterly.

"Ha!" The physician's discomfort amused Aredian. "Of course. I just thought you'd want to hear the news, that's all."

"What news?"

"My investigations have begun," he grinned.

Gaius's eyes widened "Begun? But you already extracted my confession."

"Indeed. Which just leaves Merlin, Marian, and the Lady Morgana," Aredian said as if it were obvious.

"But we struck a bargain!"

"Oh, I don't bargain with sorcerers," Aredian cackled as he backed out of the cell and closed the door.

000

Marian and Merlin were in the physician's chambers, looking out of the window at the stone courtyard below. Merlin reached over and laid his hand on Marian's shoulder, pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her. They stood there in silence as they watched the progress of the pyre where the man they considered a father was to be executed in the morning. Silent tears fell freely as they realized that neither of them knew how to save Gaius.

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled as she burst into the physician's chambers. "He won't let go! He won't stop!"

Merlin and Marian ran over to the distraught young woman. Marian grasped Gwen's hands in hers to calm her.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"The witchfinder's questioning Morgana again," Gwen replied, her voice cracking. "I'm worried; she's close to a breaking point."

"Yeah, that's what he does," he said ruefully. "He breaks you down, and in the end, you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet," Merlin told her.

Gwen furrowed her brow. "But why would he do such a thing?"

Marian allowed herself a small smile at her friend. Gwen was so kind-hearted that she tried to see the good in even the worst of villains.

"Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers," Merlin explained. "Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen asked.

"Get some," Merlin said, determined. He turned to leave the chambers, heading to Aredian's suite.

"Be careful, Merlin!" Marian called out to him as he left.

000

It was an agonizingly long wait for Merlin to come back. Marian paced the floor, much to Gwen's annoyance. Marian sighed as she passed Gwen, and after the fifth sigh, Gwen put her hand out to stop her.

"Marian, pacing won't help. You're going to run a rut in the floor," she said gently.

"Sorry, Gwen. I'm just so anxious. I hope Merlin can find something to help Gaius," Marian said, sitting down on a stool.

"And not get caught," Gwen added.

The women shared a worried look just as Merlin opened the door and quickly ran into the chamber, his fist clutched protectively to his chest. He held his fist out to them and opened his fingers, grinning widely. He had brought several delicate red petals back with him from Aredian's chambers.

Marian looked up at him and grinned back. "Let me go get my book," she said as she left to go to her chamber.

She grabbed the book on plant identification Gaius had given her. When she got back to the physician's chambers, the three of them pored over her book and others to try to identify the petals.

"This is hopeless!" Gwen said as she thumbed through a different book on plants that she had found lying about.

"Keep looking," Merlin said, turning the page of Marian's book.

"We don't even know if this flower means anything," Gwen lamented.

"No, we don't, but it's all we've got," he replied.

Marian pointed to a drawing of a red petal and let out a loud _whoop!_

"Here," Merlin said, calling Gwen over. "Belladonna."

"_For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation_... This is hopeless, Merlin," Gwen sighed.

Merlin continued reading the page. "No, wait. Listen. _Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations_."

"So?" Gwen shook her head.

"Aredian's witnesses," Merlin scoffed. "It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions!"

"It makes sense if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?" she asked.

"Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly," Merlin said, looking around the room thoughtfully. "The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else."

"They could've been getting it from anyone," Gwen said, feeling hopeless.

"Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?" Merlin asked.

"They were all women?"

"No, that doesn't tell us anything," Merlin sighed, defeated. They were so close!

Marian nodded her head just as Gwen spoke.

"Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy?" Gwen asked them, smiling.

"Makeup!" Marian blurted, unthinking. Of course, neither of them would know what _makeup_ was.

Gwen gave her a strange look and then clarified. "Things to make them look beautiful!"

The three took off for the lower town to see the apothecary.

000

Gwen knocked on the apothecary's door with no result. Marian held her ear to the door to see if she could hear anyone inside. Deciding that there was someone home, Marian lifted her fist and banged heavily on the wood.

"We know you're home!" she yelled, earning a sharp look from her friends. "What?" she shrugged. They needed results, and being polite wasn't going to cut it.

The door opened as Marian went to bang on it again. An older man with graying hair stood in the doorway.

"Gwen?" the apothecary asked, surprised. He stood to the side to let them in the shop.

"Do you sell a tincture of belladonna?" Gwen asked.

"What's this all about?" He was suspicious. Strange things had been happening over the last few days, and he wanted no part of it.

"Please, it's important," Gwen pleaded.

"Well, I… I think I've got some somewhere," he told them, confused. "But what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know."

"Eye drops?" Gwen asked, looking at Merlin and Marian pointedly.

The apothecary went over to a shelf and picked up a small bottle of belladonna, handing it over to Gwen. "Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful," he explained as if it were obvious.

Merlin took the bottle from her and held it out. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

The apothecary hesitated. "Well, my usual suppliers," he finally replied.

"Sure you didn't get it from someone else?" Merlin asked.

Marian crossed her arms at the older man, giving him a sour look. He was definitely hiding something.

"Of course, I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep," he bit out.

"Nope," Marian said.

"Nope? What do you mean _nope, _girl?"

"You're hiding something, old man. And I intend to find out what it is," she threatened.

The apothecary was shocked at the normally mild-mannered healer.

Desperate to keep it civil, Gwen spoke up. "It was Aredian who gave you the belladonna, wasn't it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." The apothecary turned to leave, unwilling to put up with anymore questioning.

Merlin stepped forward, and Marian blocked the older man's path.

"But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?" Merlin asked him.

"That has nothing to do with me!"

"That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions. Visions produced by the belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius," Merlin pleaded with him.

"Gaius would help if it were you! Help us save him!" Marian yelled.

The apothecary looked between them and stammered. "H-He forced me to sell it. He… he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone."

Finally, they had gotten somewhere. Gwen went up to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "It was him? It was Aredian?" she asked.

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "Yes, it was him."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," Merlin and Marian said in unison.

They rushed from the apothecary's and went back up to the castle. When they reached the physician's chambers, Merlin grabbed the belladonna petals, and with the tincture in hand, he turned to go find the king.

"That's it. We've got everything we need," he said.

Gwen worried that the king wouldn't believe a servant over Aredian. "But is it enough?" she asked him.

"We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?" he said, anxious to get started.

"It's still just our word against Aredian's!"

"Gwen, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead."

"Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of," Gwen reasoned.

"Gwen's right, Merlin. We can't screw this up. We need a plan," Marian said.

Inspiration struck Merlin, and he grinned. "I'll be as quick as I can," he told them, setting the belladonna on the table before leaving.

000

Marian and Gwen waited dutifully in the physician's chambers for Merlin to return. Again. The sun had just started peeking through the window when he walked back through the door.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Gwen called out as she and Marian jumped up from their stools.

"It's done. Everything's in place," he replied.

"But it's too late!" Gwen said, shaking her head. "Gaius has already left the dungeons!"

"Then… then we'll have to delay the execution." Merlin was angry at himself for taking so long. They couldn't give up, though. And if everything went according to plan, it wouldn't be too hard to exonerate Gaius.

"How?"

"Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur," he said, determined.

"No. Leave Arthur to me," Gwen told him. Arthur had been more attentive to her over the past year. If Gwen were honest, her feelings had changed as well. He was softer to her and affectionate, so she believed she would be able to get through to him better than anyone.

The three left the chambers and ran to the stone courtyard below. They pushed their way through the crowd, trying to get to Arthur. Marian looked up as she heard a wooden cart roll up the cobblestone and to the middle of the courtyard where the pyre had been built. The cart was designed as a cage, and Gaius was imprisoned within. It was humiliating to watch the once respected and proud physician being driven through the crowd like a caged animal.

Marian couldn't stop watching as Gaius went by. Their eyes met, and she saw a look of regret on his face. She stopped at the edge of the crowd and watched in horror as Aredian roughly dragged Gaius from the cage and to the ground.

"Easy there! Show some respect!" Arthur called out to Aredian.

Gwen had better luck than either Merlin or Marian and got to Arthur's side just as Aredian was tying Gaius to the stake in the middle of the pyre.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Gwen called out to the prince as she made her way to him. He looked over at her in surprise as she reached him. "Arthur, you've got to stop this!"

"I can't, Gwen. You know I can't," he sighed.

"Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent," she told him.

"My father's already passed sentence. There's nothing I can do," he said as he looked down in shame.

"You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen rebuked. "You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!"

Arthur looked at her sharply. "Guinevere—" he started.

"You did it once before to my father; are you really willing to let it happen again?" she interrupted. "And you can stop looking at me like that; I know I'm only a servant! I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one!"

Arthur looked at Gaius in shame. The elderly physician was struggling against the ropes in fear. What Gwen said pierced Arthur's heart. He had let her father, an innocent man accused of sorcery, die needlessly. He should have stood up to his father; he should have protected the old blacksmith. Instead, he had failed his subject and his friend. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Aredian lit his torch and stepped up to the pyre to light it.

"Wait!" Arthur called out as he held his hand out to stop Aredian. The prince ordered the guards to untie Gaius and take him back to the dungeon. He gave Aredian a disapproving look, and then went back into the castle to speak with his father. Gwen, Marian, and Merlin followed him closely.

Aredian scowled as he put the torch out and stormed up the palace steps, furious at the prince's interference. He meant to have strong words with Uther about his son's meddling.

000

The council was summoned to the throne room. Merlin, Marian, Gwen, the apothecary, and the witnesses from before joined them. All stood before the king, the prince, and the witchfinder, with Merlin ready to make his case.

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops," he said, stepping forward to hand the bottle of belladonna to the king.

"And you bought this belladonna from this man?" Uther asked the witnesses.

Beatrice, Annie, and Rowena nodded to the king.

He turned to the apothecary. "Where did you get it from?" he asked.

The apothecary looked around nervously as Aredian stared him down.

"Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here," Uther said to him.

"The witchfinder," the apothecary nodded his head toward Aredian. "He gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?" Uther asked.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake," he replied, his voice wavering in fear.

"How do you answer to these accusations?" Uther asked Aredian sternly.

Aredian barked out a laugh. "They're absurd! The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?" Merlin sassed.

"Silence! You have no authority here!" the king yelled.

"Father…" Arthur started. He needed to diffuse the situation and rein in his father's temper if Gaius was to be saved. "Let's settle this once and for all," he continued as he walked over to Merlin. "If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says…" he trailed off, looking pointedly at the witchfinder.

"I have nothing to hide," Aredian said, his confidence waning.

000

The king ordered his guards to begin searching Aredian's chamber. He waited somewhat impatiently at the doorway with Arthur, Aredian, and Morgana. Merlin and Marian stood behind the king, Merlin with a small smile on his face. Marian could feel his excitement as the guards neared the cupboard next to the bed.

"You're wasting your time," Aredian huffed.

"The cupboard over there," Arthur ordered as he pointed to the cupboard by the bed.

Merlin held his breath as the door was opened, and dozens of amulets fell to the floor in a loud clatter. On the shelf in the cupboard were at least 20 or more bottles of belladonna, identical to the one Merlin had given the king.

Uther, Arthur, and Morgana looked to Aredian in astonishment. But no one seemed as shocked as Aredian.

"These things don't belong to me! This is a trick!" he cried out, coughing. "That boy plots against me!"

He pointed at Merlin, who feigned innocence as the king turned to him. Uther's attention was once again on the witchfinder as Aredian grabbed at his throat and tried to clear it. He stepped back, hitting a table. Gagging and coughing, Aredian's mouth opened as he lurched forward, looking as if he were about to be sick. When he retched, a large toad slowly emerged from his gaping mouth and fell to the floor with a croaking thud.

Everyone in the room stood still in shock. Uther looked up from the toad to Aredian, anger and fear etched on his face. He drew his sword. "Sorcerer!" the king cried out.

Panicking, Aredian grabbed Morgana and held her to his chest, a dagger at her throat. He backed away from the rest, pulling Morgana with him.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive," Uther warned, his voice low and dangerous.

"I will if you value the life of your ward," Aredian threatened.

Morgana whimpered as his hold on her tightened.

Merlin turned away from the rest, and from behind the king, he whispered a spell. "Forbærnan."

The hilt of Aredian's dagger glowed red with heat, and his flesh sizzled as the hilt burned his hand. He dropped the dagger and let go of Morgana as he cradled his pained hand. She bolted from his side, back to Uther. Aredian backed up into a wooden crate, tripping and falling backward out of the stained glass window. Arthur and Uther rushed to the window and watched as Aredian fell to his death on the stone below.

Uther couldn't believe it. Aredian had been the sorcerer all along.

"Father?" Arthur looked to Uther, eyebrows raised.

Uther sighed. "Release Gaius," he said, prompting Arthur, Merlin, and Marian to rush from the room. "And have someone clean up this mess!"

000

That evening Marian made supper for Gaius and Merlin. It was the first time she had made the stew without direction from the physician. Gaius sat across from Merlin at the table as Marian brought their full bowls over.

"What I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber?" Gaius asked Merlin.

They had been discussing the events from the last week with Merlin giving Gaius a play-by-play account of Aredian's literal fall. Even Marian didn't know the whole truth of it.

"Just a hunch, really," Merlin said guiltily.

"I see," Gaius said suspiciously. "And the toad?"

Merlin nearly choked on his stew. "That I…" he cleared his throat, refusing to look at either of them. "I… erm… can't explain."

"I can hardly explain it myself," Gaius said knowingly. "Unless, of course, you put it there."

Merlin's spoon dropped back to the bowl, and he grinned. "Okay, Gaius, fair enough. I promise I will never save your life again."

"Promise?" Gaius asked with a grin of his own.

"Absolutely," Merlin said, sobering briefly.

Unable to keep up the façade, the men broke into laughter. Marian rolled her eyes at them, though she was glad and especially relieved that the ordeal was over.

"Honestly, Merlin, the toad was a step too far," Gaius admonished, still grinning.

"You should've seen the look on his face," Merlin laughed.

Gaius pulled a face, imitating a toad coming out from his mouth. Marian burst into a fit of giggles at him.

This is what family life was supposed to be. She ate her stew contentedly as Merlin and Gaius continued to joke and laugh.

000

Gaius had been cleared of any wrong-doing after Aredian had fallen from the castle window. He returned to his duties as court physician, but not before he admonished Uther for his hasty actions.

Despite being terrified of it, Marian asked Merlin and Gaius to help her learn to control her magic. She was fearful that she would be found out if she accidentally healed someone magically. She and Merlin pored over his book on magic, carefully practicing the spells.

Though Marian learned the ancient incantations, she was unable to get her magic to work again. Apparently, she was only able to cast a spell the once. Satisfied that she wouldn't accidentally use her magic, Marian resumed her duties as a healer apprentice. It seemed that life had gotten back to normal, with one exception. Marian had a new friend in Morgana.

Morgana no longer needed Gaius's potions to help her sleep; her nightmares had miraculously disappeared. Marian still was wary around the young woman but tried her best to hide it so as to not insult her new friend.

Things seemed to be going well until one day, a man from the outlying villages came to Camelot to report that the Fires of Idrisholas were burning once more. Gaius told Merlin and Marian of the Knights of Medhir, who could only be summoned when the fires were lit, and who were controlled by a powerful sorceress. He feared that the knights were awake and on their way to terrorized Camelot.

While Merlin and Arthur left to investigate, a sleeping sickness fell over the city and palace. One by one, royal, noble, and citizen alike came into the physician's chambers for treatment. Marian had been learning to concoct a potion from Gaius when the sickness hit her. The last thing she remembered was Gaius's worried face as she fell to the floor.

When Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot, they found that everyone was fast asleep. Guards fell at their posts, children fell where they played, servants fell in mid-step, and Marian fell fast asleep on the floor of the physician's chambers. Everyone had been affected. Everyone except for Morgana.

The sickness that had befallen the kingdom was the doing of the sorceress, Morgause. She had planted a living spell to summon the Knights of Medhir within Morgana that spread like a disease, causing the sleeping sickness.

As Camelot slept, Morgause, along with the Knights of Medhir, rode to attack. Desperate, and beginning to feel the effects of the sickness himself, Merlin consulted the Great Dragon, who was imprisoned deep within the caves under the city. But his advice would come with a price. He told Merlin that he would only help him if he released him from his chains. Having no choice, Merlin swore on his mother's life that he would release the dragon after Camelot was safe. Satisfied, the dragon advised that the only way to break the spell that summoned the knights would be to kill the vessel of the spell, Morgana.

As Morgause and the knights attacked, Merlin took the only option left to him. He poisoned Morgana as they hid in the council chamber. As she lay dying in his arms, Morgause burst through the door. Cradling Morgana, the sorceress bargained for Morgana's life. She stopped the attack, and in return, Merlin told her what he had used to poison Morgana. Morgause, as it turned out, was Morgana's half-sister and cared deeply for her. After the spell was broken, she disappeared with her sister in a gust of wind and magic.

When Marian awoke, she found out that all hell had broken loose in Camelot. Morgana had disappeared without a trace, leaving Uther in a state of panic that no one had seen before. The king sent the knights and Arthur to scour the lands for her.

Merlin had kept his promise, and using one of the magical swords from the Knights of Medhir, he released the dragon from his chains.

Camelot was under attack by the Great Dragon just as Arthur and his knights returned from their search for Morgana empty-handed. Once again, Arthur and Merlin left Camelot in search of the only person who could control the dragon and save Camelot, the dragonlord Balinor.

The journey wasn't without heartache for the young warlock. Before leaving, Gaius had admitted to Merlin that Balinor was actually his father. Once they found him, Balinor eventually agreed to help Merlin control the Great Dragon after he found out his friend, Gaius, was still alive and living in Camelot. When Merlin told him that he was Balinor's son, the dragonlord and the warlock bonded.

Sadly, Balinor had been fatally wounded on their way back to Camelot, but before he succumbed to his wounds, he passed on the secrets of the dragonlords. He told Merlin that the powers of the dragonlords were passed down from father to son. Merlin mourned his father's death in secret since he had to keep his relationship to the man from Arthur.

After they returned to Camelot without the dragonlord, Arthur and his knights rode out to face the dragon. Merlin followed them, and after everyone was knocked unconscious, Merlin faced Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, alone. It was only then that his true powers were realized. He spoke the ancient dragon tongue and commanded the dragon to never attack Camelot again.

As the last dragonlord, Merlin was able to eventually make friends with Kilgharrah, summoning him many times for advice and help. He protected his secret with his life, never letting Arthur or Uther know who he really was.

After the ordeal with the dragon was over, Uther commanded the knights to resume their search for Morgana. It was a year before she was finally found wandering alone in the forest. Relieved to have her back, Uther afforded her every consideration and gave her anything she wanted. But the Morgana that returned to Camelot wasn't the same woman who had disappeared.

In the year she was with Morgause, Morgana had changed. Her heart had turned cold as she learned all she could about the power of magic from her sister. Now the only thing she wanted was revenge on Uther and Camelot. She hid her black heart from everyone around her; only Merlin, Gaius, and Marian knew the truth about her. It was then that Morgana began to plan her vengeance. It was when the fate of Camelot was changed forever.

As Marian started her fourth year in Camelot, little did she know that her own fate was about to change as well. Only time would tell if it was for the better or not.

000

**Author's Notes:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Forbærnan. – _Burn up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Gwaine, the Reluctant Knight**

It was late in the night when Marian got the summons at her door. Merlin and Arthur had returned from their hunting trip with a strange, injured man. She arrived at Gaius's door just as Merlin and Arthur were carrying the unconscious man up the stairs.

"I'll grab the door," she said as she moved in front and opened the door for them.

Gaius led them to Merlin's chamber, and they placed the man down on the bed. He slumped to the side, still unconscious.

"Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread," Gaius requested, looking over the man's wound.

"And honey?" Merlin added.

Gaius looked at Merlin with the look of a proud father. The boy had been paying attention. Merlin left quickly to fetch the requested items. Arthur looked at Gaius for an explanation.

"Helps fight infection," Gaius supplied. He began to remove the makeshift tourniquet from the man's leg.

"Looks deep," Marian stated as she looked closer at the wound. "Tavern brawl?"

Arthur looked concerned. "Something like that. Will he be alright?"

"Providing he's strong," Gaius said.

"He's that, alright. The man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs," the prince said as he turned and left the cramped room just as Merlin returned.

Gaius gave direction while Marian and Merlin tended to the brave man. "To get at the wound, we will need to either cut his trousers or take them off."

"He doesn't look like he has much to spare, Gaius," Marian observed.

Merlin sighed. He supposed he would be doing the undressing to spare Marian's blushes. "Off they go, then," he stated. He started with the man's boots and socks.

Despite his worry for Marian, she helped Merlin undress him anyway. He supposed a woman's honor wasn't something to worry about in her time, then. He watched as she gently unwound the cloth wrapped around the man's right hand and removed his leather bracers before pulling his jacket down his arms. She unbuckled his belt and removed it from his body.

"What's his name?" she asked as she lifted him enough to remove his tunic. She noticed a silver necklace around his neck. It was adorned with a crescent-shaped pendant and a gold band.

"Gwaine," Merlin replied as he pulled the trousers off.

He pulled the blanket up, quickly covering the man's lower half. Marian may not care about her honor, but he wanted to save the man's dignity, at least.

"Really?" Marian's hold on Gwaine faltered, and he fell back to the bed, knocking his head on the headboard. "Oh, shit, sorry. Really, though? Gwaine? As in _Sir Gwaine_?"

Gaius chuckled at her reaction. He was quickly learning that Camelot and the people in this time weren't what Marian had expected.

"Another one from your legends, Marian?" the physician asked her.

Merlin pulled the blanket away from Gwaine's leg, giving Marian space to clean the stab wound while he prepared the honey and the needle. He looked up at his friend as she began to tell them about the legend.

"Yeah, Sir Gwaine was supposed to be the loyal knight who fought for a damsel's honor. The Maiden's Knight, he was called," she started. "One of the more famous of his stories involved lifting the curse from the Loathly Lady."

At their blank looks, Marian continued as she dipped a towel in water and wiped at Gwaine's leg. "The gist of the story is that he made a deal to marry an old hag to save King Arthur. Arthur was to find what women most desire or be beheaded. The hag said she'd tell him if he agreed to have Sir Gwaine marry her."

She finished cleaning the wound, and Merlin got to work with the needle, sewing up the deep cut. Marian looked away quickly as the point pierced the man's skin. She had no stomach for stitches.

Gaius left Merlin's room for a brief moment and came back with a sewing needle and thread. He handed them to Marian and looked pointedly at Gwaine's torn trousers. She nodded and picked them up, mending the small hole in the leg where he had been stabbed. Though she didn't like to sew stitches, Gaius made it a point to have her practice on cloth when she could.

"It was sovereignty," she continued, stitching the trousers. "Women most desire sovereignty, to make their own decisions."

Merlin chuckled bitterly but said nothing. Most people desired sovereignty. Especially those destined to serve.

Marian looked up at him, giving him a curious look but continued. "Sir Gwaine kept Arthur's word and married her. On their wedding night, she told him that she was cursed to be ugly, but for only half of the day. She said that he could choose whether he wanted her to be beautiful during the day, for everyone else to see, or during the night, when they were alone. He gave her the choice, and that broke the curse."

"How noble of him," Gaius said sarcastically.

She scrunched her face up. "This man looks like a scoundrel, not a noble knight," she said as she laid the mended trousers down.

Merlin looked over Gwaine when he had finished sewing up the wound. "He fought like a knight. Maybe he'll prove himself and be knighted?" the young warlock thought out loud.

"Huh. Well, the legends haven't been a reliable historical account so far. But he will definitely make something of himself, I'm sure," she replied as she slathered honey on the stitches in Gwaine's leg. They finished tending his wound, moving away to let Gaius look over how well they had done.

Satisfied at their work, Gaius handed Marian a bandage to wrap around the leg. "He will need his sleep now. Perhaps tomorrow we will find out more about your scoundrel knight, Marian," he said.

He left the room with an impish grin and beckoned Marian and Merlin to follow. Before she reached the door, Marian turned to look at Gwaine. Her breath hitched in her chest as her gaze fell on his sleeping form. Whatever this man will become, he was certainly pleasing to the eye.

"I see you looking," Merlin smirked at his friend.

She hadn't shown any interest in anyone in her time here. Not even the handsome Lancelot. Maybe this strange man can break down her barriers and help her find some happiness in a time that wasn't her own.

"Oh shut up, Merlin," she said with a smile.

000

Marian had awoken early the next morning. Though her night's rest had been interrupted by the arrival of the rogue, Gwaine, she felt ready to begin her day. Gaius had asked her to gather some herbs for the melee in a couple of days. He wanted to stock up on supplies as there was bound to be a lot of injuries. As knights from near and far arrived, Merlin split his duties between tending to the prince, settling in the visiting knights, and fetching Gwaine some breakfast.

A couple of hours had passed by the time she was done. She dropped the herbs off with Gaius, then entered Merlin's chamber, intending to clean up their guest's breakfast dishes. She opened the door and was surprised to see Gwaine standing at the window in only his trousers and boots. He was engrossed in the city-life below, which afforded her the chance to ogle the man.

He was fit and had obviously taken care of himself. His long hair fell over one eye, and his beard was short and neat. A heat rose over her body as she appreciated the view. Gwaine turned from the window and caught her staring at him. He smirked at her, causing a blush to creep over her face.

"No, sorry, I don't need any company today," he dismissed her.

Marian blinked a couple of times, her mouth hung open. Did he think she was a prostitute? No, surely she heard him wrong.

"Beg your pardon?"

Bemused, Gwaine tried again. "You're here to warm my bed, are you not? I didn't request your services, but thank you… er, what is your name?"

Shocked at his assumption, Marian stomped over to the table beside the bed and picked up the tray from breakfast. "I'm not a whore who's here to fawn over and please you! I'm here to gather these!" she gestured to the tray in her hands.

Gwaine looked at her, embarrassed that he had assumed she was a scarlet woman. He took in her features and grinned. She was very pleasing to his eye, with honey-blonde hair, full lips, and rosy cheeks. The low neckline of her dress showed off her bosom beautifully if he were honest. All in all, he thought she was lovely. He especially liked the lines that formed between her eyebrows when she was vexed.

She made to leave, but before reaching the door, she turned to him. "Oh, by the way, my name is Marian, and you, sir, are an arrogant prick!" She picked up the half-empty cup and threw water into his face before storming out of the room.

Gwaine watched her leave, smirking as water dripped down his nose and chin to the floor. He sighed. It was love at first sight.

000

Later that day, Marian went down to the city to buy some supplies for Gaius. He had asked for some of the delicate glass bottles he typically mixed ingredients in, fresh bandages from the weaver, and few larger food items. She had found only a few of the bottles and had them wrapped and tucked away in her basket beneath a loaf of bread and a cup full of berries.

She made her way up the street, looking down when her foot caught on something. Marian stumbled forward. Losing her balance, she closed her eyes and reached forward to catch herself, dropping her basket and spilling the contents onto the ground. Before she hit the ground, she felt strong hands grasp her upper arms and stand her up.

"Whoa, there. Are you alright?" Gwaine asked while holding onto her; they were only inches apart, and she felt the heat radiating from his body. He smiled at her stupidly with a flower hanging from his lips. "It's Marian, right?"

Uncomfortable at how close he was, she wrenched herself from his grasp. She stepped back only to trip over her basket and fall backward onto her rear end. "Yes," she replied, hatefully from the ground.

Gwaine chuckled at her. "Here, allow me," he offered her his hand and pulled her up.

She bent down to gather her purchases and place them back into her basket. Gwaine crouched down to help her pick up the bottles and wrap them back in their cloth.

"I apologize for earlier. I wasn't implying anything," he tried to make amends.

Marian bristled at the reminder. She had been called insulting names before, but something about it coming from a legendary Knight of Camelot made it sound so much worse. This man was a far cry from the chivalrous knights in her stories, but it still stung.

"It's not every day a strange man accuses me of having sex for money," she spat out.

Gwaine shook his head in wonder. It had been a misunderstanding, and he had apologized. What else did she want from him? She made no sense at all, but he found the challenge of figuring her out thrilling.

"You think _I'm_ strange?" he asked, laughing.

"Where are the berries? They couldn't have rolled away," she said to herself, ignoring him. She looked around her feet but didn't see them.

Marian stood and turned around to look behind her. Just as she saw a puddle of berry juice on the ground, she heard Gwaine chuckle.

"I…erm… I believe you sat on them," he said.

She turned her head to look at him; he was pointing to her backside. When she looked down, she saw the large stain on her dress, right where she landed. Her face grew hot with embarrassment. If he hadn't been holding her so close, she never would have fallen backward and onto the berries, ruining her good dress. The man was a menace!

"Just great! Thanks a lot," she bit out at him, exasperated.

Gwaine rose and handed her the last bottle. She snatched it roughly from him.

"Hey, princess, it isn't my fault that you swoon in my presence," he smirked at her.

"Swoon?" she scoffed. "Hardly, _Sir Knight_. More like beating a hasty retreat."

He was enjoying winding her up. Not only did he like the faces she made when she was irritated, but he was also enjoying her wit.

"Here, allow me to make it up to you, _milady_," he removed the flower from his lips and held it out to her, bowing in some sort of grand gesture.

Without breaking eye contact, Marian snatched up the flower, dropped it on the ground, and crushed it with her foot.

"You are insufferable," she hissed before walking past Gwaine and back to the castle.

Once again, Gwaine was left watching the retreating form of the angry woman. He was going to enjoy his stay in Camelot, he was sure. He needed to find more ways to infuriate the beautiful healer. Smiling to himself, he turned to go find the tavern. He was in need of some ale and felt that he had earned a few hours of drunken merriment, at least.

000

Merlin, Gaius, and Marian were eating their supper and chatting away about the upcoming melee. Merlin was exhausted, having been run ragged by two of the visiting knights, Sirs Oswald and Ethan.

"It's very hard to work out whether you are eating or inhaling that soup," Gaius commented as Merlin rushed through his supper.

"I haven't had anything all day. Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call," Merlin replied between slurps.

"How is he?"

"Awful. He treats me like dirt," Merlin moaned.

Gaius looked at him thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like the young man I knew. He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul."

"He must have changed."

"You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur," Gaius said.

Surprised, Merlin spat his pea soup all over the table and on Gaius's face. Marian was thankful that she was sitting next to Merlin instead of across the table. She laughed as she got up to get a towel for the physician.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gaius grumbled.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Gwen opened the door, looking frazzled. "Gaius, Marian," she greeted as she knitted her brow at the physician covered in his supper. She shook her head. "Merlin, I think you need to come with me," she beckoned the young man.

Apparently, their guest had made himself a nuisance in the tavern. As Merlin left with Gwen to fetch Gwaine from the tavern, Marian came back to the table to wipe it down, mumbling something about infuriating houseguests.

Marian was so focused on wiping the mess that she hadn't noticed Gaius looking thoughtfully at her. "Marian, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she replied sharply. She sighed and looked guiltily at the older man. He was like a father to her. He took her in when he didn't have to, and has educated her in the science of the time. Without his help, she would never have survived being in Camelot.

"Sorry, Gaius. I'm just frustrated."

"Is it Gwaine?" he asked, sensing that her ire wasn't actually directed at him.

"Yes, he's so… so…" she couldn't think of a strong enough word.

"Frustrating?" Gaius asked, amused at her.

"Yes! And he gets under my skin!"

"I had gathered," Gaius replied dryly.

"He's nothing like what the legends say," she continued. "Sure, he's good looking… okay, _very _good looking, but he isn't what we'd call a knight in shining armor." She sat down heavily on the bench beside him and continued. "Lancelot was exactly what I expected. He was chivalrous." Realizing that Gaius might not know that word, she started again, "He was loyal and helpful. Lancelot lived by a code of honor. He was courteous. Gwaine is rude."

"Have you considered that in his own way, Gwaine is also _chivalrous_?" Gaius asked. She looked at him skeptically. "He did step in and save Arthur's life. He seems to live by a code, granted it's of his own making. But he hasn't sought praise or reward."

Gaius was making sense, and Marian softened her hard gaze. "He may not have the social graces we've come to expect, but he is a good man. Living life the way he does has to be very lonely, Marian. Perhaps we can allow him to be a little rough around the edges?"

"You're right, Gaius. You always are," she leaned over and kissed him on top of his head. "My turn to clean up." She gathered the dishes and set to work on cleaning the eating area.

Later that evening, Marian sat by the window in the physician's chambers, waiting for the Moon to make an appearance. Gaius had gone out to deliver some poultices in the lower town, so she was left all alone.

Marian watched as the sky grew dark. She was thinking about everything Gaius had said about Gwaine. It must be lonely to live by the sword. She shivered as she imagined what it would have been like had she not found Merlin and Gaius. She would have been lonely and lost without their guidance.

_Probably would have ended up dead in whatever passes for a sewer around here,_ she thought.

The door to the chambers opened, letting in the bright light from the corridor. She had forgotten to light any candles, so she had been sitting in the dark without even realizing it. Just as she was about to get up to find the flint and steel, Merlin and Gwaine stepped in. Still hidden in the shadows, Marian sat back down by the window and waited.

Gwaine was laughing jovially while Merlin supported him. Marian rolled her eyes at the pair. Gwaine must have had too much to drink. They made their way to Merlin's chamber, and she heard a thump as Gwaine fell onto the bed. She turned her ear toward the door and listened as they spoke.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," Gwaine slurred.

"You seem to have quite a few," Merlin laughed.

Marian didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she desperately wanted to know more about the roguish scoundrel she had read about so many times. So, she stayed by the window and listened as they spoke about their fathers and about the nobility.

"I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill," Gwaine laughed.

"Right. What is it with you and nobles?"

"Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the king for help, he turned her away," he replied.

Marian's brow furrowed as she listened. Being mistreated by a king would certainly account for the man's roguish and unconventional nature. Her heart softened as she continued to listen.

"You didn't know him?" Merlin asked him.

"Just some stories I've been told."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died," Merlin lamented.

"Why?"

"He was banished."

"What had he done?"

"Nothing. He served the king," Merlin said. There was no use in telling Gwaine that his father had been a dragonlord.

"But the king turned against him? That doesn't surprise me," Gwaine sneered.

"Arthur's not like that," Merlin said quickly. Though he could be a real prat, Arthur was a good man and would make a good king. Marian was proud of Merlin for sticking up for the prince.

"Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, eh?" Gwaine laughed.

Marian heard a soft thud and more laughter from the drunken man. She was saddened that neither Merlin nor Gwaine really knew their fathers. Gwaine especially seemed like he would have benefited from his father's guidance.

She sighed. It was uncharitable for her to judge Gwaine, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. Her own circumstances hadn't been that great, but she felt that she turned out alright.

Her father, who resented his lot in life, took it out on her mother, verbally and physically. Marian remembered how her mother refused to take her and leave; instead, her mother believed that she was nothing without him.

After the death of her younger brother, Marian's home life had only gotten worse, with her mother completely closing herself off to the world. As soon as she was able, Marian had left home. She'd had minimal contact with her parents before being whisked back in time and away from them forever.

Marian straightened as she heard Merlin leaving his room. She was surprised when he passed without noticing her. She waited a few minutes until she heard Gwaine's soft snores, and then got up and went to the water jug to pour a cup for him. He was going to have a hell of a hangover, so he would need plenty of hydration. She also stopped by one of the cabinets that housed the dried flowers and potion ingredients she kept and picked off a few dried chamomile buds. It wouldn't cure him, but it would help to alleviate the headache he would have.

She carried the flower buds, cup, and the half-full jug with her to Merlin's chamber. She paused in the doorway and watched Gwaine sleep. He looked handsome and peaceful, but more importantly, unable to cause more trouble in his sleep.

She allowed herself a small smile while she tiptoed into the room and set everything down on the table beside the bed. She reached down and pulled the blanket over him, then left to go to her own chamber.

As she was walking away, Gwaine opened his eyes to watch her leave and smiled. So, she didn't hate him after all.

000

The next day was busy for Marian. There had been a couple of cases of sweating sickness in the lower town that she went to help Gaius with, and of course, one of the young Felton twins had turned his ankle while chasing his brother, spraining it.

After they were done, she set to scrubbing the leech tank. It was a disgusting job, but it was necessary. She learned a lot about the medicine of the time and was surprised at the natural remedies that were used. As disgusted by them as she was, she admitted that leeches were particularly helpful, especially in reducing swelling and bruising.

She cleaned herself up when she was finished with the tank. Gaius had informed her that Merlin and Gwaine were currently being punished for last night's drunken debacle. Arthur had ordered them to clean the boots of Camelot's army. The entire army.

Feeling charitable, Marian decided that they could use a break. She went down to the kitchens and grabbed two plates of cheese, crusty bread, and a few fresh berries. She added a couple of cups of mead just in case Gwaine's hangover was still bothering him. _A hair of the dog that bit you,_ she recounted the old saying her Grandma Rosie would use to excuse a sip of whiskey in the morning.

Marian found Merlin and Gwaine sitting on the steps in the throne room, boots lined up its entire length. They had stopped talking as she entered. When she reached them, she set the tray down in front of them.

"Thought you boys could use a break," she offered, smiling sweetly at them.

"Thanks, Marian!" Merlin cheerfully expressed his gratitude while grabbing a chunk cheese.

Gwaine reached over and popped a berry into his mouth, grinning at her. "Can't get enough of me, can you?" he teased.

Marian rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she retorted.

"So, tell me, princess, have anything planned for later this evening?" he asked her. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to be in her company, maybe learn a little more about her. Perhaps he could take her to the tavern and let the ale loosen her tongue.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. "Probably, knowing her, chores, chores, and let me see, yes, more chores!" he butted in.

"Excuse me?" she asked irritably. Gwaine was rubbing off on Merlin, and she did not like it at all.

"Come on, Marian. You've not gone out or done anything fun since you've been in Camelot," Merlin said quickly. "And that thing with the love potion doesn't count," he added quickly

Marian couldn't believe he had mentioned that. She opened her mouth to protest, but never got the chance.

"Love potion? Oh, princess, now I must hear _all_ of the details!" Gwaine provoked. He smirked at her and leaned back, his elbows resting on the steps behind him.

"Will you stop calling me that?" she snapped at the rogue.

Gwaine's grin widened as he popped another berry into his mouth, satisfied with the rise he got out of her. She turned and bent down close to Merlin.

"We agreed never to speak of that. If you're not careful, Merlin, I will let out what happened with you and the _farting elixir_," she threatened him in a soft, dangerous voice. She turned and stormed out of the throne room.

Merlin laughed in embarrassment. No one knew it had been he that had accidentally switched an ingredient in Uther's elixir for pain, causing the king to have loud and foul wind for three days. He planned to keep it that way. He looked over at Gwaine and grimaced. "Guess I got on her bad side with that."

Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back. "Welcome to the club, Merlin."

000

Late that evening, Merlin rushed into the physician's chambers with a worried look on his face, cradling his hand to his chest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gwaine asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I cut my hand," Merlin said, showing off his bleeding hand.

Gaius stood quickly and went over to him to examine his wound. Blood began to pool in his palm and drip onto the floor.

Marian stared at the dark red splatters and wobbled on her feet. She usually didn't have a problem with blood, but there was just so much of it. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She noticed Gwaine watching her and scowled at him. It would be just her luck that he would discover a weakness and tease her about it.

"Marian, will you grab a bandage and some more cloth?" Gaius asked her.

Thankful to have a reason to turn away from the gore, she went over to the cupboard and pulled out a thick bandage and several folded cloth pieces. Walking back over to the physician, she handed them to him without looking at Merlin's hand.

Gwaine smirked at her. While her aversion to the blood was common for a lady, it was unusual for a healer. He put his book down and stood, walking up next to her.

"Alright there?" he asked as she turned away from Gaius. Her complexion had paled, and she had closed her eyes.

"Fine," she replied shortly, looking up at him hatefully.

Gwaine held his hands up in resignation. "Just concerned, is all. One doesn't come across many healers who swoon at the sight of blood," he teased.

"I did not swoon," she bit out, her jaw clenching in annoyance. "I just wasn't prepared for the amount of blood."

"If you say so," he laughed.

"I do say so, thank you very much. Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" she asked, scowling at him with her hands on her hips.

"The man who got you to forget about Merlin's bloody hand," he said, smiling at her.

She startled at that. In her anger, she didn't even realize that she no longer felt faint. Even her face had regained some of its color.

"I… You… Goddammit."

"Merlin, how did you cut yourself?" Gaius asked, ignoring the pair behind him.

He cleaned the wound and wrapped the bandage around the young man's hand. Merlin told them of the sword he found in Sir Oswald's chamber while he was tidying.

"To the eye, the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it…" Merlin grimaced.

"You were lucky," Gwaine said, finally paying attention to the young warlock rather than the irritated healer. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

Gaius was appalled. He had known Sir Oswald as a child and couldn't think of any reason the nobleman would have to bring a razor-sharp weapon to a friendly melee. "What would they want with such a blade?" the physician wondered out loud.

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the melee," Merlin guessed. It seemed that his instincts about Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan had been correct.

"But in front of all those people?" Gaius said in disbelief. No one could be stupid enough to kill the king's son in front of hundreds of witnesses.

"It's the perfect cover," Gwaine suggested. "If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional."

"I need to warn Arthur," Merlin said, determined.

"Merlin, Sir Oswald's a knight," Gaius reminded him. "He comes from a well-respected family. You can't accuse him without proof."

"Then, we need that blade."

Marian didn't like where this was going. Those men were dangerous, especially if they were using sorcery to plan an attempt on the prince's life.

"I'll get it," Gwaine offered.

"What if they catch you?" Merlin asked the rogue. "What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No. It's safer if I do it."

"You can't, Merlin," Marian finally spoke up. "What if they catch _you? _They already caught you snooping around the sword."

"Well, you certainly can't go," Gwaine said to her.

"And why not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a sour look.

Gwaine sighed and rolled his eyes at the stubborn woman. "A woman in their bedchambers in the middle of the night? If they truly have ill intentions, what makes you think they won't think twice about using you how they see fit before turning you in for thievery?" He raised his eyebrows at her, hoping that he had made his point quite clear.

Marian gulped at the thought of what those men would do to her. "Fine," she sighed. "Didn't know you actually cared what happened to me," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Gwaine furrowed his brow at her. He supposed he had better let up on the teasing if he didn't want her to hate him outright. The rogue hadn't meant to give her the impression that he didn't like her. Apparently, he was a little rustier at flirting than he had first thought.

"No, I'll do it, Marian," Merlin said as he walked to the door. He turned around and smiled. "Wish me luck!"

000

Gwaine was pacing in the physician's chambers while Gaius worked on a potion. He was worried about Merlin. The young man had left an hour ago to retrieve the evidence against Sir Oswald.

"Gwaine, sit down. You're going to wear a rut in the floor," Marian chastised.

She was sitting on one of the wooden ladder rungs. Trying to keep her mind occupied, she started thumbing through an old book. Gwaine continued to walk back and forth, like a caged animal. While his constant pacing was annoying her, she found it endearing that he was that concerned for her friend.

"Merlin should be back by now," he worried. "I'm going to go see what's going on."

"Gwaine," Gaius called after him as he went through the door.

Marian jumped down from the ladder and ran after him. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could start down the stairs. Gwaine turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"I…," she tried. At a loss, she said, "Be careful, Gwaine." She didn't know why she said it.

"Worried about my wellbeing, are you, beautiful?" Gwaine smirked.

Marian blushed at his new nickname for her but rolled her eyes at him. It's not like he really thought she was beautiful anyway. A flirt as handsome as he was probably had a lover in every village, so why would he bother with her? No, he must have just been trying to irk her.

She was trying to be civil toward him, though. In truth, she was very concerned about him. As irritating as he was, she was starting to take a liking to him. She assumed it had nothing to do with his good looks and charm, but with his apparent concern for Merlin.

"I will," Gwaine promised her as he squeezed the hand on his arm. He nodded once and then headed down the stairs and toward the guest wing.

000

After what felt like only a half an hour, Merlin ran into the physician's chambers, breathless.

"Gwaine... Arrested… Taken to the king... Now…" he finally got out. It had been an effort to say while trying to catch his breath. Gaius and Marian dropped everything and followed Merlin to the council chamber.

"It's not Sir Oswald. It's that thug from the tavern, Dagr. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance," Merlin told them on the way.

Dagr had been the one to stab Gwaine in the leg days ago. From what Merlin had said, she guessed that Dagr was going after Arthur when Gwaine intervened, getting injured in the process. Somehow the thug had gotten a magic crystal, making him look like the prince's friend, Sir Oswald.

They reached the chamber just as guards were dragging Gwaine through the door in chains. He was thrown roughly to the floor in front of the king.

"Sire, this man attacked me with a sword, tried to kill me," the enchanted thug accused.

"Is this true?" Uther asked Gwaine.

"I stepped in to protect Merlin," Gwaine told him.

"I tried to talk to him," Dagr lied. "He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

"Indeed, I can vouch for his every word," Sir Ethan said as he stepped up. Marian guessed that he, too, was a thug enchanted to look like a noble knight.

"He's a liar!" Gwaine broke free from the guards holding him down and jumped to his feet.

"I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight in that way!" Uther shouted.

The king was hot-tempered and pig-headed. Marian became indignant at the unfairness of it all. It shouldn't matter if they were knights or not; instead, they should be judged on their actions. Angry tears prickled her eyes as her temper flared.

Gwaine pulled against the guards restraining him "Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!" he accused.

"Gwaine…" Arthur said, trying to calm the angry rogue.

"Well, you see, sire, how he behaves," Dagr said.

"I've heard enough," Uther seethed. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code."

Marian bristled. Gwaine wasn't a knight, so why should he be held to that standard. Besides, if no one would believe commoners purely because of the circumstance of their birth, then the nobility could get away with anything.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sire. He must be made an example of," Dagr said, grinning at Ethan. If he had his way, the foolish man would be executed. It would be the least he deserved after the brawl in that tavern. All that would remain would be to exact his revenge on the prince and his bothersome servant, and then no one would ever cross Dagr again.

"Sir Oswald, please," Arthur tried to appeal to his friend.

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction," Dagr demanded.

Marian stepped forward, intending to give them all a piece of her mind. Gaius grabbed her arm and pulled her back as the king shot her a cross look. She stared Uther down in a battle of wills, which usually ended with her in the stocks.

Noticing the exchange, Gwaine looked behind him to see Marian ready to take on the irate king. When she met his eyes, he shook his head slightly at her, willing her to not to say anything. Pleased that she thought enough of him to stand up for him, he didn't want her to be on the receiving end of Uther's wrath. At his look, Marian backed down and kept quiet.

"Father," Arthur began. "I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

Thankful that Arthur was the voice of reason, Marian held her breath, hoping the king wouldn't sentence Gwaine to death.

"How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" Uther asked.

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency," the prince beseeched.

Uther considered his son's wise words before dealing out his sentence. The king turned to Gwaine. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city," Uther proclaimed.

Gaius felt Marian stiffen at this and squeezed her arm tighter. The last thing they needed was for Uther to banish her too.

000

Too angry to return to the physician's chambers, Marian took a walk in the castle. Her jaw clenched, and she balled her fists as she walked, attempting to calm herself.

"Why wouldn't that asshole just listen?" she thought out loud.

They were trying to save his son, and he had the nerve to just brush off the entire encounter just because Oswald and Ethan were knights. No, wait, they actually weren't, were they? They were the thugs from the tavern.

_And using sorcery right under the king's nose, _she thought._ Idiot._

When she felt calmer, Marian stopped and leaned against a wall to rest. Listening to Gwaine and Gwen talking just around the corner, she took a deep breath and tried to think of a solution. The rogue would be leaving Camelot forever, which troubled her more than it should have, and they still needed to find a way to save Arthur. All without using magic.

After another moment, Gwaine rounded the corner and smiled when he saw her. She crossed her arms against her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Leaving already, are we?" she asked as she noticed the bag on his shoulder.

"Don't have a choice," he chuckled. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy to see me go, especially if it meant you'd never see me again," he teased her.

She laughed at his joke and grinned. She certainly had given that impression. "Perhaps."

Gwaine set his bag down and approached her. "So, beautiful, you're a healer…"

"Yes..."

"Does that mean you were there when they stitched me up?" he asked, grinning.

She wasn't sure where he was going with his line of questioning. "Yes, I was there."

He stepped closer to her. "When I woke up, I had naught a stitch of clothing on," he said, entirely too close to her for comfort.

"Well," she started, breathlessly, "we had to get to your wound. Besides, your trousers needed mending." She dropped her arms and pressed herself against the wall behind her.

He leaned in, one hand on the wall next to her head, the other lower, trapping her. "And did you stitch my leg or my trousers?"

"Trousers," she said, her voice barely audible. She became annoyed at how her body betrayed her and how the nearness of him affected her. He was handsome, and at almost a half a foot taller than she, he towered over her. She was mesmerized by his good looks and his husky voice. Heat radiated from him. He smelled of leather and musk. She could no longer breathe. She couldn't think. All she could do was stare into his chocolate eyes and hope he couldn't hear her thoughts or see her blush. Her lips parted as he inched closer to her.

"So you got yourself an eyeful, did you?" he said as he smirked at her.

Her eyes flashed, and she ducked under his arm to get away from him. "You are insufferable! Did you know that?" With space between them and room to breathe, her foul mood returned. "Why are you so irritating?"

Gwaine dropped his arms and turned to her, chuckling. "Sorry, beautiful. You're just so easy to rile." At her sour look, he tried again. "I apologize, Marian. I meant nothing by it. And thank you… for earlier with the king. I appreciated your support."

"Yes, well. Goodbye," she said, holding her hand out to him. Rather than the handshake she had expected, he took her hand, turned it, and raising it to his lips, he softly kissed her knuckles.

When Gwiane let go, he picked up his sack and turned to leave.

Marian watched as he walked down the corridor and possibly out of her life forever. Panicking, he called out to him. "And what about Arthur? Do we just let those thugs kill him?" she asked.

Gwaine stopped and walked back to her. "Actually, I have an idea about that. Can you meet me by the tents before the melee tomorrow?"

She stepped back. "Gwaine…" she began as he dropped his sack and grabbed her shoulders.

"Not for me, but for Arthur. Please, Marian." His expression was more severe than she had seen him capable, his eyes were dark and pleading.

"Alright, I'll be there," she sighed.

"Thank you." He patted her shoulders, slung his bag over his shoulder, and left the castle.

000

The next day was the melee. It was hot and sunny. Marian stood tensely at the edge of the tents that were set up. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest anxiously, hoping that she didn't get caught. Gwaine finally arrived with a ridiculous looking hood over his head.

"Great! You're here!" he happily exclaimed. "I need some armor. Can you get it for me?"

"What? Are you going to enter the melee?" she asked incredulously.

"It's the only way to make sure Arthur is safe."

Marian thought about it for a fraction of a second before grabbing Gwaine's hand and pulling him into an empty tent.

"Whoa, there, beautiful. We're moving a bit fast for having just met. At least buy me dinner first," he chuckled.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. I do. Please"

"Stay here. I'll go get something for you," she said as she left. "And take off that ridiculous hood!" she called back to him.

It didn't take long for her to find what she needed; thankfully, she had learned a lot about armor from helping Merlin polish Arthur's armor and from her dear friend, Gwen, the blacksmith's daughter. She snuck into a few of the tents and grabbed what spare pieces she could.

Marian carried the heavy armor back to the empty tent, where Gwaine was waiting patiently. She had found both chainmail and plated armor. He took the chainmail from her and put it on over his clothes. She attached the plate armor to him, giving him a breastplate and pauldrons, but she had found only one vambrace and nothing for his legs.

"Sorry, this is all I could find," she told him as she handed the helmet to him.

Gwaine smiled at her and touched her shoulder. "No, this is perfect. Thank you, Marian."

He lifted the helmet to his head, ready to join the others for the melee when she suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. Gwaine looked at her curiously. "You're meant to wear a ribbon or something, right? Isn't that how they do it? You wear a lady's favor? For luck?" she asked as she untied the white embroidered ribbon in her hair.

Gwaine grinned as her braid came undone, and her hair hung loosely. He found her hair to be one of her best features. It was the color of honey and fell down her back in waves. It looked soft and silky, perfect for running his hands through. It took most of his willpower to resist reaching out to touch it. He had just gotten the feisty healer to like him, and he didn't want to ruin it.

She blushed as she tied her ribbon around his arm. She felt silly, but she didn't want anyone to suspect that Gwaine wasn't supposed to be there. At least she tried to convince herself that was why she did it.

"Thank you, _milady_," Gwaine said, teasing her.

Showing her concern for him once again, Marian reached up and kissed his cheek. "Be careful," she said, pulling back.

Gwaine grinned at her in wonder. One minute she acted like she couldn't stand him, and the next, she was behaving like she wanted him to court her.

"I always am," he said as he pulled the helmet on over his head.

She smiled softly as he left the tent. Perhaps he was chivalrous after all. Ready to go watch the melee, she left the tent to find Merlin and Gaius.

"Where've you been? It's about to start," Merlin asked her when she found them. They had an unobstructed view of the field where they were standing. It had been purposeful in case Merlin needed to use his magic to protect Arthur.

"Sorry, had something to take care of," she said elusively. "Which one is Arthur?"

Merlin pointed the prince out to her. She looked at the other knights on their mounts and recognized her ribbon tied around Gwaine's arm. Marian watched him as he fought to stay near the prince.

She grabbed Merlin's sleeve when the brave rogue was knocked off of his horse. She covered her mouth in a gasp of horror as Arthur was knocked down and dodged the blow of another knight. Though this was the first one she had seen, Marian didn't approve of melees. Men were ridiculous, especially their need to prove themselves through violence.

One by one, knights fell or walked out of the arena injured, until there were only three left standing. Even Gwaine had fallen and stayed down. She hoped that it was just a ruse to stay in the arena. Though he annoyed her most of the time, she didn't want the brave man to get hurt.

One of the knights left standing was Arthur, so the other two must have been the thugs from the tavern since they were both attacking the prince and not each other. She raised herself up on the balls of her feet to get a better look at the action. It looked as though the thugs were about to overtake the prince. Suddenly, Gwaine stood and rushed to aid Arthur against them.

"Who is that helping Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should be thankful he is," Gaius said.

Marian had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from blurting out that she knew who it was under that helmet.

Gwaine swung one of the thug's swords out of his hand and caught it easily, stabbing him. As Arthur fell, the other thug kicked him, preparing to thrust his sword into the prince's chest. Gwaine knelt in front of the prince, blocking the attack and stabbing his foe in the process.

With the two thugs down and only Arthur and Gwaine left, Arthur removed his helmet and yielded the field to Gwaine. Everyone cheered, especially Marian. Gwaine removed his helmet and looked around at the crowd. When he spotted Marian, he gave her a small smile and a wink.

Merlin looked at her in shock, "You knew? You knew that was Gwaine?"

She gave him a lofty smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin. Really, where do you get these insane ideas?"

000

Gwaine had been released from custody and was waiting in the corridor to hear whether or not the king would lift his sentence. Merlin leaned against a pillar and Marian stood by the window as Gwaine paced. Each time he passed her, Gwaine smiled. She looked lovely in the sunlight, her hair shining and as golden as honey.

He passed her again and this time, she turned around and smiled back at him. Gwaine's heart soared.

Suddenly Arthur came out of the council chamber and entered the corridor. Gwaine, Merlin, and Marian came up to him and waited with bated breath.

"The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the melee," he told them.

"That's fantastic!" Merlin grinned.

Gwaine looked over to Marian as she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine said as he turned back to the prince.

"But..." Arthur started as everyone's face fell. "He's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot."

Gwaine nodded ruefully. He should have expected as much.

"Oh, you got to speak to him, Arthur, make him change his mind," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Gwaine said.

"How can he overlook all that Gwaine did? That stubborn… obtuse… foolish…"

"Marian," Gwaine laughed as he held his hand up to stop her tirade. "It's alright, beautiful."

"I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me..."

Gwaine smiled softly. "I know. You don't need to explain yourself."

"You have until sunset," Arthur told them before turning back to the council chamber.

Gwaine, Merlin, and Marian left the corridor and headed to the physican's chambers.

"It's not right!" Marian yelled as they entered the chambers. "Gwaine, you did everything you should have; what no one else was willing to do! You saved Uther's son! And that son of a bitch has the… the… gall to still banish you?" She paced, her fists balled at her sides, as Gwaine began to gather his things and pack them into his leather sack. "I ought to walk right up to Uther and… and…"

"Marian, you don't want him to put you in the stocks _again, _do you?" Merlin asked, reminding her that Uther had no patience for her.

"It's alright, Marian," Gwaine laughed as he tried to calm her. He walked up to the agitated woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so calm about this? It isn't fair!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him.

"It's not," he agreed as he turned to finish packing. "But the king's word is law. I don't want you to be imprisoned because of me, beautiful."

Marian watched as he rolled up her white ribbon and placed it into his sack. "Besides, maybe I'll come back someday. Can't let you go too long without seeing my handsome face, now can I?"

Marian screamed in exasperation and stomped out of the chamber.

"I'll never tire of that," Gwaine said to Merlin as he laughed.

The rogue gathered his leather sack and left the physician's chambers for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. As he meandered his way out of the castle and through the town, he thought about the friends he had made.

Arthur, though a noble, had treated him fairly. Merlin, Gaius, and Gwen had been welcoming and kind. And then there was Marian. Though they bickered and he had purposefully irritated her, she had ended up being his fiercest defender.

He hoped to see her again someday. He hoped to get to know her better, and maybe that she would come to care for him as much as he surprisingly found that he cared for her. He smiled in earnest as he thought of the white ribbon rolled up in his bag and how it still smelled of Marian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**The Eye of the Phoenix**

The next few weeks were full of strife for Merlin and Marian. Merlin had been afforded a glimpse into the future when he happened upon the Crystal Cave, the birthplace of magic. In the crystals, Merlin saw Morgana attempt to murder the king in the act of revenge. Though he held no love for Uther, Merlin knew that should Morgana succeed, Camelot would be plunged into darkness, and magic would forever be banned.

Gaius, being a wise mentor, had warned Merlin not to interfere, that he couldn't change the future. Merlin, however, didn't listen to the physician's counsel. Instead, he tried to alter events, ultimately causing Morgana to take a fatal fall. As the witch lay on her deathbed, her breath slowly leaving her, Merlin watched as his friends began to mourn the woman who was hiding her evil heart from them for so long. His heart was heavy with the suffering of those he loved.

Once again, Gaius advised Merlin to leave things alone, to let nature take its course. Not one to listen to good advice, Merlin sought out the only other creature he thought could help.

Marian had traveled with him to seek the counsel of the Great Dragon. Her healing magic didn't have any effect on Morgana, who lay dying in Camelot. In fact, she hadn't been able to use her magic since she had first discovered it. They hoped that the dragon would be able to shed some light on why it wasn't working, and perhaps help them find a way to heal Morgana. Marian was nervous since the last time she got a glimpse of the dragon, he was attacking Camelot.

"O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" Merlin called to the sky. After a few minutes, they heard the soft dance of the dragon's wings in the air. Kilgharrah flew to the clearing and settled down on the ground before them. Marian stumbled back, wide-eyed and speechless at the impressive sight.

"You summoned me, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked. He looked at Marian. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Marian Ragnell," Merlin replied.

"Ah, the Wandering Witch," Kilgharrah stated knowingly.

Snapping out of her stupor, Marian finally found her voice. "It… It's a fucking dragon! I mean, look at him, he's really there!" she cried out, gesturing to Kilgharrah. She stepped forward. "You are… magnificent!" she gasped, staring at Kilgharrah in awe.

The ancient beast chuckled at her reaction. It wasn't often that he was so appreciated by mortals.

Marian timidly walked up to Kilgharrah and reached her hand toward him. "May I?" she asked breathlessly.

The dragon lowered his head and allowed her to stroke his snout. She gently laid her hand on him and caressed his scales. "They're so smooth. This is astounding! I'm touching a dragon! A real, majestic dragon! I mean, seeing a unicorn was amazing, but this? It's… _you're_ breathtaking!" She stepped back to Merlin but continued to gawk at the magical beast.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" he asked Merlin, still pleased at all of the praise aimed at him.

"I've been to the Crystal Cave. I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life," Merlin replied.

Kilgharrah shook his head, "It does not surprise me." He has known of the witch's intentions for some time.

"Well, I stopped her," Merlin said guiltily. He still believed he had done the right thing, despite the suffering of those who loved her.

Kilgharrah briefly closed his eyes. Would the young warlock not learn? "To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger," he warned.

"I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying," Merlin told the dragon.

"Then, you should rejoice!" Kilgharrah said. Did they not understand that the witch's death would mean the prophecy and so much suffering could be avoided? Mankind was still so young and naïve.

"All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart," Merlin explained. "Marian tried to heal her, but her magic didn't work."

"That, too, is no surprise. The magic of a Wanderer is strange, indeed."

"A Wanderer? What do you mean?" Marian spoke up.

"You are a woman out of time, Marian Ragnell. A Wanderer. Your magic is tied to your deepest feelings. It is my guess that you hold no affection for the witch; therefore, you cannot heal her," Kilgharrah said.

"Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer," Merlin was getting irritated. There was no time for this.

"The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her," the dragon refused.

"I am a dragonlord! You cannot refuse me!" Merlin commanded Kilgharrah. He would fix this one way or another.

Kilgharrah indignantly drew himself up. "How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power!"

"Please," Marian asked of him. "We only want to help. She is Uther's daughter, and his wrath would be unstoppable if she dies."

"Yes," Kilgharrah nodded, "of this, I knew."

Merlin angered that his requests were being ignored, raised himself to his full height, and commanded the dragon to help him save Morgana.

"Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone," the dragon acquiesced. He let his warm breath flow over Merlin and Marian both, giving them the spell. "Merlin, for you, this spell will work only once. For the wandering witch, it will stay for an eternity."

He turned to Marian and looked at her with imploring eyes. "Heed my words, Wanderer. Great harm will come to you when you use your magic. This spell will give of your life force and take injury from those you wish to heal. Use your magic with caution."

"Thank you, Magnificent Dragon. It will be my honor." She didn't know why she did it, but Marian curtseyed to Kilgharrah.

The Great Dragon laughed. "The honor," he told her, "has been all mine."

Kilgharrah turned and lifted from the ground. He flew off into the night, leaving Merlin and Marian to face their fate.

When they returned, Merlin healed Morgana using the dragon's spell. He believed everything would return to normal now that he had changed the future. Unfortunately for him, nothing had changed.

A serving boy was found dead in the corridor the next night, and the warning bells rang as the whole castle searched for an intruder. The approaching storm masked Morgana's movements as she went to Uther's chambers to murder him while he slept. Thankfully, she was thwarted by Merlin, who hid in the darkness and used his magic to stop her.

Merlin realized then that he didn't alter the future, but instead caused it by meddling. He vowed to be more careful should he ever receive a glimpse of things to come again. Gaius, Merlin, and Marian stayed vigilant, knowing that Morgana had heard Uther when he confessed that she was his daughter. Should Arthur die unexpectedly, Camelot wouldn't survive Morgana as its queen.

000

Weeks later, Marian was in the stocks. Again. She had gone to Uther to protest his unfair treatment of the rogue, Gwaine. As rotten vegetables were being hurled at her head by impertinent children, Marian allowed herself a small smile, remembering the conversation with Uther that landed her here.

"_Majesty, I must really protest," Marian said as soon as she entered the council chamber. She had been neither summoned nor invited but persisted anyway._

"_Not this again, healer!" Uther groaned._

"_He saved your son. The so-called knights that accused him in the first place were really the thugs who tried to kill the prince. Gwaine deserves to be allowed in the kingdom. He fought brilliantly and would be an asset to Camelot, sire," she stubbornly continued._

"_Yes, so you've said. Tell me, where you're from, do servants get away with speaking to their sovereign in such a manner?" he asked, agitated._

"_Where I'm from, there is no sovereign," she said, full of bravado._

"_That explains a lot," Uther said under his breath._

"_Sire, you must allow Gwaine back in the kingdom! Quit being such an obtuse ass about it!"_

_Uther pinched the bridge of his nose. The only reason this irritating woman wasn't banished as well was that Gaius and Arthur seemed to be fond of her. And she somehow made herself useful as a healer. Unwilling to banish her for their sakes, Uther did the only thing he felt he could. "To the stocks," he called to the guards._

"Marian, again?" Gaius asked as he made his way over to her.

"He's such a… a… an ass!" she called out. "He'd cut his nose off to spite his face!"

"I'll ask again," he said as he held his hand up to the children to halt the vegetable onslaught. "Why are you defending a man that you cannot stand?"

"Gwaine may be an arrogant, unpleasant, drunken…"

"I get the picture, Marian," Gaius interrupted.

"… reckless, careless…"

"Marian…"

"… thoughtless, impetuous, rude, impulsive, rash…"

"Marian…"

"… irritating, repellent…"

"Marian!"

"… repugnant scoundrel, but he's an excellent fighter. And if the legends are anything to go by, he's loyal to Arthur, brave, and integral to Camelot's success," she finished. Gaius chuckled as he shook his head at her.

Gaius studied her for a moment before motioning to the guards to release her. She was sincere in her appraisal of the rogue, sort of, but Gaius wasn't so sure he was knight material. The man seemed too reckless and short-tempered to be a noble knight.

"Where's Merlin?" she asked suddenly. Usually, he was the one to come get her from the stocks.

"He left with Arthur to rescue Gwen's brother," he replied.

"Shit! I was supposed to go too," she exclaimed, lifting her head and hands from the stocks. "I hope Merlin will be alright," she said as she rubbed her sore neck.

"He has Arthur with him," Gaius reminded her.

"Somehow, that doesn't inspire confidence."

When they reached the castle, Gaius expected that Marian would follow him to his chambers. He had a new potion for pain that he wanted to try out on her since she would be sore after having spent the day in the stocks. Instead, she turned toward the council chamber.

"Do you wish to spend the night in the stocks?" he asked, knowing that she was headed to argue with Uther again.

"I do what I must, Gaius. For Camelot," she smiled at the elderly physician.

Gaius closed his eyes for a brief moment, wishing for serenity. "Shall I save you any supper, or will that, too, be a lost cause?"

"Don't wait up!" Marian called as she rounded the corner.

000

Merlin had returned a few days later with Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, and, to his dismay, Morgana. He looked around the physician's chambers and didn't see Marian. He wanted to take her to meet Gwen's brother, who was to be the new blacksmith.

"Gaius, where's Marian? I want her to meet Elyan," he asked. Gaius looked up from concocting a potion and gave Merlin a withering look. "Don't tell me she's in the stocks again," Merlin groaned.

"No," Gaius said shortly, turning back to his measurements. "She is not in the stocks. The damn fool girl has gotten herself thrown in the dungeons!"

"What? What for this time?"

Gaius looked up again. "What do you think?" he said.

"What is it with her and Gwaine? It's not just me, is it? She truly dislikes him, right?" Gaius nodded. "Then why is she doing this?"

Gaius put the glass vial he was holding down. "She says it's because of who he is in the legends. Honestly, Merlin, if I didn't know better, I'd say she fancies the man," Gaius guessed.

Merlin scoffed, "Surely not! Do you really think so? No. Gwaine? Mind you, she was pretty upset at him for leaving without a fight." The more Merlin thought about it, the clearer it became. Marian had a crush.

000

A few weeks later, the castle was as busy as a beehive. To prove himself to his people, the prince of Camelot was tasked with completing a quest with no outside help. He meditated all night, the quest only to be revealed in a vision.

Having chosen his quest, Arthur was headed out to the Perilous Lands to retrieve the Golden Trident of the Fisher King. He had mounted his horse and was ready to go when he caught Merlin admiring the stunning bracelet on his arm.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It was a gift from Morgana," Arthur said.

Merlin could feel the magic radiating off of it. It was a silver bracelet with an odd glowing stone set in the middle. He bristled when Arthur mentioned Morgana. She wasn't only an enemy of Camelot but of the prince as well. He wondered what evil the witch had enchanted the bracelet with.

After Arthur departed Camelot, Merlin rushed into the physician's chambers. He explained to Gaius what he had seen and his fear for Arthur's life. Merlin, Gaius, and Marian quickly set to work, looking through the many volumes Gaius had in his library, searching for any information on the bracelet.

"You sure it wasn't a jewel?" Gaius asked, showing Merlin a picture of a jewel in one of his old tomes.

Merlin shook his head, "No, brighter than that. It was enchanted, I could _feel_ the magic."

"You sure?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," he replied. "And if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing. Arthur's in danger."

"What about this one?" Marian climbed down the steps from the upper balcony and bent to show Merlin another picture. He shook his head, "No, that's not it."

"I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlin." Gaius felt defeated. "Unless…" He stood and picked up a small, dusty book. Opening it to the middle, he cried out, "Merlin!" He rushed over and showed the picture to Merlin and Marian.

"Gaius, that's it!" Merlin was relieved that they had finally found it.

Their triumph was short-lived as Gaius explained, "Then it's not a stone, Merlin. It's an Eye of the Phoenix." At Merlin's questioning look, he continued, "Some call it the Firebird. Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with."

"Arthur."

Gaius nodded. "The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die." This was a lot worse than any of them had imagined.

Determined, Merlin stood. "I have to go after him," he declared. It was his destiny to protect Arthur, even if the prince didn't want his help.

"We, Merlin. We have to go after him," Marian said. She, too, felt that it was her destiny to protect those she cared about. The young wizard was more important to history than even he knew.

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, you two. You'll need help," Gaius said.

He loved them as if they were his own flesh and blood. It pained him each time they went on these quests. Fearful of one or both never returning, Gaius suggested the only other person he could entrust with their safety. And that they could readily find. The rogue Gwaine.

"Nope! No. Forget it," Marian opposed the idea. "He's an arrogant, foolish ass." She crossed her arms over her chest and defied either of them to deny it.

"Marian," Gaius admonished.

"I won't be stuck traveling with him for God knows how long. Overnight? For possibly _days_? He'll never shut up. Nevermind Morgana and this phoenix eye, nevermind the danger, I'll just end up killing him myself!"

Merlin thought finding Gwaine would be an excellent idea. Not only was the man strong and brave, but he was also probably a lot closer to where they were going than any of their other allies. He attempted to console his friend.

"Look on the bright side. You could call him an ass to his face."

"That's hardly a consolation," she raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

"Didn't you end up in the stocks for defending him?" Merlin reminded her. "Because you thought he'd be an asset to the kingdom?" he teased.

Marian glared at him. "An asset to the kingdom, not to me."

"Besides," Merlin continued, "I don't think there's enough time to find anyone else."

000

In their search for Gwaine, Marian and Merlin had arrived in Mercia. They had searched for him in nearly every tavern from Camelot to Angard. This was their last hope. They entered the tavern, and both ducked as a stray tankard flew over their heads and into the closed door. A man was thrown down a counter, knocking plates of food and drinks to the ground as he slid to the end.

Recognizing him, Merlin greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Gwaine."

Marian rolled her eyes. Of course, there would be a tavern brawl with Gwaine there.

"Ah! Merlin, Marian! How are you?" Gwaine asked as he got off of the bar. He walked over to the pair and clapped Marian on the back. She shot daggers at him as she struggled to keep her balance.

Just then, a large man approached them. "Give me my money," he demanded.

Gwaine smiled at him and then quickly pushed Merlin and Marian back and out of the door. The large man and his friends gave chase. Marian, Gwaine, and Merlin ran around the small market set up outside of the tavern. Vegetable carts were knocked over as they ran away from the danger. Merlin ducked into an alcove, with Gwaine following, pulling Marian along behind him. They quickly climbed a staircase that led to a castle wall.

"Remind me again what you're doing here?" Gwaine asked, breathless from running up the stairs.

"Arthur's in trouble, we need your help," Merlin answered while Marian grabbed at a stitch in her side.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. The prince was always in trouble, it seemed. "What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Quest," was all Marian could get out, still trying to catch her breath. She was surprisingly out of shape. Their foes had climbed the stairs and were now walking menacingly toward them.

Merlin quickly provided the details. "He's gone to the Perilous Lands."

"What? Are you serious?" Gwaine asked in disbelief.

Merlin nodded as he watched the large man come closer. Gwaine looked back and saw that the chase wasn't over.

"Just now, sounds pretty attractive," Gwaine said as he pushed Marian and Merlin to the end of the wall.

Marian looked around for a ladder or a staircase, but there was no way down. Right below them was a large pile of hay and a few horses, already saddled. Two of them had belonged to Marian and Merlin, so she guessed the other might be Gwaine's horse. Unfortunately, there was only one way down to them.

Gwaine pointed down at the haystack. "Alright, go for the horses," he said to them.

"You have got to be joking," Merlin said before Gwaine pushed him off of the wall and down to the pile of hay.

Merlin landed with a soft thump and got up to stand near the horses, watching for the others to follow. Gwaine placed his hand on Marian's back.

"Okay, beautiful, your turn," he said to her.

She turned to him and grabbed his sleeve with a panicked look. She was terrified of heights. "No, Gwaine, I can't!" she pleaded with him.

Seeing their adversary coming nearer, Gwaine grabbed her by the waist. "No time!" he said before leaping from the wall and taking her with him.

Their landing on the hay was soft, but Marian was still terrified. Shaking, she pulled herself up and out of the pile of hay before going up to Gwaine and repeatedly smacking him with both hands on his arms, shoulders, and chest as hard as she could.

"You complete ass!"

"Ow! Come on!" Gwaine called as he tried to deflect her slaps. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Merlin. They mounted their horses and swiftly fled the town, Gwaine laughing like a maniac.

000

Once they were far enough away from the town, they stopped so their horses could rest, and they could get their bearings. Still seated on her horse, Marian glared at the rogue. She hadn't forgiven him for pushing her off the wall.

"Why were those men so angry?" Merlin asked Gwaine.

"It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief," Gwaine replied.

Marian looked at Gwaine skeptically and barked out a laugh. "And did you? Steal from him, I mean?"

It was Gwaine's turn to be agitated. "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"If the shoe fits…" she replied.

Gwaine clutched at his chest as if he had been injured. "You wound me, Marian," he smiled. "But no, I did not _steal_ from him. I'm just better at the game. How did you find me, anyway?"

"Wasn't easy," Merlin answered. "We've been in almost every tavern in Angard."

"So have I," Gwaine and Merlin laughed.

Marian rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at her horse to get it moving. She couldn't believe that she had _days_ of this to look forward to.

000

"I'm not a prude, Gwaine."

"Could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you need a ladder when you get off that high horse of yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think you're better than everyone, don't you?"

"I do _not _think I'm better than everyone. Just you."

"Because I drink in taverns?"

"Because you're reckless. Tell me, have you been sober at all since we met?"

"One time! I overindulged one time! And that's not the only thing you're prudish about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. You make one mistake and accidentally imply someone is a scarlet woman, and you never live it down. Did I offend your maidenly sensibilities?"

"Yes! No! I mean, yes, it was offensive, but I'm hardly a maiden, Gwaine."

"Really? Who—"

"That is none of your business!"

"OH, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Merlin had had enough of Gwaine and Marian. They had been arguing ever since they'd left Mercia.

Gwaine rode ahead next to Merlin. "Sorry, Merlin," he apologized.

Marian sped up her horse enough to pass Merlin and Gwaine. She childishly stuck her tongue out at Gwaine as she passed him.

"Merlin, I still don't see how you put up with her royal highness!" Gwaine yelled after her.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache starting. If only he could use his magic and gag both of them.

Soon, they reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked a forest. Beyond, the land looked dry and dead. "This is it. On the other side of the forest lie the Perilous Lands," Gwaine informed them.

"Doesn't look too friendly," Merlin remarked.

"That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched," Gwaine replied.

"What? No taverns?" Marian teased. She was still annoyed with him for calling her a prude.

Gwaine laughed. "I told you it was wretched."

000

Marian and Gwaine were quiet for the rest of the journey through the forest. They had to abandon their horses since the forest was too dense for the animals to safely walk through. Marian wasn't happy about having to walk, either. Though she was in better shape than when she first landed in this time, she still had difficulty keeping up with Merlin and Gwaine.

The men came up to a bridge that crossed a deep ravine. Wary of bandits, Gwaine signaled for Merlin to stay there and wait for Marian to catch up while he scouted the area. Too curious to wait, Merlin approached the bridge.

"So, Magic has arrived," a small man startled him. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed in his quest."

"How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?" Merlin asked, surprised.

The small man laughed. "The Keeper of the Bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen."

The bridge keeper had it wrong. Merlin was only there to save Arthur from Morgana's spell. It was Arthur who would find the Fisher King's trident.

"It's not my mission, it's Arthur's," he replied.

"That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path, or you chose to follow him," the bridge keeper smirked.

Marian had finally caught up with them just as Gwaine was coming back to the bridge. "Ah, Finally! Strength and Love have arrived, the quartet is complete," the bridge keeper announced.

Shocked by the presence of the bridge keeper, Gwaine drew his sword.

"Who's he?" he asked, pointing his sword toward the small man.

The bridge keeper's eyes flashed gold, and Gwaine's sword morphed into a lovely Easter lily.

"I mean no harm to any of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return," the bridge keeper said.

"Where's my sword?" Gwaine asked, irritated. This day was getting worse and worse. First, he had gotten into a minor altercation at the tavern and run out of the village, then he had an argument with the pretty healer that he fancied, and now his sword was magicked away.

"It will return to you once you reach the other side."

Both Marian and Gwaine went to cross the bridge at the same time. Since the bridge was narrow, only one could go at a time. Attempting to be polite to each other, they both gestured for the other to go first. And then they both tried to go at the same time, bumping into one another. Again, they gestured to each other to go ahead, and still, they both tried to go at the same time.

Marian huffed. "For Christ's sake, Gwaine! Just go!" she yelled.

He shrugged as he passed her. "This is what I get for trying to be polite, is it?" he asked, annoyed.

Marian rolled her eyes as she followed him across the bridge, while Merlin lagged behind. True to the bridge keeper's word, when they reached the other side, the flower Gwaine was holding turned back into his sword.

000

They had stopped for the night at the edge of the forest and the Perilous Lands. They huddled around the campfire while strange animals squealed and roared in the distance. Marian had found a dry log across from Gwaine and Merlin to lean back on, and shivering, she scooted closer to the fire. Exhausted from their journey, she laid her chin on her knees and watched Gwaine with large eyes.

Her feelings for the rogue were conflicted. On the one hand, he was as annoying as ever. But on the other hand, he had been concerned enough for her friends the last time she had seen him that he risked his life for them. And he's helping them now. Because of this, she continued to defend him to the king, regardless of how she felt about him.

Perhaps, though, her feelings had already begun to change before she had confronted Uther. Maybe he was already pushing his way into her heart before he had even left Camelot. Marian sighed in frustration as she tried to work out how she felt about him.

"What was that?" Merlin asked as a particularly loud creature roared.

Gwaine looked warily around them. "Pheasant," he lied.

"Pheasant?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"A very big one," Gwaine said as he picked up his sword.

_Too many noises that go bump in the night,_ Marian thought. Back home, in her own time, she wasn't scared of the dark. But in this time, the monsters were real. She curled up more as she tried to make herself as small as possible, so maybe she wouldn't be noticed by any hungry creatures.

"You can turn back if you want," Merlin said to Gwaine.

"Huh, I'm not scared of pheasants," Gwaine boasted, full of bravado.

Merlin turned back to the fire and stared into the flames thoughtfully. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Same reason as you. Help a friend," Gwaine answered earnestly.

Merlin looked at him. "Arthur's lucky to have us."

Gwaine turned to Merlin and smiled softly. "Not Arthur."

Surprised, Merlin grinned at Gwaine. It wasn't often that someone did something with him in mind. Most of the time, people overlooked the servant for the prince. "I'd do the same for you," Merlin said. And he meant it.

"Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got," Gwaine said somberly. He looked up and caught Marian staring at him, her expression unreadable.

She quickly looked away in shame. She hadn't learned from the last time she and the rogue had met. Gwaine lived a lonely life and was rough around the edges, but he was a good man with a noble heart. At this moment, Marian thought that Gwaine was the most real he had ever been. No jokes, no teasing. He had exposed the vulnerable man inside of him, and she was drawn to him.

"I'm not surprised," Merlin said as he laughed. Gwaine joined in.

There were several more loud roars, each one sounding closer to the camp. Afraid, Marian jumped up and rushed over to Gwaine and Merlin, pushing between them and settling in shoulder to shoulder.

"They sound like three pheasants," Merlin stated.

"At least," Gwaine agreed.

000

They reached a dark, ominous tower the next day. The path to the tower was just over the ridge in front of them. Merlin and Gwaine both made quick work of the climb, but Marian once again fell behind. She hadn't slept much the night before and was tired.

After she stumbled on her way up, Gwaine turned and offered her his hand. He held her steady as they climbed the steep ledge, a couple of times pulling her up over large tree roots sticking out from the dirt. When they reached the top, he let go of her hand.

"Thank you," she said timidly. She still felt guilty for her uncharitable thoughts the day before.

"You're welcome," Gwaine said as he smiled at her. He was happy that they were less combative than the day before, though the temptation to rile her was almost too hard to resist.

"There it is," Merlin called to them as they approached the edge.

Marian spotted creatures flying in circles in the sky. "What're those?" she asked.

"Not birds," Gwaine remarked.

Merlin turned to them, panic written all over his face. "I've never seen creatures like that."

They watched as the flying creatures circled once more, and then swooped down. "It's like they're hunting something," Gwaine observed.

"Oh my God, is someone down there?" Marian asked, pointing to a flash on the ground.

Concerned, Gwaine spoke first. "Looks like a sword."

"It's Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Shit!" Marian yelled before starting down the ledge.

"Marian, wait!" Gwaine called after her.

She tripped and slid about halfway down before she felt Gwaine behind her, catching her. He noticed blood on her lower arm, where she had scraped it against the rocks and debris and went to pull the sleeve up for a better look.

"I'm okay," she said quickly, dismissing his concern. They didn't have time for her to worry about a skinned arm. "Thanks, though," she smiled up at him.

They made it down the rest of the way unscathed and started on the path to the tower. When they reached the lower tower, they were unable to go inside because Arthur had lowered the portcullis. The flying creatures were now overhead and swooping dangerously close to them.

"I should've known," Gwaine said while running toward the entrance.

"What are they?" Merlin asked.

When he saw Marian just standing there, transfixed by the creatures, Merlin reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the shelter.

"Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful," Gwaine explained as they reached the entrance.

"Fuck! Dragons?" Marian screamed. "_Of course,_ there would be dragons trying to kill us!" Marian's eyes were wild, her voice rising with each word. "This whole journey has been nothing but death, death, and wait for it… more death! If it wasn't tavern thugs and jumping off of castle walls, then it was killer pheasants, which, by the way, Gwaine, are decidedly NOT pheasants, but tiny fucking DRAGONS! Of course, I would come to the fucking Dark Ages and get eaten by storybook monsters!" She was close to hyperventilating. This wasn't how she wanted to die.

Gwaine forcefully grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Calm yourself, woman! You're safe! Wyverns don't like the taste of wanton trollop!"

She stopped panicking and looked at him, disbelieving that he as good as called her a whore again. She slapped Gwaine across the face.

"Feel better?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I— what?" she asked confused. Gwaine smirked at her, pleased that he could shock her out of her panic.

"Do you think you two could hurry it up?" Merlin asked, looking pointedly at the sky.

Gwaine went to the portcullis and lifted the gate enough for them to crawl through.

"Come on, beautiful. Under the gate," he said straining.

Marian wordlessly complied while rolling her body under the portcullis. Next, Merlin crawled through and turned to take the gate from Gwaine.

"Quick, quick, quick!" Merlin implored Gwaine to crawl under before dropping it quickly.

Marian stopped Gwaine with a touch on his arm. "I'm sorry… for…" she pointed at his face.

"It's quite alright," he grinned. "I'm sorry for insulting you again. But… it got you to shut up, didn't it?"

Incensed, Marian rolled her eyes and groaned as she turned to head further inside.

"Let's split up," Merlin said, beckoning Marian to follow him. It was bad enough that wyverns were trying to kill them, he didn't need those two to kill each other.

They ran through the tower, looking for Arthur. Up the stairs and back down the stairs. Room by room, they each searched until Merlin heard the screeching of the wyverns in the room down the corridor.

"Marian!" he called to her, "He's over here!"

They stopped at the top of the stairs leading to what looked like a storage room. Arthur was lying unconscious on the floor, and two wyverns were slowly approaching him. Merlin jumped down the rest of the stairs and put himself between the wyverns and the prince.

"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" he commanded them.

The wyverns retreated through the door. He was relieved it had worked since wyverns weren't technically dragons.

Marian rushed down the stairs and to Arthur's side. She removed the phoenix eye from Arthur's wrist and handed it to Merlin. Arthur didn't stir.

"I thought he'd wake up as soon as it was gone," Merlin said.

Marian looked at Arthur curiously. The way he was laying suggested that he had fallen on the wooden chest next to him. She reached around his head and felt wetness in his hair. When she drew her hand back, there was a small dab of blood.

"He must have hit his head when he fell. We don't have any supplies. What do we do?" she asked.

They both jumped as wyverns screeched in the distance. "I don't know, but we need to get him out of here," Merlin replied.

Marian looked from Merlin to Arthur. There was no way they could carry Arthur back to Camelot if he even survived the concussion for that long. She could try her healing magic, but she wasn't too sure it would work. They had been told that her magic only worked if she had strong feelings for the person she wanted to heal. Was the friendship and affection she felt for the prince enough?

_Only one way to find out, I guess,_ she thought.

Mind made up, Marian placed her hands on Arthur's head and spoke her healing incantation. "Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!"

A soft golden glow surrounded Arthur and Marian. Just as subtly as it had started, it stopped. Marian fell over to the ground, unconscious. Merlin watched to see if she was still breathing while Arthur's eyes fluttered open.

Merlin's goofy smile swam into focus in front of Arthur's face. "What the hell are you doing here?" the prince asked angrily.

"Why can you never just say thanks?" Merlin asked as he crawled over to where Marian was lying.

She opened her eyes and sat up, her body weak and head throbbing.

"Thanks?" Arthur scoffed. "For completely ruining the quest?" He stood and glared at them. If he was concerned about Marian, he didn't show it.

"I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking," she admonished the prince.

Merlin helped her to stand while Arthur rolled his eyes and bent down to get his sword.

Merlin looked at the prince incredulously. Sometimes Arthur could be so single-minded. "Well, it's a good job we were here; otherwise, you'd be wyvern fodder by now."

"How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am supposed to be doing this _alone_!" Arthur yelled just as a wyvern entered the room, screeching. He shoved Marian behind him and drew his sword. Before he could attack, the wyvern screamed out and fell to the floor dead. Behind it, Gwaine withdrew his blade from the body and sheathed it with a flourish.

Irritated, Arthur spoke through clenched teeth. "Great. This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?"

Gwaine watched Marian, concerned as she stumbled back and caught herself on the wall. "There're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here," he informed them. "Marian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a little dizzy." Her body hadn't yet recovered from taking Arthur's injuries.

Gwaine laughed. "So it's wyverns as well as handsome rogues that make you swoon?"

"You wish," she said quietly, unable to work up the energy to be annoyed.

Arthur stormed toward the door. "Well, I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest," he announced childishly.

"Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this _alone_?" Merlin called after him.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from down the passage.

Merlin and Gwaine shared a laugh. Merlin looked back at Marian as she nodded at him. She would be okay. He headed to the door to follow Arthur.

"Let's go, beautiful," Gwaine called to Marian and held his arm out for her to lean on.

Grateful, she gave him a small smile as they went out into the passage. They climbed the tower, the steep stairs slowing them down, and looked room by room for any indication of the trident.

"Do you know where the trident is?" Merlin asked Arthur. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was powerful magic in the tower, and it worried him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?"

He wondered about Merlin. Sometimes his servant could be such a dunce. If he were honest with himself, though, he was glad they were here. His misadventures with Merlin usually turned out to be fun. He would never admit that, though, especially to Merlin.

"Any clues you can give us?" Merlin asked, hopefully.

"This is a quest, Merlin, not a treasure hunt," Arthur said, irritated at the constant questioning.

"Well, it is sort of a..."

"Merlin!" Arthur angrily yelled.

They continued up a spiral staircase. Merlin stopped halfway when a strong magical feeling pierced his senses. There was a large room off to the side, empty except for an ornate chair.

"Look at this. Looks like a throne room," he called to the others.

Arthur, Gwaine, and Marian came up behind him to look inside the room. "If the trident's going to be anywhere..." Arthur began.

Merlin stepped forward into the doorway, unknowingly stepping on a pressure plate on the floor that caused a heavy door to start to fall.

"Merlin, watch out!" Gwaine yelled as he pushed Merlin into the room and out of the door's way.

"Merlin!" Marian panicked as she banged on the closed stone door.

"Merlin, you alright?" Arthur called.

Gwaine began searching around the door. "There's got to be a way to open this."

Arthur looked on the other side of the doorway, while Marian began feeling around the bricks on the wall beside it. About halfway down the wall, she felt a brick slightly shift as she pressed it. She tried to get her fingers past the mortar to pull it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I think I found something," she called to the others. She moved aside to let Arthur take a look.

"Do either of you have a dagger?" the prince asked. "I need to move this mortar."

Gwaine stepped beside him and pulled a dagger out of his boot. Arthur took it and began digging the brick out.

Once the brick was loose, Arthur pulled, saying, "Now I'm sure if we just reach in here..." The brick popped out, and a large assortment of insects spilled to the floor and crawled up the wall. "...we'll be able to find something to release the door," he finished looking forlorn. Why was it always insects?

Marian squeaked at the insects crawling out of the hole, shuddering in disgust. She backed up, hitting the wall and losing her balance as she stepped off of the stairs. Gwaine caught her around the waist before she could tumble down the staircase. He pulled her up close against his side.

She laid a hand on his chest to try to give herself some room and breathed heavily at the nearness of him. Eyes wide, she looked up him. He was close enough that she felt his breath on her skin. If she could only raise herself up a couple of inches, she would be able to press her mouth to his.

"Be careful," he laughed. "You're liable to kill yourself."

She laughed softly with him. Marian was beginning to like the feel of him so close. She thought that maybe if she got to know him better, she could see them being close friends… or even more. But then he opened his mouth and broke the spell.

"You don't have to go to such drastic measures to get me to notice you, you know. I saw your…" he looked her up and down, his face smug, "…beauty as soon as we met."

When he let go, she quickly moved to the other side, rolling her eyes at him. Her internal battle continued, and her heartbeat quickened as her feelings for him were changing. She appreciated the care and attention he was showing her, but she was equally as irritated when he'd tease her. She needed to be careful and heed Gaius's warnings about relationships. The last thing she needed was a complication like falling in love, or in her case right now, lust.

Gwaine chuckled to himself. He was really getting under her skin, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He looked back to Arthur, who had hesitated at putting his hand in the hole.

"Go on, then," he clapped the prince hard on the back. "Don't be such a princess. It is _your _quest, after all."

Arthur glared at Gwaine as he pulled his glove tight. He reached into the hole in the wall and pulled a lever. The stone door lifted only a couple of feet. Arthur rolled under the door and into the room. Gwaine was next, followed by Marian, who was still wary of any remaining insects crawling around. Gwaine helped her up off of the floor as Arthur clapped Merlin on the arm in relief and continued looking around the room. Marian pushed past Gwaine and enveloped Merlin in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Merlin!" she said as she released him.

Merlin laughed, "Thanks to Gwaine."

Gwaine gave Merlin a one-armed hug, also thankful that the young man was unharmed.

"Ha! Look what I found!" Arthur called as he picked up the Fisher King's trident. He walked past Merlin, Marian, and Gwaine, calling behind him, "Let's get out of this place."

Before they left the room, Gwaine grabbed Marian's arm. "Let's see about that scratch, now, shall we?"

"It's fine, Gwaine. I promise," she tried to protest.

"Don't want you getting an infection, do we?" he grinned at her.

She tried to pull her arm back, but he had a firm hold on her. He pushed her sleeve up to where the blood had stained it, but there was no scrape or scratch of any kind.

"I don't understand. You scraped your arm on the ridge, did you not?"

Marian and Merlin shared a look. Her body had healed her injury when she had healed Arthur. One of the side effects of her healing spell, it would seem.

"Must have been nothing," she shrugged.

She didn't want him asking too many questions. Neither she nor Merlin felt comfortable sharing their secrets just yet.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. The three left the room and followed Arthur down the staircase. For once, Merlin was thankful for Arthur's impatience.

000

After a day's ride, they stopped to camp for the night. Merlin went to find some firewood, at Arthur's insistence, and Gwaine volunteered to help him. Arthur and Marian were left to prepare the campsite. She cleared the area of brush while he pulled a couple of logs over for them to rest on.

"I get why Merlin followed me here," Arthur began, "He's a dunderhead who doesn't listen. But you're smarter than that, Marian. Why did you come out here?"

Marian chuckled at the prince. Despite what he said, she knew that deep down, Arthur cared for Merlin.

"Would you have rather been stuck with Merlin and Gwaine alone on the journey back, sire?"

He laughed at the truth in that. "Yes, well, it would have been non-stop foolishness the entire trip home. But what I mean is it's dangerous. Why do you risk your life like this?"

"Why do you?" she asked earnestly.

Arthur chuckled. "Point taken." He sat down on one of the logs. "So it has nothing to do with Gwaine?" he asked, smirking at her.

Marian stopped what she was doing and looked sharply at Arthur.

"Come on, Marian. You'd have to be blind to not see how you two look at each other," he said in earnest. "And the way you defend him to my father…" he left the rest unsaid.

Arthur was pleased that Marian was finally coming out of her shell. She had been timid and extra clumsy around him, especially when she had first arrived in Camelot. He had assumed it was because he was the prince. He had no idea that she knew of his future and the many great things he would do.

"It's okay that you like him, you know."

"Of course I don't like him, Arthur! He's rude and full of himself!"

"_Rude and full of himself_? Must be talking about me, eh?" Gwaine said when he arrived with an armload of firewood.

Aggravated, and if she were honest, embarrassed at being caught talking about Gwaine, Marian stood.

"I'll water the horses," she announced and left to fetch water from the nearby stream.

000

Later that night, they had all gathered around the fire. Merlin was entertaining them with some of their more recent adventures, careful to leave out anything to do with magic.

"You're serious? A goblin?" Gwaine asked, laughing.

"Oh yes," Merlin answered. "It caused quite a bit of trouble, too! The king lost all of his hair to start. He was just a _bit_ annoyed," Merlin laughed.

Gwaine snickered at the thought of a bald, very agitated Uther.

"Oh, and the wind was disgusting!" Merlin exclaimed. He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"The goblin farted a lot too?" Gwaine asked as he picked up his bladder of water and took a drink.

"No," Merlin clarified. "Uther, Morgana, and Gwen. Right there in the council chamber!" He laughed while Gwaine spat out the water he had been drinking.

Arthur chuckled, but warned, "Merlin…"

"And it turned Arthur into an ass, ears and all!"

"Merlin!" Arthur sat up from where he had been relaxing by the fire.

"He brayed for days after!" Merlin was hit in the head by Arthur's boot.

Marian's eyes sparkled with laughter. "You deserved that, Merlin!" she laughed.

"It wasn't all fun, Merlin. Remember that you were arrested and sentenced to die," Arthur cut in.

At Merlin's forlorn look, Gwaine tried to lighten the mood. "So, the king doesn't have a sense of humor? The goblin make that disappear too?"

Sobered, Marian explained, "It's funny now, but it certainly wasn't then. No one knew what the thing was going to do next or how far it would go."

Gwaine grinned at her. "What spell did the goblin put on you?" he asked her. "Uncontrollable wind? Did you go bald? No. Let me guess you were turned into a rabbit?"

Marian looked between Merlin and Arthur, eyes wide.

"Not exactly…" Arthur began.

She shook her head, begging them not to say anything.

"You have to tell me now. What can be worse than being turned into an ass?" Gwaine asked.

"She was..." Arthur cleared his throat and tried again. "She was compelled to undress whenever she was around… people… men."

Gwaine's eyes were wide, his eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Really?"

"She locked herself in her chamber for nearly a week after she exposed herself to a whole patrol of knights!" Merlin blurted.

"For fuck's sake!" she shrieked.

Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin burst into heavy fits of laughter.

"At least it wasn't you that ended up in the dungeon that time, Marian," Merlin consoled.

Amused, Gwaine turned to her. "How often are you thrown in the dungeon, then?" he asked her.

Marian glared at Merlin. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss. "Not very often," she replied.

Merlin laughed, "Yeah, it's usually the stocks."

"Merlin!" Marian yelled.

"What? I can't help it! Gwaine is just so easy to talk to!" Merlin defended himself. He really couldn't help himself. "It's not like it's a secret, Marian. Everyone in Camelot knows you've been in the stocks more times than you can count." At Marian's glare, he backpedaled, trying to save face. "At least you've only been in the dungeons a couple of times."

Gwaine watched Marian in awe. He was no fan of Uther, and to hear that she was constantly agitating the king made him all the more proud to know her. "I'm surprised you didn't end up banished yourself. What could you have done to anger Uther so much?" he asked.

Marian fidgeted under his gaze. "Nothing. It was nothing," she said quickly.

"Hardly!" Merlin cut in. Marian shook her head at him, pleading for him not to continue. "The time she was in there for three days was when she pestered the king nearly every single day for months to lift your banishment. He got so fed up he left her in there. Only Gaius was able to get her out."

"Oh, God!" Marian dropped her head into her hands, embarrassed.

"Really? Couldn't get enough of me, eh?" the rogue smirked. He sobered and looked at her as she blushed and absent-mindedly played with the end of her braid. "Really, though, it was brave of you to stand up for me so often," he said to her.

Gwaine smiled softly at her, and her heart leapt. She wasn't sure why, but his praise made her feel shy and elated all at once.

Merlin chuckled. He also thought Marian was brave to stand up to Uther. He suspected that it was her heart that took her there so often rather than any sense of propriety.

"Each time she was let out of the stocks, she went back to the king and argued on your behalf," he said, and then he sobered. "The last time he was so fed up that he had her thrown in the dungeon for three days."

"My father can be stubborn," Arthur reasoned. He still felt guilty that she had ended up imprisoned.

Gwaine smirked at Marian. "You went to the dungeon for me? It must be true love!"

"God, Merlin, I'm going to kill you!" she growled.

"Why, though?" Gwaine asked her.

"Yes, Marian, why did you do that? It's not like he'd never thrown you in the dungeon before. You knew he wasn't bluffing. Why defend a man you claim you can't stand?" Arthur teased, grinning at her. He knew why she did it, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. She fancied the rogue. He was sure of it.

She sat there with her mouth open. She couldn't even explain it to herself, so how was she going to explain it to them without sounding like some sort of lovesick fool? "Because it wasn't fair that he banished Gwaine! Gwaine saved you, Arthur, and he's a good fighter and… and… just because, that's why!"

Gwaine moved to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "Come now, gentlemen. We mustn't tease the lady for enjoying my company. After all, she finally expressed her true feelings for me!" he teased.

Marian elbowed Gwaine in the ribs and stood to go to the opposite side of the camp from him.

"Ow," Gwaine laughed as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

As Marian lay down to go to sleep, she allowed herself a small smile. She really was starting to enjoy his company.

000

They reached Camelot by midday. At the edge of a field, Gwaine stopped his horse and turned to the others.

"This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further."

Marian looked around the wheat field that they had stopped in with a feeling of déjà vu. She could have sworn she had been there before. That couldn't be it, though. She had never been in a wheat field in her time here. In fact, the only wheat field she could remember ever being in was the one from her dreams.

Her eyes widened as she realized that this was the field from her dream, the one she'd had since childhood. She had been dreaming of the future all along. Or was it dreaming of the past?

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that," Arthur said honestly.

He had come to think of Gwaine as a friend and a brother-in-arms. It was a shame that his father had banished the rogue. He would have made a good knight if he had been of noble blood. Arthur didn't think like his father, he believed that commoners who had proven themselves in battle should be afforded the title of Knight of Camelot. He vowed that when he became king, he would look to a man's heart, not his blood when it came time to choose his knights.

"Maybe one day," Merlin was optimistic.

"Yeah. When Camelot gets itself a half-decent king," Gwaine joked.

"Careful," Arthur warned him. "He is my father."

"Well, you can't have everything, eh?" Gwaine teased.

Merlin snickered at him. He didn't believe that Gwaine could be serious to save his life.

"Where are you going to go now?" Marian asked him.

"Not ready to be rid of me, are you, beautiful?" Gwaine smirked at her. He licked his finger and stuck it in the air to check the wind. "I think I'll ride south," he finally declared.

"You can't keep living like that, Gwaine," Merlin said.

Ever jovial, Gwaine smiled. "Yeah, but it's fun trying."

Arthur nudged his horse forward as Merlin thanked Gwaine. The prince turned briefly. "I'll remember this, Gwaine."

Marian started to go when Gwaine called to her. "Marian."

She turned her horse around and went up beside him, their legs touching. "Gwaine," she replied somberly.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling exactly, but she was immensely sorry to see Gwaine go. This journey hadn't been anything like she had expected. When they had first set out, she thought Gwaine an arrogant fool. But now, having spent more time with him, she saw past the fool to the lonely, but kind man beneath.

"Take care of yourself, will you?" he implored, unusually disheartened.

Gwaine had grown rather fond of Marian. The feelings that had developed when they had first met had now blossomed into pure and innocent affection. She was witty and funny and too clumsy for her own good. He wanted nothing more than to follow her to Camelot and court her.

"You as well, Gwaine. I hope to see you again someday," she told him sincerely.

"Someday," he said softly as he reached out and brushed his knuckles down the soft skin on her cheek.

She closed her eyes at the contact and smiled tenderly at him. When she opened her eyes to look at him one last time, he smiled brightly at her. He turned his horse and headed back through the field, away from Camelot and away from her. Marian felt small tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. The roguish scoundrel had made a place in her heart after all.

000

**Author's Notes:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ \- O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.

_Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! _\- Now you must (it's necessary that you) obey (give way) and you must follow towards… (according to the Merlin Wiki, this is not entirely translated)

_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!_ \- I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The Kidnapping of a Servant**

The servants in the castle were preparing for a distinguished guest who was due in Camelot at any moment. Uther had been in negotiations with Sir Gromer Somer Joure of Mercia for months. Sir Gromer owned a fertile parcel of land just inside Camelot's borders, and Uther was anxious to acquire it. No one knew what price Sir Gromer was going to ask, so tensions were high.

Uther requested Arthur's presence, as well as his knights and members of the council. He had especially wished Gaius to attend since the physician was also a trusted counsel. To that end, Uther surprisingly didn't object to Gaius's apprentice, Marian, being in attendance at the welcoming party.

Though she was a nuisance, a thorn in his side, she was nice to look at, and the king understood the importance of pretty ornaments in a good first impression. If Marian had found out Uther's reasoning for her being there, she probably would have given him a rude gesture before storming off.

Sir Gromer's party had arrived and filed into the stone courtyard. There were carriages pulled by six or more horses and strong men riding on the front and back of each carriage. The opulent display even included several knights complete with mounts.

When the carriages stopped, the door to the most elegant carriage opened. The sight of a dainty well-adorned foot stepping out was unexpected. Three beautiful young ladies exited the carriage. They were dressed in the most luxurious dresses Marian had ever seen. The styles were all exactly the same, but the color of each dress was different; one was yellow silk, another pink silk, and the last was a light baby blue silk.

The ladies waited beside the carriage as a foppish blond man emerged. He had an equally luxurious lavender silk tunic and velvet coat and wore several jewels around his fingers.

"Ah, King Uther!" the man called as he stepped forward. "I am Sir Gromer Somer Joure," he said as he bowed deeply.

"Sir Gromer," Uther acknowledged. "It is good to put a face with the name!"

"Likewise, my liege. And a handsome face at that!" Sir Gromer exclaimed as he rose to meet the king.

Marian wasn't sure if he meant Uther's face or his own. Regardless, his turn of phrase turned her stomach.

"And if you permit me, Your Majestic Majesty, to introduce my nieces," he said as he turned behind him and waved them forward. "Elsa, Alyssa, and Sara."

The three young ladies rushed forward and curtseyed one by one as he introduced them.

"Charming," Uther smiled at Gromer. "Utterly charming." When Sir Gromer looked behind the king expectantly, Uther turned. "Oh, yes, of course. This is my son and heir to the throne of Camelot, Prince Arthur," he said as he waved Arthur forward.

Arthur stepped up and bowed politely. Elsa, Alyssa, and Sara giggled and tittered at the prince. The one in the pink dress even made eyes at him. Arthur swallowed hard and struggled to keep his eyes from rolling. Behind him, Merlin was unable to suppress a small snort of laughter. Arthur turned around and glared daggers at his servant.

"And this is my ward, the Lady Morgana," Uther said as he took Morgana's hand and brought her forward.

Sir Gromer took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Morgana," he said, smiling toothily at her. He dropped her hand, and as he turned back to the king, Sir Gromer continued, "And as a special treat, Your Magnanimousness, I have brought with me the most talented jester in the five kingdoms, Alec the Illustrious!"

A tall and muscled man stepped out of the second carriage. He wore a wide grin as he came forward and gave an even more extreme performance than Gromer as he bowed.

"Your Majesty!" he greeted.

"Alec!" Arthur called to everyone's surprise. He stepped forward and greeted the jester.

"My lord! It's good to see ya again!" Alec replied as he bowed.

Arthur turned to his confused father and explained. "Alec came here with the circus when I was a child, father. Do you not remember? He always had the most amazing tricks!" Arthur gushed.

"And the dirtiest jokes, eh, Prince Arthur?" Alec laughed with the prince.

Put out, Merlin leaned to Marian and whispered in her ear. "Tricks. Hmph. I bet _he_ can't summon a dragon."

"Don't pout, Merlin," Marian giggled.

Both Alec and Sir Gromer looked up when they heard her laugh.

"And who might this be?" Gromer purred.

Uther turned around and gave Marian a sour look. "Oh, that's just our physician's apprentice. She's no one of consequence."

Marian rolled her eyes. Uther would never see her as anything but someone to step on. Or put in the stocks. She suspected that his sadistic need to punish her was the only reason she had lasted this long in the kingdom.

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but her beauty is unrivaled! Do you have a name, girl?" Gromer asked.

Uther glared at her when she didn't answer right away. Merlin nudged her forward a step.

"Marian, Sir Gromer. My name is Marian," she finally replied.

"The voice of an angel as well as the beauty of a goddess! Oh, this will indeed be a delightful trip!" Gromer said as he clapped his hands together and smiled brightly.

Alec eyed Marian, then looked back to his besotted master. Yes, this would be good. This servant would be his ticket to freedom. A slow, wicked grin grew on his face as a plan to kidnap and ransom the young woman formed in his head.

000

Sir Gromer and his party supped with the king and nobles that evening. Both Merlin and Marian had been roped into serving during their feast. Usually, she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but both Uther and Gromer kept looking at her conspiratorially. Marian resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Knowing Uther, he was probably trying to negotiate her away from the kingdom.

After the king had finished eating, Gromer looked to Alec, who was standing patiently in the corner. He gave the jester a nod, and Alec sprung into action. He disappeared into the corridor for only a moment before coming back with two of the strong men, who pushed a long box on a rolling table into the middle of the room.

"For your enjoyment, my liege! I shall attempt feats of _magic_ before your very eyes!" Alec announced to the room.

Uther stiffened at the mention of _magic._ Confused, Sir Gromer looked to Uther and then to Arthur.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot, Sir Gromer," Arthur supplied.

Gromer's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, not to worry, my lord! Alec isn't a sorcerer," he laughed. "He will perform slights of hand, not _real_ magic! It's all very entertaining, you'll see."

Uther visibly relaxed and motioned for Alec to proceed.

Alec stepped up to the head table where the king was sitting. Gromer, on one side of Uther, and Arthur on the other, looked on as the jester laid a small ball on the table.

"If you'll permit me, I shall make this magic ball shall disappear before your royal eyes!" Alec called out.

"How so? Without magic?" Uther asked, amused.

"Like so, my lord," he said as he placed three cups on the table, the one in the middle covering the ball. He moved the containers around the table in what seemed like a chaotic dance. Uther followed the middle cup with his eyes. "Now, Your Majesty, which cup has the ball?" Alec asked.

Confident, Uther pointed to the cup on his left. "There," he said.

Alec lifted the cup, but the ball was not there. Uther frowned. "That one, then," he pointed to the cup on his right.

Alec lifted that cup. Again, the ball was not there. Uther looked at Alec and narrowed his eyes. "Then it has to be there," he said, pointing to the center cup.

Alec lifted the last cup. There was no ball. Astonished, Uther exclaimed, "Where did it go? How?"

The jester smiled and reached toward Uther. "Forgive me, sire, but there is something behind your ear!" he pulled his hand away and produced the ball.

Uther gasped. "Yes, very clever, indeed!" He said as the rest of the audience erupted into cheers.

This time Marian did roll her eyes slightly. Of course, Uther would be diverted by a trick commonly used to entertain small children.

"Tell me, jester, what is the box there for?" Uther asked.

"This, my lord, is for an extraordinary feat. I shall attempt to cut a woman in half without her breath leaving her body!" he exclaimed to _Oos_ and _Ahs_.

Alec turned around. "Might I have a volunteer?" he asked. He looked directly at Marian, "The healer's apprentice!"

Marian shook her head. "I don't think so, Copperfield," she replied dryly.

Not to be dissuaded, Alec walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly. "You don't want to disappoint your king, do ya?" he mumbled.

Marian looked at Uther's annoyed face. "Well…" she started.

Alec pulled her forward and opened the box. He lifted the protesting healer just as Uther commanded her to cooperate. She settled in the box, her knees pulled to her chest and stuck her head through the opening as he closed the lid.

She knew how this trick worked. The box was split into two compartments, side by side. She was in the left part that had a hole for the head. The right compartment had another woman inside, probably cramping from being stuffed in there for so long. Suddenly a lovely pair of legs that weren't Marian's popped through the other side and wiggled.

The jester reached beneath the box and produced a flimsy sword. "I shall, with my magic sword, cut the beautiful Marian in half. Not to worry, ladies and gents! No harm will come to your healer!"

He slid the sword through the crack between the box's compartments. He slid the sword back and forth, grunting and pushing for dramatic effect. Marian closed her eyes to keep from rolling them. The effort of controlling her expression was enough to give the illusion that she was in pain. The audience gasped suddenly as the sword reached the bottom of the box, and the jester separated the two halves. He spun Marian around first, and then he turned the legs, which continued to wiggle.

Delighted, Uther stood and clapped. "Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" he called. The others followed suit, and Alec bowed at all of the applause he was receiving.

"Thank you, my lord! Thank you!" he bowed. "Now, I must see to this poor woman and reunite her with her legs." He bent once more, then the strong men that had brought in the box came and pushed it back into the corridor, Marian still inside.

Once they were far enough away, the strong men left, and Alec approached the box.

"Okay, you've had your fun, Houdini. Time to let me out of here," Marian demanded. She was sore from being stuffed into the compartment.

"Oh, dear girl," Alec began, an evil grin breaking across his face. "The fun has only just begun." He produced a cloth and held it to Marian's mouth and nose.

"Wha—?" she screamed as he held the cloth tighter. Marian's eyes rolled back as she passed out into the black.

000

When she awoke, Marian was cold and itched all over. She opened her eyes and saw the jester crouching before her. "Wakey, wakey!" he said in a sing-song voice. He threw water on her face.

"Wha—what the fucking hell?" Marian sputtered. She was on the ground in the forest. Her dress and shoes had been removed, leaving her in just her chemise and corset. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her back. The dry leaves on the ground tickled her skin.

"Time to go!" he said as he roughly pulled her up. He tied another rope around her waist and kept hold of one end. He started to walk off, expecting the healer to follow.

"I'm not going with you!" she protested.

Alec pulled his end of the rope hard, and Marian fell in step with him. "I ain't letting ya go, healer," he said, his posh accent gone. "So ya have a choice. You can come with me of your own free will, or I can drag ya through this wretched forest by your hair," he laughed cruelly.

"But I don't have any shoes!"

"And?" he shrugged. He pulled again, making Marian speed up toward him.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she cried as her foot stepped on a tangle of brambles.

"You're my ticket out of this hell, ain't ya? I'm gonna ransom ya. That stupid fop will give me my freedom if I give ya to him," Alec replied.

"Your freedom? There are other ways, you know. We can help you!" Marian fell, but Alec didn't stop. "Wait, let me get up!" she cried out.

He pulled on her rope until she got up and continued to walk behind him. She already had scratches on her arms and feet. Now she had leaves in her hair and dirt on her face.

"Nah, this is the only way, don't ya see? Your beauty is gonna pay for my freedom. And if it doesn't, if they don't pay the ransom, well, I'll be on the run. But I'll still get to have my fun before I dispose of ya," he laughed lecherously. "Now keep up, before I drag ya!"

Tears fell as Marian continued walking. Her situation was desperate. She wasn't sure how, but she had to get away from this psychopath before it was too late.

000

They had walked for two days, nearly non-stop, finally resting when they came upon some ancient stone ruins. Marian sat in the ruins, her hands bound and hooked to a large nail above her head, her feet bound tight, and her mouth gagged. The morning's dew had settled on her skin and chemise. She shivered as a chill had soaked into her bones. She was filthy from the trek through the forest, and her body was covered in scratches from the brush. There were dried twigs and leaves stuck in her tangled hair, and tear stains covered her face.

She was unsure of any rescue from Camelot; it was no secret that Uther didn't care for her. But surely Merlin and Gaius and maybe even Arthur would come to her aid? She hoped that someone, at least, would free her from this hell.

Alec had left to get water. When he came back, he knelt in front of her and unhooked her wrists from above her head, allowing the blood to rush back into her numb fingers. "Now, if I take this off for ya to drink, will ya misbehave?"

Marian slowly shook her head as she stared at the water bladder. It had been nearly a day since water had touched her dry lips.

He reached over to her face with his grimy hand and slipped the gag down. Lifting the bladder to her lips, he allowed her to drink deeply. He pulled it back before she was done, and water dribbled down her chin. She bent forward to reach for the bladder, but he pushed her back down, laughing mirthlessly at her.

"I like a girl with spirit!" he taunted.

Alec brought the bladder to his own mouth, and as he tilted his head back to gulp down the refreshment, Marian lifted her bound feet and kicked him hard in the groin. With surprise and pain etched on his face, he doubled over and rolled onto the old stone floor.

Marian quickly tried to undo the rope restraining her feet. She tugged and pulled, but the knot wouldn't come undone. Her fingernails broke as she scratched at the fibers. She whimpered as all hope of escape drained away. He angrily sat up and pulled her roughly over to him as she screamed, grabbing the gag and shoving it back into her mouth. Marian bit down hard when his dirty fingers pushed the cloth to the back of her throat.

"You little bitch!" Alec yelled as he shook his pained fingers.

He backhanded her face hard enough to split her lip and push her head back into the wall behind her. Seeing stars, Marian let out an anguished cry that the gag couldn't stop.

"I ain't gonna kill ya yet, love. I'm gonna have my fun first!"

He stood and unbuckled his belt. Marian's eyes widened in fear when she realized what he was about to do. She scooted away from him as best she could until she hit another wall. She was trapped in a corner, panicking. She screamed for help, knowing that none would come. He strolled toward her.

"You can't get away from me now. There's no one here to save ya, love. No one cared enough to come after ya. Just a lonely, pathetic servant." He undid his trousers, and Marian cried out in fear.

Suddenly, there was a loud _thunk_ as Alec's eyes widened in confusion before rolling back into his skull. He fell limply to the ground, unconscious. Behind him, a man stood with the hilt of his sword in his fist. He had hit Alec in the back of the head. He looked over to her with a satisfied smirk, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"The uglier they are, the harder they fall, eh?" It was Gwaine.

Marian whimpered; she couldn't believe she had been found. Surprised when he recognized the broken woman in front of him, Gwaine dropped his sword and rushed to her side, pulling the gag from her mouth.

"Marian, are you alright?" he asked softly.

Not trusting her voice, she shook her head and winced as he untied her bonds. The rope had rubbed the skin at her wrists and ankles raw. Ignoring the pain, Marian jumped into his arms and held onto his neck for dear life. Surprised by the contact, Gwaine fell back a little before pulling her closer and holding her as she shook with tears.

"It's alright, beautiful. You're safe now. He can't hurt you," he soothed.

She sobbed on him as he held her close. She never wanted to let go of him. She needed to feel safe, and for some reason, he made her feel that way.

After a few moments more, her sobs stilled. He pulled back from her a little to look at her, wiping her hair from her face. She was a mess. She had bloody scratches all over her exposed skin, and tendrils of her hair were matted to her face with sweat and tears. Blood from her bottom lip ran down her chin.

Gwaine clenched his jaw in anger at how she had been abused. He followed her gaze as she looked over his shoulder at her unconscious captor, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"I need to tie him up to make sure he stays here. Will you be okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, her voice rough and raw.

Gwaine stood and picked up the ropes that had been binding her.

"Gwaine?" she called to him. He turned to her. She felt so small and helpless at that moment. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled softly at her and walked over to tie up the man.

Marian watched him closely, wondering how he had found her, but grateful that he had. He surprised her with the gentle care he had shown her. There were no jokes or lewd remarks, just concern and tenderness.

Beads of sweat began to form on her brow and upper lip. She felt cold and dizzy as her heart beat hard in her chest, and her head pounded. With shallow breaths, she tried to call out to him, but it was too soft for him to hear. Something was wrong. She swayed where she sat, desperately trying to hold onto consciousness.

He was done tying the last knot when he looked up and saw Marian fall over to the ground. "Marian!" he called out to her as he rushed to her and knelt down.

Her face was damp with sweat, and her skin was pale and hot. He lifted her and carried her to his horse. They needed to make camp away from these ruins.

When they reached the nearby stream, Gwaine made a fire and set Marian down on the blanket he had laid out on the ground beside it. She shivered as he brought his water bladder to her lips, helping her to drink it dry. Marian was able to open her eyes long enough to watch as he walked to the stream and refilled it.

Later, when it was dark, Gwaine sat next to her and lifted her head in his hand. "I need you to wake up, beautiful," he implored her. "You need to drink this."

She groggily opened her eyes and watched as he lifted a small bowl to her lips and poured the warm contents into her mouth. She pulled a face as she tasted it.

"I know, it tastes as bad as the wrong end of a horse," he chuckled. "But, it'll help your fever." She swallowed what was in her mouth and hesitated to drink more. "Come on, Marian, be a good girl, and drink it all for me."

Marian finished the bowl, and he laid her head back down. She watched Gwaine dip a cloth into another bowl and wring the liquid out, gently placing it on her brow, the firelight accentuating his features. She thought he was handsome. But it was more than that. The darkness of his eyes and the intense way he looked at her made her heart palpitate. She thought it would be nice if she could just lure him down to her, and she could kiss him. Maybe even more.

The turn her thoughts were taking was ridiculous. She was ill and had narrowly escaped being forced upon. And yet, she was lusting after the man who had rescued her. A man who, more often than not, irritated her. If only Merlin could see her now, he'd tease her relentlessly. Marian smiled, stupidly at the thought.

Gwaine watched her as her eyes roamed over his face. He had to contain his amusement as a goofy grin crossed her features. She suddenly coughed, and all traces of mirth left her face. His brow creased in worry as she lazily closed her eyes. He stayed by her side and watched her as she fell into a fitful sleep.

000

Marian awoke with the rising sun. She was sore, but she felt better than she had in days, no longer feeling sticky and dirty. Sitting up, she saw that there were cloth bandages wrapped around her feet. The blood and dirt on her skin had been wiped off. There was another bandage wrapped around her upper arm. She could see where a small line of blood had seeped through it.

There was an oily substance on her ankles and wrists where the skin had been raw. It felt cool and soothing. She couldn't see her face, but it felt clean. She ran her hands through her hair. It was no longer tangled nor the resting place of the majority of the forest's twigs and dead leaves.

Gwaine had taken excellent care of her. He went out of his way to make sure she was clean, as well as tending to her various wounds. Marian couldn't guess at how long it had taken him to pull all of the debris from her hair, but it must have been a considerable task. She smiled at the thought of him detangling that mess.

"Good morning, beautiful! Nice of you to join the living!" Gwaine came up to the fire and crouched in front of the flames. He checked on a pheasant that was roasting above it and turned to her, smirking at her obvious embarrassment.

Marian wasn't usually a modest person, and the chemises that were worn in this time were hardly revealing. Nonetheless, she blushed as Gwaine watched her from beside the fire. She felt vulnerable, and that was just as good as being naked in front of the handsome rogue. The wind picked up slightly, causing a shiver to run up Marian's spine. Gwaine stood and removed his leather jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Gwaine, for finding me and helping me," she said hoarsely as she pulled her arms into the sleeves of the jacket. It smelt vaguely of leather, musk, and horse. It was uniquely Gwaine.

Gwaine nodded. "Well, don't thank me yet. You may well scar in some of those places," he said as he pointed at her arms.

"I'm not afraid of scars, Gwaine. It's not like I've never scarred before."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You aren't like other women, you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously.

"You're not obsessed with your looks," he said. She bristled at that. Was he trying to say she was unattractive? "You get some women who preen all day like a self-obsessed peacock. I just mean you don't care about that. You wear who you are well."

"Thank you, I think?"

He chuckled. "Here, eat this," he said as he cut into a roasted pheasant and handed her a piece. "You're going to need your strength, Camelot is at least two days' hard ride away."

She took the offered meat and chewed slowly. "How did you find me?" she asked him.

Gwaine sobered as he removed more meat from the bone. He furrowed his brow in thought before answering. "I heard your screams."

He'd likely never forget what they sounded like, her fear forever etched into his mind.

She winced at the memory. "And how long was I out?"

"Off and on, about two days," he told her as he sat next to her. At her look of concern, he continued, "You were sick with fever, you needed the rest."

Again, she felt small and vulnerable. "I feel like such a fool."

"Why?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Because I acted like a simpering damsel who can't even take care of herself. I got kidnapped from Camelot under everyone's noses, by a jester no less."

Gwaine popped another piece of pheasant in his mouth and smirked, "You are hardly simpering, beautiful." Remembering fondly when he was arrested in Camelot and how she had to be held back from giving Uther a piece of her mind, he continued, "I've seen you stand up to kings. Besides, everyone needs help from a friend once in a while."

Marian gave Gwaine a wide, genuine smile as he stood and offered his hand to help her up. "I have no doubts that if you had a sword, you could take care of yourself, Marian," he said earnestly. She blushed at the closeness of him.

Sensing her unease, Gwaine took a step back and bent to gather his things. She stood there, stupidly, watching him move. She didn't understand why he was so kind to her. She had done nothing to deserve this treatment from him. At their last meeting, she had as good as accused him of being a reckless drunkard.

Afraid of his answer, she asked timidly, "Why are you doing this, Gwaine? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What, you don't deserve it?" he asked as he packed the last of his things into his saddlebag.

"No, I don't, actually. I've been awful to you," she replied.

"Well… maybe it's because I want to be friends," he came to her and picked her up and carried her over to the horse. "Or," he started as he set her down, "maybe I just like to see you all worked up." He smirked at her. "Now, up on the horse. I'm not having you walk around undoing my hard work." He pointed to her bandaged feet.

Flustered, she let him lift her into the saddle. She swung around gently to straddle the horse but was unable to get her leg down because the skirt of her chemise wasn't full enough. She would either need to hike the skirt up to an embarrassingly high level on her thighs or—she heard the fabric tearing as she was finishing the thought. Gwaine had grabbed the bottom of her chemise and ripped it up past her knee.

"Sorry about that," he smiled up at her. He wasn't sorry. He reached over and grabbed the reins to lead the horse on foot.

000

When they stopped to rest for the night, Gwaine once again made a fire. He unpacked the leftover pheasant from the morning and handed some to Marian. They sat on a log by the fire, eating in silence. When they were finished, Gwaine laid out the blanket for Marian to lie down on. He checked her bandages and pulled out a jar of salve from his bag.

"I need to reapply this to your ankles and wrists," he stated.

She nodded sleepily at him. The warmth from the fire and a full stomach were making it hard for her to stay awake. Her eyes drooped heavily and were nearly closed when he knelt in front of her. She jumped when he touched her ankle.

"I know you dislike me, Marian, but I will never harm you. You're safe with me," he said earnestly.

She looked at him guiltily. "I don't dislike you, Gwaine," she said. "Well, not anymore. I was wrong before. I shouldn't have judged you so harshly without knowing you better. You are a good man with a good heart." She watched his surprise at her words with genuine affection. "If I seem harsh, it's just…" She wasn't sure what to say to this.

"I'm reckless?"

"Well, a bit," she nodded.

"And a drunk?" he threw her words from the last time they saw each other back at her.

Marian sighed. "I'm sorry, that was unfair for me to say."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it," he laughed.

She stared at the man in front of her as he rubbed the soothing salve into her skin. "Gwaine?" He looked up. "How long have you been on your own?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "About a year and a half this time."

"And you've not had any friends? Lovers? Anyone?"

"I wouldn't say that," he said. He had a reputation to uphold after all. "Just Merlin and Arthur," he said. "And you," he added quickly.

She smiled softly at him as he finished applying the salve and stood to put it back in his bag.

"What about family? Are any of them still around?" she asked.

He went over to a pile of sticks and threw a few into the fire. "Mother and father are dead. Sister is married and living… somewhere," he answered briefly as he sat down next to her.

"You don't know where your sister is?" she asked.

"No, not really. She's a bit of a toad, so we lost touch," he shrugged. "What about you, beautiful? Where are your family?"

She had a practiced story that she told whenever someone asked about her family. But this time she couldn't bring herself to lie. So she just omitted information.

"They're not living. I'm from far away, so no family to speak of," she smiled sadly as she watched the flames lick the branches Gwaine had thrown into the fire.

"Where from?" he was curious.

"Um… far beyond the Great Seas of Meredor." Technically, it was true. Her home in America was indeed beyond Meredor.

"Ah, so that explains the accent," he smiled to himself.

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "I don't have an accent, Gwaine. _You _have an accent." Her lids were heavy, and she yawned.

Gwaine smiled fondly at her. "Time for bed. You need your beauty sleep," he said as he helped her lay down on the blanket. He stretched out beside her, far enough away to not make her uncomfortable, but still near enough to the fire to stay warm.

"Goodnight, Gwaine," she yawned.

"Goodnight, Marian," he said as he watched her close her eyes.

000

Gwaine awoke with a start. It was still dark; the fire had died down to a few embers. He looked around, trying to figure out what had woken him when he heard small whimpers coming from the woman lying beside him.

Her eyes were still closed, but her brow was furrowed, and her chin trembled. She cried out again, this time, it was loud enough to jolt him into action. He reached over to shake her. Instead of waking, she cowered at his touch. Tears ran down the side of her face. Convinced she was in the middle of a nightmare, Gwaine crawled over to her, gathering her in his arms.

"Shh, Marian, you're safe," he soothed.

He held her, nestled under his chin, as he spoke softly into her hair until her whimpering died down. Rather than crawling back away, he laid down with her still in his arms and fell asleep holding her.

000

Marian awoke and couldn't roll over. She was lying on her side, but there was a heavy weight across her middle. She opened her eyes and saw the arm of a man around her waist. The hand was splayed across her stomach, holding her in place against what she guessed was a body. She turned her head enough to see Gwaine behind her, holding her as he slept.

She grinned shyly at the intimate position she found herself in. He was annoying, but being held by the handsome man sent a thrill through her body. It had been far too long since anyone had held her.

Just as she was about to wake him, she felt dirt and debris hit her legs. She looked up to see three bandits standing over them, sneering at her.

"Well, well. What have we here?" the larger one said.

Marian felt Gwaine tense. His hand crept up her stomach and was slowly approaching her bosom before sliding down to the breast pocket of the jacket she was still wearing.

"What do you want?" she asked boldly.

Gwaine's fingers clasped around something in the pocket as he feigned sleep.

"We're gonna cut him," the man nodded toward Gwaine, "take what gold your man there paid you, then we're gonna have ourselves a little fun, ain't we boys?" The three men let out a lecherous laugh.

Marian sighed. "Why does everyone assume I'm a whore?"

The man closest to Gwaine reached down to turn him over, knife in hand. When Gwaine rolled to his back, he shoved the dagger he had pulled from the jacket into the man's gut. As the bandit fell to the ground dead, Gwaine reached beside him and drew his sword out from under the blanket they had been lying on. He stood to confront the bigger of the two men left.

Marian had used the confusion to stand and pull a thick branch from the ground, knocking the third man's legs out from under him. She gathered all of her strength and whacked him over the head with the heavy branch. Satisfied that he was unconscious, she looked to Gwaine, who had easily bested the last bandit.

Gwaine twirled his sword before sheathing it with a flourish. He flipped the hair out of his eyes. "Marian, you okay?"

Still high on adrenaline, her bosom heaved. "You bet I am!" she replied in a loud voice.

Gwaine laughed at her enthusiasm. "Come on, let's get you on the horse and get out of here before that one wakes." He pointed to the bandit Marian had knocked out.

"See, beautiful? You're fully capable of handling yourself," he smiled at her as he lifted her to the saddle.

Gwaine gathered the rest of his things and climbed on the horse behind Marian. They had at least another day before reaching Camelot.

000

Marian and Gwaine had stopped to let the horse rest. She was leaning against a fallen tree, examining her wrists. "What is that salve made of, Gwaine? It feels amazing," she asked as she sniffed it.

"King's wart," he said, approaching her with his water bladder. "Good for pain and promotes healing. Never go anywhere without it," he smiled.

She took the bladder from him gratefully and drank. As she was handing it back to him, they heard the snap of a twig somewhere in the distance.

"Stay here," he whispered to her.

Gwaine walked over to a large rock and slowly snuck around to the side. He jumped out, sword drawn, and ready to cut whoever was there. Instead of bandits, Merlin and Arthur, caught by surprise, raised their hands in surrender.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted happily. The young wizard ran up to Gwaine and gave him a quick one-armed hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wandering through the woods, minding my own business when I came across Trouble here," he gestured to the other side of the rock, toward Marian.

Cautiously, Arthur and Merlin walked around the rock to see Marian leaning against a downed tree with a large branch in her hands. She was looking worse for wear, but ready to protect herself.

"Merlin! Arthur!" Marian yelled as she dropped the branch.

"Marian!" Merlin called back as he ran over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Just wandering in the woods?" Arthur looked at Gwaine skeptically. Knowing Gwaine, he was more likely to be running from trouble himself.

"He saved my life, Arthur," she smiled fondly at Gwaine.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he watched the pair smiling at each other. He was thankful that Marian was safe. The prince felt guilty that it was his friend who had turned out to be the villain. He was sure, though, that it was Fate that had brought Gwaine to the forest where she was being held.

"I'm glad you're alright, Marian. I can't say sorry enough for what he did to you. He's not the same man I knew," Arthur stated sadly.

"He was a friend?" Gwaine asked.

"I thought he was," Arthur replied somberly. Though it pained him to lose a friend, he could never condone what the man did to Marian. Arthur walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "If I'd had known what he was capable of, I'd never have allowed him to stay in Camelot."

"Thank you, sire. For that and for coming to rescue me," she smiled softly. "Honestly, I'm surprised the king allowed it."

Merlin spoke up. "We are too. He was pretty agitated when we discovered what had happened. Sir Gromer was beside himself as well," Merlin shrugged.

"Well, it seems that there was little need, thanks to Gwaine," Arthur said as he clapped the rogue on the back.

"I'm glad our paths have crossed again, Arthur," Gwaine smiled at the prince. "Should we head on to Camelot, then?"

"No, Gwaine, you can't," Marian spoke up.

"I mean to see you home safe and sound, beautiful."

"I appreciate that, and everything you've done for me. But, Gwaine, if you go back to Camelot, the king will have you executed," Marian said.

"Maybe I can disguise myself. Never be noticed," he tried.

"I can't let you risk that. Not for me. Merlin and Arthur can take me back. Please, promise me you won't put yourself in danger," Marian pleaded. "Please."

Gwaine nodded, though reluctantly. "As you wish, beautiful," he said as he bowed, grinning. He was pleased that she was worried about him.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Arthur said as Merlin left to fetch their horses. "Once again, Camelot owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Maybe someday we'll meet again, and you can buy a round of ale," Gwaine joked.

Arthur chuckled. The man never changes. Merlin came around the rock, horses in tow. Arthur took the reins of his horse from Merlin and climbed into his saddle.

"Marian, you can ride with me," Merlin offered.

With that settled, Marian turned around intending to walk over to Merlin's horse.

"Oh no, you don't," Gwaine said as he reached under her knees and around her waist. He picked her up and carried her to Merlin's horse, setting her down gently as Merlin climbed into his saddle.

"Hold on, I have something for you," Gwaine said as he turned to go back to his horse. When he returned, he held out the jar of king's wart salve to her. "Just in case, eh?"

Marian gingerly took the jar from him and clutched it to her chest, treasuring it.

"What about you? Won't you need it?" she asked him.

Gwaine shrugged. "You need it more than I do. I don't get into half as much trouble as you, beautiful," he laughed.

Marian chuckled with him, there was no denying it. She placed the jar in Merlin's saddlebag and took Gwaine's jacket off, handing it back to him.

"Thank you, Gwaine," she said as she reached around him and hugged him.

Gwaine was taken aback by the affectionate embrace but returned it nonetheless. When she released him, she lifted her head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He smiled softly at her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Take care of yourself," he said to her solemnly.

"You too," she said quietly. It felt harder to go this time. Each time Marian saw Gwaine, he pushed himself into her heart a little more. And each time, she was more and more reluctant to see him go.

Gwaine helped her climb onto the horse behind Merlin, and Arthur clicked his tongue to urge his horse forward toward Camelot.

"Where are you headed this time?" Merlin asked Gwaine.

Gwaine grinned. "Maybe east. See what trouble I can get into there," he laughed.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the path ahead.

Merlin grinned at Gwaine and then kicked his horse gently. As the horses took off, Marian turned her head and watched Gwaine. He smiled sadly at her and waved goodbye. Her heart beat erratically, and a hard lump formed in her throat as she feared she might not ever see him again. She wished he hadn't been banished from Camelot. Not just because he was a good fighter, but because she was becoming increasingly fond of the rogue. Perhaps their story wasn't yet over. Perhaps he would get to come back to Camelot. Perhaps she would see him again. Perhaps she would then realize that she was falling in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**The Coming of Arthur**

The king was in an uproar. Cenred, the ruler of a neighboring kingdom, had his men brutally murder a patrol of Camelot's finest knights. All were thought to have been lost, that is until Sir Leon, after making a miraculous recovery, returned to Camelot. The druids had given Leon water from a magical cup, a detail which not only angered but frightened King Uther.

Gaius believed that the cup was the Cup of Life, a magical artifact used by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. It was rumored that the Cup of Life could be used to make an army immortal.

Uther was concerned that the cup and the druids might now be in Cenred's kingdom. He had no doubts that if his enemy had an immortal army, Camelot would fall.

After tending to Sir Leon, Gaius, Merlin, and Marian made their way back to the physician's chambers. Arthur had sent for Merlin an hour ago to pack for a secret journey, though both Gaius and Marian could guess the journey's purpose. Arthur was meant to find the Cup of Life and bring it back to Camelot's vaults. Marian was worried for them and quite agitated that she wouldn't be allowed to go and help. Though Merlin knew of her healing magic, the prince did not; therefore, he could see no reason for her to accompany them on such a dangerous mission.

Not but a few days had passed since the prince and the young warlock set off on their journey that word came to Camelot of an impending invasion from Cenred's kingdom. A patrol, led by Sir Leon, had come back from scouting the area near the border to report that the invading army was heading to the city. An army filled with not just any soldiers, but men that couldn't be killed. It seemed as though Arthur had failed, and Cenred controlled the Cup of Life after all.

As the army gathered outside of the city, the castle was sent into chaos. There was nowhere to escape to, and too many of the knights had been killed. The people panicked as they clamored to get inside the safety of the citadel.

"Gaius?" Marian called for the physician over the cries of the people outside. "What else do we need?" she asked as she rushed around the physician's chambers, gathering supplies. "More bandages and fresh water?"

"Yes, but you can't risk going out to the water pump, Marian. Cenred's men could attack at any moment!" Gaius yelled back to her. He knew they would desperately need the fresh water if he were going to be able to tend to any injuries, but he was afraid that anyone who left the safety of the castle would not return.

"That doesn't matter now, Gaius! If we need it, then I'll go fetch it. We may not get another chance!" Marian called to him as she headed to the door.

Gaius caught her arm before she left and pulled her in for a hug.

"Be careful, dear girl," he said as he pulled back and held her at arm's length.

"You as well, Gaius. If I'm not back in—"

"Let us not think on that possibility. Instead, concentrate on keeping yourself safe," he told her.

Marian nodded and left to go fetch fresh water. Gaius's stomach dropped as he watched the young healer leave. He had a bad feeling about this.

000

Later that night, Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine snuck into the devastated city to head to Camelot's castle. Arthur and Merlin had run into Gwaine while searching for the cup, and he had offered his assistance. Once in the city, they learned from Elyan that the citadel had fallen to Cenred's immortal army.

Elyan joined them as they headed to the castle to find any survivors. Arthur, though injured, was impatient to find his father and Gwen. He knew that they couldn't retake the citadel on their own, but he was determined to escape with the king.

Merlin and Gwaine were both anxious to find their friends, Gaius and Marian. Gwaine was particularly worried about Marian as he had grown to love her and feared for her life. He didn't see how either healer would have been able to evade the enemy soldiers.

They reached the castle and split up. Knowing that Arthur wouldn't be able to fight well while injured, Merlin sent Gwaine and Elyan to find out where the king was being held while he took the prince to the physician's chambers to see if he could find anything to heal his injury. Despite the growing pain, Arthur insisted that he could fight, but Merlin wasn't fooled.

They arrived at the physician's chambers to find it in a state of disarray. Merlin looked around, but there was no sign of Gaius or Marian. He would have to heal Arthur himself.

"You're disobeying orders, Merlin. I'll have you in the stocks for this," Arthur threatened. He wanted—no _needed_ to be out there fighting against the enemy Southrons. Arthur was never good at sitting idle while others risked their lives.

Merlin helped Arthur over to a table and dropped him onto the bench. "Fine. Now, stay put and try not to move that leg," Merlin commanded the prince.

He went over to the potions cabinet and began rifling through the bottles. He needed to find something to help the infection that Arthur likely now had.

There was a sudden noise from the cupboard beside him that drew Merlin's attention. He picked up Arthur's sword and slowly approached the door. Merlin wasn't proficient with the weapon, but he had the element of surprise on his side. He yanked the door open and was shocked to see Gaius standing before him.

"Gaius!" he yelled.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, and, relieved that at least one of his young charges was safe, he pulled Merlin in for a hug.

Merlin looked the elderly physician over. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"All the better for seeing you," Gaius replied.

"Gaius, where's Mari—"

Arthur moaned in pain, drawing their attention. The prince was still lying on the bench behind them, clutching his side.

"Arthur!" Gaius called.

Merlin bent low and spoke quietly into Gaius's ear. "I tried to heal him using magic, but it didn't work."

Gaius nodded in understanding. He walked over to Arthur and turned him slightly to get a better view of his leg.

"This may hurt a bit, sire," he warned the prince. Arthur called out in pain as Gaius inspected the wound on the back of his leg. "The wound's infected," Gaius informed them. "I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation."

"No, no, no, no," Arthur protested. "We haven't got time. Just give me something to keep going," he gritted out. The pain in his leg was near unbearable.

Bewildered, Gaius went to his potion cabinet to see if he had anything useful. "Yes, sire," he replied.

Merlin followed Gaius. He thought he knew precisely who was attacking Camelot, but he needed to be sure. "It's the army of immortals, isn't it?" he asked.

Gaius nodded gravely. "We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us."

"I'll go pack," Merlin told him.

He left to go to his room while Gaius searched for a potion. He had one in mind that would at least relieve the pain, but not the inflammation. Merlin quickly returned to the main chamber and grabbed a few potions Gaius had set out, adding them to his pack of supplies.

Once Gaius found the right potion, he walked back over to the prince. "The effect will be instant, sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last."

Arthur downed the potion all at once and stood. "Thank you, Gaius," he said as Gwaine and Elyan burst into the chamber.

Breathless, Elyan announced to the room, "The king, sire, he's alive."

"Where is he?" Arthur asked, more alert.

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," Gwaine replied. He looked around the room for Marian but didn't see her. It was unlike her to not be in the physician's chambers at a time like this. He grew more concerned that Gaius was there, but Marian was nowhere to be seen. He hoped she had been able to escape from this nightmare.

Arthur started forward. "This may be my last chance," he said as he picked up his sword. He was ready to take on the entire invading army. Whatever was in that potion Gaius had given him was working.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's shoulder and held the prince back. "Arthur, there's too many of them. You'll never make it."

"I won't leave my father to die here alone." He was determined, and no one would be able to stop him. Taking charge, he turned to the others. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again."

The men nodded and clasped arms. Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius left Arthur and Merlin in the physician's chambers.

Once they were out in the corridor, Gaius grabbed Gwaine's arm in a panic. "Gwaine, we can't leave yet. Marian is still somewhere out there. She went out to fetch water when they attacked, and I haven't seen her since," he said.

Gwaine nodded to Gaius. "Go with Elyan. We'll meet in the Darkling Woods. Don't worry, Gaius, I'll find her," the rogue assured him. Gaius nodded in thanks and left with Elyan.

Gwaine took off down the stairs, searching every shadowed corner and dark alcove, looking for Marian. Careful not to get caught, snuck down the stairs to the kitchen.

He hadn't found her yet and was beginning to panic when he heard a muffled crash and a scream. When he leaned in toward the kitchen door, he heard the distinct _kring _of a sword fight. He had been itching for a fight lately and grinning, Gwaine drew his sword, running into the fray. He threw the door open and was stunned to see Marian fighting off one of the Southrons with a tall iron candlestick.

She held it in both hands as she blocked the Southron's sword. She swung the candlestick at him, hitting his sword with enough power to push him back toward the back cupboards.

Gwaine opened the cupboard door as Marian pushed the man back. The Southron fell into the cupboard, and Gwaine quickly closed it, locking the door. He turned to Marian just as she took a swing at him with the candlestick and blocked her attack with his sword. "It's me! It's me!" he cried out in a panic.

High on adrenaline, it took Marian a couple of beats to realize that it was Gwaine before her and not another Southron.

"Gwaine?" she called out as she dropped the candlestick with a loud clatter. She rushed forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she apologized, pulling back to look him over.

"Hello to you too, beautiful! And no, I remain unharmed," he smiled at her.

Marian's eyes were wild, and her dress had been torn. Her hair was down and sticking up in all directions. She looked like she had been through hell and back. A bang from inside the cupboard brought him out of his thoughts.

"Here, help me move this," he said, pointing to a small wooden cabinet. They pulled the cabinet in front of the cupboard door, ensuring that their captive wouldn't escape.

Gwaine grabbed her hand and led her from the kitchens. They stayed in the shadows as they made their way through the corridors. He stopped at the end of the corridor when he heard a quiet scratching sound and turned to Marian, motioning for her to keep quiet and stay behind him.

He pulled his sword quietly and snuck around the corner, Marian at his back. He raised his blade, ready to attack when he saw a rat scurrying along the wall. They both sighed in relief that it was merely a rodent and not the enemy that crossed their path. Gwaine chuckled as he sheathed his sword. "We need to get outside and head for the Darkling Woods," Gwaine said.

Marian nodded. "This way," she took his hand and led him down the servants' stairs and out the door. Once they were outside, they ran for the forest behind the castle.

"How did you find me? Where's Gaius? Where're Merlin and Arthur? Wait… how are _you_ here?" Marian blurted out at once.

Gwaine chuckled at her barrage of questions. "I met Merlin and Arthur in Cenred's kingdom a few days ago. They went to find Uther just now. We're all to meet in the woods…" he trailed off as he looked around. "Gaius and Elyan should be here by now."

Suddenly, one of the enemy Southrons jumped out from behind a tree and swung his sword at them. Gwaine's reflexes were quick, and he pushed Marian to the ground while moving out of the path of the blade. He quickly drew his sword and swung back at the Southron.

Marian stood and watched as Gwaine nimbly blocked and attacked. Her breath quickened as she saw the intense expression on his face. She tried to concentrate on the fight, looking to find a way in, perhaps. But instead, all she could do was stare at Gwaine's fit and captivating body. She bit her lip as she imagined doing all sorts of naughty things to the seductive rogue. Where her hands might roam, what she might squeeze, pressing herself against his hard body. She was surprised at the ferocity of her desire for him. She knew thoughts like that were dangerous, and it would definitely need to be dealt with at a later time. Much later, she decided.

When the Southron stepped close with a thrust of his sword, Gwaine turned to block. He grabbed the blade of his sword and raised the weapon to hit the Southron with the hilt. The Southron man blocked his attack, holding his sword high over his head with hand on hilt and blade. Gwaine took the opportunity and caught the man's blade with the cross of his hilt and pulled the sword down. He swiftly raised his own sword and knocked the man under the chin with the hard pommel of his sword. It was a move Marian had never seen before. It looked like something out of an Errol Flynn movie.

The Southron stumbled back but quickly recovered. As the man stretched out toward Gwaine, the knight slid his blade down the other, pushing his enemy's sword out of the way and leaving room for Gwaine to stab him. Gwaine yelled in frustration as he uselessly stabbed him in the gut. The man smiled when he pulled the blade from his body and continued forward to attack the rogue.

Marian was knocked from her lustful thoughts when the fight neared where she was standing, stupidly staring. She backed up and tripped over a large, solid tree branch. Realizing that she could use the branch to help, she quickly stood and hefted it up over her head. Gwaine saw her movements and guessing at her intention, he pushed the fight back her way.

When the soldier moved in front of her, Marian dropped the branch onto his head, knocking him to the ground. Neither Gwaine nor Marian was sure how long he would be unconscious, so they didn't waste any time escaping.

Marian silently admonished herself for losing focus and ogling Gwaine. What if he had been injured or worse, killed? What good would she have been to him then? Tears began to sting her eyes as they ran further away. She was ashamed of her inaction.

They stopped to gather their bearings. Gwaine turned to Marian to ask if she knew where they were but was caught off guard by the tears falling down her cheeks. He laid his hands on her shoulders and stooped to get in her eye-line.

"What's the matter, beautiful? Are you injured?" he asked her, concerned.

Marian shook her head. "No, I… it's stupid," she sniffed. "You could have been killed back there, and all I did was stand there, ogling you," she admitted.

"Ogling me?" Gwaine asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she replied as she rolled her eyes. She was annoyed at herself for even saying it out loud. She'd never hear the end of it now.

"I assure you, beautiful, I don't," Gwaine said, his grin widening.

Blushing, Marian tried to backtrack. "You… You fight well. That's all."

She sure as hell would never tell him that she found him attractive, nor would she ever mention the naughty thoughts she was having while watching him fight. No, she'd take that to the grave.

"So you're tearful because…?" he asked.

Marian huffed. He was going to make her spell it out. "I'm just ashamed that I didn't help. I watched." She looked away quickly. "If you had died and all I did was stand there stupidly…" she sniffed.

Gwaine stepped up to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled softly at her. It was endearing that she seemed to take the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"On the contrary, Marian. If it wasn't for your quick thinking with that tree branch, I'd probably still be fighting him. They're immortal. Thanks to you, we got away," he said fondly as he cupped her cheek.

She reached up and grasped his hand in hers.

"Gwaine! Marian!"

They quickly backed away from each other and turned to see Arthur and Merlin coming their way. Arthur looked pained, but Merlin had a huge smile on his face. He was pleased to see them alive and well.

Marian was embarrassed at having been caught so close to the rogue, but she quickly recovered. "Merlin!" she called as she ran up to the younger man and embraced him.

"What happened? Where's the king?" Gwaine asked Arthur.

"Not coming," the prince said shortly as he continued to angrily storm past them.

Gwaine and Marian both looked curiously at Merlin. "It was Morgana. She took Cenred's army, and she's taken the throne and locked Uther in the dungeon," the warlock said.

"Morgana? What right does she have to the throne?" Gwaine asked, confused.

Merlin turned to him and answered gravely. "She's Uther's daughter."

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed from several yards away. The three turned and followed the prince further into the Darkling Woods.

000

They met up with Elyan and Gaius before Arthur led them to a hidden cave deep in the Darkling Woods. There was a water source nearby, so they would be able to hole up there for weeks if need be. As they were preparing for their first night, Merlin explained to the others what had transpired in the throne room of Camelot. He told them of Morgana's revelation and subsequent betrayal.

Arthur sulked as he listened on. His father had lied, and Morgana, who turned out to be his sister rather than just his friend, had taken the kingdom from him. He didn't understand where all of her hatred was coming from. How could someone who had been so kind and soft-hearted turn so ruthless and evil?

Worst of all, he felt like he had let his people down. So many people had perished. His knights and his father were imprisoned by his sister. There was no way he could retake the kingdom, especially since Morgana had the sorceress Morgause and an immortal army at her disposal. Arthur, feeling utterly hopeless, secluded himself from the others.

Merlin had cooked supper for everyone using what meager ingredients he could find. Marian sat around the fire with Elyan, Gwaine, and Gaius as Merlin took a helping of stew to Arthur.

Handing the stew to him, Merlin sighed. "It's rat," he told the prince. The others stopped eating and looked over to Merlin in disbelief. "Oh, believe me, you've eaten far worse. I mean, I've definitely served you things I would never have touched, but you wolfed them down, no problem."

"Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please," Arthur grumbled

"I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you," Merlin said.

"I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?" Arthur looked to Merlin for answers that even he couldn't find.

Merlin shook his head. "I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now."

"You cannot defeat an _immortal_ army."

"We don't know until we try."

000

Later that evening, Marian was washing herself as best she could from a small bowl. Feeling useless, she wished there was something more she could do to help. As she finished washing her face, she turned to see Gwaine approaching her.

"You alright, beautiful?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You look tired."

"Not tired, I just feel…" she sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Hopeless?" he asked.

"You too?"

Gwaine nodded.

"If we can't rally Arthur, I don't know how we'll ever take the kingdom back," Marian lamented.

"You don't think we can do it without him?"

"No, I don't. He doesn't understand that Camelot needs him. We need him. Arthur will be a great king, the greatest the world has ever known, but we need him to lead us _now_."

"You believe in him that much, eh?" he asked.

"I do. I _know_ he'll be great."

"How? Don't get me wrong, beautiful, I think he's a good man and a capable leader, but if he doesn't even believe in himself…"

"Then we have to rouse him from this fog of depression he's settled in. For Camelot."

Arthur sat just around the cave wall, listening to Marian and Gwaine. He felt humbled at their faith in him, but he wasn't sure he could lead them. He didn't feel like the leader Camelot deserved. He laid down and tried to go to sleep, Merlin's advice, and Marian's faithfulness on his mind.

000

Merlin, Gaius, and Marian went off to the back of the cave, hoping that no one could hear them. They needed to formulate a plan to defeat Morgana's army.

"We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger," Merlin told them.

"Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?" Gaius asked him.

"I sent a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on."

"Give it time."

"We don't have time. We need to act now," Merlin said gravely.

"We need to give Arthur a kick in the pants. I get that he feels betrayed by both Uther and Morgana, but the lives of the people are at stake," Marian said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have either of you tried talking to him?" Gaius asked, looking between them.

Merlin nodded. "Didn't do any good, I'm afraid."

Gaius sighed. He had never seen the prince so despondent. "That what shall we do?"

"There was an immortal army before. How was it defeated?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked up in thought. "The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held," he said.

"Then that's what I have to do."

"How, Merlin?" Marian asked. "You can't just waltz in there and knock her army down. They'll run you through!"

Merlin grinned. "Magic, of course."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "They're immortal, Merlin. You don't know the power to defeat a soldier, nevermind an army."

"Then I guess I'd better use this," he said, pulling out a large vial of blue-tinted water from his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Gaius asked as Marian leaned in to get a closer look.

Merlin held the vial up, looking at it in awe. "When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. It's water from the Lake of Avalon. He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way."

"Yes. But how?"

"That's what I've got to find out."

000

Marian went back to the main chamber of the cave to settle down for the night. She sat next to one of the small fires and leaned up against the cave wall. She was lost in her thoughts when Gwaine sat next to her.

"We'll find a way, Marian," he tried to comfort her. "If anything, we can find shelter in another kingdom until we can raise an army."

"I don't think Camelot has that much time. Besides, who do you think will take us in? Morgana has proved herself to be formidable. No one will want to cross her."

Gwaine thought for a moment. "We can live off the land. Travel. Go village to village if we have to."

Marian chuckled. That was his life, wandering aimlessly. In a way, that was her life too, only she didn't go from village to village. She wandered through time.

When Gwaine saw her shiver, he took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. "You can't solve the world's problems with little sleep, beautiful. Get some rest, and we'll tackle Morgana's army tomorrow."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Gwaine," she said as she laid her hand on his arm.

Gwaine watched her as she stretched out by the fire, covering herself with his jacket. "Goodnight, beautiful," he sighed as he got up to keep watch near the mouth of the cave.

000

Merlin had stayed up most of the night and was exhausted by the time the sun had come up. The Lady of the Lake had appeared in the water from the Lake of Avalon. She told Merlin that Excalibur was the only weapon that could kill that which was already dead. When he reminded her that the army was immortal, not dead, she explained that a heavy price was paid when the men poured their blood into the Cup of Life. They were the living dead. Sneaking out of the cave, Merlin summoned the Great Dragon to take him to Avalon, where he had hidden the sword.

That morning, he was hiding the magical blade in the cave when Arthur came up behind him. "Having a little lie-down, Merlin?"

"No," he said, startled.

"Good. Because the time for sleeping's over."

When he looked up at the prince, Arthur stretched to his full height and put his hands on his hips. He looked like a different man. A confident man.

"You seem better," Merlin said.

"You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin," he said as Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, most things, in fact. But very occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yesterday, amongst all your gibberish, you said something that, if I didn't know you, I'd be completely fooled into thinking you were..."

"What?"

"Wise."

Merlin scrunched up his nose. "Nah…"

Just then, Arthur heard a noise outside, somewhere in the distance. He drew his sword and ran out of the cave. Alerted, Merlin, Gwaine, and Marian followed the prince, ready to take on the enemy. To everyone's surprise, Gwen and Leon appeared just as Arthur started forward to attack.

"Guinevere!" he exclaimed. He lowered his sword and pulled her into a tight embrace. When he let go, his gaze lingered on Gwen a little longer than he meant.

"Sir Leon," Arthur said as he clasped arms with the knight.

Suddenly, Elyan's voice rang out. "We've been found! They're almost upon us!"

Gwen and Leon had unwittingly led Morgana's men to them.

Arthur turned to Merlin and told him to go fetch Gaius from the cave. "We need to get out of here. Run!" he ordered the others. The group ran from the cave as Southron soldiers gave chase.

As they reached a small ravine, they were cut off by more of Morgana's soldiers. Seeing no way out, Gwaine pushed Marian and Gwen behind him and readied himself for battle.

"Look out!" someone called.

Suddenly, several large boulders and rocks fell from the edge of the ravine and blocked the soldiers' path.

Arthur squinted as he looked at the top of the ravine. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Don't know, but I'm liking him already!" Gwaine replied.

Two men came out from behind the trees above them. One was a very large man with bulging arm muscles. The other was a familiar face, though his hair was much shorter.

"Lancelot!" Gwen cried out.

"We need to hurry," Lancelot called out to them as he smiled at Gwen.

The group found a narrow path that led to the top of the ravine. The large man stood at the head of the trail and helped the others climb up. Last to climb were Gwaine and Marian.

Marian's footing kept slipping as she climbed, it didn't help matters that her skirts kept getting in the way. Gwaine stayed behind her and caught her on several occasions as she slipped.

"Sorry," she said to him the last time she had nearly fallen.

"No worries, beautiful. Just enjoying the view," he smirked at her back.

"The view? Hey!" Marian shot him a dirty look when she realized he meant her backside. Though she was secretly pleased that he was looking at her like that, she grumbled as she tried to reach the top of the ravine.

"Whoa!" she cried out. Marian was lifted from the ground and set down on her feet at the top of the ledge. "Why hello, big fella," she smiled at the large man when he released her.

Blushing, he bent forward and offered his arm to Gwaine, who graciously took it. Soon the entire party was at the top of the ravine.

"Percival," the large man introduced himself to Gwaine and Marian.

"Gwaine. This is Marian. Pleasure to meet you, for sure!" Gwaine said jovially as they clasped arms.

Percival smiled and nodded before leaving to go stand with Lancelot.

Gwaine laid his hand on the small of Marian's back when he realized how close to the edge she was. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and he didn't want her to fall over the edge. He guided her forward and away from the danger.

He gathered with the others as Marian went to sit on a dry log next to Gwen. She knew how the young woman felt about both Arthur and Lancelot, so she could imagine the turmoil Gwen found herself in.

"You alright, Gwen?" she asked as she sat.

"What? Oh, yes, thank you. Just winded," Gwen replied, wringing her hands.

Marian laid a comforting hand on Gwen's arm. "No, Gwen, I mean about…" she left it unsaid, but she nodded in the direction of the men who held Gwen's heart.

"Oh, that," she said dejectedly. "I can't deny that I'm feeling _something_ for him. But I believe that only Arthur still has a hold on my heart."

Marian cocked an eyebrow. "Things have developed that far, then?"

Gwen nodded. She turned away from the men and looked at her friend. "Oh, Marian, what am I to do?"

"If it were me," Marian started. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "I would wait until this ordeal is over, then see which one makes your heart flutter and your stomach do flips," she said as she smiled wistfully.

"What about you, though? Have you found anyone who flutters your heart and flips your stomach?" Gwen asked conspiratorially.

Marian looked back at Gwaine and watched as he laughed at something Elyan said. He did make her stomach flip. Or did he make it turn? No, it was definitely a good feeling. And her heart certainly beat harder when he was around. Was it because he annoyed her, or was it because she found him charming and pleasant to be around most of the time? It was definitely the charm. Her feelings had changed from near-constant irritation to complete affection.

"I don't know. Maybe…" she said offhandedly. She watched him as he walked over to Arthur and Lancelot.

Gwen followed her gaze. Marian had been plenty vocal about her dislike of the rogue when he first came to Camelot. But it seemed to Gwen that her friend had fallen for the endearing man. Gwen smiled at Marian. She was happy that Marian was sweet on Gwaine. He was a good man, deep down, and Gwen believed that he was deserving of Marian's affections.

000

They had walked most of the day until they came upon some ancient ruins. Arthur decided that they'd be safer in the ruins than out in the forest. The main chamber was still intact and was dusty, full of cobwebs and dirt. There was old furniture, covered by cloth, and a few weapons, which Gwaine believed to have been left by bandits.

Leon helped Merlin find wood and light a fire in the large central fireplace. Lancelot and Percival had brought several rabbits with them, which they cleaned and handed over to Merlin to add to a spit over the fire. While their supper was roasting, Arthur pulled a large cloth from a round table and beckoned the rest to join him.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Arthur stood and began.

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things," he told the others.

Marian got goosebumps all over her body. She couldn't believe that she was sitting at _the_ Round Table. She looked around at the noble faces of the Knights of the Round Table and grinned. _So, this is how it all began, _she thought.

Arthur continued, "So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

Everyone looked around the table to see who would be the first. Predictably, Lancelot stood.

"You taught me the values of being a knight," he addressed the prince. "The code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor for justice, freedom, and all that's good." He glanced at Gwen. "I believe in the world that you will build."

Elyan stood and faced Arthur. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you," he bowed his head toward the prince.

Leon stood next. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for," he said. Arthur held back the tears in his eyes. These men were trusting him with their lives. They had no reason to risk themselves, and yet they pledged their loyalty to him. Arthur was once again humbled.

"I think we've no chance," Gwaine said. Everyone at the table looked at him in disbelief. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world," he continued, standing. Marian allowed herself a small chuckle and smiled at the rogue.

Percival stood. "Your enemies are my enemies," he said. He was apparently a man of few words, but he was concise. He had just pledged his loyalty to the prince.

"If you need an old man," Gaius offered. Though he was too old to fight, he would lay down his life for the prince. No one could ever question where his loyalty lies.

The chair scraped loudly on the stone floor as Marian stood. All eyes now on her, she blushed as she began breathlessly. "You took me in when I had nowhere else to go." Gwaine looked over to her and gave her a small encouraging nod. "You all are my family now," she continued as she looked at each of them, her voice gaining strength. "And Camelot is my home. I will fight to protect it." Arthur nodded appreciatively to her and smiled.

Gwen stood and looked at Arthur lovingly. "You know the answer," she said.

The room was silent for the longest of moments. "Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice, Merlin," Arthur said sternly.

Merlin smiled brightly. "Okay," he said, standing. He would never let his prince down, but he did enjoy ruffling his feathers. Arthur looked at his friend and smiled back at him.

Arthur looked around the table with pride at his friends, his brothers, and sisters, in arms, and the bravest people he could ever ask for. "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

The prince stepped away from the table and went toward the fire. "Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan. Line up before me."

The men did as he asked, while everyone else stood behind Arthur. Marian's heart beat faster as she guessed at what Arthur was going to do next.

"Kneel," he commanded as he drew his sword.

The men knelt before the prince and patiently waited. Arthur touched his sword to both of Lancelot's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot," he said.

Lancelot stood, smiling. It was what he had worked all of his life for, he was finally a knight.

The prince touched his sword to both of Gwaine's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot," he said.

Gwaine stood and catching Marian's eye, gave her a private smile. She bit her lip as his smolder nearly undid her.

Arthur touched his sword to both of Percival's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot."

Percival stood and towered over the other men. Cenred had murdered his family, so he was thankful to find a new one in Camelot.

And lastly, the prince touched his sword to both of Elyan's shoulders. Gwen smiled as she reached for Marian's hand and squeezed. She was bursting with pride as her brother was knighted.

"Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Elyan stood and smiled back at his sister, knowing that she was thinking of their father. He hoped that he would have been proud of him.

Arthur looked at his new knights, addressing them. "Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

The group broke and congratulated each other while Merlin went to check on their supper. Marian clasped arms with Lancelot. "You deserve this, Lancelot. I'm so happy for you!" she told him.

He smiled softly, embarrassed by her praise. "I did nothing any decent man would not do," he replied.

Next, she found Elyan and Percival. Clasping arms with them, she told them how proud their families would have been. Percival thanked her shyly while Elyan merely smiled. She was his sister's best friend, so her praise meant the world to him.

Lastly, she came face to face with Gwaine. As she reached her arm out to clasp his, he gathered her into his arms and embraced her tightly. He picked her up and spun her around the room.

"Oh, put me down, you fiendish knight!" she cried out, laughing playfully. He set her back on her feet, grinning like a fool, but still held her between his arms. "I'm proud of you, Sir Gwaine. Truly." She said as she smiled up at him.

Gwaine opened his mouth to reply when Merlin called out to them. "Rabbit's done if any of you are hungry?"

"Food!" Gwaine exclaimed, finally releasing Marian. "I'm as hungry as a horse!"

000

The next day they planned their attack. Lancelot and Merlin would go to the tower and take out the warning bell while the rest would sneak into the dungeons and free the king and other knights. Marian was looking through the spare weapons that had been found yesterday when Arthur approached her.

"No, Marian, you're to stay here with Gwen and Gaius," Arthur commanded.

"The hell I am, Arthur! I'm coming with you!" she retorted. She wasn't going to be left behind to do nothing while everyone else risked their lives. She was tired of feeling guilty and useless.

"It'll be too dangerous," he sighed. The argument was becoming all too familiar. And usually Marian won.

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her eyebrow at the prince. "And what will you do if the king is injured? Who will take care of him?" When he didn't answer, she dropped her arms and went back to the weapons on the table. "No, I'm going," she stated.

Arthur tried another tactic: appeal to her empathy for others. "Marian, I don't want anyone distracted trying to keep you from harm."

"I can hold my own, Arthur," she replied louder this time, turning to fully face him with her hands on her hips. "Or are you saying your sword lessons have been less than adequate?"

"She's got you there, Arthur," Gwaine chuckled as he clapped the prince on the back. Even he knew better than to get between the feisty healer and a fight.

Arthur sighed. One of these days he was going to win an argument with her. But today was not that day.

"Fine, but no heroics," he conceded.

"Right," she nodded and went back to the abandoned weapons.

She found a light short sword and examined it. Swinging it around, she tested its weight. Pleased that she could handle the weapon, she sheathed it before buckling its belt around her hips.

Gwaine and Arthur shared a look as she passed them to say goodbye to Gwen and Gaius. "Watch her, Gwaine. She's got more confidence than skill, I'm afraid," Arthur lamented. He didn't want his friend to die, but there was no use in forbidding her from coming with them. He had a feeling that she would come, invited or not.

"You don't believe she can handle herself, Arthur? She seemed pretty adept with the iron candlestick she was using last week when I found her. She was fighting off one of Morgana's soldiers all on her own in the kitchens," the knight replied. He had thought her fighting skill was a little rough, but good enough to defend herself. She was better than most women he had met. Hell, she was better than a lot of the men he had come across.

"Was she really?" he looked surprised. "Well, I guess my lessons are paying off after all. Still though. Just keep an eye on her. I'd never hear the end of it if she were injured."

000

Marian and the knights found the hidden tunnel beneath the northern ramparts and snuck into the castle. They needed to find the king and the other Knights of Camelot to free them, and knowing that their enemy couldn't die, they devised different methods of disposing of Morgana's soldiers. They trapped a couple of the soldiers in the vaults. Others got locked into cupboards and cells.

Arthur found the keys to the cell that held the other knights and tossed them over to the prisoners' waiting hands. He then grabbed Marian's arm and pulled her with him as he went to find the king. He opened the door to Uther's cell and froze. The once-proud king was a mere shell of himself. Uther was crouched on the dirty floor, practically catatonic.

Arthur bent down to him. "Father, we have to hurry."

Uther looked at his son, not believing that he was being rescued. "I'm sorry," he said softly as his voice cracked.

Marian looked on and actually felt pity for Uther. As much as she hated him, and as much as they clashed, he was a broken man. Though his actions were directly responsible for his fate, Marian didn't think anyone deserved such pain.

"Please, father. Now isn't the time," Arthur said as he pulled Uther's arm over his shoulder. Marian rushed to the king's other side and took on his weight. They lifted Uther and helped him walk from the cell.

As they released the king in a small alcove behind the knights, Uther slid to the floor and curled in on himself. Arthur looked at Marian sadly.

"Watch after him, Marian. Please?" he asked her. He knew her dislike of his father, but he also knew her to be compassionate. He hoped she would agree to keep Uther safe.

"Of course, sire," she said as she drew her sword and stood in front of the king.

When Arthur left to join the others, Marian crouched down to Uther's level. She placed her hand on his arm, and he looked up at her. "It will be alright, your majesty. Arthur will save Camelot," she comforted.

He nodded slowly and then covered his head with his arms. Marian stood and waited for the battle to come to her. Sword met sword and the knights fought bravely before her, pushing the Southron soldiers back. Elyan was slashed on his arm but continued in the fight. Gwaine, Percival, and Leon pushed forward, trying to move the battle away from the king.

Suddenly, the warning bells sounded, and more Southron soldiers made their way down to the dungeon to fight Arthur and the knights.

Seeing the hopelessness in the battle, Arthur rallied his men. "If we're going to go down! We'll go down fighting! For the love of Camelot!" he screamed before charging.

"Camelot!" the knights yelled as they followed Arthur further into the fray.

One of the Southron soldiers snuck his way between the knights and Marian. He was going after Uther, and Marian was all that stood in his way. She lifted her sword and stared the man down. "You can't have him," she spat.

The soldier lifted his sword and attacked. With each of his swings, Marian matched his intensity. She wasn't able to go on the offensive, but she was doing well defending herself and the king. She miscalculated only once, and his sword gashed the top of her hand. Determined to win, Marian carried on until suddenly the Southron soldier burst into ash, and his sword clamored to the floor. She looked around and saw that the rest of Morgana's army had disappeared too.

Merlin had emptied the Cup of Life and Morgause's spell was broken. They had won.

As Arthur knelt beside his father to tell him it was all over, Marian looked around to make sure her friends, her family, had made it through safe.

"Where's Gwaine?" Elyan asked.

Her heart stopped as she didn't see the rogue anywhere. "Gwaine?" she asked, panicked.

"Gwaine? You still alive?" Elyan called out.

The few seconds of silence were an eternity to the frazzled healer. She held her breath, waiting for an answer, and prayed to any god that would listen that he was alive.

"What do you think?" came the distant reply. Gwaine stepped out of an alcove, looking the worse for wear. "And that's Sir Gwaine to you," he said as he looked around in disbelief. His face was shining with sweat, and his hair was disheveled. He leaned against the wall and blew out a haggard breath.

The others chuckled at his response, but Marian dropped her sword and rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. Gwaine smirked as he returned her embrace, holding her close. When she stepped back, he chuckled.

"Worried you wouldn't get to kill me yourself, eh?" he asked as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Marian laughed with him. She released Gwaine and turned to see the others watching. Embarrassed, she started forward, but Gwaine caught sight of her cut hand and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I see you didn't get away from the battle unscathed," he said as he examined her hand. "Arthur, I believe you owe our healer an apology. She handled herself admirably, I'd say."

Rightly admonished for doubting her, Arthur chuckled as he helped his father up. "Yes, I do," he said as he left his father to Leon and walked up to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Arthur continued, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Marian. You are the bravest woman I know. Thank you for protecting my father."

Marian blushed under his praise. "It was nothing, sire," she said softly.

000

With the battle ended and Morgana and the Morgause missing, the inhabitants of Camelot began the long and arduous task of healing and rebuilding.

Surprised that he had snuck back to Camelot during the battle, Marian went to see Gaius to treat her hand. Afterward, Marian went to her chamber and took a nice, hot bath, it had been nearly a week after all, and changed into clean clothes. By the time she was done, the new Knights of Camelot, who had left to retrieve Gwen from the ancient ruined castle, were on their way back.

Marian searched for Merlin and found him sitting on the steps in the stone courtyard with Arthur. "Merlin. Sire," she greeted.

"How's your hand?" Merlin asked.

"It's fine. Just a scratch," she said as she grinned.

"I want to thank you, Marian," the prince started. "I meant it, you were incredibly brave."

"It was nothing, sire," she said, blushing.

"I only wish I could reward you the same as I did the knights, but to knight a woman… it's just not done."

"That's alright, Arthur. I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. It's my honor to serve you and Camelot."

Just then, the knights and Gwen arrived and rode through the courtyard and stopping before them. Marian hadn't realized that they would be wearing their official armor, so she was taken by surprise as five of the six riders that returned were adorned in bright red cloaks and shining new chainmail.

She rushed down the steps to greet them and watched as Gwaine swaggered on his horse. Her mouth agape as she ogled him, Marian stepped back, but tripped on her own foot and fell onto her backside.

Gwaine jumped down from his horse and rushed to her aid. Pleased with himself and the reaction he was getting from her, he held out his hand and helped her stand. Embarrassed, Marian quietly thanked him. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Gwaine decided to have some mercy.

He bent low and kissed her knuckles. "It's a fine evening, _milady_," he greeted.

Marian laughed and curtseyed. "That it is, Sir Gwaine."

"So, beautiful, it seems you'll be seeing much more of me now," he joked as he pulled her arm through the crook of his and started up the steps to the palace.

"I... I'd like that. Truly, I would," she said sincerely.

Surprised, he grinned. "Are we becoming friends now?" he asked her.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, Gwaine," she replied as they reached the top of the steps. His grin faltered. "I think we already were," she said, smiling brightly at him and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Heat**

Gwaine was off duty for the day. He had planned on sleeping in, maybe running by the kitchens to nick some of the delicious chicken the cook was roasting, and perhaps planning his next prank with Percival. All of that went out of the window the moment he woke up when his first thought was of Marian. He had awoken earlier than usual with the rising sun, so he had the entire day to pester her. It wouldn't be nearly as rewarding if she didn't look so adorable when she was flustered.

Gwaine got out of bed and attended to his morning needs. Once clean and dressed, he headed out of his door and to the physician's chambers, where he was most likely to find her.

He walked through the door just as Merlin announced to Gaius that he had found _it_. "What did you find, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, curious as to what _it_ was.

Merlin held up a water bladder. "This," he replied. "I'm going to fill it with boiling water for Marian."

"Oh?" Gwaine looked around but didn't see the beautiful healer anywhere. "She's not here," he stated.

"No," Gaius answered. "She's not feeling well today, so she is in her chamber."

"That's too bad," Gwaine said, disappointed. The day was turning out to be a bust. "I hope she will be alright?" he ventured. He knew his chances of getting any information were probably slim.

"Do not worry yourself, Gwaine. I suspect that in a day or two, she will be right as rain," Gaius chuckled. He had never met a man so obvious about his affection.

Merlin finished pouring the hot water into the bladder and sealed it shut. "I'll go take this to her now," he told Gaius.

Gwaine stepped in front of Merlin to block his exit. "But you must be so busy! Please, allow me," he said as he reached for the bladder. He was determined to see the object of his affection if only for a few precious moments.

Merlin lifted the bladder out of Gwaine's reach and was holding it away from the knight. "Trust me, Gwaine. You do _not_ want to go in there." He moved the bladder to his other hand and held it behind him.

"What can be so terrible about Marian's chamber?" Gwaine asked as he reached behind Merlin to grab the bladder. "Does she have snot dripping from her nose?" he laughed.

"She could," Merlin tried. He refused to say what was actually wrong with her, as it was none of the knight's business. Honestly, it was none of his either, but he didn't like to see her in pain, so he had offered his help. "She could be all gross and snotty, Gwaine. Green snot bubbling from her red, swollen nose. You wouldn't want to see that. It's disgusting!" Marian would have his head if she knew what he was saying to the knight.

"I doubt that, Merlin. The lady is lovely no matter her affliction," Gwaine stated, besotted with her. "Does she have some fire-breathing disease? Is she a dragon? She'll burn me at the stake as soon as I enter?" He moved to the other side and followed the bladder as Merlin waved it above his own head.

"She might," Merlin replied. He feigned left, but Gwaine had caught on. The knight snatched the bladder from Merlin and turned to leave.

"Let's find out, shall we?" he called as he reached the door.

"Gwaine," Gaius called. The knight turned to look at the physician. "Tread lightly," he warned.

"Always," Gwaine grinned and left.

Merlin turned to Gaius, "Should we have told him it was her womanly… erm, thing?"

"He'll figure it out, Merlin," Gaius said.

Merlin looked at where Gwaine had been and said thoughtfully, "And if he doesn't… well, it's his own fault for going in there! I warned him!"

000

Gwaine approached Marian's chamber. With the warmed water bladder in hand, he knocked softly and slowly opened the door, closing it behind him. Truth be told, he was now more concerned about Marian's wellbeing than trying to fluster her. He knew he was being selfish, he should just let her be. But he wanted nothing more than to see her at least once. He felt that he could endure any absence if he could just hear her beautiful voice.

When he walked into the room, he saw that Marian was in her nightdress, lying on her side. Her back was to him, so she didn't notice who it was that had entered her chamber. "Oh, thank Christ, Merlin. It's becoming unbearable. I swear, why can't I just turn this damned thing off? I'm not even using it. It's not like I'll ever have the chance to have children here anyway."

Gwaine looked at the water bladder in his hand and to the woman lying on the bed. He raised his eyebrows in realization. She was in her monthly time. It must be bad if she had to take time off from her work with the court physician. Gwaine grinned, and anticipating her look of surprise, he casually leaned back on the door. "Now, why would a woman as beautiful as you not get to have children?"

Marian sat up quickly. She reached for her blanket and pulled it over her bosom. "What the hell, Gwaine?" she asked.

Her hair wasn't in its usual braid; instead, her flowing locks fell down her back, and some even covered part of her face. Gwaine thought she looked positively radiant. "Merlin sent this to you," Gwaine lifted himself from the door and held the bladder out to her. "It's full of hot water. It should help," he smiled.

Marian snatched the bladder from him. "Fuck, does everyone know?" Her face burned with embarrassment. She laid the bladder on her lower abdomen and instantly felt relief.

Gwaine chuckled at her. "No," he soothed. "I just happened upon him when he was filling it with hot water, and I offered to bring it."

Marian buried her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing," she whimpered.

"Why?" he asked. "Marian, your time of discomfort is nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural that your womb is preparing for a child. Anyone who doesn't understand _that_ doesn't deserve your notice."

She lifted her head and stared at him in wonder. "How do you know so much about it?" It wasn't her experience that most men were knowledgeable about menstruation, much less comfortable talking about it.

"I told you I had a sister, remember." He smiled at her and reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Marian winced suddenly. The cramping was getting worse. "This is too much to bear! And nothing in this damn place works! At least at home, we had muscle relaxers," she said as she doubled over.

She knew it was a petty complaint. She should be happy with her situation; she was safe and never hungry. But at the moment, all Marian wanted was a strong pain pill.

"Here," Gwaine said, "budge up." Marian scooted over as he sat on the bed next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged the tense muscles. Once she started to relax, he coaxed her to lie down. "Lie down on your front, but keep that on your belly," he said to her, pointing to the hot water bladder. He got on his knees to face her.

She looked at him nervously but did as he said. She prayed to whatever gods would listen that nothing had leaked. Marian gasped and tensed as she felt his hands on her lower back.

He bent low to whisper to her. "Relax, beautiful. I'm not going to harm you."

Her shoulders relaxed again as he dug his fingers into her knotted flesh. Gwaine worked slowly and methodically, easing her pain.

Marian moaned as he hit a particularly tight knot. "Oh fuck, Gwaine. Mmm… That feels amazing," she purred.

Gwaine stopped as his trousers tightened, instantly regretting ever coming into her chamber in the first place. He took a steadying breath and pushed his own feelings of desire down. This wasn't the time. Once he was able to move, he resumed his massage.

Marian stretched and arched her back. She had never felt so cared for. Even her ex, the pig that he was, had never offered to massage her back when she was in pain. That wasn't fair; pigs are lovable and endearing. Her ex was an asshole. She shook all thoughts of her previous life from her head as her body relaxed.

Gwaine continued to massage Marian's back until he heard soft snores coming from her. Pleased that he could help, Gwaine stopped and moved off of the bed. He reached down and pulled the blanket over her sleeping form. Gwaine grinned as he bent low and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," he whispered.

He rose and went out of the door, shutting it softly. Gwaine smiled as he swaggered down the corridor, heading for the kitchens.

_Time to see about some food, _he thought as his stomach growled. It was going to be a good day after all.

000

"Shit!" Marian cursed. "Shit, shit, shit!" She lifted her foot and held it in the air as she hopped. She had stubbed her toe on the cabinet that sat in the corridor.

"My innocent ears!" Gwaine called to her as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, please," Marian scoffed. "I'm sure you've heard worse." She dropped her foot and hobbled forward.

"I have, but not from such a pretty face," Gwaine chuckled.

"It's not funny! I think I might have broken my toe!" she yelled indignantly. It hurt like hell.

Gwaine went up to her and slung her over his shoulder. "To Gaius, then," he said playfully.

"Gwaine! Put me down!"

"Nope," he laughed. "I do that, and you're likely to break something else."

"If you don't put me down, I'm liable to break your skull, knight!" she threatened as she kicked her legs. Gwaine ignored her protests and started walking toward the physician's chambers. Marian kicked harder, and her foot made contact with Gwaine's face.

"Oomph!" he grunted. The knight quickly set her down and held his bleeding face in his hands. "I think you broke my nose!" he accused. "You're a menace, woman!"

"Well, I told you to put me down, didn't I?" she said, her arms crossed. She tried to stand on one foot and wobbled.

Without thinking, Gwaine reached out and grabbed her to steady her.

"Don't!" Marian screamed as she swatted his bloody hand away from her dress.

The sudden movement caused her to lose her balance, and she fell forward toward Gwaine. He tried to catch her but lost his own balance, and they both toppled to the stone floor.

Marian lifted herself from the knight and looked at him. He looked furious. "Shit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Gwaine!" she apologized. Her eyes widened as he sat up angrily.

Unexpectedly, Gwaine's face broke into a wide smile, and he laughed gleefully. Relieved, Marian sat back and laughed with him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked after she settled.

"Just my nose and my pride. I swear, beautiful, it would take a miracle to keep you from harming yourself or me every damn day, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, this was _your_ fault!" she huffed.

Gwaine stood from the floor and held his clean hand out to her. "Perhaps," he conceded as he lifted her up. He ducked under her arm and held her close to his side, taking on part of her weight. "Let's get you to Gaius before you break something else," he chuckled.

000

When they reached the physician's chambers, they found that Gaius had gone out, only Merlin remained. Gwaine explained what had happened, and Merlin instructed them both to sit so he could examine their injuries. They sat on the bench next to each other, pouting like naughty children who were caught in the act. Merlin felt Gwaine's nose, then handed him a clean cloth to press to his nostrils. Marian removed her shoe, and Merlin felt her injured toe.

"Well, neither of you have broken bones. So that's good," he announced.

"The fucker hurts like hell, though," Marian pouted.

"Same," Gwaine said in a nasal tone.

"You should be more careful," Merlin scolded them before breaking into a wide grin. It seemed that Marian and Gwaine were two peas in a pod.

"Yes, she should. Merlin, that's exactly what I've been saying all along," Gwaine said as he pulled the cloth from his nose to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had.

"_She_?" Marian asked angrily. "Fine, the toe is my fault, but your nose is all your doing, Sir Gwaine!"

"Hardly!" he scoffed. "It was _your _foot that kicked me! I bet you couldn't go a whole week without injuring yourself or someone else!"

"Oh, you're one to talk! How many times this month alone have you come in here for treatment for some injury or another?" she retorted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere. "You're both clumsy clotpoles. Agreed?"

Gwaine opened his mouth to accuse Marian but stopped mid-word. Both he and Marian turned to look at the young man and started speaking at the same time.

"_He's _the clotpole!"

"_She's_ clumsy!"

They looked at each other incredulously.

"Clumsy?" she asked. She knew it was true, but it still stung coming from him.

"Clotpole?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright," she said calmly. "I'll take that bet."

"Bet?"

"Yes. I bet that I can go an entire week without injuring myself and that you can't," she challenged.

Intrigued, Gwaine's face broke into a smirk. "Alright, beautiful, I accept," he said. "Whoever wins gets to make one demand of the other. No questions asked."

Marian nodded. "Fine, but within reason. I won't snog your horse, Gwaine. No matter how much you say you like doing it yourself!" she teased.

He looked hurt. "I would never!" he said as he held his hand to his chest as if he had been wounded. He gave her a calculating look. "How will I know if you're truthful, though?" he asked her.

Irritated, Marian stood and put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, but I can't take the chance that you might cheat. The stakes are high!" he grinned at her.

"Fine," she gritted out. She started to unlace her dress, and Gwaine jumped up from the bench and went to stand next to Merlin.

He held his hands up in defeat, "Marian, what are you—?" he began.

"I'll show you all of the cuts and bruises I have now. That way, you'll know if I acquire any new ones," she snarled as she dropped her dress and stood before the men in nothing but her chemise and corset, and wearing only one shoe. She turned quickly, her arms held out at her sides. "Now, how will I know _you_ aren't cheating?"

"I'm a Knight of Camelot," he reminded her. "Honesty is part of the Knight's Code," he said innocently.

"Yes, and you're also a gambling scoundrel, Gwaine."

Now Gwaine was actually angry. "You accuse me of cheating, then?" he asked as he unbuckled his belt. He whipped the leather from his waist and threw it to the floor. "Fine!" Gwaine swiftly pulled his tunic over his head and off of his body.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. Things had escalated too far. There stood his friend in her underthings and a noble Knight of Camelot in nothing but his trousers and boots.

Gwaine turned around so that she could see any injuries he already had. Sweat was beading in the cleft of his chest and on his spine. His muscles rippled as he heavily drew breath.

Marian bit her lower lip as her eyes raked over his half-naked body. Her mind went to forbidden places as she imagined her fingers digging into the hard flesh of his strong arms and her legs wrapped around his muscled back as he hovered over her. She could almost see his face of ecstasy moving over her as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. She thought it was a shame he hadn't removed his trousers as well as she definitely would like a look at the muscle between his legs. She was thankful that no one could read her thoughts or hear her rapidly beating pulse.

Her face flushed with what Gwaine assumed was embarrassment at his state of undress. Little did he know that she was ravishing him in her mind.

"Your turn," he said shortly.

"I already—"

"Slower," he demanded, his voice low and husky.

He looked over Marian's smooth skin as she turned slowly. She held her arms out so he could see every yellowing bruise and scabbed cut. He stepped up to her as she turned her back to him, and he gathered her hair to the side so he could see the skin at the nape of her neck. Electricity shot from his warm fingers to her cool skin. He held his breath as she turned back around to face him, his height affording him an unobstructed look the swell of her breasts and down her cleavage. She stumbled back slightly as he was mere inches from her.

"Satisfied?" she asked softly as she looked up at him with doe-eyes.

"Most satisfied," he said barely above a whisper. "And how do we know you aren't hiding something beneath your underthings?" he asked breathlessly. He reached over to the shoulder strap of her chemise and fingered the soft fabric. And there it was again. That smolder.

Marian's bosom heaved as she tried to draw breath. "There's nothing else," she replied barely above a whisper.

She imagined that she could feel the heat from his bulging trousers. And that maybe he could feel the heat radiating from the moistened need between her thighs. Her bed wasn't far. Perhaps she could coax him to her chamber and play out what she had imagined. It had been too long since she had been with anyone other than her own hand. Marian was desperate to be touched. She wanted to be worshiped, to be pleasured. She wanted Gwaine.

Gwaine swallowed hard at her dark, lustful look.

"Ahem!"

The three turned to the doorway and saw the stern-looking physician standing there, frowning at the scene before him.

Embarrassed, Marian gathered her dress and shoe and limped past Gaius. "You can explain it to him," she said flatly as she left to go to her own chamber alone.

Gaius cleared his throat again and fixed a disapproving look on Gwaine and Merlin.

The knight gathered his shirt and pulled it over his head quickly. "I'll just… it's nearly suppertime…" he said as he grabbed his belt and left.

000

The week had gone by uneventfully for Marian. It was nearly over, and she had been extra careful not to injure herself. She mindfully went up and down the stairs, avoiding a fall. She paid more attention than was probably necessary as she navigated the castle's corridors. She was proud of herself for making it this long without any clumsy incidents.

As the sun began to set, she made her way to the grassy courtyard. Marian needed the solace to unwind after working so hard to win her bet with Gwaine. She laid down on the grass and watched as the stars came out. Soon the Moon rose and greeted her in the night.

"Hello, old friend," she called to the familiar orb. No matter how much in this time was different, she knew she could count on the Moon being _her _Moon.

"Are you talking to the Moon?" Gwaine chuckled as he approached her.

Marian sighed, mostly out of habit. She found that she actually looked forward to seeing the infuriating knight whenever he broke her peace and quiet.

"I am," she said. She tilted her head to watch as he sat on the grass next to her and laid back, their shoulders touching.

"And what does he reply?" he asked.

"She," Marian corrected. She always thought of the Moon as a maternal presence.

Gwaine chuckled under his breath. "What does _she _reply, then?" he asked again.

"That she's proud of me. And that I'm not alone. She reminds me to think of those I've lost and cherish those I have," she said wistfully.

"Ah, she is a wise moon, then," he said as he turned his head to look at Marian. She was heavenly in the moonlight. This past year had been the best of Gwaine's life. Not only had he gained a family and a purpose, but he and Marian had become close friends. He would like for it to go further, but her friendship was as much as he felt he had a right to ask of her. For now.

If the bet last week had shown him anything, it was that there was a possibility of a relationship between them someday, though she was reserved and held her feelings close to her. He smiled to himself. She was worth the wait.

"Oh! Look! A shooting star!" Marian pointed to the sky. Gwaine followed her hand and saw several twinkling stars streak across the night sky. "Make a wish!" she called out happily.

"What?" Gwaine asked, confused.

Marian laughed. She had almost forgotten that she was living in Medieval England. "Make a wish on a shooting star. It's a superstition where I'm from," she watched as several more went by. As the silence between them grew, she felt more and more foolish. "It's silly," she said sadly.

"No," Gwaine turned to look at her. "It's nice. Everyone needs wishes and dreams."

She looked at him and smiled. Gwaine watched as she closed her eyes and made her wish. "What was your wish?" he asked her.

"Oh, you can't tell wishes, or they won't come true," she said.

He looked back up at the sky and silently made his own wish. When he opened his eyes again, Marian had sat up.

"I guess I should go back in," she started.

"You won."

"What?" she turned to the knight, still lying in the grass.

"You won," he repeated. "The bet."

Marian smiled. She had done it. Now he owed her. And she knew exactly what she was going to ask of him. Her face fell as she realized what winning the bet meant. She turned toward him. "Gwaine, are you hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"Fell off my horse at jousting practice. Took a lance to my side," he replied.

"Has Gaius looked at it?" she asked.

When he shook his head, Marian turned and stood on her knees next to him. "Let me see," she demanded.

"I'm alright, I promise," he told her. He moved slightly and grunted in pain. "Okay, I'm a little alright."

Marian sat back on her feet. "At least let me check it. It can be dangerous not to get broken ribs treated."

Gwaine removed his belt and lifted his tunic enough for her to see the large bruise forming on his side.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed. A dark bruise had formed at the bottom of his ribs and spread down to the waistband of his trousers. Gwaine jumped as he felt Marian's cold fingers gently press around the bruise and on his ribs.

"Well, it doesn't feel like anything is broken. Just take it easy, will you?" she asked him.

"Is that what you've decided for your prize? You demand that I _take it easy_?" he asked, grinning. He pulled his tunic down and buckled his belt.

Marian laughed as she shook her head. "Nope," she replied, popping the _p_. "I want you to take me to the tavern to try ale."

Gwaine's eyebrows rose. "Ale? You?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows. He couldn't believe that _Marian _of all people wanted to go drinking with him. He smiled merrily. "Why, it would be my honor, _milady_!" He rose from the ground and held his hand out to her to help her stand.

"Well, not now!" she said quickly.

"Alright," he said. He looked up and thought. A smirk broke across his face. "It'll be the anniversary of our knighting in a few weeks. Me and the boys were going to go out to celebrate. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Marian thought about it for only a second. "I'd be delighted!" she said as she smiled fondly at him.

Gwaine offered her his arm. "It's a date!" he said as he led her back into the castle.

000

A couple of weeks later, Marian had been summoned by Arthur's uncle, Lord Agravaine. She met him in the council chamber as the council meeting was adjourned. He needed her advice and asked for her to meet him in private. She was uncomfortable around the older man and didn't want to meet him alone. If the rumors she heard from the serving staff were true, Agravaine had already made his way through most of the serving girls and the kitchen maids.

Undoubtedly one of her friends would spare her a moment to go with her. She didn't want just anyone to go with her, though. She needed someone who could be intimidating that she could also trust, since alerting Arthur to how she felt about his uncle might cause tensions. Marian settled on the only person she knew that could do both. Gwaine.

000

It was a hot and sunny day on the training grounds where she found Gwaine. The knights had opted to train without their tunics and armor, so as to not overheat. Marian's breath caught in her throat as she watched Gwaine fight Percival. His muscles bulged and contracted as he swung his sword in the air. His trousers accentuated his backside nicely as he lunged toward his opponent. Though all of the knights were excellent swordfighters, Gwaine had gained the upper hand. He was a madman, swing after swing and blow after blow, until finally he kicked Percival's legs out from under him and the large knight fell to the ground, yielding.

It was a friendly match, so there were no hard feelings. Gwaine reached his hand out and helped Percival stand, clapping him on the shoulder. As the training ended for the day, Gwaine looked over and saw Marian on the sidelines, watching him. He smiled and waved to her, pleased to see her. He returned his sword to the weapon rack and jogged over to her, picking up a towel on the way.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he toweled the excess sweat from his body.

Marian watched as he rubbed the towel from his neck and down his chest, his sweat shimmering in the sunlight. His muscles were defined and trembled as he moved. She bit her bottom lip as she followed his chest hair down, tapering off at his navel and disappearing into his trousers.

"Marian?" Gwaine asked, chuckling at her obvious ogling.

She coughed and composed herself. "Gwaine, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything for you, beautiful," he grinned at her.

"Agravaine has requested my presence in his chambers. He wants to ask for my counsel on a matter of medicine, so he claims," she started to explain.

"Why doesn't he ask Gaius?" Gwaine asked. He reached over to the bench nearby and picked up his tunic, sliding it over his head.

"That's what I asked him. He said he needed a woman's advice." She tried to keep her focus on his face and not how his tunic clung to his sweaty body.

"Sounds personal," he said as he reached for his belt and buckled it around his waist.

"Yeah, well, he weirds me out. Will you go with me?" she asked.

"Marian, he's Arthur's uncle. He won't harm you."

Marian shook her head. She had feared that he wouldn't believe her. "I'm not so sure, Gwaine. He leers at me. He always finds little ways to touch me. It's creepy. And you know Mary from the kitchens?" she asked. Gwaine nodded as she continued, "She said that he's chased her around his chambers on more than one occasion. He's relentless."

"I can't go around accusing the prince's uncle."

"I'm not asking you to confront him. Just be there. Be your usual charming, intimidating self so he won't try anything. Please, Gwaine, just come with me." There was desperation in her eyes. She was afraid and felt vulnerable.

"Alright," he chuckled. "When are you to meet him?" Gwaine couldn't deny her anything anyway.

"This evening, after supper."

"I'll be there," he promised.

Marian gave Gwaine a quick hug. "Thank you," she said before turning and quickly running back up to the castle. Gwaine sighed as he watched her go. Right then, he'd have ridden to the Moon and back if she'd asked it of him.

000

The time came for Marian to meet Agravaine in his chambers, but Gwaine was nowhere to be found. Agravaine opened the door to let Marian in and closed it behind him.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Marian asked.

"I wanted to ask your advice on a… personal matter," the older man said as he circled her like a vulture. He laid his hand on her shoulder, his thumb caressing her skin. "I need to know what herb I can use to make a woman more… amorous." His hand slid to the small of her back as he spoke.

"A-amorous?" Marian asked nervously as she tried to shake his hand off of her.

"Yes, if the lady is… let's say not yet in an affectionate mood." He stopped in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders. He rubbed down her arms, catching her hands in his.

Marian swallowed hard. Alarm bells were going off in her head. He was asking her for some sort of date rape drug, and she was sure he wanted to use it on her. She didn't believe that she would be able to escape unharmed and pulled her hands from his grip. With his hands now empty, he took the opportunity to move to her waist and down to her backside, his fingers digging into her flesh.

She looked around the room for something heavy to hit him with. Not finding anything within reach, she was preparing to claw at him, to punch him, to scream. Anything to get him to let her go. Why hadn't Gwaine come with her? He had promised to keep her safe! Just as she was about to punch Agravaine in his smarmy face, the door burst open.

"Sorry, beautiful! I got held up!" Gwaine said as he slid inside the room. He had changed into his chainmail, hoping it would make him look even more intimidating. His eyes moved from her terrified face to Agravaine's hands, holding tightly onto her backside. Gwaine's nostrils flared as he stared angrily. He wanted to beat the man senseless. If he didn't control himself, he would easily kill Agravaine for touching her.

Agravaine dropped his hands and glared at the knight. "What is it that you want, Gwaine?"

"I just came here for Marian," he replied, hiding his anger with fake pleasantries. Hoping to calm her, he gave Marian a cheeky grin as she stepped closer to him and away from Agravaine.

"Well, as you can see, we are busy. This doesn't concern you, knight," Agravaine bit out.

Gwaine smirked at the older man. "I beg to differ, Agravaine. Marian is my sweetheart, and we have a prior arrangement for this evening," Gwaine said as he wrapped his arm around Marian and protectively pulled her close up against him. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, hoping the other man understood and would back down. She looked up at Gwaine in shock, but he merely grinned at her.

"Sweetheart?" Agravaine asked, flustered. "Since when?"

Marian spoke up. "For many months now, sire. What can I say? I'm drawn to big, dumb knights," she said as she ruffled Gwaine's hair.

"And I, to stubborn, foul-mouthed wild women," Gwaine's eyes sparkled as he retorted and smacked her on the backside, causing her to call out in surprise.

Agravaine looked between the two, not believing a word they said. Seeing his doubtful look, and of course, wanting to be as convincing as possible, Gwaine swung Marian around in front of him and dipped her low. He bent and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue past her lips.

Returning his kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. A moan escaped her as she entwined her tongue with his. He eyed Agravaine to make sure the man saw his possessive kiss. Satisfied at Agravaine's agitated look, he pulled her back up against his side and held her close. Gwaine was sure he had made his point.

Marian stumbled slightly, due to the blood rushing to her head as she was dipped, she was sure. It definitely wasn't the scorchingly seductive kiss she wouldn't think about until she was alone in her chamber that night.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself when she's near," he grinned what Marian could only refer to as a _shit-eating grin._

"Very well, you can go," Agravaine told her.

Marian didn't need to be told twice. She turned to leave as quickly as she could. Gwaine followed her, wrapping his arms around her as Agravaine slammed the door behind them.

When they were alone in the corridor, Gwaine let go of her and laughed. "Well, I think that went well!" he said brightly.

"_Sweetheart?" _Marian asked him, a single eyebrow raised and still blushing from his kiss.

He looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry, it was the best I could come up with," he shrugged. "I hope it was okay to kiss you. I wanted to make sure he knew I was serious."

"Yes!" she said a little too quickly. Marian looked over to his smirking face and blew out a frustrated breath. "I mean, it was alright. No! Not that it wasn't good. I just mean… It was alright to kiss me. The kiss was… pleasing. Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying… It was nice. It felt nice. Goddammit."

Gwaine chuckled at her.

"Well, thank you anyway. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone after that display," she said as she shuddered. They continued down the corridor and away from the royal wing; Marian wanted to get as far away from Agravaine as she could.

When they reached the door to her chamber, she opened it and started to step through. "Marian?" Gwaine asked as he reached out to touch her arm. He pulled his hand back quickly, afraid his touch would be unwanted after that snake Agravaine had groped her.

Marian turned to face him. His smile was gone and he looked grave. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"If he…" Gwaine started. He moved closer to her and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. "If he sends for you again or if he touches…" his mouth clamped shut as he clenched his jaw. He didn't know how to finish the thought without losing his temper. His nostrils flared again. He wanted to murder Agravaine for touching her like that. The intensity of his smolder almost knocked her down. "Tell me, okay?" he finished.

Marian smiled sweetly at him. "I will, Gwaine. Thank you."

He nodded once and left. Marian sighed softly, watching her rescuer disappear down the corridor. She blew out a ragged breath as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her fingers were cool on her burning skin. Suddenly she grinned wickedly as she remembered the feel of his kiss. Turning back to her chamber, she dragged her hand down her neck and to her belly. Her bosom heaving and heat rising from her body, she closed and locked the door. This was one evening she didn't want disturbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**The Tavern**

Marian had been invited to the tavern with the knights. She had won a bet with Gwaine and had decided that she wanted to try ale for the first time. It had been a year since the men had been knighted in the ruined castle of the ancient kings of Camelot, and they wanted to celebrate. And of course, the knights knew how much Gwaine fancied Marian, so they were determined to have fun at his expense.

Marian was excited to get to know all of them better since most of the time she had spent in the other knights' company was tending to injuries. Only Gwaine had spent any of his down-time with her, not that she was complaining. While she enjoyed his company, she would be glad to be on more friendly and casual terms with the rest of Camelot's bravest.

"Have you really not had ale before?" Gwaine asked her as he ordered rounds for the knights and Marian.

She shook her head as she drew the tankard close enough to smell. "No, I've had Guinness, but not ale," she replied.

"What's Guinness?" Leon asked.

"It's a stout beer. Kind of like ale, I guess, but it's extremely bitter. I didn't care for it. My boyfriend drank it. A lot."

Gwaine wasn't sure exactly what a_ boyfriend_ was, but he didn't like the sound of it. "Well, here's to your first taste of ale, beautiful!" He clinked his tankard to hers and took a long sip, the other knights following suit.

Marian brought the tankard to her lips and took a small, cautious sip. Her eyes widened at the taste, and she drank deeply. It was deliciously sweet and warmed her belly as it went down.

"Mmm!" The knights burst into laughter at her reaction. She gulped the entire pint down and slammed the tankard onto the table. "That's sweet! I like that a lot!" she bellowed.

Gwaine clapped her on the back and ordered another round.

After her first few rounds, Marian stood. "We need a song! Sing me a song, Knights of Camelot!" she bellowed. She fell back down onto her seat as the tavern filled with sounds of laughter.

"What are the songs like beyond the Great Seas? Can you sing us one?" Elyan requested. No one he knew was familiar with any lands beyond the seas, so he wanted to hear what their songs were like.

Marian looked up thoughtfully. She was hesitant to sing in front of anyone since it had been years since she had listened to her music. As the knights ordered another round of ale, an idea came to her. There was one song from her college days that might be appropriate. Well, sort of appropriate. Thankful to finally have a reason to use her degree in Medieval Studies, she recalled the ballad _Watkin's Ale_. It was a dirty song, but fun to sing. She hoped that she would be able to stay in tune with no accompaniment to guide her.

Marian grabbed a tankard off of the table and downed it in one go. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Setting the tankard down, she began to sing.

_That was a maid this other day_

_And she must needs go forth to play._

_And as she walked, she sighed and said_

"_I am afraid to die a maid."_

The knights gathered around her and laughed good-naturedly while Gwaine kept quiet, drinking and watching Marian over his tankard. She was relaxed and carefree. He didn't understand some of the things that she was saying, but he was thoroughly enjoying seeing her let go. Even her hair had loosened and fallen out of its braid. Her cheeks and nose were rosy, and her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

_When that be heard a lad, what talk this maiden had,_

_Where of he was full glad and did not spare_

_To say, "Fair maid, I pray, wither go to today."_

"_Good sir," then did she say, "What do you care."_

"_For I will, without fail,_

_Maiden give to you Watkins ale."_

"_Watkins ale, sir," quoth she,_

"_What is that, I pray you tell me."_

Some of the other tavern patrons joined the knights to watch Marian sing. Gwaine thought she had the voice of an angel.

_'Tis sweeter far than sugar fine_

_And pleasanter than Muscadine._

_And if you please, fair maid, to stay_

_A little while to sport and play_

_I will give you the same, Watkins ale called by name,_

_Or else I were to blame, in truth fair maid._

"_Good sir," quoth she again, "If you will take the pain,_

_I shall it not refrain, nor be dismayed."_

Marian swayed a little to the music before standing and doing a little twirl as she sang the maiden's part. She looked forward to everyone's shocked faces when they realize what Watkins ale actually meant.

_He took this maiden then aside_

_And led her where she was not spied_

_And told her many a pretty tale,_

_And gave her well of Watkins ale._

She made a lewd gesture at the last line, and Gwaine spat his ale all over the floor in surprise. Leon and Elyan slapped him hard on his back as he choked. He didn't expect such a bawdy tale to be sung by the often prim woman.

Marian sang a few more verses of the song, and when she had finished, she was met with cheers and calls to sing another. Spurred on by the success of her naughty tune, Marian decided on another drinking song from her days in university. Sure, it was several hundred years too soon, but no one else would know. She settled on _The Lusty Young Smith_ for her next song. She was sure this one would bring quite a few blushes to the men in the tavern.

_A lusty young smith at his vice stood a-filing._

_His hammer laid by, but his forge still aglow._

_When to him, a buxom young damsel came smiling,_

_And asked if to work in her forge he would go._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

Marian swung her hips in time to the chorus, causing several patrons to yell things not suitable for a lady's ears. Gwaine once again choked on his ale, his friends slapping him on the back while he coughed. Gwaine couldn't help the indecent thoughts entering his head as he watched her full hips sway in time with the music. This was a side to Marian that he hadn't seen, and he quite liked it. She continued to surprise him as she gradually let her guard down.

_"I will," said the smith, and they went off together,_

_Along to the young damsel's forge they did go._

_They stripped to go to it, 'twas hot work and hot weather._

_They kindled a fire, and she soon made him blow. _

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

Gwaine watched Marian keenly as she once again swayed her hips to the chorus. He had never known a woman like her. She sang about such taboo subjects so easily. He was pleased that she felt so free, but he also wanted everyone else to cover their ears. He didn't want the other men to think of her that way.

_Her husband, she said, no good work could afford her._

_His strength and his tools were worn out long ago._

_The smith said, "Well, mine are in very good order,_

_And I am now ready my skill for to show." _

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

Gwaine wondered if Marian's loose tongue was a product of her drunken state or if she was always like this when she relaxed. He made up his mind to find out someday.

_Red hot grew his iron, as both did desire,_

_And he was too wise not to strike while 'twas so._

_Said she, "What I get I get out of the fire,_

_So prithee, strike home and redouble the blow." _

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

_Six times did his iron, by vigorous heating,_

_Grow soft in her forge in a minute or so,_

_But as often was hardened, still beating and beating,_

_But the more it was softened, it hardened more slow. _

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

Gwaine shifted uncomfortably, wondering when it got so hot it the tavern. As she started the next verse, Marian danced over to where Gwaine sat and plopped down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and as she finished the last verse and sang the chorus, she moved her body up and down in a lewd manner, her breasts bouncing in his face. Had she not been so drunk, Gwaine believed that she would have died from embarrassment. Gwaine, on the other hand, filed this memory away for later.

_When the smith rose to go, quoth the dame full of sorrow:_

_"Oh, what would I give could my husband do so._

_Good lad with your hammer come hither tomorrow,_

_But pray could you use it once more ere you go!"_

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out._

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

Marian finished the song, her face mere inches from Gwaine's own. The temptation to kiss him was almost too great. Hell, in her state, she probably would have invited him to her own _forge _had they not been in public.

She was torn from her lustful thoughts as the blushing knights raised a ruckus, roaring with laughter. Even the usually reserved Lancelot politely joined in the fun, though his face was redder than anyone else's with embarrassment. Marian took the tankard from Gwaine's hands and finished his ale in one long gulp.

Gwaine continued to watch Marian in fascination as she stood from his lap and staggered over to Elyan, Percival, and Leon. His heart skipped a beat when she looked over at him and smiled with the intensity of a thousand suns. Yes, he had fallen for her. Hard. Gwaine was thankful that he had stayed relatively sober so he could remember this later.

Lancelot had been observing Marian as well, though not for the same reasons as Gwaine. He was worried that she would get herself into trouble. Alcohol could make people do strange things, and she had already acted in an uncouth manner that would expose her to gossip and indelicate comments. Ever mindful of a lady's honor, he leaned over to Gwaine as Marian challenged Percival to arm wrestle her.

"Don't you think she's had enough, Gwaine?" he asked his friend.

"You're probably right," Gwaine laughed as Marian grabbed Percival's hand in both of her own and pulled with all of her strength.

Gwaine stood and walked behind her to settle the bill with the innkeeper. Unable to budge Percival's arm, Marian let go and promptly lost her balance. She fell onto her backside and onto Gwaine's feet and looked up and burst into laughter at his surprised face. Gwaine bent down and heaved her up under her arms.

"Upsy daisy," he said. "I think you've had enough to drink," he smiled at her.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Gwaine! Let me try arm-wrestling Percival again. I must vanquish my foe! For the honor of Camelot!" she laughed.

"For the honor of Camelot!" Elyan, Percival, and Leon joined in.

"Sorry, beautiful, but it's time for bed," Gwaine said as he lifted her over his shoulder and started for the door.

"Oh! To bed? Why, Sir Knight, how dare you! I have a reputation to uphold! I'll not have some roguish fiend bed me this night!" she mocked behind him, her feet kicking and nearly hitting him in the face.

"Go to her forge and give her some Watkins ale, Gwaine!" the other knights cheered Gwaine on, while Lancelot just shook his head. So much for Marian's honor; the entire tavern heard that.

Gwaine turned red from embarrassment. He spun around to face his brothers-in-arms, Marian still over his shoulder. "I'll have none of that from you, Percival! As I recall, just the other week, you took some ale down to the stables and were gone for nearly an hour!" he teased.

"That's because he's too big for the maidens of Camelot!" Elyan drunkenly exclaimed. The other knights burst into riotous laughter as Percival blushed.

"How would you know?" called a patron in the back. The entire tavern erupted in laughter.

Gwaine spun back around and headed for the door. As they passed a barmaid, Marian reached out and grabbed a tankard from her tray. "For Camelot!" she cheered and drank the ale as best she could, some of it spilling to the floor, and received several _For Camelot_ and _huzzahs_ in return. She set the empty tankard on a table as they passed, and Gwaine carried her out into the night, leaving the loud tavern behind.

After a few yards, Gwaine sat her down on her feet slowly. "You have to walk the rest of the way, _milady_, I can't carry you that far," he said.

"Are you calling me heavy, Gwaine?" Marian chuckled. The night was chilly, but her cheeks were flushed in the moonlight.

Gwaine laughed. "Not at all. I just can't carry you _and_ the barrel of ale you consumed," he said as he started forward with his hand on the small of her back.

"I feel wonderful, Gwaine! I haven't had this much fun in so many years. Not since I left my parents' home and moved in with that ass." He wondered if she meant her _boyfriend_ again, able to guess at the meaning of the word now. She twirled in the street, laughing and reaching toward the stars. She stopped as she got dizzy and leaned on Gwaine for support while they walked toward the citadel.

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome. It's been good to see you let down your hair."

"You mean _step off my high horse_?" she teased.

"Something like that, yes," he chuckled. "What's the point of life if you don't live it, eh?"

She stumbled but steadied herself on his arm. His words pierced through her to her heart. It was true; she had been living as if she were going to be sent back to her time at any moment. Instead, she should enjoy the experience of being here. She had seen what no one else has for over a thousand years. A childlike giddiness overtook her as they reached the courtyard.

"You are exactly right, Sir Gwaine. Come, I'll race you up the stairs!" she said as she took off inside the castle.

Laughing, Gwaine ran after her, finding it a little challenging to keep up. He must have drunk more ale than he thought. At the top of the stairs, they both stopped and bent over to catch their breath.

"Remind me… never… to do that… again," she said between breaths.

"What's the matter? Too much ale?" he breathed hard.

She turned to playfully smack his arm, but instead, she lost her balance and fell toward the edge of the landing. Gwaine caught her by her waist and righted her, but he didn't let go.

"You should be more careful. We don't want anything to happen to that pretty head of yours," he told her.

Marian smiled at him as she stepped closer, their bodies touching. She reached up to touch her lips to his, kissing him timidly at first. Against his better judgment, he returned her kiss and held her tight, a hand cradling her head. She tasted of apples and ale, and it was driving him mad.

When he didn't pull away, Marian pushed him back against the wall and kissed him harder. It was full of passion and lust. Her hands went to his head, and her fingers wound through his hair. Pressing herself against him, she bit softly on his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth.

A deep, guttural moan escaped his throat. Gwaine wanted Marian. He had since the first day they had met. He reached down and grabbed her round bottom, pulling her against his building erection. As she pressed against him, he pulled his lips from hers and kissed across her jaw. Reaching her ear, he sucked on the skin behind her lobe.

Marian tilted her head back, coaxing his mouth down to her neck and throat. Gwaine nibbled down her neck and bit down as he reached the soft, supple skin where her throat met her décolletage. She sucked in a sharp breath at the pain. A moan bubbled up from her as he moved down to her cleavage, pushing his face in and sucking the mounds of flesh that spilled over her dress. He reached up and held her breasts, squeezing them together and massaging them.

"Oh, God, Gwaine," she moaned. "Your mouth feels so good…"

He lifted his head and crashed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue inside, battling hers for dominance.

Marian moved her hands from his hair to his back and reached down to his firm backside. She thrust her hips to the bulge in his trousers, pressing steadily against his full, hard erection.

Gwaine was ready to take her right there in the corridor; however, he didn't want to take advantage of her in her current inebriated state. He doubted she'd even remember most of the night, come tomorrow. Gwaine suddenly realized the predicament they were in. Coming to his senses, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back, regretfully breaking the kiss. He sighed, licking the taste of her mouth on his lips.

Marian looked at him with dark, lustful eyes. She bit her lower lip as he brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her bosom heaved as she grasped his hands in hers, bringing them down to rest on her backside. She ran her hands up his torso and pressed them against his chest, leaning into him. She was giving him permission to take her. To do anything he wanted with her. She wanted him to fuck her senseless.

"Take me, Gwaine. Come to bed with me and ravish me," she suggested, her voice low and seductive.

"Not like this. Not tonight," he breathed heavily. It was taking all of his will power to not carry her to her chamber and bed her. His body was aching to touch her, and his arousal was evident. "Besides, it's late, and you need your beauty sleep," he told her.

Marian sighed in disappointment but backed away from him. Through the fog, she knew he was right. She tripped as she tried to walk down the corridor to her chamber.

Gwaine tilted his head up toward the ceiling and took a deep, steadying breath. Once his body calmed, and his arousal eased enough for him to move, he ran after her and caught her as she stumbled into a side table.

"You'll never make it there on your own," he chuckled.

He helped Marian into her chamber, the light from the corridor illuminating the room. As soon as she entered, she began removing her dress and her shoes. Gwaine cleared his throat and looked away quickly. He had seen her in her chemise before, but with the way they had just been practically down each others' throats in the corridor, he felt that he wouldn't be able to control his impulses.

"It's okay, Gwaine. I'm just getting ready for bed," she looked over at him as she untied her corset. His eyes widened, and he looked even more uncomfortable. "For sleep," she clarified.

He watched her clumsily climb into her bed, her bottom and her bosom bouncing with the effort; the thin chemise leaving nothing to his imagination. He gulped as his trousers tightened once again.

"I had better go—" he started.

"Thank you, again, Gwaine," she interrupted him. "You truly are a good man. There weren't enough good men in my life before," she continued as she slid down under her blanket. "I think that's one of the reasons I'm falling for you," she yawned.

His heart stopped at her admission.

"That and you're hot as hell," she finished.

He had no idea what that meant, but it pleased him.

"Goodnight, Sir Gwaine of Camelot," she yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lady Marian of Beyond the Seas," he chuckled.

He closed the door behind him and headed to his own chamber. His heart soared at the evening's events. Though he knew she would remember none of it later, he felt like they had become closer. If anything, he knew that she was beginning to desire him. That and the memory of their kiss in the corridor alone was enough to keep his nights pleasantly occupied.

When the door was shut, and the room was thrown into darkness, Marian reached down between her legs. She needed to relieve herself of the tension that had built between her and the handsome knight. Imagining her hand as his, caressing and touching, she called out his name into the night.

000

The next morning, Marian awoke with one hell of a hangover. She opened her eyes, only to shut them tight at the bright sunlight. Her head felt like it had a tiny person inside beating a drum. She smacked her lips, her mouth tasted like something had died in it. Dragging herself from her bed, she stumbled over to her washbasin. She splashed water on her face and picked up her birch sticks to clean her teeth while she tried to remember the night before.

What had happened last night? She remembered drinking at least two pints of ale, probably more. There was singing and laughter, but she couldn't recall anything else. She didn't even know how she ended up in her chamber, though she was thankful she woke up alone.

What she did remember, though, was the steamy dream she'd had, where she had kissed Gwaine passionately and invited him to her bed. Rather than a bed, though, she had a cloud floating in her chamber. They climbed up on the cloud, and when they had finished having the most erotic sex she had ever dreamt of, they sang dirty drinking songs together as they watched as Percival, a centaur rather than a man, walked down to the stables to tend the pub that was set up for all of the other horses. It was ridiculous, she knew, but it had only been a harmless dream.

After she dressed, she walked over to the physician's chambers only to find Gwaine and Merlin inside and talking loudly. "Good morning, sunshine!" Merlin called out to his friend.

"Mmph," she grunted.

"Nice to see you, too, beautiful!" Gwaine practically yelled.

"Mmph," she grunted at him.

"Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for the remedy, Gaius," Gwaine said as he returned the now empty cup Gaius had given him.

Marian glared at Gwaine. He was entirely too loud. "Hungover?" he smirked at her.

"Mmph," she replied.

Gaius walked over to look at her. He gave her a disapproving look but had mercy on her as he handed her a cup of his hangover remedy. She brought the cup to her lips and downed the disgusting liquid in one go.

As Gwaine walked past Marian to the door, he started humming the tune to _The Lusty Young Smith. _She fumbled with the empty cup before it crashed to the floor.

"You alright?" Merlin asked, grinning.

Gwaine had filled him in on the night's events. Up to a point, anyway, he wasn't one to kiss and tell.

She looked wide-eyed from Merlin to Gwaine. Surely she didn't sing _that_ song! And if _that_ part of her dream was real, what about the other parts?

Gwaine turned and waved as he reached the door, softly singing to himself and smirking at the blushing healer.

_Rum, rum, rum. Rum, rum, rum._

_In and out. In and out. Ho!_

Damn him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**A Very Happy Birthday Indeed**

Marian woke up late but excited for the day. It was her birthday and not just any birthday, but her 30th birthday. Marian didn't know if milestone birthdays were a big deal in Camelot, but she was determined to make the most of this one.

She had the day off from her duties with Gaius and only had training with Arthur to attend. Her training usually lasted an hour at the most, and then she could spend the rest of the day walking the market or working in her garden or doing anything she wanted.

She quickly dressed in her tunic and trousers. Stopping by the physician's chambers for a quick _hello_ and a small bit of breakfast, she made her way down to the training field. When she got there, the knights were practicing with their assorted weapons and having fun teasing each other. Marian looked around but didn't see the prince anywhere.

"Arthur has other things today, so he's asked me to train you," Gwaine said as he walked up to her. He was dressed in his chainmail and had the biggest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face.

"Okay…"

"In fact, he's asked me to take over your training, if that's alright with you?" he grinned.

Marian sighed. Though they were good friends and she enjoyed his company immensely, she wasn't so sure she could concentrate when he was brandishing a weapon. The more she saw him training, the more she wanted him. "If you think you're up to it," she said.

"Most definitely up to it, beautiful. When I'm done with you, you'll be as adept as a Knight of Camelot," he said as he walked closer to her. "First lesson: the sword." Gwaine held up his own sword and handed one to her. The other knights stopped what they were doing and moved to the sidelines to watch.

They sparred for less than a minute before she lost her sword. Gwaine picked it up and brought it over to her. "Again, but this time, keep ahold of your weapon," he chuckled at her.

000

Gwaine was going easy on her, she knew. He thrust his sword at her, not even breaking a sweat. She blocked, holding the hilt with both hands, trying to push him away from her.

"It's not just about strength, but also guessing the next move," he said as he swung his sword. "You must anticipate where the next blow will come from." His blade caught hers, and he swung her sword around, pulling the hilt from her hand. It launched into the air, and Gwaine easily caught it in his other hand. "In contrast, you must control your expressions, where you are looking. You must hide your intentions." He held the hilt of her sword out and handed it back to her. "Again," he demanded.

"It's a wonder anyone can win sword fights at all," she said, taking her sword and lunging toward him.

"Fights between skilled warriors are only won when someone makes a mistake and slips up," he said as she came toward him. He quickly pushed her behind him, swinging back and smacking her backside with the flat of his blade.

She turned and glared at him at the unfairness of it.

"You must make sure that it isn't you, Marian. It won't be fair. There are no rules." He slid his blade down hers, pushing her sword to the side. With his left hand, he pushed his finger into the flesh of her belly, as if it was another blade. "This isn't to first blood, beautiful. It's to the death. Had I another sword or dagger, you'd easily be dead."

"How the fuck am I supposed to learn all of this if you don't let me have a chance?" she asked, out of breath.

"Practice, love. Practice and study," he said, walking over to one of the benches and picking up an old, worn book. He handed it to her and grinned.

She thrust her sword into the ground angrily and wiped her sweaty brow on her sleeve. Marian took the book and read the title, _Considerable Swordplay_.

"You must read this in its entirety before next week. I want to see you try some of these moves when we next train."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The entire book? What the hell, Gwaine? I have healer duties!"

"If you wish to continue your training, beautiful, you'll read this. It's this or nothing."

"Fine," she bit out. She was tired, but she guessed a nap would be out of the question.

He returned their swords to the weapon rack and the book to the bench. When he walked back to her, he was carrying a crossbow and a quiver of bolts.

"Now for something really fun!" he smiled brightly at her.

000

Gwaine had shown Marian the basics of using a crossbow: loading the bolts, aiming, shooting, and even how to use the weapon to defend herself in close quarters should she ever run out of bolts. She hit the targets easily enough, taking to the crossbow quicker than she had the sword. Pleased at her progress, Gwaine took her into the forest beside the castle.

"Let's try it with a moving target," he said. "Rarely, if ever, will the enemy be kind enough to stand still while you aim."

"Gwaine, I'm not killing anything." When he looked at her sharply, she continued. "I'll shoot a target, I'll pretend we are in a battle, but I won't kill a living creature."

"Marian, love, you're going to have to get over this aversion of death if you pick up a weapon. Simply arming yourself makes you a target."

"I can aim to maim," she told him, jutting her chin out.

"_Aim to maim_?" he laughed heartily. "Tell me, sweetheart, what did you do before you came to Camelot, where your food is killed for you?"

"I…," she faltered, "I did just fine, thank you very much!"

"Come on," he said, ignoring her protests, "let's get something for the cook to prepare, shall we? A deer or maybe, if we're lucky, a boar. A nice plate of crispy bacon might be in our future!"

They walked silently through the forest, Gwaine looking for a suitable target and Marian fuming behind him. She wasn't comfortable killing anyone, even an animal destined for the table. Perhaps it was ridiculous of her, there were no supermarkets to purchase already cleaned and dressed meat after all, but her heart ached at the thought of taking another life.

Gwaine stopped suddenly, Marian running into the back of him, and motioned for her to be quiet. He crouched down, pulling her with him, and pointed to a small clearing in the forest. In the middle was a fat boar, happily rooting around the ground, munching on truffles. Its soft snorts permeated the quiet as it filled its belly with the fungal treats.

He pointed to her crossbow and gestured to the boar, willing her to shoot it. Not only would it be good practice for her, but the paunchy pig would be good eating. He could almost taste the juicy roast its flank would provide.

Marian knitted her brows and bit her lip as she lifted the weapon. She aimed with both eyes open, focusing on the chest of the hairy beast. She took a breath and held it for only a moment.

"You are aiming to kill it, beautiful. Remember it is your enemy," Gwaine whispered in her ear.

Irritated, she blew out the breath she had been holding and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew from the crossbow with a speed she didn't think capable, planting itself firmly in the front leg of the boar. It gave a long, piercing shriek and charged toward them.

Gwaine's eyes widened in terror as he realized what had happened. "I said to kill it!" he yelled at her.

"You distracted me!" Marian yelled back. As the boar was getting closer, she fumbled with the next bolt, her hands shaking. Once she got the crossbow loaded, she held the weapon up, aiming at the beast as it drew near.

"Shoot, Marian! DAMMIT, WOMAN, SHOOT!"

Marian pulled the trigger, the bolt missing its mark.

Gwaine jumped from their hiding spot, drawing his sword in mid-air. When he landed, he plunged the blade down into the innocent beast as he screamed.

The boar's eyes were wide, watching Marian as she looked on. The life dimmed from the beast's eyes as its chest rose and fell, moaning its last breath.

Gwaine walked back over to her, anger etched all over his face. "I said to kill it, Marian! Do you even realize what it could have done to either of us?"

She looked back up at him, her outrage pulling her from shock. Marian stood and confronted the knight. "And _I _said I wasn't going to kill anything! You wouldn't listen!"

"Marian, because of you, this beast," he gestured behind him with his sword, the boar's blood dripping to the ground, "suffered _needlessly_! You could have given it a quick death! Instead, it was frightened!" He turned from her, breathing heavily, and threw his sword to the ground, the blade sticking up from the dirt. He took a couple of calming breaths. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his hands on his hips. "I was just…" he turned to face her only to find that she had already started back to the castle. "…scared," he finished lamely.

Gwaine wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it. Turning back to the boar, he picked it up and hauled it back to the castle. Regardless of the day's events, it would still make a tasty meal. Perhaps a plate of roast pork would be an excellent peace offering to the healer who held his heart.

000

Marian stormed back to the castle, not even looking to see if Gwaine was following. She didn't care if he was or not. She was furious with him and with herself. He had been right, if she had done as he said, the poor creature wouldn't have suffered as it did. She wiped angry tears from her face and walked up to her chamber. Opening the door, she threw the book he had given her to the floor and went to the fireplace to light a fire.

Knowing that she would need a bath after the training, Marian had already seen to it that buckets of water and a tub were already in place in her chamber. All she had to do was heat the water. Once she was in the hot water, she tensed and then relaxed her muscles, one group at a time. Trying to forget the eyes of the boar as it died, she distracted herself.

No better way to relax than with soft caresses and touches in just the right spot. She grinned as she ran her hands slowly over her breasts, pressing the tender mounds of flesh together. Her thumbs rubbed over her nipples, sending pleasing shocks down to her core. She massaged down her torso to her belly, taking extra time where she was especially ticklish and sensitive. She moved down further, brushing her fingers through the curls between her legs.

As her fingers delved between her legs, her mind turned to the usual object of her lust: Gwaine. She was still angry with him, but that didn't change how attractive he was to her. She thought of him sweaty and shirtless on the training field, his long hair blowing in the wind, and her grin widened. She imagined his hands roaming her body and his legs climbing between hers, gently pressing her knees apart.

Marian imagined Gwaine kissing her all over and touching every inch of her skin. She crossed her legs, squeezing her hand against the flesh of her sex. Her fingers slipped inside her entrance and curled up toward her pelvic bone while her thumb moved in soft circles around her sensitive bud. Pretending it was Gwaine's manhood inside of her rather than her own fingers, she began to rock at a steady pace, the water cresting near the edge of the tub. Her other hand cupped her breast, and her fingers teased her nipple erect. She bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Moaning, she imagined his face hovering over her and the smirk he wore when he was winding her up. It was a far cry from the disappointed look on his face in the forest that day.

Her thoughts took a quick and disappointing turn, as all she thought about was how cross he had been with her earlier. He had lectured her on the field, leaving her embarrassed about how little she knew in front of the others and berated her in the forest when she had said she couldn't kill the boar.

Her fingers slowed as tears fell from her eyes. She felt ashamed of her behavior. If only she could go back and do it all over. Maybe then she would make him proud. Then perhaps an innocent creature wouldn't suffer just so she could learn a lesson.

Marian removed her hand from between her legs and sat up in the water. There would be no release today.

Agitated, she stood and stepped out of the tub, drying off on her towel and reaching for her chemise and dress. Once she was dressed, there was a soft knock on the door.

Marian opened it only a little to see who was there. Merlin smiled at her from the corridor.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "I thought we'd have supper in the tavern."

"Merlin, I'm exhausted. Gwaine ran me through the wringer during our training."

"I heard about the boar," he said somberly. "I'm so sorry, Marian."

News of her failure had already made its way back to Merlin. Inwardly, she cursed the knight. "Thanks," she said as she started to close the door.

Merlin quickly placed his hand on the door and pushed it open a little more. "All the more reason to go to the tavern, don't you think?" he said, smiling brightly.

Marian rolled her eyes. "You're not going take no for an answer, are you?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Alright, fine. I'll go," she conceded. "Let me take care of the bathtub first."

000

They reached the Rising Sun Tavern just as the sun set. Merlin was acting strange. He was fidgety and chatty, but without saying anything of importance. He held the tavern door open for her and motioned for her to go first, a wide grin on his face.

When she walked in, Marian saw the tavern was full of her friends, those from the town, nearly all of the knights, and Gwen, seated at tables in the middle of the room.

"Marian!" they called, holding up half-full mugs.

"Happy birthday," Merlin said from beside her.

She was taken aback. Birthdays were difficult for the healer. Her young brother had been killed on her birthday when she was a child. Ever since Merlin had found out about it nearly four years ago, he had vowed to spend every birthday with her doing something fun. This year, it was a party in her honor.

"Come sit over here!" Elyan called to her. He cleared a spot between himself and Gwen.

Percival looked longingly at the other knight as he had hoped Elyan had saved that seat for him. Marian noticed the large knight's expression and smiled at him; it seemed Percival had a crush on Elyan. She decided that she'd ask him about it later. She knew that attitudes about these things were harsh in this time, so the man most likely had no one he could confide in about it.

Marian sat down and looked around, smiling. Gwaine was sitting opposite her and smiled gently as he motioned for the innkeeper. Soon a large, cold pint of ale was placed on the table in front of Marian. "Happy birthday, beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said from her mug. She sipped her ale as everyone took it in turns to wish her a happy day. It was exactly what she needed after the day she'd had.

She stayed for several hours, slowing nursing pints of ale, and having a wonderful time with her friends.

"Well, gentlemen," she turned to Gwen, "and ladies. It is time for me to go. Thank you so much for the lovely evening! It has meant the world to me!"

Her friends held up mugs and cheered. "Huzzah!"

Marian turned to Merlin. "You ready?"

He looked at her guiltily and leaned in. "Actually, Gwaine's going to walk with you, if that's okay," he said. Gwaine had asked earlier if he could be the one to walk her back, hoping that their time walking back together could mend the rift they'd had.

"I could just walk by myself," she said quickly. Things still weren't right between them. She needed at least a day to get over how he treated her during her training.

"You know," Merlin said softly so no one else could hear, "Gwaine's the one that did all of this."

She looked at him in shock.

"Oh yes, as soon as he found out your birthday was coming up, he put this all together. Bribed the innkeeper, invited your friends from the lower town, rearranged the knight's schedules. All for you, you know."

Marian looked over Gwaine as he paid the innkeeper. She softened toward the knight and agreed to let him walk her back. "Alright, fine," she said to Merlin. "But if he turns up dead in the morning, it wasn't me," she laughed.

Marian stood and walked to the tavern door, waiting for Gwaine to join her. They left the tavern and walked up to the citadel in silence. Marian made a note of it since it was the first time she could remember Gwaine not talking.

000

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked downhearted as they walked into her chamber. Desperate to make amends, he had insisted coming all the way with her since they hadn't really spoken during their walk.

Marian shook her head but didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't angry anymore so much as hurt. He had been needlessly harsh with her, and the frivolity of the party after hadn't eased the pain.

Lighting the candles around the room, he came across the book he had given her on the floor. He sighed and picked it up, taking it to her chest of drawers and laying it on top. It was going to be harder than he thought to mend their friendship, it seemed.

"Marian…" he said as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She turned to face him. "I just have a headache, Gwaine. The excitement from earlier today has me all tense," she tried to excuse her behavior.

Gwaine sighed and pulled her over to the bed, coaxing her to sit. "Allow me to help with that," he said as he climbed onto the bed and scooted behind her. "It is my fault, after all."

He moved her braid to the side and placed his hands on her neck and shoulders, rubbing and kneading the tight muscles.

Marian rolled her neck as he massaged her, her skin prickling at the contact. "Why, though?" she asked, barely audible.

"Why what?"

"Why were you so hard on me?"

Gwaine sighed and moved his hands to her shoulders, his fingers slipping slightly underneath the collar of her dress to reach the knots in her muscles. "If you are to brandish a weapon, love, you need to be prepared to use it. Whatever it was that Arthur was teaching you wasn't enough."

"Enough? What do you mean? He leads the knights, are you saying he's not a good teacher?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," he chuckled. "But Arthur is used to training men who were probably born with a blade in hand." He moved his hands to her neck and scalp, his thumbs kneading into the nape of her neck.

Marian closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"It's a dangerous world out there, and I mean for you to be able to defend yourself without help. I don't mean to hurt you, Marian. I never want to hurt you." When he finished massaging her neck, he went to sit next to her. "But most of the bandits and thugs out there are heavier, stronger, and more skilled with a blade than you are, sweetheart. So, I want to even the odds," he finished, grinning at her.

Marian smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. He was only trying to help her to take care of herself. She had learned the customs and traditions of the time, the language, hygiene, and medicine. She could easily blend in now. But no one had thought to make sure she could really defend herself. She suspected Arthur only trained her to placate her, to shut her up. Gwaine actually cared for her and her safety so much that he wanted her to be independent.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she said, studying his face. Wisdom and kindness. Never would she have thought Sir Gwaine of legend to be as incredibly good as the man before her. Her heart fluttered as she looked at him.

"And I'm sorry about the boar. I should have listened. I never should have forced you into it," he apologized, holding her hands in his. He looked carefully at her face, her eyes wide and pleading. He watched as her eyes darted from his to his lips. Gwaine leaned in slightly. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to love her. He cleared his throat and stood. Now wasn't the time for wooing. "How's your head?" he asked.

She rolled her neck and shoulders, marveling at how good she felt. "Much better. Amazing, actually. Thank you," she grinned.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Good," he said. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth bundle, placing it in her hands.

Marian smiled brightly at him as she opened the cloth. In it was a rainbow of ribbons. There were blue, purple, green, pink, red, and yellow ribbons, all in different shades. She looked up at him, a look of surprise gracing her features. It wasn't the kindness that shocked her, for Gwaine was a kind man. It was the thoughtfulness he showed. Not only had he planned her birthday celebration, but he had also given her a gift that was intimate as well as useful.

"Hair ribbons," Gwaine said as he picked up the end of her braid and fingered the locks. "Something beautiful for the beautiful healer."

Marian quickly jumped into his arms, hugging him with all of her strength. Gwaine chuckled, returning her embrace with the same ardor and enthusiasm she showed him.

She had only ever hugged him out of fear or relief. Once it was so brief, he wasn't even sure it had happened. At the moment, no one's life was endangered. And she was holding onto him tightly… because she wanted to. She walked into his arms. She wanted to touch him, to hold him. She was soft and strong at the same time. Gwaine closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. He felt whole.

"Thank you, Gwaine," she said into his shoulder. She held him for several moments, reveling in his warmth and strength. She took a deep breath, inhaling leather and musk, and she sighed, feeling loved and safe in his arms.

Reluctantly, she pulled back to look at him. "Merlin told me that the celebration in the tavern was your doing. You've done so much for me today. How can I ever repay your kindness?"

Gwaine looked at her thoughtfully. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than for her to be happy. He felt such love, such strong emotions for the woman in his arms. He would give anything for her to return his love. He thought he could spend his life with her if she'd have him. Afraid of scaring her off with his fierce affection, he simply smiled back at her.

"Just be happy, beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**The Darkest Hour**

It was the first Samhain feast Marian had been invited to. Well, maybe _invited_ wasn't the right word. One of the main serving maids was heavy with child, so Marian had volunteered to take her place for the night.

She stood off to the side, a jug of wine at the ready. All of the food looked and smelled delicious, and Marian's stomach made it known that it wasn't happy about missing out. _Next time, _she thought, _I should definitely eat before the feast._

Thankfully her mind was taken away from her hunger as Gwaine sat at a table directly across the hall from her. When she had caught him staring at her, she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Gwaine was taken by surprise by her funny face and spat out the wine he was drinking. He retaliated by making a funny face of his own. Gwaine puffed his cheeks out and stared bug-eyed at her. She, in turn, scrunched up her face while rolling her eyes back. The next quarter-hour was spent with each making ridiculous faces and trying to make the other laugh.

Percival glanced over at Gwaine as he pulled a face. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Gwaine hadn't heard him. Instead, his attention was held by something across the hall. When Gwaine laughed into his wine goblet, Percival followed his gaze. _Of course… Marian,_ he thought, smiling at the two. He shook his head in good humor as she pulled a face of her own. They were more alike than either would admit. He thought that they were a perfect match.

Percival had grown close to the healer over the past few weeks. She had approached him not long after her birthday, telling him her suspicions, that he fancied Elyan. She was a sympathetic ear, since these things weren't common, and assured him that it was nothing to be ashamed of, that it was normal. She promised to be there for him and to keep his secret, though she suggested that he not dismiss his feelings so quickly. _Perhaps you should wait and see how Elyan might feel, _she had said to him. _You might be surprised._

Percival grinned as his two best friends flirted with each other across the dining hall.

Suddenly, the hall grew quiet. Gwaine and Marian quickly sobered as Arthur stood at the head of the table to make a toast.

"Samhain," he started. "It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost; to celebrate their passing."

He continued on about tradition and loss. Marian couldn't help but think of her own loss. While she was mostly enjoying herself in this time, her mind couldn't help but wander forward to her own time. She thought about her family and friends, none of whom had even been born yet. It felt bittersweet as she thought of how her Grandma Rosie still had her whole life ahead of her, even if it was 1500 years in the future. She thought about her young brother Jamie, who had tragically died as a child. Is the world beyond the veil constrained by the same rules of time that this world was? She wondered if her grandmother and brother's souls were already in the beyond, looking over her.

She was brought back to reality when Arthur raised his glass. "To the king," he toasted.

Everyone else stood and raised their glasses. "To the king," they toasted in unison as the bells rang, signaling Samhain's arrival.

Suddenly, Marian felt a cold draft flow through the hall, softly brushing against her face. Time seemed to slow down. Voices grew deep and slow. The people looked as if they were moving through molasses as they finished their toast. She turned her head, watching as the knights clinked their goblets together. Gwaine slowly turned his head to her, smiling brightly and winked at her. Her heart sunk to her stomach, and the hair on the back of her neck rose.

She turned and saw Merlin. He was as white as a ghost. His eyes rolling back, he dropped his jug and fell to the floor, shivering. Time sped up to its normal pace as the echo of the metal jug reverberated around the hall.

Marian dropped her wine jug on the table next to her and rushed over to Merlin, crouching down beside him. "Merlin?" she asked as she patted his face.

Lancelot knelt beside her and looked from Merlin to her.

Worried, Marian placed two fingers at the pulse point on the warlock's neck. His pulse was slow. She looked up to Lancelot's concerned face with a troubled look of her own.

"Let's get him to his chamber," the knight suggested.

Gaius made his way over to where Merlin lay and looked at Marian expectantly.

"His pulse is slow," she leaned over and whispered to the physician.

Lancelot picked Merlin up and carried him from the dining hall, with Gaius following close behind. As she followed them out, Marian turned briefly and looked to Gwaine, who gave her an uneasy smile. He, too, was worried about their friend.

000

When they reached Merlin's chamber, Lancelot laid him on the bed.

"What happened?" the knight asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before," Gaius replied as he leaned over to examine his young charge. Merlin was unconscious but shivering.

"Will he be alright?" Lancelot asked, concern coloring his voice.

"I hope so," Marian said, biting her lip.

She looked between the men and decided to throw caution to the wind. "Did… did either of you feel the cold air in the hall?"

Gaius looked up from Merlin and shook his head.

"It was warm in the hall," Lancelot replied.

"It was soft, like a breeze. And time… it slowed. Everyone was moving slowly. My heart nearly stopped," she finished.

Gaius gave her a knowing look. It had to have been magic.

Lancelot shook his head. "Everything seemed normal to me. Perhaps whatever affected Merlin affected you as well?"

"Maybe…" she trailed off. It concerned her that no one else had felt what she had.

Gaius turned back to Merlin. "I'll need hawthorn to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets."

"I'll get the hawthorn," Marian said to Lancelot.

"And I'll get the blankets," Lancelot replied as they both left the room.

When they were outside of Merlin's chamber, Lancelot stopped and put his hand on Marian's shoulder and squeezed. "It will be okay, Marian. Gaius is the best physician in the five kingdoms," he said in comfort.

Marian smiled at the noble knight. "I know. I just can't help but worry."

"Your heart does you credit. Surrounded by so much love, there is no way Merlin won't heal," he said as he walked to a chest beside Gaius's bed and opened it to find more blankets.

Marian walked over to the cupboard and searched for hawthorn. "I don't just worry for Merlin, you know. All of you are loved, Lancelot. Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, all of the knights. It kills me anytime any of you are in danger. You're my family."

Lancelot looked at her thoughtfully. "Even Gwaine?" he grinned at her. He knew of the knight's affection for the young woman, but he also suspected that his love was returned.

She looked at him quickly. "Yes," she turned back to the cupboard and smiled, "even Gwaine."

They returned to Merlin's chamber and handed the requested items to Gaius. As Lancelot turned to leave, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at his unconscious friend.

"You'll let me know?" he didn't finish the thought.

"Of course," Marian told him.

000

An hour later, Gaius was grinding herbs while Marian measured out various liquids in small vials. He mulled over the events in the hall, worried. If he was correct, magic was involved. And magic on Samhain usually meant trouble.

They both looked up when Merlin walked out of his room, wrapped in a blanket. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the already pale warlock was as white as a sheet. Gaius beckoned him over and sat on the bench beside him. Marian stoked the fire before sitting on the floor in front of the two men. Merlin told them of the woman that appeared to him before he passed out.

"When she spoke, her voice," he paused to think. "It was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes... they were so sad. So much pain in them... Who is she?"

Gaius considered for a moment before answering. "The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"Why was she there?" Merlin asked his mentor.

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence," Gaius replied. This didn't bode well for them, he feared.

"Why was I the only one to see her? Or did either of you…"

"I didn't see her, but I felt… something," Marian consoled.

"You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon," Gaius explained. He was trying his best to remain calm as to not frighten either of them any further.

Merlin shook his head. "But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys."

Marian shivered. She knew from her studies that Samhain, or Halloween, was notorious throughout history as a day of spirits, devilry, and death. But she had assumed it was nothing but superstition. It seemed that in superstition lies some truth.

Merlin looked from Gaius to Marian and back. "What is it? What does it mean?"

Gaius looked at both of his young charges worried. "I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

000

The next day Merlin went about his usual duties with an air of tension surrounding him. He was worried about the Cailleach and what this could mean for Camelot. He was agitated and afraid. Somehow, he didn't think they had seen the end of the trouble.

Marian and Gaius were working on a potion when Gaius was summoned to the council chambers. Marian stayed behind to finish the potion. She was reading the instructions when there was a soft knock at the door, and Gwaine entered the physician's chambers. Seeing that she was alone, he walked up next to her and leaned back on the table.

"How's Merlin?" he asked.

"Better," Marian replied without looking up from her book.

"And you? Are you alright?" he asked.

Gwaine had noticed how concerned Marian had been for Merlin, how tender she had been toward the younger man. In fact, he had noticed that she paid Merlin quite a bit of loving attention this past year. He suspected that she cared for Merlin a lot more than as a friend. Though he counted Merlin as one of his dearest friends, he couldn't help but be jealous.

Marian looked up when he had asked. Puzzled, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I'm well. Gwaine, what's this about?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Nothing, I just—" he stopped as Gaius entered the chambers. "It's nothing," he said softly, standing up from the table.

Marian continued to study the knight even as Gaius spoke. Gwaine was acting strangely.

"Gwaine, you need to go see the prince. There has been a development," Gaius said.

Mouth in a thin line, Gwaine nodded to Gaius and turned to leave. As he reached the door, he turned back to Marian and waved goodbye. She lifted her hand to wave in return, but he left too quickly to see. Her eyes lingered on the doorway a moment longer, hoping in vain that he'd return.

She turned to her mentor. "Gaius, what's happened?"

"There's been an attack in one of the outlying villages. All were killed, save a young girl," he told her.

"All? Every villager? Who could do such a thing?"

"Men without faces, according to the girl. She said they were there, but they weren't there," Gaius said gravely.

Marian shivered as a cold chill went down her spine. "It sounds like…" she trailed off and shook her head. "No, that's silly. They aren't real, are they? Gaius, could it have been ghosts?"

000

Merlin had gone with Arthur and the knights to the village to investigate. They had left first thing that morning and hadn't returned until well after dark. Marian wasn't usually one to fear the darkness. When she was little, she would taunt the monsters under her bed and try to find the things that went bump in the night. She had been fearless as a child. But coming here, over a thousand years in the past, had taught her that monsters and bogeymen were real.

As the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, the ghosts came out to play. They chased their victims, hauntingly screaming at them. Their touch was deadly, causing the victim to freeze to death. It seemed that the only thing that would chase them away was firelight. People were told to stay indoors, in the light. If they must go out into the dark, they were told to go in pairs and to carry a torch to ward off the spirits.

Marian had helped Gaius set up a makeshift morgue for the victims of the spirits. There were nobles and peasants alike. It seemed that the spirits didn't discriminate between the classes. When she was done, Marian took a torch and headed back to her chambers. Once there, she lit every candle she had. The bright light was definitely going to keep her awake, not that she thought she'd be able to sleep anyway. Still, she changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed.

Just as she began to doze off, Marian heard the screams. A cold breeze came in under the door and blew her candles out. She held her breath and listened. Her heart pounded in her chest, and chills ran down her spine. The screams were getting louder. Terrified, she jumped from her bed and ran to open the door. Turning as she was going out into the corridor, she saw one of the ghosts coming toward her, its face a menacing skull. She ducked and ran, barefoot and in nothing but her nightdress.

Each time she thought she had found a refuge, one of the ghosts would chase her off, howling like a banshee. The ghosts' movements were deft and quiet as they flew around corners and through stone walls. Torches were extinguished as Marian ran past, plummeting her into darkness. The spirit that was chasing her was determined to catch her, anticipating her every move.

Marian eventually found herself in the wing that housed the knights. Surely someone would be in their chambers and could fight off the spirits with a torch. Each door she tried was either locked, or there was a ghost behind it.

"Shit!" Marian cried as she tried another door.

The ghost chased her around the corner and to an alcove where light pouring out from around the door. She couldn't remember whose chambers it was, but at this point, she didn't care.

The spirit screamed as it flew closer. Marian grabbed the door handle and pushed, but the door was locked. She pushed harder, shaking the wood, willing it to open.

"Please!" she screamed as the spirit drew closer.

The door didn't budge. She turned around and pressed her back against the wooden door, preparing to face her death. The spirit was so close that she could see the corners of its mouth turn up in a menacing sneer. It had finally won and would be rewarded with her death.

Marian closed her eyes, ready to die. Just then, the door behind her opened, and she fell back. She felt an arm around her waist, pulling her into the room. A torch waved in front of them, and the spirit dissolved.

Marian turned to face her savior. Gwaine stood in front of her, looking concerned.

"Marian, are you alright?" he asked as he replaced the torch onto the wall sconce and closed the chamber door.

She didn't answer him; instead, she jumped into his arms and held on tightly, shaking with fear. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her and held her. When she was finally beginning to feel safe, Marian backed out of his embrace.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I don't—I…" she didn't know what to say.

"What were you doing in the corridor without a torch? And in…" he quickly looked her up and down, "in your nightdress?" Gwaine smirked at her as he went to lock the door.

Her dress was white with thin straps climbing up her chest and over her shoulders and a low neckline that plunged down between the swell of her breasts. The fabric was worn, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. It clung to the curvier parts of her body as if it had been made for someone smaller. This wasn't the thick nightdress he had seen before. It looked as if one sharp tug would be all that was needed for this one to fall to pieces. He rather liked this nightdress better.

If he hadn't been a gentleman, he would have traced the curve of her breasts until he saw her dark nipples pressing against the threadbare fabric. He might have even waited until she turned to see her ample backside jiggle and move as she walked. Well, he was mostly a gentleman anyway. He held his breath as he slowly looked up and down her body, taking her in.

She admitted that a small part of her got a thrill from his eyes roaming her body. Her nipples hardened when she caught him staring at her breasts.

He blushed and bit his lower lip. Pulling his eyes up, he met her hard gaze with an intense one of his own. He looked like a starving wolf who was about to kill its prey. And that damn smolder again.

Marian swallowed hard at his look. She was annoyed at her reaction, like a simpering schoolgirl being paid attention to by the hot guy. It was getting harder for her not to react to him when he looked at her hungrily. She wished to God she had worn a different nightdress.

"This isn't on purpose," she said. "I didn't think _Hey, I'll go find a knight while I'm in a state of undress, and go pester him and nearly get killed._ They chased me from my chamber while I was trying to sleep," she huffed.

Gwaine's grin widened. "Well, best not try that again. You can stay here until morning," he offered.

"Morning?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not sleeping in your chambers, Gwaine."

"We don't have to sleep, you know," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. It was worth a try.

"I am _not _staying in here all night."

"The alternative isn't that attractive, beautiful. It's in here with me or out there with the deadly spirits," he said matter-of-factly. "So, what's it going to be? Me or certain death?"

Marian dropped her arms in defeat. She knew he was right. "Fine, but no funny business. I'll…" she looked around his chambers. It was well lit and cozy with a fire roaring in the fireplace. "I'll just stay here by the fire."

Gwaine shook his head. "No, don't be ridiculous. We're grown adults, Marian. We can both sleep on the bed." At her look, he held his hands up. "I won't try anything, you have my word." When she didn't answer right away, he continued. "It's just for one night. We'll both be safer."

Marian nodded once. "Fine," she said sharply. She wasn't too happy about this situation. It wasn't just that she could barely control her desire around him. She was getting too close to the man and had developed feelings for him, feelings that she tried to bury deep within herself.

She went to the far side of the bed and climbed in under the covers. She noticed his open book on the table next to the bed. "You sure I'm not bothering you? Looks like you were busy," she said, pointing to his book.

"Not at all," Gwaine replied, grinning. "I'll finish it later. It's the tale of Bernard the Brave."

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Bernard the Brave?" he asked incredulously. "The knight who defeated the two-headed dragon? Who chased away the Sirens of Nagladore? Who stepped into the Cave of Destruction and lived to tell the tale?" He scoffed at her blank look. "Surely, you've heard it? It's a love story!"

"A love story," she said with disbelief.

"Yes, the love between a man and his sword."

"Of course it is," she chuckled.

Gwaine smiled at her. He was just glad she had decided to stay safe with him in his chambers. She had a talent for trouble, and he had worried about her with the deadly ghosts about the castle.

True to his word, Gwaine was a perfect gentleman. He left his tunic and trousers on but pulled his boots off. Rather than getting in the bed under the blanket, he laid on top, with his arms resting under his head. He closed his eyes, ready to drop off.

"Gwaine?" Marian asked timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For saving me… again."

He cracked one eye open and looked at her. "A damsel in distress? How could I resist?"

She was on her side, facing him. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled before closing her own eyes and drifting off to sleep, safe and warm.

Gwaine smiled to himself. For once, all was right in the world.

000

The sun shone through the window at just the right angle to hit Gwaine's eye. He awoke slowly, keeping his eyes shut to try to savor the last vestiges of a comfortable and relaxing sleep. He was warm and cozy in his bed. He was having difficulty taking a deep breath, and as Gwaine's brain caught up, he realized that there was something heavy on his chest. He tried to lift his arm to feel what was there, but it was pinned down on the bed.

Gwaine finally opened his eyes and looked down. Marian was sprawled across him, fast asleep. She was out from under the blanket, and her head was on his chest, with locks of her hair tickling his face. She had her arm wrapped tightly around his waist and, with her nightdress pushed up to an immodest height, her legs were tangled with his, their bare feet touching. She was warm and soft and comfortable. He held her, one hand around her waist and the other hand resting on her arm. It had been a long time since he had found himself in bed with a woman. It was no wonder he had slept so well.

He raised his hand to gently shake her awake but stopped. He took in the sight of her cuddled up to him, her smooth, pale skin contrasting his tanned and calloused hands. He sighed and smiled at her, his heart soaring. He knew that she hadn't meant to lie on him like that, especially in that thin nightdress. She would surely be cross when she awoke to find herself snuggled so closely with him. But for that one brief moment, Gwaine could pretend that she wanted to be there with him. That she wanted him.

Gwaine started to feel other parts of his body waking up, so he quickly laid his hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Marian," he said softly.

"Mmph," she replied and squeezed him harder, her body pressing against him.

"Marian, wake up," he implored her. If she didn't get off of him soon, it would be an embarrassing situation for all involved.

"Mmph," she said as she moved her head up his chest and snuggled into his neck, her soft lips tickling his skin. The supple flesh of her breasts began to spill from the fabric covering them, pressing against his torso. Her hand found the hem of his tunic and slipped underneath. She slid her hand up his chiseled chest, and settling on his nipple, her thumb rubbed back and forth.

The situation was becoming desperate. Gwaine's chest heaved as his breath quickened. He swallowed hard as he tried to control his body and failed miserably.

She curled her leg and moved it up his body, stopping at the growing bulge in his trousers. She stopped and tensed, opening her eyes.

"Fuck," she said, her voice muffled in his neck. She lifted her head and looked at Gwaine, blushing. "Fuck, sorry. Fuck. Jesus. Fuck."

She pulled her hand from his tunic and lifted herself off of him, quickly rolling over to the other side of the bed, and sitting up to adjust her nightdress. She shivered slightly, lamenting the loss of his body heat. She'd never admit it out loud, but she had felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

Gwaine took a deep breath to calm down and chuckled, relieved she was no longer lying on him. "I did try to wake you," he said defensively.

Marian swung her feet over the side of the bed and held her head in her hands, her face burning in shame. "No, it's not—I'm sorry. I don't usually move that much at night. I guess I forgot I wasn't in my own bed."

Gwaine sat up and looked at her. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, and her skin was blushing all over. She looked lovely, though.

Marian turned to avoid his gaze. She was sure he would never let her live this down.

He sighed as he decided to take pity on her and not tease her anymore. He got up and grabbed his jacket from the chair across the room. When he walked back to the bed, he handed it to Marian.

"Here, put this on," he said gently.

She took it and pulled her arms through the sleeves. It still smelled of leather, musk, and horse. _Nothing changes, _she thought as she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Gwaine sat down and pulled his boots on. "Let's get you back to your chamber before the whole castle wakes up. We wouldn't want tongues to wag," he said as he stood, holding his hand out to her.

They walked back to her chamber in silence, carefully avoiding some of the more crowded corridors. When they reached her door, she stepped inside and removed his jacket.

"Thank you for everything," she said as she handed it back to him.

She stepped up, lifting herself enough to place a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. Blushing, she stepped back into her chamber and slowly shut the door. Gwaine smiled and touched his cheek, where she had kissed him. He turned from her door and started off to the council chamber, ready to take on whatever the day had in store for him.

000

By the time Marian had dressed and readied herself for the day, Gaius and Merlin were returning to the physician's chambers. Marian followed them in and took one look at their somber faces.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

"Those ghosts…" Merlin answered. "They're called dorocha. They're killing everyone in Camelot, and my magic is useless against them."

He sat down on the bench, frustrated. Marian walked over to the young warlock and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It appears, Marian, that Morgana went to the Isle of the Blessed and tore the veil between the worlds, letting the dorocha roam freely," Gaius said.

"What? Why would she do that? It's insane!" Marian looked to the two men. "Well, how do we stop them?"

"For the veil to be repaired, there must be a blood sacrifice," Gaius answered her.

"Oh, God!" she gasped. "Who?" she asked, though she already had an idea of who it might be.

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself," Merlin blurted angrily.

"What?" she yelled. "No, he can't do that! Can't it be an animal or something? Does it have to be a person?"

Gaius shook his head sadly. "It must be the same kind of sacrifice that opened the veil in the first place," he said.

"So, Arthur thinks it has to be him?" she asked angrily.

Merlin wouldn't meet her eye. He knew what he had to do, and it would break both of their hearts. Merlin intended to take Arthur's place. It was his destiny to give his life for Arthur, after all.

Marian looked thoughtfully at the young wizard. She knew how protective he was of the prince and that he'd willingly sacrifice himself so Arthur could live. If she were in his position, she would probably do the same.

_Well, _she thought, _who says I can't?_

Marian made up her mind to go with them. She would keep Arthur _and_ Merlin safe, she would sacrifice herself.

"Excuse me," she said to them and left to go to her chamber.

Once there, she changed into her traveling tunic and trousers. She packed a few items in a small leather bag, attempting to reason with herself. "You have to do this," she said out loud. "Merlin and Arthur are important to the future. _You_ aren't even in the legends. You're no one important." Despite the logic of it, it still scared her. Was she brave or just stupid?

When she was done packing, she rushed back to tell Gaius she was leaving. Merlin nearly ran into her as she opened the door. "Wait for me?" she asked him before heading into the physician's chambers.

"I'll get our horses ready," Merlin said somberly.

When she entered the room, she saw the physician at his worktable. "Gaius," she called to the older man.

He looked distraught. When he saw her dressed in her traveling clothes and a bag over her shoulder, he sighed. "Not you, too."

"Gaius, I will keep them both safe. I promise." She walked over to him and hugged him.

When Gaius pulled back, he held her at arm's length and looked her in the eye. It unnerved her that he could stare as if he was seeing deep inside her soul, that he knew her very thoughts. She assumed it was part wisdom, part magic.

"Remember, Marian, you are important, too." When she tried to argue, he held up his hand. "To me, you are. I don't want to lose either of you."

He smiled softly at her and then turned around to walk back to his worktable. Gaius didn't know how much more heartache he could take.

Marian left the chambers and went to find Merlin. He had readied their horses and was leading them to the training ground. When they reached the grassy hill, Arthur turned to them.

"No, absolutely not. Marian, you are to stay here." The prince protested as she gave him a rebellious look. "It's dangerous. You could get hurt or worse."

"Am I not allowed to fight for my home like the rest of you? Is it because I'm not a knight or because I'm a woman?" she asked the prince, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Arthur sighed. He should have known he would lose this argument. He always lost arguments with the healer. He looked to his knights for help.

Gwaine chuckled as he spoke up. "Arthur, she's proven she can look after herself," he reminded the prince. "Besides, I doubt even Morgana would cross the lady when she's in a foul mood." He smiled down at Marian.

"Fine," Arthur gave in. "But you have to keep up and no special treatment. You'll be like any other knight."

Marian smiled brightly at the prince as she mounted her horse. "Of course, sire," she replied cheekily. Someday she thought Arthur would learn better than to argue with her.

Arthur, Merlin, Marian, and the knights rode out of the citadel and away from Camelot.

000

They stopped in the forest and made camp in a small gully. While others scouted the area or looked after the horses, Merlin volunteered to collect firewood. Marian was about to follow him when Lancelot caught her eye. He recognized her look of worry and nodded at her, turning to follow Merlin deeper into the forest. She knew that if Lancelot was with him, no harm would come to the warlock.

Unsure of what she needed to be doing, Marian walked over to Arthur. "What do you need me to do, sire?" she asked him.

"You can help me clear a place to build a fire," he answered.

They set about removing stray brush and leaves from a spot in the middle of the gully. While they worked, Arthur took the opportunity to observe her.

Marian wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She moved branches and debris from their campsite, not once complaining. Nor was she squeamish when she found something particularly slimy in the way. Marian was definitely not like other women he knew. She was more like Gwen than some pampered noble, just a little rougher around the edges than his Guinevere.

Arthur sobered at the thought of Gwen. He was doing this for her as much as he was for Camelot.

Marian paused and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She was sweating with the effort of readying the camp. When she looked over, she caught Arthur looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"We've known each other for several years now, haven't we?" he asked her. Marian nodded curiously. "All that time, and I still can't figure you out, Marian," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Arthur moved the last of the brush. "You go on quests, putting your life at risk, like any knight. You act as if you can do anything any man can do. And I can't figure out why. You don't have to do this. You have a comfortable life as a physician's apprentice, which is odd for a woman anyway. Instead, here you are, riding with knights, to face certain death."

"I do have to do this, Arthur. As I said to you a year ago, you're my family. Who wouldn't move mountains to make sure that their family is safe?" she asked.

Arthur looked away guiltily.

"Arthur, I know what you're planning," she stated.

He looked at her, startled.

Marian walked over to him and squeezed his arm. "It's a terrible burden to carry, sire. Just know that you don't have to carry it alone."

Arthur smiled softly, silently thanking her.

When Merlin and Lancelot returned from gathering firewood, they stacked the wood into a pile, and Merlin set to work lighting it. The other knights came back just in time to eat a small supper of stew that Merlin cooked over the fire, and then they went to sleep, taking it in turns to keep watch. Thankfully, there were few incidents with the dorocha that night.

000

They woke early to continue their long journey. Marian shivered as they rode through a field that was littered with corpses. It looked as if whole villages were being wiped out by the dorocha. Morgana's plague was devastating to Camelot. Her heart sank as she realized that Camelot was probably not the only land affected by the dorocha. Marian wasn't sure, but she thought that the torn veil might have affected the entire world. What would happen to her and to the future now? She kicked her horse gently and rode faster, passing several of the knights.

Arthur looked around at the corpses and shuddered. He tried to keep focus on what he needed to do. "We need to reach Daobeth by nightfall," he said.

Everyone picked up the pace and rode toward the ruined fortress.

It was dusk when they arrived at Daobeth. Though the horses needed watering, their priority was to get a fire going so they could ward off any attacking dorocha. Each knight pulled a fresh torch from their saddle, and Merlin lit them, one by one.

"Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning," Arthur ordered.

Marian started off toward Merlin, but a hand grasped her arm and pulled her in the other direction.

"You're with me, beautiful," Gwaine stated. He was frightened enough as it was and didn't need to be distracted by worrying about the accident-prone healer. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

She followed Gwaine around the ruins, picking up as much wood as she could while he stood watch. He had a torch in one hand and an armload of wood in the other. Her arms were almost full when she thought she heard something. She stood quickly and looked around nervously. When there were no other sounds, she continued looking for more wood.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, concerned.

"Scared half to death," she replied. "You?"

"Same," he stated truthfully.

They heard the dorocha scream, and Marian nearly dropped her pile of wood.

Gwaine did drop his, however, and grasped the sleeve of her tunic, pulling her closer. As the screams got closer, the pair made their way back to meet the others. Gwaine climbed through a large hole in the wall. He held his hand out for her to follow.

Marian sat on the wall, still clutching her meager pile of wood, and swung her legs over to the other side while Gwaine held her elbow to keep her steady.

They met up with Arthur, Leon, Elyan, and Percival. All of the knights stood in a circle, waving the torches in front of them. Gwaine shoved Marian into the middle to keep her safe as several dorocha flew by, cowering from the torchlight.

"Let's go!" Arthur commanded them.

"We haven't got enough!" Percival yelled back. They had barely found enough wood to last a few hours, much less the whole night.

"It will have to do!" he cried out as a dorocha swooped down to him.

Arthur waved his torch, dissolving the ghost. They ran as fast as they could to where Lancelot and Merlin were waiting for them.

Once the fire was lit, everyone stood around it in silence, waiting for the next dorocha attack. Percival turned to Arthur. "It won't get us through the night."

"It will keep the area safe for a while," Arthur told him, putting on a brave face. In truth, he was terrified but determined to reach the Isle of the Blessed and repair the veil.

Gwaine leaned over close to Marian. "Bet you wish you had stayed home, eh?"

Marian looked at him in the firelight. While his tone was playful, his face was dead serious.

"Ask me that in the morning," she chuckled at him. The wind picked up, and she shivered. "I do wish I had worn more layers, though. It's freezing out here."

Gwaine looked over to the fire, then back at her. "I'd bet your backside is warm enough. Turn around and warm the rest of you," he suggested.

As she turned, Marian saw a dorocha coming in from the side. Gwaine was still looking at her, and no one else had noticed it. Marian seized hold of Gwaine's torch, pushed him to the ground, and waved the lit torch above him just as a dorocha flew down. "Not tonight, asshole!" Marian shouted as the dorocha dissolved.

The others jumped at the sudden commotion.

Gwaine stood and stared at her in wonder. Her eyes were wide and wild with adrenaline. "You just saved my life," he said, as he smiled stupidly at her.

"I'm not useless, you know," she laughed, pleased with herself.

"Dame Marian, Knight of Camelot," Gwaine said as he bowed to her.

"Let's not get distracted," Arthur called to them. He allowed himself a small smile as he turned back around. Letting Marian come along had been a good idea, after all.

000

As the night wore on, the fire dimmed. Gwaine grabbed the last piece of wood and threw it into the flames. "The last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more," he suggested.

Arthur started forward. "I'll go," he told the others.

Lancelot looked concerned. The dorocha hadn't relented in their attacks, and going alone would be dangerous. "You'll need help," he told the prince.

Merlin immediately jumped up and walked toward Arthur. "I'll go with him," he volunteered.

Arthur looked at Merlin skeptically. "Are you sure you're the right person?"

"Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?" Merlin countered.

As the pair left to collect more wood, Merlin turned and gave Marian a questioning look. _Will you be okay?_

Marian nodded at him. He needed to look after Arthur. She smiled when he left, touched that he was worried about her.

Gwaine watched her for a long moment. Misinterpreting their silent exchange, his heart ached. The longer the night went on, the more convinced he was that regardless of any desires she might have, Marian's heart already belonged to another.

After several long minutes, Lancelot spoke up. "They should've been back by now."

"Someone needs to go and look for them," Elyan agreed.

"We've only got one torch between us," Percival said.

Marian stood, determined. "Then, we all go." She reached for the lone torch, but Lancelot grabbed it before she could.

The group headed out into the ruins, searching corridor after corridor, warding off the dorocha, but not finding Arthur or Merlin.

Gwaine made sure to keep Marian in the middle of the group, in case the dorocha attacked from behind. She was so focused on finding Merlin and Arthur that he doubted she would notice anything else.

Suddenly, they heard Arthur's muffled voice call out. "Merlin, no!"

Lancelot kicked in the door in front of them, and they all rushed in. He waved the torch, and the attacking dorocha dissolved. Marian saw Merlin at the end of the corridor, lying limp on his side.

"Merlin!" she cried out as she pushed past the knights and the prince. She rushed to Merlin's side and knelt down beside him.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked Arthur as he handed the torch to Percival.

They ran over to Merlin just as Marian was turning him over. He was covered in ice crystals, and his unseeing eyes were staring ahead.

"No!" Marian gasped. Shaking, she touched his neck and felt a slow pulse. "He's alive, but only just," she said in a small voice as she looked up tearfully.

"Let's get him out of here," Arthur said.

He was still in shock. Merlin had pushed him back and stood to take the full brunt of the dorocha. Though he was overwhelmed by the bravery of his servant, he was worried that Merlin might now die. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Arthur was very fond of him.

Marian stood and moved out of the way as Percival lifted Merlin into his arms, and they left the corridor. Gwaine walked over to her and gave her a brief hug in comfort. He, too, was worried about their friend.

The sun had just started to rise as they made it back to the courtyard. Percival set Merlin down and propped him up against a rock. Elyan brought a blanket over and handed it over to Marian as she and Percival sat next to Merlin. With Percival holding him up, she tucked the blanket around him. Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Marian woefully.

"Marian, you have to keep Arthur safe," he whispered in a soft, scratchy voice. "Please."

Marian laid her hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, I will look after Arthur. I promise."

She looked at Percival with tears in her eyes, and he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Neither knew if the young warlock would survive.

Arthur looked on guiltily. He needed to save Camelot, but Merlin needed treatment immediately. Arthur was torn between his duty as a prince and his duty as a friend. "Marian, is this anything that you can treat here?" he asked.

She shook her head. She, too, was torn. While she could heal Merlin with magic, she wasn't sure of the outcome. If she took on his injury, it might very well kill her. And then Merlin would sacrifice himself to save Arthur anyway, and it all would be for nothing. Not to mention that she would be revealing her magic to the prince and Knights of Camelot, which might put Merlin's secret in danger as well.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur said.

"And abandon the quest?" Leon asked in shock.

"He saved my life, I won't let him die."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish." Leon cared for Merlin as much as the next knight, but his duty was to Camelot first.

Lancelot stood. "Let me take him."

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Arthur said as he shook his head. This was becoming impossible.

Lancelot looked to Merlin and back to the prince. "Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest."

Leon nodded. "Sire, he's right."

Arthur nodded his approval. Gwaine brought over Merlin's horse while Percival stood and picked Merlin up, carrying him to his horse and setting him in the saddle. Merlin was unable to stay sitting up, so Percival gently helped him lean forward on the horse.

Arthur spoke quietly to Merlin as Marian walked around, checking that the saddle was strapped on tight and that he had everything he needed.

"Marian," Gwaine called softly to her.

She refused to look at him. Instead, she rechecked the saddle strap.

"Marian," Gwaine called again. He laid his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her to face him. As she looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes, Gwaine pulled her to his chest and held her as she cried.

"We need to leave," Lancelot called out.

Afraid she'd never see Merlin again, Marian pulled back from Gwaine and ran up beside his horse. "If you die, I'll never forgive you," she laughed tearfully.

Merlin looked at her and tried to smile. "I know," he whispered.

Lancelot led Merlin's horse, and the pair rode off toward Camelot.

Gwaine studied Marian as she watched Merlin leave. His heart broke a little as he realized that she did indeed love Merlin. He had hoped that it was he that had captured her heart, but he resolved to back away and let love take its course. Merlin was a good man, and if he could have chosen anyone other than himself for Marian, it would be a good man. He and the other knights turned and went back to their horses, leaving Marian and Arthur to watch as Lancelot led Merlin away.

As they disappeared down the path, Arthur turned to leave and saw Marian behind him, tears running down her face. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort and left to go to his horse. A moment later, she followed.

000

Arthur decided to stop for another night. They were riding hard toward the Isle of the Blessed and making good time, but they needed to stay rested enough to stay alert during the night. When they had stopped, they dismounted and walked further away from the horses.

Gwaine stopped by a tree and smiled back at Marian. "Can you hear that?" he asked.

"Bees?" Leon stated as he caught up.

"Food," Gwaine corrected. He walked closer to the tree and removed his glove.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Leon asked before walking away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We're riding to our death anyway," Gwaine called to his back.

Marian snuck up behind Gwaine. Before he could reach into the tree, she grabbed his arm roughly.

He looked back at her in shock. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

She leaned forward, her mouth close to his ear. "Gwaine, I am allergic to bees," she spoke softly. "I swear to God if you get me stung, I will come back and haunt you from tavern to tavern until the end of time."

She let go of his arm and walked away.

Gwaine swallowed hard at her threat, he knew she meant it, too. He couldn't help the smirk beginning to erupt on his face. She was incredibly attractive when she threatened him.

They set up camp for the night, each taking a turn to stand watch for dorocha. Gwaine had insisted on staying up with Marian when it was her turn. "You really don't need to stay up," she said to him as he walked up beside her.

"I know," he shrugged. Rather than turning back to his bedroll, he stood there next to her.

Marian rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. Gwaine wasn't subtle in the least. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

Gwaine regarded her for a brief moment before looking back into the darkness.

"Just wondering if you're alright?" When she looked at him, he continued, "You know, about Merlin."

"Oh," she sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked him. She was scared for her friend, but she made him a promise to keep Arthur safe.

"It is," Gwaine said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at the ground and kicked a small rock. "You love him, don't you?" he asked her, still not willing to look at her.

"Of course," Marian said, distracted. She kept looking and listening for dorocha, but it was becoming difficult with Gwaine around.

He lifted his head and looked forward at nothing. "Of course," Gwaine repeated flatly, his heart breaking.

"Don't you?" she asked.

Gwaine laughed. "Well, I have nothing against it, but Merlin isn't exactly my type, Marian. I prefer more bosom on my lovers."

This got her attention. She turned to face Gwaine and looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Lovers? What are you on about?"

"You and Merlin. What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

Marian burst into laughter but quickly recovered. She was supposed to be on watch, after all. "God, Gwaine! You can be so dense sometimes!" she said.

He looked at her unamused.

"I love Merlin like a brother," she chuckled. "Jesus! I don't _fancy_ him or anything. He reminds me of my little brother."

"Brother?"

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes, a brother. He reminds me of Jamie," she told him, smiling. She steadied herself and cleared her throat. Jamie had been on her mind ever since the veil had torn. It had been many years, but it was still painful. "He… died. When we were young," she said as she looked away.

It was Gwaine's turn to comfort her. "I'm sorry. Truly," he said.

Marian nodded. "Jamie was fun," she smiled wistfully. "He was so sweet and upbeat. He'd do anything for anyone, too. We had a lot of fun, me and Jamie. And Merlin makes me think of what Jamie might have been had he…" she trailed off, holding back tears.

Gwaine kept silent, waiting for her to finish. "He was hit by a car—a carriage," she corrected quickly. "It was my birthday. Our parents had arranged a small party, mostly other grown-ups, so Jamie and I went outside on our own to play. We were chasing each other, and I ran out in the road. He followed. Neither of us saw it coming."

"How old were you?" he asked her.

"Twelve. He was ten. I was supposed to look out for him, and I didn't."

"That's why you're so protective of Merlin, then?" he asked her.

Marian nodded. It was one of the reasons, it was a selfish reason. She also knew that Merlin was meant for greatness, for Camelot, for Albion, for the world.

Gwaine took the torch from Marian and pulled her to his side with the other arm. She rested her head on his shoulder, finding comfort in him, and sighed. They stayed like that until the sun came up.

000

It took the rest of the day for them to reach the tunnels of Andor. They left the horses there, and the rest of the journey would be made on foot. Marian had anticipated this and had attached her leather satchel to her saddlebags. She had stashed some food and medical supplies in the bag, just in case, and could easily carry it the rest of the way. They dismounted and started down the hill toward the tunnels in the waning sunlight. Marian lifted the strap of the satchel and hung it across her body.

As he made his way down the hill, Arthur turned to his knights and Marian. "By dawn, we'll be on the other side of the mountains," he told them.

"You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with wilddeoren," Gwaine protested.

"These tunnels will take days off our journey," Arthur reasoned. The sooner they could repair the veil, the better.

"If we make it out alive," Gwaine said.

"If? What do you mean _if_?" Marian asked nervously. She tripped over a root, and Leon caught her by the arm.

"Careful," he said to her. She smiled back at him in thanks.

Arthur turned to watch as the rest came down the hill. "We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries," he suggested.

"Sounds great," Gwaine scoffed. He wasn't as confident as Arthur that the berries would completely mask their scent.

"It's your choice, Gwaine. Wilddeoren or dorocha," Arthur said as he led them to the entrance to the tunnels.

"I know which I'd rather go for," Elyan said as he passed Gwaine.

"Me too," Leon agreed. He clapped Gwaine on the back as he went to the tunnels.

Percival grimaced but followed the others. He hated Gaia berries.

Marian stood next to Gwaine, looking at the tunnels apprehensively. "I guess we take our chances," she shrugged before following Percival.

Gwaine took a few steps forward and then paused. He looked around at the dark sky. He had heard the screams of a dorocha, he was sure of it. As soon as he turned back to the tunnel, a dorocha flew down behind him. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, landing on his back with Percival on top of him.

Surprised, Gwaine smiled up at him. "Never knew you cared," he chuckled.

Percival rolled his eyes, and then quickly got up off of Gwaine. Marian ran back to them with a torch and dissolved the dorocha. She held her hand out to help the knights up off the ground.

"Quick!" Arthur called from just outside of the cave.

The three ran back into the tunnel. There were a few Gaia bushes just inside the mouth of the cave. They picked off the berries and smashed them to create a paste.

"Make sure to rub the berries anywhere your skin is exposed," Arthur ordered.

Marian looked down at her tunic. The lower cut neckline showed off the rounded tops of her breasts. "Oh, that's just not fair," she complained. The others chuckled at her as she reached for more berries.

Once they were all covered in the smelly paste, they headed further into the tunnels.

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste?" Percival asked. He nearly gagged at the smell.

"Wilddeoren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaia berries will mask our scent," Arthur replied. It was a ploy he and Merlin had used years ago, and it had worked well.

"What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a wilddeoren?" Gwaine asked.

"None," Arthur stated plainly.

Gwaine tripped over something on the ground. He looked down and saw that he had kicked an old human skull. A chill ran down his spine, and his heart raced. Gwaine quickly side-stepped the rest of the skeleton and moved toward the front of the group. On his way forward, he grabbed Marian's hand and pulled her with him. He had a bad feeling about this place.

Arthur stopped abruptly and hushed them as a loud squeal echoed around the tunnels. Fearing the wilddeoren, they ran to a large rock and hid behind it.

Gwaine was on the end, closest to the rest of the chamber, and looked beside him to make sure Marian had followed, sighing in relief when he saw her between Elyan and Arthur. Despite his confidence in her ability to take care of herself, Gwaine was sick with worry for her. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

They heard the heavy footsteps of the wilddeoren approaching the other side of the rock.

"Keep still. Don't even breathe," Arthur whispered.

They all held their breath until they heard the footsteps fading away. Gwaine smiled cheekily at the others, thinking that maybe they would make it after all, but his smile faded when he saw the wide, frightened eyes of his companions.

Before he could react, a large rat-like creature with long front teeth pushed him back with a hairy paw on his chest, pinning him to the rock. Its slimy nose rubbed over Gwaine's face, leaving trails of thick mucus and saliva as it sniffed the Gaia berry paste. The others made faces of disgust as they looked on.

Not wanting to be eaten, Gwaine slowly and methodically raised his sword enough to stab the wilddeoren through the gut. The creature screamed out in pain before it fell to the ground, dead.

"You fool," Arthur said to Gwaine.

"It's dead," he countered.

"That one is, yes," Arthur explained, as if to a child. "They hunt in packs."

Gwaine's eyes grew wide. He had definitely made things worse. They heard two more squeals echo through the tunnels.

"Run!" Elyan cried as he jumped up.

Arthur pulled Marian up and pushed her forward. They ran through the tunnels, evading the angry beasts.

000

The sun had just risen when they finally made it out of the tunnels. There was a small stream nearby, so they stopped to wash the Gaia berries off. Marian sat on the bank, reaching in to wash her face and hands. She wasn't sure how she was going to get the berries off of the rest of her, some of the paste had dripped down her cleavage and was now resting in her corset.

"Need help?" Gwaine asked her, grinning.

"Oh hush," she said to him, embarrassed.

"Here," he said.

For once, he wasn't trying to be suggestive. Gwaine was tired and a little bit embarrassed for causing them to run for their lives. He looked around and finding a large green leaf, he walked over and handed it to her with a soft smile.

"You can wipe off with that," he offered.

"Thanks," she said meekly. "Just… turn around or something." She took the leaf and delved her hand into her shirt. "Ugh, disgusting," she grumbled as she wiped the last of the berries from her body.

"Let's keep going," Arthur called to them. "We still have a ways to go."

Gwaine offered Marian his hand, and she took it, standing up next to him. "Here," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bruised apple. "I know you're hungry," she said as she handed it to him.

Gwaine smiled at her as he took the apple and bit into it. She may not have realized it, but apple was his favorite food.

Marian returned his smile, and then went up to the others, offering them small items of food. She reached in to grab something for herself, but there was nothing left.

"Damn," she muttered.

Gwaine walked up beside her and handed her the rest of his apple. He had only eaten half.

"Eat up, beautiful," he said. She smiled softly at him as she took a bite.

000

They had walked all day and stopped to make camp for the night. They only had a couple of days left before they reached the Isle of the Blessed, but they desperately needed the rest. Arthur stood watch while the others sat around the fire, sharpening their swords.

Marian sat on a log by the fire, staring into the flames. She wondered how Merlin was doing. Had Lancelot gotten him back to Camelot already? Would Merlin survive the dorocha? As a sense of unease fell over her, she rested her head on her knees, watching the others. She had come to love all of them. They were her family, her brothers.

Percival was a big softie. He looked menacing when he was in his element, but he was kind and caring and ever so gentle. Elyan was feisty and opinionated. In fact, he was a lot like Gwen, which made it even easier for Marian to love him. Leon was loyal and noble. He would follow Arthur to the gates of Hell.

It had taken Marian more time to warm up to Arthur. He was intimidating, which she guessed came with being the heir to the throne_._ And though he wouldn't admit it, Arthur had a soft heart. She knew he would make a great king, and not just because history said so. She knew it because she knew Arthur.

And then there was Gwaine. Try as she might, Marian couldn't bring herself to think of him as a brother. She was drawn to him, she fancied him, she lusted for him. It was more than that, though. He was loyal, strong, handsome, and funny, he could be a scoundrel when he wanted. Most of all, he was kind.

She cared for him more than she thought she should. She knew she needed to play it safe and not think of him in any way other than platonic, but Marian couldn't help but fantasize about the rogue knight. She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but it had happened. She adored Gwaine.

Not that any of this mattered now. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. Marian was prepared to give her life for them. She would sacrifice herself to close the veil so that history could become history. So that Arthur and Merlin could live. So that there could be the Knights of the Round Table.

She thought about just throwing all of her fears out and going up to Gwaine right now and kissing him senseless. Perhaps even sneak off into the bushes and have her way with him. But then, she remembered that she wasn't coming back from this. How would it make Gwaine feel to know that she cared for him only for her to die, leaving him alone?

She couldn't do that to him. It was precisely why she could never be with him if they somehow survived this. The chance that she might be pulled back to her own time was enough to make her keep her affection a secret.

Suddenly screams of the dorocha cried out. Marian quickly stood and moved closer to the others. Gwaine reached out and held her hand, giving it a small squeeze. He made her feel safe when she thought that the whole world was after her. As more screams echoed through the forest, Arthur, the knights, and Marian stood vigil around the fire for the rest of the night.

000

Another day of walking led them to yet another abandoned fortress. This one, mercifully, had plenty of firewood lying about. They had gathered enough to last the night and brought it to the middle of a large area. Percival and Gwaine had found two large logs they could use as seating and brought them beside the fire. None of them had anything to eat, so they sat, keeping watch, and talking to keep their mind off of their hunger.

Gwaine's feet had been killing him all day. He took his boots off and started to remove his sweaty socks. Beside him, Elyan and Leon both made faces of disgust as he removed the first sock.

"Has something died?" Elyan asked.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and laid his sock out beside the fire to dry. "Why am I always the butt?" he asked, annoyed.

Leon pinched his nose. "Can't think," he said as he and Elyan got up from their log and moved across the fire to sit next to Percival and Marian.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he was squeezed in the middle. He couldn't bring himself to join the merriment. His mind was fixated on the task at hand.

Marian laughed at Gwaine. His feet did smell pretty bad, but she guessed that everyone else's would be just as smelly since it had been many days since any of them had had a good wash.

Gwaine looked up at her as she laughed at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry," she coughed but continued to grin.

"Pick on Percival," Gwaine suggested.

"Why me?"

"He washes," Elyan teased.

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks," Leon pointed to Gwaine's burning socks.

"Ah! No!" Gwaine cried as he pulled them from the fire and started to beat them on the ground to put the flame out.

Arthur's ears perked up. He heard something or someone coming toward them. "Quiet!" he ordered.

Alarmed, they all stood. The knights and Arthur drew their swords. Barefoot, Gwaine walked over and stood in front of Marian. A shadowed figure walked through the doorway and into the light. Lancelot nodded to them in greeting.

Concerned, Arthur spoke first. "Lancelot? How's Merlin?"

"Bad news," he said soberly.

Marian gasped as she grabbed Gwaine's arm to steady herself.

"He's still alive," Lancelot said with a grin. He stood aside, and Merlin walked in from the shadows.

"Merlin!" Marian cried as she pushed past the knights and enveloped the warlock in a tight hug.

Merlin smiled as his friends greeted him. He hugged Gwaine and Elyan and grasped Leon and Percival's arms, while Arthur squeezed his shoulder. "Good to see you, Merlin," he told his servant.

"Yeah. It's good to see you, too," Merlin smiled genuinely at the prince. "Oh, we brought some food," Merlin shrugged. "If you're hungry."

"Did someone say food?" Gwaine asked.

000

Once they had eaten their fill, they laid down to sleep. Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Lancelot took their places propped up against one of the logs. Gwaine laid down in front of the fire, his head resting against a rock. Arthur and Merlin sat propped up against the other log while Marian curled up next to it, her back to them. Neither Merlin nor Arthur could sleep.

"It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright," Merlin told the prince.

"I'm just tired. We all are," Arthur replied.

"Yeah, but everyone else is asleep, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled. He looked over at his knights, each one of them as brave as the next. He nodded over to Marian.

"Your Marian is as brave as any of them, you know," Arthur praised.

"She's not _my_ Marian. She's her own Marian," Merlin replied with a smile.

He loved how fiercely independent his friend was. If he could've had a sister, he would've wanted her to be just like Marian. "Or Gwaine's Marian, really," he added with a twinkle in his eye. They both nodded and chuckled.

Marian feigned sleep. Her heart raced as she listened to them.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself," Merlin stated somberly.

"To save my people," Arthur nodded. He would do anything for the people of Camelot. It had been drummed into him since birth, Camelot, and its people were his responsibility and his alone.

Merlin looked at him. "I will take your place."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin…" he started.

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?" Merlin questioned.

_Oh, Merlin, _Marian thought, _if only you knew._

"Well, a good servant's hard to come by," Arthur laughed. He didn't want to have this conversation again.

"I'm not that good," Merlin quipped.

Arthur laughed. "True." He looked at Merlin, more severe than he had ever been. "One thing," he continued. "Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

Merlin looked guiltily at Arthur. "Don't worry. I'll make sure."

Marian's heart broke. It was going to be difficult, but she was determined to make sure both men lived.

000

The day's walk led them to the edge of the Seas of Meredor. Just beyond was their destination: the Isle of the Blessed. The sky was overcast, making it seem later in the evening than it actually was. There was an ominous presence clouding over them. They walked to a short pier where a ferryman cloaked in ragged clothing stood next to a large wooden boat. Arthur spoke with him as the rest climbed into the boat.

Seated in the back with Merlin, Marian thought about all of the stories she had heard from Gaius and Merlin about the island they were headed to, and she shivered. Merlin squeezed her hand in comfort.

"It'll be alright," he said softly. "I promise."

"I just don't want any of you to die," she said softly.

Merlin looked forward, determined. "Don't worry, Arthur's not going to die."

Once they stepped off of the boat and onto the island, screeches from above echoed throughout the ruins.

"What is that?" Leon asked, startled. The knights drew their swords.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine said just as a wyvern swooped down at them.

"Wyvern!" Arthur yelled.

The knights swung their swords, missing the flying creature. It swooped down again, but this time it hit its mark and sliced Percival's arm.

"You're right!" he cried as he grabbed his arm and fell to the ground.

"Percival!" Marian cried.

She ran to the fallen knight, ducking to avoid the claws of the miniature dragon. She pulled a strip of cloth from her bag and quickly tied it around Percival's arm.

"Thanks," he said.

When the wyvern made another run at him, he pulled Marian over to the side and rolled, avoiding the creature's gnarled claws. Marian looked around desperately; there had to be something she could do. She met Merlin's eye and pleaded silently for him to find a way to command the dragon.

Merlin turned from the others and said in a whisper, "S'enthend' apokhorein nun epitello!"

When he stood, the wyvern obeyed and fled from the island.

"See? That's how you deal with them," Gwaine said triumphantly.

Merlin looked at Marian and gave her a cocky smile.

_Dragonlord indeed,_ she thought as she smiled back at him.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur called to them.

Gwaine ran over to where Marian was helping Percival up and laid his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at his worried face as they followed Arthur. "What is it, Gwaine?" she asked curiously.

"Just stay beside me, Marian. Please?" he asked her.

"I don't underst—" she started but didn't get to finish. More wyverns flew by and started to swoop down to attack.

"Sire, you must go on! We'll fend them off!" Leon called out to the prince.

Elyan, Leon, and Percival stayed behind and fought off the wyverns while the rest proceeded to the altar room.

As they walked through the doorway, Marian's heart raced. It was time for her to accept her fate. She just needed to get by Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, and especially Gwaine. He had been exceptionally protective of her during this journey, and evading him would prove to be difficult. She had a feeling he was starting to care for her.

Gwaine gently pushed her behind him when they approached the altar stone.

Arthur stopped in front of the Cailleach. She was an older woman in a dark cloak, and she stood in front of what looked like a giant tear in the sky. A bright blue light illuminated their faces, and screams rang out from every direction but were especially loud near the tear in the veil.

"It is not often we have visitors," the Cailleach stated, her voice sending shivers down Marian's spine.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds," Arthur commanded the gatekeeper.

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?" she asked incredulously.

"Because innocent people are dying!" Merlin cried out angrily.

"Indeed," the Cailleach stated wearily.

She was an all-powerful, magical being. She had no patience for the troubles of these mortals. Either they pay the price, or they will die. The gatekeeper turned her gaze toward Marian as she inched forward, away from Merlin. She saw the woman's past and her future. The Cailleach knew of Marian's intentions, and she smirked at the audacity of the mortal woman to think that _she_ was in control of her own destiny.

Marian was nearly beside Gwaine when the Cailleach started laughing maniacally. Gwaine screamed and raised his sword, charging at the Cailleach. Her eyes glowed, and Gwaine was thrown backward, into Marian. They hit the ground hard, and the darkness consumed them.

000

Marian heard echoes of voices.

_But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be._

She tried to remember where she was and who she was with. Emrys. That name sounded familiar.

_NO!_

She felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. Every joint and muscle in her body ached. How long had she been lying here? Hours? Days? Why couldn't she move?

_Gwaine, is she alive? _

The back of her head throbbed in pain. She felt warm hands gather at the back of her head, fingers moving down her neck to feel her bones.

_Marian? Wake up, sweetheart._

She knew that voice. Her heart fluttered at the sound of it.

_Marian, please, wake up. _

The pain was sharp and spread behind her eyes. Her breathing was slow and cumbersome. She wanted to float away from the pain and the pressure in her head.

_Come on, beautiful. Open your eyes for me._

She tried to do as the voice asked. She lifted her heavy lids and looked at the blurry world in front of her.

Gwaine's worried face came into focus above her, his hands cradling her head. Marian watched in confusion as he smiled in relief and then called out behind him. "I think she's going to be alright."

He reached behind her, helping her to sit up. "What—" she started. Marian blinked a few times, willing the pain to go away. "What happened?"

Gwaine avoided her gaze. Instead, he looked her over, checking for injury.

"The Cailleach," he answered.

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a horse," Marian stated as she rolled her neck and shoulders. She looked over and saw that Arthur was unconscious on the ground in front of her.

Merlin crouched down beside her and checked her eyes. Her pupils were normal. No concussion.

"Not a horse. Gwaine," he said as he stood to go check on Arthur.

Marian looked at Gwaine in disbelief. "I was hit by Gwaine? How?" she asked.

Gwaine moved closer to her. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"There's more," he started. "Lancelot… he…" Gwaine couldn't finish.

Marian looked up at the altar and saw that both the Cailleach and the tear in the veil were gone. She turned to look around for Lancelot but didn't see him. He had sacrificed himself to heal the sundered veil. That was the only explanation.

"No," she whispered harshly. Marian reached out to Gwaine and held onto his shoulders. "No, that's not right. It was supposed to be me!"

Gwaine cupped her face in both of his hands. "He's gone, Marian," he said, his voice raw with emotion.

She shook her head in disbelief. "That's not how it's supposed to go. That's what I came here to do! I'm nobody! Lancelot, you, Arthur, Merlin, all of you. You're… you're the important ones. It's your story! I'm not important to the story! I'm not important to Camelot! The Cailleach was supposed to take me!" she cried out.

Gwaine studied her anguished face. He had no idea what any of them had been planning, least of all, Marian. It hurt to see how willing she had been to give up her own life.

"What story?" he asked her, confused.

"History. Everything! It was never supposed to be Arthur or Merlin or any of you. It was always supposed to be the person who doesn't matter! It was always supposed to be me!"

"Marian," his voice broke as he looked down to the ground in sorrow. When he raised his head again, tears had formed in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could ever make her understand that they all needed her, that _he _needed her, but he had to try. He wiped the tears falling down her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You matter, love. You matter to me." Gwaine gathered her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

Marian wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his neck, crying quietly. Her friend, her brother, was gone. She was also afraid of how this turn of events would affect the future. Lancelot was in the legend. He wasn't supposed to die yet; Lancelot's part in history wasn't finished. She had failed to keep them safe, to keep history intact.

Merlin was able to rouse Arthur from unconsciousness. The prince was distraught at learning of Lancelot's sacrifice, but he was surprised to learn that both Merlin and Marian had also planned on taking his place to heal the veil. While he felt the loss of Lancelot deeply, Arthur was also humbled at the selflessness of the people surrounding him. As the four walked back to the others, each thinking back on the night's events, Gwaine held tightly onto Marian's hand, afraid that she'd disappear if he let go.

Once they were all back on the mainland, they made camp for the night. It was quiet, for once, as they mourned their fallen brother. The next day, they walked back to their horses and set off for Camelot, each feeling the guilt of surviving.

000

After many days of travel, the group returned to Camelot, victorious in vanquishing the dorocha. Many of the town folk lined the streets, thanking them as they passed by, not knowing the heavy sacrifice they had paid. The court welcomed their prince exuberantly, clapping him and the others on the back as they climbed the steps to the castle's entrance.

Not wishing to join in the festivities of their return, Marian snuck away to her chamber. The daylight was starting to dim, so she lit the candles around the room. A loud grumble sounded from her stomach. She hadn't had a proper meal in several days. Her first priority, though, was to bathe, as it had been at least a week since she'd had a proper wash, and she felt disgusting.

After the washtub was filled with scalding hot water, Marian undressed and climbed in. She let the hot water melt her worries away. She stayed there for half an hour, at least, just soaking and not thinking. Her muscles relaxed, and she slid down to dip her head under the water.

Marian opened her eyes as she lay on the bottom of the tub, the soapy water stinging her eyes. The ceiling to her chamber was distorted by the water, and as the candlelight flickered, it made the waves in the water more noticeable. She wondered how long she could stay like this, hidden from the troubles of the world.

Suddenly, there was a shadow in the warm light above her, and Gwaine's head came into view, looking down at her, eyes wide. He backed up and disappeared as quickly as he had shown up.

Startled, Marian let go of the breath she was holding. She swiftly breached the surface of the water, splashing it all around.

"Gwaine! What the hell?" she yelled as she wiped the water from her eyes and quickly tried to cover herself.

When she looked over to where he stood, his back was to her, and his hands were up in defeat. "I'm sorry!" he cried out. "I—I thought you were gone. I didn't realize… I didn't see anything!" he lied, grinning to himself. Never in all of his days did he think he'd be blessed with _that. _Trying to be a gentleman about it, he quickly sobered. It wouldn't do for her to see how much he enjoyed the view.

"It's okay," she said to him. At least it had been an accident. She was too tired to make this something it wasn't. "Hand me that towel, will you?"

Gwaine turned his head to look where she was pointing. He refused to look back at her; instead, he walked backward and picked up the large bath sheet. He heard the water splash as she stood in the tub. Without looking back, Gwaine held the towel out behind him.

Marian chuckled as she grabbed it and wrapped it under her arms, around her body. She stepped all the way out of the tub and tucked the corner of the bath sheet at her bosom, hiding all of her private bits.

"It's safe now, you can turn around," she said amused.

Gwaine turned and looked at her. She looked relaxed but tired. Though there was an air of sadness surrounding them, Gwaine couldn't help the leap his heart took as their eyes met.

She smiled timidly at him as she took in his appearance. It looked as if he had already had time to bathe. His damp hair clung to his neck, and the top of his tunic was spotted with water droplets.

"I just wanted to see how you were," he explained. "If you were hungry or needed anything."

"I'm fine. Thank you," she replied. Her stomach chose that exact moment to protest the lack of food. Marian looked down at her belly. "Traitor," she laughed.

"Why don't I go get something from the kitchens while you get dressed," he offered.

Marian gave him a skeptical look. "The cook won't like that very much."

Gwaine lifted his hand to his heart, wounded. "Audrey and I get along famously, I'll have you know. The last time I pilfered food from her kitchen, she only threw a small goblet at my head, not an entire pot," he laughed. "She loves me, you know." He smiled brightly.

"I'm sure all of the flirting hasn't hurt," Marian smirked at him.

The plump older woman may complain about the knights stealing from her kitchen, but she had been known to turn a blind eye when Gwaine came down for food.

Gwaine bowed ceremoniously to Marian. "The lady knows me too well," he grinned.

He left for the kitchens as Marian dried off and dressed. She couldn't help the dark turn her thoughts took. Lancelot was supposed to be here. He had more to do in Camelot. It just wasn't fair. Why hadn't she been quicker about it? If only she hadn't let Gwaine protect her, she could have walked through the veil before anyone else realized what had happened.

She sat on her bed and sighed. It would have broken Gwaine if she had gone through the veil. He had said she mattered to him. Would he have mourned for her? She imagined his temper getting the better of him. Perhaps he would drink himself into a stupor. _Maybe he still would_, she thought. He cared for his fellow knights and was holding himself together remarkably well. Marian was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Gwaine returned to her chamber with a tray of food. He had brought an assortment of cheeses, bread, some berries, and a couple of apples. He sat down on the bed next to her and laid the tray between them.

"This was all I could find, love."

"Thank you, Gwaine. It's perfect."

They sat there, munching on the meager supper in silence, thinking of what had happened.

Gwaine wondered if Marian knew that it would have killed him if she had died. He was devastated that Lancelot was gone, but he would have followed her if Marian had stepped through. He felt guilty that he was grateful that the Cailleach had thrown him into her. If she hadn't, neither of them might be sitting in her chamber at the moment.

When they had finished eating, Gwaine picked up the tray and stood to leave.

"Stay," Marian said softly. "Please. I don't think I can bear to be alone tonight."

Gwaine smiled softly at her and set the tray down on the floor. He climbed onto her bed and leaned against the headboard. Hoping she wouldn't get the wrong impression, he held his arms out to her and silently beckoned her to him.

Marian understood him perfectly. She crawled over to him. The single bed didn't afford them much room, so she nestled into the crook of his arm. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. It seemed that they both needed comfort.

"Tell me more about Jamie," Gwaine asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"My brother?" she sighed. "Well, he was such a good-natured child. He didn't even cry when he was born…"

Gwaine and Marian stayed like that for the rest of the night, cuddled together while Marian told him of happier times with her little brother.

When he awoke the next morning, Gwaine gently disentangled himself from her arms. He pulled the blanket over her as she slept and left her chamber.

000

It had been a day since their return to Camelot. Lancelot's sacrifice had saved the land from the scourge that was the dorocha. The mood in the castle was understandably subdued as Lancelot's death was acutely felt by those he was closest to.

After the memorial service, Merlin had stuck to the physician's chambers when he wasn't doing the prince's bidding. Gwen had taken the day, claiming to be under the weather. Marian was trying to help Gaius with his potions but wasn't having any luck. She sat at the table in silence, halfheartedly crushing herbs with the mortar and pestle.

Suddenly, the door to the chambers opened, and Elyan stepped in. He looked around nervously.

"Marian, I... uh… could use your help with something," he beckoned. She rose from her seat and followed him out to the hall.

"What is it, Elyan?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

"It's Gwaine. He's in the tavern. It isn't good," he said as he urged her on.

When they reached the tavern, Marian could hear Gwaine's bellows from outside. She opened the door and saw him sitting alone in a corner, several empty tankards on the table. He was yelling at the innkeeper to bring him more.

The innkeeper gave Elyan and Marian a relieved look. Finally, someone had come to take the drunk and angry knight home.

"What happened?" she asked Elyan as she went to the corner.

"We came down here to mourn Lancelot. Gwaine has taken it harder than any of us. I guess he wanted to drown his sorrows," Elyan answered, following her. "He won't listen to any of us. We thought maybe you could get him to leave."

"I am not drowning my sorrows. I can't because this bloody innkeeper won't bring me more ale!" Gwaine yelled angrily.

"Ye've already had ten tankards this eve! I'm cuttin' ye off!" the innkeeper yelled.

Marian and Elyan bent under Gwaine's arms and tried to help him stand.

"You can't cut me off! I'm a Knight of Camelot, you… you…" Gwaine trailed off as he fell back onto the chair.

Marian and Elyan lifted him once again.

"Come on, Gwaine, let's get you home," Marian hushed him.

"I don't need help, you irritating harpy! I need more ale!" Gwaine wasn't the usual merry drunk he turned into when he had too much ale. Instead, he was angry and rude, even toward Marian.

He had fallen back to the chair during his outburst. She bit her tongue, and they lifted him from his seat.

"Gwaine…" Elyan warned him.

They finally had the drunken knight on his feet. Marian and Elyan supported his weight as they walked to the tavern door. She passed the innkeeper a few coins as they left, hopefully enough to brush this incident under the rug.

Outside in the crisp autumn air, Elyan and Marian made their way back up to the citadel, dragging the uncooperative knight between them. When they reached the stone courtyard, a young servant approached Elyan and told him that the prince had sent for him.

"Will you be alright with this great lump?" he asked Marian.

"Go, Elyan. I can handle him," she said.

"You can handle me anytime you want," Gwaine grinned stupidly.

"Don't be lewd, Gwaine," she admonished as Elyan left.

His weight was a little more than she had expected, and she wobbled as he leaned on her. Her chamber was much closer than his, so she decided to take him there to let him sleep his drink off. They slowly made their way into the castle and up the stairs, one step at a time, bickering the entire way.

"I don't want to go back up to the castle," he whined.

"You need to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"No, you're drunk. And I have to tell you, Gwaine, it's not a good look."

"Well, that tight braid isn't a good look on you."

"A biting insult, Gwaine. Truly, I'm hurt," she retorted dryly.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, wench. I'm a Knight of Camelot."

"And right now, I'm the only thing between you and a day in the stocks, so have a little respect, _Sir Knight_."

"You wouldn't."

"I most certainly would if you don't cooperate and move your fucking feet!"

"Such language from a lady!"

"Don't act so shocked."

"I'll have you know that I have innocent ears!"

"Sure you do. About as innocent as you are."

"Are you teasing me, Marian?"

"You know you like it," she smirked at him.

"I do. I really do."

They reached her chamber, and she took him inside, closing the door behind her. He looked around the room, confused. None of his armor was there, and there was a dress draped across the chair. He didn't remember ever owning a dress. Maybe it had been left by a woman who had stayed the night with him?

No, that wasn't it. He hadn't been with anyone since he had come to Camelot. Not since he had met Marian and had fallen in love with her, truth be told. Maybe it was Marian's dress. Had she visited him in the night and he didn't remember? That would have been a shame to not remember _that_. He grinned stupidly at the thought of Marian coming to warm his bed.

He looked over to the bed to see if it could jog his memory and frowned. It was small, not the double he was used to. And the blanket was a soft lavender color, not the bright red he had.

"This isn't my chamber," he said as he staggered to the bed and turned to face her.

She shook her head. "No, it's mine, remember?" she said as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

Gwaine smiled suggestively at her. "Oh, who's the lewd one now?" he asked as he covered her hands with his. "Are you going to put on that thin nightdress from the other night? It was very pleasing, you know. It showed off your breas—"

She pushed his chest hard. Gwaine fell back and landed on the bed.

Marian walked over to the side table and poured him a cup of water. She handed it to him. "Drink this," she ordered.

Gwaine took the cup from her and emptied it. Handing it back to her, he belched loudly. She refilled the cup and gave it back.

"Sip it, please," she said softer.

He sat on her bed, sipping the water sadly. She sat next to him and gently put her hand on his arm.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on in that big, dense head of yours?" she asked, smiling softly at him.

She had known Gwaine to drink and occasionally overindulge, but never had she known him to be an angry drunk. Marian was worried about him and tried to be extra careful tending to him.

He looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath before he began. "He was a brother to me. They all are. I just…" he sighed. "I just can't believe he's gone." Tears formed, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Lancelot was important to many of us, Gwaine. He wouldn't want you to harm yourself mourning him, though."

Gwaine gazed at her, a look of regret flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you a harpy and a wench. I didn't mean it."

Marian smiled softly at him as she brushed the hair from his eyes, running her fingers through his hair. "I know, you big dumb idiot," she said as she cupped his face, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb.

Gwaine smiled back at her fondly. He reached up and grasped her hand in his. He didn't deserve her, and yet somehow, they were friends. He sat there, staring at her, his thumb rubbing her knuckles. He turned his head, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her palm. His eyes went from hers to her lips. He leaned forward slightly, intending to kiss her. Instead, she stood and bent low to kiss his brow.

"Lie down and get some rest, Gwaine. I'll be right over there if you need me," she said as she pointed at the small chair in the corner.

Gwaine removed his jacket but left his tunic and trousers on so as not to offend the lady's honor. As he lay down, he thought that Lancelot would have been proud of him for his restraint. He had been a perfect gentleman. Well, almost.

After only a moment of quiet, Gwaine drifted off to sleep, and for the second night in a row, he slept in Marian's chamber.

Marian sat in her chair and looked out of the window at the stars in the sky. She wondered if the constellations were the same as the ones that she had seen in her own time.

000

**Author's Notes:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

S'enthend' apokhorein nun epitello! - I now enjoin you to depart from this place!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hello, readers! I just wanted to let you know that because of all of the quarantine stuff, I'm going to update this story on Wednesdays AND Fridays. Maybe it'll help distract those stuck at home. Anyway, I hope y'all stay safe! Remember, wash your hands!

**Chapter 12 **

**A Servant of Two Masters and the Secret Sharer**

Marian was trying to get through the drudgery of the day. She had decided that the physician's chambers needed a good, thorough cleaning. That was two days ago. She was surrounded by piles of old books, vials of unknown potions, and countless canisters of ingredients.

"Seriously, Gaius, when was the last time this place was cleaned?" she asked the physician.

Gaius chuckled at her disgruntled look. "Probably when the last court physician vacated it," he guessed.

"So, when Bruta was king then?" she asked him, laughing.

"Marian, I may be old, but I am not _that_ old," he complained.

Marian tried to laugh but only ended up in a sneezing fit. "Damn dust," she said between sneezes.

After her outburst finally calmed, the door to the chambers flew open, and Gwaine burst through. He looked haggard and worried.

"You're back early," Gaius said suspiciously.

When Gwaine didn't answer with his signature wit, Marian grew worried. "Gwaine, what is it?" she asked, brow furrowed. She came out from her piles of books and brushed her hand down Gwaine's arm, grasping his hand in hers. "What's wrong?"

He looked pained. The knight looked from Marian to Gaius. "Merlin," he said, squeezing her hand. "He's missing."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Marian dropped his hand and started forward. She intended to get a horse and go after him. Gwaine caught her hand again and pulled her back. He knew exactly what she meant to do.

"Marian, wait. You can't go out there. There are mercenaries all over the place," he told her.

"Yes, and Merlin's out there with them! Let me go!" She pulled away from him, turning to leave, however, Gwaine grabbed her arms before she could move.

"Marian, love, stop," he said calmly.

She looked up at him, determination and fury written all over her face. "Make me," she bit out.

He stood fast and wouldn't release her. He said nothing but tightened his grip.

"Gaius!" Gwen called from the corridor just outside the door.

She ran into the room and stopped when she saw Marian and Gwaine locked in what appeared to be a battle of wills. She shook her head and turned to Gaius. "The king wishes you to come to the council chamber. It's about Merlin," she said finally.

Marian tore herself from Gwaine's grasp and ran out of the door, heading to the council chamber. Gwen, Gaius, and Gwaine exchanged a concerned look and followed her.

000

"Where's Merlin?" Marian demanded as she stormed into the chamber.

"Hello to you, too, Marian," Arthur said, exasperated.

Gwen, Gaius, and Gwaine quickly entered the chamber after her.

"Sorry, sire," Gwaine apologized. He was supposed to keep the healer calm but had unintentionally escalated the situation.

Arthur nodded to his knight. He turned to Gaius and Marian. "He's alive. Last I saw of him, he was still alive."

Gaius opened his mouth to ask the king how he could help in the search, but never got the chance.

"What do you mean _last you saw of him_?" Marian asked incredulously. "How in the hell did you lose Merlin of all people?"

Arthur grew angry. He was upset at himself more than anyone else, but he took it out on Marian. He hadn't been king for long, and he had already lost his most loyal servant. It was at times like these that King Arthur wished his father was still alive. He could really use Uther's advice. Instead, he had to rely on the counsel of his uncle, Agravaine.

"I'm sorry, Marian. I guess I was too busy fighting off mercenaries and trying to not get killed!" he yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table in frustration. "Do you _really_ think that I left him there on purpose? Or maybe you'd like to go out there and see if you can do any better?" he argued. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to planning a search!"

Marian was taken aback. She knew that Arthur was just as concerned for their friend as she was, but it still hurt. Tears swam in her eyes, though she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of them falling. Her nostrils flared as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. She was angry.

"Sorry, sire. Forgive me. It must have been scary for you," she said, her voice wavering.

As the people in the room that knew her best, Gwen, Gaius, and Gwaine exchanged worried looks. They knew that it was only a matter of time before she exploded, that this was just the calm before the storm. One of them needed to intervene before she lost her temper and ended up in the stocks. Gwaine lost the silent contest and was the one to speak up before Marian's temper let loose.

"Arthur," Gwaine called to the king, "he's like a brother to her. I'm sure she meant no disrespect. She's just worried."

"As am I, Gwaine," Arthur replied. He looked over to Marian, and, seeing a tear escape, he softened. "I'm sorry, Marian. We're going to do everything we can to find him."

She sniffed and nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, she hugged her arms across her waist and looked away.

Arthur turned to Leon. "Dispatch patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, sire," Leon said as he and the other knights left. Gwaine reached over and squeezed Marian's hand as he passed her.

"We'll find him," Arthur said as he placed a comforting hand on Marian's shoulder. He turned to Gaius and did the same. "We will."

000

The next evening, the patrols had returned from their search for Merlin. Marian stood outside of the council chamber, listening to the conversation inside. Gaius had begged her to stay out in the corridor, lest her temper lands her in the stocks.

"We have scoured the forest," she heard Agravaine say.

"Scour it again," Arthur ordered his uncle.

This time Leon replied. "Sire, there is no sign of Merlin."

"None, but... this," Agravaine said.

Marian turned to the door and peeked through the crack. She saw Agravaine pull out a piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like the material of Merlin's jacket. He placed it on the table in front of him. Marian gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth so they wouldn't hear her.

"I am sorry you've lost such a loyal and..." Agravaine started.

Marian narrowed her eyes at him. _The villain! He's not sorry at all,_ she thought.

Arthur held up his hand, stopping Agravaine's insincere speech. "The mercenaries, what news of them?" he asked.

"We found no trace," Leon answered the king.

"Surely sent by that snake, Alinor," Agravaine said.

"Ha!" Marian barked. She slammed her hand against her mouth, but it had been too late. A few of the knights and Gaius looked suspiciously at the door.

_Oops!_ She moved away from the door quickly and went to lean against the far wall. She didn't trust Agravaine as far as she could throw him. He had to be lying, but why, she didn't know.

After several more minutes, the door opened, and members of the council and the knights exited. Gwaine smirked and leaned against the far wall next to her. When everyone else had left, he looked at her.

"Hear everything okay?" he asked, still smiling. "Here," he handed her the piece of cloth from Merlin's jacket.

Marian blushed at having been caught. She took the cloth gratefully and examined it. Her heart dropped when she saw that it had been bloodstained.

"You know Arthur is going to go after him, don't you?" she asked the knight.

"I do," Gwaine said. He had guessed the king wouldn't just let it go, especially not when it was Merlin who was missing. "And he won't be going alone," Gwaine said to her.

She looked up at him sharply. "Be careful," she said to him.

Gwaine pulled away from the wall. He cupped her cheek in comfort. "Always," he said before he left to go to his chambers. He would need a full night's sleep if they were to leave at first light.

Marian smiled after him. She could always count on Gwaine.

000

The next morning, Marian rose with the sun. She quickly got out of bed and ran to her window, hair down, and still in her nightdress. She looked down at the stone courtyard below and watched as Arthur and Gwaine mounted their horses. As the pair rode off, Gwaine looked up at her in the window and waved. Marian waved back and watched until they were gone. Arthur and Gwaine would find Merlin. She was sure of it.

Later that morning, while Marian was preparing some herbs to dry, a very muddy Merlin walked in the physician's chambers. She dropped what she was doing and rushed over to him.

"Merlin!" She started to give him a hug but thought better of it in his current state. "I'll go fetch a bath for you. No offense, my friend, but you smell terrible!" she laughed.

After he had washed and dressed, Merlin came back into the chamber and sat at the table. Gaius had prepared his favorite meal for their lunch.

"Don't do that again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain," Gaius said as he dipped up some of the stew he had prepared.

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, well, you are getting on a bit."

Gaius looked at Merlin in surprise. "That is the second time in as many days that you two have commented on my age. Is there something the matter with me? Do I look old and infirm?" he asked, disgruntled.

Gaius sat the bowl in front of Merlin, waiting for an answer from either of them.

"We're sorry, Gaius. We're just teasing. Aren't we, Merlin?" she said with a soft kick under the table.

"What is this?" Merlin asked, ignoring her. He sniffed a spoonful of the stew and pulled a face.

"It's a special welcome home. Your favorite," Gaius replied, smiling at the young warlock. He brought two more bowls over and sat one in front of Marian.

Merlin took a bite of the stew and gagged. "I think that you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur found me in," he said.

Marian gave him a pointed look. It was unlike him to be so rude.

"How did you escape?" Gaius asked as he sat down at the table, quick to change the subject.

"With great skill," Merlin answered dully. He already had something else on his mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"What is the strongest poison that you possess?" he asked innocently. Marian choked on her stew while Gaius regarded Merlin curiously.

"I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits' food with poison and nothing to do it with," he lied. He got up from the table and went to the potions cupboard.

"Well, that would be aconite," Gaius said, confused. He couldn't imagine what Merlin wanted with a bottle of poison.

"Aconite," Merlin drawled out while he searched for the correct vial. When he found it, he grabbed the aconite. "Well, I think I should take some of this with me from now on. You never know when you might need to kill someone," Merlin laughed before leaving the chambers in a hurry.

"What was that all about?" Marian asked Gaius.

"I don't know, Marian, but I don't like it," he replied.

000

After lunch, Marian went to deliver a potion to one of the kitchen maids. On her way back, she ran into Gwaine, who looked upset. His frown was deep, and his brow furrowed.

"What's that look for?" she teased.

"Merlin. He's acting strange," he replied, thinking back on how uncharacteristically rude the younger man had been when Gwaine tried to grab a bite of food from the plate he was carrying. The food was only meant for Arthur, it's not like it was meant for anyone _important_.

She sighed. "Yeah, I noticed that too. He's been very… rude. Perhaps he's just having a bad day? Waking up in a bog will do that, I guess," she shrugged. Merlin acted like he felt fine, except for his attitude.

Gwaine shrugged. "Perhaps," he agreed.

He laid his hand on her shoulder. He had meant to find her after they had returned with Merlin, but duty called. "How are you, beautiful?"

She smiled shyly. Gwaine was always so attentive and kind to her. "Better, thank you," she said. She looked up at him with doe-eyes as he ran his knuckles gently down her cheek.

He stopped at her chin and held it, his thumb rubbing against her lips. His eyes followed his movements. He desperately wanted to kiss her, to taste her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you two! Just kiss already!" Merlin yelled as he stomped past them, a plate of food in hand.

Gwaine and Marian parted quickly.

"Everyone knows you want to!" Merlin yelled before starting down the staircase.

They looked at each other in shock.

"Dogs know it!" Merlin's voice echoed from down the stairs.

"I'd better…"

"I need to…"

They both gestured behind them before turning to leave. Marian had never been so embarrassed in her life. Something was definitely wrong with Merlin.

000

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gaius asked the young warlock. Merlin was walking back and forth behind the physician, looking thoughtful and frustrated.

"I'm pacing," Merlin stated.

"Yes, I can see that," Gaius replied, annoyed.

"A man who is alright does not pace, Gaius," Merlin bit out.

Gaius was getting nowhere. "Oh, well, that's why I asked," he tried again.

"I am wrestling with a problem, and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution," Merlin explained, still pacing.

"Can I be of assistance?" Gaius asked.

Merlin turned to look at the physician incredulously. "No," he scoffed.

Gaius was losing patience. "Would you like to share the problem with me?"

"No."

"Sometimes two heads are better than one," Gaius said.

"Yes, but not when one of them is yours," Merlin retorted.

Gaius looked at the young man in shock. Merlin had never been that rude to him before. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"What the hell, Merlin?" Marian stood in the doorway angrily.

Merlin turned to her, confused. "What?"

"_Kiss already_?" she repeated his words from earlier. "How dare you! I told you that in confidence!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, expecting an answer. She had confided in the young warlock of her growing feelings for Gwaine and how she had enjoyed the kiss he had given her months ago. Merlin had sworn to keep it a secret. Marian couldn't take the chance of Gwaine finding out and thinking they had a chance.

"What can I say, Marian? If you two weren't so oblivious, none of this would be a problem!" Merlin said brightly.

"I ought to use you as a crossbow target for that!" she threatened.

"Crossbow?" Merlin looked off to the distance. "Thanks, Marian!" he smiled brightly and left abruptly, leaving both Marian and Gaius at a loss.

000

Later that day, Gwen came rushing into the physician's chambers with a cloth bundle. She gave it to Gaius to examine.

"What is this?" the physician asked.

"Old Joseph's pig ate some of the food and was found dead in its pen. I'd recognize the plate anywhere, it's from the royal kitchens," she explained, nodding to the bundle. "Merlin came into Arthur's chambers with food on _that_ plate for the king's lunch. He was furious when he saw that I had already brought lunch up to Arthur."

Gaius sniffed what was left of the chicken. He pulled back quickly and made a face. "Aconite," he said.

Marian gave him a sharp look while Gwen shook her head, not recognizing the name.

"Wolfsbane to you," he explained. "The most deadly poison known to man."

"What was it doing on Arthur's food?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin took some from here earlier," Gaius said slowly. He was beginning to get some idea of what was wrong with Merlin.

"I thought he said it was just in case he got captured again," Marian said worriedly.

"He was irate when he realized Arthur wasn't going to eat it," Gwen put in.

"He has been behaving very strangely," Gaius stood and went over to his books.

"But why would Merlin want to kill Arthur?" Gwen asked.

Gaius turned and gave the women a pointed look. "Merlin wouldn't. Not if he was in his right mind."

"Sorcery?" Marian asked.

"It's the only explanation. He was out God knows where for quite some time," Gaius replied. He pulled a few tomes from the shelves and took them over to his worktable.

Marian gasped in realization. "Gaius, Merlin said something about crossbows!" she said, alarmed.

The three of them ran out of the door to go look for the warlock. Gaius hoped that they weren't too late. As they ran down the corridor, they passed Leon.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen asked the knight.

"He was in the armory," Leon replied, smiling.

Gaius, Gwen, and Marian shared a concerned look. "What did he want in there?" Gaius asked.

"A crossbow. I think Arthur must be getting on his nerves," Leon replied, chuckling.

"Why do you say that?" Marian asked cautiously.

Leon looked around the corridor conspiratorially. "He said he was going to kill him," he whispered.

He laughed as he walked off. He didn't realize that Merlin hadn't been annoyed at Arthur, or that Merlin wasn't joking. Sir Leon had no idea that Merlin actually meant to kill the King of Camelot.

"Marian, you check the council chamber. Gwen and I will check the royal chambers," Gaius ordered. Marian nodded and headed off down the stairs in a hurry.

000

Not having any luck finding the warlock, Marian headed back to the physician's chambers. She prayed that Gaius and Gwen had had better success.

When she walked in, she saw Merlin lying face down on the worktable, unconscious. Gaius was looking through one of his trusty books while Gwen watched Merlin to make sure he didn't wake up. Marian walked over to join her, looking down at Merlin just as something wiggled beneath the skin of his neck.

Marian jumped back. "Whoa! What was that?" she asked, disgusted.

"I feared as much. It's a fomorroh," Gaius replied, handing the book over to Gwen and Marian.

"Whoever put it there was very highly skilled," he said gravely.

"Morgana. I'd bet anything," Marian said.

Gwen pulled a face as the fomorroh moved again. "What does it do?"

Gaius went over to another table and poured some liquid in a bowl. "In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestesses to enslave the minds of their enemies," he said as he handed the bowl to Gwen. He took the book from her to glance over the information on fomorrohs. "Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop until they'd accomplished it. First, we must paralyze the serpent. Marian, cloth, please."

Marian went to the cupboard and pulled out a folded cloth, handing it to the physician. He put the book back down and took the bowl from Gwen. Gaius dabbed some of the liquid onto Merlin's neck, and the fomorroh's movements slowed and then stilled.

"Is it dead?" Gwen asked.

"Sadly not. Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me the blade, Marian."

Marian handed Gaius a small knife. Both Marian and Gwen had to suppress the urge to gag as he sliced the skin over the formorroh and pulled the creature from Merlin's neck. Gaius looked at the fomorroh closely and then tossed it into the fire.

"That's it?" Gwen asked him.

"I believe so."

Gwen sighed in relief. "We have the old Merlin back. Arthur is safe once more," she said confidently.

"Let us hope so," Gaius replied. He had learned through the years to be cautious when dealing with magic. But he didn't want to dampen the young woman's hopes, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

000

The next day, they were summoned to the lower town. One of the Felton twins was sick with a fever and needed medical attention. Marian offered to go so Gaius could be there when Merlin finally climbed out of bed. Upon her return, though, Merlin was once again unconscious and face down on the worktable. Gaius and Gwen were looking over him with concern etched on their faces. Marian looked over Gwen's shoulder and groaned. The fomorroh was back.

"So, let me get this straight," Gwen said as Gaius consulted his book. "If you kill one, another grows in its place?"

"I've heard such stories in the past, but never thought they were true," Gaius said dejectedly. He dabbed more of the liquid from the day before onto Merlin's neck, paralyzing the creature beneath his skin. "That will silence it for a while."

He grabbed a canister and held it under Merlin's nose. Marian recognized the smell. Gaius had done the same to her years ago when she first arrived in Camelot unconscious. She would never forget the pungent smell of musk and moss.

Merlin jerked awake. "What is that? Arthur's socks?"

Marian and Gwen both chuckled. Merlin looked around, finding himself on Gaius's worktable.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he asked groggily.

"I'm trying to stop you from killing the king," Gaius said seriously.

Merlin laughed and then sobered quickly. "Oh." He stood and stumbled slightly. He shook his head and tried to gather his bearings. "I think I'm hungry," he said with a smile.

Marian rolled her eyes. _Men and their stomachs_, she thought. "I'll go get you something," she said, grinning at her friend.

Chuckling, Gwen turned to leave. "I had better get back. Let me know if there is anything else I can do," she said before walking out of the chambers.

000

Marian returned with a large bowl of berries, which Merlin began stuffing in his face as if he hadn't eaten in days. She sat on the bench next to him.

"Slow down," she laughed. "You'll get hiccups."

Merlin grinned at her but continued to shovel berries into his mouth.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Gaius asked Merlin.

"I remember Morgana conjuring the snake, but nothing more, no," he said, mouth full of berries.

As he chewed, Merlin flipped through the book Gaius had left out.

"Lucky for us, you're such a bad assassin," Gaius chuckled. Merlin didn't realize how close he had come to killing the king.

"Well, all is well now. I feel fine," Merlin smiled.

Gaius shook his head. "For now, the serpent is dormant, and when it wakes, your mind will be Morgana's once more, and nothing will stop you from killing Arthur."

Merlin gulped loudly as he swallowed another mouthful of berries. "But how do we get rid of it, if it keeps growing back?"

"There's only one way, I'm afraid. You have to kill the mother beast," Gaius said.

Merlin's brow furrowed. "The creature that lives in Morgana's hut?" he asked. Gaius nodded in response. Merlin sighed. "Great. How long have I got? How long before this thing wakes up?"

"A day, no more. And I wouldn't face her alone."

"Don't worry. I won't be there at all. Well, not exactly," Merlin said. He looked between Gaius and Marian and smiled wickedly. He stood from the table and went to the potion cupboard, grabbing a vial. "She won't recognize me if I'm eighty-years-old."

Marian stood quickly. "Merlin!" she called as he rushed to the door. She walked over and embraced him. "Please be careful," she said to him.

"Of course!" Merlin smiled brightly at her.

"Well, what should I say if Arthur asks for you?" Gaius called after him.

"Tell him I'm anywhere," Merlin replied as he closed the door behind him.

Marian shrugged at Gaius just as Merlin popped his head back in. "Anywhere but the tavern," he specified. He closed the door again and left.

000

Later that day, the patrol of knights returned unexpectedly after a run-in with a sorcerer. Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine headed to the physician's chambers to have their injuries tended. When they explained what had happened, Marian and Gaius recognized the elderly sorcerer they spoke about as Merlin in disguise and on his way to Morgana's to destroy the fomorroh. Apparently, he had used his magic and tossed the knights around when they had threatened to bring him back to Camelot for questioning.

Marian had examined Percival's shoulder, just a small strain that would heal quickly, and was currently examining Gwaine. As usual, Gwaine wasn't an easy patient for her to deal with. If he wasn't flirting with her, then he was complaining of even the smallest of ailments to hold her attention. He didn't seem to have any strains, but he complained that his head hurt. Marian would have thought his skull was cracked with the way he was going on about it.

"I swear, Gwaine, you get knocked around more than anyone else I know," she chuckled at the injured knight.

"It's his mouth that gets him in trouble, Marian," Elyan laughed from across the room.

Marian looked down at her patient, fondly. "I've no doubt of that," she chuckled. Gwaine looked up at her, pouting, and she sighed. "Come here," she said, reaching around the back of his head and delving her fingers into his hair to feel his scalp. Gwaine closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as her fingers wove through his hair. Feeling nothing but a small bump, she proclaimed him well enough to go back to his duties. "You'll be fine, Gwaine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes sparkling. "Surely, I need to rest and be looked after by a pretty face," he smirked at her.

Marian cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, if you really think so, I could ask George to look after you," she said, remembering that the young man had been complaining just this morning that he had nothing to do now that Arthur's manservant had returned. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy and very attentive."

Gwaine's smile fell as his fellow knights and Gaius laughed. "You are cruel, beautiful," he said, standing. He followed the other knights to the door and turned back to her. "Cruel," he reiterated.

"Only for you, my dear knight. Only for you."

Gwaine chuckled and left.

000

That evening, Merlin had returned victorious. He had managed to destroy the mother fomorroh and had returned to his younger self. He sat on a chair and leaned forward so Gaius could remove the remaining fomorroh once and for all.

"This is becoming something of a habit," Gaius said to the young man.

"I hope not," Merlin replied, chuckling.

Marian stepped up next to Gaius and handed him a blade. She gagged as Gaius cut into Merlin's neck to get at the paralyzed creature.

Once he removed the dead fomorroh, Gaius tossed it into the fire. Merlin watched as the creature went up in flames and fizzled out.

"Don't worry. It cannot grow back again," the physician assured him.

Merlin nodded and felt the back of his neck, shuddering when he came across the small cut left there. He blew out a breath, grateful that he had control of his body back.

Gwen entered the chamber and smiled at her friend. "Merlin," she said, relieved. Merlin returned her smile as she continued. "You're back," she laughed in relief. "Dare I look?"

Merlin nodded. "Oh, it's… don't worry, it's completely gone. I've no desire to kill Arthur," he informed her.

"That's great news," Gwen said. "Although I'm afraid right now, he does want to kill you."

Merlin's smile dropped. He had been absent from his duties for too long. He stood and hurried from the chambers, ready to face the music.

000

A few weeks later, Marian was on her way back to her chamber for the night when she nearly ran into Agravaine.

"Oh, sorry, my lord," she said as she tried to pass by him.

He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She shuddered as chills went down her spine.

"Marian, my dear," he purred. She had to repress another shudder. "I believe your young man was looking for you."

"My young man?" she asked, confused.

His grip on her arm tightened. He grinned smugly as he had caught her in her lies. Months ago, when he was trying to seduce her in his chambers, she had claimed that she and the knight Gwaine were sweethearts, and Agravaine hadn't believed her then. It seems he was right after all.

"Sir Gwaine is still your _sweetheart_, is he not?" he asked, grinning.

Marian narrowed her eyes at him. As if she needed to explain her love life to him. _The slimeball_, she thought. Marian knew that Agravaine was no friend to Camelot. Gaius suspected that he was in league with Morgana and had warned her to be wary of him.

Gwaine had asked her to be careful around the king's uncle as well. Though he didn't have any suspicions about the man's allegiances, he knew Agravaine to be lecherous and worried for the young healer.

She put on a sickly sweet smile. If Gwaine could pretend that they were sweethearts to put the man off, then so could she.

"Oh, you mean my _lover_?" she asked. "Yes, my lord. I'm just not used to your puerile phrasing. Forgive me."

Agravaine's face fell, and his grin was replaced with an angry frown. He dropped her arm. "Yes, well," he nearly vomited, "you should hurry to him, my dear. You wouldn't want him to think that you whet your _appetite_ elsewhere."

Angry that he was not only thwarted in his victory but that he had lost focus of his mission for Morgana, Agravaine turned abruptly and left her standing alone in the corridor.

000

Marian reached Gwaine's door and knocked. It was late, so he was probably already asleep. Just as she changed her mind and turned to leave, the door opened. Gwaine stood before her, only in his trousers. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were heavy with sleep. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest.

"Marian?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

He pulled his tunic over his head and stepped back, giving her room to enter his chambers.

She brought her attention back to his face. "I was going to ask you the same," she said as she walked in, her brow furrowed. "Agravaine said you were looking for me. Are you hurt? Or ill?"

Gwaine looked at her, confused. He hadn't even seen Agravaine that day, much less asked anyone to fetch Marian. "No, I'm well. I haven't spoken to Agravaine all day. He must have been mistaken," he informed her.

Marian narrowed her eyes. "I bet he was," she drawled slowly. Something didn't sit right with her. "Gwaine, do you trust him?" she asked.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the warning bells sounded. Alarmed, Gwaine put his hand on the small of her back and led her from the room.

"I'll escort you back to your chamber," he said quickly.

When they arrived at her door, several guards rushed past them toward the physician's chambers, followed by Agravaine, Merlin, and Arthur. Gwaine looked at Marian in concern, and they both ran off to follow.

Marian gasped when they entered. Guards were going through Gaius's possessions, tossing books to the floor and breaking clay jars, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Is that really necessary?" Marian yelled at the guards. "What happened? Where is Gaius?" she demanded.

Agravaine looked to her with narrowed eyes and then turned to Arthur to address the king. "My lord, he was seen riding away from the city," he said.

"That can't be true," Merlin said as he watched the guards break more jars and pots.

Leon entered the chamber hurriedly. "Sire," he bowed quickly. He turned to Agravaine. "You were right. A white stallion has been taken from the royal stables."

Marian started forward, and Gwaine reached out to hold her back. "No! Gaius wouldn't leave!" she cried out.

"Well, where would he be going? Why leave at this time of night?" Arthur asked. He agreed with Marian. He couldn't think of a reason for Gaius to disappear like this.

"Well, I could hazard a guess, sire, but I think a thorough search of his belongings may well provide us with the truth," Agravaine said.

He looked over to Marian and smiled viciously. He knew the pain this would cause the woman. It would be a proper punishment for spurning his advances.

"You son of a bi—!" she yelled before Gwaine grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. Her muffled protests could still be heard, if not understood.

"My apologies, sire," Gwaine said to Arthur. "I've just remembered something that requires Marian's attention. Please, excuse us."

He pulled her back toward the door, kicking and screaming. Luckily for her, his hand still obscured her foul-mouthed cursing.

Arthur nodded, thankful that Gwaine was saving him from having to admonish her. Especially since he also wanted to scream obscenities at the situation.

When they reached the corridor, Gwaine loosened his grip, and Marian pushed away from him.

"Goddammit, Gwaine!" she yelled at him and started back toward the physician's chambers.

Gwaine grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He dragged her to her chamber door, pushing her inside as he followed and closed the door behind him. Leaning back on it, Gwaine crossed his arms. When she stood in front of him with a determined look on her face, he smirked at her.

"I'm not letting you out of here yet, beautiful," he said confidently.

"Agravaine is assuming… Gaius wouldn't… Fuck, Gwaine, Gaius wouldn't do what Agravaine is going to accuse him of! We both know that!" she yelled. When he didn't move, she started pacing in front of him.

"That no good… vile… accusing people… I bet he gets off on being evil… son of a bitch…" she muttered under her breath.

Gwaine sighed and dropped his arms. He reached out and pulled Marian closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"There's no use in wearing yourself out, Marian. There isn't anything we can do until tomorrow," he said calmly.

Marian drew in a deep breath, and as she blew it out, she reached behind him and returned his embrace. "I know. I just…it's not fair," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms like everything would turn out alright.

Gwaine tightened his hold on her, enjoying the warmth of her body. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I know, love. I know."

000

The next day, with his search completed, Agravaine met Arthur in the council chamber to give his report. Marian stood in the corridor, waiting as the king spoke to his uncle. She was standing by the door, listening in when Gwaine walked up. He was about to chide her for eavesdropping when she held a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. She pointed to the door, and they leaned in to hear.

"And this was found in Gaius's chambers?" she heard Arthur ask.

"I am as disappointed as you, sire. Someone so close, so trusted. And it's not merely the discovery that he was a sorcerer, is it? It's... it's the lies," Agravaine said innocently.

Marian reached for the door handle. She was furious! How dare Agravaine say such things about Gaius! Before she got a hold on the handle, Gwaine pulled her back and shook his head at her sternly. It wouldn't do to interrupt the king.

She gave Gwaine a dangerous look, but stepped back and listened.

"The lies and years of betrayal," Agravaine continued. He had arranged everything with Morgana. He was nearly giddy with excitement that their plan was working.

Marian heard Arthur slam something on the table.

"I know it's hard to believe, isn't it, sire?" Agravaine went on. "But we both saw him refuse to condemn magic. We both knew he was hiding something. And neither of us want to believe it, but... now, with this... hasty departure in the middle of the night? These are not the actions of an innocent man, sire. There can be no doubt. Gaius is the traitor."

Marian shook with rage. Hot, angry tears spilled down her cheeks. Gwaine held her hand and squeezed, half in comfort and half in warning. He knew how much Gaius meant to her. She had referred to him as a father on more than one occasion. Hell, he was fond of the physician as well. They were all hurting. They all hoped that there was more to this business, something that proved Gaius's innocence. But everything pointed to the physician's guilt.

Something felt off to Gwaine, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Agravaine wasn't helping matters either. Gwaine had a hard time believing anything the man was saying. If only he could get the facts without Agravaine's propensity for exaggeration, he might be able to work out what had happened to the elderly physician.

When there was no answer, Agravaine continued. "I'll send a search party as soon as possible."

"No," Arthur finally spoke up. "What purpose will that serve? Let him run."

"As you wish, sire," Agravaine said.

Gwaine heard Agravaine's footsteps approaching the door. He pulled Marian away, and not wanting to get caught listening in to the king's private council, he looked around for something to hide behind. When he didn't find anything, he pushed Marian against the wall. It was the best ruse he could come up with, and hopefully, Agravaine would be annoyed enough to not give them a second thought. At her protests, Gwaine crashed his mouth into hers, kissing her hard.

"Kiss me, woman, he's coming!" Gwaine said against her mouth. Finally catching on, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist. Their kiss morphed from a desperate cover to a sensual and heated embrace in a matter of seconds.

All thoughts of anger left as she melted into the kiss. She knew she shouldn't enjoy it, but she couldn't help herself. His lips were soft, and his kiss was pleasing. He smelled like leather and musk, a scent that turned her on like no other scent ever had before.

Though usually reserved, Marian allowed herself to get lost in the ploy. She brushed his tongue with hers, enjoying the taste of him. When he returned the favor, Marian moaned into his mouth, moving her arms around his torso and holding onto his back to pull him closer. He brought a hand up to cup her face, his fingers brushing through her hair as he held onto her.

Agravaine exited the council chamber only to be met with the sight of Marian and Gwaine locked in a feverish kiss. He rolled his eyes and walked past. "Oh, get a room," he said disgruntled.

They parted after Agravaine had left, though Marian didn't open her eyes, savoring the moment. Gwaine grinned down at her. Her lips were red and swollen, and her cheeks were rosy. Her bosom heaved as she was unable to catch her breath.

"He's gone. You can look now, beautiful," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust, but his grin was smug. She huffed at his self-satisfied smirk but smiled at him nonetheless. Before she could make a smart remark, they heard Arthur start to leave the chamber. Gwaine took her hand and quickly pulled her down the corridor.

000

After supper, Marian headed back to the physician's chambers. It was one of the few meals she could remember taking in the kitchen rather than with Gaius. The place was still a mess, and she needed to do something to keep her hands and mind occupied. She felt like she was close to murdering Agravaine for the lies he told about Gaius. Hopefully, getting everything back in order would prove to be a distraction.

She passed Gwen in the corridor, and they exchanged a consoling smile. Both women thought the world of Gaius. Gwen reached out and squeezed Marian's hand.

"Merlin's in there," she told the healer. "I think he feels about the same as you do. Will you be alright?" she asked, concerned.

Marian nodded. "I think so. But… something doesn't feel right, does it?" she asked.

Gwen looked at her thoughtfully. "Merlin just about said the same, Marian. Is there something I don't know?"

"I just don't trust Agravaine, Gwen. That's all," she said.

She couldn't tell her friend why she didn't trust Agravaine. Her suspicions about him were all because he had asked Gaius about a sorcerer named Emrys, not knowing that was what the druids called Merlin. Gaius and Merlin believed as she did; Morgana was the only one who could've told him about Emrys in the first place. But Marian couldn't tell Gwen any of that, and she felt guilty about it. She trusted Gwen as much as anyone, but the fewer who knew, the better.

When Marian entered the physician's chambers, she saw Merlin crouched on the floor, gathering papers. She sat down across from him and began to clean up. He looked up at her but didn't say anything. After they had cleared the papers off of the floor, Marian stood and went to the broom cupboard. She began sweeping the floor while Merlin shelved books.

"Merlin," she started. "Talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking, Marian," he said. He was still hurt and angry. Gaius not only was a father to him, but was a well-respected member of the king's council, or so he thought. Arthur believing that Gaius could betray him was almost unimaginable. It hurt to think that someone as loyal as Gaius, who had done so much for the king and for Camelot, wouldn't be above suspicion.

"If anyone can understand—"

"How can you? You know nothing!" he yelled. "This isn't your home! This isn't even your time! Do you understand what's going to happen, Marian?"

Shocked at his outburst, she shook her head.

"Agravaine has convinced Arthur that Gaius is a traitor. Next, he will go after those closest to Gaius. He'll have us banished, or worse! I doubt you ever had to deal with something like this in your precious future! So, don't tell me you understand how I feel!" he yelled. He didn't mean to take his anger out on her, but he felt some relief at the effort it took to yell.

Marian's eyes swam with tears. "Sorry," she said softly before she fled the room.

She ran to her chamber, angry and hurt. Merlin had never treated her like that, even when he was possessed by the fomorroh. Marian hid in her chamber for the rest of the evening, feeling pitiful and at a loss as to what she could do to help bring Gaius home.

000

Concerned that he hadn't seen her all evening, Gwaine went looking for Marian. He knocked on the door to her chamber and hearing a soft _come in_ from inside, he opened the door and walked in to find Marian sitting in her windowsill. When she turned to see who had entered, he saw the tear stains on her face.

Wordlessly, she jumped down from the sill and ran into his arms, finding solace in the only other person who would understand. The only other person who could make her feel safe in a world where friends turned on each other and loyal subjects were accused of betrayal. Gwaine held onto her, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Oh, Gwaine! I can't take much more of this. First Merlin and now Gaius. Who's it going to be next? Will you leave me too? Or Gwen?" she cried. Marian felt like she was at her breaking point.

He rubbed her back consolingly. "I don't plan on going anywhere, beautiful," he said to her.

She looked up at him and gave him a wet smile. "I know," she said. "I just don't know what to do."

She backed out of his arms and went back to the window, looking out at the Moon and stars shining brightly. "Merlin won't even talk to me. I know he's hurting as much as I am, but he won't let me help. When I went in there, he yelled at me."

She wished that she could share everything with Gwaine. She wanted to tell him of her fears… what Merlin had said to her… and how she knew it was all true. Though she thought highly of Gwaine, though she trusted him with her life, though she felt utterly and completely safe with him, she couldn't tell him.

Gwaine came up behind her and looked out at the stars. "That doesn't sound like Merlin. It must just be the stress and heartache of losing Gaius," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't believe Gaius is a traitor, do you?" she asked as she turned to look at him, her eyes wide and full of tears.

Gwaine saw the innocence in her expression. Even if he did think that, he wouldn't break her heart. "No," he said softly.

He just wanted to hold her and comfort her. He watched as she blinked back tears. Small droplets clung to her lashes like morning dew on grass. The candlelight flickered on her skin, making her look as if she were glowing. Marian's heart was so tender, and her righteous anger fierce. She would do anything for her friends. It was then that he realized he would ride to Hell and back for this woman. He shook his head clear.

"No, I don't," he said in a stronger voice. "Would you like for me to go talk to Merlin? See if I can help?" he asked.

Marian's face brightened at the suggestion. "Would you really?" she asked.

"Of course, beautiful. Anything for you," he smiled at her.

Marian reached up and quickly kissed him. "Thank you, Gwaine."

Smiling stupidly, he turned to leave. When he got to the door, he turned to her. "Marian?" When she looked up at him, he continued, "I…" _love you_, he wanted to finish. Instead, he changed directions. "I'd never leave you. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"I… we… your friends. We care about you," _more than you know_.

She sniffed. "I know, Gwaine. Thank you."

An hour later, as Marian was sitting on her windowsill, she saw Gwaine and Merlin leaving Camelot on horseback.

000

Marian woke early the next morning to hoofbeats on the stone courtyard below. She had fallen asleep in the windowsill, still dressed in her clothes from the day before. When she looked down, she saw Gwaine and Agravaine riding up to the palace. There was a figure draped over the horse in front of Gwaine. She quickly jumped down from her perch and ran out of the chamber door to go meet them.

She arrived at the landing just as Gwaine ran up the stairs to meet the king. There were guards behind him, carrying Gaius, unconscious, and Agravaine following. When he reached her, Gwaine squeezed Marian's hand in greeting, giving her a tight smile.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"We found him. He'd been kidnapped," Gwaine answered.

Arthur looked between the unconscious physician and Marian, having the decency to at least look guilty.

"He's in a bad way," Gwaine added.

"Well, then, let's get to it," Marian said as she closely followed the guards to the physician's chamber.

When they arrived, Marian ordered the guards to place Gaius on his cot at the back of the room. Before they could leave, she asked them to fetch fresh water and clean towels. She was so busy barking out orders to the king's guards that she didn't notice Gwaine sneak up behind her. She startled when she turned and tripped backward. Gwaine caught her quickly, keeping her from falling onto her patient.

"Careful there, beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Gwaine," she spoke softly, "I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked over at the king and Agravaine, making sure they couldn't hear. "I mean, fever or a bump on the head, I can deal with. But this looks like magic. I've never treated magic without Gaius before. What if I make him worse?" she worried.

Gwaine smiled softly at her. "Marian, I know no one more capable than you. And I know for a fact that Gaius trusts you with his life," he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Gaius has taught you well."

Marian smiled appreciatively. Her smile faltered as she looked around the room. "Gwaine? Where's Merlin?"

"He's not back?" the knight asked. He turned around, and Arthur shook his head. "Damn. He told me to leave when I found Gaius. I'll go look for him." Gwaine grasped Marian's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll find him, beautiful. Don't you worry." The knight left the physician's chambers to search for Merlin.

000

On his way to the stable, Gwaine had run into Gwen. He told her that Gaius was back and suggested that Marian could use some support while treating him. She went directly to the physician's chambers and offered the healer her help. Marian was thankful for Gwen's offer and set her to work cooling Gaius's brow while she concocted a potion.

Truth be told, she was even more appreciative to have her company since Agravaine was still in the room. She looked over at Agravaine and the king, whispering to each other as she crushed some herbs. She had a gut feeling that Agravaine was to blame for Gaius's disappearance. He kept sending furtive looks her way, distracting her from her task. Finally, Marian added the herbs to a flask of water and set it to boil over a small flame. She walked over to Gaius and felt his brow.

"Thank you for coming, Gwen. It means the world to me," she smiled at the other woman.

"It is my pleasure, Marian," she said as she studied the healer for a moment. "It was Gwaine who told me of Gaius's return. He was concerned that you felt overwhelmed," she said quietly. When she saw Marian blush, she ventured further. "He cares for you, doesn't he?"

Marian looked up quickly. "Gwaine? He cares for all of his friends," she replied.

Gwen grinned. "Yes, but he seems to take extra care of you, Marian. Do you feel the same?" she asked.

In all of the years they had been friends, Marian had only hinted at anything to do with an affair of the heart. Gwen had her suspicions, but she wasn't sure.

Marian stood quickly and retrieved the boiling potion. "This just needs to cool," she said, placing the hot vial on the table.

"Marian…" Gwen prodded.

"He is a good friend, Gwen. That's all," she lied.

Gwen gave her a knowing look. She could tell her friend was lying, but she didn't know if it was for her benefit or Marian's own benefit.

"If you say so," she chuckled.

Arthur finished talking to Agravaine and looked back at Gaius guiltily. He sighed and left the chambers. Agravaine, however, scowled at Gaius. When Marian caught him, he abruptly turned and left, following the king.

000

A little later, Marian left the physician's chambers. She desperately needed to stretch her legs. Gaius had already awoken but quickly fell back to sleep. She was confident, though, that he was on his way to recovery. Seeing her discomfort, Gwen told Marian to go, that she would watch Gaius.

Marian made her way outside for some sunshine and fresh air. She headed down the palace steps and was headed toward the town when Merlin and Gwaine rode up. As happy as she was to see them, she was nervous about speaking to Merlin again. The last time she had seen him, he was angry and had yelled at her.

The warlock spotted Marian coming his way as he dismounted his horse and handed the reins to the stable lad.

"I'm glad you're back," she said timidly. "Gaius will be fine, by the way."

Merlin gave her a bright smile and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Marian. I was upset, but I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said as he released her.

"It's okay, truly. I'm just glad everyone is home and safe," she replied.

"Is he awake?" Gwaine asked as he came up beside them.

"He was, but he's resting. Gwen is sitting with him now," Marian told them.

Anxious to see his mentor, Merlin bade his goodbyes and ran up the palace steps.

"Walk with me?" Marian asked the knight. He held his arm out to her, and she wrapped her hand through it. "I want to thank you, Gwaine."

"What for?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, the usual: Keeping me from making a fool of myself, bringing my family back home, being kind. Just… you being you," she said as she grinned up at him.

"Anything for you, beautiful."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hello, wonderful and lovely readers! Since y'all are still reading this, YAY, I thought I'd do a little shameless self-promotion. If you are so inclined, I have a video playlist on YouTube of several Merlin videos I made last year.

You can find them at youtube dot com /playlist?list=PLYs2TGh3MG57lkPR87S43tdmYUODEiYD8

If you use spotify, I also made a playlist of songs that inspired me while I was writing/editing this fic. It is at open dot spotify dot com /playlist/2REQXYQxkl4raDQ2bRjAJk?si=JFkN63PgQEW1WB9ihyWpyA

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 13 **

**Lamia**

It had been an unusually busy day for Camelot's healers. A sweating sickness epidemic had broken out in the lower town, so Merlin and Marian were kept busy, aiding Gaius and trying to keep the contagious illness from spreading. They were tending to their fourth patient that day when the door opened suddenly.

Arthur walked into the physician's chambers with purpose. "Gaius, I need you to travel to Longstead in the morning. There has been some sort of outbreak that the villagers can't handle."

Gaius looked from the man Merlin was tending to the king, his eyebrows raised.

"This is the fourth case of sweating sickness I've seen today," he said as he gestured to their patient. "In normal circumstances, I'd be happy to travel to this village to investigate, but…"

"Of course. I understand," Arthur said. He sighed in disappointment. It was Gwen's friend, Mary, who had traveled from Longstead to seek the king's help. Of course, he wanted to help his subjects, but he also didn't want to let down Gwen.

Seeing Arthur's defeated look, Gaius quickly came up with a solution, one that would allow him to continue caring for Camelot's ill and perhaps give some relief to the people of Longstead.

"Might I make a suggestion, sire?" the physician started. "Why not send Merlin and Marian in my place?"

Merlin looked up from the patient, while Marian, who was standing at one of the worktables crushing herbs, set down her work and approached the men.

"Merlin?" Arthur said unbelievingly. "I mean, I guess Marian might have enough sense for the both of them, but…"

"Hey!" she said, her hands on her hips.

Realizing he was about to get an earful, Arthur quickly cleared his throat. "You know what I mean. Experience."

"He has as much knowledge of the healing arts as Marian does. If the diagnosis is straightforward, between the two of them, they can prescribe a remedy, I'm sure.

"And what if it isn't?" the king asked.

"Then they can bring their findings to me," Gaius replied confidently.

"_Findings_? Merlin can't find his own backside most of the time. And Marian is a magnet for trouble," Arthur said skeptically.

Merlin merely rolled his eyes. He was used to Arthur's jabs by now.

"Trouble? Pfft!" Marian scoffed, annoyed at him.

"I think they're capable of much more than you imagine, sire," Gaius reasoned. "True, they don't have as much experience as I, but they both have common sense. And they have each other." He was confident they would do well.

Arthur leaned in close to the physician. "Do you really think they'll be able to handle the responsibility?"

"Yes, sire. I do."

000

That evening, while finishing their supper, Merlin and Marian scoured Gaius's books, trying to memorize anything they thought might be useful on their journey. It reminded Marian of school and trying to take in every last detail of a textbook. She hoped she had better luck with this than she did cramming for exams.

"Do you really think I can do this, Gaius?" Merlin asked timidly.

Gaius looked up and smiled softly at his charge. "I know you can."

"I'm not a physician. I don't have anything like the knowledge you do," Merlin voiced his concerns.

Gaius chuckled. "You've been working for me for many years, Merlin. I suspect you know more than you think you do."

"I just do what you tell me to do. I don't have to make the decisions myself. These people will be putting their lives in my hands," the young warlock worried. "In our hands," he quickly corrected.

Marian's brow furrowed at his choice of words. For someone who was supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world, someone who would go on to do such great things that they are remembered for millennia, Merlin was certainly short on confidence.

"I put my life in your hands every day, Merlin, as does Marian, and Arthur and Gwen and all of Camelot, though they may not know it. You're the one who holds the fate of this kingdom in the balance," Gaius comforted.

"That's different. That doesn't require a lifetime of learning, just—"

"Intelligence, courage, compassion…" Gaius interrupted.

"Merlin, you are so much more than you realize. Even now. It's not just your magic. It's _you_, Merlin. Your mind, your kindness. Remember, where I'm from, you're a legend!" Marian said brightly as she patted his back.

"All I know is... I have every faith in you. In you both," Gaius said as he smiled fondly at them.

Marian left after supper to go pack her bags. She took a couple of Gaius's books with her, just in case. As she was stuffing supplies into her leather satchel, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called out without looking up.

"I hear you're going with us to Longstead tomorrow?"

Marian turned and smiled at Gwaine.

"I am. I'm glad to hear you'll be in the escort," she said.

"As am I," he said as he gazed at her. Clearing his throat, he covered, "I've never been to Longstead."

"You're probably out of luck, Gwaine. I don't think they have a tavern," she teased.

He chuckled at her ribbing, enjoying the attention she paid him. "Talking of taverns… the boys and I are going down to the Rising Sun. I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

Marian's smile faltered slightly. Under normal circumstances, she would jump at the chance. Nothing was more distracting from their hum-drum lives than lively, drunken knights. "I think not," she said. At his disappointed look, she clarified. "I need to be in top form tomorrow, and I definitely wouldn't want to travel hungover."

"I see," he said dejectedly. He gave her a small smile and made to leave her chamber.

"But…" she said as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a small bundle and held it out for him to see. "I have these. I was going to save them for the journey, but if you'd like, we can share?"

Gwaine leaned in and smelled the peace offering, closing his eyes in appreciation. The bundle was full of miniature apple fritters. He smiled mischievously. "Well, only if we don't tell the others. There looks to be only enough for the two of us!"

Marian looked down at the numerous treats she had in her hands and laughed. She should have known that he would be greedy if it had to do with anything sweet and apple-flavored.

Gwaine held her hand, leading her, and consequently, the apple fritters from the room. They went through the corridors and ended up in the small grassy courtyard overlooking the city. Marian hopped up onto the battlements while Gwaine leaned back on the short wall. She laid out the bundle of fritters between them.

"I hope they taste alright. It's the first time I've made them on my own; usually, Gaius directs me," she said, unsure as she picked one up and examined it.

Gwaine took hold of a fritter and took a large bite. It was sickly sweet and melted in his mouth. He rolled his eyes back and swallowed before shoving the rest of the fritter into his mouth.

"Oh, Marian, marry me!" he said, mouth full of the apple pastry.

She smiled and laughed at his joke. "That good, huh?"

He nodded slowly, and swallowing, he fixed her with an intense stare as she bit into her own treat. She didn't realize that he wasn't joking at all. If he could, he would marry her on the spot. And not just because she made the most delicious apple confection he'd ever tasted.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking and stuffing their faces.

000

The next day, they set off to Longstead. Marian and Merlin were joined by Gwen, Mary, and Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. The journey was quick, and they arrived in Longstead before nightfall.

As they dismounted, Mary and Gwen ran toward an older man that Marian assumed was Mary's husband.

"John," Gwen greeted as she embraced the man. "It's good to see you. We came as quickly as we could."

"Words cannot express our gratitude, Gwen," he replied. John looked up and scanned them. "Where's Gaius?"

Merlin and Marian approached him, Merlin carrying Gaius's medicine bag. "I'm sorry. He was needed in Camelot, but we will help in any way that we can," Merlin said as he gestured between himself and Marian.

John looked angry. "We're living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician, not children!" he complained.

"Children?" Marian asked, irritated. She was 30-years-old, not a child!

Offended, Elyan stepped up between the healers and placed his hands on their shoulders. "They have names: Merlin and Marian!"

Gwen turned to her friend. "They were appointed acting physicians by King Arthur himself."

"Where are they?" Merlin asked, ready to get it over with. So far, he didn't feel very welcome in Longstead.

John pointed them to the temporary ward that had been set up in the village longhouse. Merlin, Marian, and Gwen went to see to the patients while the knights set up their camp.

000

Merlin held a mirror to the face of one of the patients, checking for breath. He looked over to Marian, unsure and nervous.

As she gave him an encouraging smile, he turned to John. "They're alive, but only just. How long have they been like this?"

"Two or three days," the man replied. "We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference."

"And you've no idea what happened to them?" Gwen asked her friend.

John shook his head sadly. "No. It just strikes suddenly, without warning."

He looked at them worriedly. He was the village elder, so he was responsible for the others. His friends were on death's doorstep, and there was nothing he could do about it. John couldn't help but bear the weight of the world on his shoulders, though their fate rested in the hands of these young strangers.

Merlin saw John's worry and softened. He turned to Marian. "Well, we need to stimulate the blood flow. A poultice of patchouli oil should work," he said to her as she nodded in agreement. "And a tincture of belladonna…"

"…to stimulate the heart," she finished for him before turning to get the remedies from the medicine bag.

"Will it cure them? Will it... bring them back?" John asked softly.

"Let's see what the morning brings," Merlin cautioned. He didn't want to worry the man, but he also didn't want to give false hope. "Right now, we need hot water and plenty of blankets."

Gwen nodded. She felt some relief now that John had calmed some. Her confidence in her friends didn't waiver, but she hoped that they could find answers. Gwen left with John to go boil water and find blankets.

When they were alone, Merlin quickly turned to one of the patients and tried his magic. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!"

His eyes glowed, but nothing happened. Disappointed, he looked to Marian. "I guess there's no use in you trying?"

"It wouldn't do any good, Merlin. I don't even know these men. I have no emotional attachment," she explained. She felt so useless.

"Well, I guess we wait until morning? We can do some light reading in the meantime," he suggested as he pulled out several heavy books from his bag.

000

Later in the night, Marian and Gwen were asleep in the longhouse, near their patients. Merlin was still awake, reading through some of the books he brought with him and trying to figure out what was wrong with Longstead's men. He heard a noise outside and got up to go investigate, leaving Marian and Gwen asleep.

Marian awoke suddenly, drenched in sweat, and breathless. Her eyes squeezed shut as she willed herself not to remember the nightmare that had woken her up. She tried to not think of the battle she dreamt of, nor the distressed face of Gwaine has he lay dying in her arms. She took a deep breath, calming her heart. It had only been a dream, Gwaine was still alive and well, and there was no battle.

She looked around the longhouse. Longstead. She remembered now. They were in Longstead. Marian blew out the breath that she had been holding and stood to stretch. She needed fresh air and exercise. She looked around for Merlin, and, on seeing that he wasn't there, she decided to go for a walk. Maybe she would run into him outside, and he could distract her from the disturbing images replaying in her mind.

When she got outside, Marian looked up at the night sky. The Moon was full and bright. She rounded the corner of the building and ran into someone. Falling backward, she was caught before she hit the ground.

Gwaine held onto her arms and righted her. "Marian? What are you doing up?" he asked, concerned. He had just run into Merlin and now Marian. He wondered if anyone was getting sleep that night.

Rather than answering him, Marian wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. She was thankful that he had removed his chainmail as she pressed her face into his neck and shoulder.

Gwaine chuckled as he returned her embrace. "What's this for?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer, he pulled back. Holding her shoulders, Gwaine stooped slightly to look at her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, studying her face

She looked at him with large, sad eyes. "I… I had a nightmare, that's all. You…" she sighed. "You were killed, and there wasn't anything I could do to save you. I held you as you died in my arms."

Gwaine held her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her skin. "I'm fine, love. See? Still alive," he said as he smiled gently at her and pulled her close. "Do you want to go back to sleep, or do you want to stay awake for a while?"

"I don't think I could sleep, even if I wanted to. Will you sit with me? Maybe talk for a little bit to take my mind off of it?" she asked timidly. She was embarrassed that it had affected her the way it did, it had only been a dream.

"Of course, beautiful, anything you need," he said, pulling back.

He held her hand and led her over to a stack of hay bales. They sat down, shoulders touching. Gwaine looked around at the village in the moonlight and sighed in contentment.

"Thank you, Gwaine," she said after a moment of silence. "You are the noblest of noblemen."

Gwaine looked at her sharply. He hadn't told her where he had come from or about his father. And yet, she had called him a _noble_. Perhaps she was only teasing him?

Marian looked guilty. She guessed that now was as good a time as any to be honest with him. She gazed down at her feet, unwilling to look him in the eye. "I heard you and Merlin. Back when you first came to Camelot. You told him about your father being a knight and how your mother was left penniless when he was killed," she admitted.

"Ah," Gwaine replied. So she did know that he was a nobleman by birth.

Afraid that he was angry, she looked up at him. Instead of the frown she had expected, he was grinning at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened. I was just curious about you, and I couldn't really help myself and…"

Gwaine chuckled. "It's alright, beautiful. I would have done the same."

She looked up at the sky. "How old were you? When he died?"

Gwaine lifted his head to see what she was looking at and smiled. Of course, the Moon. "I was about five, I think. I don't really remember him."

"I'm so sorry," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

"It's alright. Not your fault," he looked down at her. "We ended up in a village much like this one. My sister was furious; she hated village life. But I loved it."

"Oh?"

"There were no tutors and no stuffy nobles. Just other children to play with and plenty of trouble to get into," he laughed. "I had my own gang. When we weren't helping harvest the crops or helping ourselves to the pies that the older women left in the window to cool, we were on campaigns to free the oppressed." At her confused look, he explained, "The pigs before they were sent to slaughter."

"What?" Marian laughed. "You… you set pigs free?"

"We did. I rounded up my best mates," he said as he leaned in conspiratorially. "And led them on a campaign. I had just learned where our dinner had come from and was horrified! Those poor pigs didn't deserve to become food, after all. So, one night, we snuck around to the old farmer's pen and let loose, not just his pigs, but his cows and chickens as well."

Marian laughed heartily at the image of a young Gwaine leading his friends in a charge to free the animals of the village. "Did you ever get caught?"

Gwaine laughed and looked down to the ground, nodding. "Couldn't sit down for a week."

"Why is it not surprising that the very noble Sir Gwaine was a troublemaker as a child?" she laughed with him. "You'd better be careful that you didn't get the mother's curse!"

He looked at her, confused. "The what?"

"Oh, erm… well, my mother put it on me. She said 'I hope someday that you have a child _just like you,_ no better, no worse!'" Marian explained.

"Were you also a troublemaker?" he asked.

Marian shook her head. "No, not a trouble_maker._ Trouble found me, not the other way around."

"So, nothing's changed, then?" he smirked at her.

"Hey, now! Watch it!" she laughed as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

He chuckled with her. "Well, anyway, you and Merlin are the only ones who know. It's not something I really want the others to know. I don't want to be treated any differently," he implored.

"I understand," she agreed.

His distrust of nobles was already known, though he made an exception for the King of Camelot and his fellow knights. She couldn't blame him, either. His mother had been treated abominably. But she hoped that he knew that not all nobles were terrible. He wasn't awful, though he was technically a nobleman.

Marian shivered in the brisk wind, and Gwaine stood, offering her his hand. "We'd better get you back to the warm longhouse."

She took his hand and squeezed. "You know, Gwaine, you are a good man," she told him, standing. "I know you don't like nobles, for a good reason, but you aren't like them. You're the best of men." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, embracing him gently. "I consider myself fortunate to not just know you, but to be your friend," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

He returned her embrace, holding her close, and taking a deep breath, he inhaled her scent. _I love you._ "I'm the lucky one, Marian," he said softly.

They held each other for a few more minutes before parting. He walked her back to the longhouse and bade her goodnight. She watched as he walked back to the camp in the moonlight. Her stomach did flips, and her heart fluttered when he turned to look back and smiled at her.

As Marian lay back down on her cot, she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Rather than battles and death, she dreamt of a small child, a little dark-haired girl, with chocolate eyes and a familiar smirk, who was leading the charge to free the pigs of Camelot.

000

The next day, Merlin checked on their patients. He held his fingers to one of the men's neck, while Marian and Gwen looked on.

"I barely feel a pulse," he said, disappointed. He had hoped that there would have been some improvement, at least.

John, the village elder, entered the longhouse hopeful. "How are they?" he asked.

The healers exchanged a pained look. There was no good news. "I'm afraid the treatments have had no effect," Merlin said solemnly.

"You mean they're dying," John translated.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. He looked at Marian and Gwen before continuing. "There's something at work here that I don't understand," he told them.

"Are you suggesting sorcery?" John asked, unsurprised.

"That's... possible, yes."

"I feared as much. The other night, when I found Aldref, I felt a... a presence. An evil in the air," the village elder admitted.

Merlin turned to Marian and Gwen. "We need to get back to Gaius. Only he can explain this."

"I agree," Marian said before going around the room to pack up.

Gwen left the longhouse to go let the knights know that they would be returning to Camelot. Merlin placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"We will figure this out. I promise you," he said with more confidence than he felt.

After they had packed up their belongings, Merlin, Marian, Gwen, and the knights set off back to Camelot with a promise to return with answers.

After half an hour of riding, Leon pulled up short next to a ravine in the middle of the forest when he saw smoke. Fearing that they were about to run into bandits, he dismounted and peered down into the gully.

"Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you," he ordered them quietly.

The others quickly did as he ordered and silently snuck to the edge of the ravine to look over.

"Bandits," Merlin confirmed.

Elyan nodded. "Looks like it."

"We'll skirt their camp. With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed," Leon suggested.

"Over there," Gwaine pointed to an area off to the side of the camp. Several men were standing in a circle, grabbing at a young woman. Her hands were bound, and she was screaming in terror.

Without a second thought, Gwaine drew his sword and jumped down the ravine, landing on one of the bandits. The other knights followed suit and began fighting the other men.

Merlin and Marian quickly followed while Gwen lagged behind. As one of the bandits held his club high, he ran toward the healers, prepared to strike. Merlin's eyes glowed, and the bandit fell, knocking himself out.

From behind, he heard Marian call out as another of the bandits grabbed her. She kicked and yelled as the bandit pulled her away from the others. He tried to quiet her by covering her mouth with his hand, but Marian bit down hard, causing him to drop her. When she landed, she turned and kneed him in his groin. The bandit recovered quickly and reached for her. Seeing her in danger, Gwaine rushed over and ran the man through, saving her from retaliation.

As the rest of the bandits fled for their lives, Gwaine flipped the hair from his face and clinked his sword with Elyan's in celebration.

"You alright, beautiful?" he asked.

She nodded and was about to answer when Percival called out to the others.

"Over here!"

The rest of them ran over to where he was crouched behind a tree and cradling the unconscious woman. She was in a tattered dress, her hands bound by rope.

"Looks like we're too late," he said softly.

Merlin reached over to feel the pulse on her neck.

"No, she's—"

The woman jolted awake and screamed in terror, pulling away from the young warlock.

"Hey, hey. Hey, it's all right. It's all right," Percival soothed.

Gwen and Marian crouched down next to them as the woman began to settle. She looked up at her rescuer, confused.

"We're Knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe," Percival assured her.

"Here," Gwen said as she untied the ropes around the woman's wrists. "My name's Gwen. What's yours?"

The woman looked over to Gwen. "Lamia. My name is Lamia."

Marian handed the medical bag to Merlin. They rummaged through to pull out some supplies to treat Lamia's rope burns.

"What happened to you, Lamia?" Gwen asked.

"I was traveling home, and the bandits took me," she replied, sobbing and pressing herself closer to Percival.

Merlin nodded to her hands. "Your hands. Did they do this to you?"

He reached out to tend to her wounds when she recoiled from his touch.

"Let me," Marian offered.

She gently took Lamia's arms and brought her wrists closer for inspection. The woman didn't recoil from her, but she squirmed under her touch. Leon laid his hand on Marian's shoulder to stop her. He took her place beside Lamia when Marian stood, and he reached out to comfort the woman.

"Are you strong enough to ride?" he asked. When she nodded, he turned to the others. "Then let's get out of here before they return."

Percival held Lamia as he rose and picked her up to carry her to the horses, the others following.

They rode through the forest until dusk. Percival stopped, afraid that Lamia was wearing herself out. Leon and Percival shared a silent look, and Leon stopped the others.

"We'll be safe here till the morning," Leon said.

They dismounted and prepared to make camp. Merlin held his hand out to Lamia to help her down from the horse.

"Here," he said to her.

Again, she recoiled from him. Angry, Percival roughly shoved Merlin away.

"Hey! Get away from her, Merlin," he said as he pulled Lamia into his arms and carried her off. "And stay away," he added.

"Percival!" Marian admonished as he stormed past her. Percival was ordinarily sweet and kind, but here he was possessive and rude.

Gwen went up to Merlin and put her hand on his arm. "Merlin, he didn't mean it. They're just tired, that's all," she said.

Merlin nodded his head and went back to his horse to unpack his camping roll. He was hurt. Percival was the kindest, most soft-spoken of knights. He sniffed quickly and swallowing his hurt, he turned back to his horse to gather his supplies.

They made camp for the night and settled in, with Percival taking the first watch.

000

The next morning, they awoke and had breakfast. Marian went to the nearby stream to refill her water bladder and wash before they set off. She was splashing water on her face when she heard someone come up behind her.

Gwaine crouched next to her and filled his water bottle.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she teased.

Gwaine didn't reply. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at her and stood. She watched in shock as he turned and left without so much as a _hello_.

She followed him back to the camp in confusion. Maybe he had a bad night and wasn't completely awake. Whatever his problem was, she was sure he hadn't meant to be rude to her. Marian found Merlin and helped him to pack.

Gwen bent down to Lamia and offered her a bowl of food. "Would you—" she tried before the young woman flinched away from her.

Gwen sighed and set the bowl down on the ground next to Lamia. "I'll just put it here."

She walked over to Merlin and Marian. "She still won't eat. No appetite at all. Poor girl," she told them.

"Pack your bags," Leon ordered brusquely. "We ride east with the rising sun."

The healers and Gwen shared a concerned look. "Wait... east? Camelot lies west of here," Merlin reminded the knight.

"Lamia has asked that we take her home," Elyan explained.

"No, we need to get Gaius," Merlin said. He didn't understand what was wrong with Leon. Their duty was to the people of Longstead.

"Gaius can wait," Gwaine said curtly.

"We were sent to help the people of Longstead. Their lives depend on us," Merlin reminded them.

Leon stormed over to Merlin. "You dare to question our judgment? You are not a knight! You're not even a physician! You're nothing but a servant! Come on!" he turned abruptly and stomped off to his horse.

"Leon!" Marian called angrily. She had never seen the good-natured knight so angry.

"Please! Listen! Merlin's right, we have to get back to—" Gwen started.

Elyan interrupted her. "Stay out of this, Gwen. It's none of your business," he told his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? We have to go get Gaius, or those men will die!" Marian yelled.

"Woman, for once in your life, just shut up and do as you're told!" Gwaine yelled at her.

Marian quickly closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him, seething. Merlin and Gwen looked on at the knights in shock. None of them were behaving normally. The knights gathered around Lamia and fawned over her as they went to the horses. Lamia looked over at Gwen and the healers and grinned.

Later after several hours of riding east, they stopped to water the horses. Leon grabbed his water bladder, heading over to Lamia. Gwaine stepped into his path and reached for the bladder.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?" Leon bit out, holding his bladder out of Gwaine's reach.

"Why don't you watch your damn tongue?" Gwaine replied angrily.

"You'd do well to learn some manners," Leon said as he stepped up close to Gwaine's face.

"Nothing I can learn from you, Leon," Gwaine said, shoving the other knight.

The healers and Gwen looked over from their horses, concerned about the knights' tempers.

"We'll see about that," Leon said, shoving Gwaine in return.

Marian looked over at Lamia. She was twirling her hair with a pleased smile on her face.

"Enough!" Merlin shouted, "What's got into you?"

Angry, Leon bumped into Gwaine as he walked past. Incensed, Gwaine drew his sword just as Leon drew his and the knights began to fight, sword clashing against sword.

Percival and Elyan pulled them apart, holding the angry knights back.

Lamia twirled her hair again, pleased.

"Great!" Merlin yelled angrily as he noticed a gash on Leon's arm.

"I'll get the medicine bag," Gwen offered.

Elyan and Percival let the other two go, and Merlin led Leon over to a boulder to sit while he tended to his wound.

Marian stormed over to Gwaine, angry at his rudeness and his temper. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him. "Why are you acting like this, Gwaine? You're supposed to be friends! Are you just going to fight everyone that pisses you off?" She couldn't understand what had gotten him so angry. This was a side of the knight that she had never seen, and she didn't like it.

Gwaine seethed at her. He turned to walk away, and she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back. "Gwaine!"

"Woman!" he yelled as he reached up and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing until she winced. "Mind your own affairs!" He tossed her roughly aside, throwing her into the tree beside them.

Her face crashed against the bark, and she dropped, bloody and unconscious.

"GWAINE!" Merlin yelled. He left Leon and rushed over to Marian.

Gwaine looked down at the unconscious healer and shrugged. He went over to Lamia to make sure that she was unharmed in the scuffle. Lamia was his only concern now.

Merlin looked over to Gwen in disbelief. What was happening to the Knights of Camelot?

000

Merlin had roused Marian and treated her bleeding nose and lip. After she was settled against a tree for the night, he went back to Leon and sewed up the deep cut on his arm.

"That needle's the size of a spear," Leon complained.

"I'm sorry, it's all I have," Merlin replied as he finished.

Gwen stepped up and wrapped Leon's arm. "There. Done," she told him.

"Thank you," Leon snarled as he tore himself from her and put his tunic back on.

She walked over to Merlin. "How is she?" she asked, nodding to Marian.

"She'll survive. That's more than I can say for Gwaine. I think she means to murder him," he said half-joking. He lowered his voice. "Leon and Gwaine, I've never known them to act like this."

"Elyan's the same. I hardly recognize him," Gwen agreed.

Merlin looked over to Lamia and turned back to Gwen. "I think it's something to do with her," he told her.

"Lamia?" Gwen asked, surprised.

Merlin watched as the knights fawned over Lamia. Gwaine wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and Percival offered her his water bladder.

"The knights are like brothers. Yet, they fight and quarrel like foes?" he said. "Besides, when have you ever known Gwaine to be so cruel to Marian? To physically hurt her?" He looked at Marian, then back to Gwen. "It started the moment we found her."

"But look at her," Gwen said doubtfully. "She's just a girl. How could she affect them this way?"

"I don't know," Merlin said as he shook his head.

000

The next morning, Percival awoke abruptly. Something felt off. It was already light, so they should have been awakened by whoever was keeping watch. He looked around the camp, his eyes searching. Elyan was missing. Panic rose from the pit of his stomach.

"Elyan?" he shouted, waking the rest.

Startled, Gwen stood. "He was supposed to be on guard. He should've woken us long before now. Elyan?"

The knights stood and walked around the camp, looking for clues. "Elyan! Elyan!" Leon called. When there was no answer, he turned to the others. "Gwen, you and Marian stay with Lamia. The rest of you come with me. Spread out."

The knights drew their swords and fanned out in the forest, searching. Before he left the camp, Merlin looked back at Gwen and Marian. Understanding his silent question, Gwen nodded to him. She would look after Marian for him.

"Don't worry," Lamia purred. "They'll find your brother soon enough."

Gwen shivered at the woman's tone and went over to her friend. Crouching in front of her, she checked on Marian. "Are you alright?"

The healer had two black eyes and a bruise forming on her cheek. Her eyes met Gwen's, and she nodded. "I'm just… confused… and angry," she told Gwen. "I never thought Gwaine could…" she swallowed hard. "I don't understand what's happened to them."

Gwen leaned in close and kept her voice low. "I think it was Lamia. They were fine until she turned up."

Marian glanced over at the young woman. Lamia twirled her hair and grinned. "You know what, Gwen? I think you're right."

Not long after they had left, the knights and Merlin returned, carrying Elyan between them.

"Oh, God, Elyan! What happened to him?" Gwen called out in despair as she rushed to her unconscious brother's side.

"I don't know. We found him like this," Leon told her.

Gwen walked over to Merlin and leaned in close to his ear. "Merlin! She did this. I know she did," she whispered as she nodded toward Lamia.

He nodded to her in understanding. "We need to get him back to Camelot now," Merlin said with all of the confidence he could muster. If only he could use his magic, he would make sure they all went back to the safety of Camelot.

Lamia stood and addressed them. "I know this area. There's a castle not far from here," she told them. "We could take shelter there. You… you could tend to your friend."

"Then lead the way," Leon agreed.

Merlin stood and walked over to the knight. "We don't need shelter. We need Gaius."

"He's right!" Gwen agreed as she went to check on her brother.

"Silence! Both of you! You have no say in these matters! You come with us or stay here. It's up to you. Let's go," Leon ordered as he went to pick up Elyan.

Marian stood and blocked Leon's path. "Leon," she said calmly. "Don't do this. Elyan needs medical attention."

He ignored her plea and shoved her roughly as he went past her. Leon and Percival carried Elyan between them with Gwaine following, his arm possessively around Lamia. She turned and glared at Marian as she passed.

Percival loaded Elyan onto his horse, taking extra care with him, while the other knights mounted their horses. Lamia took a seat in front of Gwaine, grinning evilly at Marian. Gwaine caught the healer staring at him and narrowed his eyes at her. He wrapped his arms around Lamia's waist and pulled at the reins of his horse.

Marian quickly turned away and went to mount her horse. As she lifted her foot to the stirrup, her vision blurred, and she felt dizzy. Seeing her wobble, Merlin rushed over to her and helped her into the saddle.

"Will you be alright?" he asked her.

"Nothing that punching a knight won't help," she tried to smile at him.

Merlin nodded. "My feelings, exactly."

They set off, following Lamia's direction.

000

They rode for hours, winding around the forest, not following any sort of distinct path. Gwen lagged behind them, occasionally ripping a piece of her tunic off and tying it around branches, bushes, and anything else she could. She hoped that Arthur would be out looking for them, and she meant to help him any way she could.

Marian rode silently behind the knights, glaring daggers at the back of their heads. The rational part of her knew that they didn't know what they were doing, that they were under some sort of enchantment. But the irrational part of her wanted to smack them all. So far, her irrational side was winning.

When they finally reached an old, ruined castle, they dismounted. Gwaine lifted Elyan onto his back and carried the unconscious man. They followed Lamia to a cave adorned with a broken and rusted iron gate.

"This way," Lamia said as she headed down the hill.

The others followed. Halfway down the hill, Marian lost her footing and slid the rest of the way down. Her trousers tore in several places, and she skinned her legs.

"Move your clumsy arse," Gwaine huffed from behind her. "Always in the way."

Marian looked on in shock and fumed as he walked past.

Gwen came up behind her and helped her stand. Marian gave her a grateful nod, and the women followed the rest into the mouth of the cave.

Finding torches at the mouth of the cave, Leon lit them and passed them around. When they entered the cave, Merlin grabbed Percival's arm to get his attention. He leaned in, speaking softly.

"This is madness, Percival," he said. "Elyan needs help. You know nothing about this girl. You have no idea where she's taking you."

Percival rose to his full height and peered down at Merlin. "You heard Sir Leon. We've no interest in your opinion. So keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you," he threatened.

He stormed off, leaving Merlin alone in the back of the group.

Suddenly, the torches went out, and they were thrown into darkness.

"Is everyone all right?" Leon asked.

Merlin's eyes glowed, and Marian's torch lit. She walked up to Leon and offered it to him.

He looked around to make sure everyone was still there. "Where's Lamia?" he asked, panicked. "Lamia?"

Leon and Percival rushed forward to try to find her in the dark and dank cave. When Gwaine saw the other knights take off, he stopped to let Elyan down from his back and handed him off to Gwen and Marian without a word. He then followed the others, calling for Lamia.

As they pushed forward into the adjoining castle, they entered a great hall filled with old skeletons.

"What is this place?" Merlin asked, disgusted.

"Whatever it is, it isn't safe. We need to find Lamia. She could be in danger," Leon said, worried.

"We're the ones in danger, Leon," Merlin countered. "She's brought us here to… She's led us to a trap!"

"That's a lie!" Percival yelled as he rounded on Merlin.

"She's poisoned your minds, and you can't see—"

"Enough!" Leon yelled at the young warlock.

Merlin tried to reason with them. "It was Lamia that attacked Elyan!"

Leon grabbed the front of Merlin's tunic. "I said ENOUGH!" he screamed as he threw Merlin to the ground.

"Stop, Leon! All of you just stop!" Marian yelled at them

"Please! My brother's hurt! We need to find him somewhere warm!" Gwen pleaded.

Leon left in a rage, with the knights following. Marian and Gwen followed closely behind Gwaine, still carrying Elyan between them. As they passed an alcove, Gwaine stopped abruptly, causing Marian to run into the back of him.

He turned and shot daggers at her. "Over here," he called out to Leon.

They entered the alcove and set Elyan down onto the ground. Gwen knelt beside her brother and checked his pulse; it was slow but steady.

"I'll make us a fire," Gwaine said. He began to search the alcove, finding a couple of wooden crates.

"Percival and I will search for Lamia," Leon told them. He approached Merlin and got in his face. "You will stay here, and you will do as Gwaine says. Do I make myself clear?" he ordered, droplets of spit flying from his mouth as he yelled.

Marian pushed herself between the knight and warlock. She looked up at Leon and glared. "Crystal," she said through gritted teeth.

Gwaine broke the wood crates and smiled menacingly at the healers.

000

Gwen pulled Elyan close and laid his head in her lap. She feared that he wouldn't make it if they didn't leave soon. His pulse was slowing, and his skin felt cool.

Marian stood just outside of the alcove, her temper boiling. She was afraid. Afraid of Lamia, afraid that Elyan might die, and afraid of the other knights. And that made her very angry. She never thought she would need to fear Gwaine, of all people. Marian had to keep reminding herself that he was enchanted, that this wasn't _her _Gwaine they were dealing with.

The others had been gone far longer than Merlin liked. He needed to go out there and make sure that Lamia hadn't hurt Leon and Percival too. He wondered what kind of creature she was. Or was she just a witch who preyed on men? Woman or creature, all he knew was that she was dangerous.

"We need more wood," Gwaine said, pulling Merlin from his thoughts.

"I'll go and get some," Merlin offered. It would be the perfect opportunity to check out the situation.

Gwaine laughed humorlessly at his suggestion. "No, you stay where you are. I'll go get it myself. You're not going anywhere," he said dangerously.

Merlin tried in vain to reason with his friend. "Gwaine, please listen to me. It's not safe for you out there."

Gwaine stepped up close to him, intimidating the younger man. "Are you trying to tell me my business?"

"No, I'm just saying that—"

"What?"

"Nothing," Merlin relented, turning his head away in fear.

"Gwaine!" Marian chided him. She pushed the knight away from Merlin.

"Woman, I told you once, stay out of my affairs," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"And I've told you, leave Merlin alone," she said, staring him down. Fear or no fear, enchanted or not, she wasn't going to let him bully Merlin.

Gwaine grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of his way. She refused to budge.

"Let go of me," she said, glaring at him.

"Why don't you make me," he smirked confidently.

Marian reared back and punched him in the face.

"Dammit, Marian!" he yelled as he let go of her and grabbed at his nose.

Marian bent in half and cradled her hand. "Quit acting like an asshole, and this wouldn't happen, Gwaine!"

He started forward, raging, but Merlin stepped in front of him and smiled.

"Firewood?" he asked the furious knight.

Gwaine's attention had been diverted easily enough. "Stay here," he ordered and took off, mumbling irritably about damn women and their right hooks.

"You okay?" Merlin asked Marian as he turned around.

She was shaking her hand. "A small price to pay for a moment's satisfaction," she grinned tightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Merlin turned to Gwen. "Gwen?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "If he doesn't get some help soon, he's not going to make it," she said.

000

Marian sat next to Gwen while Merlin kept watch. They hadn't heard from Gwaine for quite some time and were getting worried.

"I don't understand it," Gwen said, "Why have only the knights been enchanted? Why not us as well?"

"You're women," Merlin guessed.

"So?"

"All the victims have been men."

Gwen looked at him skeptically. "So why haven't you fallen under her spell?"

"I've just been lucky, I suppose," he shrugged.

"There must be a reason…" she wondered.

Merlin turned to her. "Maybe it's because I'm not a knight?"

"The three villagers weren't knights, either," Gwen replied.

"Who knows?"

Gwen shook her head at him. "There's something about you, Merlin. It's the way she looks at you… as if you were the enemy."

Marian knew exactly why. Merlin had magic. She was sure that Lamia could feel it from the start. If Gwen kept thinking aloud, she might even figure it out for herself, but Marian couldn't let that happen. She tried to think of something to break Gwen's focus. Luckily, or unluckily as it may be, a distant scream grabbed their attention.

"Whatever you do, don't leave this room," Merlin said to them as he started for the door.

Marian jumped up and followed him. "You're not going out there alone," she told him, determined. She turned to Gwen. "You'll be alright?" she asked.

Gwen looked frightened but nodded anyway. She had to stay with Elyan.

000

They followed the screams and wound their way through the labyrinth of the castle.

"You should really go back, Marian," Merlin said to her.

"The hell with that. You got my back, I got yours. That's just the way it is, Merlin, whether you like it or not." She smiled at him when he looked back at her. He grinned, relieved that she was there with him.

They heard a hissing sound and followed the noise to a small corridor. At the end of it, a knight stood, his back to them, leaning against a column.

"Gwaine?" Merlin whispered.

They approached the knight. Marian could tell from behind, it was indeed Gwaine.

"Gwaine?" Merlin whispered again.

He reached out and touched the knight's shoulder. Gwaine leaned over and fell back onto Merlin, limp and unconscious.

"Shit!" Marian gasped.

This was worse than she could imagine. How were they ever going to get out of this castle with everyone unconscious? She shuddered when she remembered the hall with the skeletons. Perhaps they wouldn't escape after all.

There was another scream, and Merlin panicked.

"I'll take him," she offered. "You go on. Save the others."

Merlin nodded as he pushed Gwaine to her. Marian bent down and let the knight fall over her shoulder. Merlin left quickly when there was another scream.

Marian tried to stand under Gwaine's weight but was having difficulty.

"Christ, Gwaine! What do you eat?" she asked, straining. "Well, I…," she took a step to return to Gwen. "…guess the… fifty…" she took another step. "…fucking… pounds of armor… aren't… helping," she finished as she walked a few more feet.

She slowly and arduously walked down the small corridor, and stopping to take a break, she leaned heavily on a column. "Now…" she said out loud. "Which… way?"

She held onto the knight over her shoulder and started down to the left. When she looked up to the end, she saw that there had been a cave-in some time ago. Realizing that she had gone the wrong way, Marian tried to turn to go back.

She took a misstep and toppled to the ground, with Gwaine on top of her. "Well," she breathed heavily. "Isn't… this… just wizard?" she bit out.

Marian tried to move him off of her but was having little luck.

"Goddammit, Gwaine!" she said as she struggled to move him. "Why do you… have to be… such… a fucking… idiot?"

Having made no progress, she stopped to rest. "You know I'm blaming you for this, right? You big, dumb, sexy idiot."

Since he was unconscious and couldn't hear her anyway, Marian opened the dam and poured out her soul. "Why I have to be falling for you, I'll never understand. But I am. And I shouldn't be. You know why?" she said as she calmed her breathing.

"_Why, beautiful?_" she imitated in a low, accented voice.

"Because not only do I have magic, to which the sovereign that you have pledged your loyalty is opposed, but I haven't even been fucking born yet. You're, what, 1500 years too old for me?" She looked down at him to make sure he was still unconscious.

"_What's age matter when you're in love? Alone in a dark corridor? Let me show you I'm just as vigorous as any young man,_" she imitated Gwaine again, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, Gwaine, I know you're right. But what if I disappear? What if I get sent back to the future? How can either of us survive that kind of heartache?"

Having rested, she decided to try to lift him again.

"And… besides… is it love? I wouldn't know, I've…" she got him sitting up, "never been… ugh!" she fell back down.

This time, though, Gwaine had rolled to the side and was off of her completely. "I've never been in love before. Goddamn heavy-ass knight."

She stood and stretched her aching muscles before crouching down next to him. Marian grabbed his arms and pulled him into a sitting position.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I care for you a great deal. And as much as I'm attracted to you, as much as I'd love to sleep with you, and believe me, I think about that _all the damn time_,I have to protect both our hearts." She pulled him over her shoulder and stood painfully. "So… we'll have… to remain… just… friends, settling… for stolen… kisses… and nightly… pleasures… alone."

The castle shook, and dust fell from the ceiling. "Fuck. We're never getting out of here, huh?"

She meandered through the maze of corridors for a few more minutes before, by some miracle, she was met by another Knight of Camelot.

"Sir Caradoc! Am I pleased to see you!" she said brightly as he rushed forward and took Gwaine from her.

"This way, Marian! The king has come to your rescue!"

000

Sir Caradoc had been correct. Arthur and a large company of knights had set out looking for them several days ago. Gwen's clues had worked, and the king found the missing knights. The Lamia, a creature known for preying on men and feeding on their life force, was vanquished. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon were carried out of the castle and taken to Longstead, where Gaius awaited.

The physician had cured the villagers and treated the knights. He offered to find some leeches for Marian's bruised face, but she declined. It had been too long since her injury to do any good anyway.

She was waiting in the longhouse for the knights to awaken when Arthur came in to check on his men.

"How are they doing?" the king asked.

"I have given them the same compound that cured the villagers, sire. They're fortunate that you got to them when you did," Gaius said gravely.

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur clapped Gaius on the back and turned to Percival. The large knight had opened his eyes, surprised to be back in the village. He held out his hand to the king, and they clasped arms.

When Arthur turned to leave, he saw Marian sitting in a corner. He approached her quietly and winced when he saw the extent of her bruising.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, pointing to her face.

"Immensely, sire," she replied dryly.

He had angered when he first saw that she had been beaten. It was against everything he believed for a man to hit a woman. Marian had refused to tell him which knight had done it, but he had his suspicions.

"I hear that Gwaine has you to thank for his matching set?" he asked.

They both looked over at the unconscious knight. He had two black eyes and a swollen nose. Marian chuckled.

"He does. Though he probably won't _actually_ thank me for it," she said, smiling at the king.

"Gaius said they were enchanted. That they had no control of their actions," he tried to make an excuse for the besotted knight, so maybe Marian wouldn't be upset with him. Though, Arthur knew Gwaine would be upset enough for both of them. Nothing anyone said would help when Gwaine found out he was the cause of Marian's injuries.

"I'm not angry with him, Arthur, if that's what you're worried about," she assured him.

"So, then you know that to get in this state, he had to have kissed the Lamia?"

"What?" Marian looked shocked.

She had all but confirmed his suspicions about her feelings for the man. Arthur chuckled as she glared at Gwaine. He clapped her on the back and left the longhouse.

000

As evening set in, all of the knights awoke from their comas. Marian came in the longhouse, carrying a bowl of supper for each of them. She handed the food out to Leon, Percival, and then Elyan. When she reached Gwaine, he took the bowl from her and stared guiltily at her face.

"Marian, I…" he didn't know what to say. He had nearly lost it when he found out he had been the one to cause her injuries. The guilt ate away at him as he looked at her black eyes, her bruises, and her cut lip. He had promised her she would always be safe with him and that he would never harm her. He didn't see how she would ever trust him again or how she could ever forgive him. He couldn't even forgive himself.

When he reached his hand out to her face, she pulled back, and a look of hurt crossed over him. She sighed. She wasn't afraid of him, but he had reached for the injured side. To smooth things over with him, and to let him know she forgave him, she grabbed his other hand and brought it to the part of her face that wasn't bruised. She leaned into his touch and place her hand over his. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly as she nuzzled the palm of his hand. She had _her _Gwaine back.

"It's alright, Gwaine. I promise," she said to him.

"No, it's not. I behaved…" he trailed off. The memories were fading, like a dream. "I was…" Most of the details were gone. He remembered feelings and voices, but not conversations or actions.

"Gwaine," she stopped him with her fingers on his lips. "I gave as good as I got, so don't worry about it." She pointed to his face, grinning.

He reached up and gingerly touched his nose. "_You_ did this?" he asked, bewildered.

Marian's face fell, believing he was cross with her. She nodded her head in answer, hoping he would forgive her for punching him.

"Well done, beautiful! Well done!" He smiled brightly, wincing at the pain in his nose. He was proud that she had stood up to him and defended herself.

With that settled between them, he turned his attention to his bowl. "I'm starving!" he proclaimed before shoveling a large spoonful in his mouth. "How did I get out of the castle, anyway?" he asked with a mouthful of stew.

"Well, I carried you most of the way," she answered.

"That can't have been easy, eh?"

Marian laughed. "Not at all. I fell and was trapped under you and all that armor. I didn't think I'd ever get up again."

Gwaine smirked at her. "Well, isn't that just wizard?"

Marian looked sharply at him. Surely he hadn't heard her? Had he? No.

"Fuck."

000

**Author's Notes:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! - _I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Lancelot du Lac**

Marian had spent the morning stocking up on her herbs from the garden. She was tying bunches together for drying when Gwen entered the physician's chambers.

"Gwen! How are you?" she greeted.

Gwen could hardly contain herself. She smiled brightly at the healer and sat on the bench across from her.

"Is everything alright?" Marian asked her friend. "You look like you're ready to burst!"

"Oh, Marian! It's such wonderful news!" she gushed. "Arthur's asked me to marry him!"

Surprised, Marian dropped the bundle of nightshade that she was preparing to dry and rushed over to Gwen's side. She knelt beside her friend and grasped her hands.

"Oh, my God! That's… that's marvelous!" she exclaimed as she hugged the younger woman. "Honestly, it's about time."

Gwen pulled back and playfully smacked Marian on the shoulder. "Be nice," she laughed.

"Oh, I am being nice! The dunderhead should have proposed ages ago!"

000

It was a short engagement. Less than a week later, there was a tourney in Camelot, leading up to Arthur and Gwen's wedding. Though Marian hated how violent the tourneys could get, she was enjoying watching as Arthur and the knights rode through the arena, catching circlets made of ribbon and offering them to the future queen.

Marian was happy for her friends. No two people deserved each other more than Arthur and Gwen. As she cheered Gwaine on his horse, Marian fantasized about what her life would have been had she been able to love freely. Would she want such a show of affection, with the whole kingdom invited?

She watched as Gwaine lifted the visor on his helmet, and with the ribbon circlet hanging loosely on the end of his lance, he thrust his offering up to the royal box and to Gwen's waiting hands. Marian blushed when he turned his horse and caught her eye, winking from beneath his helmet.

No, she definitely wouldn't want such a spectacle. She imagined that if she were to marry anyone, it would be Gwaine. That thought startled her. She'd never considered marrying anyone before, least of all Gwaine. But if she were to marry him, she'd want some sort of private ceremony, something intimate between lovers. Marian relaxed and indulged in her forbidden fantasy. Surely daydreaming wouldn't hurt.

She was startled from her thoughts as Gwaine left the field, and another knight took his place, ready to catch another circlet. She didn't recognize the knight's armor, though he rode beautifully. After Gwen removed the circlet from his lance, the knight took off his helmet.

Marian's hand flew to cover her mouth as she gasped in surprise. It was Lancelot, back from the dead. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Not only was it a shock to see him alive, but knowing what she knew of the legends, this didn't bode well for the betrothed couple.

000

That night, Lancelot had been invited to dine with the king and the other Knights of the Round Table in the king's private dining hall. Gwen and Agravaine were also in attendance. Marian and Merlin had been invited as well… in a way. Merlin stood behind the king, ready to serve him, while Marian stood down at the other end of the table, near Lancelot. Gaius had _kindly_ volunteered her services when the regular servant had taken ill.

She held onto the wine jug tightly as Lancelot recounted his tale.

"I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like," he told the men.

"We're just pleased to see you. Well, pleased and amazed," Arthur laughed, the other men joining.

"I owe everything to the Madhavi people," he explained. "When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy." He smiled and continued, "And I was certainly that."

Marian's brow knitted as she listened to her resurrected friend. His tale sounded too rehearsed to her ears. As someone who has had to hide her own secrets, Marian was sure she recognized a lie when she heard one.

"Where did they find you?" Leon asked curiously.

Marian watched the other knights as Lancelot answered. They were all attentive, only Gwaine continuing to eat. It seemed as though they believed him.

"On one of the silk road passes, high in the Feorre Mountains," Lancelot replied.

"Cenred's kingdom," Elyan said knowingly.

Marian knew then that there was little truth in Lancelot's story. There was no way an unarmed man would survive in Cenred's kingdom, especially traveling with the peaceful people of the Madhavi. No, the lawless men of Cenred's kingdom would have run them through easily enough.

"I traveled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how: by the sword," Lancelot smirked while the others chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, catching Gwaine's attention. He watched her watching Lancelot. The faces she was making as she listened to Lancelot amused him. First, she looked concerned, and then confused, followed by… was that disgust? No, it was displeasure. Gwaine had learned to recognize the many emotional facets that Marian wore on her face daily.

"Then I slowly made my way north," Lancelot finished.

"You made your way home," Arthur said, smiling as he held Gwen's hand.

Lancelot nodded in reply.

"We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always," the king told him.

"It is, indeed, good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast," Lancelot said as he motioned to Marian to refill his goblet.

When she had finished, he dismissed her as if he didn't know her and stood to begin his toast. Marian's frown deepened. The Lancelot she had known would never be so callous to a servant, especially one who was a friend.

"To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot," Lancelot said, raising his glass.

The others followed suit, raising their goblets and toasting to Camelot.

"To Camelot," Arthur said as he raised his own goblet and drinking.

Marian looked to Merlin, unsettled. They both silently agreed that there was something fishy about the resurrected knight.

000

As everyone filed out of the dining chamber, Marian and Merlin began clearing up. They stacked the plates and were starting to clear away the leftover food when Arthur bellowed for Merlin.

The warlock looked up at Marian apologetically. He hated to think he would be leaving her to clear all of this on her own.

She smiled softly at him. "Go," she encouraged.

"Thanks!" Merlin nodded and rushed out of the room.

When Gwaine saw Merlin had left Marian all on her own, he went back to the dining hall. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Only if you don't mind. It's a long way to the kitchens," she replied as she stacked platters and utensils on a large tray.

"Not at all," Gwaine said, smiling. "So, beautiful," he began. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "It seems you aren't so pleased with Lancelot being back?"

"I… Oh God, was it that obvious?" she asked him, embarrassed.

Gwaine chuckled. "Only to someone who knows you as well as I do. I can read you as easily as a book," he said as he gathered the goblets from the table.

"Something just doesn't seem right, you know? All that stuff about the Madhavi people being in Cenred's kingdom? That just can't be true, can it?" she asked him.

"Well, we have lost touch with them, so perhaps they sought refuge there."

Marian set the jug of wine she was carrying down. "Would you just listen to yourself? The Madhavi people seeking _refuge_ in Cenred's kingdom?"

"Well…"

"I mean, maybe when Cenred was alive. He probably would have found some way to exploit them in return for safe passage. But it's near lawless there now!" she said with her hands on her hips. "Well, more lawless than before. There's no way _they'd_ survive, much less an unarmed man newly reborn from death!"

Gwaine chuckled as he walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "I think you're over-thinking things, beautiful. It's just Lancelot," he said as he bent down and kissed her brow.

"Right," she said, unconvinced as she turned to pick up one of the food-laden trays. Gwaine picked up the other tray, and they headed down to the kitchens. "He wasn't acting like Lancelot," she pouted as they walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked, grinning. He was happy to have his friend back and couldn't understand why Marian was so worried.

She looked up at him, embarrassed. "He was, well… he was rude," she hoped she didn't sound as petty as she thought she sounded. "He didn't say thank you or acknowledge me or anything. We were friends for crying out loud!"

"He's probably just tired, is all. Don't worry yourself, love," he said to her as they reached the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" Audrey, the cook, yelled when she saw Marian enter. "Oh! Sir Gwaine!" she softened as the knight came through the door. "How can I be of service on this lovely evening?"

Marian glared at Gwaine as he returned the cook's smile. "Just bringing these down from the king's dining hall," he said as he showed her the trays.

Audrey giggled. It sounded odd to Marian's ears, a girlish giggle coming from a matronly woman nearly twice her age. "Oh, you can set them over there. I'll get one of my girls to take care of them on the morrow," she said, grinning at the handsome knight as he passed. Her face dropped to a scowl as Marian walked by.

They left their trays over on one of the counters and walked out of the kitchens, but not before Gwaine had the chance to bow and kiss the cook's hand as he left.

"Ugh," Marian growled after they started back up the stairs. "That woman _hates_ me!"

"Nonsense!" Gwaine called from behind her. "Audrey is a lovely woman. You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?" Marian scoffed. When she reached the landing, she turned on him. "Jealous of what? Her meanness? Or her screeching? Or her… her… meanness?"

Gwaine laughed heartily. "You know, beautiful, if you want me to flirt with you, all you need do is say so," he said as he walked past her.

"I… Why you… you…" she stuttered as she tried to come up with an appropriate insult.

She followed him into the corridor and stepped into his path, blocking him. He leaned in closer, grinning down at her. He smelled of leather and musk, and all she wanted to do was grab his face and kiss him into oblivion.

"Me, what?" he asked, smirking at her discomfort.

"You… flirting cabbage-head!" That wasn't her best, and she knew it.

Gwaine's grin widened. "Goodnight, beautiful," he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Dropping her hand, he turned toward his chambers and left her in the corridor.

000

Marian didn't go to her chamber; instead, she went to see Gaius, hoping to get his opinion on the matter of Lancelot's return. She had just greeted the physician and sat down on a bench when Merlin came out of his room with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, no," Gaius said as Merlin began to pace. "I've seen that face before."

"I want to believe that everything is fine," Merlin started. "And that we really have Lancelot back."

"It certainly looks like him," Gaius said.

"But doesn't _act_ like him," Marian pouted.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed as he nodded toward Marian. "Exactly!"

"What is it?" Gaius asked, looking between them.

Merlin stopped pacing and crouched in front of them. "I don't know," he said. "Something's wrong." Lowering his voice, he continued, "When he was telling his story, I sensed it. The way he greeted me, that made me suspicious. But what happened just now, that's made me sure." He looked back at the door to his room, where Lancelot was sleeping and sighed. "He forgot I had magic. Lancelot would never do that."

"Strange, indeed. Give him time," Gaius said.

"Time to what?" Marian asked. "Gaius, he didn't even recognize me at supper."

"Perhaps his memory has been damaged?" the older man suggested.

"Or altered…" Merlin said suspiciously.

Whatever the reason, they would have to wait to find out why the man sleeping in Merlin's room wasn't acting like the Lancelot they all knew.

000

The next day the tourney began in earnest. The knights battled each other in jousting competitions, the winner moving up until there would only be two remaining. Marian was kept busy treating injuries right outside of the field. She was happy that she didn't have to be in a tent so she could watch and keep an eye on Lancelot.

She had just finished patching up Sir Bors, who had lost to Sir Gwaine, when Gwen came up to her.

"Lancelot's next, isn't he?" the younger woman asked.

Marian cocked a curious eyebrow at her friend. "Are you okay with him being here?" she asked.

"Of course!" Gwen answered quickly. "Why wouldn't I be? He's a friend."

Marian nodded slowly, suspicious of how hastily Gwen had replied. She looked down at her arm and saw a silver bracelet. "That's new," she stated with a pointed look.

Gwen followed her gaze. She was looking at the silver bracelet. "Oh," she laughed nervously. "This? Lancelot gave it to me."

"Gwen, be careful."

"As a token for good fortune in my marriage to Arthur, that's all," Gwen gave her a tight smile, then walked back up to the stands to take her place in the royal box.

Marian's brow furrowed in concern. She hoped that nothing would come of Lancelot's return and Gwen's evident agitation.

000

That evening, after their duties had been completed, Merlin and Marian sat down with Gaius to eat their supper.

"Mm..." Merlin commented as he took a bite. "Chicken is good. Nice broth. What do you know about necromancy?"

Marian choked on her broth. Gaius's spoon clattered to the bowl as Merlin pounded on Marian's back.

"What?" the physician asked.

"Well, you know lots… about lots of things, don't you?" the young warlock said.

Gaius fixed Merlin with a stern stare. "Necromancy is the most dangerous of all magical practices," he said sternly. "Even in the days of the Old Religion, such sorcery was viewed with the utmost suspicion. I know I'm going to regret asking this, Merlin, but why do you want to know?"

Merlin looked back at the closed door to his room. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "I think that someone has raised Lancelot from the dead."

Gaius considered the accusation. "By _someone_, I presume you mean Morgana?" he asked.

Merlin nodded.

Gaius sighed and continued, "The old legends do speak of such creatures. They call them shades. Poor, tormented souls summoned from their rest by the necromancer's art."

"So, it is possible?" Merlin asked.

"Even if it is possible, we have no way of knowing for sure," Gaius said, shaking his head.

Merlin reached down to the floor and pulled up a thick book. On the front cover, the title shined in gold lettering, _The Art of Necromancy_. He looked between Gaius and Marian, his eyebrows raised.

"Or do we?" Gaius asked.

000

The three healers scoured through _The Art of Necromancy_ and found a passage on revealing shades. They needed to paint a spiral on the floor and incant a spell. When a shade would walk over the spiral, he would be revealed. Marian shuddered as she looked at the illustration in the book. It showed a man with a skeleton in place of flesh as he walked across a spiral.

Merlin got to work on painting the spiral as Marian kept watch by his chamber door. Gaius, tired from the events of the day, laid down on his cot to rest.

When he was finished with the spiral, Merlin said the incantation. The paint glowed red and then faded.

Marian heard movement within Merlin's chamber. "He's awake!" she hissed as she rushed over to Gaius's bedside to wake him.

"It's time," Merlin whispered to them.

The three ran over to the broom cupboard and hid inside. They watched through cracks in the door as Lancelot emerged from the room and walked across the spiral. The paint glowed red, and in place of the flesh of his face, Lancelot's skull was visible. It had been confirmed, Lancelot was a shade.

They stepped out from the cupboard as Lancelot left.

"I didn't want it to be true," Merlin said dejectedly.

"I know. We all wanted him back," Gaius said. "This man's a shadow of his former self. A shadow with ill intent."

"Do you think he means to harm Arthur?" Merlin asked them.

"Not physically," Marian replied.

"What do you mean? Is this to do with the legends?" Merlin asked curiously.

Marian nodded. "I'm afraid I haven't told you everything," she sighed as she looked between them. "In the legends, Lancelot… steals Guinevere from Arthur. They have a love affair while Arthur is on a long quest. She's sentenced to die, but at the last moment, Lancelot saves her, and they ride away from Camelot forever."

"But Arthur isn't on any quest," Merlin reasoned.

"Well, whatever his reason for being here, it can't be good," Gaius said.

000

The tourney continued the next day. Merlin and Gaius stood to the side of the field, watching Lancelot to make sure he didn't harm anyone. That left Marian alone to tend to the injured. Thankfully, the injuries thus far had been minor, so she was able to watch the action.

She saw that Gwaine was up next, and her heart fluttered annoyingly. She hated that he had this effect on her, but damn did he look enticing in all of that armor, seated on his horse. She grinned at her immodest thoughts as he took his place.

She sobered quickly when she saw that he was to face Lancelot. Though she had guessed that the shade's intentions were more to do with Gwen than anything, she still worried that Gwaine would be hurt. The knights took off, riding toward one another, lances in position.

When they reached the middle of the track, their lances hit their mark, both shattering. Lancelot continued to ride while Gwaine was knocked from his horse. His foot caught in the stirrup, and he was dragged several yards until the mount slowed and then stopped.

Marian started forward but froze when Lancelot got off of his horse and helped Gwaine to his feet. The injured knight limped over to Marian's make-shift hospital and sat heavily into the chair beside her.

"Damn!" he swore under his breath.

Marian knelt next to him and helped him remove his helmet. "Where do you hurt?" she asked the agitated knight.

"My pride," he complained.

Marian chuckled. "No, Gwaine, where on your body?"

He tried to remove his armor but winced when he lifted his left arm. "My arm," he finally replied.

Marian nodded. "Let me get this off of you, and I'll take a look."

She glanced back at the field. Thankfully Lancelot wasn't there. Instead, Arthur faced off with Leon.

"Can't wait to get me undressed, can you?" Gwaine smirked at her as she began to unbuckle the plate armor.

"Behave, or you'll do this on your own," she admonished.

He tensed, not meaning to insult her. When he looked up and saw that she was grinning, Gwaine relaxed. He loved the easy way that they flirted with each other.

After the plate armor was removed and his chainmail pulled from his torso, Marian felt around his left arm. She lifted the left side of his tunic over his head to give her a better view of the injured appendage. Gwaine sat there, enjoying her attentions and silently grinning from ear to ear as her hands roamed his bare skin.

Marian stood and walked over to the table, grabbing a bandage.

"It's just a small strain. Take it easy today, and you should feel better by the morning," she said as she wrapped his shoulder.

"Could be worse," Gwaine said, irritated that he had gotten hurt. He gently pulled the tunic back over his head.

Marian knelt before him and grabbed his face in her hands, making him look at her. "It could have been a lot worse, you big dumb idiot! Why do you do this? You could have broken your neck, and then where would I be?" She looked alarmed at what she had said. "You! Where would _you_ be?"

Gwaine grinned and held her hands. "It's all part of the job, sweetheart."

"Hmph!" she scoffed as she let go of him and stood. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this whole thing was made up just to try to impress the ladies you knights fancy!"

"Who said it wasn't?" he asked, winking at her.

Marian rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped as her attention was drawn to the field.

"Goddammit!" she swore. Arthur had been facing off with Lancelot, and she hadn't even paid attention.

Gwaine craned his neck to see the field. "What's happened?"

"Arthur is going against Lancelot, but he's been hurt!" Marian said worriedly.

Arthur was leaning forward on his horse. He painfully reached down and took a fresh lance from the stable lad attending him.

"Is he yielding?" Gwaine asked, concerned.

"No, of course not. You know Arthur. The most stubborn of all of you," Marian replied angrily.

"I'm sure Lancelot won't really harm him, Marian. It's a friendly tourney," Gwaine tried to comfort her. When she answered him with a scowl, he continued. "You don't trust him, do you?" he asked as he stood to walk up next to her and watch.

"He came back from the dead. That's not anything that can happen naturally," she said as Arthur and Lancelot went to the ends of the track, prepared to face off again.

Startled by her answer, Gwaine looked over at her. "You think he's using magic?"

"Someone is," she answered cryptically.

Gwaine still couldn't see why Marian was so upset about Lancelot returning. As far as he could tell, Lancelot was his old self. He grimaced at her. "I really hope that if I die and come back, you'll give me the benefit of the doubt."

They watched as the horses on the field took off. "Gwaine, if you died, I would be dead as well, so we don't have to worry about that," she said, unthinking.

He looked at her sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

Realizing her mistake, Marian blushed. "I… You… all I mean is that I would be dead from trying to save your sorry ass. That's all."

Gwaine smirked at her and then turned his attention back to the field. As Arthur and Lancelot rode toward each other, lances in place, Marian reached out and nervously grabbed Gwaine's hand. The riders met in the middle, but Lancelot didn't engage; instead, he lifted his lance high and yielded the tourney to the injured king.

Marian released Gwaine's hand, embarrassed at having grabbed it in the first place. The injured knight looked on at the men on the field and smiled.

"See, beautiful? Lancelot has yielded. The perfect gentleman," he said to her.

"Uh-huh," she said, distracted. "Perfect gentleman…"

Lancelot knelt before the king, and they parted ways on friendly terms. Marian waited with bated breath. Something terrible was going to happen, she was sure of it.

000

It was the middle of the night when there was a soft knock at Marian's door. She reluctantly climbed out of her warm bed and went to open it. Gwaine stood in the corridor before her, a worried look on his face.

"Gwaine? What's the matter?" Marian asked.

"Get dressed, Marian. You'll want to come to the council chamber," he replied, thin-lipped.

Marian's brow knitted in confusion. "What? Why?"

Gwaine looked to his feet, he couldn't face her and break her heart. Gwen was her best friend. He sighed and held her hands, his thumb caressing her knuckles, and softly, he told her.

"Gwen and Lancelot have been caught. There's to be in an inquiry."

When he looked back up at her, he wasn't prepared for the look of resignation that was on her face. He had expected her to yell and scream and throw her fists in the air at the unfairness of it all.

"I see," she replied. "I'll just be a minute."

If Gwaine didn't know any better, he'd have thought that she had known that this would happen.

After she emerged from her chamber dressed, they started down the corridor and to the stairs. Gwaine watched her cautiously.

"Forgive me, but you don't seem surprised," he said to her.

Marian swallowed hard, trying to keep back tears. "I'm not," she answered shortly.

"Why not?" Gwaine asked her, genuinely curious.

"I said I didn't trust him. And now we know why," she looked at Gwaine when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And Gwen?"

"I don't know, Gwaine."

He took her hand and led her closer to him. They stopped before they reached the council chamber doors. When he looked down at her, he saw the fear and anguish on her face. She was obviously scared for her friend. Gwaine sighed and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in comfort, and kissed the top of her head.

Marian gratefully returned his embrace. "Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded and released her. As more council members arrived, the guards opened the doors to the chamber. Gwaine and Marian walked in and took their places on opposite sides of the room, Gwaine with the other knights and Marian with Gaius and Merlin.

At the head of the room beside the throne stood Agravaine, looking immensely proud of himself. Gwen was brought in to the middle of the room, her face wet with fresh tears, and flanked by Camelot's guards. Marian thought that all of this was a bit much but stood there silently.

Agravaine nodded to the guards, and they shoved Gwen roughly to the cold, stone floor just as the chamber doors opened, and the king entered.

Arthur went to stand behind the throne, never turning to face the council. Marian could feel the anger and hurt radiating off of him.

When he finally did speak, it was with a soft but dangerous voice. "You will leave, please."

The guards flanking Gwen turned and left.

"All of you," Arthur's voice echoed in the room. When no one moved, he spoke louder. "Now."

Marian looked from Merlin to Gwaine, hesitant to leave her friend to face the consequences alone.

Gwaine walked up to her, placing his hand on the small of her back and gently pushing her toward the door. "We must leave, Marian," he said softly.

She looked back at Gwen, still kneeling on the floor. "Yes…" she said, distracted.

Agravaine was still standing beside the throne. As she was pushed from the room, Marian gave the king's uncle a look that could kill a man.

A moment later, as Gwaine was escorting Marian back to the physician's chambers, they were startled as Agravaine stomped moodily past them. Marian grinned hatefully at his back. Apparently, he too was asked to leave Arthur and Gwen.

000

With a promise to tell them as soon as he heard any news, Gwaine left the three healers in the physician's chambers to stew. Marian paced up and down the room, agitated and angry. She knew this would happen, and yet she did nothing!

"Marian, quit blaming yourself. This isn't your fault," Merlin said, trying to calm her down.

"I knew this would happen! I even said as much. Dammit!"

"And what do you think you could have done, dear girl?" Gaius asked her. He was sitting at one of the tables, trying to read through the necromancy book. He wasn't sure how, but he believed that they may have to take care of Lancelot's shade themselves.

"Lock her in her home? In my room? Something!"

"We don't even know why Gwen did what she did, though," Merlin reasoned.

Marian stopped pacing just as the door to the chamber opened. Gwaine stepped in looking mournful and looked to the three healers, his gaze resting on Marian. The knight took a deep breath before speaking.

"Arthur's banished her from Camel—"

He didn't even get to finish before Marian bolted for the door.

"Marian, wait!" Gwaine reached out to grab her but missed. "Damn!"

He was unable to tell which way she had gone. He guessed that she would head to Gwen's home to say goodbye, so he went to follow her outside, never realizing that instead, Marian had dashed down the corridor, heading straight to the king.

000

"Arthur!" Marian called out to the king as he stormed down the corridor.

He stopped, lowering his head in irritation, he didn't need this right now. Arthur turned to face the healer.

"What is it, Marian?" he asked, exhausted.

"You've banished her? Banished Gwen?"

"This isn't your concern," he said and turned back to continue to his chambers.

"But it is! She's my friend, Arthur!"

"Marian…" Arthur stopped. He rubbed his temple as he turned to face her. His head ached almost as much as his heart. He didn't think he could argue anymore.

"You should sleep on it," she suggested. "Don't banish her. You've been through a lot today, Arthur. You can work things out once you've rested, once you have a clear head."

"I've made my decision, and it's final."

"But Arthur, it's the wrong decision!" Marian pleaded with the king.

"Who are you to tell me it's wrong, huh? You aren't a king! You aren't a leader!" he raised his voice so that it echoed through the corridor.

"I may be an outsider, but I can still see when two people are desperately in love!" she countered.

"Can you? Can you really? The woman who secretly pines after the man she loves? The woman too afraid to follow her own heart? No, Marian, you have no place giving advice on love," the king retorted.

Marian was taken aback. When he looked at her, it was if he was seeing her soul. She blinked, unable to stand his forlorn look. Arthur didn't know how right he had been about her.

"I don't… Stop talking nonsense, Arthur! I'm talking about you and Gwen! You belong together!"

"When you decide to do something about Gwaine, then we can talk."

"Gwaine? What does he have to do with it?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Just leave me, Marian. I'm tired."

"For fuck's sake, Arthur! Listen to reason!"

"Where do your loyalties lie, Marian?" the king asked dangerously. "With your king or your friend?"

Marian looked at him angrily. "How dare you!"

"Guards!"

He'd had enough. When his guards arrived, Arthur instructed them to take Marian down to the dungeon and lock her in a cell.

000

On his way out of the castle, Gwaine saw two guards walking toward the dungeon with a woman between them. His heart dropped when he realized that it was Marian. When she passed him, she didn't even look at him. Her face, red with anger, was as emotionless as a statue.

Gwaine turned from the door and ran back up the stairs, taking three or more at a time. He needed to find the king.

"Sire?" Gwaine called out just as Arthur had reached his chamber door.

"Not you too!" Arthur yelled in frustration. He couldn't take any more unsolicited advice.

"No, I…" Gwaine said as he held his hands up in defense. "I saw the guards with Marian."

"I'm afraid I had to, Gwaine. I'm sorry," Arthur said before reaching for the handle and opening the door.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur didn't answer. Instead, he gave Gwaine a withering look and then entered his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

000

Marian was sitting in the cold, damp cell, her knees tucked under her chin, watching as feet went past the window. Sadly, there was no clear view of the sky, only the stones of the courtyard above. She would have liked to see the Moon that night. Marian desperately needed someone to talk to, and the Moon was always a good listener.

She was going to miss Gwen a lot more than she realized. In all of Camelot, Gwen was the one who understood her the most. Even though Marian had never divulged her secret about her magic or where she was really from, she was able to talk to Gwen about everything else, everything in her heart.

Tears silently rolled down her face as she thought about where Gwen might go and how she might never see the young woman again. The legend hadn't been exact, but it had been correct. Lancelot would lead to Gwen's banishment from Camelot.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked as he entered the dungeon. He nodded to the guard, who left to stand outside the door. Gwaine furrowed his brow in concern as he looked on at the sorrowful woman. Marian was curled up on herself. She looked so small and vulnerable, which he imagined was precisely how she felt.

Marian wiped her face and eyes, and then turned to him, a mournful smile on her face. "I'll be fine," she finally replied. "Won't you get in trouble for visiting me here? Won't Arthur question _your_ loyalty too?"

"Did he question yours?"

"He did," she said in a small voice.

Gwaine was standing before her, having changed from his chainmail, looking as regretful as he felt. It broke his heart, seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry, beautiful."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," she chuckled ruefully.

"I'm sorry that Gwen is gone. And that you're in here."

"Something isn't right about the whole thing," she said, turning back to the window as fresh tears fell. "That wasn't Gwen. She'd never…" she trailed off as her voice broke.

Gwaine sighed and sat on the floor beside the cell bars, his back against the wall. "Love makes people do strange things, Marian," he reasoned.

He knew it made him act differently. He'd never have imagined being where he is now, settled in one spot, serving a king. He had Marian to thank for that.

Marian stood and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat next to him, the cell bars between them. "It doesn't make people cruel, though. And what happened was cruel," she told him earnestly. "No, Gwen loves Arthur more than anything. My guess is it was Morgana."

Gwaine looked at her curiously. "How? Does she have the power over life and death as well as the heart?"

Marian shrugged her shoulders. "Makes more sense than Gwen having an affair on the eve of her wedding, doesn't it?"

She reached through the bars and held his hand, and bringing his arm through the gap, she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder as she studied their entwined fingers. "I'm sorry, Gwaine."

He watched their hands, enjoying the feel of her so close. "Whatever for?"

"For putting you in the middle. For making you feel like you have to choose between loyalty to your king and your friend."

"There was never any choice, Marian. I serve the king, yes, but you are more dear to me than anything," he said sincerely. He looked over to her and caught her eye. _I love you. I would die for you._ Gwaine cleared his throat. "Arthur will calm. I imagine that by morning he will have changed his mind and release you." He hoped with every fiber in his being that the king didn't banish Marian as well. _I can't live without you. I love you._

Marian smiled up at him and sighed, squeezing his hand. "Oh, Gwaine. What would I do without you?"

000

Morning came quickly enough. Gwaine had stayed in the dungeon, seated on the floor next to her with his arm and shoulder through the bars. Marian was asleep with her head on his shoulder, and their entwined hands rested on her lap.

They suddenly awoke when the dungeon door opened and Arthur strode in, the guard following.

"Sire… I… uh…" Gwaine sputtered as they stood. In the haziness of sleep, he couldn't think of a believable excuse for being in the dungeon.

Arthur nodded to Gwaine, his mouth in a tight line. "Gwaine, could you give us a minute?" the king asked.

"Of course, Arthur," Gwaine said as he looked back at Marian in concern.

Her eyes were wide in fear as she hoped this wouldn't be the last she would see of the knight.

"Marian," Gwaine said as he nodded at her and then left.

Arthur motioned for the guard to unlock the cell. Once the door was open, Arthur stepped in and dismissed the guard. He didn't speak, but rather silently regarded the woman before him.

Marian's fear grew exponentially as the moments of silence went on. Finally, not able to bear it any longer, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry for what I said and for what happened. I know she broke your heart, but…"

He raised his hand to silence her.

"Lancelot's dead."

He watched for her reaction. He had expected her to fly off the handle again. Instead, she closed her eyes and tears escaped down her face.

"I see," she said softly. "How?"

"By his own hand, it seems."

"I'm sorry, Arthur," she said, opening her eyes. This was a twist in the legend that she didn't expect.

"It's alright, Marian. I'm… I'm sorry too. I should never have questioned your loyalty," he said regretfully. "I understand how close you are to Gwen. You don't want to believe it, and quite frankly, neither do I. But we've both been hurt. Gwen's actions weren't just a betrayal to Camelot and to me but to her friends as well."

"But Arthur, if you'd just hear me out…"

"No, Marian. I will not listen to excuses. My heart has been broken, and I must recover. To do that, you must not mention this again. If you say one more word to me about Guinevere, I will banish you from the kingdom. I don't care who you're in love with or who it might hurt. Understand?"

"Oh, Gwaine and I aren't—"

"I don't care," the king interrupted. Love was the last thing he wanted to hear about. "Do you understand?"

"I do, sire," Marian said, giving him a small curtsey.

"Right, you may go back to your duties now," Arthur said, and without waiting for a reply, he turned and left.

Gwaine entered the dungeon, fear written all over his face. "Well?"

"I can go back to work now. I can't… I mustn't…" Marian's voice was cracking. "He will banish me if I mention Gwen again."

Gwaine nodded solemnly. He knew Arthur was deeply hurt, as were they all. But he also knew that Marian was sometimes too curious for her own good. She wasn't likely to let this go. He could never replace Gwen, but maybe he could help Marian to not feel so lost without her friend.

"Let's get some breakfast, eh?" he asked as he stuck his arm out to her.

Marian smiled softly at him and started toward the door. Her shoe kicked something hard on the ground, and it scraped against the stone beneath the hay. Marian bent and pulled up a silver bracelet. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized it.

"Gwaine! Lancelot gave this to Gwen a couple of days ago! Look!" she held it out to him.

He took it and examined the writings engraved on the inside. "I don't recognize this writing. What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I bet Gaius would know!" she grabbed his hand and led him from the dungeon and up to the physician's chambers.

000

They arrived in the physician's chambers a few minutes later. Merlin had left the city to take care of Lancelot's body, so it was just the three of them. Gaius pulled out a large magnifying glass and examined the bracelet that Marian had found. He recognized the runes.

"They're from the Old Religion," he told Marian and Gwaine.

"What do they say?" Marian asked him.

"_To Awaken What is Deep Within_. I'm not sure what that means, exactly," Gaius said as Gwaine reached for the bracelet.

The knight turned it over and over in his hand, trying to work out how this would help Gwen. "Arthur won't listen unless we have absolute proof that this was Morgana's doing," he said to Marian. Gwaine hated to disappoint her, but he also didn't want to give her false hope.

"Surely this is proof enough?" she asked, looking at the two men.

"Marian, we aren't even sure what the runes mean or what the bracelet does. And I'm afraid there's no way to find out," Gaius tried to reason with her.

She looked between them, her eyebrows raised. "Of course there is!" she said as she quickly slipped her hand through the bracelet.

"Marian!"

"Don't!"

Gaius and Gwaine called out to her. It was no use; she had already slipped the enchanted piece on. They looked at her cautiously, neither saying anything.

"I feel… fine," she said with a goofy smile on her face. She did feel fine. In fact, she felt better than fine. She laughed as a range of emotions bubbled up from deep within.

"Marian?" Gwaine asked warily. "Are you alright?"

She turned to him and looked up into his eyes. Something else deep within her began to awaken. Marian took two steps toward him. She placed her hands on his chest. "Gwaine… I…"

Suddenly she reached up and crashed her mouth onto his. Her arms wound around his neck, and she held him close. She hungrily sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently. Her hands wound through his hair, pulling him closer, and she pressed her body against his.

Gwaine struggled to get away. Not only was he embarrassed to kiss her right in front of Gaius, but he suspected that it was the bracelet that was making her behave like this. He pulled her arms away from him and broke their kiss. Gwaine turned her around and held her arms behind her back to keep her still as she writhed in agony.

"Gwaine, let go," she said calmly. When he didn't release her, she became more desperate. She turned to try to look at him, but he wouldn't let go.

"I need you, Gwaine! Please! Take me, kiss me, make me yours!" she called out as she struggled against him. "Please, my body is yours! I _want_ you! Take me to your bed, Gwaine! I need you to rip this bodice from my body and free me from these Dark Age constraints! I need you to hold me and caress me! Touch me where I most desire you, your body against mine! Gwaine, I want you to fuc—"

"Gaius?" Gwaine looked to Gaius for help. Both men were stunned by the things Marian was saying.

"The bracelet!" Gaius reminded him.

"… me senseless long into the night! Lead me to the light from within the darkness of my lust! Oh, God, Gwaine! Make me call your name out in pleasure no woman has ever known! Let me ride you like—"

Gwaine roughly pulled the silver bracelet from Marian's arm and threw it to the floor. When she finally calmed, he dropped her arms. She stood there in front of him, her chest heaving. Marian didn't know what had come over her, and it frightened her. She reached up and felt her warm face with her cool hands.

She could only imagine how Gwaine must have felt at her unwarranted and quite honestly filthy advances. Marian turned slowly to face him, afraid of what she'd see. With her eyes wide and tearful, she looked up.

He was angry. His eyes were narrowed at her, and his mouth formed a tight frown. Without a word, Gwaine turned and stormed from the physician's chambers, slamming the door behind him.

Marian looked at Gaius in shock. "I..."

"Well, go after him, girl!" Gaius shooed her.

Marian bolted from the room and ran down the corridor. When she caught up with Gwaine, she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm… sorry…" she apologized, out of breath.

He pulled his arm from her and started back down the corridor.

"Gwaine?" she called as she ran up behind him. "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you! I'm sorry I said those things! It was the bracelet—"

"I'm not angry about the kiss, Marian. Or your more _colorful_ advances," he interrupted as he turned around to face her.

"What, then? What could have made you so angry with me?" she asked, her voice full of raw emotion. She didn't like how it felt when he was angry with her.

Gwaine took a calming breath and reached out to take hold of her shoulders, pulling her a little bit closer. He stooped down to her eye-level. "I'm angry because you risked yourself like that. You didn't know what enchantments were on that bracelet, love. For all you knew, it could have been some sort of killing curse. It was foolish and reckless."

Marian nodded, unable to hide the grin forming on her lips. A giggle bubbled up and escaped her.

He looked at her in confusion. "What could possibly be funny?" he asked, unamused.

"You," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_ lecturing _me_ about being reckless," she smiled up at him.

Gwaine couldn't help himself. He smiled back at her and laughed. "Yes, well," he said. Suddenly serious, he looked her in the eye. "Promise me you won't do that again."

Marian bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing more. She gestured an X over her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and turned from her, ready to leave.

"No, Gwaine! Wait!" she laughed. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him toward her. "It's just an expression!"

Gwaine grinned down at her. _I love you._ "Not a very good one," he said as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she agreed.

Gwaine held her for a few more moments, remembering the words on the bracelet. _To Awaken What is Deep Within_. Did that mean what he hoped it meant? Deep down, did Marian Ragnell love him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**The Wedding of Marian Ragnell**

The king had announced a tourney in celebration of the new peace accord between Camelot and Mercia. Lord Bayard had sent an emissary, Sir Gromer Somer Joure, to Camelot to finalize the treaty. He not only had lands that rested near the border of Camelot and Mercia, but he was also an acquaintance of King Arthur.

The last time Sir Gromer had visited Camelot, he had brought with him a jester, who was famous throughout the five kingdoms for his tricks and slights of hand. Unfortunately, the jester had turned out to be a villain and had kidnapped Marian to ransom her. Though the last time Gromer had visited Camelot wasn't a happy memory, he was pleased to be back. He was determined that this visit would be more rewarding than the last.

Sir Gromer was a knight only in name. The title had been bestowed upon him by Lord Bayard, not for his skill in fighting, for he had none; instead, it was for the wealth he had obtained over his years of service to the king. As such, he didn't participate in the tourney. Instead, Sir Gromer sat beside King Arthur and watched the festivities from the safety of the royal box.

Gromer wasn't necessarily enjoying the savagery that was central to the tourney; he was a man with refined tastes who abhorred violence. But he did take particular notice of one of the knights who had shown himself a most powerful and unforgiving warrior. Sir Gwaine bested his opponents and eventually was named the victor. Sir Gromer made a mental note to stay away from the fierce knight.

It would be easier said than done, though. At the feast following the tourney, Sir Gromer observed as King Arthur rewarded the victor. Sir Gwaine graciously accepted the prize, one-hundred gold pieces, and grinned as the crowd cheered him on. Gromer thought the knight an arrogant fool, prancing and preening before his adoring fans. As he walked past Gromer, he even winked at him, the gall of the man!

The worst of it was when he saw the beautiful healer Marian give her attentions to the conceited ass. Sir Gwaine leaned close to her ear and whispered to her, making the exquisite woman laugh heartily. It drove Gromer mad that he couldn't know what secrets the knight bestowed upon her. _He _wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that. _He_ wanted to be the one whose arm she held onto to keep steady when she'd had too much to drink. _He _wanted to be the one she left the feast with, probably to some dark alcove where they could exchange naughty secrets and soft touches.

Instead, Marian had spent her evening in Sir Gwaine's company, laughing and enjoying herself for the first time in quite a while. Gwaine teased her about her aversion to the violence of the tourney, though he was pleased when she had congratulated him on his win with a quick kiss.

She had laughed heartily when he pointed out Lord Grey's hair and how poorly the older gentleman was trying to cover the growing bald spot on the back of his head. Marian's laugh was music to Gwaine's ears. He made sure to make her laugh throughout the rest of the evening.

When she'd had too much wine to drink, Gwaine gave her his arm to hold onto. She was unsteady on her feet, and he was afraid she'd hurt herself. Marian wasn't known for her gracefulness, especially when drunk.

Marian had laughed a little too loudly at something that wasn't meant to be a joke. She was senselessly drunk, so Gwaine had offered to escort her back to her chamber. Instead, she led him outside to the grassy courtyard to look at the stars in the sky. Gwaine watched with a smile as she twirled and danced and sung to the Moon. They sat in the grass and talked about their childhoods and favorite adventures and anything that came to their minds. When she had fallen asleep next to him, he picked her up and carried her to her chamber, tucking her safely in bed before going back to his own chambers.

He was the last man standing in the tourney, winning money that he tucked away to buy something lovely for Marian. He had stuffed himself with good food and wine. He had spent the evening with the woman he loved. He had even been kissed and congratulated by her. Sir Gwaine was on top of the world.

000

The next day Arthur had summoned Marian to the council chamber. When she walked in, she saw that they weren't alone. Gaius, Merlin, and Gwaine all stood around the king looking grave. Marian tried to smile at Gwaine, but his tight expression made her think the better of it. Something had angered the knight.

The look on Arthur's face made Marian think that he was trying to summon the courage to give her the bad news. Only when he told her that Sir Gromer had requested an audience with himself and with her, did she realize how right she was.

"I don't understand. Why does Sir Gromer want to see me?" Marian asked the king.

"Apparently, my father had promised you to him in exchange for a large parcel of land that he owned just inside Camelot's border," Arthur winced as he said it. He knew this wouldn't go over well with his friend. "He made good on his end, so now it's time for Camelot to keep our end of the bargain."

"Promised me to do what, exactly?" Marian asked him with narrowed eyes.

Arthur cleared his throat. Why must she make him repeat it? "You _to_ him."

"To him? As in marriage? Arthur, you can't be serious!" Marian yelled.

"Unfortunately, I am." He quickly looked away from her in shame. Arthur instead looked to Gwaine, Gaius, and Merlin, hoping for some support. He didn't like this any more than anyone else, but he had no choice if he wanted to avoid a confrontation with Lord Bayard. Arthur was certain that it would mean an end to the treaty between Camelot and Mercia if they didn't follow through. He wouldn't risk war if he could find a better way out of this.

Gwaine stared the king down, displeasure evident on his face. He understood full well the risk of war with Mercia, but, to him, at least, losing Marian would be much worse. He loved her, of course, but he didn't want to see her unhappy. Gwaine knew that being forced into a marriage wouldn't be a life that Marian would tolerate.

"No. My answer is no. I'm not Uther's property. And I'm not yours either. I can't believe that low-down, dirty, no-good king—" Marian said.

Arthur interrupted her tirade before she said something she would regret. "Watch it, he was my father," he warned.

"Right. _Your_ father, not mine. And even if he had been, I'm not property!" she protested. She looked between the men gathered. Marian should have expected something like this; women weren't exactly masters of their own lives in this time.

_Not too much different than home, I guess_, Marian thought bitterly.

"Arthur, you can't force her into marriage," Gwaine spoke up. Seeing Marian marry another would break his heart.

"I've no choice," Arthur stated.

"I won't do it. I won't go. I refuse, Arthur Pendragon, and you won't make me marry against my will! I would rather die!" Marian panicked. She had resolved to make the best of her time in Camelot, but she never expected to be treated like chattel.

"Marian, if I had another choice, I'd take it," Arthur sighed.

"I'll run away before I'd let you force me into a marriage I don't want!"

Unable to watch his friend's grief any longer, Merlin spoke up. "Arthur, there has to be another way. Something, anything. A duel? Gambling? Maybe Marian can just disappear for a while? A fake kidnapping?"

"Merlin…" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole business was giving him a headache.

"We can't make Marian marry against her will, Arthur. It was wrong of Uther to promise that," Merlin continued.

"I know," Arthur said, frustrated at the situation. "Don't you think I know that, Merlin?"

"I won't marry someone I don't love. I don't care if he delivered the Sun and the Moon to Camelot," Marian declared. "If it's for Camelot, then you marry him, Arthur!"

"Marian…"

"Perhaps a compromise?" Gaius suggested. At her incredulous look, Gaius continued, "Now, hear me out, Marian. Just spend some time with Sir Gromer. Get to know him, and he you. Perhaps, he will discover that you are not compatible after all and will settle upon another price for his lands."

Marian crossed her arms over her chest. "And just how am I supposed to get him to change his mind?" she asked skeptically.

This time Gwaine spoke up. "Just… just be yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Gwaine chuckled. "You know how you are. Just contradict him. Argue with him. Just be you," he suggested innocently.

Though her stubbornness and independence were things that drew Gwaine to her, he was sure someone like Sir Gromer would find those aspects of her personality tiresome.

"Nice, Gwaine. You think I'm so horrible, do you?" she dropped her arms and moved closer to confront him.

"Well, no—" Gwaine started.

Marian interrupted him. "My personality is so bad that it'll make him run for the hills, screaming just to get away from me?"

Gwaine held his hands up in defense and backed away slightly. "I didn't—"

"Oh no, here comes Marian, the hag!" she was shouting. "I'd rather have a pile of troll dung than to be near her!"

"You're not a hag, Mar—" Gwaine started to protest.

"No one will want to marry me if I'm myself! Is that it, Gwaine?" She had to admit, the thought hurt more than she had expected.

"Not at all. Marian, I'd marry—"

"Just be your horrible self, Marian. No one will want you then!" she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

When she had quieted, Gwaine raised his hands and gestured toward her. "See? Do this! It's sure to frustrate Sir Gromer enough for him to change his mind about you."

"Insufferable!" Marian yelled.

"Exactly!" Gwaine replied, not realizing that she wasn't referring to herself.

Marian screamed in frustration and stormed from the chamber.

Gwaine watched her leave and turned to the others. "Was it something I said?"

000

As promised, Arthur and Marian met with Sir Gromer in the council chamber later that day. They agreed, though reluctantly on Marian's part, that she would travel to Sir Gromer's manor with him. The idea was for them to get to know one another, and hopefully, being repulsed by her temperament, Sir Gromer would relinquish his claim on Marian, and Camelot could avoid war.

Marian had been invited to dine with King Arthur in the private dining chamber later that evening. It was an intimate occasion, with only a few of the knights, Gaius, Arthur, Agravaine and Sir Gromer attending. As customary, Merlin stood by to wait on the king. The food was delicious and was finished without incident. While the pudding was being served, the conversation turned to marriage and the duties expected. It seemed that everyone at the table was uncomfortable, except Sir Gromer, who prattled on as if he were an expert on the subject.

"Well, my lord, it's not like women actually enjoy being bedded. But if one is to have children, then she must grin and bear it," Sir Gromer proclaimed with a smarmy smile. He laughed as he looked around the table for support, but only Agravaine smiled at him.

"I generally find, Sir Gromer, that women do enjoy sex if the man is any good at it," Marian retorted.

Gwaine spat out his drink in surprise. "Sorry," he apologized to the king.

If anyone could put their irritating guest in his place, it was his Marian. Well, not _his_. Maybe someday, he hoped, he would ask her to be his. He needed to be sure of her feelings before then, and if tonight was anything to go by, the lady's heart wouldn't be so easily won by anyone.

"Perhaps," Agravaine started, "what Sir Gromer meant was that a wife has a duty to her husband."

"And what about a husband's duty to his wife?" Marian countered.

"Well, he protects her. Provides for her. And in turn, she will give him an heir," Agravaine said pompously.

"_Give him an heir?_ Children are no more property than women, _my lord_. The best marriages are those where the husband and wife are partners, equal in all things. Where there is love and respect. Men who try to control their wives, who feel that they are the lord of the castle, that they are _owed_ sex or children just because they are men, aren't worth my time," Marian said. She stood up to the pompous ass, it was her future they were discussing, after all. She wasn't about to be sold to the highest bidder, even if it was for an alliance for Camelot. She was no man's property.

"Yes, but where do your loyalties lie, Marian? Do you marry Sir Gromer, our friend and ally, for the good of the kingdom and the people of Camelot? Or do you hopelessly pine for a man that has done nothing to claim you? A man that you called your sweetheart, but here you are, still unmarried," Agravaine sneered. He looked over at Gwaine and smirked at the red-faced knight.

"Claim me? I'm not a horse, Agravaine!" she was livid. "How dare you even question my loyalties! You of all people have no right to—"

"Sorry, sire!" Merlin interrupted. He had knocked over a jug of wine in an attempt to diffuse the situation. If Marian wasn't careful, she'd divulge more than she meant. Agravaine wasn't to know that they suspected him. Merlin knew that her mouth sometimes ran away from her when she was angry, so when she looked at him, he shook his head slightly, begging for her to stop.

Taking a calming breath, Marian turned her attention to Gwaine, embarrassed by the entire conversation. He was vibrating with anger. Only the stern look of warning from his king kept him in his seat. Instead, he finished the wine in his goblet in one gulp and motioned for more.

Gromer looked between Marian and Gwaine. It was Sir Gwaine that Lord Agravaine had meant. It was Sir Gwaine that hadn't yet claimed the beautiful healer and who she had called her sweetheart. The knight would be trouble for him, he was sure. "Yes, well, I find, my dear, that women should not speak of such matters. Especially in the presence of men that aren't yet their husband," he said, attempting to put an end to the conversation.

Gwaine looked from Gromer to Marian, waiting for her to put their guest in his place. It was apparent to him why the knight was still not married. What decent woman would have him?

Incensed, Marian had opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. She wanted nothing more than to give the man a piece of her mind, but Gaius had lightly kicked her under the table. Instead, she sipped her wine and glared at the fop, her nostrils flaring.

Emboldened by more wine, Gwaine spoke up. "Ah, you see, our Marian speaks her mind when it pleases her. Despite the opinions of some, in Camelot, we believe women are to be treated with dignity and respect, not as objects for us to control." He brought his wine up to his lips and took in a long sip, winking at Marian from over the goblet.

Though she appreciated Gwaine standing up for her, Marian wasn't about to let these men speak for her. Or decide her fate. Determined, Marian replied to Gromer. "No, you are too right, Sir Gromer," she started.

Gwaine's mouth fell open in shock, and Gromer looked over to him, pleased with himself.

"It's not very charitable for a lady to speak of things that the gentleman cannot even fathom. I will attempt a more simplistic conversation with you in the future," she finished.

Gwaine chuckled into his goblet while Sir Gromer tried to figure out if she was complimenting or insulting him. He stood and addressed the king. "If you will excuse me, my lord. The hour grows late. And if the lady and I are to travel tomorrow, we must have an early start."

Arthur nodded. "Ah, yes, before you go, I've asked Sir Gwaine to accompany you both on your journey. There are bandits about, and I wouldn't want to see one of Camelot's friends fall victim. He will meet you in the courtyard at first light, ready to depart."

"But my lord," Gromer began, "that is not necessary! I—"

"I insist," Arthur said, putting an end to it.

Marian breathed a sigh of relief. She silently thanked Arthur for not making her go alone and for sending someone she could trust. And she trusted Gwaine with her life.

"Very well, my lord," Sir Gromer bowed to the king and glared at Gwaine before leaving the dining chamber.

Agravaine stood. "I must retire as well. Good night, sire," he said as he turned and left. He needed to contact Morgana as quickly as possible. The journey Marian would take would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of her and the troublesome knight. Perhaps Sir Gromer would turn out to be an ally after all.

"I think the only rescuing that will be needed is that of _Sir Pretentious_ from Marian's temper," Gwaine chuckled.

Arthur laughed. "No doubt about that, and good luck to him."

Marian laughed at their ribbing but sobered quickly. She tried to reason with the king once more. "I won't marry him, sire. I can't marry someone I don't love, but especially a… a conceited, misogynistic ass like that."

"I never wanted to ask it of you, Marian. But I hope that you will be able to let him down gently enough for him to save face. He is an important ally to Camelot," Arthur replied. He, more than anyone else, understood the desire to marry for love.

"I will do my best, sire. I promise," she smiled softly at the king.

000

The journey from Camelot to Sir Gromer's manor in the north would take less than a week. Sir Gromer, having been away from his home for so long, wasn't able to be the gracious host that he had planned. He sent word ahead of their travels to his friend and neighbor, Lord Bertilak de Hautdesert, stating their intention to journey up to his lands and stay for a day or two.

He had also apprised Lord Bertilak of the situation between himself and Marian. He mentioned that they were accompanied by a Knight of Camelot, hoping that the lord could help him get rid of the meddlesome knight. It felt to him that Gwaine had laid a claim on Marian, who was, of course, meant to be Sir Gromer's wife. He told Gwaine and Marian about the change in plans. Since they would happen upon the lord's castle before getting to Sir Gromer's land, Gwaine reluctantly agreed that they could stopover.

Sir Gromer tried his best to get to know Marian during their journey, but the infuriating woman wouldn't open up. He tried again as they were stopping to camp for the night.

"Tell me about your parentage, my lady," he asked of her.

"Not much to say. No living family," she replied as she dismounted her horse.

Gwaine and Sir Gromer followed suit. Gwaine began gathering rocks for a fire pit in the middle of the camp while Gromer continued to interrogate Marian.

Gromer rolled his eyes. "Yes, but who were they? A knight or…or a lord? Perhaps your mother was a lady in some faraway court?" he asked hopefully.

While his initial interest had simply been due to lust, he wanted to make sure that she was a suitable match for a man of his reputation and wealth.

"Nope. My mother was in trade, and my father was a physician of the teeth. No noble blood runs in my veins," she replied.

Marian didn't lie to him. She felt that giving him as much of the truth that she was able to would ward him off quicker. Her mother worked in retail, and her father was a dentist. Her family was, indeed, unremarkable. She had no money, nor a title. Maybe that would be enough for her suitor to lose interest.

"Tell me, Sir Gromer, why would you assume I'm of noble birth if I'm working as a servant in Camelot?" she asked him.

"I-I… well, I thought that a woman of your beauty couldn't possibly… well, that you—" he sputtered.

Marian laughed. "You thought that because you think I'm pretty that I can't be poor?"

"Well, I had hoped…" Sir Gromer trailed off in disappointment. He certainly needed to rethink this whole affair. It wouldn't do for him to marry a woman who was so beneath him. But she was a beautiful woman, with hair of gold and green eyes reminiscent of the rarest gemstones. Her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were plump. The rest of her, well, it was indecent for a man of his title to express such thoughts, but the rest of her was as pleasing as her face, if not even more alluring. He tried to not think of the hidden pleasures that lurked beneath her traveling dress.

"I have nothing to offer you, Sir Gromer. Surely, you'd be better off wooing a richer woman," she said hopefully.

"Perhaps," Gromer began, "beauty can be its own wealth?"

Despite her lack of station, he wanted her to be his. He would simply have to overlook her parentage. Her beauty was enough to make a man go mad, in his opinion, and he wanted to have her in every way.

It was Gwaine's turn to laugh. "Do you hear that, beautiful? You must be even richer than Arthur! Quite a prize to be won, then, eh?"

Gwaine turned to Sir Gromer and closed the gap between them. He was taller than Gromer by only a couple of inches, but he was intimidating enough. "Just what are your intentions on this journey, Gromer?" Gwaine asked, suspicious of the shorter man.

Gromer backed up, away from the increasingly angry knight. "Whatever do you mean, sir? I intend to have what is mine. We will marry before springtime."

Gwaine rose to his full height and once more closed the gap between them. He glared at the smaller man, enraged that he would think he owned Marian. "I guess we'll have to see about that," Gwaine smiled as he threatened in a quiet voice.

Marian looked between the two men. Gromer looked like he was about to piss his pants. Gwaine, however, looked as if he could and would murder Gromer with the slightest look.

"Why don't you go gather some firewood, Gromer?" Gwaine ordered the foppish man.

Gromer huffed as he left the area to look for wood for the fire. Marian watched as Gwaine went to their horses and gathered their sleeping rolls. He threw Sir Gromer's roll down on one side of the camp and laid out his and Marian's rolls on the other.

"Stay near me for the rest of the journey, Marian," he implored.

Marian looked in the direction that Sir Gromer had walked. "Do you think he means to harm me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, beautiful. But men like that aren't used to not getting their way. I would imagine he means to make you his, one way or another," he said.

Gwaine spoke volumes in that one sentence. Marian shivered as she realized he was saying that Gromer could possibly try to bed her against her will.

"Fuck's sake, has it come to that?" she asked in a panic.

"Just stay by my side. Don't go off on your own," he told her.

"And what about when you're sleeping?" she asked as she stood next to him, wringing her hands.

Gwaine looked up at her and shrugged. "I won't be sleeping," he grinned at her.

Marian looked doubtful and worried. She didn't intend to marry Sir Gromer, and she especially didn't plan on sleeping with him. She was afraid, though. For the third time since she had arrived in Camelot, Marian was fearful of being forced upon.

Gwaine saw the look of fear cross her face and rose from the ground, walking to her. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "Don't worry, beautiful, I'll keep you safe," he promised.

Mesmerized by the closeness of him, Marian reached up and held his hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Leather and musk. She sighed in contentment. He really did make her feel safe.

Suddenly, they heard a throat being cleared. Sir Gromer had returned and was watching them from the edge of the camp. He stomped to the rock circle in the middle and threw the wood down to the ground. Furious that Gwaine had been touching Marian in such an intimate way, he made his outrage known. "I'll thank you not to touch my lady in that manner, Sir Knight!"

Marian rolled her eyes. "I'm decidedly _not_ your lady, Sir Gromer, nor am I likely to be."

"We will see," he replied through clenched teeth.

The rest of the night went by quickly enough, though Sir Gromer fumed until he fell into an angry sleep. Gwaine, true to his word, sat beside Marian as she slept and stayed awake the entire night. He didn't trust Sir Gromer in the least. The man was up to something, but Gwaine couldn't figure out exactly what. All he knew was that Marian was in danger.

000

The rest of the journey was spent in relative silence. They had stopped at a nearby stream so they could wash. Gwaine kept to Marian's side, though he turned his back at the stream to allow her some amount of privacy. Sir Gromer was in a fit of rage that Gwaine had accompanied her to the stream.

"It's indecent!" he complained.

"Don't get yourself tied in knots, Sir Gromer. I had my back turned the entire time," Gwaine chuckled.

It was evident that Gromer had never traveled in mixed company. On journeys like this, propriety was a luxury they rarely could afford.

Marian had been unfazed by Gwaine's constant presence. The only time she was uncomfortable at his proximity was when she needed to relieve herself. Thankfully, he had agreed to stay as far away as possible if, in return, she sang nonstop while doing what needed to be done, letting him know she was alright.

Gwaine had taken great care to make sure Marian was safe on the journey, much to Sir Gromer's annoyance. He slept lightly beside her and followed her everywhere she went. Gromer thought that if he could just get her away from the knight, then maybe they could get to know one another, and she would no longer be against their union. If she got to know him, she would inevitably fall madly in love with him.

Soon, they arrived at Lord Bertilak's castle. Hopeful that their host would incapacitate Camelot's knight, Sir Gromer enthusiastically greeted his old friend. "Lord Bertilak! Thank you for allowing us to stop over on our way to my manor." Gromer turned to Gwaine and Marian. "This is Sir Gwaine of Camelot. And this," he stated as he grabbed Marian's arm and pulled her forward, "is Marian Ragnell, my intended." Gromer wore a stupid smile that Marian was sorely tempted to smack from his face.

Gwaine tensed as Gromer grabbed Marian. He was incensed that the foppish fool had put his hands on _his _Marian. The fact that Gromer had called her his intended ate away at the knight. It was killing him to be civil, but he had promised Arthur to behave when he had accepted this mission. The king was well aware of Gwaine's feelings for Marian and had warned him against doing anything that would jeopardize the treaty with Mercia.

Marian tore her arm from his grasp. "Pleased to meet you, my lord," she said unenthusiastically.

Lord Bertilak was an older man, heavy-set and with a graying beard. His glory days were definitely several years behind him. "The pleasure is all mine, lass," he said as he looked her up and down. "Finally bagged yourself a beauty, eh, Gromer?" Lord Bertilak asked. He turned behind him and waved a young woman forward. "This is my wife, the Lady Penelope. Say hello to Lady Marian, Penelope."

The young woman was thin and pale. Her manners weren't that of a confident and proud lady of the castle, but a shy waif. Marian didn't think she could be more than 18 years of age.

Lady Penelope curtseyed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Marian," she said timidly.

Marian reached out and grasped her hand. "Please, it's just Marian. I'm not a lady, your ladyship."

Penelope graced Marian with a shy smile.

Annoyed at his wife's shyness, Bertilak continued the introductions and stepped up to Gwaine. "And you must be the famous Knight of Camelot," he said as he stared hard at Gwaine.

Not one to back down, Gwaine gave the lord a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sir Gwaine," he introduced himself. Gwaine neither bowed nor did he back away from Lord Bertilak. He didn't care for nobles in general and definitely not this one in particular.

"I've heard of the bravery and nobility of King Arthur's knights, Sir Gwaine. Perhaps we should put you to the test? What would you say to a small match? Just you and me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Bertilak," Gwaine smirked at the older man.

Marian moved to Gwaine's side. "Gwaine…" she warned.

They didn't have time for him to show off; they were supposed to continue on to Gromer's manor.

Gwaine leaned in close to her ear. "Don't worry, beautiful, this won't take long."

He had sized up his opponent and had decided that the odds of winning a sparring match were in his favor. Besides, he needed to work off some of the tension he had built up during the journey. Though he was tired from lack of sleep, Gwaine's anger at Gromer would work to his advantage as he sparred.

"Come, Sir Gwaine! Let us to the field!"

Lord Bertilak led Gwaine from the courtyard to a small sparring field beside the castle. Sir Gromer held out both of his arms to Lady Penelope and Marian, but Marian groaned and started to the field on her own.

000

Sir Gromer helped Lord Bertilak with his chainmail. The men were far enough away from the others that they could speak privately.

"Be careful, Bertilak. That one is a hothead," Gromer told his friend.

"Ha! He is but a babe in men's armor!" Bertilak was confident he would best Camelot's knight. "I fought in battles before he was an itch in his father's trousers!"

"That may be true, but he fights like no man I've ever seen." Gromer was starting to worry whether this was a good idea. He wanted Gwaine away from Marian, but not necessarily at the risk of his friend's life.

"Don't worry yourself, Gromer. I will take him one way or another," Bertilak comforted. He leaned in close to his friend. "I meet with the Lady Morgana tonight, and as you know, she holds no love for Camelot or its knights."

Gromer worried his bottom lip. Had he known the witch would be involved, he probably would have just continued to his own home. Morgana made him uneasy. She was wild and unhinged, bent only on revenge. He was meant to be an ally to Camelot. If only the troublesome knight hadn't laid a claim to his intended, all of this could have been avoided!

Marian pulled Gwaine to the side. "Please tell me you know what you're doing. I don't like either of them, Gwaine. I don't trust them."

Gwaine smiled at her concern. "I don't either, beautiful, but I can't be rude to our host. If he wants a fight, then I'll give it to him."

"And should you be injured? I don't have any medical supplies with me, Gwaine," she warned him.

He chuckled. He was confident that no harm would come to him. "I'll be fine, Marian. You worry too much. The only injury I am in danger of receiving is a broken heart should Sir Gromer have his way. And your medicines can't heal that," he said as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips with an intense stare, kissing her knuckles.

"Gwaine, please, I'm afraid for you."

He dropped her hand and smiled softly at her. Starting to the field, he turned around. Walking backward, he called to her. "Besides, naught but the fair maiden's kiss can heal an injury to my heart!"

He lifted his hand to his chest as if he had been wounded and smiled before he turned back around.

Grinning, Marian shook her head and chuckled at his antics. She enjoyed it when Gwaine clowned around. It made her heart feel lighter. She walked over to the sidelines to watch the match with Lady Penelope.

"You are to marry Sir Gromer, are you not?" Penelope asked timidly.

Marian sighed. "He thinks I am, but no, I'm not going to marry Sir Gromer."

She watched as Bertilak and Gwaine met in the field. They both drew their swords and began to duel.

"If he wishes it, then mustn't it be so?" Penelope asked, confused. Surely this woman wouldn't go against the commands of her masters.

Marian continued to watch the match as Gwaine quickly gained the upper hand. "Where I come from, your ladyship, a woman can marry for love. Or decide not to marry at all." Marian spared the young woman a quick look. "Did you marry out of duty, Penelope?"

Penelope nodded gravely. "My father commanded it." Oh, how she wished she could have married for love.

"I'm so sorry," Marian said sincerely.

She turned back to the match in time to see Gwaine knock Lord Bertilak to the ground and kick his sword away. Marian sighed in relief when Bertilak yielded.

Penelope looked from the knight to the woman beside her thoughtfully. "If you do not marry Sir Gromer, will you marry Sir Gwaine?"

"What?" Marian looked back to Penelope sharply.

"Do you love Sir Gwaine? He is handsome, and he seems rather fond of you," Penelope observed.

"I… No, we're just friends," she lied quickly.

Gwaine, Lord Bertilak, and Sir Gromer approached them before Penelope could respond. Bertilak spoke first. "To show there are no hard feelings, you must sup with us tonight!"

At the startled look on Marian's face, Gwaine started to protest. "Surely, we must be on our way soon?"

Gromer didn't look pleased. He had wanted Gwaine to be gone, but Bertilak couldn't even beat him in a match. "Well…"

"No, no, I insist! You will stay the night, too. It's the least I can do!" Bertilak gave his friend a sinister look. He had planned to take care of Gwaine on the field, but it seemed that now he must play a longer game.

"Of course, Bertilak! We shall stay!" Gromer finally caught on and agreed.

Marian and Gwaine looked at each other, neither happy about the situation. Gwaine shrugged. "I guess we're staying."

Bertilak clapped Gwaine on the back, making the knight stumble forward. "Wonderful! Now up to the castle with you all. I will order baths and have appropriate attire sent to your rooms."

000

The three were led to the guest wing by Lady Penelope. They had been assigned chambers next to one another, so it was a quick tour of the wing. Sir Gromer thanked Lady Penelope and went into his rooms as Penelope left to go ready herself for supper as well.

Marian reached for the door handle to her own chamber when Gwaine caught her hand.

"Wait," he said to her. "I want to make sure there isn't any danger."

Marian nodded to him to go ahead. He walked into the room and looked around. There was a bathtub of warm water waiting for her. Next to the tub sat several tinctures and oils, presumably used to scent the bathwater. He carefully opened the bottles and sniffed. Nothing unusual there. Gwaine reached over to the tub and dipped his hand in.

"Not acid, then?" Marian asked, amused.

Gwaine gave her a grin. "Just making sure," he stated.

A green silk gown and matching ribbons were laid out on the bed. Gwaine grinned when he caught sight of the elegant dress. He couldn't wait to see her in it. She had never worn such an elegant gown in all the time he'd known her. He thought the color would set off her eyes beautifully. As he passed the bed, he rubbed the sleeve of the dress between his fingers. It was soft and pleasing.

He walked over to the curtains and looked behind them. Finding nothing, he opened the wardrobe and the drawers of the cabinet on the far wall. The last place he checked was underneath the bed. "All clear, _milady,_" he laughed.

"Thank you, Gwaine."

"I'll be right outside the door while you, erm… bathe and dress," he gestured to the tub. "Call me if you need help scrubbing your back," he winked playfully.

Marian rolled her eyes at him. "Goodbye, Gwaine," she replied dryly.

Gwaine left her chamber to guard her room. She undressed and stepped into the warm bath. Her muscles relaxed as she sat down slowly. Reaching over the tub, she picked up the oils and tinctures to decide which one she wanted to use. There was a pungent smelling lavender and another that she didn't recognize, but it smelled of moss. The last one she picked up had a soft rose scent to it. Marian poured it liberally into her bathwater and sat back to relax.

When she had finished her bath and had washed her hair, Marian stood to dry herself by the fireplace. She dressed in the clothes laid out for her. It was a lovely long-sleeved, green dress. The neckline showed off the swell of her breasts beautifully, and the sleeves ended in long luxurious bells that fell to the floor. Next to the dress was a silver belt, which she fastened around her hips.

Before she did anything with her hair, Marian cracked the door and stuck her head out into the corridor. "I'm done, if you want to go bathe," she said to Gwaine.

Gwaine craned his neck to try to get a glimpse of her in the silk dress but was unable to see anything other than her head. "If you insist," he said, disappointed.

Marian wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh, I insist."

"That bad, eh?" Gwaine laughed as he went down the corridor and into his chamber.

000

Marian finished with her hair, tying it up with one of the green ribbons she had found. She tied the other ribbon around her neck to fashion a choker necklace. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. She was dressed more ornately than she was comfortable with. "I guess this will do."

She left her chamber to search out the dining hall. When she was near the end of the guest corridor, she heard Sir Gromer calling for her from the stairway. He hadn't seen her yet, so she ducked into the nearest room.

As she quietly closed the door, she heard a splash of water and turned around.

"Marian!" Gwaine called out as he quickly covered himself. He was standing in the tub, stark naked, water dripping from his long hair down his muscled body, both hands covering his manhood.

Marian blushed as she swiftly turned around. She had gotten a full view of him before he had been able to cover himself. She grinned wickedly. That was a mental picture she hoped she would never forget.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"Be quiet!" she whispered harshly. "Gromer is right out there, and he's looking for me!"

Gwaine stepped out of the water and pulled a towel around his lower half. He walked forward as Marian turned around to look at him. A loud bang on the door startled them both.

"Quick, behind the curtain," he whispered to her.

She ran behind the curtain at the window just as he opened the door. Sir Gromer tried to barge in, but Gwaine leaned across the doorframe and blocked him. "Something I can help you with, Gromer?"

Gromer sputtered for a second before answering. "Where's Marian?"

"I've no idea," Gwaine said as he shifted, making himself appear taller than he was.

Sir Gromer took one last look over Gwaine's shoulder, satisfied that Marian wasn't there. "Fine, I shall go see if she is with Lady Penelope." He turned and left, Gwaine smirking after him.

Gwaine closed the door as Marian came out from behind the curtain. He smiled and walked over to her. Standing close, he took in her appearance. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He decided that he rather liked her in elegant dresses.

"You look… exquisite," he said smoothly as he ran his fingers down the soft silk of her sleeve.

She felt the warmth of his touch through the thin material and swallowed hard. He was making it difficult to resist his charms, especially when he was wearing nothing but a towel. And damn him, even after a bath, he still smelled of leather and musk.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something just as there was another knock at his door. This time it was much softer. Marian hid back behind the curtain, and Gwaine went to open the door. Rather than Gromer standing at his door, Lady Penelope greeted him.

Penelope blushed when she saw Gwaine in a state of undress, but she had a pained look on her face. "May I come in?" she asked in a calm voice. She didn't wait for his answer; instead, she pushed past him.

"What can I do for your ladyship?" Gwaine asked.

Penelope turned to face him. With a determined look, she rushed forward and slammed her lips to his. The force of her kiss knocked Gwaine back against the wall.

When Marian didn't hear an answer, she peeked around the curtain. She gasped as she saw Penelope kissing Gwaine, his hands in the air. She caught his eye as he reached down and pushed Penelope away. Turning away quickly, Marian pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes. She took a steadying breath. Her heart broke at the sight of Gwaine kissing another woman. Though she knew she had no right to be upset, she couldn't help the jealousy and resentment she felt. They weren't sweethearts, and he was free to be with anyone he liked, but she wished it was her and not Penelope that Gwaine was kissing.

"My lady, you can't go around kissing strange men," he tried to reason with her. When she wanted to kiss him again, he pushed her back and continued, "Especially not me."

Penelope pouted. "Why not? My husband doesn't have to know, and neither do Sir Gromer or Lady Marian. It can be our secret! You are too handsome for me to ignore, Sir Gwaine." She tried again to kiss him.

Gwaine held up his hands between them. "I'm flattered, my lady. Truly, I am. But my heart belongs to another."

Marian held her breath, waiting to see if he continued. Gwaine had never actually said that he loved her, but his actions spoke volumes. Despite the warning bells going off in her head, Marian hoped that she was the one who held his heart.

Penelope blushed from embarrassment. "I apologize, Sir Gwaine. I did not know."

She backed away quickly toward the door. The lady looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any moment.

Gwaine shook his head. "It is nothing, my lady. I beg you; don't even think on it."

"Thank you," she squeaked as she opened the door and swiftly stepped through.

When the door had closed, Gwaine turned around and sighed. He walked over to the curtain and pulled it back. Marian had one eyebrow raised, looking accusingly at him. Her arms were crossed, and her lips pursed.

"Do women just throw themselves at you wherever you go?" she asked.

Gwaine held his hands up in defeat. "It wasn't my fault!" he defended.

"Uh-huh," Marian said as she walked past him and to the door. "I'll see you downstairs for supper, loverboy."

As she left, Gwaine turned to his reflection in the mirror across the room. "Loverboy?" he asked, confused.

He shrugged it off and went to get dressed in the green tunic that had been left out for him. "Huh, loverboy," he said again. He wondered what exactly Marian had meant by that.

000

Supper was served once everyone had made it to the dining hall. Lord Bertilak sat in his rightful place at the head of the table. To his right sat his wife, Lady Penelope, and then Gwaine. To the lord's left sat Sir Gromer and then Marian.

The servants brought in a lavish meal. There was a roasted pig, Cornish hens, mutton, fish, hard and soft cheeses, breads, roasted vegetables, and an assortment of exotic fruits. Wine was served in silver goblets. It looked as if no expense was spared. Lord Bertilak picked up a bowl and pulled one of the fruits from it. He threw it into his large mouth, chewing openly.

"Here, Lady Marian, you won't have had this before. It's a delicacy from the southern deserts called a dried phoenix fruit," he said as he passed the bowl to Sir Gromer, who held it out to Marian.

She picked up one of the small brown fruits and examined it. "Oh, a date! I love these!" she said without thinking and popped the sweet fruit into her mouth. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as she chewed and swallowed. Gwaine looked at her, surprised. How would she have known about a southern desert fruit if she was from the west, beyond the seas?

Lord Bertilak's expression quickly changed from hospitable to one of suspicion. He laughed, but it wasn't a humorous laugh. "Huh, the lass is full of surprises, then. Tell me, where are you from?"

Marian realized her mistake too late. "Um… I'm from beyond the Great Seas of Meredor," she said the well-rehearsed line.

Of course, dates would be rare and exotic this far north. Apparently, the wine she drank had addled her brain. She usually was more careful.

"Are you now?" Bertilak leaned forward. "I've many ships out that way, and none have come across any lands beyond the islands." He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to ascertain her truthfulness.

Marian remembered that to lie effectively, she needed just enough truth to make it seem believable. "Oh, my family's ancestral land is well beyond the islands, my lord. It, uh, took a long time to arrive here."

"And they have the phoenix tree beyond the Great Seas, do they?" he asked skeptically.

Marian looked around the table. No one was eating; instead, their attention was focused solely on her. When she caught Gwaine's eye, he gave her a small shrug. She would have to dig herself out of this hole.

"Well, I guess. We call them date palms. It… it might not be exactly the same thing, but the fruit is very similar," she finished lamely. Marian squirmed under the intense scrutiny the lord was giving her.

"Have you ever been south, lass? You're not a Southron spy, are you?" Bertilak eyed her.

This time, Gwaine spoke up, unable to watch how all of the questioning was making Marian uncomfortable. "There are many things beyond the Great Seas that are a mystery to those of us in Camelot. Marian's accent for one," he laughed.

When Bertilak didn't join in his mirth, Gwaine continued, "I can assure you, Lord Bertilak, that she speaks the truth. I have known the lady for many years now, she is no spy." The lord didn't look entirely convinced, so Gwaine continued. "Why, once when I was in Mercia, I came across an apple tree that gave fruit that tasted like an apple, but didn't look like one," he tried. "So, it is entirely possible that these _dates_ are similar to the phoenix fruit."

Marian silently mouthed a small _thank you_ to Gwaine, who nodded in return.

"Yes, well. We can't be too careful, can we?" Bertilak said satisfied that she wasn't a Southron spy. He still had a distinct feeling that she was hiding something, and it made him uneasy. He decided to bring this up to the Lady Morgana later that night.

The rest of the supper was spent listening to stories of Lord Bertilak's many battles. With full bellies and having drunk lots of delicious wine, Gwaine and Marian were both beginning to relax. Marian was even gracious to Sir Gromer as he recounted the tedious tales of his days in service to Lord Bayard.

Several times Marian would feel Sir Gromer's foot brush against her own. It was so quick that she couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. She fidgeted and turned often enough that Gwaine had noticed and spoke up. "Are you alright, Marian?" he asked. "You look like you have ants in your dress."

"Yes, I'm well," she said tightly. She didn't want to draw attention to how uncomfortable she was beginning to feel.

Gwaine smirked at Marian. The wine had relaxed him perhaps too much, and he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively. "If you need help removing the ants, I can certainly—OW!" he screamed in pain. Marian had stomped on his foot under the table.

The others looked on at the knight in concern. "Are you alright, Sir Gwaine?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Yes, Sir Gwaine, are you alright?" Marian asked him innocently.

Gwaine scowled at her, then turned to Penelope. "I am well, my lady," he said. "It's just an old injury flaring up. My foot was trodden on by a large _horse_," he said, pointedly looking at Marian.

"A large horse, did you say?" Marian asked with narrowed eyes.

"The back end of a horse, actually," he told her. He jumped and groaned in pain again as Marian stomped on his other foot.

Attempting to deflect from the awkward conversation, Sir Gromer turned to Marian. "I was looking for you earlier, Marian."

Marian feigned a pleasant smile. "I was in search of Lady Penelope, Sir Gromer," she replied.

"Oh! But I was with Sir Gwaine in his chambers!" Penelope spoke up. The entire dinner party stopped what they were doing and looked between Lady Penelope and Gwaine. Marian rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to go well for them.

"You were WHAT?" Lord Bertilak bellowed at his wife.

Gwaine looked at the lord with wide eyes. "It's not what you think, my lord!"

"Oh, it is!" Penelope replied. "He was just out of his bath, dripping and naked, and I could not help myself!"

Lord Bertilak fumed, and his face reddened in anger. Marian tried to calm him. "Nothing happened, my lord."

"And how would you know, lass?" Bertilak asked, never turning his angry gaze from Gwaine.

Looking back, Marian would blame the obscene amount of wine that she'd had for her slip of the tongue. She should have stayed quiet. In truth, they should have left the castle. But instead, she was making the situation much worse. "I was there, my lord, behind the window curtain. I saw the whole thing."

"And I'm to trust the word of an admitted harlot?" Bertilak now directed his anger at her.

Sir Gromer and Gwaine both looked at Marian in shock. Sir Gromer couldn't believe that she had been hiding in Gwaine's chamber, especially since the knight had been covered only by a towel. Gwaine couldn't believe her loose tongue. And Marian couldn't believe that she had made things worse.

"Marian!" Gromer cried out in anger. "I cannot believe that you would… would… he was naked!"

"Oh, get off it, Gromer! You can't possibly still believe that I'm going to marry you, can you?" Marian yelled, finally tired of the whole thing.

"You—you have to! You were my price to King Uther, and he agreed!" Gromer was infuriated.

"Uther's dead, Gromer," Gwaine cut in. "The lady doesn't belong to you."

Gromer stood. "And I suppose you think she belongs to you, do you? Oh, don't deny it, sir! I see the way you look at her all… possessively! I heard Lord Agravaine the other day! _Sweethearts_ was the word he used!"

"Now just a minute!" Gwaine yelled as he, too, stood.

"This will be the last time you steal another man's property, Knight of Camelot!" Sir Gromer looked around for a glove or something that he could throw down as a challenge. "She will marry _me, _not you!"

"If she were to marry anyone here, Gromer, it certainly wouldn't be you!" Gwaine yelled a bit louder than he had meant, his temper getting the better of him. "Marian deserves a man better than you! She deserves—"

"A Knight of Camelot? Is that what you were going to say? She deserves to marry _you_?" Gromer yelled.

"It would be the truth!" Gwaine responded furiously.

Full of rage at being talked about as if she wasn't there, treated as if she were something to possess, Marian stood to confront the two men. Her chair had turned as she stood and banged onto the floor, quieting the argument. "Shut up, all of you! I'm _not_ property, and I'm _not_ marrying anyone!"

Gwaine looked at her guiltily. He had never meant to make her feel like a prize to be won, he had let his jealousy take over his mouth. "Marian, I'm sorr—"

Penelope jumped suddenly, looking as if she had been kicked. "Sir Gwaine kissed me!" she blurted out. An instant look of regret crossed her face when both Sir Gromer and Gwaine turned to her, mouths open in shock.

"GWAINE!" Lord Bertilak screamed. He stood so abruptly that his movements jarred the table. "I demand an apology! I demand recompense! Tomorrow at first light!"

He had removed a glove from his pocket and threw it to the ground in front of Gwaine. Everything was going exactly to plan. He would meet with the witch tonight, and by tomorrow's eve, Sir Gwaine of Camelot would be no more.

000

Marian and Gwaine had quickly exited the dining hall. He had a hold on her hand and was walking almost too fast for her to keep up.

"Gwaine, slow down, you're dragging me!" she protested.

He slowed his pace but held onto her tightly. "Marian, listen to me. Lock your door tonight. Don't open it for anyone, not even if you think it's me."

They had reached the door to her chamber. "There aren't any locks," she told him. She had noticed it when they had first entered her room earlier that day and thought it was odd.

He opened the door and looked, finding no lock.

"Besides," she continued, "I don't think I'm the one in danger tonight, Gwaine. Bertilak was furious with _you_."

"It's his wife that I'm more concerned about. She won't take no for an answer," he said, annoyed.

"Stay with me, then," Marian offered.

Gwaine quickly looked at her. "If you think Gromer was angry earlier…" he started.

"Oh, hang Gromer. Gwaine, we're both in danger here. We need to stay together." It wouldn't be the first time that they had spent the night in each other's company and it wouldn't be the last. Propriety be damned, their safety was at stake.

Gwaine pushed her into the room and followed, closing the door behind him. "You're right," he said.

Pacing and running a hand through his hair, Gwaine wondered how they were going to survive this. If Bertilak got the best of him, Marian would surely be carted off to that pig Gromer's manor and made to marry him. If he won, which was more likely, nothing would stop Gromer and Penelope from exacting revenge. Regardless of the outcome, Marian needed to be prepared to run.

"Here, we can move this chest in front of the door," she suggested. They both scooted a massive oak chest across the floor and in front of her door, feeling more secure.

"I'm sorry, for earlier," Gwaine said as he walked up to her. He reached up and cupped her cheek. "The way Gromer was talking about you, as if you had agreed to marry him, as if he owns you, it drives me mad."

Marian sighed and closed her eyes as she held his hand to her face. "Gwaine, you have nothing to worry about." She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. "I won't marry him, no matter what. No one can force me. I'll run far away if I have to," she said as she smiled softly up at him.

"We'll run away together, love. Someone has to keep you out of trouble," he chuckled as he held her close. He would never give her up.

Marian laughed and then pulled out of his arms. The hour was late, and they both needed to get plenty of rest if they were to face the dangers the next day would bring.

Gwaine walked over to the bed and started to pull one of the blankets from the top.

Marian stayed his hand. "No, you're going to sleep in the bed," she said.

"Marian, you can't possibly—" he started to protest.

"It'll be fine. It's not like we've never shared a bed before," she said. At his smirk, she rolled her eyes and continued, "You need your rest, Gwaine. Tomorrow you fight."

She laid her hand on his and looked him in the eye. Gwaine wasn't sure what he saw there, but it gave him a warm feeling. She was concerned for him.

Marian pulled the blanket from his hand and turned down the bed. Picking up her pack, she pulled out another dress; there was no way she could sleep in the ornate silk gown.

Gwaine turned his back as she went behind a changing screen and got undressed. He sat on the bed and pulled his boots off, thinking back on the day. When they had set off on this misadventure, he never would have guessed that he'd find himself in bed with Marian. He hoped that someday they could try it again, but perhaps as lovers.

He stood when he heard her come out from behind the screen. His breath hitched in his chest. She was in one of her usual dresses, but her hair was down, and her shoes were off. Forget fine dresses, he thought she looked even lovelier than she had in Bertilak's silk gown. He smiled brightly at her as she walked over to the bed.

She smiled back at him as she climbed in on the opposite side and settled. "It'll be okay, Gwaine. We'll find a way out of this. We always do," she said confidently.

Gwaine climbed under the blanket next to her. "I sure hope so, beautiful. Otherwise, you'll be running for your life."

Marian reached over and brushed the hair from his face. "I trust you, Gwaine. With my life."

Gwaine held her hand and kissed her knuckles. _I love you,_ he thought. "Goodnight, Marian."

"Goodnight, Gwaine."

They fell asleep, side-by-side, hand-in-hand.

000

The next day, Gwaine went back to his chamber to change into his chainmail. He had almost finished when there was a knock on his door. It opened to reveal Marian, laden with several pieces of plate armor.

"I found these in the armory," she said over the pile in her hands.

Gwaine rushed over and took the heavier pieces from her. They were quiet as she helped him buckle the armor over his chainmail. Gwaine watched as she picked up both bracers and attached them to his arm. He gave a slight chuckle as she tightened the leather straps.

"What?" she asked, amused.

"Just remembering the last time you buckled armor onto me. We had met only a couple of days before. You couldn't stand me. _Arrogant prick_, I believe, is what you called me," he said with a wistful smile.

He had enjoyed those carefree days he'd spent in Camelot. He had especially enjoyed riling Marian. It had been the best part of the whole experience. He thought she was lovely when she was irritated with him.

"No, that's not true. You were infuriating and insufferable, yes, but you were also risking your life for Merlin and Arthur," she smiled up at him. "Besides, I've come to know you better." She checked the straps holding his breastplate. "We're friends. And… And I… care for you, you know," she admitted when she felt him staring at her. "I'm… very fond of you, Gwaine." She wouldn't meet his eye.

Gwaine's heart fluttered at her admission. He stilled her hands with his own. "There is a slight chance that I might die, Marian." She tried to pull away, she didn't want to hear this. "Please," he continued. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "If that happens, don't hesitate to run away. Don't let Gromer take you."

Marian looked at him earnestly. "Well, that's not going to happen. You're easily the best warrior here."

Gwaine laughed at her deflection. Of course, she would try to appeal to his ego. She knew him better than he knew himself.

She had said she cared for him. Marian didn't know how much those words had meant to the knight.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Can't forget your good luck charm, can we?"

She reached behind and untied her hair. It cascaded down her back and over her shoulder in waves. Marian took the green ribbon and tied it around Gwaine's arm.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched her hair, wrapping a lock of it around his fingers. He loved how soft it was and how it looked like honey in the sunlight. He caught a whiff of roses as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. He knew he should back away, that she might not welcome his attentions, but he couldn't help himself. He was a man who was desperately in love and about to face death.

Marian kept silent as Gwaine reached out to her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands in her hair. It was a tender moment that sent butterflies to her stomach. For all of his strength and physical power, he was gentle with her. She opened her eyes as Gwaine let go of her hair and dropped his hand to his side.

"Ready?" he asked.

000

It was a cold and overcast day. Sir Gromer and Lady Penelope had already accompanied Lord Bertilak to the field and were standing to the side as Gwaine and Marian arrived. Lord Bertilak stood in the middle of the field, large and tall. He wore his regular chainmail, but fastened on top was the shiniest, _greenest_ plate armor either had ever seen.

Marian grabbed Gwaine's arm and pulled him closer. "Oh my God, Gwaine, he's the Green Knight!" she whispered in a panic as she recognized the villain from one of the Arthurian legends.

He didn't understand why the color of Bertilak's armor was such a concern to her. "While it's certainly odd, it won't make a difference."

"No, Gwaine, this is dangerous. We shouldn't have come. His ax! It's enchanted! Please, let's just go!" she pleaded with him.

She knew the outcome of this story as it was one of the legends she had studied in school. Gwaine was definitely in danger.

"You're overreacting to fairytales, Marian. I'll be fine; I've fought against battleaxes before. Don't worry yourself, beautiful!" Gwaine said before turning and walking to the field.

"Gwaine, wait!" she called as she ran up to him. She grabbed his head and pulled him down to her, kissing him quickly and fiercely. "For luck," she said breathlessly when she pulled back.

Gwaine rubbed his thumb over her cheek and then turned back to the field to face his destiny.

Marian started forward to follow him when she was pulled back roughly. She looked behind her, ready to tell Sir Gromer off when she saw that it was Penelope who had grabbed her.

"You mustn't go out there, Marian! Bertilak will kill you both if you do!" Penelope implored.

"She's right," Gromer said as he came up to Penelope's other side. "I should have put a stop to this before it got this far," he said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" Marian asked, panicked.

Gromer looked between the two women. Penelope gave him a small smile of support. "He met with the Lady Morgana last night. He means to kill Sir Gwaine."

"No!" Marian tried to go warn Gwaine, but both Gromer and Penelope held her back.

"It was a ruse, Marian," Penelope said suddenly. Marian stilled and looked at the young woman. "He—he made me go to Sir Gwaine's chambers to seduce him. He wanted a reason to challenge Sir Gwaine to a fight." She held her head down in shame.

Marian turned to Penelope, anger evident on her face. "He _made_ you?"

Penelope lifted the long sleeves of her dress and revealed bruises. Most were older injuries that were starting to turn yellow. But there was a large, blue and purple bruise that encircled her forearm. To Marian, it looked like it was in the shape of a hand.

"Oh, Pennie," Gromer sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gromer asked sadly. He laid his hand on the small of her back in comfort.

"He threatened to kill you all if I said anything. I couldn't risk it, Gromer. I couldn't let him kill _you_," she looked at her feet.

Marian was about to ask if they had a plan, but her focus suddenly shifted to the field as the battle began.

Bertilak was slower than Gwaine, but the weight of his ax more than made up for it. Blow after blow landed on Gwaine's sword, causing him to step back. Gwaine struggled to block the ax, but he held his own. There was more than his own life at stake now, so he was resolved to win. A few times, it looked as if Gwaine had gained the upper-hand, but all too quickly, Bertilak's ax would knock him back.

Marian watched in horror as the ax came down on Gwaine's left shoulder. She screamed as he fell to his knees. Penelope grabbed ahold of her hand, pulling her back as she tried to rush onto the field. Bertilak raised his ax over Gwaine and prepared to strike him down.

"Gwaine!" Marian cried out.

He looked over at her sadly, prepared to die. Events moved slowly for Gwaine. He watched as the wind blew Marian's hair into her face. He saw her pained look as they both realized that this was the end.

Gwaine thought about what his life would have been had he not met Marian. There would have been a lot less happiness for him. He probably would have continued gambling and drinking his way across the kingdoms, never settling, never fulfilling a higher purpose. He smiled softly as he thanked the powers that be for Marian coming into his life.

She never said it, but he could feel that she loved him. The way she tried to make sure he was always safe. The way she listened when he couldn't stop talking. The small touches, the secret smiles. The way she looked at him when she thought he couldn't see her.

A joy that started in his heart grew outward to the rest of his body. Suddenly, he realized that he needed to live. He needed to live for her. For _his _Marian.

As the ax came down, Gwaine found the strength to lift his sword and block the blade. Bertilak pressed down on the ax, but it wouldn't budge. Gwaine cried out in pain and fury as he stood, lifting the ax away from his body. He pushed with all of his might, and Bertilak, stumbling backward, lost his grip on the ax. Once it had fallen to the ground, Gwaine plunged the blade of his sword into Bertilak's gut.

Shocked, Bertilak looked from the sword sticking out from his belly to the man wielding it. "How?" he asked, blood dripping from his mouth.

Gwaine roughly pulled his sword from Bertilak and watched as the older man fell to the ground, dead.

Marian ran out to Gwaine as he dropped back to his knees and caught him before he fell completely over. "Gwaine?" she asked as she looked for injury.

His left shoulder was bleeding, but it looked like the cut from the ax wasn't very deep. Marian watched as his blood stained the ends of the green ribbon she had tied there.

"Hello, beautiful," Gwaine said as he reached up and lightly ran his hand down her cheek.

Marian grabbed his hand and held it to her chest as Gwaine's eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp in her arms. She turned back to where Sir Gromer and Penelope stood in shock.

"Help me!" she cried out to them.

They ran over to where she was now cradling the unconscious knight. "Let's get him up to the castle," Penelope said.

Gromer nodded and bent to lift Gwaine over his shoulder. None of them turned back to look at the dead lord. None of them gave his corpse a second thought as they went inside and up to the guest wing. The morning sky had clouded over suddenly. Small, cold drops of water clinked on the dead man's armor as the rain started to pour down. Lord Bertilak was forgotten as Mother Nature washed his sins away.

When they reached the castle and climbed to the guest chambers, Gromer gently laid Gwaine down onto his bed. He couldn't believe the knight had not only survived but had killed Lord Bertilak. Gromer wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. Bertilak had been a friend to him, but his involvement with Morgana and his abuse of his darling young wife gave Gromer cause to think that he didn't know the lord very well after all.

"Let's get all this off of him. I need to see the wound," Marian commanded.

With the three of them working quickly, they were able to remove both the plate armor and chainmail in record time. Marian held Gwaine's torso up as she maneuvered the armor padding and tunic off of his body, while Gromer removed the knight's boots.

Penelope gasped when she saw the cut on Gwaine's shoulder.

"That's no ordinary cut," Marian said as she ran her fingers along the green lines that spread out from the wound. The green followed his veins, up to his neck and down toward his heart.

Overwhelmed with shame, Gromer told the women the whole story. He told them about his plan to get Gwaine out of the way. How he hadn't realized that Bertilak had meant to kill the knight.

"I'm so very sorry, Marian. I should have said something before," he told her.

"Yes, you should have. But right now, healing Gwaine is my only concern," she said.

"If it helps," Gromer said, "I believe that green ribbon is what saved your friend from a most gruesome death on the field."

"What do you mean?" Marian asked.

"The ax is enchanted to be poisonous to the touch. But as a safeguard, Morgana's spell would be repelled by anything green. That's why Bertilak's armor was green. He was afraid he'd accidentally poison himself," Gromer explained.

"Thank you for telling me," Marian said sincerely. "Now, I just need to figure out how to stop the poison." She knew exactly what she needed to do, but she couldn't use her magic with Gromer and Penelope in the room. "Penelope, I need willow bark and king's wart, if you have it."

The young woman nodded. "Yes, I think we do." She swiftly ran from the room to fetch the items.

Marian turned to Gromer. "Fresh water and a mortar and pestle?"

"Of course," Gromer left quickly.

Gwaine opened his eyes slightly and watched as Marian came back to his side. "Taking charge, love?" he asked, his voice soft.

Marian brushed the hair from his face tenderly. He was burning up and starting to sweat, but his body shivered.

"Always," she smiled at him as she reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover him.

Gwaine grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Don't tell anyone it was an old, fat man that killed me. I have a reputation, you know," Gwaine chuckled. The laughter soon turned into pained coughs.

"You're not going to die, you dolt," Marian said fondly, running her fingers softly across his cheek.

"Marian, I feel it. I feel the magic working on me. It… it hurts," he said before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Marian bent low and kissed his lips. She wouldn't let him die. She would rather risk everything than lose him.

"I will save you, Gwaine. I promise you."

Penelope and Gromer returned to the chamber with the requested items in hand. Penelope helped Marian cut up the king's wart while Gromer went to work, crushing the willow bark with the mortar and pestle.

Marian mixed a small amount of water with the king's wart and made a paste that she slathered over Gwaine's ax wound. Gromer had found some clean cloth that she used to bandage Gwaine's shoulder.

She then mixed the rest of the water with the willow bark and poured it down the knight's throat. Hopefully, both would work to relieve Gwaine of any pain.

Marian turned to her companions. "That's all I can do for now. We'll have to wait until this evening to see if he improves."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Penelope asked.

"No, it's best if he's left to rest," she told them. "I'll stay with him."

Penelope and Gromer left the room, leaving Marian and Gwaine alone. Marian went to the door and watched for them to completely disappear before closing it behind her.

She rushed over to Gwaine and climbed onto the other side of the bed. Knowing that she usually passed out after healing, she wanted to make sure that she didn't fall to the floor and injure herself.

Stretching out on her side to face him, she reached across him and placed her right hand on his bare chest, over his heart. With her left hand between them, she grasped his hand and held it to her chest over her own heart.

Marian closed her eyes and concentrated on her feelings for Gwaine. She had never healed something this severe before, so she wanted to make sure that she did it right. She felt her warm affection for the knight and smiled. She thought of his goofy antics and his flirtations. She thought about how much he must care for her since he was continually risking his life to protect her. Marian thought about his smile and how he only smiled that way for her. She concentrated on the feeling she had when he smiled at her. That was it. That was the feeling she needed.

Marian felt the warmth in her hands grow as she spoke the ancient spell. "Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!"

She opened her eyes and watched as a golden light enveloped them both. Suddenly, a sharp pain bit at her left shoulder and a small line of blood beaded on her dress. The pain quickly disappeared, and Marian felt feverish. The veins around her left shoulder burned. Shivering, she scooted a little closer to Gwaine for warmth. At her touch, he breathed in a deep breath, relaxing as the pain left his body.

Marian knew that what she was feeling was only a fraction of what Gwaine had. She also knew that the magic in her body would make quick work of the ailment and injury. As the golden light began to wane, she closed her eyes again, allowing sleep to take her.

000

It wasn't long before Gwaine awoke. The last thing he remembered was Marian telling him that he wasn't going to die. He looked down at his chest and saw a slender, pale hand resting on his hard muscles. He followed the arm and found Marian cuddled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He reached up and laid his hand over hers, his thumb caressing her skin.

_What a way to die_, he thought to himself, grinning.

As he removed his other hand from her slight grip between them, he realized that he wasn't in pain anymore. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Not only was he not in any pain, but he felt better than he had in weeks.

He looked over at the bandage on his other shoulder and sniffed. It smelled strongly of king's wart. Gwaine smiled. She had healed him with the plant he had introduced her to long ago. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The woman was a wonder.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her next to him. For the first time in days, he was peaceful and content. He fell back asleep, lulled by her soft snores.

000

An hour later, Gwaine awoke as he felt Marian stirring. She was still pressed against him in the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder. He chuckled as her lashes tickled his skin when she opened her eyes.

Marian tensed when she woke up but quickly relaxed again when she saw Gwaine's thumb caressing her knuckles. She tried to sit up, but as she was quickly realizing, she didn't have the energy to move. Whatever spell it was that Morgana had used certainly packed a punch.

She raised her head slightly and saw that Gwaine was awake and looking back at her. "Hello," she said softly.

Surprised, but pleased that she wasn't backing away from him, Gwaine smiled at her. "Hello, beautiful," he said in reply.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" she asked him groggily.

"I feel like I could take on an entire army of dragons. You're a talented healer, Marian," he told her. It was true; he felt he could run all the way to Camelot and back. He wasn't sure if it was just the medicines she had used or her touch that made him feel so vigorous. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

She grinned at him. The tiredness she now felt as a result of healing Gwaine was well worth it. "I know I should get up, but I just can't yet. Do you mind if I lay here and rest a little?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he replied truthfully. "But I dare say Gromer will have my head if he catches us like this," he chuckled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore," she said slyly.

"Oh?"

"Let's just say that Gromer and _Pennie_ have been rather close today," Marian said.

At his raised eyebrows, she related what had happened before and during Gwaine's fight with Bertilak. She told him about Penelope's bruises, which seemed to relieve Gwaine somewhat. Though he was sorry the lady had been hurt, he was happy to know that her attentions to him hadn't been borne of real feelings.

She also told him of Sir Gromer's concern over Penelope's injuries. "Anyone would be concerned, Marian. What makes you think his concern is anything more?"

"It was the way he said it. And he kept finding little ways to be near her or touch her. Believe me, Gwaine, Gromer has it bad for Lady Penelope," she chuckled.

"And does the lady return his affection?" he asked.

Marian thought for a moment before replying. "I believe so. She's so reserved, it's hard to tell. But she did seem genuinely sorry for her part in everything."

"It makes one wonder how she could have done what she did. Why didn't she tell anyone about Bertilak's abuse?" he wondered aloud.

Marian's breath hitched in her throat. She squirmed uncomfortably as she remembered her own abusive relationship. "Sometimes, a person can be manipulated into thinking that they deserve it," she said, barely audible. "Sometimes, a person wants to leave, but hasn't found the courage yet."

Gwaine thought for a moment about what she was saying. "Was that you?" he asked tenderly.

Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Her fingers absent-mindedly played in his chest hair as she tried to form her answer. Marian was completely unaware of the intimacy of her actions, but Gwaine was not. He tried to calm his breathing and remain in control of his body. It wouldn't do to react in a way that she would find unfavorable.

Marian debated with herself. Should she keep up the façade of a woman who belonged in this time, or should she tell him the truth? It would be easy for her to lie. She knew that living with a man, unmarried would be too scandalous for this time. But there was something about Gwaine that compelled her to be honest with him. It was the least that he deserved from her.

"It was," she said shortly.

"And what gave you the courage to leave?" he asked sympathetically.

"The day after he hit me," she started, "I saw my reflection in a mirror. The bruising on my face, the tired eyes, the frown. When I had passed the mirror, I thought it had been my mother, but it wasn't. It was my own reflection. So I did what she couldn't. I left."

"And you came to Camelot?" he asked her.

Marian was too tired to keep up any lies, so once again, she told Gwaine the truth as best she could. "Not at first. I found work in a different… village, and I moved out there, away from him."

"Why did you travel across the seas, then?"

"It wasn't by choice. I was brought here," she replied. The conversation was wearing her out. Her lids drooped heavily as she struggled to stay awake.

"And will you try to return home?" Gwaine asked, worried. In truth, he wished for her to remain in Camelot with him. But should her heart desire to go home, he would do everything in his power to help her.

Marian closed her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of, returning home," she said just above a whisper.

Her cryptic answer was followed by sniffs as she tried to hold back tears. It was precisely that fear that was controlling her life. She thought that if she didn't have that hanging over her head, she would be free to confess her feelings to Gwaine.

Though he didn't understand why she was afraid to return home, Gwaine comforted her as best he could. He squeezed her hand and kissed her brow.

She moved her head to look at him. There was tenderness in his eyes as he studied her face.

Gwaine let go of her hand and reached over to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. Marian put all of her fears aside and leaned in, placing her lips on his. The kiss was soft and timid. She moved slowly over his mouth, relishing the feel of him, and parted her lips, allowing him inside.

He ran his tongue over hers, tasting her. His hand reached behind her head and held her close. He felt whole whenever she was near. His heart fluttered at the thought that she could return his love.

Marian pulled her body over his and held onto him, enjoying the feel of his warm, bare skin. Gwaine was safety and comfort and love and desire, everything that her previous lovers hadn't been. He was everything that she missed from home. He _was_ her home.

They lovingly kissed each other for several minutes before everything in her entire being screamed at her to stop. Before she gave in to her desire for him, she pulled back to look at him, but his expression was unreadable. Marian sighed and laid back down beside him.

Gwaine wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He was elated and giddy at having been kissed by her, but also cautious. Marian wasn't herself, so perhaps the kiss was just a weak moment. Whatever it was, he had enjoyed it immensely.

Soon Gwaine heard the soft snores of sleep coming from the beautiful woman beside him. He resolved to forget the whole thing had ever happened, for both their sakes. Only in his deepest dreams would he revisit the sweet kiss he had shared with Marian Ragnell.

000

When Marian awoke, the sun had already set, and the room she was in was bathed in soft candlelight. She realized that she was still in Gwaine's chamber, but alone. The blanket had been pulled up over her as she lay in the middle of the bed. Marian sat up and looked for Gwaine, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to push the blanket down and get up from the bed when she heard voices out in the corridor. Thankful that the chamber door was ajar, she listened in.

She recognized Sir Gromer's voice first. "Tell me, Sir Gwaine. In your vast experience, what is it that women desire most?"

"Do you mean Marian?" Gwaine asked. He had thought Gromer's affections had moved on, but apparently not.

"Well, yes and no. Marian, or… or any woman, really," Gromer stammered. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit even to himself where his affections lie.

Gwaine didn't have to think long about his answer. "Well, each woman is different, I suppose. To be loved and respected. But I believe in Marian's case, it's sovereignty. She most desires to be in control of her own fate, to make her own choices, not have them made for her." Gwaine hoped that Gromer would take the hint and not try to force Marian's hand again.

Marian's heart dropped to her stomach as she listened to the conversation. _Sovereignty_, he had said. Just like in the legend of the Loathly Lady. She tried to remember the title of the story that it came from but was having no luck. It had been several years since she had last read any Arthurian legends.

Was she the Loathly Lady in the story? She had called herself a hag after all. No, she wasn't under any curse. Unless she counted being thrown through time a curse. Just how many of the legends were so far off from the truth? None of them had been reliable accounts so far.

She was lost in her own thoughts when Gwaine entered the room. He was dressed in his tunic and trousers, carrying a tray of food and a couple of cups.

"Ah, you're awake!" he greeted her with a wide smile. "I thought you might be hungry. I'm starving!"

Marian stood from the bed and approached him shyly as he was laying the tray on a table. "Gwaine, about earlier… I'm sorry—" she was quieted when he placed his fingers over her lips.

"Don't worry yourself, beautiful. We both needed comfort. It's forgotten," he said as he gazed at her fondly.

Marian was surprised at how his willingness to forget their kiss bothered her. She was disappointed that she may never get the chance to kiss him like that again.

Suddenly his face brightened. "Here, try this. It's Lord Bertilak's oldest vintage. Least he can do since he tried to kill me," Gwaine laughed as he handed one of the cups to Marian.

Shaking off her disappointment, Marian took the cup from him and drank deeply. "Mmm! That _is_ good!"

000

The next morning, Marian awoke alone in her bed in the guest-chamber. Gwaine's injuries had healed entirely, and neither of them felt threatened any longer by the other two inhabitants of the castle, so they spent the night alone. They had decided last night that they would leave for Camelot in the morning. Marian readied herself and gathered what little she had brought with her.

She met Gwaine in the corridor. He was dressed in his chainmail, with one addition. "You're keeping the ribbon?" Marian asked as she pointed to his left arm. He had tied the green ribbon to his arm, not caring that it was stained with his own blood.

"For luck," he chuckled. "And to remind me that you care for me," Gwaine said as he leaned in and kissed her brow. When he pulled back, he saw hope in her eyes. Smiling at her, he turned and headed down the stairs. Marian followed him down, blushing to think that she had had that effect on him.

Once they reached the bottom, they were met by Sir Gromer and Lady Penelope, who had wound her arm through Gromer's. "Surely, you're not leaving. Not today?" Gromer asked them.

"I'm afraid so, Sir Gromer. I promised Arthur that we'd be back well before the Feast of Beltane," Gwaine replied.

Penelope moved forward. "Sir Gwaine, Lady Marian. I wanted to apologize for my part in the events that transpired. I felt trapped. I… I was too much of a coward to…" she trailed off.

Gromer laid his hand on hers. "Pennie…"

Marian spoke first. "I understand, Penelope. You did what you needed to survive. None of us would have had the courage to stand up to him in that situation," she consoled.

"Think nothing of it, my lady. You and Sir Gromer will always be friends to Camelot," Gwaine reassured her.

000

As Lady Penelope sent for Gwaine and Marian's horses, they left the warmth of the castle and waited in the courtyard.

"Oh, I wish you could stay," Gromer all but whined. "There is to be a wedding! Pennie… er, Lady Penelope, that is, has consented to be my wife!"

Gwaine clapped Gromer on the back with such a force that the poor man took two steps forward. "Wonderful news, Sir Gromer!"

Marian stepped up beside Penelope and leaned in closer. "So soon?" she asked softly.

She knew of the veracity of Gromer's affections, so she wanted to make sure that Penelope was acting of her own free will.

"I never loved Lord Bertilak, and he treated me very poorly, indeed. I don't feel any need to mourn him. Is that terrible of me?" Penelope asked.

"No, not at all," Marian said to the young woman.

"As it turns out, I'm in love! Sir Gromer asked me what I wanted to do now that I am free. He asked what choice I would make. No one has ever asked me what _I_ wanted. And I told him that I would be with him, if he'd have me," Penelope smiled as she looked on fondly to her intended.

"Wise man," Gwaine said with a smirk. It was heartening to see the man take his advice. And doubly so that he had relinquished his desire to marry Marian.

The stable lad arrived with Gwaine and Marian's horses. They climbed into the saddles and said their last goodbyes.

"Well, in any case, you two are always welcome here," Sir Gromer. "It'll be a fine day when we can see our friends again, Sir Gwaine and his Dame Ragnell!"

Marian gasped as she finally remembered the title to the story of the Loathly Lady. _The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle_. She looked up at Gwaine, seated on his horse, and smiled softly.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded silently. "Let's get you back home, _Dame Ragnell._"

Her heart beat faster as they took off on their way back to Camelot.

000

**Author's Notes:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!_ \- I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Marian's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**

Marian had been summoned to the lower town. One of her regular patients, the youngest of the Felton twins, was lethargic and unable to eat. Theodore was small and had a weak constitution, it seemed. She sat on the bed next to him, his mother wringing her hands behind her. Marian reached over and felt his head. His brow was cool and sweaty. There weren't any viruses going around, and he didn't have a fever. There were no signs of infection, either. She felt his glands. Slightly swollen. Perhaps an allergic reaction? It had to be something the boy ate, then. His brother, Alexander, was well. In fact, he was so well that he was outside playing chase with the other boys in the town.

"Theodore, have you eaten anything recently?" she asked him.

"I gave him some broth earlier. He kept it down, but he said his stomach ached," his mother, Cathryn, answered for him.

It wasn't what Marian was after. She looked the boy in the eye and raised her eyebrows. "Have you eaten anything else? Maybe something outside?"

Theodore looked guiltily at her and then his mother. His eyes filled with tears.

"Gaia berries," he said in a small voice.

"Gaia berries?" Marian asked. "Whatever for?"

The disgusting berries were the very same she had once used to disguise her scent when she and the Knights of Camelot traveled in wilddeoren territory. They smelled like a sewer and probably tasted just as terrible.

"I lost," Theodore explained. When she looked at him pointedly, he continued. "I bet Timothy Price that I could run faster than he could, and I lost. I had to eat the berries."

"Theodore Felton! Of all the stupid—"

His mother never got to finish her tirade. As soon as she had raised her voice, Theodore paled. He leaned forward and emptied the contents of his stomach all over Marian.

Cathryn clamped her mouth shut and looked at the healer as she sat there in shock, covered in sick.

000

Marian made the long journey from the lower town to the citadel in silence. Cathryn had apologized profusely for her son and had offered the healer one of her dresses to change into. She had declined, knowing that the Feltons didn't have much to spare, and told the woman that her son would be fine. He just needed to pass the berries he had eaten. And in the meantime, she suggested he drink lots of water and fetch a bucket to sit by his bedside.

She climbed the steps to the palace, careful not to touch anything or anyone. Passersby held their noses and gave her disgusted looks as she entered the building. When she reached the corridor that led to her chamber, she saw Gwaine walking from the other end.

His eyes lit up as he saw the healer approach. "Hello, beautiful!" he greeted.

Before he had gotten too close to her, he scrunched his face at the smell. He was about to reach out to her when he saw her dress and arms covered in sick.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

Marian had kept her teeth clenched, choking back her gag reflex. "Felton boy. Sick," was all she managed to say.

Her eyes wide and her mouth tightly shut, she walked past him, still in shock.

Gwaine grinned. Of course, it was a Felton twin. Those boys were a menace. "Anything I can do to help?" he called after her retreating form.

"No!" she bit out. She turned the corner and went through her chamber door.

Gwaine chuckled and shook his head. It seems the healer was having a tough day already.

000

Later that day, after thoroughly washing her skin and changing into a fresh dress, Marian headed back out into the town. She had a couple more patients to see before her day ended. Thankfully, neither of them threw up on her. She was able to prescribe easy remedies and head back to the castle before nightfall.

The sun was approaching the horizon as she walked through town, ready to go home. Marian turned a corner, and in a flash, two children ran out in front of her. She stopped abruptly, having nearly run into them.

"Watch it, you two!" she called after them.

Sometimes she felt that walking in the lower town was practically its own form of birth control. Why anyone wanted children was beyond her. Though, perhaps with the right partner… Maybe a knight… A knight with a good sense of humor and chocolate eyes… She shook her head and sighed. It would be best not to think about something she could never have.

She started forward again, and this time a third child bumped into her hard. Marian lost her footing and fell face-first into a mud puddle. She lifted her head from the mud, face and hair covered, and saw the child turn around. Alexander Felton.

_Of course,_ she thought.

His eyes grew wide when he saw her looking at him, and he took off. Marian lifted herself from the mud and looked down at her dress. She was covered from head to toe in mud. Resigned, Marian walked to the citadel with a frown on her face.

000

As suppertime approached, Gwaine washed and changed from his chainmail into his grey tunic and jacket. He checked his hair in the mirror and tried to smooth it down. He cleaned his teeth and held his hand up to his mouth and nose, checking his breath for freshness. There was only one reason a man such as himself would be so careful with his appearance and hygiene so late in the day: a woman. More specifically, a particular pretty blonde healer that had caught his fancy years ago.

After their misadventure with the Green Knight, Gwaine was convinced that Marian felt for him. At least, she had said she cared for him. He was sure she had meant romantically. Hadn't she? She had kissed him sweetly, which he had promised her he would forget about, but never actually could. Regardless, he meant to find out tonight. He was going to invite her to dinner and speak with her about it. Gwaine was going to proclaim his undying love and hope that she reciprocated.

With a bounce in his step, Gwaine turned and headed toward the physician's chambers. He reached the stairway leading outside when he saw Marian coming up the stairs. Well, he thought that was Marian anyway. The creature was covered in so much mud that even the color of her hair was obscured.

"Marian?" he asked as she reached the landing.

The sour look on her face said everything he needed to know. Her lousy day had turned into a terrible, horrible day. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

"Don't. Say. A word," she bit out as she passed, heading to her chamber. After a moment, he heard a door slam.

_So much for a romantic evening,_ he thought, disappointed.

Gwaine looked thoughtfully in the direction of Marian's chamber, a sly grin crossing his face. He had an idea and turned back toward his chambers to prepare. All thoughts of wooing Marian left his mind as he formed a plan to turn her terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day into a lovely, wonderful, much better, happier day.

000

An hour later, having washed the mud from her skin and hair, Marian stood from her bath, wrapping a towel around her wet body. Just as she was stepping out of the tub, there was a knock on her door.

"Go away, Merlin. I told you, I'm not hungry," she called out wearily.

She walked over to her bed and sat down slowly. Shoulders slumped, she sighed. She didn't think she even had the energy to dress.

"It's… it's not Merlin, beautiful," came the soft reply.

Marian rolled her eyes. She should have expected him to come by after the state she was in the last time he saw her.

"Come in, Gwaine," she said, only half-annoyed.

Gwaine walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Surprised at her state of undress, he quickly turned.

"Sorry, love. I didn't realize…"

"It's alright, you goof. I'm perfectly decent. No private bits hanging out or anything," she chuckled.

Red-faced, Gwaine turned back to her. "I came by to see how you are," he said to her.

She was sitting on her bed, wet hair and skin shimmering in the candlelight. He tried to ignore her bare shoulders and arms. He tried to ignore her exposed knees, calves, and ankles. Sure, her private bits were indeed covered, but the rest of her was just as alluring to him. He took a deep breath.

She gestured for him to sit on the bed beside her. "I'm alright, I guess. It's just been a hell of a day," she said. As he sat down, she began to tell him of her run-ins with the Felton twins. "I swear," she said as she finished the story. "If any of my children ever turn out like that…" she left her threat unsaid.

Gwaine laughed with her. "I don't think you would have to do anything. The rest of the town would probably murder them for you. It's a wonder those boys have survived this long."

"They are walking birth control, aren't they?" she laughed.

"What's _birth control_?" he asked.

"Oh, like a condom," she said, looking at him. His eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows rose. "A condom, the sheepskin that goes—"

"I know what they are!" he said forcefully. His face reddened again, and he couldn't look at her.

"Gosh, Gwaine, I never took you for a prude," she teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll have you know that I've used them plenty—"

She held up her hand to stop him. "I don't want to know!"

The thought of him with another woman made her stomach drop. She hated the other woman, whoever she might have been. Swallowing the jealousy that came out of nowhere, she smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Gwaine. I feel a little better," she said.

He studied her face in the candlelight. "Marian, I…" _I love you. _She looked at him expectantly. He smiled longingly and sighed. "Get dressed, beautiful. I'm going to treat you tonight."

"What?"

"Get dressed," he repeated.

"Gwaine, both of my dresses are dirty. I don't think you want to spend the evening with me dressed in sick or mud, do you?"

"You only have two dresses?" he asked, unthinking.

Her face fell. She did only have two dresses. "Yes, I only have two. I can't help that I'm a _lowly _servant, _Sir _Gwaine. Besides, they keep getting ruined by sick children or clumsy knights or…"

Realizing too late that he had been rude, he held up his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" When she quieted and looked at him sadly, he continued, "I shouldn't have said that. It was rude. You aren't a _lowly _anything, Marian." He crouched in front of her, and taking her hands, he made sure she was looking at him. "Forgive me?"

Marian nodded and looked away.

"I'm really knackered, Gwaine. I was just going to go to sleep."

"Without supper?" he asked in disbelief. "No, no, beautiful! What kind of knight would I be if I let a damsel in distress starve herself? Tell you what…" he looked around the room and inspiration hit. "Put on your tunic and trousers and meet me by the kitchens. I have something that will cheer you up!"

"Gwaine, I don't even have clean shoes…"

"For me?" he asked as he raised her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly.

Marian rolled her eyes and grinned. She couldn't deny him anything, it seemed. "Alright. By the kitchens," she conceded. _Stupid charming knights._

Gwaine gave her the brightest smile he could muster, kissed her brow, and left her alone to dress.

000

As she had promised, Marian dressed and went down to the kitchens. She wore her traveling clothes, but no shoes. Her feet bare and her hair still damp, she shivered as she waited on the knight to make his appearance.

Just as she was about to give up, Gwaine quietly came down the stairs next to the kitchen. He lifted his finger to his lips and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a small alcove.

"Shh," he whispered. "I don't want Audrey to hear us." He grinned wickedly and continued. "You go in there and distract her, and I'll get us some supper. Alright?"

Marian crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't be serious," she said, annoyed. "What am I supposed to do to distract her? The woman _hates_ me, Gwaine!" she whispered in a harsh voice.

"It'll be fine, beautiful. I promise. Just keep her attention on you, I'll take care of the rest."

He shoved her to the kitchen door and snuck back into the shadows. Marian sighed and walked into the kitchen with purpose.

"What are you doing in my kitchen? Shoo!" Audrey, the cook, bellowed at her.

"I just needed to… ask… you a question…" Marian started. Behind Audrey, she could see Gwaine tiptoeing into the kitchen. He looked around to see what he could nick.

Audrey tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "Well? I haven't got all night, girl!"

"Right… I needed to know how… you make those delicious meat pies you serve at the Feast of Beltane," she said, eyes wide. The cook looked at her, eyebrow cocked. "There's something about them. A certain spice that you use?" she asked as she peered behind the older woman, checking on Gwaine's progress.

"You think I'm gonna give you my secret? So you can go and make your own for the king? HA!" Audrey accused.

Marian held up her hands in defense. "No, no! Of course not. It's just…"

She watched as Gwaine's eyes lit up. He had found his target, a deep, golden pie.

"… there's a man I fancy… and I thought… maybe with one of _your_ delicious pies…"

Gwaine tiptoed toward his prey.

"He absolutely loves them and if I, who has no talent for food… at all, could make one…"

As he had his hands around the pie, one of the serving spoons sitting on the table rolled off the stack and made a tiny _clink!_

Audrey started to turn to see where the noise had come from. Gwaine froze, pie in hand, as Marian tried to get the cook's attention.

"You know, you win a knight's heart through his stomach!" she yelled, catching the older woman's attention before she turned. She shrugged and smiled innocently at the cook.

Gwaine sighed quietly in relief and turned to tiptoe out of the kitchen.

"Ah," Audrey said knowingly. "You mean Sir Gwaine," she grinned at the healer.

Gwaine froze again. Marian's eyes went wide.

"What?" she laughed. "No, of course not. I hardly… know the man… Sir Gwaine? Who's that…?" she trailed off.

"No, I've seen you two together, making eyes at each other. No one likes my pies more than Sir Gwaine. If it's him you're trying to woo, then I'll help you. Stay right here a moment," the cook called as she ran past Marian to go to a cupboard.

Gwaine looked back at Marian and smirked at her. _Making eyes? _he mouthed to her.

She checked to make sure Audrey wasn't coming back yet and shooed him away. _Go, you idiot! _she mouthed back at him.

His shoulders shaking in laughter, Gwaine quietly left the kitchen.

Audrey came back with a small cloth bundle. She held it reverently against her ample bosom. Reaching out to Marian, she placed the bundle in her outstretched hands.

"This, my dear girl, is called _Cinnamon_. It's difficult to get and comes from a tree that grows far east from here," she grinned proudly. "I usually reserve it for special occasions for the king, but for our dear Sir Gwaine, I'm willing to part with a piece. Grate it up into a powder to use in a pie. Or…" she looked around conspiratorially, "If'n you're needin' him to be particularly _amorous_, I'm willing to bet a quick rub of the bark behind your ear or in your bosom will do the trick! Any place you want him to put his face. One sniff, and he'll be pudding in your hands!" Audrey laughed heartily.

Marian stood there in shock. She couldn't come up with a single response. The healer nodded to the cook, her mouth still agape, and turned to leave.

"You'll be telling me how it goes with that handsome knight, won't you?" the cook called after her as she exited the kitchen.

She was pulled further into the shadows as soon as she stepped into the dark. Gwaine stood before her, barely able to contain his laughter. He had heard the whole thing.

"Boy, she sure does have your number, doesn't she?" Marian asked dryly.

He had no idea what that meant, but the shocked look on her face was worth it.

"She gave you some cinnamon, did she?" he asked her, laughing. "Are you planning on making it a powder to feed me or using it anywhere you want me to put my face?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted him away.

"I'll be pudding in your hands anytime you want, sweetheart!" Gwaine couldn't stop laughing. "A man has a right to know how he'll be wooed, you know!" he called after her as she started up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Marian turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "How in the hell did she know you liked cinnamon so much?"

"I told you she liked me," he laughed. "Come on, this way," he said as he led her down the corridor, pie in hand.

000

They had finally reached their destination, the tallest tower in the castle. Marian was out of breath from climbing all of the stairs when Gwaine handed her the pie. He went up the ladder to the wooden door in the ceiling and opened it. Once he had climbed outside, he reached down for her to give him the pie.

"Gwaine, where in the world are we?" she asked as she lifted the pie to him.

He disappeared with the food and then reappeared, lowering his hand down for her to take.

"The east tower," he answered as she grasped his hand. "Best place to stargaze."

He helped her up the ladder and onto the top of the tower. There was a small wall to keep them from falling, but because it was the tallest point in the castle, they had an unobstructed view of the night sky.

Marian smiled as she looked around. There was a blanket laid out on the floor. A crate sat next to it with a jug and two tankards. There were some forks laid out next to where Gwaine had left the pie.

"You… you brought me stargazing?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Worried that he had misjudged her love for the night sky, he looked at her worriedly. "I thought… you like to stargaze, don't you?"

"Oh, Gwaine!" Marian called out happily. She ran into his arms and held him tightly. "This is the nicest thing anybody's ever done! Thank you!"

He laughed as he returned her embrace. "I thought it'd be nice to get away from everyone. Especially after the day you've had."

She shivered slightly but nodded. "It's perfect. Why are you so good to me?"

He leaned back from her but still held her in his arms. He brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You deserve all the good things, Marian," he said, barely above a whisper.

At his smolder, her stomach did flips, and her heart fluttered. She smiled at him, her teeth chattering.

Seeing her chill, Gwaine gallantly removed his jacket and placed it over her. He went to the jug and poured the drink, handing her one of the tankards.

"There. The ale should warm you up," he said as she took a long draft.

"What's for supper?" she asked, eying the pie hungrily.

Gwaine grinned. "Audrey's famous cinnamon apple pie!"

000

They sat on the blanket, eating the pie straight from the pie tin and drinking ale. Marian had never felt so content. She leaned back and stretched out on the blanket, an arm behind her head and a hand on her full belly. She looked at Gwaine as he finished the last bite of the pie and stretched out beside her, still chewing.

Something had changed between them. She wasn't sure when or how it happened, but her heart leapt at the mere thought of the man beside her. Marian Ragnell was in love.

She realized that she should have known that after he had nearly died by the Green Knight's ax, but at the time, she had chalked it up to fear of losing him. Marian now knew that it wasn't just a fear of losing him, it was the love for him that she felt deep within. Gwaine made her happy.

"So, beautiful, tell me of your favorite stars."

They laid there on the blanket, side by side, as she pointed out the constellations she recognized. Though she wasn't too sure of the origins of most of their names, she was able to tell the stories of a few.

When he saw her shiver again, he looked down at her feet, finally realizing they were bare. As he listened to her stories, he sat up and removed his boots to take his socks off. He quickly pulled his boots back on and then took the pre-warmed socks down to her feet.

She started to tell him about the brightest star in the sky but paused. "Gwaine? What are you doing?" she asked as he took hold of her foot.

"You're cold," he said, holding up the socks. He pulled the first over her foot and up her calf, followed by the other. When he was done, he crawled back to her head and laid down beside her, their shoulders touching. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better. Thank you," she grinned at him.

"So, you said the brightest star?" he prompted her to continue.

She pointed to one, the brightest star in the sky, Vega.

"There. And that constellation," she said as she pointed. "Is called Lyra." He followed her movements as she connected the stars in the constellation with her finger. "It's named after the lyre that Orpheus played."

"Who's Orpheus?" he asked her.

"He was the son of the god, Apollo, and a muse called Calliope. He played his lyre so beautifully and sang songs so compelling that even the rocks and the trees were entranced with his music. The breeze would stop blowing as he sang, and the gods and goddesses would pause to listen to him."

She sighed as she looked at the stars, remembering the story of Orpheus and Eurydice.

"What is it, love?" Gwaine asked, concerned.

"Just remembering his story," she sighed again. "It is one of the most romantic and tragic of the myths."

"Romantic and tragic? How so?" he asked.

"He was a man in love. What can be more tragic than falling in love?" she said to him.

Marian missed the pained look on Gwaine's face. Though he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He had fallen in love with her, and it was both the most euphoric and wretched feeling, especially since he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He cleared his throat and waited for her to continue.

"He fell in love with a beautiful woman, a nymph called Eurydice. They loved each other deeply and married. But while she was wandering in the forest, a satyr saw her and lusted after her. He was so struck by her beauty that he chased her and tried to bed her. In her escape, Eurydice fell into a nest of vipers and was bitten, dying instantly," she said, sniffing slightly.

Gwaine reached over and held her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She scooted closer to him, enjoying the warmth.

"Orpheus fell into heavy mourning," she continued. "His songs of grief touched not only the gods but everything in the world so much so that all of existence felt his sorrow. According to the myth, he _filled the highs of heaven with the moans of his lament_," she quoted from one of the earliest writings by Ovid.

Marian was surprised at how well she remembered the details. The tale of Orpheus and Eurydice was her favorite from school, and she had spent many nights poring over poems and writings about the tragedy.

"His father, Apollo, suggested that his grieving son travel to the Underworld, where the dead spent eternity, to see his Eurydice. Any mere mortal would have died at the feat, but not Orpheus. He was protected by the gods," she explained.

"He got past the guardian, a three-headed dog, by charming it with his music. He passed ghosts and other lost souls, and once he arrived, he met with the god and goddess of the Underworld and played his mournful song for them. The cold heart of the god melted as Orpheus played out his grief.

"He told Orpheus that he would send Eurydice back to the mortal world with him. There was a catch, though. On their journey back, while walking to the light, he couldn't look back for her before they both stepped through the threshold to the mortal world, or she would be lost in the Underworld forever."

"The gods don't sound very helpful," Gwaine laughed. "Why would they do that? The man was grieving for pity's sake!"

Marian looked over and grinned at him. "Like all men, Gwaine, Orpheus was over-confident. He was sure that he could be patient enough if it meant he'd have his love by his side once more."

"But how could he be sure she would be there if he couldn't look?" he asked.

"Faith," Marian answered simply.

She continued the story, "Orpheus started his ascension back to the mortal world, believing that his wife was following. He listened for her footsteps but didn't hear her, so he started to lose his faith, thinking that the god had tricked him."

"See, I knew it!"

"Hush," she shushed him playfully. "He didn't know that she was a shade, following him silently, and would only be a mortal woman again once they reached their destination."

She took a breath and continued. "He only had a few feet left until the mortal world, but Orpheus couldn't bear it any longer. He looked back to see if she was there. As he looked, he saw Eurydice's shadow being pulled back into the Underworld for eternity."

Gwaine squeezed her hand. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose the love of his life so quickly, and worse, for it to be his fault. He hoped he would never have to find out.

"He tried to go back for her, but no living person could enter the Underworld more than once. In his grief, Orpheus played his lyre and sang his songs, calling for death to take him to be reunited with his love."

"And did he? Did he die?" Gwaine asked, eyes wide.

"The Maenads, angered by his fidelity to his dead wife, found him and killed him. They threw his head, still singing his lament, and his lyre into the river. The Muses gathered up all the pieces of his body and buried him. They placed his lyre in the night sky, which is where the constellation Lyra comes from."

"Was he ever reunited with his wife in the Underworld?"

Marian couldn't remember if the myths ever said. She looked over at his hopeful eyes. It was the first time she wasn't truthful with Gwaine.

"Yes, they were reunited and have spent eternity in each other's arms," she smiled at him as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"You were right, beautiful," he said finally. "That was very tragic."

"There's a saying where I'm from. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," she said, looking back at the stars. "I don't know if that's true. I can't imagine what true heartbreak must feel like."

Gwaine looked at her sharply. "You've never felt love?"

"Not romantic love," she said as she shook her head, unwilling to admit to him how she felt about him. That was the second time that she had lied to him.

Gwaine swallowed his disappointment. He wasn't sure why, but he thought she might admit her undying love for him. "Your… boyfriend?" he asked, hoping he used the correct word.

Marian laughed. "Joey? Hell no! I loved the idea of him. But definitely not him," she looked over at him, confusion written all over his face. "I was only with him because I thought I was supposed to be. We grew up together, so after I had dated a few other men, I figured he was the best I could get. But he didn't make me laugh or feel safe or feel pretty or smart or… anything."

She looked back at the sky. Gwaine saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes. He rolled over to his side and held her chin between his thumb and finger, turning her to face him. "I'm sorry, beautiful. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

She held his hand to her face and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "No, it's fine. I promise," she smiled sweetly at him. "Tell me more about your childhood. I want to hear more about the trouble you caused," she requested, changing the subject.

"Well," Gwaine started as he laid back down. Marian moved closer to him and snuggled in the crook of his arm as he began to tell her tales of his village. She told herself it was only for the warmth, they were on the highest tower in the middle of spring, after all. But she knew that really, she just craved the nearness of Gwaine.

He told her stories of his childhood until she fell asleep in his arms. Gwaine looked down and watched her in the moonlight. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

000

Marian woke with the rising sun but kept her eyes firmly shut. She wasn't ready to wake just yet. She had slept her first full night's sleep in quite some time. Even her usual nightmares had left her alone last night. She tried to stretch, but she was pinned under something, or rather someone.

Marian opened her eyes and saw Gwaine laying half across her, his head resting on her bosom. His arm was thrown across her middle as he held her tight. She smiled as she realized that she didn't mind that he was lying on her, snoring deeply. She stroked her fingers through his hair and marveled at his beauty.

_Well, you've gone and done it now,_ she thought.

She had let her guard down. She loved Gwaine, and she knew that he loved her too. Now would come the hard part: resisting him.

Her stomach growled loudly in Gwaine's ear, and she felt him shake as he chuckled.

"Hungry, are you?" he asked sleepily. Gwaine picked his head up, smirking at the position they found themselves in.

"How could you tell?" she laughed.

He lifted his body from her but stayed hovering over her. Gwaine looked down at Marian, his hair framing his face. His eyes roamed over her as he smiled. He placed his hand on her waist and slid it back and down to her hip.

"Gwaine…" she whispered.

Even though she wanted this, wanted him, she knew it was wrong. She couldn't let it happen. Not just because they were outside, but because they couldn't be together. The proverbial devil on her shoulder egged her on, begging her to encourage him. Surely it wouldn't hurt to give in just this once. Surely a few moments of passion would be alright.

Her lips parting, she slid one hand up his arm and to his shoulder, while the other wrapped around his torso, stroking his back.

Gwaine leaned into her, his hand beneath the jacket that she was wearing. The tip of his nose brushed against hers, his breath caressing her lips.

She felt his hand move around her body. Assuming it was to find the hem of her tunic, she held her breath in anticipation. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her core ached for him. Her back arched into him, her breasts pushing up toward his chest, begging to be touched. She opened her mouth to tell him to just rip the tunic off and ravish her when he pulled his hand back and sat up.

Marian leaned up and looked at him in confusion. "Wha—?"

He held up two small apples that he had pulled from his jacket pocket. "Breakfast?" he asked her as he handed one to her. Gwaine smirked when she snatched it from him. She was hot and bothered, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He settled back down next to her, stretching out. "You're like an apple," he said while looking at the fruit in his hand thoughtfully.

Marian took a bite of her apple and looked up at him curiously. "How am I an apple?" she asked, mouth full.

"You're pleasant, all dressed up and fancy, like an apple pie. But you're even better just as you are," he explained.

Marian laughed as she chewed. "I've never been compared to food before, you know."

Gwaine looked over to her, eyebrows raised. "Not just any food, mind you. The perfect food. Apples can be sweet or tart. Used in puddings or savory dishes. They're versatile. And they'll keep you alive when you're starving," he elaborated.

Marian burst into laughter. "I can be used in puddings _or_ savory dishes, can I?" She couldn't help the giggles bubbling up from her.

Gwaine smiled at her as he patiently waited for her to calm. "The apple is the perfect metaphor for a woman."

"What?" she giggled. "How so?"

Gwaine rolled onto his side to face her. She squirmed slightly as he was close enough that she could feel the warmth from him. He held his apple out in front of her and compared them.

"She's beautiful as she grows. Round and shapely, holding delights unseen inside of her," he said, his voice low and soft by her ear. "And when she's ripe and ready, you don't pluck her. No, you let her decide when the time is right. All red and supple, she lets go of her home and comes to you." He mimicked an apple falling from a tree.

He studied the apple carefully and took a bite, juice dribbling down his chin. "And that first bite is so sweet and wet," he said as he licked his lips, his eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned at the taste of it. "It's heaven from beginning to end," he said, taking another bite. He chewed and swallowed before taking yet another bite, sucking the juice from the apple's flesh.

Marian licked her lips as she watched him enjoying the apple. His lips drug slowly and agonizingly across the flesh of the apple as he bit off more into his mouth. He continued to eat the apple, his face a picture of ecstasy, his soft moans tantalizing. When he was done, he licked his lips slowly, enjoying the taste of the juice that had spread as he consumed the fruit.

Her lips parted when he scooted even closer, leaning over her. He looked down at her with a dark look of longing in his eyes. Her breath quickened, and her bosom heaved as her desire for Gwaine grew. She never thought that a fruit could be so… erotic.

"And when she's ready," he held up the apple core, "you lay her to sleep, warm in her bed," he continued. He took his apple and balanced it on her stomach as she lay stretched out. He moved closer until they were touching each other.

Marian held her breath to keep the apple from falling over.

"You care for her, cherish her. You tend her garden, waiting patiently for your reward," he said as he brushed his knuckles along her jaw, sending chills all over her body. His thumb ran across her plump lips, tracing their shape.

Beneath her corset, her nipples hardened, and she felt warmth stirring between her legs. Marian ever so slightly pressed her thighs together against her sex, desperate for relief.

"Then, the seed in her belly grows," his voice low, he reached his hand down to the apple core.

She gasped as he grabbed the fruit between his index finger and thumb while the palm of his hand pressed gently against her belly.

He leaned his head down beside her, his lips barely touching her ear as he spoke. "And another tree, another life, breaks through the soil," he finished, grinning from ear to ear.

Marian arched her back into him, pressing against him, gently squirming in agony, her need desperate to be released.

Pleased with himself, Gwaine sat up abruptly, breaking the spell he had cast over her. He smirked as he noticed her skin flush and her pupils grow large. Desire. He had been right. She desired him.

Marian sputtered, unable to say a word. She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. She squirmed and sat up, trying to calm her body. She had never been so turned on in her life. All because of Gwaine and his damn apple.

000

A week later, as the castle prepared for the Feast of Beltane on the next day, Marian rushed from patient to patient, tending to minor colds and sprained wrists. She hadn't been sleeping well, plagued with nightmares most nights, so she was thoroughly exhausted when she returned to her chamber for a rest. It wasn't even lunchtime, and she had been worked to the bone.

Marian opened her chamber door and was surprised. There on her bed were two dresses, folded neatly, and a small bouquet of wildflowers, complete with a note.

_Beautiful,_

_Just a small token of my admiration. And to tell you, I'm sorry. I don't deserve you, you're too good to me._

_As always, yours,_

_A lowly knight_

Marian smiled brightly as tears prickled her eyes. She picked up the flowers and took in their fragrance. Unfolding the dresses to look at them, she saw that they were serving dresses. Exactly what she needed. One was bright blue, and the other was pale pink. Rather than flowers embroidered on the front, there were stars. He'd had them made special, just for her.

000

Leon and Gwaine were on guard duty for the next few days, so neither would be able to join the festivities tomorrow. They roamed the corridors of the castle, checking that everything was in order before the feast. Gwaine had double-checked the lock on the armory while Leon went to speak to Arthur about the guard assignments.

They met up at lunchtime for a quick break before going back to it. As they headed to the stairs that led to the kitchens, Gwaine stopped abruptly. Leon looked over to see what was wrong. Gwaine stared ahead, mouth agape.

"Gwaine?" he asked.

Leon followed Gwaine's gaze to the end of the corridor. Marian, a vision in bright blue, was walking toward them. Her hair, which was usually braided to the side, flowed freely, except for a small braid circling the crown of her head. In the braid, there were tiny wildflowers and a lilac tied with a blue ribbon in the back.

Marian was positively glowing as she approached the men. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Good afternoon, Sir Leon! Good afternoon, Sir Gwaine!" she greeted.

As she walked between them, she paused and turned to Gwaine, and lifting herself on her toes, she reached over with her hand on his arm and kissed his lips softly. Without another word, she continued on her way down the corridor with a spring in her step.

Gwaine turned to watch her go, wearing the dress and flowers he had left her that morning. He smiled stupidly at Leon and clapped him on the back.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**The Sword in the Stone**

For weeks Marian had been having nightmares. They always started the same way, in the dining hall with the king, and Gwaine would burst through the doors and sound the alarm; Morgana was attacking. Sometimes it was with her zombie army, like last year. And sometimes it was with an army of dragons and sorcerers. Regardless of who Morgana was allied with, it always turned out the same. Gwaine would die. Marian would wake in her chamber, covered in sweat and tears.

Gaius dismissed her dreams as nothing but her mind trying to cope with her fear of loss. But Merlin paid more attention to them. He had learned from his experience with Morgana not to dismiss dreams as they had been the first clue that Morgana had magic. He wished he could go back in time and do things differently. Maybe if he had, Morgana's heart wouldn't have turned cold.

After her terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, Merlin suggested that the upcoming feast would be just what Marian needed to relax. He was able to trade duties with some of the other servants so that she could come with him. Even if she was just serving wine, it would still be better for her than moodily pacing her chamber alone.

She'd had a reprieve the day before when Gwaine had surprised her with a present and flowers. But last night, her nightmares had returned. The vision of Gwaine, bloody and dying in her arms, haunted her.

The castle had been enjoying the Feast of Beltane when the warning bells sounded, and Gwaine burst into the dining hall.

"Sire, we're under attack! They're within the city walls!" he yelled.

Marian froze as she was pouring wine into a goblet. This is precisely how her nightmares had started. She shook, remembering the zombie army the witch had used the last time she tried to take the kingdom. What horrors would Morgana inflict on the people this time?

"Gwaine, secure the armory! Percival, with me!" Arthur commanded his men. "Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber!"

Gwaine nodded to the king and started to turn back to the corridor when he spotted Marian out of the corner of his eye. She was looking around at the chaos of the hall, fear written all over her face.

"Marian, what are you doing? Get to the inner chamber!" Gwaine called to her.

Marian turned to Gwaine with a haunted look on her face. He was going to die. Gwaine rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"It's Morgana, isn't it?" she asked as he led her out of the hall and into the corridor.

"I believe so. I don't know. Marian, look, you need to get to the inner chamber."

"No!" she shook her head vehemently. She tried to pry her hand from his. "No, I need to stay with you, Gwaine!" She was terrified, and it showed. If he was injured, she needed to be near him so she could heal him.

"You'll be perfectly safe there," he said, misunderstanding her fear. "Here," he turned to Gaius, who had just entered the corridor. "Go with Gaius. I will find you when I can."

She protested as Gwaine pulled her toward the physician and handed her off to him. He ran toward the armory, taking a quick look back at the frightened woman.

"You must let Gwaine do his job, Marian," Gaius said to her.

Marian watched the doorway that Gwaine had disappeared through, willing him to come back. Gwaine was going to die, and she wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Come, there will be wounded to help me with. We'll need to get some supplies first," Gaius gently pulled Marian toward the staircase.

000

She tried to keep her mind off of the battle as she tended to the wounded. It didn't help that she could hear the cries of struggle from outside of the door. Nor did it help that the majority of the injured were knights, whose chainmail hadn't been enough to protect them. Marian tried to concentrate, but her mind kept going to Gwaine. Would his armor be enough? She prayed to whatever deity would listen that he would remain unharmed or, at the very least, he stayed alive long enough for her to heal him.

Merlin had come and gone, telling Gaius that he needed to go look for the king. Gaius guessed that it wasn't just Camelot the witch was after, but Arthur as well. She had already taken the citadel, but the fighting continued as if she were looking for something. Or someone.

Rather than zombies or dragons or sorcerers, Morgana's army was made up of Southrons. Men. Brutal men, but mortal. They could deal with mortal men. Marian knew Gwaine to be an excellent warrior, so if it was mere mortal men he was fighting, then she believed that he would prevail unharmed.

Marian had just let out a breath of relief at that thought when Merlin burst through the door, helping Arthur inside. The king had been wounded in the battle. Gaius quickly examined him, telling him that it felt like his ribs had been broken.

"I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung," the physician informed him.

Arthur was determined to return to the fight. "Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just so long as I can swing a sword."

Gwaine and Percival came into the inner chamber and closed the door behind them. They set the door bar in place, preventing anyone from outside getting in.

Marian looked up from her patient, some stuffy nobleman she had never met, and smiled softly at Gwaine, relieved that he was alright.

"Ow!" the nobleman cried out. She had been tying a cloth bandage around his arm and had accidentally pinched him. It had been a superficial wound anyway. "Watch what you're doing, you stupid cow!"

Gwaine started toward the pair, angered at the man's words. He watched as Marian narrowed her eyes at the nobleman and tied the bandage even tighter.

"Sorry, my lord," she said between clenched teeth. "Perhaps you should skip the next feast, lest my bandages not have enough cloth to tie all the way around your arm."

The nobleman looked affronted, his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. No one had ever had the gall to speak to him like that, let alone _a woman_.

Gwaine grinned at her as she walked away from the stuffy man and toward him.

"How do we stand?" Gaius questioned the knights.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much longer," Percival answered.

"How long before they reach us?" Gaius asked, worried.

"Minutes at best," Percival replied.

Marian paled. She grabbed onto Gwaine's arm to steady herself. "Oh, God, so close!"

"We can't wait for Arthur. If they find him, they'll kill him," Merlin said.

He needed to get the king as far away from Morgana as possible. He looked over to Marian in a panic. She was staring with wide, fearful eyes, thinking the same thing he was. Her nightmares were becoming reality.

"We must get him to safety while we still can," Percival said.

Gwaine shook his head at his friend. "Arthur would never abandon his people. He'd rather die."

Merlin had an idea, but he couldn't let Percival or Gwaine know. Though he doubted either man would think less of him for it, he couldn't risk anyone else finding out that he had magic. "Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can," he pleaded.

He gave Marian a pointed look. She needed to distract Gwaine and Percival. She turned to the knights and suggested the heavy table behind them be used to barricade the door. As she looked back, she saw Merlin bend close to Arthur's head and whisper something. His eyes glowed, and Arthur became relaxed with a vacant look on his face.

"We need to leave now, sire!" Merlin called to Arthur. He wasn't sure if his spell had worked or not.

"Of course," Arthur agreed readily. Merlin allowed himself a small smile. The king would do whatever he told him to do. The spell had worked. Arthur stood, swaying slightly.

Gwaine and Percival had returned to the king. They looked at one another in confusion at Arthur's willingness to go.

"Then let's go," Percival stated as he ducked under Arthur's arm and helped the king to the back staircase.

Merlin gathered Arthur's sword, intending to follow. He looked back at Marian and Gaius, neither moving to the stairs. "Gather your things, Gaius. Marian."

"You go, Merlin. I'll just slow you down," Gaius said to the young man.

"Gaius, no. Marian, tell him," Merlin begged.

"Merlin, go. Protect the king," she replied.

"You must know it's for the best," Gaius stated.

"No, if you stay here—" Merlin started to protest.

"No time to argue. I'm sorry," Gwaine interrupted as he pushed Merlin toward the stairs where Percival and Arthur were waiting.

The Southrons had made it to the chamber door and were loudly banging on it, trying to break the barricade. He turned and grabbed Marian by the arm, leading her to the stairs as well. "You, too, beautiful."

Marian stopped and dug her heels in. "Gwaine, no! I'm staying."

"You're going! That's an order!"

"You can't order me! I'm staying with you!"

Gwaine sighed in frustration. He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was hard and full of as much emotion as he could muster. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, begging her to understand. _I love you. _"You must go. I can't watch you die, Marian. Now go!" He released her face and pushed her toward the stairs.

Marian watched the knight in shock. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to beg him to take care, to not die. But the surprise of his kiss had left her speechless. Her mouth started to work again as she was about to disappear through the door to the staircase. History be damned. For once in her life, Marian wanted to take something for herself, rather than do the right thing. In the heat of the moment, she made up her mind.

"Gwaine!" she called out to him. He looked at her, frantic that she hadn't left yet. "I lov—"

The door burst open, and Gwaine's attention was drawn to the men rushing through the door. Marian fled when she saw Morgana walk through the door and into the chamber, never finishing her declaration of love for the brave knight.

000

Marian ran down the stairs, tripping several times. Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. She was angry with Gwaine for sending her away. She was angry with herself for not being able to prevent this.

She knew this would happen. She _knew_ and still did nothing. Not that Arthur would have believed her. Hell, even Gaius hadn't considered that her nightmares were prophetic. Perhaps if she had told Gwaine... Maybe if she had confided in him, they could have stopped it together.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and burst through the door to the corridor. She had given up on sneaking out of the castle. The others were too far ahead of her for her to be able to follow. She needed to find a place to hide and fast. Marian headed to the kitchens. There were cupboards there that she could hide in as well as kitchen tools that she could use as weapons.

She rounded the corner leading to the kitchen and ran right into a large, menacing Southron man. He quickly grabbed her and tried to hold her still. Marian screamed and kicked and twisted her body in an attempt to break free.

The man called out to another. "Helios! Look what I've found!"

A tall, bald man walked up to them and leered at Marian, licking his bottom lip. Helios bent toward her and sniffed her hair. His mouth was close to her ear, and when he spoke, his warm breath tickled her skin.

"If it were any other battle, I'd have you for my harem," he said softly.

Marian shivered in disgust. "Let me go!" she screamed. She kicked out, missing him by inches.

Helios laughed at her desperation. "We'll take her to Morgana. Let's see what the witch wants to do with the little wench!" He grabbed Marian by the hair and dragged her with him, kicking and screaming.

000

It had been only a day since Elyan joined Gwaine and Gaius in the dungeon. Elyan had been tortured by Morgana and Gaius's strength was quickly fading. Gwaine had requested food for them, afraid for their health.

Morgana agreed that they should have food, but only if Gwaine earned it by fighting off some of her best warriors for their entertainment. He had been brought to the council chamber and thrown in a circle of jeering Southrons. If he could best them, he would earn half of a loaf of moldy, stale bread for himself and his cellmates.

This routine continued for two more days. Gwaine would fight for his life, usually only armed with a toy wooden sword, and they would get to eat.

The third day was different, though. He had been brought up to the council chamber again, but this time Morgana gave no promise of food. She set two of her men on him right away. Despite being outnumbered, Gwaine was victorious. She sent a third man in, but Gwaine protested and wouldn't budge.

"No more, Morgana. Not until you promise food for Gaius," Gwaine said boldly.

Morgana laughed. "The courageous Knight of Camelot refuses to duel? What would my brother say?"

"Food first," he said to the witch.

"We shall see, Sir Knight, if you cannot be persuaded," Morgana threatened Gwaine.

She turned to her men and waved a couple of them over. Gwaine was tired, having already fought off two of her men. She took his food, his water, his freedom. Even his damn shirt. There wasn't anything else she could take from him. Yet, nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

Two burly men dragged a screaming woman to the middle of the room and threw her down on her knees. She was wearing only a torn chemise. Her hair had escaped its braid, and her skin was covered in bruises. Surrounded by rowdy Southrons and with a tear-stained face, Marian looked up at Gwaine with wide, fearful eyes.

He pulled against his captors, anger written all over his face. "Let her go, Morgana! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Morgana said. She walked around behind Marian and grasped her hair painfully in her fist. She pulled Marian's head up, exposing her throat. "Either you cooperate, or I'll spill her blood at your feet!" Morgana produced a dagger and held it against Marian's throat.

Marian looked over to Gwaine, sadness in her eyes. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed silently to him_._

"What was that?" Morgana pulled harder on her hair, causing her to scream.

"I'm sorry!" Marian cried out. The dagger's blade sliced a small cut on the skin on her neck, allowing a tiny amount of blood to flow down to the top of her chemise, staining the cloth.

Her lips trembled, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She drew in a shaky breath and repeated herself. "I'm sorry."

She was meant to be far away from the castle by now. She hadn't counted on getting caught by Morgana's men. And now the evil witch would use her to control Gwaine.

Gwaine watched the beaten woman, his heart breaking at the sight of her. He would cooperate. Morgana had won as he would never let anything happen to Marian.

"Alright, Morgana. What is it that you want?"

"Nothing less than the throne of Camelot," she replied confidently as her men cheered. She stood and put her dagger away.

Gwaine laughed bitterly. "That isn't mine to give. But you already knew that. What do you want from me, Morgana?"

"I want you to sing for your supper!" she tossed the wooden sword at him, and he caught it. "Cathar!" she called.

A man twice Gwaine's size lumbered up to her, cracking his knuckles. He had well-developed muscles and a mean look about him.

"For each blow you land, you will be afforded moldy bread for yourself and your fellow prisoners. But for each blow Cathar lands, I will find a new pain for your Lady Fair to suffer," Morgana threatened.

"Don't you dare harm her!" he yelled as he struggled to get away.

Gwaine's protests were quieted when Cathar stepped forward and took his first swing. Gwaine was nimble enough to dodge the man's giant fist. He bent down and pushed himself forward, balling his own fist. Gwaine swung his arm and brought his fist up into Cathar's stomach.

Gwaine winced as the large man took the punch without flinching. This went on for five minutes, at least, with Gwaine barely avoiding Cathar's attack. He was tiring fast, starving, and sleep-deprived. He miscalculated his attack, and Cathar landed a sharp blow to Gwaine's face, causing the knight to fall to the floor.

"That's one for the Lady Fair!" Morgana called as she nodded toward the men holding Marian.

Gwaine could only watch as one of them swung at Marian's middle. She doubled over, the wind knocked from her. The surrounding men laughed at her as she gasped for air.

Gwaine took the opportunity to lunge at Cathar. As he pushed the muscled man into the crowd, Cathar lost his footing and fell to the ground. Gwaine climbed on top of him and landed blow after blow to his head. Morgana snapped her fingers, and two men pulled the knight from Cathar and pushed him to his knees.

"I didn't say it was time to resume. You cheated, Sir Knight! That's not very noble of you. I'm afraid your Lady Fair will have to be punished for your disobedience!"

Gwaine struggled against the men holding him. "Leave her alone, Morgana. If you need to punish someone, then punish me," he gritted through clenched teeth.

"But where's the fun in that?" she laughed. "This," she reached behind her and took a small wooden box from one of her men, "is a Nathair from the Mountains of Asgorath. It can inflict the most exquisite pain to its victim's very soul."

She bent down close to Marian, her warm breath tickling her skin. "Do you believe you have a soul, Marian? Let's find out!"

Marian whimpered as Morgana pulled the small snake from its box "Unmicel snacca, suge tha sothan swilcnesse!" the witch called to it.

She lowered the snake to Marian, and it slithered onto her shoulder and around her neck. It pulled back and showed its fangs, hissing before it lunged at her throat, biting her skin. Marian threw her head back and screamed in utter pain. She shuddered against the men holding her still as Morgana stretched her arm toward the snake and allowed it to slither onto her and back to its box.

"NO!" the knight screamed in anguish. Gwaine tried to break free but was forced down further to the floor. He couldn't take hearing Marian's screams. He felt sick as the torture continued.

Marian's eyes were opened wide, but she couldn't see. She couldn't even feel anything other than the white-hot pain of the Nathair bite. The snake's venom coursed through her veins as the pain traveled from her neck to her head. She had never felt anything like this before.

She thought that her head was going to split open. Her face was red, and the veins in her neck and forehead bulged. The pain moved down into the rest of her body, and she tried to double over. With each breath, the pain increased. Morgana had been right, Marian's soul screamed out in agony. She just wanted Morgana to get it over with and kill her, so the torture would stop.

As the pain began to wane, she tried to catch her breath. This was the end, she was sure of it. This was where Gwaine would die. Marian knew what Morgana's endgame was now. The witch would torture her in front of him until he couldn't control himself. He would lash out, and then she would kill him for fun. Marian tried to calm her breaths. She needed to control the pain if she were going to survive long enough to save Gwaine.

Morgana sauntered over to the knight as he was pulled up from the floor. She caressed his face with her hand. "Have we learned our lesson, Sir Knight?"

Gwaine was about to answer when he heard laughter ring out across the room. He looked around to see who it was and was shocked into silence when he realized that it was Marian laughing.

"Find something funny, _servant_?" Morgana turned to glare at Marian.

"You, my lady," Marian said in a low, raspy voice. She pushed the pain down further to control it. Sitting up straight, she looked Morgana in the eyes. "You actually think you _deserve_ Camelot's throne."

Something had snapped in Marian. Sure that she was to die, she no longer feared death but welcomed it like an old friend. Marian knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but no longer cared. She would either save them or quickly bring about their end. Either way, neither would suffer any longer.

Gwaine looked at Marian in disbelief. Was she trying to get herself killed? Baiting the witch would serve no other purpose. He tried to warn Marian to get her to stop mocking Morgana, but she ignored his silent pleas.

"I am the rightful heir. Not this usurper brother of mine! How dare—"

"You are nothing but the bastard child of a dead king, Morgana," Marian smirked. "You're no one. Just like me."

Morgana slapped Marian across the face hard and split her lip. "I am _nothing_ like you! I am a High Priestess of the—"

"You're not a High Priestess of the Old Religion," Marian interrupted her again, spitting the blood from her mouth. "You're an abomination!"

Marian lifted her chin in defiance. If she was to die, she was going to earn her death. "I've seen the future, Morgana Pendragon. You aren't in it. You're a vague memory of nothing but villainy and corruption. You will forever be remembered as the enemy! A spoiled whore who craved her brother's power!"

Morgana's eyes were wild, her anger knowing no bounds. "Uther was the enemy of all magic! I will bring magic back to Camelot! I will see your kind die!"

"You aren't saving magic! You're destroying it and everything it stands for! You are no different than Uther. You're a _failure_!" Marian mocked.

"You will pay for that!" Morgana reached her hand out, preparing to cast a spell on the defiant woman.

"Emrys is coming for you, Morgana," Marian warned.

The witch stopped in midsentence, eyes frightful. "How do you…" she whispered harshly.

Emrys was said to be her doom, but how would a serving girl know about this? Morgana regained her composure.

"Take them back to the cells!" she ordered. "No supper tonight, I'm afraid!"

She swiftly left the council chamber to find Helios. Emrys must not be allowed near the castle.

The men pulled Marian and Gwaine up roughly from the floor, and shackled them, leading down to the dungeons. Marian sighed in relief. She had done it; she had saved them… for now.

Gwaine was thrown into the cell with Elyan and Gaius. He landed hard on the stone floor. Elyan knelt by him to see if he was alright just as the guards brought Marian in and walked her by the cell door.

"Marian? What…" he started to ask Gwaine but saw the pained look on his friend's face.

Marian was thrown roughly into the cell next to theirs. The guards snickered to each other as they left the dungeon.

"Marian? Are you alright?" Elyan called over to her. The wall between the cells was made of stone, so he wasn't able to see her.

She made a small noise but said nothing. For the time being, they were safe. Marian let go and allowed her pain and the darkness to consume her.

000

She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but Marian awoke to voices in the cell next to hers. Elyan and Gwaine were attempting to persuade Gaius to eat. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Her throat was as dry as a bone. She tried to produce some saliva to wet her mouth and throat but was unsuccessful.

"Gw—" she tried again. Marian coughed and started over. "Gwaine?" she managed softly.

"Marian?" she heard his frantic reply. "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so. How long?" she asked, conserving what little energy she had.

This time it was Elyan who answered. "It's been five days since Morgana took Camelot. You've been unconscious for nearly two."

She was out for two days. That meant she had at least one more day she could tolerate without having any water. Her stomach was beyond hunger. The thought of food made her ill. But she knew she needed water and soon if she was to survive.

"Gaius?" she asked.

"He's still alive," Gwaine replied.

"Gwaine," she sobbed. "I… I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart."

Suddenly the outer door to the dungeon opened, and Morgana walked through, flanked by several Southrons. Gwaine knew what was coming, and he was ready for it. She would have him pulled from the cell, and he would once again have to fight for food.

Only this time, Morgana didn't stop in front of his cell. She passed by it, instead, stopping in front of Marian. One of the Southrons carried the small wooden box from the other day. The Nathair.

"Morgana," Gwaine tried to get her attention. If he could get her to focus on him, perhaps she would forget about Marian.

She ignored him and nodded for one of her men to unlock Marian's cell door.

"Morgana!" he tried again. "I'm ready to fight, my lady." Gwaine was getting desperate as she disappeared into the cell next door. "Morgana! I am ready!" Gwaine screamed as he grasped the cell bars and shook them in a futile attempt to open the door. He pressed his face against the bars, trying to see what was happening at the next cell.

Elyan tried to pry his friend from the bars. "It's no use, Gwaine," he said. "Save your energy."

"Wake up, _servant_!" they heard Morgana say to Marian. Gwaine heard a solid thunk and a grunt as Marian was kicked by the witch. "I have a surprise for you. An old friend," she threatened gleefully.

Gwaine watched as the small wooden box was passed inside the cell. He heard Marian whimper as the Nathair hissed and held his breath as he listened.

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know about Emrys," Morgana threatened.

"Go to Hell, Morgana," she said, her voice soft and scratchy.

"You first," Morgana said. The Nathair hissed again before Marian let out a blood-curdling scream.

"No!" Gwaine yelled as he beat his fists against the bars.

Once the screaming stopped, Morgana asked, "Do you want to change your mind, healer?"

"Eat… my… shit," Marian said, taking a labored breath between each word. She would never give Emrys up. Morgana could torture her all she liked, Marian would never tell her about Merlin. It was more than her life was worth.

"Tell me about Emrys!" the witch screamed.

Marian gathered what little strength she had. "NEVER!" she yelled in defiance.

Gwaine heard the punches land as Marian cried out in pain. He backed away from the bars of the cell. There was nothing he could do, no way to protect her from the crazed witch.

"Again!" Morgana commanded.

"My lady, she's no longer conscious," one of the Southrons told her.

Gwaine saw the man fly from the cell and roughly hit the opposite wall.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" Morgana yelled. She walked out of Marian's cell and stormed out of the dungeon. The other men locked the cell door back and followed her out.

Gwaine slumped to the floor, defeated. He couldn't save her. There was nothing he could do to protect the woman he loved. He no longer had the will to hold back his tears.

000

After only a few hours, Helios walked through the dungeon door. He carried a tray with a lump of moldy bread, a cup, and a jug over to Marian's cell.

Gwaine opened his eyes as he heard the jingle of the cell door keys. He went to the bars and pressed his face against them to get a better look. Helios entered the cell but didn't shut the door behind him.

"Here, I brought you some food and water," Gwaine heard Helios say. "Refusing the basic necessities won't save you or your friends." It sounded like Helios had set the tray onto the floor. "We aren't complete barbarians."

"Leave me alone," Marian said flatly.

"At least quench your thirst," the Southron implored.

Gwaine heard water pouring, and his mouth suddenly ached. He hadn't had any water himself in a couple of days.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Helios asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Marian asked, her voice stronger.

Helios chuckled. "I don't approve of torturing beautiful women."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and went to sit against the wall.

"Then let me go," she demanded.

"Tell me where Emrys is, and I will," Helios said.

Gwaine wondered who this Emrys was and why they were so desperate to find him.

Marian laughed mirthlessly. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. Tell me where to find Emrys, and you can go. I'll even let you choose one of the other prisoners to join you," he offered.

Marian sighed. "I don't _know_ where Emrys is."

"Why is the Lady Morgana so afraid of Emrys?" Helios asked soothingly.

"Why don't you ask her," Marian bit back. She wasn't sure what he thought he'd accomplish, but she wasn't going to trust Helios.

Gwaine watched as the tray of food and jug of water flew from the cell and hit the wall, shattering. Helios marched out of the cell, pulling Marian by her hair. He pulled her to her feet and slammed her face-first against the bars of Gwaine's cell. Gwaine jumped up from the floor and rushed to the cell door. A chain attached to the shackles around his wrists kept him from reaching out to her. His knuckles turned white as he held onto the bars, his chain pulled tautly.

Helios moved dangerously close to Marian. He pressed up against her backside and bent his head so that his mouth was at her ear.

"See these men in here?" he asked. "If you don't tell me about Emrys, I will kill them, one by one, very slowly, while you watch."

Marian whimpered in fear as she looked at each of them imprisoned in the cell before her. Gaius was lying on the makeshift bed, unable to move and barely able to speak. Elyan sat next to the elderly physician, keeping an eye on him. Gwaine stood before her, his gaze never leaving her face.

Marian whimpered again as Helios pressed himself harder against her. "Nothing gets me in the mood for _company_ like spilling blood," he threatened.

Marian's shackled hands were pinned between her chest and the cell bars. She reached her fingers through the bars and caressed Gwaine's hand. She looked into his grief-stricken eyes. It felt as if she could spill her heart out to him with only one look.

Gwaine raised his hands and tried to touch her face. The shackles were too large to fit through the gap in the bars, so he could only lightly caress her cheek with the tips of his fingers. _I love you._ Gwaine smiled softly at her with tears swimming in his eyes, silently telling her he was sorry.

Marian closed her eyes tightly, pushing out her own tears. She took a strained breath and said in a firm voice, "I don't know where Emrys is, and even if I did, I would die before I'd tell a stupid motherfucker like you."

"Have it your way," Helios said as he pulled her back by her hair and slammed her head against the bars.

Gwaine screamed at the man and beat his fists against the cell door bars as Marian fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Just then, the warning bells rang out across the castle, signaling intruders. Gwaine could only watch as Helios dragged Marian back to her cell and threw her in. He didn't even bother shutting the cell door.

000

Elyan and Gwaine waited impatiently as the warning bells continued to sound. It had to be Arthur and the other knights. It just had to be. Gwaine was nearly shaking with agitation. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the cell and go to Marian. He wasn't even sure if she was still alive. One thing was for sure, if she wasn't, he would find Helios and make the man suffer a long and painful death.

It wasn't long before they heard fighting in the corridor leading to the dungeon. When Percival and a handful of knights burst through the door, Gwaine grabbed the cell door bars in anticipation.

"Come on, boys. What's taking you so long?" he asked, ready to get out of there.

Leon came through the dungeon door and tossed the cell keys to Percival. Once the cell door was opened and his shackles removed, Gwaine stood to leave. He was unsteady on his feet, exhausted and starving.

Leon reached out to him. "Careful, Gwaine. Let me help you."

"No, we need to go to Marian," Gwaine protested. "She's been hurt and might be…" his voice hitched in his throat, and he couldn't finish his thought.

"She's here?" Leon asked, surprised.

He looked around and saw that the door to the next cell was open. He pushed past the others and went in to find Marian lying on the floor. Leon knelt beside her and laid his fingers on her neck. He felt a slow but steady pulse.

"She's alive, Gwaine!" he called out.

Gwaine held onto the cell bars as he fell to the ground in relief. He let out a shaky breath and thanked whatever god was listening that she hadn't been killed. Percival helped him stand again before going to Gaius and assisting the physician in sitting up. Elyan ducked under Gwaine's arm, supporting him as best he could. Leon emerged from the other cell with Marian in his arms.

"Let's get out of here," he ordered.

000

In the end, the battle was won, and Arthur retook the throne of Camelot. But not before many lives were lost and significant damage to the city had been done.

During his exile, Arthur began to doubt himself. He felt that he didn't deserve to lead the people of Camelot, that he was nothing special. Merlin took him to the Forest of Ascetir, where the sword, Excalibur, rested in a boulder. He told Arthur the legend of the sword in the stone and of the ancient king, Bruta, stretching the truth to fit his story. He explained that only the true king of Camelot would be able to wrench the blade from the stone's hold. Finding the confidence within himself, Arthur grasped the hilt and pulled the sword from the stone. Finally accepting that he was worthy of leading Camelot, Arthur and the Knights of Camelot retook the kingdom.

Helios and his Southron army had been slain, and Morgana, humiliated and injured, disappeared in a gust of magic. Arthur's uncle, Agravaine, was unmasked as a traitor and was killed while in pursuit of the deposed king. With the imprisoned knights rescued and Gaius healing from his injuries, life quickly got back to normal for the citizens of Camelot. With one exception…

000

Marian slowly regained consciousness. The dark that had enveloped her for so long slowly faded away as a bright light warmed her face. She breathed in deeply. Instead of the thick musty, dank of the dungeon, the air was fresh and smelled of flowers. The stone-cold floor was no longer hard and freezing; instead, it was soft and comfy. She moaned as she tried to open her eyes. Marian felt the bed dip beside her and a calloused, but warm hand felt her brow and smoothed back the hair from her face.

When she cracked her eyes open, Marian saw Gwaine's face swimming in front of her. The light behind him was too bright for her to bear, and she quickly shut her eyes against it. She tried again and opened her eyes all of the way.

"Gwaine?" she called out softly. She looked around, but the bright light obscured her surroundings. Her head pounded. "Where—? Am I dead?" she asked.

Gwaine smiled at her. "No, beautiful, you are definitely alive. Though you may regret that soon enough," he teased. At her confused expression, he added, "You've got a nasty goose-egg on your head."

She timidly reached up to where her head was throbbing and touched a large knot. "Ow," she said as she flinched.

Gwaine held her hand and gently pulled it away from her head. "Don't touch it," he chuckled.

As he helped her sit up, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Gwaine held her close, thankful that she would be okay. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and sighed in contentment as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. _I love you._

Marian sat back slowly, her hands going to his head. She gently caressed his face, running her fingers over his cuts and bruises. She brushed his hair back from his eyes and held his face in her hands. Marian took in the sight of him, a sight she never thought she'd see again. She leaned closer and lightly touched his lips with her own.

When she pulled back, Gwaine studied her face as she continued to touch him. The bump on her head was sadly not her only injury. He lightly ran his fingers over the dark bruise across her nose and down her cheek. His thumb caressed where her bottom lip had split. His fingers followed the rest of the bruising down to her neck, where the Nathair had left several bite marks. He softly caressed where she had been bitten, trying to smooth the marks away. Physically, she would heal soon enough. But Gwaine was worried about her mind as well.

"How do you feel?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I'm okay, I think," she replied quietly.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, dreading her answer.

She furrowed her brow and sucked in her bottom lip, avoiding his gaze, she nodded. She remembered everything. The torture, the pain, the fear of losing him.

Gwaine held her face, his thumb caressing her soft skin, and sighed. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Marian."

She reached up and held his hand. "I'll be okay, Gwaine. I just need time to heal," she said as she gave him a small smile. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

Gwaine leaned in and kissed her again, quick and soft. _I love you._ Time, he could certainly give her. "Well, until then, I have a surprise for you," he smiled brightly at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her brow.

She looked at him curiously as he rose and went to her chamber door. When he opened it, Marian saw a face she sorely missed.

"Gwen!" Marian called out, smiling at the other woman. She hadn't spoken to Gwen since she had been banished from Camelot many months ago. Her heart soared when she saw that she was back.

Gwen went to Marian's bed and sat down beside her. The two women embraced tightly. Marian watched Gwaine from over Gwen's shoulder and mouthed _thank you_ as he turned to leave. Gwaine smiled at her and nodded before walking out.

"I have so much to tell you!" he heard Gwen say. He shut the door behind him, pleased that Marian was recovering and that she had her friend back.

000

**Author's note:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Unmicel snacca, suge tha sothan swilcnesse! - _Little snake, suck his true nature!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate every single one! Also, since so many of us are self-isolating or are quarantined, I will be increasing the updates each week. Starting with this chapter, I will post a new one every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until the story is finished. There are 12 more chapters plus an epilogue after this one to look forward to. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 18 **

**Drinking, Gambling, and a Brawl**

After a long, hard day of training, Gwaine and Percival decided to head to the Rising Sun Tavern to blow off some steam. The ale would relax their overworked muscles while the gambling would provide some much-needed entertainment. After they cleaned up, they met by the entrance of the citadel. As they were walking down to the tavern, they ran into Marian, who had been helping Gwen's maids with packing up the new queen's belongings from her old lodgings and moving them into the royal chambers.

"Good evening, Gwaine, Percival!" she called to them, smiling.

"Hello, beautiful!" Gwaine returned her greeting. His energy level jumped from zero to one hundred at the sight of her.

"Evening, Marian," Percival replied. He watched as his friend morphed from tired knight to besotted admirer. He would make sure to tease Gwaine about it later. There was no point in riling him now and embarrassing Marian.

"We're going to the tavern for some ale and to see if we can't relieve some snooty noble of their purse. Want to come?" Gwaine asked her hopefully.

She enjoyed the company of the knights immensely, especially Gwaine. Though she was trying to be careful, she now fully admitted to herself that she was in love with him, so she wouldn't pass on the chance to spend more time with the roguishly handsome knight.

"Why not?" she answered. She stepped between the men and wound her arms through theirs. If she had been in her own time, she might have even joked about going to see the Wizard of Oz, but the joke would be lost on the medieval knights.

000

Marian and Gwaine were standing across from one another, each with a determined look on their faces. He narrowed his eyes at her and placed his hands on the table. Leaning in close, he dared her through gritted teeth. "Go ahead, healer. Do your worst."

Marian scoffed at his confident demeanor. The knight had no idea what was in store for him. The pain he would feel. She placed her own hands on the table, the tips of their fingers barely touching, and leaned in, her face inches from his. "You'd better watch your mouth, knight. Those are fightin' words," she said coolly.

The tension was palpable. The crowd around them waited with bated breath. Gwaine stood slowly and smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. The challenge had been issued, and she had accepted. Marian shook her hands and brought them to her mouth to blow into them. Her hands parted, and as two small blocks fell to the table, Marian called out. "Seven!"

The dice rolled across the table, one landing with five dots on top and the other with two dots. The crowd erupted in loud cheers, with the men patting Marian on the back and raising her hands in celebration.

Gwaine grinned at Marian as he handed over the last of his gold coins. She smiled as he congratulated her. "Fair is fair, beautiful. You've bested me."

"Not so cocky now, are you, Sir Gwaine?" she laughed.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Come, let me buy you some ale. In fact, the next round is on me!" she yelled to the innkeeper as she gestured to the whole room.

"Now that's a cause for celebration!" Gwaine exclaimed happily as he picked her up and spun her around. Instead of letting her go, he carried her over to a table and dropped her to her feet.

Gwaine, Marian, and Percival sat at the table undisturbed by the riotous laughter and drunken singing surrounding them. After they had finished their ale, Gwaine turned to her. "So, how did you do it? Magic?"

"A lady never tells," she answered haughtily.

"Are you a psychic?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, Gwaine. I'm a psychic," she answered.

Percival's eyes grew wide.

She pressed her index fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. "I predict that you, Sir Gwaine, will drink yourself into a stupor and, thinking you've followed a buxom beauty to her bed, will wake up hungover in the stables on the morrow!"

Percival and Gwaine both laughed merrily. "Fair enough, love. But please don't resign me to a night with a mare. I've only eyes for one buxom beauty," Gwaine said, smiling at her.

Oblivious, Marian stood. "Another round, gents? I've recently come into some wealth," she said as she shook Gwaine's lost purse, coins tinkling, "and I'm feeling generous."

They nodded appreciatively as she left to go to the bar to order more ale.

"You've not told her, have you?" Percival asked his friend.

"Told her what, Percival?" Gwaine asked while his eyes followed the sway of Marian's hips.

"That you love her, you dollophead," he answered.

Gwaine chuckled. "You've been around Merlin too long." He looked at his friend earnestly. "No, not in so many words."

"Well, why not?" Percival asked. He was all too well aware of how painful unrequited love was. He wanted nothing more than for his friends to be happy.

"I guess I'm afraid. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I lose her entirely?" he asked. He'd never given a voice to his fears before. "I love her more than anything, Percival. I've never loved like this before, and it frightens me."

Percival clapped Gwaine on the back. "I guess you'll just have to take the risk, _brave_ Sir Gwaine," he laughed.

Gwaine looked over to the bar and saw Marian talking with a man. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember if he had seen him before. He wasn't pleased to see her speaking so amiably with a smarmy looking stranger. Gwaine watched as the man said something to cause Marian to laugh. He wasn't usually the jealous type, and there was no understanding between them, but Gwaine found that he hated that man. It was often _he_ that brought out her beautiful, song-like laugh. And here this other man was… was he _touching_ her arm?

Gwaine growled under his breath and made to stand. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat.

"What do you think you're going to do, Gwaine?" Percival asked him. "She isn't your sweetheart, and she wouldn't appreciate your jealousy."

He knew Percival was right, of course. He just couldn't help the anger seething in the pit of his stomach. "You're right, you're right," he replied.

Gwaine reached out and stopped a passing barmaid. "Who is that man over there?" he asked, nodding toward Marian and the man.

"Him?" the older woman asked. "That's William the Bold," she sighed. "He's the bravest and most handsome man in all the five kingdoms." The barmaid looked at William dreamily. "He slew the Griffin that had been terrorizing Camelot many years ago."

"Did he?" Gwaine laughed incredulously.

He knew for a fact that it had been Lancelot who had rid the kingdom of the Griffin. He smirked at Percival, both men knowing that William was a fraud. Gwaine's smirk faltered, though, when the barmaid continued.

"He did! And it's even said that he saved King Arthur in a melee once! It was Prince Arthur then, of course. And even though he had been unfairly banished from the kingdom by Uther, he risked his life to expose two thugs that were using magic to try to kill the prince," she said as she smiled at him and walked away.

"What?" Gwaine asked, his voice raised. "That was—"

Percival put a hand on Gwaine's arm to stop him.

Gwaine glared at the charlatan, chatting up _his_ healer. "That was me," he pouted. "William the Bold," he scoffed. "More like William the Liar. William the Bastard. William the…" he stopped when he saw William grab Marian by the arms and thrust his mouth onto hers.

Gwaine stood so fast that his chair tumbled to the floor. He started over to the bar, but before he could get there, Marian tore herself from William's grasp and punched him hard in the face. Caught off guard, the man stumbled back and fell into a table behind him, knocking the flagon of ale over and into the lap of a rather large, brutish man. Gwaine looked on with pride as Marian shook her pained hand and yelled at William. "You motherfucker!"

The brutish man picked William up by his collar and drew his fist back to punch. Several large men who had entered with William were scattered around the tavern and stood menacingly, ready to fight.

Gwaine smirked. Adrenaline pumped into his bloodstream, and his skin prickled in anticipation. This is what he lived for: the fight. The odds of getting out of the tavern without a black eye were slim to none. And he liked those kinds of odds. He jumped over the empty chair in front of him and threw a punch at one of William's men.

Suddenly, the entire tavern erupted in chaos. Chairs were thrown, and crockery was broken. Percival fought off two men at once while Gwaine tried to fight his way over to Marian.

William had snuck up behind her and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her from the ground. Marian kicked and screamed, making it difficult for him to keep his hold on her. She threw her head back and, connecting with his face, broke his nose with her skull.

"You bitch!" he screamed as he dropped her.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she grabbed the nearest bar stool and swung it at her attacker, breaking it into several pieces as it made contact with his head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

Gwaine reached Marian and grabbed her hand. He needed to get her out of the tavern before she got hurt. He ran for the door and pulled her out into the chilly night air. They ran down the street, only stopping once they were too far to hear the brawl. Gwaine bent over and rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Shouldn't we go back and help Percival?" Marian panted.

"Nah," Gwaine said. "He's been itching for a fight lately. Best to let him have his fun," he told her as he stood.

"That doesn't sound like Percival. That sounds more like Gwaine," Marian laughed. She wobbled on her feet and would have fallen over had Gwaine not caught her.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess that little head-butt move finally caught up with me," she winced.

Gwaine reached to the back of her head, delving his fingers into her hair to feel her scalp for injury. "There's no blood, but you've got a hell of a knot forming. Come on, beautiful. Let's get you home," he said as he held his arm out for her. She wound her arm around his, and they started toward the citadel.

"Did you know that man was taking credit for things you knights have done?" she asked suddenly.

"I heard," Gwaine said, unamused. "Only an insecure man would feel the need to brag to a beautiful woman," he glanced at Marian and continued. "Especially if he's lying to get her into his bed."

Marian couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter. "You think that's what he was trying to do? Bed me? Whatever for?"

Gwaine stopped and looked at her, confused. "You're asking me why he would want to bed you? Marian, have you not looked in a mirror?"

Now it was Marian's turn to look confused. "You… you _really_ think I'm beautiful?"

Gwaine opened his mouth to reply, but the words escaped him. He thought she was heavenly and told her daily. It broke his heart that she didn't see it in herself. He loved her for her mind and her feisty personality, but he had to admit, her beauty is what first drew him to her. Instead of saying how he felt, he merely nodded.

"Oh. I… I thought this whole time that you've been calling me _beautiful_ in jest," she said softly. "I had no idea."

"In jest? Marian, how is that a joke?"

"Well," she started, embarrassed at the turn the conversation was taking, "like how one would call a large person _tiny_ or a stupid person _genius._"

Gwaine looked at her softly. The woman honestly didn't know how beautiful she was. He brushed a lock of her hair back from her face.

"Marian…"

Before he could continue, Percival came barreling down the street in a hurry, nose bloodied and one eye swollen. "They're coming this way! You'd better hide!" he yelled before darting between two of the wooden buildings.

Gwaine grabbed Marian's hand and led her to the opposite side of the street. They ducked down behind one of the market stalls and waited for the men to pass.

"He went this way!" they heard one of them shout.

A rush of footfalls went by and sounded like they were headed away from the citadel. When they no longer heard anyone out in the street, Gwaine stretched up to look over the stall.

"They're gone," he said before they both erupted into a fit of laughter.

Once they had calmed, Gwaine stood and held his hand out for Marian, helping her from the ground. They started back to the citadel and to her chamber, laughing about their close call the entire way.

When they reached her chamber door, Marian turned to thank him. "Thank you for rescuing me once again, Gwaine. My knight in shining armor," she smiled brightly at him.

Gwaine returned her smile. "Will you be alright?" he asked her.

"I think so. It's just a shame that I can still feel his disgusting mouth on me," she shuddered.

Gwaine smiled sweetly at her. There was no way he would let her go to sleep thinking of William the Idiot. He reached up and placed his palms on either side of her face, his fingers winding through her hair. He leaned in close, his nose brushing against hers and his breath tickling her lips.

"May I?" he asked.

Marian nodded ever so slightly before Gwaine touched her lips with his, moving his mouth softly and slowly over hers. He felt her sigh as she pressed her palms against his chest and lean into his kiss. He lightly licked her lips, and she parted them, allowing him inside.

She moaned when his tongue rubbed against hers. Holding onto his tunic, she pulled him closer as he moved his hands to her waist, her body pressed firmly against him. She slid her tongue past his, enjoying the taste of ale on him. Breathing deeply, she took in his scent, leather and musk. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers into his hair. Her belly warmed as her desire for him grew.

After a few moments of lovingly kissing her, he pulled away and grinned at her. Rosy cheeks and swollen lips, he thought her the loveliest she had ever been.

When she finally opened her eyes, he pulled her hands from his head and brought her bruised knuckles to his lips, kissing them tenderly. _I love you. _Lowering their hands before letting go, he leaned in to her ear. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," he said as his lips brushed her warm skin. Kissing the side of her head, he stood and grinned.

Marian looked at him longingly as he stepped back. "G'night," she slurred.

He turned and left her by her chamber door. _Always leave her wanting more, _he thought with a cheeky grin.

In a trance, Marian smiled as she entered her chamber, looking forward to the sultry dream that awaited her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Content Warning! This chapter gets rather dark. Warning for kidnapping, assault, and threats of rape. If you are unable to read this chapter, please message me and I will be happy to give you the first part (that has no content warning) and a brief synopsis of the darker part. (Also, I am posting this early as I will not have time later tonight)

**Chapter 19 **

**The Capture**

It was a hot day in Camelot. So hot, in fact, that Arthur had canceled the planned training for the knights. Upon learning that he'd have the day free, Gwaine decided to go to the stables to bathe his horse. The stallion was newly broken, and the knight hadn't yet bonded with the beast.

He ran into Marian on his way to the stables. "Hello, beautiful!" he called.

She was sweaty and looked tired, but managed a smile for the roguish knight. "Gwaine! How are you?"

"I'm going to the stables for a bit. Would you like to come?" he asked her, hopefully.

After the last time that Morgana had invaded Camelot, Gwaine and Marian had grown closer than ever. They spent more time in each other's company than not. She would watch as he trained with the other knights, sometimes ending the day in the tavern with them, singing songs, and telling stories.

And he would spend the time he wasn't on duty in the physician's chambers. Gwaine had told Gaius that he wanted to learn more about the healing arts, but the elderly physician hadn't been born yesterday. He understood the lure of a pretty face and pleasant company. Gaius allowed Gwaine to stay and help Marian with her duties, provided he didn't get in the way.

Gwaine loved Marian, and he thought that maybe she loved him too. He just wished that he could get her to admit it. It's not that he minded building a relationship slowly, he was happy with their friendship and budding romance, he just wanted some assurance that the affection wasn't all on his part.

"Sure," she readily agreed. She had meant to see the new stallion anyway. Plus, there was an added bonus of Gwaine's company.

Gwaine stopped at the water pump and filled two buckets. Marian took one of them as they walked.

"So, what are we doing in the stables?" she asked him.

Gwaine grinned. "My horse needs a wash. It'll give me a chance to know the beast. I need to trust him as much as he needs to trust me if we are to go into battle together."

"Well, then I had better have a word with him," she grinned.

Gwaine looked at her sharply. "What? My horse? Why?"

"Since the beast needs to know his rider, I should make sure he knows which taverns to stop at and which to avoid," she teased.

Gwaine laughed with her as they reached the stables. "I don't think that will be a problem, beautiful," he said. "I quit going to taverns without you," he quickly cleared his throat, "…or any of my friends."

"What? Why?"

"Don't have any fun," he answered, shrugging.

She blushed and smiled softly as they entered the stables.

They went up to the stall that housed his horse. The beast's nostrils flared as they approached him and he neighed, scratching his front hoof against the floor. Gwaine was still apprehensive around the temperamental horse and warned Marian. "Be careful, love. He has one hell of a temper!"

Marian walked over to the crates in the corner of the stables. When she returned to the stall, she slowly walked up to the horse and held out an apple. The horse sniffed the offering and opened his mouth to grab it. She didn't let go of the apple as he took hold of it. Instead, she used it to hold his head still while she reached up and gently rubbed between his eyes. She let go of the apple, and the horse chomped down, enjoying the treat.

"Oh, he's just a big baby!" she cooed at the animal.

Deciding that she could be trusted, the horse allowed Marian to rub on his face. He brushed his soft nose against the palm of her hand and nickered, looking for more treats.

"I think he likes you!" Gwaine chuckled in amazement. The damn horse had thrown him on their first meeting and wouldn't accept food from anyone but Tyr, the stable hand.

Marian smiled at the horse. "He was a wild animal, Gwaine. You just have to know how to tame them. And food seemed to work perfectly well on you, so…" she smirked as she turned to him.

"Hey!" he pouted.

He reached into one of the buckets, and as he drew out a soaked sponge, he flicked water at her. His horse whinnied at them but stayed calm.

"Just being honest, Sir Knight," Marian laughed as she shook the water off.

She took the sponge from Gwaine and wrung it out over his head, soaking his hair and tunic. He shook his head, spraying her with cool droplets of water. She squealed and backed away from him.

Gwaine drew out the other sponge and looked at her menacingly. Marian dipped down and splashed water from the trough up into his face.

He sputtered as the water dripped down his beard.

Marian laughed at him. "That's what you get!" she said as she backed away further.

Gwaine dropped the sponge and picked up the bucket as he stalked toward her.

She held her hands up. "You know, you don't have to do this. You can just admit defeat!" she teased. She backed away from him, sure that he wouldn't actually do it. He was a Knight of Camelot. Chivalrous and noble. Kind and compassionate. Serious and responsible. Marian inwardly rolled her eyes at that last thought. Gwaine was hardly ever serious.

"Oh, you aren't getting off that easy, woman!" he said as he tossed the water from the wooden bucket, drenching Marian.

She stood there shocked, cold water soaking through the fabric of her dress. Her hair was plastered to her face. She clenched her fists and glared at the knight.

"Serves you right!" he joked as he picked his sponge back up.

"Oh, this is war!" she growled at him.

They both dipped their sponges into the water trough and began slinging water at each other, yelling and laughing. Marian's foot caught as they were splashing and she tripped, falling entirely into the water trough.

"Fuck!" she yelled when she emerged from under the water.

Gwaine looked at her in concern as she stood. When he saw that she wasn't harmed, a grin broke out over his face, and he began to chuckle at her.

"You look like a drowned rat!" he teased.

Her braid had come undone and her hair was covering her face. She brushed the wet mess from her eyes and stepped out of the trough. As she stormed toward him, she bent to retrieve the other bucket.

"Wait just a minute, Marian. You don't want to do anything you'd regret, do you?" he asked as he backed away from her. "It goes against the Knight's Code!"

"Oh, I won't regret this, Gwaine. Not one bit. And _I'm_ not a knight," she said through clenched teeth. She raised the bucket over his head and dumped the water over him.

Gwaine looked furious. He was soaking from head to toe. Marian's eyes widened as he started forward. She squealed and took off out of the stall and into the main stable.

"You know what? I think you need another bath!" he called out as he chased her. Quickly catching her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she protested.

"No, I don't think I will."

"You want another broken nose?" she threatened. The last time he had playfully picked her up, she had kicked him in the face.

"Alright, beautiful. As you wish!" he said as he dropped her into a pile of hay.

She bounced but had a comfortable landing. Gwaine dropped down into the hay beside her.

"I had intended to wash my horse, but I guess I'll have to try again another time," he laughed.

Marian laughed with him and looked over to him fondly. "Have you named him yet?"

"The horse?" he asked. "No, I hadn't thought about it."

"You should. You can't keep calling him _The Horse._"

Gwaine looked up thoughtfully. "How about Galahad?"

A soft smile stretched across Marian's face. She had wondered when Sir Galahad would make an appearance. This was certainly not how she pictured it, though.

"Why Galahad?" she asked him.

"I had a boyhood friend called Galahad. He always had my back and was the most innocent and pure child in our village," Gwaine explained.

"So, the opposite of you, then?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Gwaine turned on his side and looked at her teasing smile. "I'm innocent!" he feigned hurt.

Marian barked out a laugh. "Hardly! You are the most guilty man I know," she grinned up at him.

"How so?"

"You drink, you gamble, you throw water on innocent maidens…" she teased.

"First of all, _milady_, as you have said on several occasions, you are no innocent maiden."

"How dare you, _Sir Knight_!" she mocked. "You dare to fabricate lies about a lady's honor? You should be sent to the stocks for your impertinence!"

As she tried to get up, Gwaine grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down. When she wriggled to get away, he lifted himself over her, holding her wrists above her head and pinning her down with his body. Her back arched into him, pressing her heaving bosom to his chest. His trousers began to grow tight as she wiggled beneath him.

"Gwaine," she said breathlessly. The nearness of him was too much. Her pupils dilated with desire, and a light blush appeared from her cheeks down to the swell of her round breasts.

He smirked at her. Cold drops of water fell from his nose and hair, dripping onto her face. He leaned in close, his mouth at her ear, and she shivered as his beard tickled her. His lips were nearly on her, his warm breath caressing her neck.

"Second of all," he whispered low, his voice husky with lust. He studied her creamy skin and licked his lips. "You started it," he grinned.

"AHEM!"

They both looked up from the hay and saw Merlin in the doorway. Gwaine quickly moved off of her.

"Arthur is looking for you both. If you're not too… erm… busy?" Merlin said cheekily.

Red-faced at being caught, Marian stood from the haystack. She had almost let her guard down. Who knows what she would have allowed Gwaine to do to her? She was sure that if they hadn't been caught, she would have ripped his clothes from his body and fucked him senseless. Twice. A thought she would need to explore on her own later that night. As she passed the young warlock, she silently thanked him from saving her from herself, and he gave her an amused smile.

Gwaine stood from the hay and followed her, oblivious to their silent exchange. As she walked by the water trough, Marian swung her hand down and back, splashing Gwaine in the face.

"You'd better run!" he warned her before taking off after her, leaving Merlin behind.

They ran through the town and up to the citadel, Gwaine threatening to catch her while she squealed playfully. He wasn't far behind her as they ran up the steps to the palace, and he chased her up the stairs and around the corridors. When they reached the council chamber, they both slid in, still soaking wet.

They had stopped in front of the king, who was standing over a map on the table with Gaius. Both Marian and Gwaine bent to rest their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath.

"Arthur…" Gwaine panted.

"You… whew… you summoned? Goddamn," Marian said, out of breath.

Arthur took in their state. They were soaked to the bone and red-faced. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked them.

Marian lifted her index finger, signaling him to hold on while she tried to catch her breath. She stood and grabbed at a stitch in her side.

"Washing… Galahad…" Gwaine said between breaths.

"Who's Galahad?" Arthur asked.

"Horse," Marian said as she bent to sit on the floor. "Out of… breath…" She laid back and stretched out. "Floor… cool…"

Gwaine followed her and sat on the stone floor beside her. He leaned back and stretched out, grabbing at his heaving chest.

"Ran… all the way…" he panted.

"You mean to tell me that my healer and one of my knights can walk to Mercia and back, but can't run from the city to the castle without losing breath?" he scoffed.

"Stairs," Marian explained.

"They're murder," Gwaine finished for her.

"Besides, you try running in a corset," she said as her breathing was beginning to calm. "I mean… it's better than giving me a black eye with these things," she pointed to her bosom. "…but still… too tight."

Gwaine coughed as he sat up, grinning stupidly at her.

"Is she drunk?" Arthur asked, looking between Gaius and Gwaine. The physician shrugged and shook his head.

Gwaine's breath finally having calmed, he looked over to her. "Don't know. You drunk, beautiful?"

"I wish," she said, her face turned against the cold stone.

Gaius cleared his throat to get their attention. Marian sat up, and she and Gwaine both looked to the physician. Gaius gave them a pointed look.

"Sorry," Gwaine said as he stood. He reached down and grabbed Marian's hand, pulling her from the floor.

Arthur nodded and began. "So, I have a task… to… why is there hay in your hair?" he asked, annoyed.

Marian pointed to her chest. "Me?"

She ran her hands over her hair but didn't find the hay. Gwaine looked over and reached behind her, pulling the hay out and handing it to her.

"I don't want this," she said in a low voice.

"Well, it came from your hair," Gwaine mumbled.

"Throw it out or something. Why would I want a piece of hay?"

"I don't know. Because you're a woman?"

"What is that supposed to mean? I mean, if it were flowers rather than garbage, then maybe."

"Are you saying I only give you garbage?"

"I'm just saying flowers every once in a while wouldn't go amiss."

"ARE YOU TWO QUITE FINISHED?" Arthur yelled angrily.

Marian and Gwaine clamped their mouths shut and looked at their king, embarrassed.

"Thank you. So, I have a task for you both…"

000

Arthur wanted to give Gwen something special for their first anniversary. He had decided that he wanted a perfume concocted for her, but not just any fragrance. It had to be floral and spicy and unique. Gaius was up for the challenge, but he lacked a few key ingredients.

The king had tasked Marian to go to one of the outlying villages, to an apothecary named Dracus, to retrieve what Gaius needed. Arthur ordered Gwaine to accompany her, though he needn't have made it an order. Gwaine was more than happy to spend time with Marian.

They left at first light to ride to the village where Dracus resided. It was only a day's ride away, so they wouldn't need to camp; instead, they would stay overnight in the village inn.

Marian was thrilled that her friends had finally married. After the battle with Morgana, Marian had shown Gwen the bracelet Lancelot had given her and explained how it had been enchanted to make her lust after him. Though Arthur had already forgiven Gwen, he put the past behind them. He finally understood that their love was stronger than any spell. With the past forgotten, they had finally married.

"What exactly are we after?" Gwaine asked Marian as they walked their horses side-by-side.

"Frankincense and more cinnamon bark," Marian smiled.

"Is that something you like?" Gwaine asked.

Marian chuckled at his lack of subtlety. "Not exactly, I prefer floral scents, like rose or lavender."

Gwaine nodded, making a mental note of it for future reference. "Lavender is what you're wearing now, isn't it?"

"Have you been smelling me, Sir Knight?" Marian laughed.

"I… no… I mean, yes… I mean…" Gwaine sputtered, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Gwaine," she comforted. "I'm flattered." Though she made sure to wear it whenever she was going to be around him, she was still surprised that he noticed.

Gwaine grinned at her. He was finally getting somewhere.

000

When they arrived in the village, Gwaine promptly dismounted and headed toward the tavern. "I'll go see if anyone can tell us where to find this Dracus fellow," he offered.

"Right," Marian said skeptically. "You just want to fill your gullet with mead," Marian teased.

Gwaine held his hands up in surrender and laughed with her. "You've found me out, _milady_!"

He walked over to Marian and handed her a small leather pouch. It clinked as she held it in the palm of her hand. "What's this for?"

"That, my dear Marian, contains all of the coins that I have on me. No mead today, beautiful," he replied seriously.

Marian's brow creased in concern. Surely he understood that she wasn't serious. Afraid that she had offended him, she held the pouch out to him. "Gwaine, I was teasing you. Here, take your money. I trust you."

He placed his hand over hers and curled her fingers over the top of the pouch. _I love you._ Gwaine smiled up at her before backing away toward the tavern.

"Hurry back?" she asked.

"As you wish," he bowed to her, grinning from ear to ear, and turned to go into the tavern.

Marian dismounted her horse and tucked the pouch deep into her saddlebag. She went through the bag and checked that she had everything she needed to trade with Dracus. Villagers were passing by, going about their daily business, and when she smiled at an older woman, she was greeted with a scowl of suspicion.

_That was odd_, she thought.

She watched some of the other villagers, even saying hello to a few, but none were welcoming. A shiver went down her spine. It had been a long time since she'd been in such an unfriendly village.

It had been about twenty minutes since Gwaine had entered the tavern, and there was no sign of the roguish knight. As unfriendly as the villagers seemed, she could just imagine how the patrons of the tavern wouldn't like being questioned by Gwaine. Worried, Marian tied her horse up and walked to the tavern. She had made it only a few feet inside before she was hit over the head and blacked out.

000

It was cold and damp, and the floor was as hard as stone. Marian opened her eyes but couldn't see a thing. She blinked a few times to make sure that she had actually opened them, but the darkness didn't fade. She tried to wave her hand in front of her face, seeing nothing. Her wrists were shackled together, and there was a chain attached that led to a wall behind her. The tinkling of the chain echoed in the darkness.

"Marian? Are you awake?" she heard Gwaine ask.

Relief flooded her when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Gwaine? Where the hell are we?"

"In some sort of fortress at least a half a day's ride from the village. You were out cold, are you alright?" he replied.

She heard him move toward her, his own chain dragging across the floor. He reached his hands out to find her in the black to reassure himself that she was really there.

"I think so," she told him. "I have a hell of a headache, though." She felt the heat of his body beside her. His fingers softly touched her face, and she reached up to hold his hand, entwining her fingers with his. As fear took over, she shivered, and Gwaine squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Gwaine, who did this?"

"I've no idea," he replied gravely. "We'll get out of here, though. I promise."

Just then, a door opened, and light poured into the room. Marian squinted and shielded her eyes from the bright light. When she looked around, she saw that they were locked in a cell in a stone dungeon. Two men, dressed in black, entered, and Gwaine instinctively moved in front of Marian. The men opened the cell door and picked him up roughly. Without a word, a third, larger man entered the dungeon and unlocked the chain from around Gwaine's shackles.

"Who are you?" Gwaine asked the men. When they didn't answer, he tried again. "Where are you taking me?"

As if to answer him, the large man drove his fist into Gwaine's stomach. He bent in half, breathless from the punch.

"Gwaine!" Marian shouted.

Gwaine looked at her from behind his curtain of hair and begged her not to say anything else. The last thing he wanted was for them to harm her. "Don't…" he said roughly.

"Where are you taking him?" Marian cried out as they locked the cell door and left the dungeon, dragging Gwaine behind them. "Gwaine!"

The dungeon door closed, and she was engulfed in darkness.

000

Marian had been alone in the dark cell for nearly the entire day. She didn't know what had happened to Gwaine or when he'd be back. Neither of them knew who had captured them or why.

The dungeon door opened without warning, and light poured in. Marian couldn't see anything but the silhouette walking through the door to her cell. She squinted against the light but was still unable to see. She heard hard shoes clicking on the stone floor, and the voice that spoke sent chills down her spine.

"Ah, Marian Ragnell, a constant pain in my side."

It was Morgana. She looked at Marian from between the bars with a devilish sneer. The next few moments would certainly be ones she would relish. Nothing caused her greater satisfaction than to inflict pain on her enemies.

"Where's Gwaine?" Marian asked, her hoarse voice echoing in the empty dungeon.

Morgana said nothing. She watched as Marian squirmed in discomfort.

"Morgana, where is he?" she asked again.

Rather than giving her an answer, Morgana threw a small shiny object into the cell. It landed with a metallic clink at Marian's feet. She bent to pick it up, and upon examining it, she realized that it was Gwaine's necklace and ring.

"I don't understand. He never takes this off," she said to herself.

Morgana laughed mirthlessly. "Do you not, Marian? Do you really not understand how I came to have something so precious to a knight that he _never_ removes it?"

Marian looked back up at the witch, realization dawning on her.

"He's dead," Marian uttered quietly.

Morgana nodded her head. "He is," she told her.

Marian let out a loud sob before she caught herself and covered her mouth.

"And his dying wish was for his _beloved Marian_ to be set free," Morgana taunted. "He died, not a brave knight of Camelot, standing up to his captors, but a mewling coward begging for the life of a servant!"

"No! You're lying!" Marian screamed as tears fell freely.

She held onto his necklace so tight that the pendant cut into the palm of her hand. Marian rushed the cell door, held back only by the chains attached to her shackled wrists. She tried to get close to Morgana, she wanted to claw at the witch's face, but she sprung back as the chains that held her away from the door were pulled tight.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, MORGANA PENDRAGON! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" she screamed until her throat was raw.

Morgana laughed as she walked back to the dungeon door and stepped through. "Sweet dreams, Marian," she called back as she shut the door, plunging Marian into darkness once again.

Marian fell to her knees on the cold stone floor and wept for the man she loved.

000

Marian had languished in her dark, damp cell for three days before she was brought out to the main dining hall. Morgana's guards had a vice-like grip on her arms as they pulled her into the great room. She didn't know what fate awaited her, nor did she care. Gwaine was dead, so what else was there for her to live for? He was gone, and she had never told him how she felt. She'd never had the chance to show him how much she loved him. She didn't know how to carry on without him in the world.

Marian was thrown to the cold floor, her knees throbbing from the sharp contact. The guards pushed her down further until she was resting on her hands and knees. She stayed there, silently spilling her tears.

"Hello, beautiful!"

Marian gasped and looked up quickly when she heard his voice. Her heart hammered in her chest. Could it be possible? Was he still alive?

"G-Gwaine?" she stammered.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Gwaine was alive and walking to the table before her. He sat in a large ornate chair with his feet resting on top of the table. Rather than his usual chainmail or grey tunic, he was dressed in all black. His tunic was left untied, showing off his toned chest. In front of him was laid a feast fit for a king.

"The one and only!" he smiled.

She tried to stand, wanting to go to him and touch him, hold him, kiss him. Anything to reassure herself that he was indeed there and alive. The guards, however, kept a tight hold on her, refusing to let go.

"I… I thought you were dead!" Marian sobbed.

Gwaine laughed. "Well, that was rather stupid of you," he said.

Marian looked taken aback. There was something different about his demeanor. His laugh wasn't his usual laugh, it sounded almost cruel to her ears. And since when did Gwaine call her stupid?

"Morgana gave me this," she pulled the chain with his pendant and ring out from beneath her dress. "She said that she had… that you were…" she sniffled.

Gwaine stood and walked over to her, roughly snatching the necklace from her grasp and examining it. There were a few drops of dried blood on the sharp ends of the pendant. He dropped it back to her chest, unaffected that she was now wearing something that had once meant so much to him.

"_That she had… th-th-that you were_…" he mocked. "Really, Marian, I thought you were smarter than that."

Marian's tears dried up as she took a closer look at him. His eyes were no longer the deep chocolate brown she was used to. Instead, they were much a lighter, almost red color.

"Gwaine, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Couldn't be better!" he said with a wide smile. Gwaine walked back over to his chair and plopped down. Picking up a large leg of lamb, he bit into it, smacking his mouth as he chewed.

Saliva formed in Marian's mouth, and her stomach protested. It had been days since she had eaten. Gwaine heard her stomach growl and laughed.

"Hungry, are you? Here! Eat up, princess!" he called to her as he callously threw some bread to the floor in front of her.

Marian's stomach lurched when he'd called her _princess_. He hadn't called her that for years; ever since she had made it clear that it bothered her. Though it stung that he spoke to her like that, the cold-hearted way he had thrown food at her hurt even more. Marian reached out for the bread and brought it to her mouth. She nibbled cautiously.

"How did you escape?" she asked him between bites.

"Oh, I didn't escape, princess," he said sinisterly.

Just then, the door behind him opened, and Morgana stepped through.

"Sir Gwaine has been working for me this entire time. What do you have to say about that, _servant_?" the witch taunted.

Marian looked at Gwaine, hurt written all over her face. It wasn't true. Marian knew in her heart that it wasn't.

"I'd say that you're a liar, Morgana."

"_You're a liar, Morgana_," Gwaine mocked in a high-pitched voice. He laughed cruelly at Marian's distress. "Sorry to break it to you, princess, but my only allegiance has ever been to the Lady Morgana."

Morgana stood behind Gwaine's chair and ran her hands down his chest and into his tunic as he smirked. He craned his face up to hers and kissed her languidly.

Marian's stomach turned at the sight. She dropped the piece of bread she was eating, unable to stomach any more food.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned him.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ he mocked her again. Marian looked like she had been slapped.

As tears fell, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Gwaine, this isn't you, you've been bewitched. She's turned you into this; you must fight it!"

Gwaine moved quicker than she thought humanly possible. In the next second, he was standing before her. He pulled her from the floor by the front of her dress and pushed her back into the wall. Lifting her up by her neck, he leaned in close, his nose brushing up against her own.

"If anyone has bewitched me, it's you, princess. This is the real me, so get used to it," he said quietly.

Marian's lip trembled. She pulled in what little breath she could to speak. "Please," she begged through her tears. "Gwaine, please don't do this."

Gwaine regarded her with a heartless sneer, which faltered the more he studied her face. The hand on Marian's throat tightened slightly, and a small sob escaped her. He stood there, paralyzed. It looked as if Gwaine was at war with himself. A brief flash of grief crossed his face, and he dropped her to the floor.

He turned from her and went back to his seat at Morgana's side. Marian coughed gruffly and rubbed her throat. She was sure that Gwaine had meant to kill her. The thought that he could do that chilled her to the bone.

"Pick her up and bring her here," Morgana ordered the guards.

They pulled Marian up harshly and dragged her over to the table. She was pushed against the edge, falling over and spilling a goblet of wine. Morgana reached over to her, seizing hold of a clump of her hair. She pulled Marian's head up so that she could look her in the eye, causing her to whimper at the pain.

"Tell me of Emrys," Morgana commanded.

Marian looked over to Gwaine as he continued to eat. He was watching her intently, grinning darkly from ear to ear as he chewed. Gwaine was enjoying Marian's torture.

"Your love for Sir Gwaine won't save you this time. Tell me of Emrys, whore!"

"That's what this is about?" Marian asked. "All that power, and you still can't fucking figure it out, Morgana?"

"WHERE IS EMRYS?" Morgana yelled through clenched teeth.

"GO TO HELL, MORGANA!" Marian rebelled.

They had been through this before. If the Nathair couldn't get it out of her, then nothing would. Morgana slammed Marian's head down to the table and screamed in frustration.

"You get it out of her!" she ordered Gwaine.

Marian saw stars as she lifted her head and watched Morgana take her leave.

Once the witch was gone, Gwaine finished chewing and swallowed his food. He reached over and picked up a goblet of wine, drinking deeply from the cup. When he was done, he lazily sauntered over to Marian.

"You two can go," he dismissed the guards.

When the door shut and they were finally alone, Gwaine pulled Marian from the table and held onto her arms, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh. "You're going to tell me all about Emrys, aren't you, princess?" he demanded.

"Gwaine, you're hurting me," Marian said.

Gwaine grinned at her viciously. "Oh, I'm going to do a lot more than hurt you, princess, if you don't tell me what I want to know."

A small sob escaped her at his threat. "This isn't you, Gwaine. I don't know what Morgana has done, but this isn't you."

"Isn't it? Did you really think I _loved_ you? That I _cared _for you? You, an ugly whore, only fit to serve or to fuck. Tell me, princess, how many of Arthur's knights have you fucked? Is that how you got your position in the palace? Did you fuck Uther too?" he asked, grinning vilely at her.

The Gwaine she knew would never say such things to her or to anyone. This man was the creation of a sick, evil mind. He was no longer _her_ Gwaine.

She spat in his face. "How dare you!" she screamed.

He wiped her saliva from his face and moved forward to pin her to the table. Gwaine pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed the flat side of the blade to her cheek. The metal was hard and cold, a perfect reflection of the monstrous man now holding her captive.

His face contorted as he slid the blade down her cheek and to her bosom. He tucked the sharp edge beneath the laces of her dress and pulled up. The blade was so sharp that it cut through the fabric bonds like butter, revealing her corset and chemise. His dagger made quick work of her corset, and he pulled it from her body, releasing her breasts. He ripped her chemise open with his bare hands, exposing her to the cold air.

"Perhaps I can find a… more _enjoyable_ method of interrogation," he said to her while licking his lips and ogling her bare breasts.

Marian shuddered in horror as she struggled against him. Gwaine was the last person she thought she would ever have to fear.

He lowered his hand to her backside and pressed himself further against her, his erection hard against her belly. Her chest heaved as her breaths quickened in panic. Gwaine's gaze shifted to her face, and he grinned wickedly. He sheathed his dagger and slid both hands against her skin, grabbing her breasts in the palms of his cold hands and roughly squeezing them.

A quiet sob escaped her as her body betrayed her.

"You like that, don't you, you wanton tart?" he laughed as he felt her nipples harden at his touch. He rubbed himself against her, his arousal growing. Leaning closer to her ear, he threatened, his voice dangerous. "I'll get what I want from you, Marian. You'll tell me who Emrys is. I'll fuck it out of you as many times as I need to. And when I'm done with your cunt, I'll fuck your mouth. You'll beg me for it, you filthy trollop. I'll use you, then I'll throw you away. Just like every other man you've ever been with." He laughed when she sobbed. "That's all you deserve. You're nothing but a place to stick my cock. Marian Ragnell, good for nothing but a quick fuck."

As Gwaine was distracted by the feel of her breasts and the threats pouring from him, Marian took the opportunity to raise her knee hard into his engorged groin. He doubled over and cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, leaving her ample room to push past him.

Marian took hold of one of the thick metal trays and dumped the heavy food it displayed onto Gwaine's head. She ran to the door and opened it quickly. Startling the guards keeping watch, Marian played her advantage, whacking one, then the other in the face with the metal tray. As both guards fell down, unconscious, she dropped the tray and drew one of their swords.

She looked back when she heard Gwaine yell in frustration. He stood, leaning heavily on the table.

"You had better run, wench!" he called after her.

Marian didn't think twice, she ran from him.

000

Marian ran down the darkened corridors, making turn after turn. She didn't know where she was going or even how to get out. All she knew was that Gwaine was chasing her, and he was livid. She kept to the shadows, trying to find an escape. Marian stopped briefly, bending over and resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"You might as well save yourself the effort, princess, and come out now! I will find you, you fucking harlot! And when I do, it won't be pleasant for you. I will get what I want!" Gwaine's voice echoed through the corridor.

Terrified, Marian took off once more. Making a sharp turn, she looked behind her to see if Gwaine had caught up. The corridor behind her was mercifully empty. Suddenly, she crashed into a hard body, stumbling backward. Strong hands held onto her arms painfully, keeping her from falling down. Marian looked up to see that she had run face-first into Gwaine.

"Whoa, there, princess, what's the hurry?" he laughed. Gwaine grabbed at her backside and pushed her into him. He tried to gather her skirts to lift them, but Marian wouldn't stand still. "Stop squirming so I can fuck you like the whore you are!"

Screaming, Marian tore herself from his grasp and held her sword up between them, backing away from him slowly.

"Don't come any closer, Gwaine."

"Or what? You'll attack me? You haven't the strength to beat me, princess. You forget, I taught you," he said as he continued to step forward toward her. He drew his sword and held it high, waiting.

"That may be, but I've learned a few more tricks since then!" she yelled as she attacked.

Gwaine was easily able to predict the moves she would make, having taught her most of them himself. He twirled his sword in one hand and blocked her swing. This was child's play to the experienced knight.

"You think you can beat me, Marian?" he asked as she tried to attack again, but was blocked by his blade.

"You don't have to do this, Gwaine," she grunted with frustration.

Had she been rested, had she eaten in the past few days, she might have been able to at least defend herself. Instead, her arms were weak and trembled with the effort. Marian persisted anyway, determined to get away from him.

"My lady commands it," he replied as he swung his own sword at her again and again.

Marian tried to block the powerful swings, but Gwaine was able to knock her back easily.

"Gwaine, stop this!" she cried out. Each blow vibrated through her tiring arms.

"I will have you one way or another!" he called to her.

He hooked the blade of his sword beneath hers and swung both swords in a circle. The motion twisted Marian's wrist enough that she let go of the hilt. Gwaine caught her sword in his left hand and pointed both blades at her. His signature move.

Marian backed into the wall behind her, unarmed. She watched as Gwaine moved closer, the points of his swords aimed at her bare chest.

"Finish her!" Morgana called from behind. The noise of their battle had drawn her into the corridor.

"And Emrys?" he asked the witch.

"She won't tell me what I want to know, so she must die!" Morgana replied.

Once again, Gwaine was paralyzed. He glanced behind him at Morgana and then back at Marian. He was determined to do as the witch commanded, but a growing ache in his heart had stayed his hands.

Marian raised herself to her full height in defiance. "You can kill me, Gwaine. But you'll never be able to live with yourself if you do," she said through tears.

Anger on his face, Gwaine stepped closer. "That remains to be seen, _beautiful_," he said, startling himself at his use of the familiar term of endearment. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before he took another step toward her.

As the point of one of the swords nicked her bare skin, Marian gasped in pain, and a small drop of blood ran down her chest.

"When I'm gone, Gwaine, remember that I cared for you," she wept. "I care for you, Gwaine. I still care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone."

The anger melted from his face and was replaced by confusion and grief. He lowered his arms slightly, moving the sharp points of the swords away from Marian's skin.

"Kill her, knight!" Morgana cried out.

When Gwaine made no move to obey, Morgana used her magic and sent a dagger flying through the air and straight into Marian's right side. Marian grunted at the pain and looked from the blade in her side to Gwaine as he stared down at the dagger in confusion.

Eyes the size of saucers, Marian watched Morgana walk forward and stop just behind the knight.

"That's the last time you disobey me, knight," Morgana spat.

Gwaine watched as Marian slumped to the ground, blood flowing down her skin and staining her dress. She looked up at Gwaine in shock. He stumbled slightly as a powerful wave of grief passed over him. It felt as if he had awoken from a terrible dream. He stared wide-eyed as the woman he loved sat on the floor, dying.

"NO!" Gwaine roared, tears filling his eyes.

He spun around, as swift as an arrow and drove the blade of his sword into Morgana's gut. Her spell had been broken.

Morgana stepped back, removing the blade from her body. "You… cannot kill… me…" she sputtered.

A strong gust of wind blew through the corridor, blinding him. When the wind died down, Morgana had gone.

Gwaine's swords fell to the stone floor with a clatter as he dropped down beside Marian. "It'll be alright. You'll be alright," he said, his voice breaking.

His tears fell freely as he grasped the hilt of the dagger and pulled it from her side, blood spilling onto the floor. Her face had paled, and her lips were ghostly white.

"Gwaine…" she said in a small voice.

"Marian? Oh, God, what have I done?" Gwaine called out as her eyes rolled back, and she lost consciousness.

He placed his hands over her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears blinding him, Gwaine picked her up and carried her back into the main hall. He sat Marian onto the floor beside the fireplace. The wound was too deep for a bandage; he needed something to stop the bleeding inside of her. He looked around and finding an iron poker, he placed the tip into the fire. He could cauterize her wound and stop the bleeding until he could get her back to Camelot.

Gwaine brushed the hair from her tear-stained face as he waited for the poker to heat, guilt eating away at him. He would never be able to forgive himself. The horrible things he had said to her, the threats and assaults would forever plague his heart. Working quickly, he removed the iron poker from the fire and brought the glowing end to Marian's side.

She opened her eyes and whimpered just as he warned her. "This is going to hurt, love."

Marian screamed in agony when Gwaine placed the hot iron against her wound. The smell of burning flesh was pungent, making him gag. When he was finished, he dropped the poker and inspected the wound. He started to tell her that the bleeding had stopped when he noticed that she had passed out again.

Gwaine lifted Marian in his arms and left the cursed fortress.

000

Marian awoke suddenly to the sound of birds singing. She was no longer in the fortress, but outside. Even without opening her eyes, she could tell that it was daylight from the warmth of the sun on her skin. She cracked her eyes open just a little to see her surroundings.

She was in the forest, lying next to a fire. Whoever had built the fire was either in a hurry or very bad at building fires. Large branches were sticking out from the flames, and no rocks were encircling it to safeguard against the flames spreading.

The torn laces of her dress had been repaired enough to be tied back together, giving her dignity back to her. Marian shifted slightly, feeling stiff on her right side.

She turned her head and saw Gwaine moving around across the fire. Luckily he hadn't noticed her looking at him. The terror inside her grew as she realized that her nightmare was far from over. Marian swallowed her fears and formulated a plan to escape the bewitched knight.

Gwaine walked over to Marian when he heard her stir. He knelt close to her and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Marian?" he asked.

When she felt his hand in her hair, she sprung into action. She rolled toward the fire and snatched up one of the mislaid tree branches. With every ounce of strength in her, Marian swung it into Gwaine's gut.

Caught off guard, Gwaine fell over backward as Marian jumped to her feet and took off with a strength she didn't know she possessed.

"Damn!" he yelled as he, too, jumped up and ran after her.

Breathing fast, Marian dodged tree limbs and sticker bushes. Her dress ripped as she got caught on the broken brush. She pulled frantically when she saw he was near, but couldn't free herself.

"Marian, wait!" Gwaine called as he caught up to her.

Her dress ripped more as the brush finally gave and freed her. She kicked out at Gwaine when he reached her. He wrapped his hands around her wrists as she hit him with flailing fists. Marian's eyes were wild and panicked. She was sure Gwaine was going to kill her, and she couldn't get away.

Gwaine held her tight, waiting for her to calm enough for him to talk to her. Trapped, Marian did the only thing she could think of, she head-butted Gwaine in the forehead. Both fell to the ground in pain, clutching their heads.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Marian groaned softly as she turned over onto her hands and knees and started crawling away from him.

Gwaine shook his head, trying to rid himself of the stars floating before him. He saw Marian crawling away and leapt onto her, crushing her to the ground.

"Marian, stop! I'm trying to help you!"

She screamed in fear as he turned her over to face him, and she thrashed underneath him, hitting him with her fists. Gwaine held her wrists to the ground to keep her still.

"It's me! It's me!" he called out to her with no effect. "Marian, the spell's broken! It's me! It's Gwaine!"

"I don't believe you!" Marian sobbed as she finally stilled. She was too tired and weak to keep fighting.

"Marian, love, I promise you, it's gone. The spell is gone, sweetheart," Gwaine said calmly.

"Let me go!" she cried. She shook with terror as she tried to figure out whether or not he was telling the truth.

Gwaine immediately let go of her wrists and sat up. Marian watched him as he looked at her sorrowfully. His eyes were once again a deep chocolate brown.

"Gwaine? Is it really you?"

"It's me, beautiful. I promise, it's me," he said sadly.

When she began to weep, Gwaine moved off of her and gathered her into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, God, Marian, I'm so sorry." He rocked her as she sobbed. "You're safe now, love. You're safe."

Marian held onto him as if her life depended on it. She couldn't shake the sick feeling she had as she remembered how he had abused her. She needed to find comfort in him, the same man who had caused her pain. She needed to feel safe in his arms once more.

Gwaine tried not to remember what he'd done. The spell he was under made him obey Morgana's commands. His heart had turned cold, and he couldn't control his actions. Instead, he was a prisoner inside his own body, watching helplessly as he abused and assaulted Marian. It would take him a very long time to not see her frightened face each time he closed his eyes.

When her tears had subsided, and their adrenaline was spent, they both stood to go back to the village. Marian had a hard time walking because of the pain in her side, so Gwaine wrapped an arm around her waist, taking on some of her weight as they walked.

The journey back was slow and arduous. Marian kept silent as they walked, heartsick and in pain. They found their horses in a nearby stable. One of the few kind-hearted villagers had taken the horses in and cared for them until Gwaine and Marian's return.

They stayed in the village inn for the night. Gwaine wanted to stay with her to keep her safe and to reassure himself that she was alive, but Marian had insisted on her own room, locking and barricading the door. Neither slept much that night.

000

When they returned to the castle a day later, Marian limped her way up to the physician's chambers while Gwaine went to inform the king and queen of Morgana's treachery.

Afterward, he, too, made his way to Gaius's chambers. The door was ajar, and Gwaine hearing voices inside, stopped to listen.

"Marian, it wasn't his fault. You can't punish Gwaine for Morgana's spell," Merlin said.

"I know that, Merlin. I'm not trying to punish him. But every time I close my eyes, I see him laughing cruelly at me, taunting and threatening me. I see the hatred on his face. I feel him trying to force himself on me," she said, crying. "I know that was all Morgana, I do. I… need time, I think."

"I understand, It's just… you were both so close," Merlin replied.

"Close?" Marian asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yes! Close! It's been how many years, and you still aren't together? You belong together, Marian."

"Jesus, Merlin," Marian said, exasperated. "It's complicated."

"But you do love him, don't you?" he asked, hopeful.

"I care for Gwaine so much more than I'm meant to. But after what Morgana made him do to me, I can't… I don't… my feelings for him are more complicated than ever before…" she trailed off sadly.

Gaius had been quiet during their conversation. He was preparing a sleeping draft for her and looked up from his work to the open door, where he saw Gwaine standing quietly just outside, listening in.

Gwaine's face fell as Marian went on. He had lost her, he was sure of it, and through no fault of his own. He wouldn't blame her if she never even looked at him again. He could hardly stand to look at himself. _I love you, beautiful._ Gwaine looked sadly at Gaius before backing away and leaving.

Gaius felt for the brokenhearted man. Their ordeal in the past week wouldn't be something either would get over any time soon. He finished the draft and handed it to Marian. Gwaine had taken care of her wound well enough, so Gaius didn't see a need to open it back up. He recommended that she go get some rest.

Marian took the potion and thanked him. She headed to her chambers to sleep, dreading the inevitable nightmares that were sure to haunt her for some time to come as she nursed her broken heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **A surprise early posting!

**Chapter 20 **

**The Sickly Knight**

Marian was in her chamber, trying to fix her hair. It was humid and hot outside, so her honey locks wouldn't cooperate. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes looked tired. It had been a month since she and Gwaine had been captured by Morgana, but she still had nightmares every night.

The fallout from their imprisonment was heavy. Marian, who had finally fully admitted to herself, and only to herself, that she was in love with the knight, was again cautious with her heart. She wasn't sure how Morgana had found out about her love for Gwaine, but the witch had exploited Marian's emotions, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Because of this, Marian and Gwaine had only spoken a few times in the month since their return. She hoped that he didn't notice that she was avoiding him on purpose; the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. Thankfully, both she and Gwaine had been busy enough that they hardly felt the pain of the other's absence.

Marian sighed as she surrendered to her unruly hair. There was nothing for it. She left it down and turned to go to the physician's chambers to begin her day.

Gaius was in the middle of concocting a new potion for hives when Marian arrived. She settled on the bench next to him and began crushing the dried herbs he had set out for her. He watched her closely as she worked the mortar and pestle, taking note of her haggard appearance.

"Are you still having nightmares?" the physician asked.

Marian sighed and stopped what she was doing. "I look that bad, huh?" she asked with a wry smile. Gaius looked at her pointedly but didn't reply. "Yes, I'm still having nightmares. Nothing seems to work," she finally answered.

"About Gwaine?" he asked. When Marian nodded, he continued. "Sometimes, when science does not have the answers, a good old-fashion conversation will do the trick. Have you tried talking to him about your time in the fortress?"

Marian shook her head. How could she? Just the thought of what happened sent her into a panic. "I'm afraid to talk to him about it, Gaius."

"Whatever for, dear girl? If anyone can understand what you are going through, it's Gwaine," Gaius reasoned. "I'm sure the memory of his actions is difficult for him to live with."

"You're right, of course. It's just complicated, I guess. Gaius, I love him," she admitted. She'd not even shared this information with Merlin. "I love him with my whole heart, but I can't tell him," she told her mentor sadly.

Gaius understood her hesitance. After all, it was he that had advised her to be cautious with any relationships she had in this time, in case she was pulled back to her own time unexpectedly. Looking back, though, the older physician regretted giving her that advice. He wished that she could be free to be happy.

"You don't have to tell him you love him, though it's hard to imagine that he does not already know, but you can talk about the experience," he advised.

Marian wasn't so sure she could separate the two, but she agreed. "I'll go find him after his training."

As Marian got back to crushing her herbs, Sir Leon burst through the door in a panic. He was out of breath, and his eyes were wild. "Come quickly! Gwaine has taken ill! He passed out on the training grounds!"

Without a second thought, Marian jumped into action. She ran to the door, intending to follow the blond knight when Gaius called out to her.

"Marian! Take my bag with you!" he reminded her.

"God, yes, you're right!" she said as she hurried to fetch Gaius's medical bag. Following Leon, she left Gaius and headed to Gwaine's chambers.

When she entered the room, she saw that Percival and Elyan had already brought her patient in and had laid him on the bed. "What happened?" she asked the knights.

Percival spoke up. "I don't know. We were sparring when he started to stumble. Next thing I knew, he was laid out on the ground as if he'd been knocked out."

"He had trouble breathing," Elyan put in.

Taking charge, Marian quickly started barking out orders as she dropped the medical bag on the table in the middle of the room.

"Percival, you get his shirt off." She turned to Elyan and Leon. "Elyan, I need fresh water to boil. Leon, a fire, please."

The knights nodded and set to work. No one dared cross Marian when she was in healer-mode.

Marian went to Gwaine's bedside and laid a hand on his brow. He was hot and sweaty. It could have just been from the hot day and the exercise, but she suspected that he had a fever. She touched both sides on his neck, her cold hands rousing the ill knight. His glands were swollen. This meant that it was probably an infection that his body was fighting.

"Marian, love," he slurred as he opened his eyes. "What are you doing here? Have the lord and lady of the manor already agreed to let the court jester ride the dragon for the Samhain feast?" Gwaine asked, smiling stupidly.

Leon and Percival looked at each other in concern.

"He's hallucinating. I'll need to bring his fever down. Can you fetch a tepid bath? He'll need to soak to cool off."

Leon and Percival nodded and left quickly.

Marian looked down at Gwaine once more. His eyes were heavy, and his smile crooked.

"Oh! You've left your hair down!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking, as he reached up and caught a lock between his fingers. "You are incredibly lovely. Your hair's so beautiful down, Marian. You should wear it that way more…"

Suddenly, his eyes widened, and Gwaine turned to push his face into his pillow. "ACHOO!" he sneezed loudly. "Oh, God, my head. I think there's an army marching to battle in my skull," he complained as he rolled back to face her.

"What else hurts?" she asked him as she brushed his hair from his brow.

"My throat hurts," he answered, his voice now muffled from a stuffed nose. "And my chest. My nose feels like it's the size of a turnip. Even my little, itty-bitty pinkie fingers hurt," he pouted as he raised his hands and wiggled his pinkie fingers. Gwaine was adorable when he was sick.

Marian chuckled. "I'm going to listen to your heart, okay? Just breathe normally."

"I can't breathe normally," Gwaine whined. "My nose is blocked."

"Well, do your best," she said as she leaned down and placed her ear on his chest.

She listened to the thumps of his heart as they quickened. Her own heart began beating faster at the nearness of him, and she groaned to herself at how besotted she was with him. When she lifted her head, she managed to smile.

"All good," she said.

Marian helped Gwaine to sit up slowly. She climbed onto the bed and leaned in behind him.

"You know, beautiful," he said in a stuffy voice, "this isn't exactly how I imagined it would be with you. Usually, the woman is in front." He turned his head to look at her and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Marian gave him a cross look, though she was smiling inwardly. At least his sense of humor was still intact.

"I'm going to listen to your lungs, you dolt." She leaned her ear against his back. "Take a deep breath," she ordered.

Gwaine tried to breathe deeply, but his lungs itched, and he started coughing hard. Marian sat up quickly and patted his back. She reached over to the table beside his bed and pulled a cloth from the drawer for him to catch anything that came up. She got up when he was done and went to the table in the middle of the room to fetch the jug of water. She poured Gwaine a cup and brought it to him to drink.

As he sipped his water, he watched the healer go to where she had laid the medical bag. Her hips swayed from side to side as she walked and rummaged through the bag, dropping a poultice onto the floor. When she bent over to retrieve the fallen item, Gwaine choked on his water. Even as sick as he felt, the sight of her skirt covered backside drove him mad. Marian returned to Gwaine's side and handed him the poultice.

"Keep that on your chest," she told him. "It will help alleviate some of the stuffiness in your nose."

Gwaine brought the bundle to his nose and tried to sniff. The pungent odor emanating from the poultice broke through the barrier to his senses, and his eyes began to water.

"Strong," he coughed.

Marian turned to see that he had the bundle at his face. She rolled her eyes and pulled his hand down. "On your chest, Gwaine. You don't want to burn your eyes out, do you?"

Gwaine smiled stupidly at her. The fever was making him feel drunk. "Not if it means I can no longer gaze at your beautiful face," he said.

Marian smiled to herself.

Elyan returned with a pail of water and went to the fireplace to set it in the pot to boil. Just as he was about to ask Marian if she knew what was wrong with Gwaine, Percival and Leon returned with several serving boys carrying buckets of water. The knights set the bathtub down in front of the fire. The servants poured the buckets of lukewarm water into the tub and then left.

"Well, Sir Gwaine, you have a cold," Marian diagnosed.

"I don't get sick, Marian. Especially not with a cold," Gwaine protested. He looked to the others for support. Knights don't get trivial little colds.

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You have a cold, Gwaine." She shook her head and smiled fondly at him. "When you do something, you do it big, don't you?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This is not only some trifling cold, _Sir I-don't-get-sick_. I suspect that you have an infection as well. You're to stay in bed for at least three days. No training. No missions," she bent low and pointed her finger at his chest. "No tavern. Got it?"

Gwaine looked stricken. No tavern? What was he supposed to do with himself for three days? "Now, see here, Marian—" he began as the others started laughing at him.

"No. Tavern," she ordered. "Gwaine, you fainted on the field today. You're not in any shape to go drinking."

Gwaine looked affronted. "I did _not_ faint! I just passed out."

Marian tried to contain her laughter. Gwaine was full of bravado today, and she wasn't sure if it wasn't just for her benefit.

"Same thing," she countered.

"No, Marian, knights do not faint. Simpering, blonde healers faint. _I_ passed out," he stated confidently.

"When have I ever?" she questioned.

"Well, swoon, then. But it still stands," he said as he looked up at her. She had her hands on her hips, and her eyebrow cocked.

"_Swoon_?" she asked him incredulously. "I know you aren't implying that _you _make me swoon. Because if you are, knight, you have another thing coming!"

"Oh, just go on and admit that I make your heart go all a-flitter, and you swoon in my presence. We all know it's true," he smirked at her, unable to control his mouth.

"A-flitter," she said as she moved closer to him.

She brushed his brow with the back of her hand. It was definitely a fever and not the exercise.

"A-flitter. A-flutter. Whatever you want to call it, we all know you want me, beautiful," Gwaine said, looking up at her intently.

"What I want…" Marian started breathlessly.

She leaned in close so that their faces were inches apart. Gwaine's eyes grew dark with need, and he smirked at her. Marian smiled back at him and laid her hand on his cheek, tenderly. Her bosom heaved as she took a couple of deep breaths.

_Oh yes_, he thought, _she wants me_.

"…is for you to shut your pie-hole and do as I say," she finished before patting his cheek hard and standing abruptly.

Gwaine's face fell as the men behind him laughed. She was teasing him. He'd get her back for that. When he was better, he'd find a way to get his revenge. Gwaine started plotting as soon as she stood.

Marian turned to the other three knights, who quickly sobered when she shot them a look. "Will you please help him into the bath? I need to go fetch some peppermint." Without waiting for an answer, she started to the door and turned back around. "I'll be back soon."

000

Marian returned shortly, with peppermint and a few other supplies Gaius had suggested. Gwaine was sitting in the bath, a towel folded across his lap to hide his manhood, and a scowl on his face. He was going to be a difficult patient, it would seem.

Leon, Percival, and Elyan made sure that the healer had everything she needed, and then bade their goodbyes. Gwaine may get to rest for three days, but the other knights had no such luxury.

Marian went to the fireplace and poured a cup of boiling water to steep some peppermint tea for the sick knight.

Gwaine still hadn't said a word to her. He was seething. He didn't fancy being idle, but he was especially angry because he was weakened from illness. It didn't help that he had made himself appear like a fool in front of Marian and the other knights either. They wouldn't let him live that down for a long while, he was sure.

Marian brought the cup of tea to Gwaine and handed it to him. "Pouting about it won't make it go any faster, you know."

She sat down on the floor next to the tub and faced him. Marian brought her knees up and rested her chin on top, her eyes drooping slightly as she tried to hide a small yawn.

For the first time in weeks, Gwaine looked at Marian, _really_ looked at her. He felt guilty at throwing a temper tantrum when here she was doing her best to make him feel better.

"You look tired, love," he said as he reached out and fingered a lock of her hair.

"I am," she replied. "I'm exhausted. I'm not sleeping well because…" Her heart started beating hard. She knew Gaius was right, but she didn't want to even think about their ordeal, much less talk about it. She took a deep breath as he waited patiently for her to finish. "…because I'm having nightmares about Morgana. And about you," she finished, looking away.

Gwaine winced slightly at the memory, it had weighed heavily on his mind as well. He supposed that now would be as good a time as any to get it all out in the open.

"I'm so sorry, Marian," he told her sincerely. "I wish it had never happened. And I don't know how to fix it."

Marian grasped his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. She marveled at how small her hands looked in his. At how pale her fingers were in comparison to his tanned skin.

"Gaius seems to think that we'll feel better if we talk about it," she told him at last.

"Do you want to?" he asked her.

"No," she said quickly. "I don't want to remember any of it, but… I think we both need to."

They spent the next hour, while Gwaine soaked in the tub to cool his fever, talking about what had happened that day. Marian shed tears as she recounted the despair she had felt upon learning of Gwaine's death and the joy that turned into fear when she saw him days later, alive, but bewitched. She told him how afraid of him she was and how he had broken her heart with his words.

Gwaine spoke of the regret he felt that he couldn't control his actions or his mouth. He told her how he felt like a prisoner, betrayed by his own body, as he chased and threatened her. He promised her that nothing he had said was true. The threats and the vulgarity weren't him, they were things he'd never say, much less think about her. He told her of his desperation to save her life after Morgana had stabbed her. And how scared he was when she finally came to but was still afraid of him.

"I can never forgive myself," he said. Gaius had been right, Gwaine was also traumatized by their ordeal.

He reached out to caress her cheek when she stopped his hand and looked at it, chuckling. His fingers were wrinkled from the water.

"You're turning into a prune. We'd best get you out of there and dry."

She got up and went to fetch a couple of towels. As Gwaine stood in the bath, Marian held out one of the towels to block her view. He pulled it around his waist and stepped from the tub. Marian led him to a chair by the fire and made him sit as she took the other towel in her hands and began to dry his exposed skin.

"No point in making your cold worse," she said as she rubbed the towel over his chest and down his arms and legs.

Once his skin was dry, she took his head in the towel and rubbed his hair and scalp. He scooted forward and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her hips and resting his head just below her bosom. Gwaine's eyes closed as she combed through his wet hair with her fingers, detangling and pushing the hair from his face.

"I'm so sorry, Marian. I can't go on like this anymore. Please forgive me," he said to her.

Marian took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him to her body. "Of course I forgive you, my dearest Gwaine. It wasn't you; it was Morgana that did those things. I… I still care for you, my darling knight."

He raised his head to look at her, his eyes wide and imploring. "And I care for you, my beautiful Marian. With all of my heart."

If only he hadn't been sick. He wanted to place light kisses down her nose and around her lips. He wanted to show her just how much he cared for her.

She dropped to the floor in front of him and held his face in her hands. He saw forgiveness and love in her eyes and sighed in relief, grinning at her.

Gwaine watched her sleepily as she felt his brow. She smiled at him, pleased that his fever had broken. Her hands made their way down his face and to the sides of his neck. His glands were still a little swollen but were better than before.

"I'll make you some more tea," she said as she made to stand.

Gwaine's hands on hers stilled her.

"Thank you for caring for me, Marian," he said with a small smile. He looked down at her and noticed the glint of metal coming from her bosom.

Marian followed his gaze. "Oh!" she said, surprised. "I meant to return this to you before now."

She reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain that hung there. She pulled the pendant and ring from under her dress and handed it to Gwaine, the metal warm from being tucked between her flesh.

He examined the small crescent pendant and gold ring that hung around a silver chain. His necklace. He had forgotten that Morgana gave it to Marian in a guise to convince her of his death. He had thought it lost in their escape, but instead, she had been wearing it this entire time.

"Here," she said as she picked up the chain and reached around Gwaine to clasp it around his neck. When she sat back, she smiled at him fondly. "You're tired. Let's get you in bed."

Gwaine smirked at her, but before he could make a lewd suggestion, Marian rolled her eyes and stood. "To sleep, loverboy," she laughed.

He stood and grasped her hands in his, bringing them to his lips, he kissed them. He pulled her close to hold her, still needing comfort.

Marian reached around to return his embrace, enjoying the feel of his skin against her. "You're going to be fine, Gwaine. _We're_ going to be fine." She let go and led him to his bed.

Once Gwaine had put his trousers back on and was tucked safely into his bed, Marian reached down and kissed his brow.

"I'll be back later with some broth. You try to rest, Good Sir Knight," she smiled.

Gwaine's eyes drooped as she reached the chamber door. _I love you._ "Thank you," he whispered as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Hey, lovely readers! I've got some stuff coming up, so I'm going to update a chapter a day. God willing, the last chapter and epilogue should be posted a week from this coming Saturday. Rough waters are ahead, but I promise, it'll be worth in the end. Thank you for your comments and for reading this little fic that has been living in my head for a long while. Enjoy and stay safe!

**Chapter 21 **

**Marian's Bane**

Two years went by swiftly while Marian continued her long apprenticeship with Gaius. Following the older man around the castle and the city, she continued to learn about ailments and treatments used in this period of history. She excelled at the healing arts, though there were many times that she just wished she had a pharmacy around the corner so she could pick up some aspirin or cough syrup, the easy solutions. Instead, she and Gaius often concocted potions to treat various conditions.

The tediousness of the task, however, was often punctuated by moments of terror or stress that made whole days pass in the blink of an eye. The past six weeks were no exception. Gwaine led a group of knights north to Ismere and seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. Arthur sent Elyan to search for any trace of them, but he found none.

Desperate to find his men, Arthur set out for Ismere himself, taking his knights and Merlin with him. Marian had volunteered to go, but Arthur wouldn't budge. It was too dangerous with Saxons roaming the countryside. She allowed herself a brief, but bitter laugh as she thought about how the one person who could convince Arthur to let her go was the man they were setting out to rescue.

It had only been a week after they had left to rescue Gwaine when Marian saw knights returning in the stone courtyard. She dropped what she was doing and ran out to greet them. She searched through the sea of red cloaks for Gwaine, with no luck. Elyan and Leon dismounted their horses, and as they approached her, they shared a grave look. Leon ran quickly past Marian, to report to Queen Guinevere. Elyan, however, stopped in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly.

Marian prepared herself for the worst. "Gwaine?" she asked him, her voice wavering.

"There was no sign of Gwaine or Percival," he told her.

Marian closed her eyes, pushing tears down her cheeks. She swallowed hard. "Arthur and Merlin?"

"We were attacked as we were leaving Annis's kingdom. We lost sight of the king and Merlin. I'm so sorry, Marian," he consoled. Elyan was well aware of how close Marian was to both Gwaine and Merlin. He felt badly for her, having to hear that those she loved most were lost.

She nodded through her tears. "And when do we set out to find them?" she asked.

"I—I don't think we are," he replied.

"What?" Marian yelled. She didn't wait for him to answer; instead, she ran back into the castle, Elyan following.

Marian burst through the throne room door just as Leon finished telling the queen what had happened.

"We need to leave soon, my lady," she said as she approached Gwen.

"Marian, I fear we cannot," the queen replied.

Marian shook her head frantically. "We have to, Gwen! We can't leave them to Morgana and the Saxons!"

Gwen looked to Gaius for help. She knew all too well how volatile her friend's temper could be when it came to Gwaine. They had all been stepping on eggshells around her for the past month.

"Marian, more men will die," Gaius tried to reason with her.

"Then I'll go. What's my life to theirs? Please, my lady, let me find him." When the queen lowered her head but didn't answer, Marian lost her cool. "How can you be so cold? Your husband is out there!" she yelled.

"Marian, calm yourself," Gaius warned.

"No, Gaius. Not this time," she said to the physician. She turned to Gwen. "You have the power to find him, Gwen. You _have_ a husband, and he needs us! I can't be with… Gwaine's lost… I never told him… I love… He doesn't even know!" Marian was starting to hyperventilate.

Gwen looked to her brother. Understanding what she was saying with one look, Elyan went to Marian's side and led her out of the throne room.

"Gaius," Gwen started, "give her something to calm down, please. I don't want to lock her up to keep her from running after them, but I will if I have to."

"I understand, my lady," Gaius said as he, too, left the throne room.

When he reached his chambers, he could hear Marian yelling from out in the corridor. He opened the door and saw her pacing, arguing with Elyan.

"Marian, it's too dangerous," the knight tried to reason with her. "I understand how you feel, but you'll be no good to Gwaine if you get yourself killed."

"If Gwen won't take action, who will, Elyan? I won't stop until they're safe in Camelot! I can't live… I won't live without him!" the healer yelled.

Elyan sighed. He understood how much she loved him. But even the knights couldn't go after them without formulating a plan first. Time was short, he knew, but it wouldn't do any good to rush into a rescue. When he saw the physician enter, Elyan looked to him for help.

Gaius calmly walked over to his potion cupboard and selected a sedative. He approached Marian and held it out for her.

"Here, take this. It will alleviate some of your distress," he told her.

Without a thought, Marian took the bottle and downed the potion in one go. As she handed the bottle back to Gaius, she felt a heavy calm go over her. She felt sleepy, too sleepy, and she looked at Gaius, surprised.

"Oh, you bastard…" she said before her eyes rolled back into her head as she started to fall.

"Elyan!" Gaius yelled. The young knight rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Thank you," Gaius said. "Now, if you could take her to her chamber, we'll go see the queen and get to work on a plan to find Arthur."

Elyan nodded to the physician and lifted Marian into his arms.

000

The next week went by at a snail's pace. Fearful that she would run off to find Camelot's missing king and knights, Gwen had ordered a guard to be posted at Marian's door. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere in the castle without a guard following her. Agitated that she was also banned from the throne room and council chamber, Marian spent most of her time either in her own chamber or with the court physician. Though she had forgiven Gaius for sedating her, she wasn't ready to speak to him other than the niceties required to do her work.

She felt utterly useless. As she lay in her bed that night, wishing sleep to finally come, she thought of her friends. It had been her self-appointed duty to make sure Merlin and Arthur were kept safe, and she had failed. What would be Albion's fate if either man died now? She shuddered to think of how the future might be affected much less her own heart.

Her thoughts soon turned to Gwaine. It had been so long since she had seen him that her heart ached. She had been slowly opening herself back up to him after their exploits in Morgana's fortress two years ago. Gwaine had been bewitched and had tortured and abused Marian. Even two years later, she suffered from nightmares about it.

Sadly, this had also affected their relationship. Before the incident, Gwaine was working his way into her heart. All of that changed after they had escaped Morgana. Marian was back to being cautious around him.

Gwaine was still optimistic that they would be together, though. They still found each other hard to resist, sharing stolen kisses and longing looks, and he believed that Marian's love was something he was willing to wait for.

For her part, Marian loved Gwaine more than ever, but she wouldn't allow herself to show it. Not only was her love for him dangerous, since Morgana had found that she could use it against them, but it was foolish. Marian was still wary of being sent back to her own time, leaving Gwaine to think God knows what about her disappearance. She spent many nights trying to find a way around it, even contemplating telling him the whole truth about her magic and where she was from. But each scenario that played out in her mind only ended in despair for one or both of them.

Marian had finally drifted off to sleep when voices and footsteps going past her door had awoken her. She turned on her side, desperate to fall back to her slumber. Only when more footsteps ran past her door did she sit up in bed. It had sounded like they were headed to Gaius.

She went to her door and opened it, revealing her ever-present guard. "What's going on, Ethan?" she asked.

"The king has returned!" he said joyously. "He and an injured knight just went to see Gaius to—" he didn't get to finish.

Marian pushed past the guard and ran down the corridor, dressed only in her sleeveless nightdress, ignoring the cold.

"Wait, Marian, you don't even have shoes on!" the guard called after her.

000

The door to the physician's chambers burst open with a bang. Gaius, Arthur, and Merlin turned from where they were gathered and regarded the woman in the door. Marian was standing there, her eyes as wild as her hair.

Her guard quickly caught up. "Sorry, sire. She got away from me," he addressed the king.

Arthur smiled at the young man. "That's alright, Ethan. You can go." He looked at Marian curiously. "You have a guard now? What did you do?"

Unable to take any more suspense, Marian ignored his question. "Nevermind that! Did you find…" she trailed off when Gaius moved to the side to reveal Gwaine sitting on a bench. He had his tunic off, and his ribs had been bound in tight bandages. He looked worse for wear but smiled brightly anyway.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her as he carefully stood.

Without a word, Marian rushed over to Gwaine and jumped into his arms. "Oof!" he called out in pain. She was holding him tighter than he thought he had ever been held before, but he certainly didn't mind. Gwaine smiled at the others over her shoulder.

"This might be a while, sire," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur laughed. "Of course." He turned to Merlin and Gaius, "I have a few other men that might need medical attention, Gaius. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, sire. Please," Gaius gestured for Arthur to lead the way.

When they reached the corridor, Arthur noticed that Merlin hadn't followed. "Merlin!" he yelled.

Startled by Arthur, Merlin looked to Gwaine. "I'll just…" he trailed off as he pointed to the door behind him. Gwaine laughed and nodded as best he could before Merlin turned and left the two of them alone.

"Sorry," Marian said softly as she released the injured knight from her firm grasp. "I missed you."

Gwaine held her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her. _I love you. _"I missed you too," he smiled at her.

Marian needed to make sure that he was really there and was in one piece. She ran her hands over his face and neck, noticing his many cuts and bruises. She checked his arms and his chest for injury. When she reached the bandage wrapped around his torso, she fingered the fabric shyly.

"Broken ribs?" she asked him, looking up at him with doe-eyes.

Gwaine nodded slowly as he watched her closely.

"Anything else?" she asked, sliding her hands up his chest and to his bare shoulders. She felt his collar bone and satisfied nothing was broken, she moved her hands back up his neck and to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing else," he replied breathlessly. He rubbed his hands slowly up and down her bare arms, causing her skin to tingle.

Gwaine leaned his head down to hers, brushing the end of her nose with his. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer. His lips barely touched her own before he pulled back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were dark with lust and need. His heart quickened its pace as he realized that Marian desired him as much as he wanted her. He leaned in and captured her mouth with his.

Their kiss was passionate and longing. Gwaine reached up and cupping the back of her head, he wound his fingers through her soft hair, caressing the nape of her neck.

Marian moaned into his mouth at the intensity of his kiss. She reached behind him and clung onto his naked back, careful not to hurt him further.

Gwaine took this as an invitation. He couldn't help himself as he ran his hands all over her, touching as much of her as he could. He had missed her, had been afraid he'd never see her again. Holding onto her backside and squeezing, he pulled her so close to his body that she had to lean back slightly just to keep her balance. Gwaine moved from her mouth and down her neck, nibbling along the way.

"Oh, God, Gwaine…" Marian moaned.

Gwaine turned them around, pushing her against the table. He lifted her up on the tabletop and thrust himself between her knees. Finding the hem of her nightdress, he worked it up her leg, reveling in her smooth skin. His hands spread across the bottom of her bare thighs, and he pulled her closer. As he pressed against her thighs, he leaned her back, kissing down to her breasts.

Marian moaned his name as she arched her back, pushing her bosom closer to him. He kissed her breasts through the thin fabric of her nightdress, his tongue finding the hard nipples beneath the cloth as Marian threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

With the hem of her nightdress pushed up to an immodest level, Marian wrapped her legs around Gwaine's waist, holding him to her. His hands found their way back to her bare hips, brushing his calloused fingers across her skin. He pulled her forward to the edge of the table.

Marian reached down to the front of his trousers and grabbing hold of his waistband, she pulled him up against her. She couldn't touch enough of him. Her need and her desire grew as she held onto his waist, his skin hot against her cool fingers.

Gwaine bent to nibble her ear as he rolled his hips and pressed his arousal against her sex, moaning at the contact. He made his way across her jaw and moved his lips slowly against hers.

Marian reached behind him and squeezed his backside, urging him to roll his hips against her again and again. She moaned when he obliged, pressing hard into her. She rocked her hips against his arousal, stroking him through his trousers.

Gwaine lifted his head from her slightly to look into her eyes. He wanted her, he _needed_ her. The last six weeks had been torture, never knowing how long he would be held prisoner or even if he would be allowed to live. Gwaine believed with his entire being that Marian was the only thing that could make him feel whole and safe again. Silently, he asked her for permission to take her. To make her his and he hers.

In answer, Marian brought Gwaine's face back up to her mouth and kissed him deeply. She sucked in his lower lip and nibbled and caressed him with her tongue. Thrills and shocks coursed through her veins as his arousal continuously pressed against her delicate folds. The roughness of his trousers and the hardness of _him_ were tantalizing. She felt warmth develop between her legs and her belly tensed. If he kept this up, he'd have her crying out in ecstasy before they had even undressed.

"Gwaine…" she moaned into his mouth. She was so lost in the taste and feel of him that her fears and worries melted away. The only thing she cared about was that he was there and he was safe. Nothing could come between them now. She would have him, enjoy him, love him.

"I love you, Marian," Gwaine muttered against her mouth.

Unsure of what she had just heard, Marian pulled away. "What did you say?" she asked him.

Gwaine chuckled. "I said, I love you, Marian."

Marian stopped, her heart pounding. Pulled from her fantasy, all her concerns came flooding back. What was she doing? How could she let it get this far? She scooted back on the table, releasing him from her hold, and pushed the hem of her nightdress back down her legs. Embarrassed, she looked anywhere but Gwaine's face.

"Marian, is something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"We can't do this," she said in a small voice.

"Too fast?" he asked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. He was willing to slow down if it meant he could finally be with her.

"No. Yes. I mean, I can't do this, Gwaine," she said sadly, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I can't be with you."

He looked confused. "I don't understand."

"We're friends, aren't we?" she asked him. He nodded slowly. "And we'll always be friends?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Marian, what's this about?" he asked as he backed away.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. This was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever done, especially because she needed to lie and she never lied to Gwaine. Building up her courage, she said the only thing he never wanted to hear.

"I can't love you, Gwaine," she said, voice wavering, and ripping her heart in two.

Misunderstanding, Gwaine smiled tenderly at her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "It's alright. You don't have to say it back. I'm not going to pressure you."

Why did he have to be so damn kind? "No, Gwaine, I can _never_ be with you," she tried again.

Gwaine took a step back, stricken. She sat there with her disheveled nightdress, tousled hair, and red, swollen lips, mocking him. All this time, he had thought that she felt something for him, but it seemed she was merely playing with him. "_Never_? Has this been a game to you? You'll bed me, but you won't love me? Is that it?" he asked hurt.

Marian shook her head. "No, I…," she wasn't sure how to explain it. How do you tell someone you have feelings for that you can't be with them because you might not be there the next day? How do you explain the future to a knight in love? "I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry."

"You told me before that you care for me. Is that still true?" he asked, his expression was unreadable.

"Yes, of course," Marian replied. "I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for you."

"And you just said that you _can't_ love me?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly, a couple of tears escaping.

Gwaine sighed. "Is it _can't _or _don't_?" he tried to clarify.

Marian's lip trembled. This was a lot harder than she had imagined. She knew what she needed to say, but, as usual, she couldn't lie to him. She bent her head down, unable to look him in the eye. Gwaine held her face in both hands and stooped down to her eye level.

"Marian?"

She lifted her head and looked at him with wide, tearful eyes. "Can't," she whispered.

"So you do love me?" he asked.

She closed her eyes as she gave him a small nod, tears escaping from beneath her lashes. "I do," she admitted, her voice gruff with emotion.

"But you shouldn't?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him sadly. "No, I shouldn't."

"Marian, we've wasted too much time overlooking how we feel, that we belong together," Gwaine said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. This is how it has to be," she told him through tears.

Gwaine let go of her face and backed up more. He was hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I guess I should have expected this."

Marian looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You never can let your hair down long enough to relax. You're wound so tight, Marian, that you can't see what's in front of your eyes." His voice was calm, but his face was dangerous. Gwaine picked up his tunic and pulled it over his head.

"Really? And what's in front of me that I can't see?"

"Someone who loves you, Marian," Gwaine said as he rushed forward and held her face firmly between his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I'm giving you my heart, sweetheart. I love you more than I've loved anyone, and you've said that you love me. How can you love me and still hurt me?" he implored.

"I…," she hesitated. She wanted to tell him everything, but she clamped her mouth shut. More than her secret was at stake.

Dropping his arms to his side, Gwaine nodded once. "Right," he said shortly. He abruptly turned and walked out of the physician's chambers.

She hopped down from the table and followed him into the corridor. "You're angry?" she asked.

He stopped and faced her with tears swimming in his eyes. "No, sweetheart, I'm hurt. Anger comes later." Gwaine turned and walked away from her.

"Gwaine, we can talk about this! Please!" she called after him, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He shook her off and continued down the corridor.

Marian stared after him, unable to process what had happened. Gwaine was safe. He was alive. He loved her. And she had broken his heart. She turned to her chamber and went inside. Peaceful sleep didn't visit Marian Ragnell that night; instead, she tossed and turned and dreamt of pain and death and men without faces.

000

Marian was tired. She was bone-sore, body-dragging tired. She hadn't slept much the night before; instead, she spent most of the night tossing and turning or crying in her chamber. She never realized that Gwaine's feelings for her were as strong as he'd said. Though in hindsight, she should have. She loved him just as much. He was her best friend and now… she had lost him.

She understood why he was upset with her. She had played a dangerous game for several years, flirting with him while denying her own feelings. With longing, passionate kisses and soft touches, she had let him get too close. She realized that she had led him on. It had been unfair since she knew from the beginning that she had no intention of seeing it through. She just couldn't help falling for him. She didn't blame him for being angry with her. If anyone was to blame, it was her. And that made it all the worse.

She had pulled her weary body from her bed and dressed. She didn't bother to braid her hair or pin it up. She didn't bother checking her reflection in the mirror. Perhaps if she had, she would have seen how utterly tired and depressed she looked. She didn't bother with the niceties when she entered the physician's chambers to start work for the day. She didn't bother with eating breakfast.

Gaius took one look at her and prescribed fresh air and exercise, and then hopefully, she would start to feel better. He asked her to go down to her herb garden and gave her a list of what he needed to be gathered.

Rather than its intended effect, going down to the garden had only made things worse for Marian. The knights were on the training ground not far from her, and she could see Gwaine sparring with the other knights. Though he had been injured, he was like a madman with a sword, each swing dealing a heavy blow. At one point, he had Percival on the ground, beating his sword on the large man's shield mercilessly while he screamed in frustration. Arthur and Leon had to pull him off to allow Percival to stand.

Marian tried to ignore the knights as she picked her chamomile flowers and pulled the rosemary stems from the bush. She gathered aconite and nightshade and a few daisies and lilacs just to brighten the room. She looked at her list and sighed. There was still much more to gather, but she didn't think she could stand to be out there any longer. Marian decided to take what she had to Gaius and come back for the rest later. Hopefully, by then, the knights would have finished on the training ground, and she could gather the rest in peace.

As Marian made her way past the knights to go back to the castle, she saw Gwaine getting into a fight with Elyan. She stopped when she reached the training ground and watched. By that time, Percival was holding Gwaine while Leon held Elyan back.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur yelled at Gwaine. "Go back up to the castle and cool off. You're dismissed for today," Arthur barked.

Fuming, Gwaine stormed up toward the castle. Marian tried to catch his attention as he passed her, but instead, he bumped into her and kept going, knocking both her and her basket to the ground, dumping out all of the herbs and flowers she had just picked. She sat up, pulling the basket to her, and tried to salvage what she could, tears prickling her eyes.

Leon called after him. "Gwaine! You knocked Marian down!"

Gwaine looked at her but kept going. Marian's heart broke, and she finally let her tears fall. His hatred was so blatant now. She had ruined everything.

Leon ran up to Gwaine and caught him by the arm.

"Did you not hear me? You knocked _Marian_ down." He didn't understand why his friend was so cold to the woman that he fancied.

"She isn't my concern anymore, Leon," Gwaine replied.

Leon tried to make him see sense. "Gwaine? Surely you owe her an apology for bumping her, concern or no? It's _Marian._"

Gwaine didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Hang Marian!" he yelled at Leon, letting his temper get the better of him. He didn't even care if she heard him.

"Gwaine!" Percival admonished as he approached the pair. He didn't know what was wrong with Gwaine, but he knew he would regret his words. Everyone knew how he felt about the young healer as she was all he would talk about most days.

"Fine," Gwaine said to them.

They weren't going to let up, so rolling his eyes, Gwaine turned to go over to her and apologize. When he saw that she had disappeared, leaving her basket lying on its side, contents everywhere, Gwaine's face fell. He had been deliberately cruel and had hurt her. Part of him wanted to be glad that he had, it was only fair after all. But he couldn't stop the ache in his heart at the thought of her tears.

000

Marian had escaped to her chamber in tears. She locked herself inside and refused to come out, even when Merlin knocked on her door to tell her supper was ready. This was the least that she deserved, she decided. She sat there for most of the evening wallowing in self-pity. She was angry at Gwaine for being so heartless, but more angry at herself for allowing this all to happen in the first place.

As the sun began to set, Marian emerged from her self-imposed exile and went to the physician's chambers. She felt guilty for not bringing Gaius the things he had asked for earlier.

"I'm sorry, Gaius, I didn't get the herbs and plants. I'll go out again tomorrow and get them."

Gaius looked at her softly. "There is no need, Marian. Gwaine brought your basket earlier, with everything on the list in it."

He pointed toward the table, and sure enough, there sat her basket overflowing with herbs and flowers. Even the ones she hadn't been able to get to yet.

Marian covered her face and burst into tears. How can one man be so cruel one minute and so kind the next?

Alarmed, Merlin and Gaius led Marian over to the fire and sat her down in front of it. Gaius sat next to her and put his arm around her in comfort. She spent the next hour telling them what had happened the night before, pouring her heart out to the two people in the world who she could trust not to hurt it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Hello, lovely readers! I wanted to take a quick moment to address some of the comments I've received on this story. No, this is not like Romeo and Juliet. That play is a tragedy. This is a romance through and through. It's also a fix-it fic. It has been written in its entirety already, so I can promise that there is a Happily Ever After. We just have to wade through some of the shitty things that happened in season 5 in order to fix it. So, please be patient, I promise that in the end, it'll all be worth it. Enjoy and stay safe!

**Chapter 22**

**Another's Sorrow**

It was late at night when Marian was summoned to the guest wing of the castle. Princess Mithian of Nemeth and her lady's maid had arrived unexpectedly in Camelot. When Sir Leon went outside to meet them, the princess fainted in his arms.

Marian met Merlin and Gaius in the room where Mithian was lying unconscious. Her lady's maid, an elderly woman, called Hilda, was standing by to help, wringing her hands in worry.

"Merlin, Marian, bring blankets and build a fire. Hurry now! We must keep her warm at all costs," Gaius called out as he bent to examine the princess.

Merlin and Marian looked at each other and nodded. He fetched the blankets while Marian went to the fireplace to build a fire.

"Is she going to be alright?" Leon asked worriedly.

Marian had never seen the knight so concerned for someone. Though he cared for his friends, Leon tended to be more reserved around the fairer sex, with the only exception being Marian herself. Like the other knights, Leon saw the healer as one of their own. Mithian had visited Camelot before, so Marian wondered if perhaps the knight had fallen in love with the princess.

"I fear it's too early to say," Gaius replied. "Thank you, Leon. You've done all you can."

"Of course," Leon said.

He took one last look at the princess before turning to leave. Marian caught his arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll let you know how she's doing, Leon," she said softly.

Leon nodded his thanks and left the room.

"I'll have someone show you to your room," Merlin said as he approached Hilda.

"I will not leave my mistress," she protested in panic. Hilda looked around the room, pleading with them to stay.

Merlin laid a comforting hand on her back. "She's in safe hands, I assure you," he reassured her.

Hilda shook her head. "She means everything to me."

"If it were up to me—" Merlin started.

"Please!" the old woman begged.

"Gaius?"

Gaius sighed and nodded, not wanting to upset the woman further. "Very well," he told her. "Make yourself comfortable." He pointed to the stack of blankets Merlin had set down. "Merlin, give me that blanket."

Hilda sat in a chair near the fireplace and watched as the healers tended to her mistress. Several times Marian looked over and caught the old woman staring at her. Hilda's eyes looked familiar. She couldn't place where, but she thought she had seen the woman before. Perhaps it was when Mithian had attended Arthur and Gwen's wedding? She just couldn't be sure.

000

The next day Mithian had recovered enough to see the king. Merlin and Marian helped her into the council chamber. A chair was waiting in the middle of the room for her, so once she lowered herself and took a calming breath, Mithian told the king and the council how she and Hilda had ended up in Camelot.

Odin's forces had invaded Nemeth, and they took the throne. Mithian and her father, King Rodor, had managed to escape into the forest. He was hiding out in an old tomb, too injured to make the journey, and waiting for Mithian to return with assistance. Though she was in her advanced years, Hilda had insisted she accompany the princess on such a dangerous journey.

Arthur listened patiently while Mithian sobbed. She was terrified and shaking. He promised the princess that Camelot would come to Nemeth's aid. He only needed to consult with his knights and formulate a plan to save her father and take back the kingdom.

The council adjourned, and Arthur met with his knights and advisors in the royal chambers. Arthur stood around a long table of maps with Gwen, Gaius, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. Merlin and Marian stood by in case their services were needed, but in truth, they were both paying close attention and thinking of ways they could help.

"Rodor is taking refuge here by the ancient tomb of King Loath," Arthur said as he pointed to the map. "That's three leagues from our border."

"Mithian can lead us there?" Leon asked, concerned.

"She is recovering well," Gaius said, nodding at the knight.

"Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth… with just a small group of knights," Arthur suggested.

"To be over the border and back again in a matter of hours?" Elyan asked, pointing at the border on the map.

"Exactly," Arthur nodded.

Gaius looked to the king, his eyebrows raised. "Sire, if I may?"

"Yes, Gaius?"

"Odin has long been after your blood. If he finds out about this, you could have an entire army at your banks," the physician said concerned.

The animosity between Odin and Arthur was infamous. Arthur had killed Odin's son, and in turn, Odin had Arthur's father, Uther, assassinated. Gaius was worried that those events may have some influence on the king's decisions.

"That's true," Arthur agreed. "But Odin doesn't know where Rodor is, and we do. By the time he's realized what's happened, we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedref and leave with the rising sun."

As the knights nodded and started to leave, Marian cleared her throat.

"Yes, Marian?" Arthur asked, only slightly annoyed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. The young healer wanted to go with them.

"Sire," she said timidly as all eyes fell on her. "You'll need a healer, will you not?"

"Merlin will be going. Won't you, Merlin?" he turned to his servant, who nodded.

"Yes, but should something happen, should the group split up, or Merlin incapacitated… What if King Rodor needs medical assistance? And if the princess and her maid are going, would you not need more than one healer?"

"It's too dangerous," Gwaine stepped in. At her hurt look, he continued. "Odin's men are vicious, Marian. If they catch you, they are likely to kill you, or worse."

"Gwaine's right, Marian. Though I appreciate your bravery, I cannot risk your life," Arthur said.

Marian stood a little taller and jutted her chin out in defiance. She was tired of these men making decisions for her, of them not trusting her skill.

"Thank you, sire, but what if I don't cross the border? Just go far along enough so that I can be close-by should King Rodor need help," she said, determined.

She looked over to where Gwaine was standing. He looked away quickly when their eyes met.

"That could…" Arthur started slowly. "Actually, that could work. Gaius, would you be willing to come with Marian and Merlin? In case our needs are great?"

"Of course, sire," Gaius said, looking at Marian like a proud father. She had made a wise suggestion and stood up for herself. He couldn't be prouder of the young woman.

"That's settled, then. We'll leave at first light," Arthur said, dismissing the room. "Well done, Marian."

On their way out, Gwaine caught up with her right outside of the royal chambers and grabbed her arm.

"Why, Marian?"

"Why what?" she asked, irritated at him.

"Why are you putting yourself in harm's way?" he hissed. He didn't like that she was going. He had dealt with Odin and his men before; they were ruthless and cunning warriors. Gwaine feared for her safety.

"Why do you care?" she hissed back, tearing her arm from his grasp and turning to leave.

Gwaine stepped in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I care because I…," he sighed. "Marian, I've dealt with these men before. I'm just concerned for your safety. Even with all of the training you've had, you are no warrior, love."

"And Merlin is? Or Mithian for that matter?" she asked, looking him in the eye. "Gwaine, why don't you believe in me? There was a time when you thought me capable. Have I fallen so far that you think I'm helpless?"

"I do think you capable, Marian. I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said sadly. He couldn't help his heart from ruling his head.

"Thanks," she said shortly. "But I'm going."

She turned and quickly left, leaving Gwaine alone in the corridor, his fears worsening. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he had a bad feeling about this mission.

000

That evening after supper, Marian and Merlin helped Gaius to prepare several potions and herbs to take with them on their journey. Merlin was grinding dried hollyhock, sighing and looking altogether worried.

"You got something on your mind, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

Merlin stopped grinding. "I don't know," he said. "There's something not quite right with Mithian."

"Should I go and see her?"

"No, it's not like that. She's not unwell. It's as if she's frightened of something," Merlin said ominously.

"Well, she's worried, Merlin. She's worried about her father. It's only to be expected," Gaius reasoned.

Merlin shook his head. "It's more than that. I can see the fear in her eyes. It's not the Mithian I know."

Marian picked up the vials she had been filling and brought them over to Gaius to pack into his medical bag.

"The Mithian you knew was here in happier times," he said, taking the vials.

"It's Hilda, isn't it?" Marian asked the warlock.

"Exactly. There's something not right between them," Merlin replied.

"Is it just me, or does Hilda look familiar?" Marian asked them both.

Merlin looked up in thought.

"Whatever do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"I could swear I've seen her somewhere before. Has she traveled to Camelot before now?" Marian asked.

"I don't recall ever seeing her," Gaius replied. "Look, they've both been through a terrible ordeal. They fled their home, barely escaped with their lives. It's not surprising that the strain has taken its toll."

"Maybe…" Merlin said, unconvinced. He was glad he wasn't the only one who had suspicions about the maid.

"Come on, we've got work to do. We must pack up our supplies," Gaius said, putting an end to it.

000

They were in the stone courtyard, preparing to leave for Nemeth. Hilda slowly walked to her horse and attempted to climb into the saddle. With her foot in the stirrup, she was unable to lift herself enough to swing her other leg over the horse. Seeing her wobble, Percival and Gwaine rushed over and lifted her. She nodded her thanks as she settled.

Gwaine walked over to Marian's horse. They had left things badly yesterday after the meeting. In truth, though, things hadn't been right between them for several weeks. Gwaine was still hurt by her rejection, and she was hurt by his distance. He looked up at her and smiled, trying to make amends.

"Have everything you need?" he asked as he double-checked the saddle straps on her horse.

She merely nodded. She was still angry at him for doubting her.

"Marian, if we're going to travel together, we need to at least be on friendly terms," he told her.

Marian looked down at him, her heart aching. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "You're right. Yes, I have everything I need. Thank you for asking."

Gwaine laid his hand on hers and squeezed softly. Nodding to her, he turned and went to his own horse.

Once everyone was ready, they departed Camelot.

000

After several hours' ride, they stopped to rest the horses and refill their water. Merlin dismounted and rushed over to Mithian to help her down from her horse. As she reached out for Merlin's shoulder, Mithian's sleeve rode up, exposing a burn that went all the way around her wrist.

"How did you get that?" Merlin asked, alarmed.

"I... I was bound by Odin's men before I escaped," she answered timidly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that," he said.

Hilda walked up to the princess. "It's a very painful memory. I'm sure she'd rather not dwell on it," she admonished him.

"Of course, I understand," he said to them and left. Something wasn't right. He needed to find Gaius.

Hilda watched him leave, grimacing at the young warlock. She looked up and saw Marian, still on her horse, watching her. Hilda narrowed her eyes before turning back to the princess and helping her to a boulder to sit.

Marian watched the exchange and, not paying attention to what she was doing, got caught in the stirrup as she dismounted, falling face-first onto the ground.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath, pain shooting through her body.

She kicked her foot gently, trying to loosen it from the stirrup, with no result. She tried again, but her foot wouldn't come loose. It felt like a hand was holding her foot in place. Marian tried to shake the stirrup off again, but nothing happened. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. It felt like magic was holding her foot to the leather of the stirrup.

She heard a chuckle behind her and twisted her head to look back. Gwaine crouched next to her, grinning.

"Need help?" he asked, chuckling.

Marian huffed. Of course, it would be Gwaine. It wasn't bad enough that he thought her incompetent. Now he had proof that she couldn't even do something as simple as dismount without hurting herself.

"Please," she groaned.

"Hold on," he said as he stood and went to the stirrup.

When he reached for her foot, suddenly and without warning, the horse took off, dragging her with it. Alarmed, Gwaine ran after the horse, trying to stop it. She was dragged several yards away before he had caught up and pulled back on the reins, stopping the beast.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked as he rushed to her side. He reached over and quickly disentangled her from the stirrup, helping her to sit up.

Marian didn't answer. Instead, she closed her eyes and willed herself not to vomit on him.

"Marian?" Gwaine held onto her shoulders and looked her over. She had scratches on her arms and face, but she didn't look injured. "Sweetheart, say something, you're scaring me."

"Fine. I'm fine," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him. Something hadn't felt right about the whole ordeal. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought Hilda used magic to secure her foot to the stirrup.

Gwaine helped her to stand and then led her and her horse back to the others.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, knitting his brows in concern.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm much better."

He nodded back and turned to leave. Marian reached out and grabbed his arm. When he turned to her, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Gwaine."

He placed his hand over hers and smiled back at her.

"We have to reach the border by nightfall. Move out!" Arthur called out as he mounted his horse.

Once they were all on their horses, they departed for the border.

000

When they reached the abandoned ruins right outside of the border, they stopped for the night. It would take less than half a day's walk to get to where King Rodor was hiding, but they couldn't find their way in the dark.

Several campfires were built, and Merlin started roasting rabbits and pheasants for their supper. The knights gathered around one of the fires, telling stories and roaring with laughter.

Marian sat near one of the other fires, next to Hilda and Mithian. She noticed the princess picking at her supper and assumed that she was just worried about her father.

"He'll be alright, my lady. I am sure of it," she comforted.

Mithian smiled but gave no response. Something was genuinely troubling her, and Marian couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Marian felt a chill go down her spine and looked up across the fire. Gwaine was staring at her while the others were laughing merrily. When their eyes met, he didn't look away. A blush crept over her as he continued to stare at her with an intensity she'd hardly ever felt before.

Her heart ached for him. She wished with everything in her that she could be free to love him. Marian resented the burden she carried. She resented her magic and magic in general. It was never going to be possible for her to be completely honest with him about where she was from. If only she could know for sure if and when she would be pulled back to her own time. Marian wanted only one thing in life now. She wanted Gwaine.

"Tell me, girl," Hilda said, pulling her attention away from the handsome knight. "I hear you are betrothed to one of the Knights of Camelot."

"Wha—what?" Marian asked, confused. "Who told you that?"

"I believe I heard one of the kitchen maids saying as much. Is it not true?" Hilda lied.

"No, it certainly isn't."

"But you are courting, are you not. Perhaps it is the handsome Sir Gwaine that you keep staring at?" Hilda prodded.

Marian gaped at the woman in disbelief. Not only was she displeased at being the subject of idle gossip, but that the woman dared to pry.

"I'm not courting anyone," she replied coolly.

"So he is available? Good, good," she mumbled.

"Why is that good?" Marian asked.

Hilda was startled from her thoughts. "Because… because he would be a good match for my lady, of course!" she lied. She had other plans for the knight.

Both Marian and Mithian looked at Hilda in disbelief. Surely they hadn't heard that correctly.

"I'm sorry?" Marian asked.

"Do you not think so, my lady?" Hilda continued. "He is quite handsome, is he not?"

"I…" Mithian was shocked. "He is, but I do not plan on marrying anyone right now."

Seeing the princess's discomfort, Marian changed the subject, turning to the maid. "Sorry, Hilda, but have we met before? It's just that you look so familiar to me."

Hilda shifted uncomfortably. She looked as if she were hiding something. Suddenly, the old woman fell over, grasping at her chest. "Ah!" she cried out.

Merlin turned when he heard Hilda. "Gaius!" he called as he rushed over to her.

Gaius came over and sat next to her. He felt her brow for fever.

"It's alright," he said to her. "Just breathe in. That's it," Gaius checked her pulse.

"I'm fine," Hilda protested.

"Of course. Let us be sure all the same.," Gaius insisted.

"It's really not necessary," she said, looking around at the faces nearby. She was starting to panic.

Arthur stood and came up next to her. "Hilda, if you're unwell, you must let Gaius help you."

"Well, if you insist," she sighed irritably.

Gaius continued his examination. He couldn't find anything wrong with the woman. "Well, no obvious problems that I can find. You're in excellent health Hilda."

"Thank you, Gaius," she said as he stood.

Gaius looked down at her in wonder. "Better shape than me at any rate," he said before leaving her side.

Merlin and Marian followed the physician, away from the others.

"It's amazing," Gaius told them quietly. "Her blood. It flows with the strength and vigor of someone half her age."

Merlin and Marian looked at one another in surprise.

"How is that possible?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is she's better preserved than anyone her age has any right to be."

000

The next morning the company was preparing to depart. They had a quick breakfast of leftover supper and refilled their water bladders. If there were to be battle, today would be the day. Arthur watched his men and the healers with pride. He couldn't ask for more loyal subjects than the people who came with him this day.

"Where's Merlin?" Marian asked as she approached the king.

Arthur was about to answer when Mithian spoke up. "I asked him to fill my water, but that was a while ago."

On Arthur's orders, the knights went out to look for Merlin. It was only a few moments until they returned. Percival was carrying the unconscious warlock, followed closely by Hilda.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Hilda found him," Percival said, nodding back at the old woman.

"He was down by the river. He must have fallen," Hilda said before she turned to Mithian.

The princess looked over to Hilda, panic written all over her face. She was terrified, and it looked to Marian that Hilda was what scared her so much.

Marian gathered some blankets and laid them out. Percival gently set Merlin down on top of them and backed away so Gaius and Marian could examine him.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked the physician. He was concerned about Merlin, but he also knew they needed to go soon if they were to save Mithian's father.

"He's taken a heavy blow to the head," Gaius said as Marian dabbed at the blood on Merlin's brow.

"But he'll be alright?" the king asked.

"He should be fine, sire, but there is no telling when he will regain consciousness."

Making up his mind, Arthur looked down at his manservant. He sighed in resignation.

"We can't wait for him," he said. "Not if we're to stand a chance at reaching Rodor before Odin's men. Gwaine, stay here with Marian, Merlin, and Gaius. The rest of us make for Nemeth."

With that, the rest of the company left while Marian, Gwaine, and Gaius looked over Merlin.

000

A half-hour passed as they waited for Merlin to awaken. Marian and Gaius sat next to him, wiping at his brow and checking his vitals, while Gwaine paced behind them.

"Gwaine," Marian called out to him. "Please stop pacing. It's making me nervous."

He crouched down next to her and smiled softly. "Sorry," he apologized.

Marian reached over and squeezed his hand. She understood all too well as she was also concerned for their friend.

"He should have come around by now," Gwaine worried.

Marian looked over at the knight, her eyes wide and fearful. He was right. There was something more at work than just a bump to the head.

"It's unusual certainly," Gaius agreed.

"Just a blow to the head, you say?" Gwaine said, thinking the same thing as she did, that Merlin's injury could have been caused by magic.

"There's nothing to suggest anything more, on the outside, at least," Gaius told him.

He peered over at Marian, asking the silent question. _Can you heal him?_

Marian nodded to Gaius and then looked pointedly in Gwaine's direction.

Understanding, Gaius spoke up. "He's getting cold. You better get some more firewood," he suggested to the knight.

Gwaine stood and laid his hand on Marian's shoulder, squeezing in comfort. "I'll be right back," he told them as he left to find more firewood.

Gaius pulled a bundle of sage from his medicine bag and lit it. He waved the bunch over Merlin's supine form, hoping that the smoke would awaken the warlock.

When that didn't work, Marian laid her hands on Merlin's brow and torso. She looked to make sure Gwaine was nowhere near and uttered her incantation.

"Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed."

The warm light glowed around them, and when it waned, Marian fell to the ground, unconscious.

Gaius watched both of his charges, willing them to awaken soon.

Merlin opened his eyes first. He looked around, his gaze landing on Gaius.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, relieved.

Merlin smiled and then looked beside him at Marian.

"Did she?" he asked.

As Gaius nodded, they heard a soft moan coming from the woman on the ground. Gaius reached over and helped Marian sit up.

"Oh…" she coughed. Her throat was sore like she had been choked. "She choked you?" she asked Merlin, her voice scratchy.

"Hilda is Morgana," Merlin said as he sat up.

"What?" Marian asked.

"Morgana?" Gaius asked. Surely he hadn't heard correctly.

"She's been using some kind of aging spell," Merlin explained.

"That explains why she's always so tired," Gaius said.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Will we never be rid of her?" Marian lamented.

"Mithian tried to warn me, but I couldn't get to Arthur in time. Morgana got to me first."

"And she very nearly killed you, Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, she didn't count on Marian, now did she?" Merlin said as he looked over to his friend and grinned.

"Indeed, but please, Merlin, don't do that again. I'm not sure my heart can take it," Gaius sighed. He was an old man. He didn't need this kind of scare, it wasn't good for him.

Merlin stood as Gwaine returned with an arm full of firewood. "Merlin!" the knight called out as he dropped the wood and went to hug his friend.

Merlin brushed him off, agitated. "We need to get to Arthur. He's walking straight into a trap," the warlock said.

Marian stood unsteadily, catching Gwaine's attention. He reached out and held her arm, keeping her upright.

"I'm fine. I promise," she said, her voice still raw.

"No point in asking you to stay with Gaius, is there?" Gwaine asked softly.

"No point," she agreed, grinning at him.

"Will you two hurry up!" Merlin yelled back to them.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and then gestured for Marian to go ahead.

"Gwaine," Gaius called out to him. "Keep an eye on her, please?" Though he believed she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she was still recovering from using her magic, and Gaius worried for her.

"You have my word," Gwaine said to the physician and left to catch up.

000

Marian was trying her best to keep up with Merlin and Gwaine. They were running through the Forest of Gedref, hot on Arthur's trail. She knew they had to hurry, or Arthur would fall into Morgana's trap, so she kept running despite her exhaustion. Her legs burned with the effort, and her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"They're traveling east! Maybe an hour ahead of us!" Gwaine called out to them.

"We don't have much time!" Merlin replied.

Suddenly and mercifully, Gwaine stopped. Marian rested her hands on her knees, her chest heaving with hard breaths.

Gwaine pointed to a smaller path. "Wait a second. This way!" he said before taking off again, Merlin following.

Rolling her eyes, Marian stood and ran after them. It wasn't long until they stopped again. Gwaine had spotted Odin's men and motioned for them to hide. They leaned against the wall of a small ravine and watched as the soldiers marched across the top.

"Odin's men," Gwaine whispered.

When the soldiers were gone, Gwaine, Merlin, and Marian quietly followed. They hid behind a thick bush and watched as Odin's men captured the Knights of Camelot beside the mouth of a cave, moving them off to the side to guard them.

"We're too late," Gwaine complained.

"Not if we even up the numbers," Merlin suggested.

Gwaine looked over at him and smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Merlin stood. "I'll look for Arthur," he said. He turned to Marian, who stood and grabbed at a stitch in her side. "Stay with Gwaine?" he asked her.

She looked over to the knight to make sure he was fine with her there. He nodded at her.

"Yeah, sure," she panted. "Be careful, Merlin."

"Good luck!" Gwaine called after Merlin as he took off toward the cave.

Gwaine turned and looked at Marian. She was sweaty and panting, but she looked ready for a fight. He noticed a small smattering of blood on her brow and reached out to wipe it.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You… You've got blood on your head," he said as he wiped it off. There wasn't a scratch beneath, only smooth skin.

"Must have been Merlin's," she lied. When she had healed the warlock, she took on his injury, including his head wound. Thankfully, her body was quick to recover; otherwise, she believed that Gwaine would force her to stay put.

Gwaine looked at her for another moment. He didn't believe her. The scratches she had gotten the day before when her foot had caught in the stirrup were gone too. This wasn't the first time since they had met that her injuries had mysteriously disappeared. As much as he would like to explore this phenomenon further, they had no time to argue, Arthur was in danger.

He had promised to look after her, so he meant to keep her close-by. Gwaine motioned for her to follow him and went further into the forest. When he saw one of Odin's men facing a tree, relieving himself, Gwaine motioned for Marian to stay back. When she nodded, he crept up behind the man and knocked his head with the hilt of his sword.

"Hey, beautiful! Look what I found!" he laughed in excitement. He pointed to a large wooden crossbow and a quiver of bolts. Gwaine picked it up and twirled it, delighted at his find.

He handed Marian his sword. "I'll take out the guards holding our boys prisoner. You take this, in case you need it."

Gwaine turned to go find cover when Marian reached out and stopped him. She held the sword out for him to take.

"No, wait. You go to them. You're better at sword fighting than me," she told him.

Gwaine looked at the crossbow in disappointment. He had been itching to use one recently, especially one as fine as this, but he knew she was right. She would be safer as far away from the battle as possible. He reluctantly handed the crossbow and quiver over to her and took his sword.

"How's your aim?" he asked.

"Good. It's good. I'll… er… aim to maim," she replied cheekily. She still wasn't comfortable killing anyone, but she would do her best to protect her friends.

Gwaine chuckled at her. "Just don't maim me, will you, sweetheart?"

"I'll certainly try not to, Gwaine, but you do have a rather large head," she said.

Gwaine turned and looked sharply at her. "I do?"

Marian laughed. "No, you goof! Now go!" she said as she playfully pushed him toward the captured knights.

She found the perfect hiding place and readied a bolt. She had never shot as a sniper before and prayed that her aim was true.

The ground shook, and some of Odin's men ran out from the mouth of the cave. Marian took advantage of the distraction and shot the closest guard in the knee. He fell to the ground screaming.

Her second shot hit the next nearest guard in his shoulder. The man dropped his sword and fell down in agony. Marian had shot two more guards when suddenly Gwaine jumped out from the bushes, sword in hand, and ran toward the rest of the guards.

When Elyan saw Gwaine coming to their rescue, he bent down and grabbed a fallen sword. "Now!" he called out to the others.

Marian watched as the knights jumped into action and began fighting Odin's men.

A single soldier broke away from the rest, determined to find the sniper. When he came across her, assuming she was defenseless, he grinned.

She heard his footsteps approaching and turned just in time to block his sword with the crossbow. The man continued to swing at her as she backed away from him. She looked around for the quiver of bolts, hoping to load the bow and shoot her attacker, but she saw that it was on the ground back beside the bush.

The next swing that the man took snapped the string, making the weapon useless as a bow. Rather than throwing it away, she continued to use it to block his attacks. When his sword got caught in the front stirrup of the bow, Marian took advantage and twisted the blade from his hand, sending it behind her. She took a swing at him and struck him with the crossbow, breaking it in two.

"Goddammit!" she screamed as she backed away.

The man laughed and ran at her, knocking her to the ground. He held her down, with his knees on her legs and one hand around her throat squeezing, while the other held her wrists tightly above her head. Marian tried to kick out at him but was hardly able to move.

He let go of her throat and pulled a dagger from his belt, grinning at her lecherously. Marian thrashed and screamed, trying to push him off of her.

From behind the man, she heard a loud roar of anger and fast footfalls. The soldier quickly turned his head, just in time to see Gwaine running toward him, sword raised and a look of pure hatred on his face. The man scrambled to move but was felled quickly. In the commotion, he had shoved his dagger straight into the side of Marian's thigh.

She cried out in pain as he fell on top of her, dead. Gwaine pulled the body from her and dropped his sword, kneeling next to her.

"Marian!" he cried out as he saw blood seeping onto her trouser leg.

Gwaine rolled her onto her side and saw the dagger sticking out from her leg. He wound his fingers gently around the hilt.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt, love," he said.

"Just do it!" Marian cried out between clenched teeth.

Gwaine took a deep breath and then swiftly pulled the dagger from her flesh. When he looked down at the blade, he saw that the edges were jagged and had torn at her flesh as he pulled it out.

"FUCK!" she screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he told her as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her as she screamed through the pain.

Gwaine turned to the dead man and ripped a long strip from the man's clothing, tying it around Marian's leg just above the wound. The pain intensified as he jostled her leg. He held her close with her face buried into his neck, crying out in pain.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he soothed, brushing her head with his hand.

Elyan joined them, concerned when he had heard her scream. "What happened? Will she be alright?" he asked Gwaine.

"I think so. I need to get her back to Gaius. You go with the others to the king. We'll meet at the ruins?" Gwaine replied.

They grasped arms, and Elyan left to help the others find Arthur. Gwaine looked down at the injured woman in his arms and sighed. A quick survey of the ground surrounding them, as well as the discarded weapons, clued him in to what had happened. Though his original instincts had been correct, he was proud of how far Marian as come as a fighter.

She calmed as the sharp, stinging pain dulled to a deep throb. When Gwaine noticed that her cries had stopped, he pulled back to look at her.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked her softly.

Marian nodded and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide as she looked him over. Gwaine couldn't help the thoughts coming to his mind. He had thought her taken or worse, dead. The rage that took him over when he saw the man on top of her frightened him. He brushed the hair from her face and leaned in slightly, staring at her lips. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to kiss the memory away.

They heard a loud snap as a bird flew off, breaking the trance they were in. Gwaine stood and helped Marian from the ground. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and held onto her waist as they walked back toward Gaius.

A few minutes into the walk, Marian had to stop and rest. She closed her eyes in pain as she leaned against a fallen tree. "I… I need… to… rest," she panted.

"It'll be dark soon, Marian. We need to hurry."

Marian winced but nodded. "You're right. Of course," she said as she stood, ready to go.

Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat, and her skin was paler than usual. Gwaine looked at her sorry state and took pity on her. He bent and hooked his arm behind her knees. Holding her waist, he stood, picking her up and carrying her.

"It's too far," she protested. "You can't carry me that far, Gwaine."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" he asked.

"What? No, I…" she trailed off when she looked at his smug face. "You're joking. Of course," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, beautiful," he smiled brightly at her.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to Gaius. For a moment, Marian had forgotten her injury as well as their quarrel and enjoyed the closeness of him.

000

Gwaine carried her the rest of the way back to the old ruins where they had left Gaius.

"Marian! What happened?" Gaius asked, alarmed when he saw the bloodstain and tourniquet on Marian's leg.

"Oh nothing much," she winced as Gwaine set her down. "Just got stabbed in the leg by one of Odin's men."

Gwaine handed the physician the dagger he had pulled from her leg and grabbed a few blankets, laying them out on one of the larger rocks. He helped her down to the blankets, careful not to hurt her.

"Oh? Is that all?" Gaius rolled his eyes at her as he looked at the dagger. Of course, she would be flippant about a stab wound, especially one that was probably worse because of the jagged edges of the blade. He sat down next to her and examined the wound. "I'm afraid I need to cut the leg of your trousers to get at it."

"Are you sure?" she asked. It was her only pair, and she didn't fancy traveling back to Camelot with only one trouser leg.

"It's either that or you undress," Gaius said sternly.

Without warning, Gwaine took out his dagger and began ripping the fabric.

"Gwaine!" Marian yelled angrily.

"I didn't realize you were so eager to get naked in front of me. Should I stop what I'm doing so you can pull them off?" he smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Fine, continue, please."

When he had finished, Gaius asked him to gather more firewood. After Gwaine left, the physician turned to Marian expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"Your magic, girl!" he hissed. "Quick, before Gwaine comes back."

"Will it work?" she asked him.

Gaius shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Marian placed her hands on her leg and said her incantation. Nothing happened. She tried one more time, with no result.

"I guess it'll have to be the needle and thread," Gaius said as he dug around in his medicine bag.

Gwaine returned with some firewood and tended the fire. He watched as Marian worried her lip.

"Marian, what's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked between the men. "There's something I've never told you," she started. Gaius and Gwaine looked at her to go on. "I… I don't like needles. Gaius, I'm liable to faint or worse."

The physician chuckled. "Lie down, dear girl. Gwaine will keep your mind off of it." He glanced at the knight, who nodded in agreement.

Marian stretched out on her side across the rock as Gaius took the needle to hold in the flame of the fire. At her panicked look, Gwaine knelt beside her head and held his hand out to her.

"Squeeze my hand when it hurts, love. You'll be fine, I promise," he said softly.

Marian took his hand and started squeezing so hard that the tips of his fingers turned purple. Gwaine put his other hand on top of hers and gently pulled her fingers loose.

"He hasn't started yet," he chuckled at her.

"Sorry. Just practicing," she replied as she loosened her grip.

Gwaine brushed the hair from her face, his fingers lingering. "You're safe, Marian. Just look at me. You'll be fine."

When Gaius started to clean the wound, Marian shut her eyes tight. Gwaine stayed next to her as the physician worked. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and upper lip as she felt the needle pierce her skin.

"Gwaine, tell me something. Take my mind off of this," she whimpered.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her. He continued to stroke her hair, trying to calm her.

She didn't know where it had come from, but she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "Tell me about your first love."

She opened her eyes when his hand stopped. When she looked at his face, she saw sadness there and instantly regretted her request.

"Sorry," she whispered. "You don't have—"

"No, no. It's fine," he said, smiling sadly. "Well, my first love was a feisty woman," he began. "Fiercely independent and more stubborn than a mule. She had a wit quicker than the royal archer's arrow. We tended to argue a lot when we first met."

Marian laughed softly. Stubborn women seemed to be his lot in life. The man certainly had a type.

"But she was also kind-hearted and loyal. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, with hair like a golden spring morning. Her lips were as soft and supple as the petal of a flower. And she tasted of apple when we kissed."

Marian winced slightly. Surprising herself, she realized that she was jealous of this mystery woman. She wanted to be the only person he thought of like that. Swallowing down her jealousy, Marian decided that it was unfair to feel that way when she had been the one to refuse him. He couldn't live his life alone, after all.

"But… she made me laugh more than anything," he continued. "Even my worst days were better when she was around."

"She sounds perfect," Marian mumbled.

"She was. Beautiful, funny, strong, smart. The perfect woman… for me, at least."

"What happened, then? Did she not love you back?" she asked, tears beginning to form as her jealousy tore at her.

"Oh, she did. At least, she claimed to."

"I don't understand. What happened? Why aren't you together?"

"I don't know," Gwaine sighed. He looked down at Marian, fixing her with an intense gaze. "She refuses to tell me."

Then it hit her, Gwaine was describing _Marian_. She opened her mouth and closed it quickly, not knowing what to say. She felt so stupid, how can she be his _first_ love? Tears fell down her cheeks at the thought of it. She was the first person that he opened his heart to, and she broke it. The guilt ate away at her.

Marian wanted at that moment to tell him everything. She would do anything to wipe the hurt look from his face. If she gathered her courage, she could do it in a way that didn't incriminate Gaius and Merlin. She could tell him of her magic and where she was from and warn him that she could be whisked away from him at any moment. If he refused her, if he thought her mad, then at least she could say that she had tried. Could she really tell him, though? Could she make him commit treason for harboring a known sorceress? Could she make him choose between his love for her and his loyalty to the king?

Consequences be damned, for the second time in her memory, Marian wanted to do what her heart ached for rather than what she believed was right. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Gwaine…" she whispered.

"All done!" Gaius exclaimed. He finished tying the bandage around Marian's thigh and stood.

Marian closed her eyes, pushing out more tears. She dropped Gwaine's hand and turned to look at the physician. "Thank you, Gaius," she said softly.

When she turned back, Gwaine was gone. He had gone to greet the other knights as they arrived with the kings, Princess Mithian, and Merlin.

Marian had lost her courage… and her chance.

000

Gwaine and Marian didn't speak on the rest of the journey. He kept to the other knights while Marian preferred to sit alone. Merlin had asked Gaius if he knew what was wrong with her, but the physician hadn't a clue. He guessed that she could be tired from her ordeal, but something had changed as he sewed her wound up. A quiet sadness had fallen over her that the physician couldn't explain.

They departed for Camelot the next day and had arrived before dark. With her leg feeling better, Marian accompanied Gaius and Gwen to Rodor's guest chambers to treat both him and the princess.

While Gaius looked to Rodor, Marian sat next to Mithian on the edge of the bed.

"May I see your wrist, my lady?" she asked.

"M-my wrist?" Mithian looked confused.

Marian nodded. "Merlin told me you burned it. I have a salve that will help."

"Oh," Mithian said sadly. "Of course. I thank you," she said as she tugged her sleeve up to reveal her injury.

Marian slathered a good portion of her salve onto Mithian's wrist, soothing the angry burn.

"What is that?" Mithian asked, her brow furrowed. "It feels wonderful."

Marian smiled softly. "It's king's wart. A dear friend gave it to me."

"Tell me, Marian," Mithian began. "Will it soothe the heart as well as the skin?"

Marian stopped what she was doing and looked at the young woman. She looked tired with pale skin and dark circles under her eyes.

"What's troubling you, my lady?" she asked. When Mithian looked away, her lip trembling, Marian placed her hand on the princess's arm. "Mithian? What is it?" she asked softly.

"I am ashamed, Marian, ashamed at my part in all of this. It's my fault," Mithian said as she tearfully looked down to the floor.

"No, your highness," Marian replied. Mithian raised her head to look at her. "The fault lies entirely with Morgana." Marian gave her arm a squeeze in comfort, and the princess smiled softly.

"Your wounds are painful, sire, but superficial. You'll heal in time," Gaius told Rodor as he finished tying a bandage.

"Thank you, Gaius," the older king replied. Mithian reached over and held his hand, grateful that her father was safe and well.

Arthur walked into the room, smiling. "Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and its lands," he told them.

"All thanks to you," Mithian said as she stood.

"Well, everyone played their part," the young king replied.

Mithian looked away briefly. "I know I played mine. Arthur—"

"Mithian, you don't need to apologize," Arthur interrupted her. "You had no choice. I'd have done the same thing if it were my father."

"Camelot is fortunate to have a king such as you," she said as she smiled her first real smile in a week.

"It's I that is fortunate," Arthur replied. He looked between Rodor and Mithian. "Camelot would be nothing were it not for the courage and loyalty of its friends."

He smiled at them and then turned to leave, beckoning Gwen to go with him. They left the chamber, hand-in-hand.

000

That evening Marian, Merlin, and Gaius were eating their supper and going back over the events of the past week.

"It seems things turned out well, after all. To sign a treaty with Odin is an achievement, and it brings a united kingdom one step closer," the physician said between bites.

Merlin looked up from his bowl and frowned. "Not while Morgana lives and breathes it doesn't," he said somberly. "Her power grows Gaius. To have held an aging spell that long… that's frightening."

Marian shivered at the thought.

"Be that as it may, she is not yet _your _equal," Gaius tried to comfort the young warlock.

"And if that day should come?" Merlin asked.

The men looked at Marian. She swallowed the bite in her mouth and took a deep breath.

"In the legends, Morgana is indeed powerful. But… she never matches you, Merlin."

Merlin sighed in relief. He hoped that if any part of Marian's legends were accurate, it would be that.

000

The night before King Rodor and Princess Mithian were to leave, King Arthur held a feast in their honor. It was a celebration of Rodor's return to the throne of Nemeth and of the friendship between the two kingdoms.

Arthur had insisted that Marian attend the feast as his guest. Gwaine had related the events of the last couple of days to the king, impressing him with Marian's bravery. Despite her initial hesitance to go to the feast, they usually ended badly with Morgana or some other evil force attacking Camelot, Marian was convinced by the queen to go.

Gwen had saved a few of Morgana's old dresses when the witch had betrayed the kingdom and disappeared. It would have been a shame to let such fine craftswomanship be discarded. Luckily for Marian, she and Morgana were close in size and height.

The queen summoned the healer to the royal chambers an hour before the feast was to begin.

"Oh, Gwen! I can't!" Marian protested as Gwen held out a thin silk gown.

"I insist! You wouldn't disobey your queen, would you, Marian?" Gwen laughed.

"I knew you'd use that against me someday," Marian pouted. She took a last look at the dress and grinned. "Alright, I'll try it on."

Marian went behind the changing screen and put the dress on. When she came out, both the queen and her lady's maid were speechless. Marian went to the full-length mirror and looked at her reflection.

The dress was magnificent. It was the color of a summer's sunset. The iridescent silk shined a deep purple but changed to a lighter rose color in the light. The neckline was wide and fell off her shoulders, plunging dangerously low and showing off the swell of her pale bosom. The waist was perhaps a bit tighter than Marian was entirely comfortable with, but she was able to move around easily enough. A silver belt hung low on her hips, accentuating her curves, and the skirts fanned out, pooling on the floor at her feet. The bell sleeves were long, tapering to nothing just before they hit the floor.

Marian kept the necklace she had been wearing on. It was a silver Celtic knot with an emerald set in the middle. Though it didn't match the dress, it was sentimental to the healer.

Gwen sighed. "You look lovely, Marian," she said with a sparkle in her eye. "Gwaine will love it."

Marian paled at the mention of the knight. She hadn't told Gwen about what happened after Ismere. Not that the queen couldn't already guess that there was some animosity between the two. Gwen hoped that this feast might help to heal things between her friends.

"Yes, well," Marian looked away. "I should probably go do something with my hair. Thank you for the dress, Gwen."

"Don't go yet. We will see to your hair here," Gwen said, grinning.

000

Gwaine was standing in the Hall of Ceremonies with the other knights, sipping a goblet of wine. He didn't feel in the celebration mood and was only there out of duty. The past few days of being around Marian had been hard for him. They still hadn't spoken about what had happened when he got back from Ismere, and if it were up to him, they'd never talk about it. But, it had left things between them strained and awkward.

He brought his goblet up to his lips for another sip of wine but paused midway. Leon asked him a question that he didn't hear. He hadn't been paying attention to what Leon was saying anyway.

When Gwaine didn't answer, Leon asked again. "Gwaine, what do you think? Should it be a rota or assigned duties?"

Elyan looked over at Gwaine and followed his gaze. "I think we've lost him," he chuckled.

Marian had walked into the hall. Gwaine couldn't speak, he couldn't swallow. Hell, he couldn't even move. She was a vision of beauty. Her hair was done only half up in braids at the top of her head with small white flowers woven throughout. The rest fell freely to her waist in waves of honey. Her lips were redder than he had ever seen them before. He knew little of women's beauty tricks, but he did know they used berries to color their lips. Gwaine tried to guess at which berries Marian had used and unconsciously licked his lips.

His eyes traveled from her mouth to her neck and the creamy skin of her bare shoulders. He enjoyed how the roundness of her breasts swelled over her corset, leaving little to his imagination. Her dress was so tight at the top that it was almost indecent.

His heart skipped when he saw the necklace she wore, the necklace _he_ had given her. It both thrilled and saddened him to see it there. She obviously thought enough of the gift to wear it to a special occasion, but it was a stark reminder of what their friendship had been before.

Gwaine blinked a couple of times and walked over to his seat at the table, ignoring the remarks coming from the other knights. He wanted to get this damned feast over with so he could go down to the tavern and drink himself into a stupor, forgetting all about his ill heart and the beautiful woman who had broken it.

All hopes of getting through the feast without having to see Marian were lost as she sat down at the table directly across the hall from his own. He poured himself more wine and sulked through the feast, hardly eating, mostly drinking and staring at Marian while she ate or as she laughed at something Gaius had said next to her.

After the final courses had been served and the pudding was nearly finished, a small band in the back of the hall began to play lively music. Several couples got up to dance, including the kings. Arthur took Gwen's hand and led her to the middle, while King Rodor led his daughter.

They danced to a spritely tune that left the injured King of Nemeth winded and tired. When the next song started, he looked over to the knights, pleading for someone to take his place. Leon stood and walked over to the king, determined to help him save face.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" the knight said as he bowed.

Rodor gave Mithian's hand to Leon, who gently took it in his.

The knight bowed once again. "Princess Mithian, would you allow me?"

"I would be honored, Sir Leon," she said brightly to him.

Relieved, Rodor went back to his table and sat down slowly. Drinking deeply from his wine goblet, he watched his daughter as she danced and laughed with the tall blond knight. He smiled softly, thinking them a handsome match.

Gwaine rolled his eyes at the display. It's not as if Leon and Mithian would fall in love. They would dance, and it would be over. Just like all love, he supposed, at least one of them would be left behind, wanting more. He poured more wine and drank the whole goblet in one go.

As the music ended, he stood and walked purposefully over to where Marian sat. When she looked up at him, he held his hand out to her. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were pleading. Whether it was for her to dance or to put him out of his misery, he didn't know.

She gingerly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the hall. They took their places just as the music began. Facing each other, he held his right hand up, palm facing her. Marian placed her right hand on his, and they started moving, circling one another. The feel of his warm, bare skin on hers sent shivers down her spine.

As they turned and switched hands, Gwaine took the opportunity to say something to her.

"You look… bewitching," he said huskily.

Marian's chest heaved. She could hardly breathe. He looked into her eyes with an intensity that nearly knocked her down.

"Th-thank you," she managed to get out. "As do you," she said barely above a whisper.

"And your leg," he said as they turned again. "Is it healing?"

"Well enough," she said breathlessly. He was so close to her that she could smell the sweet wine on his breath.

They continued to dance, turning and touching and staring, seeing and hearing no one else in the hall but each other. When the dance was finally over, they stood close, hands still touching, and gazed at each other.

Gwaine swallowed hard. He wanted to reach down and kiss her. He wanted to take her by her hand and lead her to his chambers. He wanted to do more than bed the woman in front of him. He wanted to make love to her. He reached up and touched the necklace she was wearing, smiling softly.

Marian watched his face as he fingered her necklace. Her heart ached at his soft expression. The tips of his fingers grazed softly over her smooth skin as he moved his hand over to her shoulder and up to her throat, finally resting on her cheek. He caressed her face and ran his hand back to her hair. Holding her head in his palm, he brought her closer and lowered his mouth onto hers.

Raspberries. She had used raspberries to color her lips. He grinned against her mouth as he tasted the tart fruit. His mouth moving slowly over hers, Marian leaned into the kiss, returning it with each movement of his lips. Encouraged by her return, Gwaine deepened their embrace and moved his tongue into her mouth. When he finally pulled back, he saw that her skin was flushed, her eyes wide and confused.

"I…," he began, not knowing what to say.

"Excuse me," she said as she turned and left the hall.

Gwaine looked around at all of the faces watching them. Merlin grinned like an idiot, happy to see his friends embrace, but Gaius frowned in disapproval. Not only were they making a spectacle of themselves, but Marian and Gwaine needed to work things out before doing anything rash.

The knight swallowed hard at Gaius's look and smirked at the room before leaving to follow her.

Marian ran for the door that led to the stone courtyard outside and burst through to the chilly night air. She stopped and took several calming breaths. Gwaine didn't know the effect he had on her. She was hardly able to keep her wits.

"Marian!" Gwaine called from inside.

She took off and ran down the steps to the courtyard, intending to cross and go back up to the wing that housed her own chamber.

Gwaine stepped outside, looking around for her. When he spotted her, he jumped down the castle steps, four and five at a time. He misjudged the bottom step and rolled his ankle, falling to the ground.

"Dammit!" he screamed in pain.

Marian turned when she heard him. Seeing him in his full knight's uniform sitting on the ground holding his ankle softened her. She walked back over and crouched in front of him.

"Let me see it," she said, pulling off his boot.

Her cold fingers delved beneath his sock and pressed around the warm flesh of his ankle, causing him to wince.

"It's not broken, but it's going to be sore. Do you think you can walk?" she asked.

Gwaine didn't say anything but nodded.

"I'll help you up, then." She gently slipped his boot back onto his foot. Walking over to his side, she bent down low to get under his arm.

Gwaine wobbled slightly when they both stood. He looked down at her in the moonlight. "I'm sorry, Marian. I shouldn't have kissed you," he apologized softly.

"It's alright, Gwaine," she said as she turned to him. "Do you think you can make it to your chamber on your own?"

Gwaine smirked at her. "I don't have to be alone, you know," he said, his eyebrows wagging.

"Oh? Do you need me to get Percival or one of the boys to help you?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

He realized that his joke had been unwarranted. It was inappropriate since she had made her intentions clear. Fearing that she was angry, he sobered quickly.

"I'm fine, beautiful. I promise," he said.

"Gwaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the dance," she said, smiling up at him. She had missed him.

Gwaine chuckled as he let her go and limped up the steps into the castle and to his bedchamber. When he entered the room, he removed his cloak and armor and then lit a fire in the fireplace and a few of the candles around the room. He sat in one of the chairs at the table to remove his boots and socks.

Limping across the room, the knight picked up a book he had been reading and settled on top of his bed to read, tavern forgotten. It wasn't long before Gwaine fell asleep, still on the same page.

A few hours later, he awoke with a start. Something was different. Someone had been in his chamber. He felt for his book, but instead of finding it on his chest, there was a blanket covering him. He relit the candle next to his bed and looked around. His book was on the bedside table, still open to the page he was on. Logs had been added to the fire, and there was a basket on the table.

With his ankle feeling a bit better, Gwaine got up and walked over to the table to peer into the basket. There was a cloth covering its contents, and one of the flowers from Marian's hair sat on top. He lifted the flower to his mouth and held the stem between his teeth. It smelled of Marian. When he removed the cloth, he saw that there was a nice assortment of treats in the basket. He bent down and sniffed. Apple.

Gwaine smiled as he popped one of the small apple fritters into his mouth. She still cared for him, after all.

000

**Author's Note:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed_. - Cleanse the sickness. Heal thoroughly the flesh.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**The Dark Tower**

Gwen and a handful of knights had left early in the morning to make the annual pilgrimage to her father's grave. She and Sir Elyan always went this time of year to pay their respects to their dearly departed father, but this year Arthur insisted that they be accompanied by Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. The Saxon threat was becoming troublesome, and he didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

Saturdays were usually a day that Marian would spend with Gwen, but she had opted to stay back in Camelot this time. Not only did she feel like she would be intruding on a private family moment, but she was also tired. Her nightmares had started again, which meant she got little sleep. This time, however, it wasn't Morgana that haunted her dreams. Instead, she dreamt of Elyan fighting to his death. Sometimes it was against Saxons, and sometimes it was against invisible foes. But every single time, her nightmares ended in his death.

She was relieved later that day when the knights came rushing back to the citadel ahead of schedule. Her relief, however, was short-lived as several men carried Sir Leon and Sir Percival into the physician's chambers on stretchers. They had been attacked while traveling home and had received snake bites when they were thrown from their horses.

Gaius bent down to inspect their wounds. "Merlin, hollyhock," he ordered.

Marian sat down between the knights. She wrung out a cloth and wiped Percival's brow. She looked up at Gwaine and Elyan, thankful that they hadn't been bitten as well. When she caught Gwaine's eye, she looked away quickly. Nothing had been the same between them since his return from Ismere months ago, though they tried to remain on friendly terms.

Gwaine watched her movements as she picked up a second cloth and wiped Leon's brow. Though they were trying to be friends, but it was becoming more difficult for him. His heart broke when she had rejected him, especially knowing that she actually did love him, but for some mysterious reason refused to act on her feelings.

"One dram?" Merlin asked as he went to the potion cupboard, knocking Gwaine from his thoughts.

Gaius inspected the wounds to be sure. "Two drams," he corrected.

Merlin picked up two vials. "Then what?" he asked.

"Three grains," Gaius replied.

As Merlin handed the vials to Gaius, the door to the chambers burst open and Arthur stormed in.

"What happened?" he asked agitated. This was supposed to be an easy journey, yet two of his best men were lying unconscious.

"We were riding. Came upon a nest of snakes," Elyan said shortly.

Arthur looked around for Gwen. He hadn't seen his wife since she'd left this morning.

"Where's Guinevere?" he asked.

Elyan and Gwaine exchanged a worried look. They had hoped that she had made it back to Camelot safe.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked again.

"I told her to get away. She fled," Elyan replied, his voice wavering.

Angry, Arthur left the chambers. He couldn't believe that they had left her out there. Merlin and Elyan followed the king to see what he planned to do to rescue Gwen.

Gwaine crouched down between his fellow knights in their cots. "Will they live?" he asked the healers.

"Yes, they will live," Marian said confidently.

Gaius gave her a sharp look. He knew that she would use her magic, if necessary, but the outcome couldn't be guaranteed.

"We will do our best, Gwaine," Gaius corrected her.

Marian looked up at her mentor, willing him to understand the lengths she would go to save her friends.

Gwaine watched the battle of wills between them in amusement. Though he knew Gaius to be stubborn, no one was as stubborn as his… no, not his. There was no longer any chance she would ever be _his_ Marian.

Gwaine stood when Elyan and Merlin returned to the chambers. Merlin told the rest that Arthur wanted to leave at first light.

"Gwen is resourceful, Elyan. She knows how to take care of herself out there. It's not your fault," Marian comforted.

Elyan nodded. "Yes, it is. I shouldn't have left her. What if she's hurt? Or worse?" He turned dejectedly and left.

"Elyan!" Marian called after him and tried to stand.

Gwaine laid a gentle hand on Marian's shoulder and shook his head. "I'll go," he told her as he left to go after Elyan.

Merlin sat next to Marian and Gaius between the injured knights. Gaius had pulled up their sleeves and was tending the wounds. On each man's arm, there were two red bite marks, each with green streaks flowing like veins from the wounds.

"This is no accident," Gaius said gravely.

Merlin nodded his head in understanding. "Sorcery," he confirmed.

The elderly physician pointed to the green streaks. "There is dark magic coursing through their veins. At any rate, they should be dead," he said.

"Why aren't they?" Marian asked.

"They were lucky," replied Merlin.

"I fear there is more to it than luck," Gaius said.

"What do you mean?" Marian asked him.

Merlin looked between the knights. "It was Morgana," he stated. "Who else would have the power to do something like this?"

"I'm afraid you are probably correct, Merlin," Gaius said. He continued to clean the wounds. "I've done everything I can. Now it's up to Leon and Percival to heal," he stood.

Merlin stood as well, but Marian stayed beside the knights and kept a close watch on them. They were both feverish, but still as they slept. She would watch for any signs of them worsening, and should she need to, she would heal them with her magic.

An hour later, both Leon and Percival awoke. Their fevers had broken, and they both felt fine but tired. Gaius told them that they should spend the rest of the night in the physician's chambers so he could keep an eye on them. But when he let it slip that Arthur was taking a search party out in the morning to look for the queen, both Leon and Percival insisted that they return to their own chambers so they could prepare to leave in the morning.

"Stubborn-ass knights," Marian huffed after they had left.

Gaius chuckled at the young healer.

000

The next morning Marian headed out to the stone courtyard at first light. Arthur had gathered a search party to go look for Gwen. Merlin, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival stood by their horses, checking to make sure they had all of their supplies. When Marian approached them, leading her own horse, Arthur sighed.

"Marian…" he said.

She looked at him, her chin held high, and her jaw set. She was prepared to argue with the king. Gwen was her friend, and she wasn't about to stay behind. But instead of an argument, Arthur mounted his horse.

"You have everything you need?" he asked her.

"I do, my lord," Marian replied, surprised that he wasn't going to argue.

"Then let's go. We're wasting daylight," he ordered.

The others mounted their horses and set off to look for the queen.

000

They stopped when they came upon Gwen's horse. Elyan dismounted and inspected the saddle. The leather stirrups had been broken.

"She must have been knocked from her mount by some force," Leon stated, concerned.

Marian's heart dropped. It seemed as though Morgana had a hand in Gwen's disappearance, after all.

Percival rode forward a little and studied the ground before him. "Here," he pointed. "Tracks. They're heading east," he declared.

Impatient, Arthur kicked his horse. "Let's go!"

000

After they had ridden for some time, Percival dismounted and found more tracks to follow. He led the others, walking beside his horse until the sun had set, and he could no longer see anything.

"It's getting too dark," he stated.

"We'll keep heading east," Arthur ordered, unwilling to stop.

The knights looked at one another. Arthur wasn't thinking straight; instead, he let his worry for Gwen guide him into danger.

"We've lost the trail," Merlin reminded him.

"Then we'll retrace the tracks," Arthur said as he rode back in the direction they came from.

"Arthur!" Merlin called after him.

The warlock turned to Marian and the knights. He knew what they were all thinking. That Arthur wasn't making the right decision. That there was no way they could even retrace their steps, let alone find the trail again.

"I'll talk to him," he said.

000

By the time Arthur returned, the others had made camp, and Merlin had started simmering a stew over the fire. They sat around the fire in silence as their supper cooked.

Elyan got up and wandered off by himself. He didn't think he could take any camaraderie on this journey as the guilt of losing his sister ate away at him.

Arthur watched his brother-in-law leave the fire and stood to follow and console him.

Unable to bear the silence, Marian went to feed and water the horses. They had been on quests and missions before, but never had she experienced the somber atmosphere that hung over them during their search. Everyone was so worried about their queen that no one felt like teasing or joking. Even Gwaine and Percival, Camelot's biggest pranksters, were quiet.

After she had fed and watered the horses, Marian pulled out a brush and began rubbing the animals down. She got to Gwaine's horse, Galahad, and spoke softly to the beast. Gwaine had followed her, and watching as she fed Galahad an apple from her pocket, he silently approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, startling her.

"Fuck!" she yelled, grabbing her chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

She smiled tightly at him. "It's alright. And yes, I'll be fine. Are you?"

"I'm worried about the queen. And Elyan. He's taken this pretty hard," Gwaine replied. He stepped up next to her and took the brush from her hand. "May I?" he asked. He needed something to keep his mind off of things.

Marian nodded and stepped back. She understood his need to keep busy. Besides, it was his horse. She watched as he methodically brushed Galahad. She desperately wanted to talk to him about how they'd left things. The tension between them was frustrating. Marian wished they could go back to how things were before Ismere.

"Gwaine," she started. She laid her hand on his arm, stopping his movements. When he turned to look at her questioningly, she continued. "I'm sorry about before… after Ismere. I—"

"Let's not do this now," he interrupted before turning back to the horse and continuing to brush it.

"If not now, then when? It's been months," she asked.

"Maybe never, Marian," he answered shortly.

"I… I can't live like that, Gwaine. What if something happens to you and I never—"

"Oh," he interrupted again. "_You_ can't live like that, but I can live with a broken heart?" he asked bitterly.

Marian took a deep, calming breath and tried again. "I'm trying to make things right between us. Will you not let me do that, at least?"

"I don't think anything else needs saying, do you?" he bit out. "Neither of us can change what happened." He looked at her in the moonlight. "So, it would probably be best if neither of us mentioned it again."

She was having a difficult time holding her emotions in, but she guessed that was the least she deserved after the way she had treated him. "Do you…" She swallowed and tried again. "Do you still want to remain friends?"

Gwaine went back to his task and refused to answer. Truth be told, he didn't have an answer for her. Of course, he wanted to be near her any chance he got, but it was proving too difficult to even remain friends with the healer and not feel bitter about the turn their relationship had taken.

At his continued silence, she nodded. "Alright, then," she said dejectedly.

Gwaine turned and watched her leave, her shoulders slumped and sniffling softly. He felt guilty that he had hurt her, but what else could he have done? The closeness of her drove him mad.

000

Later that evening, after the stew was gone and the fire had died down, the knights fell asleep one by one. Still awake, Merlin turned to Marian, whose eyes were wide open.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her quietly.

"Don't want to, actually," she answered as she turned to her side to face him.

"Nightmares?" he asked knowingly. His dear friend had been plagued by nightmares for years now. Sometimes they were visions of the future, but not always.

Marian nodded. "Elyan is in danger, Merlin," she told him.

Merlin turned to look at the knight. He was sound asleep and snoring. "Seems okay right now. You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Marian smiled softly at the young warlock and turned onto her back. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

Merlin tried to keep his eyes from drooping but failed miserably. Less than an hour later, he had fallen fast asleep. If he had been awake, he would have noticed the cold, ominous air that had blown in around them. He would have seen the furrowed brows and sharp twitching of his friends during their sleep. He would have seen the tears rolling down the side of Marian's face. He would have heard the whimpers coming from not only her but from Leon and Percival as well. Instead, he slept soundly.

Suddenly, Leon screamed at the top of his lungs and sat straight up. Frightened from their slumber, the others jolted awake.

Merlin jumped up and rushed to Leon's side. "It's alright," he tried to comfort the knight.

Panting, Leon recalled his nightmare. "The tower," he said, confused. "Everything in its shadow… was dead. The sound… it was like… like children screaming," he said.

Percival looked at him; he too had had a nightmare. The exact same one, it seemed. "The rain that fell was like blood," he told them. "I had the same dream. I was lost in a forest, the trees had claws, and when I finally escaped it, there was a plain…"

"…empty as far as the eye can see, except…" Leon continued for him.

"…beyond the skyline there was a black pillar of stone," Percival finished.

"The tower was so dark, it could swallow the sun," Leon stated, frightened.

"The Dark Tower," Arthur said. "It's a place where every young knight is taught to dread and rightly so. It's where many have met their end."

Merlin turned to the king. "I've never heard of it," he stated.

"With good reason. It's said that the mere mention of it can bring doom to those that hear it," Arthur told them.

Marian looked at Merlin with wide eyes. She wasn't the only one dreaming of the future, apparently. Their dream had been a warning, she was sure of it. She wiped the tears from her face and pulled her knees up under her chin. This didn't bode well for the search party. Or the queen.

"Well, best to not mention it again," Gwaine said. He wasn't usually one to be spooked by fairytales and stories, but their shared dream sent chills down his spine. "I was having a dream of eating a cheese that tasted of apple pie," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of them looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Anyone else had that dream? Well, you're all missing out," he finished. He fluffed his makeshift pillow and laid back down to go to sleep.

The others soon followed suit, except for Marian, Arthur, and Merlin. The king and warlock had gone off away from the camp, and Marian sat on her bedroll, unable to go back to sleep after the nightmare she had. It was death and despair. Faceless men roamed the lands. Elyan had perished, Arthur had been run through, and Gwaine died in her arms. She shuddered at the memory, willing it to fade.

Instead of sleeping, she stared at the embers of the dying fire and tried to understand what had happened. If Leon and Percival both had the exact same dream, then she was sure it was magic. The only sorcerer she knew of that would be evil enough to plant nightmares in a person's mind was Morgana.

Gaius had believed the snake bites they received to be powerful dark magic. Had it been the bites that had delivered the dream to the two knights? And for what purpose? They had dreamt of a place, the Dark Tower. So it must be where Morgana was keeping Gwen. Marian jumped as she had a startling thought. The only reason for Morgana to let Arthur know where his kidnapped wife was being held was to lure him there.

_Oh my God, it's a trap! _she thought.

Marian stood and rushed over to Arthur and Merlin. "Sire! Merlin! The Dark Tower! It's a trap for you!" she said as she reached them.

"Yes," Arthur said as he turned to her, "I know. That's where she's keeping Guinevere."

"We have to go to her!" she implored.

Arthur had been ready for an argument. He was surprised that Marian was thinking the same as he was. "I… yes, exactly! We can't leave her to Morgana. See, Merlin? Even Marian agrees with me."

Merlin looked affronted. "I never said we shouldn't go after Gwen. I just meant that we need to be careful. Maybe knowing it's a trap will be to our advantage?"

"It's worth the risk if it means we save her, isn't it?" Marian agreed.

Arthur smiled at his friends. Though they weren't knights, they were two of the bravest people he knew. That's precisely why he needed them to stay behind. He needed them to be there for Camelot, for the people, should he fail. Arthur decided then and there that he would rescue Gwen on his own.

000

The morning sun rose all too quickly. They awoke and ate a quick breakfast before packing up their things to continue their journey. Arthur looked around at his most loyal knights and subjects, his friends. Resolved in his decision, he addressed them.

"I've decided to journey to the Dark Tower. It's my belief that Guinevere has been imprisoned there. I don't know what horrors will be waiting, so I'll travel alone."

Elyan stood. "No," he stated plainly.

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision," Arthur countered.

"You can't stop me, Arthur, she is my sister," Elyan said. He was determined to find her and bring her safely home. No one, not even his king and brother, would stand in his way.

Arthur smiled at Elyan. He should have expected it, knowing how fiercely loyal the knight was to his sister.

Percival stood. "Nor me either. She's our queen."

"And our friend," Leon said, standing.

"She's a maiden in a tower. A damsel in distress," Gwaine said as he threw his dagger into the ground and stood. "I was born for this moment."

Arthur looked at Merlin and Marian. "You two can turn back, you know," he told them.

Merlin smiled at the king. "I made you a promise, remember?" he said as he stood.

He held out his hand to Marian and helped her up.

"Gwen is dear to me, Arthur. I would die for her," Marian said after she had stood. "I would gladly die for any of you." She briefly glanced at Gwaine but turned as soon as his eyes met hers.

Arthur looked around proudly at the friends he had chosen to help him. People who were not only loyal to him but who also adored his wife. For the first time, he felt confident that they would bring Gwen home.

000

After hours of riding, they came upon a cliff overlooking a forest. Situated in the middle of the plains beyond stood a tall, black tower.

"The Dark Tower," Arthur said ominously.

"How do we get to it?" Merlin asked.

"Through the Impenetrable Forest," Arthur replied.

Merlin looked at the king incredulously. "But it's…"

"Impenetrable," Gwaine supplied.

"Exactly. We can't possibly get through there," Merlin said. Surely there was another way.

"We must," Arthur said. There was no time for arguments. He started forward down the path to the bottom of the cliff and into the forest.

At the bottom of the cliff, they dismounted and left the horses behind, carrying what they would need in their packs. Arthur came up to Marian and handed her a sword.

"Just in case," he said to her as she took the weapon.

"Thank you, Arthur." She squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "We will find Gwen and bring her home. I promise."

He nodded and left her with her horse. When she had finished packing food and medical supplies into her satchel, she joined the knights and Merlin as they headed into the Impenetrable Forest.

000

The forest was dense with branches, thorns, and vines everywhere. It had been aptly named as impenetrable. They used their swords to cut through the thick vines, making a path through the brush.

Gwaine's cloak caught on a vine of thorns and pulled him back. Angry, he went wild, cutting every branch and vine within reach, until his cloak ripped, leaving a small piece behind.

"Feel better?" Marian asked as the others looked back at his tantrum.

"Keep going," he said irritated.

They continued through the forest, chopping their way through. Suddenly, Marian cried out from behind them.

"Shit!"

The knights and Merlin turned to see her leaning back, her eyes closed in pain. Her braid had snagged on the thorny vines. She tried to loosen it, but it was a tangled mess, the vines had a death grip on her hair.

Gwaine went back to her rescue and tried to pull the vines from her hair but had no luck. He was taking great care to not pull her hair harder, but she whimpered in pain, so he let go. It seemed that there was no way to untangle the mess.

"I hate to say it, beautiful, but I'm going to have to cut it," he told her.

Marian panicked. "My hair?" she asked. "You… you can't get it out of the vines?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Marian," he said as he swiftly brought his sword up and cut her braid just above the vines that held it.

She stood there in shock with tears in her eyes. Her hair had once fallen to her waist, now only fell to just above her shoulders in ragged, uneven waves. She knew it was vain and ridiculous, but her hair was the one feature that she actually thought was attractive. It made her feel as if she belonged in this time. It was her cover. With long hair, she looked the part of a medieval woman.

Gwaine had the decency to look regretful. He loved her hair and hated that he had cut it, but most of all, he regretted the shocked and hurt look on her face. He reached out to her. "Marian, I'm…"

"It's okay," she said as she gave him a tight smile, brushing his hand away. "It's nothing," she sniffed. "We need to find Gwen." She tucked her loose hair behind her ears and walked past the others, cutting away angrily at the vines.

Gwaine watched her go, sorry that he had hurt her again.

000

The forest was proving too much for them. First, Gwaine's cloak had ripped, then Marian's hair had to be cut. The last straw was when Percival's sword blade broke in half. He looked at the broken blade sadly.

"Blunt anyway," he said as he threw the hilt to the ground. Merlin handed his sword to the tall knight, and they continued on their way.

"Don't stop," Arthur called behind him.

"We've lost the path," Percival complained.

"We'll keep heading north," Arthur said.

Gwaine chopped at a vine. "How do we know which way is north?" he asked.

"The ivy. Pale leaves face south, dull leaves face north," Arthur explained.

Gwaine and Merlin looked skeptically at an ivy vine. The leaves were facing every which way. There was no way they could tell which direction they were headed.

Finally, they came to a clearing that gave them a view of the Dark Tower.

"We are on the right course," Leon said, relieved.

"We should reach the tower by sundown. Let's pick up the pace," Arthur said, determined to get there and save Gwen as quickly as possible.

000

They had walked for hours. They were tired and thirsty and hungry. Most of all, they were all annoyed that they hadn't found the plains beyond the forest.

"We should have made it out of the forest by now," Leon called out.

"Look," Arthur said as he approached a vine.

There was a small piece of red cloth hanging on one of its thorns. Arthur picked up the fabric and held it out for the rest of them to see.

Gwaine stepped forward. "What is it?" he asked before his face fell.

He lifted his cloak, revealing the hole that the vine earlier had left. It was the same shape as the piece of cloth Arthur held out. They had gone in circles.

"What the fuck?" Marian sat down hard on a large branch and put her head in her hands.

"How can that be?" Elyan asked.

"We have gone… around… in a circle!" Arthur yelled angrily. He threw his sword to the ground. "We have wasted an entire day!"

Arthur slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Let's make camp for the night. Get some rest and pick up fresh in the morning," Leon suggested. None of them were thinking straight and desperately needed the rest.

Merlin walked over to Arthur to console him.

"I made you a promise. Remember?" he said as he turned to the others. "We will bring her home."

000

They made camp for the night, eating leftover stew in silence. None of them felt much like talking, so as soon as it got dark, they settled in for the night. They hadn't been able to bring much with them and had traveled light. That meant no blankets or bedrolls. The knights had their cloaks to cover with, but Merlin and Marian did not. Merlin was alright in his jacket, so he made sure Marian was able to sleep close to the fire.

Long after the fire had died out and everyone had gone to sleep, Gwaine awoke with a start. He wasn't sure what had woken him, so he sat up and listened to the dark. He heard small whimpers coming from across the fire pit. Small _feminine_ whimpers. He looked over at Marian as she twitched. Gwaine knew that she was prone to nightmares, so he crawled to her side to wake her.

"Marian, wake up," he called softly as he gently shook her.

She jolted awake, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned at her wild look.

Gwaine's face swam into focus in front of her. She sat up abruptly and wrapped her arms around him. Her nightmare had been vivid and terrifying. There were faceless men and evil sorceresses and so much death.

Surprised, it took a moment for Gwaine to return her embrace and comfort her. "It was just a bad dream, love. You're safe," he said softly as he held her.

He brushed her shorter hair with his fingers, and when he reached the ragged end, he turned it up to look at it regretfully. Gwaine sighed and held Marian closer.

She remained in his arms for another few minutes while her heart calmed. When she pulled away, her teeth began to chatter.

Gwaine reached up and felt her cheek. "My God, you're freezing. Here," he got up and retrieved his cloak.

Marian protested when he draped it around her. "No, G-g-gwain-n-ne. You'll b-be c-c-c-cold."

He gave her a small smile. Even freezing cold, she thought of him rather than herself. "I'll be fine, beautiful," he told her.

"We c-can sh-sh-share," she said in a small voice. She knew it might be a bad idea, but she couldn't stand the thought that she took his only cover. "I promise not-t-t t-to t-try anyth-thing," she tried to give him a cheeky grin, but her trembling made it more of a grimace.

Gwaine nodded, his mouth in a thin line. He laid down with his back to her. When he felt her lie with her back against his, he pulled his cloak over them both and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him quickly.

000

The next day, they set out through the forest to try again.

"We need to find the clearing where we saw the Dolares Plains," Arthur said to them.

"Which way is that?" Elyan asked.

"North," Merlin said confidently.

Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Please. I know I can get us there," he said to them. "I wouldn't do anything to risk Gwen's life. I can get us to the Dark Tower, I'm certain." He looked at Arthur and continued, "I know what Gwen means to you, to all of us. We need to head north."

Arthur threw his sword into the ground, leaving it standing straight. "Which way is that, Merlin?" Arthur asked, knowing that no one would be able to tell without being able to see the sun.

Merlin pointed ahead of him. "That way," he said to the king.

"No, it's…" Arthur looked up at the sky.

Miraculously a sunbeam forced its way through the dense canopy above them and shone on Arthur's sword. The shadow of his sword pointed to the east. Merlin was correct. "…over there. How on earth did you know that?"

"Sense of smell," Merlin lied. "When the wind is from the north, you can smell the sea."

He hadn't told anyone, not even Marian, of his meeting with a faerie last night. Queen Mab, as she called herself, had given him a clue as to how to find his way through the forest. Using his magic, Merlin had been able to see the correct path to the edge.

"That's ridiculous," Arthur said.

Merlin sighed in annoyance. "Trust me just this once?"

"Arthur, give him a chance," Elyan pleaded with the king.

"What choice do we have?" Leon asked as he and the others followed Merlin.

They walked on for a few minutes before Arthur grew impatient. "Are you sure this is the right way, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin turned away from the king. His eyes glowed with magic as he saw the right way in his mind's eye. He nodded toward the path in front of him and continued on, with Arthur and the others reluctantly following. Soon, they stumbled across Marian's tangled braid and Percival's discarded sword hilt.

"Merlin. You're a genius," the tall knight said as he picked the hilt up.

The others rushed forward to follow Merlin. They came to the clearing from the day before. Arthur patted Merlin on the back, impressed that he was leading them in the right direction.

"Which way now?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Merlin rushed forward. When he was far enough away, his eyes glowed with magic. He saw the path that led straight out of the forest. As soon as the others caught up with him, he ran off to follow the path.

Rushing to keep up, Marian tripped over a vine and fell, scraping her knee on a rock. Leon rushed to her aid, helping her up and leading her on at a fast pace.

Soon, they all were running as they felt the end of the forest near. Emerging from the Impenetrable Forest, they stopped to remove their packs.

"We'll leave these here and pick them back up on our way back," Arthur said.

"How far do you think it is?" Elyan asked him.

"At least we can see where we're going," Gwaine put in.

He turned to the others, grinning. When he saw Marian, his face fell.

"Marian, you're bleeding!" he called out.

She looked down at her knee. There was a tear in her trousers, and a bloodstain was quickly spreading. She bent down to her pack and pulled out a bandage cloth.

"We must hurry to Gwen. Go on, I'll catch up," she told them.

The others took off immediately, leaving Marian to tie the bandage around her bleeding knee. As soon as she was done, she started running to try to catch up to the knights.

About halfway there, Percival stopped and sat on the ground. He pulled off his boot and brought his foot up for a close inspection. There was a large blister forming on the ball of his foot.

The others had stopped when they noticed Percival was no longer beside them. "We cannot afford to rest," Arthur called to him.

"I'm alright," Percival called back.

He put his boot back on and stood just as Marian caught up with them. She leaned over, with her hands on her knees, out of breath.

"I'm… here…" she panted.

Percival clapped her on the back and urged her forward as the rest continued to the tower.

They came upon a small ridge with skeletons and old armor on either side. Walking single file, they started across. Merlin's foot slipped, and he started to fall off to the side. Marian tried to right him but ended up falling over the side of the ridge, taking Merlin with her.

"Merlin! Marian!" Percival shouted.

They rolled and slid down the steep hill. Merlin landed in front of a blade protruding from the sand, missing it by inches. Thinking quickly, he caught Marian as she fell beside him and pulled her within a hair's breadth from the sword. They quickly got up and crawled back up the ridge. Percival held his hand out to Merlin, while Gwaine grabbed Marian's hand.

She nodded her thanks as Gwaine pulled her up and let go of her hand. There was so much she wanted to say to him. "Gwaine…"

He studied her face, worry in his eyes. He lifted his hand up to her face, not quite touching her.

"We must keep moving," Arthur said once everyone was back up on the ridge.

Marian turned from Gwaine and ran to catch up to the others. Sighing, he dropped his hand and followed.

000

They reached the tower and headed inside. Skeletons and rotting corpses littered the stone floor around them, and massive cobwebs hung across the passageways, but still, they carried on. They found a single spiral staircase and began to climb.

Merlin had a funny feeling in his stomach. "Something's wrong. It's too easy," he said out loud.

Arthur turned to him. "Are you ever happy?"

After a few more steps, a skeleton fell from the ceiling, startling the king. Impatient, Elyan slipped past Arthur and continued up the stairs.

Finding a large chamber, Elyan called behind him. "Arthur!"

When the king and the others came up behind him, Elyan held his hand up. "Stop!" he yelled.

A bolt shot out from a statue in the wall and hit Percival, piercing his leg. He screamed and fell to the floor. As Marian started toward him, more bolts shot out at them. One went straight for Arthur's back. Merlin's eyes glowed, and the bolt changed direction and ricocheted off the wall. Leon and Gwaine leaned back to avoid being hit while Marian dropped to the floor as it went over her head.

"Nobody move. Stay exactly where you are," Arthur ordered.

"What triggered it?" Leon asked.

"The flagstones," Arthur guessed. "They must react to pressure."

"Here," Elyan said as he pulled out his sheathed sword. "I'll use this."

He dropped his sword onto the next stone. When nothing happened, he stepped forward. He continued to the next stone, the others following suit.

"I'll push on," Elyan said as he continued through the room.

"No, Elyan," Arthur tried to stop him, but more bolts flew in front of him.

Elyan turned to the king. "None of us would be here if it weren't for me. I have to do this," he said as he reached the door.

Marian pushed past the knights and Merlin. She had to follow Elyan. If her dream was right, then he was in mortal danger.

"Elyan! Marian!" Arthur shouted at them.

More bolts fired, keeping the knights from running after them.

"Marian, no!" Gwaine called as she reached the door. She turned back briefly to look at him. "Wait!" he shouted as she disappeared through the door.

Elyan climbed the stairs two and three at a time. When he got to the top, he burst through the door. There, in the back of the room, stood his sister. A sword was floating in the air in front of her.

"Gwen!" he called out to her.

"Elyan!" she cried.

"What has she done to you?" He tried to go to her, but the magic sword followed his movements.

"No, don't," Gwen cried out. "It will not let you pass. Morgana enchanted it to protect me. You can't free me, Elyan. Leave me here, please!"

"No!" Elyan shouted as he took his cloak off and drew his sword.

"You cannot overcome it! It will fight to the death!" she cried out to her brother.

Elyan fought the sword. It was as good as any Knight of Camelot, blocking and attacking effortlessly. It twirled around him, evading his attacks until it lurched forward and stabbed him in the chest.

"Elyan, go save yourself!" Gwen called out.

Marian reached the doorway and watched as Elyan fought an invisible foe. She tried to go forward to Gwen but was threatened by the sword as it swung at Elyan.

The knight pushed the sword back and opened the wooden shutter to the window. He swung and knocked the magic sword out of the window, closing the shutter behind it. As he leaned back on the wall, the blade of the enchanted sword stabbed through the wood, but couldn't come back inside.

Elyan went forward to his sister but collapsed on the floor, Gwen and Marian both rushing to him.

The queen pulled his head into her lap, tears falling freely. "I'm here. I'm here," she said to him.

"For a moment, I didn't think I was going to win," Elyan chuckled, his voice fading.

"Father would be proud of you," Gwen said to her dying brother.

"And of you. So proud," Elyan said as he looked up at his beloved sister.

Marian looked down at his bleeding chest and knew what she had to do. She quickly looked behind her to make sure the others hadn't arrived. "Neither of you a word to Arthur or the others," she ordered before she placed her hands on Elyan's chest. "Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!" she called to the sky.

Her hands glowed and warmed. As the light spread over Elyan, Gwen gasped but held onto her brother. She felt him strengthening while the light shimmered around them.

Marian felt a sharp pain in her chest as the light began to fade. She looked at Gwen and then fell over unconscious.

Elyan sat up in shock. Neither he nor Gwen knew what to say. He couldn't believe it, he felt fine. The wound in his chest had healed, and he was no longer dying. He turned to his sister to make sure she was unharmed when they heard Gwaine scream.

"MARIAN! NO!" the knight yelled as he fell to the floor beside her. Blood stained her tunic and was spreading quickly over her chest.

"No, no, no! Don't do this, sweetheart! Wake up, Marian! Please! Please be alright! Please be alright!" he cried to her as he pulled her limp body into his arms.

The king and the other knights looked on at the scene before them in shock.

"Help her!" Gwaine begged.

Merlin crouched beside Gwaine as he cradled Marian in his arms. He checked her pulse, it was slowing as she was starting to bleed out. The warlock took off his kerchief and ripped her tunic enough to get at her wound. Merlin held the cloth to her chest to try to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

Concerned that it hadn't healed already, Merlin glanced at Gwen and Elyan, guessing what had happened. Marian had healed one of them and had taken their injury.

Remembering her last words, Elyan told them what had happened, careful not to divulge her secret. "There was an enchanted sword. Marian… Marian saved me," he said.

"Where is the sword now?" Arthur asked as he went over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

Elyan pointed to the wooden shutter, where the blade was still stuck.

Arthur looked over Gwen, other than the dirt on her skin and the poor state of her dress, she seemed to be unharmed. "Can Marian be moved?" he asked. They needed to get away from the tower as quickly as possible.

"Yes," Merlin replied. "We need to get her back to the supplies so I can treat her wound."

Gwaine lifted Marian into his arms and carried her to the door. Merlin stayed back with Elyan as the others followed Gwaine.

"She used magic, didn't she?" he asked the knight as they both stood.

"It was like nothing I've ever seen before, Merlin," Elyan said in awe.

"Please, Elyan, don't tell anyone. I don't know what would happen if Arthur found out," Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin, I can't lie to the king."

"No, not lie. Just don't tell him everything. Healing is the only magic she's capable of, and she can only use it on those she cares for. Please," Merlin begged him.

Elyan held up his hands. "Alright, I will keep her secret. For now," he promised.

As they were leaving the tower, Merlin caught up with Gwen and asked her to keep Marian's secret as well, which she readily agreed.

After all, she didn't want Arthur to have the advantage over Morgana. She would wait until their next meeting and tell the witch everything.

No one could have guessed that Gwen had been bewitched by Morgana while being held captive. The queen now hated Camelot and her husband and everything they stood for, and Morgana finally had her own pawn hidden deep within Camelot's court.

000

As they hurried through the plains, Gwaine carried Marian close to his chest, rebuffing any offers of help. He needed to carry her. He felt that her wellbeing was his responsibility. He owed her that much.

She was still unconscious but no longer bleeding. Merlin was getting concerned that she hadn't healed. Usually, the injuries that she took on would quickly heal on their own. Whatever enchantment Morgana used on the sword must be responsible.

They reached the edge of the forest, and Merlin gathered both his and Marian's packs. Going through them, he pulled out a few vials of potions to try and a cloth bandage. Gwaine laid her onto the ground and helped as Merlin removed the blood-soaked kerchief.

With a new bandage in place, Merlin tried the potions. When none of them had any effect on her, he stood and turned to the others. "We need to find a safe place to make camp," he told them.

Gwen suddenly swooned in Arthur's arms.

"Guinevere?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. All of this has been too much," she lied as she fanned herself. She figured if Marian was going to die, perhaps she could help hasten the process by getting the knights to abandon Marian. Morgana would be pleased to hear that she had helped rid her of the healer, especially after she learns that Marian has magic.

"You and Gwaine do what you need to save Marian. We'll press on. Guinevere should see Gaius as soon as possible," Arthur suggested.

Gwen frowned in disappointment as Merlin and Gwaine agreed. They all walked together for a while in the forest before parting ways. As Merlin and Gwaine made camp, Arthur, Gwen, and the rest set off for Camelot.

000

"We'll need a fire," Merlin told the knight.

Gwaine stood without argument and went off in search of firewood.

"Purhhaele dolgbenn!" Merlin incanted. When nothing happened, he held his hand over her brow. "Drycræft durhhæle dina wunda on de geedstadolie!" There was no effect.

Gwaine returned with an armload of firewood and cleared a fire pit. By the time he had finished lighting a fire, it was dark. He watched as Merlin administered potion after potion, trying to save Marian's life.

Merlin tried everything in his power to heal Marian, even secretly trying other incantations. When none of those worked, he searched the forest floor in the dark for plants and herbs. Nothing, not even his magic, would heal the young woman.

Frustrated, Merlin sat beside her, watching her and worrying about her as she quickly paled. Merlin loved Marian as a sister, and life wouldn't be the same without her. Memories replayed in his mind. Silly adventures they'd had, jokes they had shared. How concerned she always was for his welfare. She had told him once that it wasn't his magic that made him special to her. It was just him that she cared for, just plain Merlin and all of his _goofy antics,_ as she had called them. She meant a lot to him, to all of them.

Merlin glanced up at Gwaine, concerned. The knight reached over and held her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Merlin knew how much he and Marian cared for each other. If something happened to her, he didn't think Gwaine would ever recover.

Merlin felt her brow for fever. "She's cold. Too cold," he said alarmed.

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asked. He was frightened for her. Her skin was pale, and her lips were ghostly white.

Merlin touched her neck and felt for her pulse. It was slow and weak.

"Her blood flow is weak. Gwaine, I… I think she's dying," his voice broke, and tears fell. Marian's magic was supposed to heal, not bring about her end. Whatever enchantment Morgana had used on that sword was too powerful, even for their magic.

Tears swam in Gwaine's eyes as he looked at the unconscious woman. _I love you. I'm sorry. _Any bitterness he felt toward her for rejecting him melted away. While he knew they couldn't be together, he never thought he would actually lose her completely. Feeling hopeless, Gwaine looked up at Merlin. "What can we do? Merlin, she can't die. We have to do something," he pleaded with the warlock, his voice cracking with despair.

"I think," Merlin started. He cleared his throat and took a calming breath. "I think all we can do is to make her comfortable."

Gwaine nodded but said nothing. He went over to where their packs were piled and took his armor off, leaving on his padded undershirt and tunic. Grabbing his red cloak, Gwaine walked over to Marian and lifted her from the ground. He intended to do as Merlin said; he was going to make her comfortable, even if that meant she died in his arms. Gwaine laid her down next to a tree by the fire. As he sat back against the trunk, Gwaine pulled Marian into his lap, nestling her against his chest, her head under his chin.

Catching on, Merlin picked up Gwaine's cloak and spread it over them, cocooning them both.

There Gwaine held Marian, rubbing her back and arms in the hopes of warming her while he silently wept into her hair. "I love you," he whispered. _I'm so sorry. _"Please don't leave me, Marian. I love you." _I'm sorry._

Once Gwaine had closed his eyes, and his breathing had slowed, Merlin muttered a warming spell. He watched the pair sleep in the firelight, a dying woman, and the brokenhearted knight who loved her.

000

Gwaine awoke slowly. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, but he didn't open his eyes. If he just kept them closed, if he didn't look at the woman in his arms, then everything would be alright. If he stayed still and didn't wake, Marian would still be alive. It never occurred to the knight that Marian felt awfully warm for a dead person.

There was a slight movement on his chest as she readjusted her head. Gwaine's eyes shot open, and he looked at her face. The color had returned to her skin and lips, and her chest moved steadily with her breaths. He pulled his hand from under the cloak and cupped her face, feeling the heat of her flesh.

Gwaine barked out a quick laugh, and tears of joy fell down his face. "Marian?" he asked as his rough voice cracked.

Marian drew in a deep breath before she opened her eyes. Concern lit her face as she watched his tears fall. She reached her hand up and stroked his cheek, wiping them away.

"Gwaine? Are you alright?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I thought I'd lost you," he laughed through his tears. He caressed her, still not believing that she was alive.

Marian studied his face as he smiled at her adoringly. She didn't think she'd ever see him look at her like that again. Without thinking, she reached up and kissed him.

He didn't respond at first, knowing that she was adamant that they remain only friends, but when she sat up slightly to deepen the kiss, Gwaine kissed her back.

He held onto her head, his hands in her hair, as he lovingly and longingly kissed the woman he had nearly lost. He was tender and passionate as his mouth moved over hers. There were so many things Gwaine wanted to say, so many _I love yous_ he wanted to give her. Instead, he said everything with his kiss. The red cloak covering them fell to the ground as Gwaine moved his hands down to her back and pulled her closer. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

Marian opened her mouth to him as he deepened their kiss further. She sat up, straddling his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Gwaine grabbed at her hips and thighs and moved her closer, moaning as her weight pressed against him. His fingers found the hem of her tunic and slipped inside. He slid his hands up her waist and to the ties of her corset, quickly pulling them loose. He opened the binding, and his warm hands palmed her breasts, his thumbs running circles around her hardening nipples.

Reaching around behind her, he held onto her backside as she moaned. He pulled her closer to him and pressed her against his groin. He needed to reassure himself that she was alive, that this wasn't a dream. He needed to lose himself in the feeling of her.

She felt his arousal as she settled. Letting go of his hair, she reached between them and untied the laces of his padded shirt before delving her hands beneath it. She pulled at his tunic until her hands found his bare sides. His warm skin was like fire on her cool fingers.

She knew she should break the kiss, but something inside of her wouldn't allow it. Tensions had been high between the two, ever since she had rejected him. She had missed his friendship and was reluctant to let him go. Gwaine was like fire, threatening to burn her if she got too close. In truth, though, she wanted nothing more than to have him consume her very being.

Gwaine moved his lips down to her neck, desperate to taste her skin. He delved beneath the hem of her tunic as he kissed lower and lower. He ran his hands beneath the back of her corset and up her smooth skin, ready to pull the clothing over her head and to the ground.

She rocked against him, pressing herself onto him in slow rhythmic beats. As slow as her hips rocked, her heart beat twice as fast as it should. She wanted this. She wanted him, and by the feel of the bulge in his trousers, he wanted her too.

Gwaine bit down on her collarbone and sucked to soothe the stinging flesh. Marian threw her head back and closed her eyes as she moaned loudly.

"AHEM!"

At Merlin's interruption, they parted quickly, pulling their hands from underneath the other's tunic. Marian fell off Gwaine's lap and onto the ground beside him. They were both red-faced and thoroughly embarrassed at having been caught in an intimate moment. Neither knew how far they would have gone if Merlin hadn't interrupted them.

"Breakfast?" an equally embarrassed Merlin asked as he held up a pair of pheasants.

Gwaine ran his hand through his hair, unable to look either in the eye.

"Um… Marian's alive," he said feebly as he gestured to her.

"Yes," Merlin said, smiling, "I can see that."

Despite the awkwardness, Merlin was pleased to see Marian alive and apparently very well. Grinning, he turned to the fire and began to clean the pheasants, preparing to roast them.

As Marian stood, the bandage she had tied around her knee the day before fell, revealing smooth flesh beneath. She looked down at it and then saw Gwaine staring.

He knew for a fact that her knee had been bleeding the day before. But now her injury was gone. "Marian, your knee… it's—"

"I'll go help Merlin with the pheasants," she interrupted.

Gwaine sat back against the tree, staring at her as she walked away. It seemed that Marian Ragnell had secrets she was unwilling to share.

000

They had finished the pheasant that Merlin had cooked and set out to leave the forest. As they were walking, Gwaine fell back to walk with Marian to talk with her about what had happened earlier. And though he was dreading it, he knew it needed to be done before they returned to the bustle of Camelot.

"Marian, about earlier…" he started.

"I know, Gwaine," she sighed despondently. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry," she finished for him.

Though he was glad that he didn't have to say it, he was sorry that she seemed to regret the kiss.

"When we get back to Camelot," he continued, "I don't think we should be around each other anymore."

Marian's heart dropped. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I can't be around you," he stated plainly. Though it hurt him to say, it needed to be done if either of them were to ever move on and be happy in their lives.

"You can't be around me? Like ever? Am I supposed to avoid you now?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"It would make things easier," he said.

He couldn't look at her. He knew she was on the verge of tears, and if he saw her anguished look, he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"So, we aren't to be friends anymore because it would make things easier? Is that what you're saying?"

"Very poorly, apparently, but yes, that's what I'm saying," he sighed. He willed himself to be strong.

Marian hugged her body as they walked. She felt so small. She knew what he was saying was for the best, but it still grieved her to lose everything.

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Gwaine."

"I didn't want to lose my heart, but there we are," he said to her bitterly.

"So, this is all my fault?" she asked.

"I thought that much was obvious."

"Do you think I wanted this? That I deserve this?" she asked, her voice raised slightly.

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he trying to make her angry? If she could do all over again, she wouldn't have allowed him to get so attached to her. She wouldn't have broken his heart. She would have saved him the pain that they both felt.

Not wanting to fight, Gwaine tried again. "I love you, Marian, but my heart can't take being broken again and again. Every day when I'm around you, but I can't be with you, it breaks my heart," he admitted.

She hadn't expected that. "I thought…"

"What?" Gwaine asked as he finally looked at her. She looked tired and vulnerable. He instantly regretted the way he had handled the conversation. He should have figured out a kinder way to part from her.

"I thought being friends would be enough," she said sadly.

"My heart wants more. I want _you_. All of you. Not just your body, but your heart as well," he admitted.

"I see," she said as she avoided his gaze. _I love you._ "I—I'll make myself scarce around you. I'll leave you alone, Gwaine. I promise," she told him, her heart breaking.

"Thank you," he thanked her and sped up to catch up with Merlin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to his back.

000

Marian was true to her word, she didn't see Gwaine once they returned to Camelot. She went out of her way to avoid him and the other knights, though her heart ached. She no longer visited the training grounds, leaving her training behind, nor did she go to the tavern with her friends. She kept to herself, only venturing past the physician's chambers to fetch things for Gaius or to deliver medicines.

It was a sunny day a week later when she came face-to-face with the man who held her heart. Gwaine had been trying to break one of the new horses when he was horse-kicked in the face and chest.

Percival helped him up to the castle and to Gaius's chambers. He lowered Gwaine to one of the benches and sat beside him to wait for someone to come in. Gwaine's nose was bleeding all down his chainmail when Marian walked into the room.

Percival stood quickly. He knew that there had been some sort of rift between his fellow knight and the healer, but he wasn't sure what had caused it. He missed his friend and her counsel. Seeing an opportunity for them to be alone and hoping they'd work things out, Percival headed toward the door.

"I need to go see if I can get that mare to cooperate. You okay here, Gwaine?" he asked.

Sensing what his friend was trying to do, but not able to call him out on it without hurting Marian's pride, he merely nodded.

"Gaius and Merlin are out in the lower town. I'm sorry, Sir Gwaine, but you're stuck with me today," Marian said dejectedly.

Gwaine took a good look at her. He hadn't seen her in over a week. She wasn't wearing her hair in a braid, which he guessed was because of the shortened length. Instead, it hung loosely, wild and free, ragged and uneven. She was paler than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes, which were usually bright green, but today were dull. She wasn't holding her head up, and her shoulders were a little bit hunched.

Usually put together while she worked, the woman before him instead looked ill. Gwaine guessed that she was probably depressed, and his heart filled with guilt as he took in her sorry state. "It's fine," he said softly.

Marian brought a cloth over and gave it to him to hold on his nose. "Tilt your head back until the bleeding stops," she instructed.

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a salve. "Just by the looks of it, your nose is probably broken," she said to him. "This should help reduce the swelling, though you're going to have a black eye."

"I've had my fair share," Gwaine replied.

Marian chuckled softly as she dipped her fingers into the jar and spread the salve around the ridge of his nose. "I bet," she said.

The medicine felt good as she rubbed it into his skin. She cleaned and treated the other cuts around his face, noting the horseshoe shape.

Once his nose stopped bleeding, Gwaine tilted his head curiously at her. "Are you having nightmares again?" he asked.

Marian looked up sharply. "Why would you ask that?"

"You look tired," Gwaine stated. He watched her as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Thanks a lot," she replied. "You sure know how to compliment a lady."

"Marian…"

"Gwaine, did you get in a tavern brawl with a horse or something?" she tried to change the subject.

"No," he sighed. "I was trying to break in that new mare."

"The black one with the long mane?" Marian asked. She didn't know much about horses, but she really liked the look of the new mare. It looked like a horse from a fairytale.

"That's the one. It seems I just don't have any luck with feisty females," he joked.

Marian's face fell, and she was unable to even fake a laugh. She knew full well that he meant her. "Anything else hurt?" she asked instead.

Gwaine cleared his throat, aware he had made her feel awkward. "Just my side. She got me in the chest, too."

"Alright, then. I'll need to take a look. Unless you want to wait?" she asked timidly.

"No, it's fine, Marian. I promise," Gwaine said as he tried to stand, but nearly collapsed with the effort. He sat back onto the bench hard.

Marian stood in front of him. "I'm going to help you up. We'll need to get this off if I'm to examine you," she said, with no room for argument. She placed her right arm under his at the shoulder. "I'm going to lift you, but you need to push off of the table with your other arm."

Gwaine did as she said, and soon she had him standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he wobbled unsteadily, and watched her closely as she reached down, unbuckling his belt and laying it on the bench beside them. Next, she pulled the heavy chainmail up to Gwaine's shoulders.

She shook her head at him when he tried to lift his arms. "Wait, I'll do it. You'll just make yourself dizzy," she instructed him. She pulled the chainmail over his head and then down his arms, dropping it to the bench. Marian caught Gwaine as he stumbled forward, and once he was righted, she began to untie his padded shirt.

Gwaine watched her small hands make quick work of the laces and was reminded of their passionate embrace the week before. If he hadn't been hurting so much, he would have made some smart remark about being undressed by a beautiful woman.

Once Marian slid his shirt and tunic off, she examined his torso. Her cold fingers pressed lightly until she found his tender ribs.

"Ow!" he winced.

"You have a few broken ribs," she announced as she turned and walked to another cabinet behind her. She was tempted to heal his injuries, but stopped herself, reminded that she shouldn't tell him of her magic.

Gwaine watched her as she pulled out bandages and smiled softly at her when she walked back to him. Despite their arguments, she was really good at taking care of him.

"I'll bind you, and then I want you to rest for the remainder of the day. Understand?"

He nodded, afraid of saying more than he ought. Marian was having an intoxicating effect on him. He couldn't be near her without having the urge to reach out to her and kiss her. He smelled the floral scent of her soap as she reached around behind him to wrap the bandages tightly. Her soft, honey hair tickled his skin. He reached out and fingered a lock of her hair while she worked.

"Marian…" he started, breathlessly.

Marian finished tying the bandage and backed away from him. "I'll help you back to your chamber," she offered quickly. She, too, was close to giving in. She helped Gwaine with his tunic, pulling it down over his head. Grabbing his padded shirt, belt, and chainmail, Marian went to his side and pulled his arm over her shoulders to bear some of his weight. She was surprised that he was letting her help him.

They walked silently back to his chamber, and once inside, she led him to the bed, dropping his armor on the way. Gwaine sat heavily on the bed and swayed a little. When Marian lifted his tunic and pulled it off him, Gwaine caught her hand in his.

"Marian, please. I need you," he begged. He looked up at her pitifully. "Please," he whispered as he caressed her hand. "Let me love you."

Marian smiled sadly at him. _I need you, too. _Gwaine was kicked in the head, so he didn't know what he was asking. If he had been himself, she thought he probably wouldn't have even let her tend to his injuries, let alone admit that he still needed her. She gently pushed him back on the bed and to his pillow. Pulling his boots from his feet, she then covered him with his blanket.

"Rest," she said as she bent low and placed a lingering kiss on his brow.

As she walked to the door, she turned back to look at him.

"Merlin or Gaius will be by later to check on you," she told him. She wouldn't give in.

"Marian…"

_I love you. _"Goodbye, Gwaine."

"Goodbye, beautiful."

000

**Author's Note:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae! _\- I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!

_Purhhaele dolgbenn!_ \- Heal thoroughly the wound!

_Drycræft durhhæle dina wunda on de geedstadolie!_ \- Magic heals thoroughly your wounds and strengthens you!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**The Queen of Hearts**

Marian stood in front of her mirror, scissors in hand and tears in her eyes. Only two weeks ago, her beautiful and luxurious locks had been shorn. Her braid had caught on some of the unforgiving vines of the Impenetrable Forest, somehow tangling beyond help.

She knew it was ridiculous to mourn the loss of her long hair, but to Marian, it meant more than just beauty. With the honey waves reaching her waist, she was no longer a modern woman out of time; instead, she was a medieval woman who belonged. Now, when she looked at her reflection, she saw the naïve young woman she had been before coming to Camelot instead of the confident and talented healer she had become.

Gwaine was the one who had cut off her braid, his sword leaving the ends in a jagged mess. It wasn't his fault, of course, but she couldn't help the small feeling of irritation toward him for cutting it. If they had been on good terms, perhaps it would have been easier for her to get closure, but they were barely speaking to one another.

Marian raised the scissors to her hair and began to even out its length. When she was done, her hair was only a couple of inches above her shoulders. It was shorter now than it had been when she came to Camelot. Sighing in defeat, she laid the scissors on her dresser and pulled her hair back into a short ponytail, tying it with one of the ribbons Gwaine had given her years ago. She gave her head a small shake, satisfied that the hair would stay tied up, and then turned to leave her chamber. It was time for her to start her day.

Around lunchtime, Gaius asked her to fetch more clean cloth from the weaver in town to use as bandages. Cathryn Felton made them special for the physician, using the softest threads.

As Marian was carrying a large stack back to the physician's chambers, she saw Gwaine coming down the corridor toward her. She looked around quickly to find a detour, not wanting to face him just yet. When she turned, her foot caught on the stone floor, and she tripped, dropping the large stack of cloth. Embarrassed, Marian crouched down to gather them, parts of her hair falling from its tie and covering her eyes. She reached up and brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear as she saw black boots stop in front of her. She watched sadly as Gwaine knelt down and helped her gather the cloth.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he noticed her hair. It was shorter than he had ever seen it. He knew how much she had loved her long hair, and it saddened him to see that he had caused her grief. He wanted to reach out and run his hands through it; he wanted to reassure her that it didn't detract from her beauty, that it would grow back. When she caught him staring at her, he stood without a word, and held out his hand to help her up.

After she stood, he handed the stack of fabric back to her. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he had already started back on his way down the corridor. Marian turned and watched him leave. She guessed that they would feel awkward around one another for some time to come.

000

Marian was delivering potions to patients when she heard the news of Tyr Seward's arrest. The king's saddle had been tampered with, nearly killing him during an attack, and the only suspect was the gentle young man. Tyr had been Arthur's stablehand ever since he was a boy. He was sweet and simple, living with his mother in the lower town.

The healer was enraged when she heard that Gwaine had arrested him and taken him down to the dungeon. Promise to stay away or not, she sought out the knight to find out why Tyr was a suspect.

"You have some nerve!" she shouted when she saw Gwaine.

He was in the armory, changing out of his armor after a long and hard day. He turned to her, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me!" Marian replied, walking over to him and standing so close he could smell her floral soap.

"I did, but I've no idea what you're talking about," he said, yanking his chainmail off over his head.

"Tyr is as simple as a child, Gwaine," she said forcefully. "Whatever he did, he was put up to it. He couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Ah, I see. You don't know the facts," he said, annoyed. He admired that she dared to stick up for people, but this wasn't the appropriate time to do so. The king's life was in danger.

"All I need to know, _Sir Gwaine_, is that Tyr would never try to hurt the king. He loves Arthur as much as you or I."

"Tyr was the only suspect. The thread used to tamper with the saddle was found in Tyr's home," he told her, removing his padded shirt and tunic.

His bare chest shined with sweat, momentarily distracting the healer as he picked up a towel and dried his skin. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued.

"Someone put it there, Gwaine. Tyr wouldn't hurt Arthur, and you know it!"

She stood there, eyes blazing and hands on her hips. Gwaine allowed himself a small grin. She was incredibly beautiful when she was angry.

"It's not my place to investigate, Marian. I do as the king commands," he said, turning to pick up his clean tunic and pulling it over his head. He wrapped his belt around his waist and buckled it.

"So you can arrest people, but not investigate if they're actually guilty or not? Do you not have a mind of your own?" she asked.

"I answer to the _King_ of Camelot, not the healer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Gwaine brushed past her and headed up to the council chamber. Everything Marian said was right, and that made Gwaine feel all the more guilty. But it was his duty to protect the king, from friend or foe alike. Though he was following orders, it didn't make her words sting any less.

000

That night, Merlin went down to the dungeon to bring Tyr some supper. The stablehand admitted to Merlin that he did see something in the stable the night before the attack. In fact, he saw who had sabotaged the king's saddle, but they had threatened the life of his mother if he told anyone. With this news, Merlin went straight to the king with this information, hoping that Tyr would be released.

Unfortunately for the stablehand, Gwen was also in the room when Merlin told Arthur about the threats. The queen, having been bewitched by Morgana at the Dark Tower, was the one trying to assassinate the king. Tyr had seen her in the stable tampering with Arthur's saddle, and she had told him that she would kill his mother if he told anyone. Fearing for his mother's life, Tyr kept quiet, willing to sacrifice his own life to save his mother.

After Arthur had gone to sleep, Gwen snuck down to the dungeon to confront the young stablehand. Sadly, Tyr was found dead in his cell the next morning, no one any the wiser to Gwen and Morgana's plot.

000

With the threat still on the loose, Arthur increased the security around the city. Gwaine was on patrol in the forest by the castle when he spotted two figures in the woods. He chased them, winding through the brush until he was pulled from his horse and slammed to the ground. When he regained consciousness, the rest of his patrol found him and brought him up to the castle. He sat at the table in the royal chambers, debriefing the king as Gaius examined his injured arm.

Merlin stood beside the king, listening as Gwaine told them what had happened. Marian stood beside Gaius, handing him supplies as needed, and watching the knight silently.

"No broken bones, I'm glad to say," Gaius said as he finished feeling the bones in Gwaine's arm.

"Anything else you remember?" Arthur asked his knight.

"Nothing. One minute I was pursuing them through the trees. The next, I was flat on the ground," Gwaine said as he stretched his arm and winced at the pain.

"You're sure it was sorcery?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine nodded. "Without a doubt. Powerful, too."

"Morgana?" Merlin asked him, leaning in closer.

Gwaine looked thoughtful. "It's possible. But why was she there?"

"Maybe she was meeting someone," Merlin shrugged.

"Why would she come so close to the citadel?" Arthur asked, shaking his head.

"Maybe she had to. Maybe whoever she was meeting was here in Camelot," Merlin theorized.

Gwaine glanced at Gaius and then up at Marian. He turned away when their eyes met.

"Well, until we have more to go on, this is idle speculation," Arthur said. "Gaius, Merlin, see what you can find in the woods. Perhaps there's something we overlooked."

"I'll go with them," Gwaine offered as he started to stand.

Gaius put a hand on his arm to stop him. "You'll do no such thing. You'll rest, Gwaine. Physician's orders."

"I'll go," Marian offered.

"No," Gwaine said shortly, looking up at Marian's outraged face. "It's too dangerous. You should stay in the citadel."

Arthur looked in amusement between Marian and Gwaine as they stared each other down. He knew from experience that it was useless to argue with the healer, she'd just go where she wanted anyway. The king was surprised when Marian didn't argue. Instead, she glared at the knight and then turned to clean up and repack Gaius's medicine bag.

"He's right, Marian," Gaius said softly. "You stay here in case anyone needs you."

Hot, angry tears fell down Marian's cheeks as she turned from the men. Once again, Gwaine was trying to control her. She didn't see how Gaius and Merlin would be any safer without her there. No, he was just trying to push her away and punish her for rejecting him. She wiped at her eyes and continued to put the bottles and bandages away.

Gaius and Arthur left as Merlin went to the other side of the table and sat down next to Gwaine.

"I don't think this is over," he said to the knight.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked, surprised.

"Well, whoever's responsible for the attack on Arthur's life, what's to stop them from trying again?"

Gwaine smiled and shook his head. "They haven't a chance, the citadel's on full alert. Every entrance, every exit is being watched. Trust me, Arthur's safe as long as he remains in Camelot."

"That's just it. What if he's not safe here? What if Camelot's the most dangerous place that he could be?" Merlin asked, not expecting an answer. "Who could have access to the stables? Who could have known the layout of the cells? Who knew that Tyr would do anything to protect his mother?" He looked pointedly at Gwaine. "You need to stay close to Arthur and do whatever you can to protect him."

Gwaine nodded. "You have my word on it, Merlin," he promised.

Merlin got up and left the room, leaving Gwaine and Marian alone. She finished packing everything in the medicine bag but pulled out a tincture. Walking over to the other side of the table, she grabbed the water jug and poured water into a cup. Gwaine watched her closely as she put a few drops of the tincture into the water and walked back over to him.

She slammed the cup down in front of the knight, splashing a little water onto the table. "That'll help with any pain," she bit out.

"Marian…" Gwaine sighed, fully aware that he had angered her.

Marian wouldn't look at him, instead turning her back on him. She wiped her eyes again and sniffed. She drew a shaky breath and turned to face him. Plastering an obviously fake smile on her face, she pointed to the cup. "It's not poison. It's just a willow bark tincture I made. It's double-strength, so it needed to be diluted."

Gwaine drank the water, feeling relief almost instantly. "Thank you," he said softly, setting the cup back down.

She gathered the tincture and placed it back into the bag. As she picked the bag up and headed to the door, Gwaine jumped from his seat and caught her by the arm.

"I'm just concerned for you, you know. Morgana is out there. I don't want you to get hurt," he admitted.

In any other circumstance, Marian might have been flattered that he worried about her. But at the moment, she was furious at being stifled.

"Do you remember when we traveled to Mercia together? When Sir Gromer wanted to take me as his wife?" she asked him.

Gwaine nodded, letting go of her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did you tell him that was most important to me?"

Gwaine looked away. He knew where she was going with this. "Sovereignty," he mumbled.

"Sovereignty," she repeated flatly.

"Marian, I'm not trying to make your decisions for you. I'm trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I got pretty good at it before you came to Camelot," she retorted.

"Really?" he laughed bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kidnapped by a jester ring a bell?"

Marian stood there, mouth agape.

"Captured by Morgana and tortured? Twice?" he continued, unaware of the tears forming in her eyes as he mentioned some of her more vulnerable moments.

"That's low, Gwaine."

"Stabbed at the Dark Tower and nearly dying?"

She slapped him across the face. Gwaine rubbed his sore cheek and glared at her.

"How dare you!" she hissed at him. "You've no idea what I've been through! How many times I've saved your fucking life! What coming here cost me! What loving _you_ cost me!" Fresh angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're just like every other man in this time! Women are objects for you to own and control! Well, I've got news for you, Gwaine. No man will ever own me!" She turned back to the door and opened it. "Ever!" she yelled from the corridor.

He sighed and leaned back against the table as she stormed down the corridor. All he had wanted to do was keep her safe.

000

That night Merlin found the king unconscious at his table in the royal chambers. Arthur was pale, and his lips were a ghostly white. Merlin called for the guards to move the king to his bed and went to fetch Gaius and Marian. Upon hearing that the king was ill, the queen and the knights followed. Gaius sat down on the bed next to Arthur and examined him.

Arthur was sweaty, though his skin was cold, and his face was drawn. He looked like death.

"All the evidence suggests that the king has been poisoned," Gaius said to the room.

"You're certain, Gaius?" Gwen asked him.

"Quite certain," he replied. He pointed to Arthur's face. "The sweating, the corruption of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear. They all point to the use of henbane."

"Is there no hope?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking. Marian startled at the tone in the queen's voice. She didn't sound sincere but almost giddy.

"The poison is a deadly one, my lady," Gaius said, shaking his head. "There may be a way to arrest its course, but I cannot guarantee it."

Marian looked over to Merlin beside her, guessing at his thoughts. Gwen did this, she was sure of it. She had been acting strange ever since Morgana had kidnapped her. Going on secret errands and avoiding her friends. Gwen was the only other person besides Merlin who would have had the chance to hurt Arthur, and Marian knew for a fact that Merlin wouldn't… couldn't hurt the king.

"One thing I know for certain," Gwen said, looking down at Arthur. "That whoever did this lives among us. Whoever did this has betrayed us all." She turned briefly to look at the knights behind her. "Someone who is free to roam the citadel as they please," her voice was high and sounded fake to Marian's ears. "Someone who has access to the king's stables, the king's prison, even the king's food." She gave a small whimper for effect. "There is only one I know of…" she trailed off as she turned around to face the young healers. "Merlin!" The queen furrowed her brow and frowned.

Sir Leon hesitated before giving the order to arrest Merlin. "Are you sure, my lady?" he asked softly.

Gwen nodded, her eyes swimming with fake tears.

Marian was in shock. She didn't move as Sir Elyan and Sir Mordred went to Merlin's side, grabbing his arms. She stared forward, not looking at anything as they took Merlin away. This was worse than she could imagine. If the queen turned on Merlin, then there was no chance. The knights were his friend, but first and foremost, they were loyal to the king and queen.

Gwaine approached her cautiously, his eyes wide in shock. When he reached out to touch her arm, she stared at him, unblinking, angry tears falling fast.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Percival came over to fetch him. The knights were still on duty and needed to keep watch for the assassin. Gwaine begrudgingly left Marian in the royal chamber and went with the other knights.

After everyone left, Marian turned to Gaius. "Gaius, keep watch. I'll heal the king," she said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

"You'll do no such thing!" Gaius yelled at her. Marian stared at him in confusion. "The effort will kill you!"

"So? Gaius, it's _the king_!"

"Absolutely not! You gave me your word after the Dark Tower that you'd never try that again!" Gaius yelled indignantly. Though he admired her selfless bravery, he wasn't about to let her kill herself if there was another way.

"Arthur will die if I don't!"

"Marian, we must find another way. I will not let you sacrifice your life," he said as he stood and began to push her from the room. "We will find a way to help Merlin escape. Only his magic will cure the king. Yours is too dangerous."

"Only to me," she scoffed.

"Exactly. Now go to my chambers and get the potion Merlin uses to reverse the aging spell. I have an idea," Gaius ordered her.

Cross, Marian turned and headed down to the physician's chambers. She was irritated that Gaius wouldn't let her help the king, but she supposed he did have a point. If she took the poison from Arthur's body, who's to say she would even survive. But then again, it was the king's life they were talking about, and Arthur was more important than she was.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran face-first into someone as she rounded a corner.

Gwaine reached out and grabbed her arms to keep her upright. "You alright?" he asked as he steadied her.

"Gwaine," she said timidly. Her feelings were still sore from their argument earlier that day, but she needed to tell him about Gwen. He was the only knight who would take her suspicions seriously. "Do you have a moment?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Gwaine was on his way to look for the assassin, but smiled and nodded for her to continue, feeling guilty about how they had argued earlier.

"I think I know who poisoned Arthur," she said in a low voice.

Gwaine's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.

"Has Gwen seemed herself lately? Since the Dark Tower?" she asked.

Gwaine was sure he didn't hear her correctly. Surely she wasn't accusing the queen? "I'm sorry?"

"She's had access to all of the same places as Merlin. She had access to Arthur's food. She's been acting weird and distant. I think she was enchanted, Gwaine. I… I think Gwen is trying to kill Arthur."

"You can't go accusing the queen, Marian."

"Just open your eyes! Please, I came to you as a friend, hoping you'd listen to me. Surely you've noticed her strange behavior too?"

Gwaine's face became grave. Marian was flirting with treason. As much as it would hurt, he needed to get it through to her that she was on a dangerous path. Hurt feelings would be nothing compared to execution for treason.

"Marian, to you, I am nothing but a Knight of Camelot," he said coldly. "What you speak of is treason. Do not speak it again, or I will have to act."

He watched as her eyes widened with hurt. "You once said I meant more to you than anything. Even the king. I guess that was a lie, then," she said, her lip trembling. She pushed past him, knocking his shoulder with hers, and ran toward the physician's chambers.

Gwaine sighed as he watched her go. He wondered if they would ever get along again.

000

Marian had retrieved the potion Gaius asked for and helped the physician sneak it down to Merlin in the dungeon, hoping the warlock would understand. Merlin could disguise himself as an old man and escape long enough to save Arthur, returning before anyone even noticed he was gone. Gaius made his way back up to the royal chamber, but Marian decided she needed some fresh air to calm down.

Her latest disagreement with Gwaine had stung more than she cared to admit. She understood that he was duty-bound to arrest anyone committing treason, but surely he knew her better than that. And to say that he was only a knight to her as if the past five years of friendship meant nothing, broke her heart.

She walked out to the stone courtyard and looked up at the night sky, breathing in the cold night air. The Moon wasn't out, but the stars were glorious. Just as she was starting to relax, Gwaine, Mordred, and several guards burst out into the courtyard. Gwaine ran down the palace steps as Mordred ordered the guards to sound the alarm. There was an intruder in the citadel.

Marian grinned, knowing that it had to be Merlin. The bells chimed, and the knights and guards ran around in a panic. Marian started walking across the courtyard when she felt strong hands grab her arm and turn her roughly.

"Do you not hear the alarm bells, woman? Get inside!" Gwaine yelled at her.

He pulled her with him as he ran back up the steps and inside. He didn't let go when they reached the main corridor; instead, he led her up the stairs and toward the royal chambers. He looked back at her, his face infuriated.

"Gwaine, you're hurting me!" she called out to him as he dragged her behind him.

His grip loosened slightly, but not enough to let her escape. He suddenly stopped and backed her into a wall.

"You are entirely too reckless, Marian! What were you thinking?" he asked, gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Marian knew she was in no danger, that it was only Merlin, but Gwaine did not. She had frightened him with her indifference. Sovereignty be damned, he was going to make sure she stayed safe, whether she liked it or not. "You must be careful! There are assassins out!"

Marian couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Gwaine asked, enraged. The muscles in his face twitched as he clenched his jaw. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Who the fuck would want to kill _me_?" she asked, still laughing. "I'm nothing, remember?" Marian quickly sobered, and her eyes flashed as she spoke. "Besides, why the hell should you even care what happens to me? To me, you're nothing but a Knight of Camelot."

Gwaine's nostrils flared as he glared at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the rest of the way to the royal chamber. His words had hurt her, he knew, but damn how it had hurt when she had thrown them back at him.

When they reached the door, he opened it and shoved her inside, finally letting her hand go. Startled by their entrance, Gwen quickly walked over to them.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine asked the queen.

"Yes," Gwen replied, confused.

"You haven't seen anything? Heard anything?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Why?"

"There's an intruder within our walls," Gwaine said, looking between the queen and Gaius.

"Here? In the citadel?" Gwen asked in disbelief. She knew of no plans to attack. Maybe this intruder wasn't one of Morgana's men.

Gwaine nodded. "Yes, my lady. We last saw them in the main square, then we lost sight of them," he said, looking at Marian. His nostrils flared again, and he frowned.

"My lady, you may be in danger," Gaius said. It was the perfect opportunity to get the queen away from Arthur. "Gwaine will take you to the guest chambers. He'll ensure no harm comes to you there."

"Why would anyone wish me harm?" she asked, laughing with the same indifference Marian had shown earlier.

"You're to be our leader, Gwen. You are Camelot's future. Do you imagine our enemies don't want you dead?" Gaius reasoned with her.

"I can't leave Arthur, not now," she protested, faking concern.

Gaius went up to her. "Gwen, I promise, if there is any change. I'll fetch you at once," he said calmly, urging her to go.

"Gaius is right," Gwaine said, beckoning the queen. "Come, my lady. You're not safe here." He turned to leave. Before he was out of the door, he turned back to Marian and pointed his finger at her. "Stay here with Gaius. Understood?" he ordered.

Marian childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Gwaine rolled his eyes at her and left.

"How on Earth did you get in here?" Gaius asked the curtains.

Marian's brow knitted at his odd behavior until Merlin peaked out from behind the cloth.

"Don't even ask," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He walked over to the bed and looked at the king. "How is he?"

"His heart is nearly stopped. I fear he's close to death," Gaius replied.

Merlin leaned over to Arthur and laid his hand on the king's chest.

"The sickness is so deep in him," he told them somberly. "I don't know if I have the power to bring him back."

"I can—"

"No, Marian," Gaius interrupted her. "You can do this, Merlin."

Merlin wiped his face and took a deep, calming breath. He placed both of his hands on Arthur's chest and began.

"Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!" he bellowed, his voice deep and his eyes glowing.

He backed away and waited for Gaius to check. The physician felt Arthur's neck for a pulse and turned to look at Merlin, his face a picture of grief. Merlin and Marian both inhaled sharply, tears stinging their eyes. It had been too late. Merlin covered his mouth with one hand and pulled Marian to his side with the other.

Suddenly, the king's mouth moved, and his nose twitched.

"Gaius," Arthur mumbled as he turned to his side.

Merlin laughed through his tears as Marian gasped in shock. Gaius checked Arthur's vitals and turned back to them with a wide grin. The healers cried out in celebration, relieved that Arthur lived. Merlin embraced Marian, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Well done, Merlin!" the physician cried out as he hugged the young warlock. "Well done." Gaius smiled and looked back at the king. He was proud of his charge. Merlin was becoming even more powerful than Gaius had thought capable.

When he turned back to Merlin, his expression changed to one of concern. "You'd better get back to the cells before you're missed!"

Merlin's smile dropped. "There are guards on every floor and every stairwell. How can I get back down there?"

"Well, the same way you came up, obviously."

"Obviously," Merlin lamented, looking at the stones he had climbed to reach the window. He climbed back out of the window and down the wall, heading back to his cell.

The next morning, Gaius and Gwaine went down to the dungeon to release him. As Merlin went to see the king, Gwaine went to the physician's chambers to apologize to Marian. When he arrived, he saw that the room was empty. It was unlike Marian to be absent from work. Concerned, he went to her chamber and knocked timidly.

"Come in," she said, barely above a whisper.

When he opened the door, he saw Marian still in her nightdress, sitting on the windowsill and watching the courtyard below.

"What do you want, _Sir Gwaine_?" she asked, all traces of friendliness gone.

Gwaine closed his eyes and sighed. He had deserved that. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said.

"What for? You were just doing your duty to your king and queen," she replied coldly. "It's not like you hurt a friend, right?"

"Marian, it's not like that."

"Like what?" she asked as she jumped down from the sill and approached him. "It's not like we were ever really friends? Is that what you were going to say?" She got in his face and pointed her finger at his chest. "Because I've got news for you, bub, you were my best friend. You were the one person I could trust, and you threatened to turn me in for treason."

Gwaine flinched. It had been a bad move on his part. He knew he should have listened, and he had obviously hurt her with his callous remarks. Gwaine had no clue how to fix it or if their friendship could even be salvaged.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've been summoned to the council chamber and need to dress," she said as she motioned to the door.

"Marian, please. Let me make amends," he pleaded with her. He didn't think he could live, knowing he hurt her so deeply.

"Why? You want me to stay away from you, but you want to make amends for wounding what little there is left of my heart?" She crossed her arms. "Please, Sir Gwaine, tell me what I should do to make _you _happy."

His nostrils flared as his frustration grew. In all honesty, he was more cross with his own behavior than hers, but his temper wouldn't be reined in. "Fine. If that's how you want to leave things, then fine," he bit out. Gwaine turned and left her chamber, slamming the door behind him.

Hot, angry tears streamed down Marian's face as she dressed. She didn't think anything could repair their friendship.

000

When Marian reached the council chamber, the council members and knights stood to the side. A baleful looking man was standing before the throne, wringing his hands as he waited. She took her place next to Gaius and waited for the king to come in. When she looked up, she saw Gwaine standing across the chamber from her, staring in her direction. She refused to meet his eye and looked anywhere but at him.

Gaius noticed her strange behavior. "You alright, Marian?" he asked quietly.

"Perfectly well, Gaius. Thank you," she responded.

Gaius raised his eyebrows at her short answer. He wasn't born yesterday, he could feel the tension between her and Gwaine. He was about to mention it when the door opened, and the king and queen came in, followed by Merlin.

When he reached the throne, Arthur turned and took a couple of small vials from his pocket.

"The queen found these vials in my chambers," he said, holding the vials up for everyone to see. "They bear, as you can see, a distinctive mark. Thanks to her tireless effort, she has been able to trace them."

Merlin started. There hadn't been any vials in the royal chambers the day before. He suspected Gwen had put them there. Like Marian, he believed that Gwen was the culprit.

Arthur walked up to the man before him and showed the vials to him. "This is your mark, is it not?"

"It is my mark, yes," the man said nervously.

"And what does this vial contain?" the king asked, showing the man one of the vials.

"It… it's valerian, sire."

Arthur looked around the room, making sure everyone could hear him. "What does it do?"

"It renders the subject unconscious."

"This one?" Arthur asked, holding up the other vial.

The man gulped. "Henbane. It's poison, my lord."

"A lethal poison. And it is only thanks to the great skill of my physician that I am still alive."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I… I supplied it," the man sputtered. "I must confess. But I did not know that it was intended for you. In truth, I was… erm… was too afraid to ask."

The king gave the man a hard look. "Too afraid to ask who?"

"She who procured it."

"And did you recognize this woman?" Arthur asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, I cannot say for certain, but I believed it to be Morgana Pendragon," the man admitted. Gasps rang out in the chamber, and Arthur nodded to his guards to take the man away. It was as he feared. Morgana had found a way to get into the castle. Whether it was actually her or her agent, the king couldn't guess.

He walked back to the throne and took Gwen's hand, leading her to the middle of the chamber. "Because of the queen's diligence, the truth has been uncovered. Each and every one of us owes her a great debt. Long live the queen!"

The council members and the knights joined in unison, "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

As they continued their chant, Gwen spun around slowly, grinning smugly and enjoying the praise.

Gwaine looked up at Marian as he continued to chant with the rest. She was silent, staring at Gwen as the queen turned. She looked anxious, her eyes wide and her mouth set in a tight line. He would have thought she would rejoice that her friend had found the assassin and that Merlin had been set free. Instead, she looked troubled. He wondered if there had been any truth in her accusations the day before. Was the queen trying to kill her husband?

000

Several weeks later, Gwen awoke in the middle of the night to sneak out of the castle and meet with Morgana. Nearly caught by Percival, she convinced him that she merely liked to walk around the lower town to remember her past. Once Percival and his patrol were out of sight, Gwen continued her way down to the Darkling Woods to meet with the witch.

Unbeknownst to the queen, Merlin and Arthur had been alerted and were following her. Seeing his wife conspire with his mortal enemy nearly undid the king. He was calmed only by Merlin, who had promised that they would find a way to lift the enchantment that was holding the queen prisoner.

After a trip to visit a malicious magical creature called the Dochraid for help, Merlin told Gaius that they would need to take Gwen to the Cauldron of Arianrhod to summon the Triple Goddess. Only the waters of the Cauldron would free the queen from Morgana's spell.

It would take them several days to get there, so Gaius and Marian concocted a belladonna tincture to knock the queen out and keep her unconscious during their journey.

Merlin convinced the king that his plan was sound, and they left the next morning. Merlin forbade Marian from coming, saying that she would only get in the way. In truth, after she nearly died at the Dark Tower, he had been leery of her going on any of his adventures. Almost losing her scared him so much that he'd rather her be angry with him for not letting her go than if she went and was injured or worse. He didn't have any time to explain this to her, so he hoped she would understand after he returned.

000

It was evening, suppertime, to be exact. And it was Marian's birthday. In the past, Merlin, Gwaine, and the other knights had taken her to the Rising Sun Tavern to celebrate. This year, however, there was no such celebration. Merlin had gone to the Cauldron of Arianrhod with Arthur and had been gone several days already. Though she had wished he would be back in time, he was still gone, and she was alone.

And then there was Gwaine. After the Dark Tower incident, he had asked her to stay away. They, or rather she had decided that they could be nothing more than friends, and in his heartbreak, Gwaine told her that he couldn't be around her anymore. Marian promised she would stay away from him, and unfortunately, that meant that she had to see less of the other knights as well. Besides, with the arguments they had been having lately, she didn't think Gwaine would want to be around her anyway.

Gaius had asked her if she had plans for the evening, knowing that it was her birthday and that Merlin wasn't around. Birthdays were tough for her since it was the anniversary of her young brother's death. Gaius knew this and would have made her a special dinner, just a little something to take the sting out of missing her friends, but Marian had lied to him. Not wanting him to go to any trouble, and to save herself the embarrassment of telling him that she and Gwaine were no longer friends, Marian told him that she would have her supper with the knights in the tavern.

So, Marian was hiding in her chamber, alone and depressed. She sat on the windowsill, looking out at the night sky. It was overcast that evening, so even the comfort of the Moon and stars were hidden from her. She picked at the plate of food she had nicked from the kitchen, remembering birthdays past.

_A year ago to the day, Marian sat in the tavern, accompanied by Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan. As in previous years, they gathered around a long table in the middle of the room, drinking ale and singing songs. She had taught them one of her favorite drinking songs _Beer, Beer, Beer_. The lyrics were easy to remember, and by the second verse, the entire tavern joined in the chorus._

_After several rounds of ale and even more renditions of _Beer, Beer, Beer_, Marian decided that it was time to retire for the night. She'd had a wonderful time with her friends, but she didn't want to get so drunk that she couldn't remember the evening the next day. Merlin wanted to stay and learn the dice game from Elyan, so Gwaine had quickly volunteered to walk back to the citadel with her._

"_Happy birthday, Marian!" Leon said while clapping her on the back. "I've had a great time!"_

"_Yeah, it's been fun!" Elyan agreed, hugging her._

"_Oof! Percival!" Marian exclaimed as she was lifted from the ground and spun in a circle._

"_Happy birthday, little healer!" the large knight laughed._

_After he set her back on her feet, Merlin came up to her and embraced her. "You've had fun, yeah?" he asked._

"_Oh yes, thank you, Merlin! As always, it's been a blast!" She leaned in close to his ear and whispered a little too loudly. "Don't let Elyan take all your money at dice, though." _

_Merlin laughed with her. "Not a chance," he said, winking._

_She and Gwaine bade their goodbyes and left the tavern. He held her hand as they walked through the town and back to the castle._

"_Look at the Moon, Gwaine! She's out in full force tonight!"_

_He looked up at the full moon. It lit the sky almost as well as the Sun. Marian dropped his hand and ran forward, twirling and laughing._

"_Hello, Moon!" she called out drunkenly._

_Gwaine laughed. These were the moments he cherished most, when Marian felt free and happy. And when she paid him more attention than to anyone else._

_She stopped twirling and waited for the knight to catch up. He took her hand again, fingers entwined, and slightly swinging their arms as they continued their walk. As they climbed the palace steps and walked up to her chamber, they sang her drinking song, seeing which one of them could sing the loudest._

_When they reached her chamber, Gwaine opened the door for her and then followed her in. _

"_He might have been an admiral, a sultan, or a king, and to his praises, we shall always sing! And look what he has done for us, he's filled us up with cheer! Our Lord bless Charlie Mops, the man who invented BEER, BEER, BEER! TIDDLY BEER, BEER, BEER!" they bellowed in unison as Gwaine closed the door behind him. _

_Marian laughed breathlessly as she drunkenly stumbled around to find her flint and steel so she could light a small fire in the fireplace. After the fire was lit, she went around the room, lighting candles, hoping that she didn't accidentally burn the place down._

"_Gwaine, this has been the best birthday!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him._

_She wobbled in front of him, reaching out to catch his arm so she wouldn't fall. Her features glowed in the warm candlelight. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. She was entirely too beautiful. She was almost ethereal with her light movements and soft laugh. He reached out and gathered her in his arms, embracing her tightly._

"_I'm glad, beautiful. If anyone deserves it, it's you," he said, kissing the top of her head._

_She sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around his torso, returning his embrace._

"_I don't want this night to ever end. In all my days to come, I'll remember that _this_ was when I was happiest," she told him. _

"_Me too, love. Me too," he said, smiling. "Oh! I've almost forgotten. I have a present for you!"_

_Marian pulled back, stepping out of his arms. "But Gwaine, the tavern was plenty! You didn't have to do anything else!" she protested. _

_With his hand in his pocket, Gwaine raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, if you don't want it…" he teased as he pretended to put the gift back._

_She quickly retracted her previous statement. "No! No, I do, I just…" She scrunched up her face. "You know, I think I'm a little drunk."_

_Gwaine snickered at her. "If you insist, then I guess you can have it," he said, pulling a small cloth from his jacket pocket. He placed the bundle in her hands and stepped back so he could see her face as she opened it._

_Marian opened the bundle and gasped. In the cloth, there was a silver necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a Celtic knot, with a beautiful clear emerald set in the middle. Her mouth fell open in surprise. It was too much, too expensive for her._

"_Gwaine…" she said breathlessly. "I… I don't know what to say…"_

_He looked at her with worry on his face. "Do you like it?" he asked, afraid that he might have picked out the wrong thing._

"_Gwaine, I love it! It's beautiful!" Truth be told, she would have loved anything that _he_ had given her._

_He smiled brightly at her and reached out to touch her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you, Marian," he said lovingly. _

_He led her over to the small mirror that hung on her wall and turned her toward it. She watched her reflection as he gathered her loose hair, holding it in a large pile above the nape of her neck, and pulled her hand up to hold it. Gwaine picked up the necklace and brought it in front of her, the pendant resting just above her cleavage and the chain threading around her neck. He clasped it at the back, his fingers lingering on her cool skin._

_Marian dropped her hair and gingerly fingered the pendant, smiling at him in the mirror. It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received in her life. It made her feel comely and exquisite. It made her feel loved._

_Gwaine kissed the side of her head, and then bent lower, placing a light kiss on the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder._

"_It matches your eyes," he said, nodding at her. "My fair healer with the emerald eyes. My Marian." Gwaine's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he'd said. "You know, beautiful, I think I'm a little bit drunk too!" he laughed._

_She laughed with him, blushing at his words. _

"_Oh!" Marian jumped suddenly. "I have something for you as well!"_

_She rushed over to her chest of drawers and dug into the top drawer. Pulling a long object covered in cloth out, she turned and handed it to him, smiling cheekily at him as he opened it._

_Gwaine looked at the gift and then back up to her. "Marian… how?" he asked in disbelief. _

_In the cloth was the finest dagger he had ever seen. He pulled the weapon from its scabbard and examined it. It was beautifully ornate, the ebony scabbard had a mother-of-pearl inlay in the shape of a dragon. The hilt was covered in deep brown leather strips, suitable for gripping, and the blade was shiny steel and razor-sharp on both sides. Gwaine balanced the blade on the tips of his fingers. It was perfect._

"_You like it?" she asked, biting her lower lip._

"_I do, but you shouldn't have spent your money on this, Marian. Not on me," he said as he turned it over in his hand and gave it a little twirl. A dagger this exquisite would have cost a fortune. _

"_Well, I'd been saving up for a while, and I couldn't pass it up," she said as he continued to study his new weapon. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Gwaine. I wanted to do something special for you to thank you."_

_The knight stopped what he was doing and sheathed the blade. He slipped it into his jacket pocket, walking closer to her. Hooking his finger beneath her chin, he lifted her face toward him, his thumb caressing her skin as he leaned close. _

"_You needn't thank me, beautiful. Your company is its own reward," he said softly._

_Gwaine bent forward and placed his lips on hers. Moving languidly, he kissed her thoroughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist, pulling her against his body. They kissed for several minutes, their tongues gently touching and caressing, tasting each other before pulling back. Still holding her close, he gazed into her green eyes and smiled contentedly, affectionately nuzzling the tip of his nose against her._

"_Happy birthday, Marian."_

Marian's thumb caressed the jewel that was set in the middle of her necklace. She looked down at the Celtic knot and smiled as wistful tears fell freely. _I love you. I'm so sorry. _Sniffing, she laid the necklace down on the windowsill next to her uneaten supper and jumped down to the floor. Changing into her nightdress, she prepared for what she was sure to be a fitful sleep.

000

Gwaine and Elyan pulled guard duty for the night. They walked the corridors, looking and listening for anything out of place. The overcast evening had turned into a stormy night, so the men were extra vigilant. They started down the main corridor leading to the wing of royal bedchambers when a loud clap of thunder roared outside. The wind picked up and blew one of the windows open, extinguishing the torches hanging in the corridor and throwing the knights into darkness.

"I'll go back and get another torch," Elyan offered as Gwaine closed the window, latching it tightly.

As Elyan turned to retrace his steps, lightning flashed, and the knight saw a ghostly figure at the end of the corridor. He froze, holding his breath. Another flash gave him a glimpse of the figure, a woman with fair hair and skin, dressed in white.

"Gwaine…" Elyan called to his fellow knight. "There's someone down there."

Gwaine turned to look down the corridor. Flashes of lightning outside gave the men brief glimpses of the woman as she ambled toward them. Heart beating fast, Gwaine's adrenaline flowed freely when the ghostly figure appeared to have moved closer. He narrowed his eyes to try to get a better look and was startled when he recognized her.

"Marian?" he asked.

The healer didn't acknowledge him; instead, she continued to walk noiselessly to them. She was dressed in a thin nightdress, her feet were bare, and her hair hung loosely. In the light of the storm, she did indeed look like a ghost as she glided down the corridor.

As she stopped in front of the knights, Elyan quickly fetched a lit torch and brought it back to relight that part of the corridor. As they got a better look at her, they saw that Marian's face was wet with tears.

"Marian, are you alright?" Gwaine asked, worried.

She looked at him with unseeing eyes. "Please," she whispered. "You can do what you like with me, just don't harm him."

Gwaine and Elyan looked at each other in confusion. "Harm who?" Gwaine asked.

"Please don't let Gwaine die. I love him," she pleaded. "Let me save him."

Surprised at her words, Gwaine reached out to touch her, but having caught on to what was happening, Elyan stayed his hands.

"Don't!" the other knight commanded. When Gwaine looked at him curiously, he explained. "She's asleep."

Gwaine looked back to Marian in disbelief. Her eyes were open, and she was walking and talking.

"You cannot awaken sleepwalkers, Gwaine. They must wake on their own, or they will die," Elyan said knowingly.

"Bollocks!" Gwaine scoffed.

"No, I've heard many stories of people who died while walking in their sleep. She must be taken back to her bedchamber and allowed to finish her sleep."

"Gwaine, no!" she yelled, startling the knights. Her eyes rolled back and her legs gave way beneath her. Gwaine quickly caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up in his arms.

"Alright, I'll take her. We'll meet back on the next floor?" he suggested. Elyan nodded and left.

He wasn't sure if he believed Elyan's claims, but he guessed anything was possible. Unwilling to take a chance with her life, Gwaine gently carried Marian back down the corridor and to her chamber.

Once inside, he laid her on her bed and tucked her in, careful not to wake her. As he was turning to leave, the windowsill caught his eye. He walked over and saw that there was a plate of untouched food sitting on the sill next to the emerald necklace he had given her for her birthday the previous year.

His brow knitted as he wondered why such a valuable item would be left out next to the window. That was when it hit him. Today was her birthday. Neither Merlin nor Gwen were in Camelot, and as far as he knew, none of the knights were down at the tavern this night.

His heart dropped. He looked at the sleeping woman in her bed. Her eyes were closed, but her face was anything but relaxed. She whimpered slightly, her brow furrowing in her sleep. She quickly turned on her side, pulling her blanket up under her chin.

Marian had spent her birthday alone in her chamber. He knew how important it had been to her to spend the day with friends, how she would otherwise fall into depression and grief over her brother's death. It had been their tradition every year to keep her mind on happier memories.

It was his fault. He had asked her to give him space, and she had agreed. She even went so far as to avoid the other knights, her friends. It was with a quiet resignation that she did as he had asked.

Gwaine went to her bedside and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Though they weren't speaking, he would have to find some way to make it up to her. Despite their recent rows, he still loved her deeply.

000

Marian awoke late in the morning. She turned on her side and was surprised by a small bouquet of wildflowers sitting in a cup on the table next to her bed. With no indication of who left them there, she sat up, confused by their presence.

She quickly dressed and headed to the physician's chambers. She had broken off a couple of the blossoms from her bouquet and tucked them into her hair.

"Gaius," she said as she entered the room. "Did you leave me flowers last night?"

The older man looked up from his potion and shook his head. "I did not," he answered.

"Maybe it was Merlin?" she asked.

"No, Merlin has yet to return with the king."

"Oh," she said. There was only one other person who would know that the wildflowers at the edge of the forest were her favorite.

"It… It must have been Gwaine, then."

"You don't know?" Gaius asked her.

"I was asleep. Strange, don't you think?"

"I should think it wouldn't be a mystery, Marian. You and Gwaine love each other," Gaius said. He didn't understand why she thought Gwaine leaving her flowers for her birthday was strange. Regardless of any arguments they'd had, the knight was clearly in love with her.

Marian's face fell. She hadn't told him that they were no longer on speaking terms. When she hastily looked away, Gaius set his work down and approached her.

"What is it, dear girl?"

Marian sat heavily on the bench and told the physician everything.

000

Gwaine was having trouble sleeping during the day. He wasn't used to overnight guard duty, so he headed to see Gaius for a sleeping draft. As he approached the physician's chambers, he heard voices inside. When he heard his name spoken, he stood outside the door to listen.

"Surely you don't think Gwaine would wish you unhappy?" he heard Gaius ask.

"No, of course not," Marian said. "But it's the least I deserve. I broke his heart and, in turn, broke my own. This pain is of my own making, and I deserve it."

"No one deserves heartbreak, Marian. Besides, you may one day fall in love again."

"No, I won't, Gaius. In all of my years, he's the only one I've ever… If I was to live the rest of my life with anyone, it would have been him. Even if I go back home, I'd be alone until I die. I… I love him, Gaius. Gwaine is the only one for me and I ruined everything," Marian said wretchedly. "I wish I'd never come to Camelot!" she exclaimed as she rested her brow on the tabletop and covered her head with her arms.

Gwaine felt a pang in his heart. It felt as if it was shattering all over again. Once again, she confirmed that she loved him, but couldn't be with him. He just didn't understand why.

"So, you believe the flowers are from Gwaine?" Gaius asked, patting her back soothingly.

"I do. No one else would know the way to mend the ache in my heart. I just wish I could thank him, but it's too painful for him. I promised that I'd stay away from him." She looked at the physician sheepishly. "Plus, we've been fighting. A lot. I doubt he'd even want to see me," she admitted.

Gwaine sighed. He couldn't see a way to fix things between them. He missed her terribly, but it was too hard being around her.

"Gwaine? You alright?" Merlin asked from behind the knight, startling him. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Gaius and Marian stopped talking when they heard Merlin. The knight and the warlock stepped into the chamber, Gwaine looking guilty. Marian's eyes went wide as she reddened. How long had Gwaine been outside of the door? How much had he heard? By the way he avoided looking at her, she guessed that he had heard everything.

"Merlin, good to have you back," Gaius said calmly as they came in. "Gwaine, what can I do for you?"

Gwaine glanced over to Marian briefly. When their eyes met, she looked away quickly.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood. "I'm needed… I have to… herbs."

Gwaine watched her downheartedly as she fled. He saw the flowers he had given her in her hair and closed his eyes, sighing. "I need something to help me sleep…"

000

Gwen came back from the Cauldron of Arianrhod with her mind and spirit released from Morgana's spell. The first thing she did was seek out those she hurt most to apologize. The first person she found was Tyr Seward's mother. Though she was still grieving her son, Gelda Seward was gracious enough to welcome the queen into her humble home. Gwen cried with the older woman, explaining what had happened, but never excusing it. Gelda hugged the queen, forgiving her for her part in Tyr's death.

Next, Gwen went to Marian's chamber to find the woman eating her supper alone. Thankful that the queen was no longer enchanted, Marian embraced her friend tightly.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did, Marian," Gwen said as she pulled back.

"Gwen, it wasn't you. It wasn't your fault," Marian told her, gesturing for the queen to sit on the bed.

"No," Gwen said as she sat next to the healer. "I tried to leave you for dead after the Dark Tower. I lied to get Arthur and the knights to abandon you. I'm just thankful it didn't work," she said, smiling sadly.

"It's okay, Gwen," Marian said, smiling back at her. She placed her hand on Gwen's and squeezed consolingly.

"And I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving my brother," Gwen said, her tone more upbeat.

"You don't need to thank me. I care for Elyan as much as I care for you. For all the knights."

"And Gwaine?" Gwen asked, knowing the conflicted feelings her friend had for the roguish knight.

"That's… complicated," Marian said, looking away.

"Does he know?"

"That I love him? Yes."

"No," Gwen chuckled. "About your magic?"

"No, he doesn't," Marian sniffed. "That's why I can't be with him. He can't know, Gwen. No one can."

"Your secret is safe," Gwen assured the healer. "But might I advise that you confide in him? Gwaine loves you deeply, Marian. He will understand."

"There's more to it than just that, though," Marian hesitated. She figured if she could trust her friend with one secret, she could trust her with another. "I… Gwen, what I'm about to tell you, only Gaius and Merlin know. You're not going to believe me, but you have to trust me."

"I trust you, Marian. You're my dearest friend," Gwen said, urging her to continue.

"I didn't come to Camelot on a boat. I was brought here against my will by magic. By Nimueh."

Gwen was surprised. She'd heard that name before, many years ago. "The sorceress?"

Marian nodded. "And the spell that brought me here isn't permanent. It can reverse without warning, not that I even want it to. I want to stay here, but someday I'll be pulled back home, and home is so, so far away," she explained.

"I see," Gwen nodded. "So, this is why you won't get close to Gwaine, despite your heart yearning for him?"

"I've already gotten too close, I'm afraid," Marian sighed. "But yes, what if we were together, what if we married and had children? What would he think if the spell reversed and I disappeared? He would never be able to follow me, and I'd be lost to him forever."

"You could warn him of the possibility—"

"No, I can't," Marian interrupted. "I can't resist him, Gwen. He would easily convince me it was worth the risk and that we should be together. No, he should forget about me and move on."

Gwen laughed. "I don't think that will ever happen, Marian. I've never seen a man so devoted."

"I have to try to protect his heart, Gwen. It would hurt him more to be with me if I disappear than if I gave him a clean break."

Gwen nodded. "I understand," she said, smiling softly.

Though she didn't agree with it, she understood what Marian was trying to do. She hoped that someday they could find a way to get around this spell. She wanted to see her friends happy.

000

**Author's Note:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae! _\- I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

**Kindness of Strangers**

Arthur took Gwen out on a picnic the week after she had returned from the Cauldron of Arianrhod. He hadn't been able to find time in their schedules before then, and they desperately needed some time together after the ordeal with Morgana's enchantment. They weren't alone, of course. Merlin followed them with all of the supplies needed. He set up their picnic and then wandered away from them, close enough should Arthur call for him, but far enough away to give them privacy.

While he was looking around, Merlin found a tree that had damaged bark. At first, it looked like where a deer had scraped its antlers, it was rutting season after all. But upon a second look, Merlin noticed burn marks amongst the scratches. Only one thing could have caused that. _Magic._

At the base of the tree was a bronze medallion. Merlin didn't recognize the symbols carved on it, so he put it in his pocket to take it to Gaius later that day.

As soon as he got back, Merlin went to the physician's chambers to seek out Gaius's expertise.

"The workmanship is undeniable," Gaius said as he studied the medallion. "See how the pattern repeats itself? It's from Helva."

"Anything else? A name? A date?" Merlin asked, crouching down next to the physician.

Marian came up behind him and tried to look at the medallion over his shoulder. Merlin moved over, blocking her view. Whether or not it was on purpose, Marian didn't know. She huffed and walked around to Gaius's other side to see it.

"Not that I can see. It's a fine piece," Gaius said, turning it over in his hands. "No one would part with it willingly."

Merlin looked doubtful. The medallion looked as if it had been placed there on purpose. He stood and walked up to his room, grabbing his leather satchel and packing a few of his more magical belongings.

"Merlin, what are you up to?" Gaius asked suspiciously.

"I'm going back to where I found it," Merlin said.

"I doubt the owner will still be there," Gaius reasoned.

"Something terrible happened there, Gaius. Something only the strongest magic could do. I could _feel_ it," Merlin said ominously, walking back down the stairs from his room.

"You're not suggesting that Morgana's within the Camelot's borders?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Don't go, Merlin," the physician tried to dissuade him from going. It was too dangerous if Morgana was involved.

"I'll be fine."

"Take someone with you, at least. If it is Morgana—"

"Then it won't make any difference who I take, will it?" Merlin interrupted as he turned to leave.

"I'll go with you," Marian offered. She hadn't seen much of Merlin lately anyway, so it would be good to catch up. Besides, she felt stir crazy and needed to get out of the citadel.

"No, I'll be quicker alone," Merlin said dismissively before walking out of the door.

Marian huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Merlin had never left her behind before. Usually, he was eager to take her on his adventures, no matter how small.

000

Merlin returned a few short hours later. He had gone back to the area where he had found the medallion and saw a broken carriage abandoned nearby. When he went over to investigate, he found papers ripped and scattered on the ground around the carriage. He brought the papers back to Camelot and to Gaius.

"You shouldn't have gone. It might have been a trap," Gaius said, piecing the papers together.

"Can you decipher it?" Merlin asked, ignoring his concern. He was sitting at one of the tables across the room, reading a book. Marian came over and sat across from him.

"It's in Catha, that's for sure," Gaius said as he pulled his glass over to read the fine print.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked as Marian leaned over to see what book he was reading. He snapped the book shut and placed it on the far side of the table. She glared at him. It was unlike Merlin to be so rude.

"It's been so long since I heard the language, never mind read it," Gaius replied, squinting. "There's part of a signature here." He looked up at Merlin and Marian, his mouth agape.

"What is it?" Merlin asked the physician as he stood and walked over to him, ignoring the hurt look on Marian's face.

"Alator," Gaius said in shock. It had been many years since they had heard from the Catha man. He had been hired years ago by Morgana to kidnap Gaius and torture him until the physician revealed who Emrys was. Upon learning everything he needed, Alator switched his allegiance to Merlin, refusing to give Morgana the information she sought. "That's why Morgana attacked Helva. Alator was the prize she was after," Gaius guessed.

"Why risk so much for one man?"

"There can only be one reason. To have him reveal who Emrys is."

Merlin shook his head. "Alator would never betray me."

"Not willingly, but Morgana will use every power she has to break him, and even Cathas cannot resist forever," Gaius said gravely.

000

The next morning, Merlin had been sent out to collect flowers for the queen. Arthur wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, so he had risen early and requested that Merlin go pick fresh wildflowers at the edge of the forest and then bring a tray of breakfast back up for Gwen.

While he was in the forest, Merlin ran into an older woman with a strange tattoo on her arm. She gave Merlin a warning and told him to meet her at the Old Temple of Erui that night and to come alone.

After he had brought a tray of breakfast to Gwen, Merlin went back to the physician's chambers to tell Gaius about the woman in the forest. He took pencil to paper and drew what he remembered of her tattoo. Handing the paper to Gaius, he chewed nervously on the end of the pencil.

"If it is what I think it is," Gaius said. "This is the mark of the Bendrui."

"Bendrui?" Marian asked from the worktable behind them. She had decided to fold newly acquired bandages and tidy the place up a bit.

"Before the time of the Great Purge, girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood. They would be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the Old Religion," Gaius explained.

"I thought Morgana was the only High Priestess left," Merlin said, confused.

"Many tried, few succeeded. For ordinary gifts were not enough. Only those possessed with exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the Nine. But do not underestimate this woman's abilities. All Bendrui are practiced in potent magic."

"She said Arthur's enemies were closer than I thought. Now, who else could she mean but Mordred?" Merlin asked.

Marian's breath caught in her throat, and her heart dropped to her stomach. She knew that Mordred, newly knighted in Camelot, was a threat to Arthur just from her study of the legends, but she had hoped beyond hope that the legends were wrong. If Merlin was being warned of Mordred already, then it seemed that the end was getting closer than she had previously thought.

"If she meant Mordred, why not say so?" Gaius asked.

"We were interrupted."

"She's drawing you in, Merlin," Gaius warned the young warlock. "It's a trap. She knew your real name. There's only one explanation for that. Alator told Morgana who you really are, and she has sent this woman to lure you to her."

Merlin shook his head. "But I looked into her eyes. She meant no harm."

"You think a sorceress of her power couldn't feign any look she wished?" Gaius asked.

"I was there, Gaius. You were not," Merlin said, standing. He knew he was right.

"You mustn't go to her, Merlin," Gaius pleaded.

"She can help me protect Arthur. Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Don't you understand? If something happened to you, we would all be lost."

"Gaius is right, Merlin. We can't be sure that Morgana didn't get what she wanted from Alator. Who knows who this Bendrui woman is," Marian put in, walking over to him.

"If she can truly help me protect Arthur from Mordred," he started, looking between the two of them, "and I refuse to go, would all not be lost then too?"

"Merlin… It was I who told Alator of your true identity," Gaius reminded him.

"You had no choice."

"But I cannot let that destroy you. If ever you held me in any regard, please, do not do this," Gaius pleaded once again.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Gaius," Merlin said, seeming to have backed down.

Gaius took Merlin's hand in his own. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled at him and, ignoring Marian, left the room.

Gaius stood. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he said to her.

Marian huffed as she sat heavily on the stool beside her. She didn't understand what was happening, but she was tired of being ignored. Ever since they had returned from the Dark Tower, all of the men in her life had either been ignoring or smothering her.

000

Late that night, Merlin snuck out of the castle and went to meet the Bendrui woman at the Old Temple of Erui. Little did he know, after he had spoken to Gaius about her, the physician went to warn the king that there was a sorceress within Camelot's borders, and Arthur sent Mordred to lead a patrol to capture her.

While Merlin was speaking with the Bendrui woman, Finna, she was called, they heard footsteps in the distance. Mordred and the patrol had found them. Merlin and Finna barely escaped the knights, their identities still unknown. Furious, Merlin returned to Camelot, determined to try again the next day.

He was repacking his satchel when he told Gaius what had happened. He hadn't been sure, but he had suspected that it was either Gaius or Marian who had warned Arthur.

"I told Arthur because I was worried about you, Merlin," Gaius said guiltily.

"She was working for Alator, not Morgana," Merlin bit out as he walked around the chambers, collecting supplies he might need. Marian handed him a small stack of bandages and a couple of tinctures. Merlin took them without saying a word and stuffed them in his satchel.

"How was I to know that?" Gaius asked him.

"Because I told you," he said shortly, heading to the door.

"I'm sorry, Merlin I thought it was for the best," Gaius tried to explain.

Agitated, Merlin turned to him. "Now, because of me, her life is in danger."

"No, not you, me. I acted like a foolish old man."

Merlin softened and faced Gaius. "No, never that," he said softly. "I have to go now. I must find out why she risked her life for me."

"Take care, Merlin," Gaius said, resigned, and watched as Merlin left the chambers. Marian ran past him, touching his shoulder as she passed him and followed Merlin out to the corridor.

"Merlin!" she called after him.

Merlin didn't stop but instead sped up slightly. Marian ran faster and finally catching up to him, grabbed his arm.

"Merlin!" she said, turning him around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you're not ignoring me," she said shortly.

"Marian, I have to go. Her life is in danger."

"I know," she told him. "I'm volunteering to go with you. To help you."

"I don't need any help," he said, starting to turn back around and leave.

"Merlin!" she yelled. Softer, she continued, "I can help you. Let me. Please."

He shook his head. "No, you should stay in the citadel. It's too dangerous."

He wasn't about to let her put her life in danger again. Merlin wasn't going to be responsible for her death ever again. Before she could protest, he turned and quickly headed to the stables, never seeing Marian following closely behind him.

000

Merlin stopped at the Old Temple of Erui and dismounted. He searched for any sign of Finna but found none. He walked away from his horse to look around the area for clues. As he was looking at a strange burn mark on one of the surrounding trees, the hair on the back of his neck stood. It felt like he was being watched.

Merlin shook his head and instead concentrated on the mark. It had to be a sign from Finna. His eyes glowed, and he saw in his mind's eye the direction the Bendrui woman had gone. Merlin followed the vision until he happened upon another tree with a similar mark. Once again, his eyes glowed, and he was shown the way.

As he neared the next marker, he heard a small snap of a twig. Merlin slowly reached for his sword and turned quickly, only to be face-to-face with Marian.

"I told you to stay in Camelot!" he yelled.

"I thought you could use the help," Marian said, not backing down.

"This isn't a game, Marian," Merlin gritted between clenched teeth.

"I know that! I—"

She didn't get to finish. Merlin heard the sound of hoofbeats and pulled her over behind a large fallen tree. They stayed quiet until after they heard the horses pass. It was one of the patrols from Camelot.

Merlin stood and glared at Marian. "You need to go back to Camelot!" he hissed at her.

He walked forward, intending to send her on her way when he felt a sword at his shoulder. Merlin turned slowly, ready to face their captors, and saw that it was Percival.

The large knight looked at them both expectantly, eyebrows raised. When they said nothing, he nodded his head behind him, urging them to follow him.

When they caught up to the other knights, Merlin lied and said that they had been looking for herbs.

"Herbs?" Leon asked in disbelief. "You were looking for herbs?"

"Gaius is very particular," Merlin shrugged. "They have to be fresh, or their powers diminish."

"It's not the time or place to be gathering herbs," Percival said, passing them.

"You were grateful enough for them when Gaius cured your palsy," Merlin sassed.

Percival turned red. "It wasn't palsy," he said quietly.

"I was being polite," Merlin laughed, causing the others to chuckle at Percival's expense.

"There's a dangerous sorceress at large, Merlin, plus a bunch of Saxons. This is not the place to be alone," Leon admonished.

"He wasn't alone," Marian said confidently.

She looked between the knights. They all looked disappointed, except for Gwaine. When she met his eyes, his look of disappointment turned to fury. She was taken aback at the fierceness of his anger towards her.

"I'll be fine," Merlin said. He needed to find a way to leave Marian with the knights and continue on his own. "I'll just pack the rest of my herbs and be on my way."

Marian looked at him sharply. She wasn't about to be left out here on her own with the knights. She intended to help Merlin find the Bendrui woman.

"No," Leon shook his head.

"I'll head back," Merlin conceded, though he had no intention of going back to Camelot.

"We can't allow that either," Mordred said, stepping up to him. He felt responsible for the sorceress still being at large. He wasn't going to let his friends walk into danger.

"You're both staying with us until the sorceress is apprehended," Gwaine finally spoke up.

"For your own protection," Elyan added.

Marian opened her mouth to protest, but Merlin spoke first.

"Well, thank you," he said sarcastically. If any of the knights noticed his tone, they didn't show it.

"Now that that's settled, we need to keep going," Leon ordered.

Percival, being the superior tracker, led the knights through the forest. Several times Marian had tripped over a branch or gotten her dress caught on brambles. She hadn't had time to change into something more appropriate before following Merlin, so she was more clumsy than usual.

"We've lost her," Percival said hours later. He had bent down to examine the ground, finding no more tracks.

"Do we split up?" Gwaine asked. "Some of us track back?"

"It's nearly dark," Leon replied. "We'll be sitting targets for the Saxons. We'll start again at first light."

As they made camp for the night, Merlin volunteered to fix their supper, trying to get on the knights' good side. He planned to make his escape that night after everyone else was asleep. He felt guilty for leaving Marian behind, but he was terrified Morgana would find her. He knew she'd be safest in the company of the knights.

The knights, still miffed at the healers, sat around the fire, eating their supper. Mordred, being the youngest and less experienced of them, was also less angry than the others. He knew Marian, and especially Merlin could take care of themselves. If anything, he believed that it was the knights who were safer with Merlin around. Having been raised as a druid, only he, and he suspected Marian, knew of Merlin's magic.

Mordred stood and took a bowl of Merlin's stew over to Marian. She was propped up against a tree far from the others. She couldn't take the furious looks Gwaine was sending her way, so she had isolated herself from the rest.

"I thought you might be hungry," Mordred said with a small smile.

Marian looked up at him and smiled softly, taking the bowl. "Thanks."

He crouched down next to her and spoke so that no one else could hear. "I won't pretend to know what has happened between you and Gwaine, but I do know that he's only worried about your safety," he told her.

"I know," Marian said, looking down at her bowl. "Thank you, Mordred. You've been very kind."

He nodded to her and then stood to go back to his seat by the fire. Marian watched him go thoughtfully. Perhaps everything she knew was wrong. Or maybe she was meant to change it. All she knew was that the Mordred she knew was sweet and kind. She couldn't begin to guess at what happened to him to turn him against the king.

000

Marian awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of the faceless men again. She wasn't sure what the dreams meant, but they were enough to leave her tired and on edge. She sat up and realized that she was the last to wake. Having eaten, the knights were gathering their things and preparing to head out.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" she asked.

They all looked at one another uncomfortably. Searching for the sorceress was difficult enough, but doing so while trying to keep the healer from danger was proving too much. She was clumsy and, at times, too loud. None of them wanted her to be there; instead, they all thought she would have been safer back in Camelot.

When she didn't receive an answer, Marian looked around for Merlin. "Where's Merlin?" she asked when she didn't see him.

"He left," Mordred told her. "I… escorted him back to the bridge earlier."

Marian huffed in dismay. Why hadn't Merlin taken her with him? The knights may believe that Merlin was going back to Camelot, but Marian knew better. He was going to find the Bendrui woman.

"You should have taken Marian with you, Mordred," Gwaine admonished. "She shouldn't be out here."

"Why is everyone trying to be rid of me? Haven't I proven myself time and time again?" she asked them as she stood. She could no longer take the heartbreak. Merlin and the knights were angry with her, and she had been left behind.

"Perhaps, Marian, you should stay where you belong, in the citadel. You're no good out here, and we don't need you tagging along," Gwaine fumed.

He was angry at her for putting herself in danger. And for what? Looking for herbs? It was nothing that couldn't wait. They had argued so many times about her recklessness over the last few weeks. He couldn't take much more. Gwaine turned from her and started toward his horse.

Marian didn't know why she did it. Perhaps the lack of sleep was finally taking its toll. Or maybe it was because the words and actions of her friends hurt more than she cared to admit. But at Gwaine's callous words, she took her boot from the ground in front of her and threw it at the back of his head, hitting her mark. Gwaine stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, seething at the healer.

He marched toward her, bending down to retrieve the offending boot. He was livid. When he reached her, he towered over her, anger etched on his face. He roughly shoved the boot into her hands, pushing her back.

"Woman…" he growled.

Marian defiantly rose up to her full height and stared the knight down. "What's the matter, Gwaine? Can't handle a woman standing up for herself?"

Gwaine seethed as he stared back, his chest heaving. It was taking a great effort to control his temper. Why couldn't she see that she was being reckless and putting them all in danger?

"Enough!" Leon yelled at them. "We must continue our search. Elyan, you take Marian."

Gwaine pushed past her and went to retrieve his horse. Marian sat on the ground and put her boots on, glad that she wouldn't have to endure Gwaine's company while they rode.

000

They had stopped to water the horses. Marian slid down from Elyan's horse easily enough but tripped on her skirt as she went toward the stream.

"Careful," Percival said as he caught her by her arm.

"Thanks, Percival," she said to the large man. "And thank you for actually talking to me."

Marian looked around at the other knights sadly. None of them, not even Elyan while she was riding behind him, would so much as speak to her. It was as Gwaine had said, she wasn't needed. They didn't need her, nor did they want her. Her heart stung at that realization.

Percival leaned down close to her ear and spoke softly. "You should not be here, Marian. It's dangerous."

She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "I've accompanied you on dangerous missions before. Why is this any different?"

"You were nearly killed the last time," Gwaine spoke up as he approached from her other side.

Though his words were soft, his face was not. He wouldn't even look at her. It seemed that the quiet ride had done nothing to temper his anger.

"So, you all have decided that I'm too fragile to be useful? Is that it?" she asked.

Marian fixed Elyan with a stern stare. Only he knew the truth about the Dark Tower. Only he knew that Marian's injuries hadn't been from fighting, but from saving his life with magic.

"You're not useless. But you are safer in the citadel. These are dark times," Elyan put in.

"I'm not some weak damsel!" she countered.

She glared at Gwaine. She was sure that _he_ was the one who was overprotective of her. It had to be Gwaine that convinced the others that she couldn't be counted on. "I'm not a maiden in a tower that needs to be saved, you know!"

"You're a distraction!" Gwaine yelled as he turned to her. "When I should be looking for this sorceress, I'm only watching out for you, worried about you, trying to keep you out of trouble! I can't concentrate when you're near me, Marian! What if something happened to you? What if you were hurt or worse? I can't watch you die again!"

There it was. The truth. Marian backed away slowly. She had never seen Gwaine this angry or this passionate before. Though he had made his disdain for her obvious, he still acted like he cared for her safety. Earlier that week, he had said that they weren't friends anymore, so it was obvious to her that his concern was only out of duty, not affection.

"We can't protect you and do our duties," Leon told her, trying to diffuse the situation. "It would have been better had you never come."

Elyan stepped up beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You should stick to being a healer, Marian. You aren't a knight or a fighter. You should have gone back with Merlin."

"I see," she said dejectedly. "I guess it would've been better if I'd never come to Camelot? Or even existed? I should go back to where I came from, no matter how far away and unreachable it is? Is that what you all want? For me to go away?"

Gwaine gave her a sharp look when she said it. She had once said she was afraid to go back home, and now she was asking if he wanted her to go back.

"No one is saying that, Marian. We're just concerned for you," Percival told her softly.

She didn't know what she would do once they returned to Camelot. What Elyan and the rest didn't know was that Merlin had made it all too clear that he felt the same way they did. It seemed that not only were Merlin and Gaius better off without her, but the knights were as well. Marian clenched her jaw to stave off her tears. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She turned back to Gwaine. "Tell me, Gwaine, would you still feel this way, would you still want me to disappear if you didn't hate me so much?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Gwaine looked at her in shock. He hadn't realized that she thought he hated her. Nothing could be further from the truth. "Marian, I don't—"

The sound of dogs barking in the distance interrupted him. Percival grabbed Marian before Gwaine even had the chance to finish and pulled her to safety. He thought it best to remove her from any danger himself, rather than letting Gwaine get worked up again. He pushed her back against a tree, hiding her.

"Stay here," he ordered her. She nodded in return.

Marian listened as the knights fought, hearing the now-familiar clink of sword hitting sword. The battle seemed to be drawing nearer to her hiding spot and realizing that she was vulnerable and weaponless, Marian quickly darted forward in search of cover that wasn't so close to danger. Each time she thought she had found a new hiding place, she heard dogs and footsteps approach.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist, and another covered her mouth. Marian bit down hard on the fingers until she was released. She heard a muffled cry of pain as she tried to escape. The hands grabbed her harder, covering her mouth to muffle her scream, and pulled her against a hard body.

"Dammit, woman, it's me!" a harsh voice hissed in her ear.

Marian turned her head slightly, and her eyes widened as she saw that it was Gwaine that held her.

He let go of her and gestured toward a fallen tree. She nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side, hiding. They waited as the footfalls passed by. He stretched up to look over the log when suddenly two large Saxon men appeared in front of them.

Gwaine laughed bitterly. "That's just cheating."

Marian tried to get up, but he pushed her back down as he drew his sword and stood to fight the men off.

He quickly killed one of the Saxons, dropping him to the ground with little effort. The other man, however, was nearly three times his size. Gwaine fought him as best he could, moving the battle further away from the log and from Marian.

She rushed over to the dead Saxon and picked up his sword. Having been adamant in her beliefs on violence, she had never killed anyone in her life; instead, she'd rather injure her foe. _Aim to maim_ she had called it. The others had thought her curious but just chalked it up to one of her many quirks. Marian knew that her heart couldn't handle taking another's life. But now it seemed she wouldn't have the luxury of that innocence, it was either kill the Saxon or watch Gwaine die.

The large Saxon knocked Gwaine to the ground, his sword flying out of his hand. As the man towered over him, Gwaine prepared himself for the blow that he was sure was coming. The Saxon raised his sword over his head, ready to stab down into Gwaine's chest when a blade cut through the man's torso from behind. As it disappeared back through him, the Saxon's eyes widened in realization. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Gwaine swiftly rolled to the side as the large man fell forward to the ground, dead.

Gwaine looked up in shock and saw Marian standing there, bloody sword in hand. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and blood was splattered across her face and chest, spotting the top of her dress. Her chest heaved as she tried to draw breath. The rest of the Saxons were quickly vanquished, and Gwaine stood, slowly approaching the catatonic woman.

She dropped her sword and stared at the dead man at her feet.

"I…," she started. "I killed—" she couldn't finish what she was saying as bile rapidly rose up her throat.

Marian clamped her mouth shut and ran off to a tree a few paces away, where she emptied the contents of her stomach. When she finished retching, Gwaine pulled her away from the body and back upstream to the horses.

He reached into his saddlebag and produced a clean cloth and his water bladder. He tried handing her the water to drink, but she just stood there, staring at nothing. He dabbed the cloth with water and began cleaning her face and neck. Gwaine's heart broke for her as he wiped the Saxon's blood from her skin. Killing for the first time was never easy, and he knew the toll it would take on her innocent heart.

When he had finished, Gwaine held her face in his hands, trying to get her to speak, move, do anything other than stare. He noticed how cold her skin was as she began to shiver, her teeth clattering loudly.

"She's going into shock," he said as he jumped into action.

Gwaine pulled his cloak from his horse and wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms with his hands, attempting to warm her skin.

"Come on, sweetheart, say something," he implored softly.

"Gwaine, she needs to go back," Elyan said as he came up beside them. "She needs to see Gaius."

"Right," Leon said as he and Percival walked back to their horses. "We must continue our search. Mordred, you're to escort Marian back to Camelot. Gwaine, you're with Percival. Elyan, you're with me."

Mordred watched Marian cautiously as Gwaine led her over to him. He knew how she and Gwaine felt about one another; it was pretty apparent to any who were around them. But for the past several weeks, they had been at each other's throats. Marian had never really warmed up to the young druid, and he definitely didn't want to risk her ire by getting in the middle of their fight.

He climbed into his saddle and helped Gwaine lift Marian up in front of him. She sat wrapped in Gwaine's cloak, staring ahead at nothing, while Mordred reached around her and grabbed the reins.

"Tell Gaius what happened, will you? I don't think she's going to snap out of it any time soon," Gwaine said to him. He gave Marian one last forlorn look. "Take care of her, Mordred. Please."

"I will see that's she's safe, Gwaine. I promise," Mordred gave the older knight a small smile.

Gwaine nodded once at Mordred and slapped the horse on the rear to send it off.

000

When they reached the citadel, Mordred helped Marian from the horse. She hadn't said a word the whole way back, worrying him. He handed his horse off to the nearest stable lad and led Marian up the palace steps and to the physician's chamber.

Gaius rushed over to them when they came in the door. Marian was pale and wrapped in a knight's cloak. He felt her brow; her skin was cold and clammy.

"What happened?" Gaius asked them.

When Marian didn't answer, Mordred spoke up. "We were attacked by Saxons. I'm not sure exactly, but I believe she killed one of the men."

"Oh, dear," Gaius lamented. "Thank you, Mordred. I will look after her."

Mordred nodded and turned to leave. "Oh," he said, remembering about the cloak. "That's Gwaine's cloak…"

"I'll make sure he gets it back," Gaius assured him.

The physician led Marian over to a bench and coaxed her to sit down. He fetched a cup of water and, after adding a tincture, handed it to her.

"Drink up, this will help," he said to her.

000

That afternoon, Merlin returned from meeting with Finna, the Bendrui woman. Marian walked into the physician's chamber, having changed from her soiled dress, and sat silently as Merlin told Gaius what had happened.

They sat across the table from each other, a small ornate box between them. Finna had given it to him before sacrificing her life so that he could escape. Gaius opened the box to reveal a small sealed letter, breaking the wax seal, he opened the parchment. Marian listened as they spoke.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"Just a moment," Gaius whispered as he was reading. The writing was Catha and had to be translated.

"_Let loose the hounds of war_," Gaius began, reading from the parchment. "_Let the dread fire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother, for friend will murder friend, as the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann._"

Marian held her breath as she listened, her entire body covered in goosebumps. Camlann is where the legends said Mordred killed Arthur.

Gaius continued, "_The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain where the Wanderer will walk and heal the slain._"

Gaius's eyebrows rose as he glanced over at Marian. It seemed that her part in all of this had been foretold long ago. She was meant to be there. Gaius guessed that they needed to let fate take its course.

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. It was too much. Arthur would meet his end soon, and Merlin had the chance to stop it. And the part about the wanderer obviously meant Marian. It was Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur, so how did she fit in all of it? Would he need to protect her as well? Hadn't he already been doing that?

"So many have suffered so that I may hear this," Merlin bemoaned. Death had followed him his whole life, leading to this moment.

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "I think I know what's going through your mind, Merlin. That your destiny is too much for one man to bear."

Merlin smiled bitterly. "Yes," he agreed. "You always did know me best, Gaius."

Marian bristled at that. It seemed to her that Merlin had already forgotten about her. She had thought they were kindred, but she guessed she'd been wrong. She sniffed quietly, wondering what she had done to make everyone hate her.

"Be assured of one thing. There was never anyone more capable than you, Merlin. You will not fail," Gaius assured the young warlock.

Suddenly, the alarm bells rang out. Merlin jumped up to look out of the window to see what had happened. He ran out of the chamber when he saw the patrol of knights return with a body.

He came back quickly. "It's Sir Caradoc. He was found dead," Merlin told Gaius as he rushed back out with the stretcher.

000

The knights carried Sir Caradoc up to the physician's chambers, his body and face covered by a blanket. Gaius bade them to set the stretcher on the table. The hair on the back of Marian's neck stood, a forewarning of evil, she was sure.

"We got here as fast as we could," Gwaine informed the physician.

"You did well," Gaius replied. "Where did this happen?" he asked as he removed the blanket from the dead man's face.

"We found him just inside the border," Percival answered.

Marian tried to get close enough to look, but Gwaine and Leon stood to where she couldn't see the body, unknowingly pushing her back. It appeared that even in her own workspace, she wasn't wanted.

Gaius turned to Merlin. "Fetch me my glass, please."

Merlin pushed past Marian, ignoring her annoyed looks. His face was grave. She stood on her tiptoes and looked at the dead man over Gwaine's shoulder. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. The knight's face was completely covered in skin. In fact, it looked like he had no face at all. _Faceless. _Marian's breath caught in her throat, and her heart pounded heavily. She paled as the blood drained from her face.

"Do you know what it is?" Percival asked.

Gaius looked around the room. His eyes met Merlin's, and they shared a frightened look.

"I fear so," he answered. "The skin has grown across his face until he suffocated."

Arthur entered the chambers as Gaius explained the curse that had inflicted Sir Caradoc. It was the ragaid, a warning from the High Priestess to her enemies, a warning to Camelot that Morgana had declared war.

Marian began to back away from the body. No one took notice of her as she stumbled. It was just as the dreams that haunted her had predicted. The end was coming. The war had begun. Those she loved would surely die. She didn't hear anything else spoken through the rush of blood pounding in her ears. She was shaking like a delicate leaf as she continued to slowly back away from the body.

When she reached her hand out to the side to steady herself, she knocked several glass jars to the floor. The men in the room all turned, looking at her as if they'd just noticed that she was there.

"Marian?" Gaius asked, concerned as he took in her appearance.

The gray color of her face made the dark circles under her eyes more noticeable. The physician thought that she had a ghostly look about her. Marian didn't hear Gaius, nor did she stop. She backed all the way into the fireplace, her skirts catching fire.

"Marian!" Gaius yelled as the bottom of her dress was engulfed in flames.

Alarmed, Gwaine moved quickly to her and pulled her away from the fire. He bent over and snuffed out the flames on her skirts. Enough of the material had burned away to reveal her calf, but her skin was only red with minor burns.

"What were you thinking?" Gwaine yelled at her as he stood and held her at arm's length.

It wasn't anger that had colored his voice, but concern… and fear. He stooped down slightly to try to catch her eye. Instead, Marian looked right through him, toward the body of Sir Caradoc. She had seen death and magic before, so he didn't understand what had alarmed her.

"Sweetheart?" he asked gently, brushing the hair from her face. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Marian, love, what's frightened you?"

Marian reached up and grabbed his hands. Holding onto him tightly, she looked at him with wide eyes. She was more terrified than he had ever seen.

"I… I can't breathe. Gwaine, I can't breathe!" she managed to yell in a panic before her eyes rolled back, and she lost consciousness.

The knight caught her before she fell back into the fire.

000

Gwaine had stayed behind when the others left to prepare Sir Caradoc's body for burial. He watched the blonde healer as she lay sleeping on Gaius's cot. Her leg hadn't been badly burned, but Gaius was cautious. The physician had retrieved her jar of king's wart from her chamber and applied it liberally to the red skin of her leg. Gwaine felt a pang in his heart as he recognized the jar he had given Marian so many years ago.

He couldn't do this anymore. Being near Marian was difficult as he couldn't help but be drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. His love for her threatened to burn him to his core. Every second he pined for her felt as if he were dying. He needed to get away, then perhaps his broken heart would mend. Gwaine decided to go see Arthur later and request that he be put on garrison duty in the outlying lands of Camelot.

"Why would Marian have been so careless, Gaius? That's not like her," Merlin's question broke the silence.

"She's been having nightmares again. Marian has not been the same since her return from the Dark Tower," Gaius answered. "I'm surprised at you both. As the people closest to her, I would've thought you'd have noticed," he said to them.

Merlin looked at Gwaine and Gaius guiltily. "Well, I… haven't exactly been… there," he said lamely.

The young warlock didn't know how to explain it. He had tried to push Marian away to protect her, but it had somehow backfired. It seemed that she was in worse shape now than ever.

"Neither have I," Gwaine admitted. "I've stayed away."

"I see," Gaius said as he looked at them sternly. He had suspected as much, but he was disappointed that neither man had been there for their friend when she needed them most. He sighed and continued. "She's been dreaming of faceless men. I don't know why or what her dreams mean, but seeing Sir Caradoc with the same affliction must have seemed as if her nightmares were coming true."

"Morgana," Gwaine said abruptly. When Gaius and Merlin looked at him curiously, he continued. "It's the only thing that makes sense. She gave Leon and Percival that dream back at the Dark Tower. She must have enchanted Marian as well."

Merlin and Gaius shared a concerned look, both knowing that Marian often had prophetic dreams. They knew Morgana had sent a warning when she murdered Sir Caradoc, but they would have to wait until Marian awoke to understand how that warning would play out.

Unable to bear it any longer, Gwaine turned to leave. "I must see the king. When she wakes, tell her I wish to speak with her," Gwaine said somberly. Without waiting for an answer, he left.

000

Marian awoke slowly. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Only when Gaius's kind face swam into her view, did she finally speak. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Oh God, he's going to kill Arthur!" she cried out.

"Calm yourself, child. It was merely a dream. You are safe. Arthur is safe," Gaius spoke softly as he sat in a chair next to the cot.

Marian grabbed the physician's sleeve. "No, Gaius, Arthur will be mortally wounded at Camlann. This is it, the beginning of the end! And Arthur won't be the only one, I fear. Gwaine is… his life…" she choked on her next words. "Gwaine's going to die, and there's nothing I can do to stop it!" There had been so much death and suffering in her nightmare.

Gaius looked at the frightened woman with pity. Though he feared she was right, he tried to calm her. "Marian, your dreams are not always true, remember? It is possible that these are just your fears and that none of this will come to pass," he said.

"No, Gaius, it was a warning! I have to stop it from happening!" she cried out, sitting up.

"You're just tired from your ordeal," he said. He reached over and handed her a small vial. "Drink this, it will help you calm."

Marian tipped the vial to her mouth and drank its contents, feeling calmer almost immediately.

"Gwaine explained what happened earlier with the Saxon. It was courageous of you to save his life, you know," Gaius continued, attempting to get her mind off of her nightmares.

"Maybe," she started. "But to them, and to Merlin, I'm just some weak female who'd be better off staying at home."

"Now, that's not true," Gaius admonished.

"Then why are they pushing me away? There was a time where I could be with them, side-by-side. Like an equal," Marian said bitterly.

"I think you nearly dying scared them, especially Gwaine and Merlin. Marian, you do not realize the impact that your death would have on any of us. We all care for you, dear girl," Gaius said affectionately.

"It's the beginning of the end, Gaius," she said, her voice quiet and somber. "None of us can afford such consideration. I can't be sheltered from the evils of the world. I'm here to help Camelot and Merlin."

000

Later that evening, Marian left the castle for some fresh air. She had felt suffocated by its stone walls. Desperate for quiet, she found herself in the grassy courtyard above the castle entrance. She leaned across the battlements and watched the people in the city below.

She felt Gwaine approach her and lean against the stone next to her. The two watched the city below in silence. He tried to gather his thoughts and his courage to talk to her. What he had to say wouldn't be easy… for either of them.

"How's your leg?" Gwaine asked, interrupting her solace.

"Better, thank you," she answered. "What do you want, Gwaine?" she asked bluntly.

_Best to get it over with, _he thought. "I'm leaving in a few days. I'm going to join the garrison up north at Fort Stowell," he answered honestly.

A fleeting look of despair crossed Marian's face but was quickly replaced with indifference.

"How long?"

"I don't know. A while, I suppose," he said, still watching the city.

"Is this because of me?" she asked, finally turning to look at him.

He turned toward her and studied her face. What effort she was putting in looking unbothered by his news was a waste. Gwaine could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her. He almost always could. She was heartbroken and scared. Unable to bear it, he looked away from her, unwilling to answer.

His silence told her everything, though. Gwaine was leaving the safety of Camelot to get away from her. The guilt in her heart was overwhelming. Tears fell in a woeful dirge, quietly mourning the loss of everything she had loved… the loss of his affection. "Gwaine, please don't go," she implored.

He reached for her but pulled his hand back. He must do this, he must keep his resolve. He turned back to watch the city below.

"I'll go," she said finally. Gwaine looked at her in shock. "I'll go far away from here if you just please stay, Gwaine. Please."

"Why?" he asked. He didn't understand why it was so important that _he_ stay in the city.

"I… I fear for your life. In Camelot, you're safe. Out there, Saxons or Morgana or…" she sniffed, unable to finish.

Her dreams of late had been so confusing. So much death and destruction. She knew Arthur was in danger from the legends she had studied, but her dreams showed her that Gwaine was in danger as well. She didn't know how much of it was true and how much was just her mind trying to deal with the devastation of losing his friendship and his love, but she couldn't risk his life. Selfish caution made her beg him to stay. "I know you hate me now, but please, you must stay in Camelot, Gwaine! I can't lose you!" she begged.

But she already had. His mind was made up.

He closed his eyes, the pain of it all getting to him. "I don't hate you, Marian. I never have. But I cannot stay, and you cannot go, love. That's just the way it has to be."

"I wish…" she sobbed. "I wish things had never changed between us. I miss you, Gwaine."

Opening his eyes to look at her, he moved in close to her and cupped her cheek. "I miss you as well, beautiful. But I can't stay here, pining for you. It hurts too much," he told her as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry… for everything. You deserve—" she sniffed and looked down at her feet. She couldn't bear for him to see her anguish. "You deserve to be happy, Gwaine. You're a good man."

He pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head to look at him. Gwaine smiled softly as he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against hers. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her thoroughly, his lips moving over hers slowly. Marian reached up and placed her hands on his chest, holding onto his tunic. Gwaine deepened their kiss as she returned his affection. Her heart was near bursting with love while his was breaking in two.

Gwaine slowly broke the kiss and backed away slightly. Marian's eyes remained closed. She feared that if she opened them, she would see his resolve to leave. He pulled her hands from his chest and brought her palms to his mouth, kissing each lightly. When he dropped her hands, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her brow.

"I love you, beautiful. Take care of yourself," he whispered.

When Marian finally dared to open her eyes, he was gone. _I love you._

000

Merlin had looked for Marian everywhere. He needed to make amends for the way he had been ignoring her. He had searched in the gardens and all around the castle. When Gwaine stopped by to tell him that he was leaving, Merlin had asked if he had seen Marian anywhere. Gwaine told him that the last time he had seen her, she was in the grassy courtyard, but that had been hours ago. Merlin thanked the knight and headed out to the courtyard.

When he stepped into the crisp evening air, the first thing he saw was Marian sitting on the ground. She was in the corner of the wall and the battlements, sitting with her knees up under her chin. She looked so small and broken. Merlin sighed in regret as he walked toward her. She didn't look up as he sat down beside her.

"I almost couldn't find you," he said conversationally.

"Mmph," Marian grunted. She didn't feel like talking, especially to the warlock.

"Gwaine said you were up here earlier," he tried again.

Marian's brow knitted for a fraction of a second.

"Mmph," she grunted again.

Merlin looked up to the sky. He was getting nowhere. "Marian—" he started.

"Why are you pushing me away, Merlin?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. "I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have," she agreed.

"I guess I thought I was protecting you. It was stupid of me," he explained.

"Yes, it was," she said. She had no problem being blunt with him.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. When she looked up at him, he smiled brightly.

Marian never could resist those dimples. "Of course, you cabbage-head," she laughed. "Just don't ever do that again."

Merlin looked at her and smiled. "I promise to never protect you again," he said. He laughed with her and playfully shoved her shoulder. "Come here," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"I guess we both have pretty big destinies, huh?" she said to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"We do," he agreed.

"I think it would be better for us both if we helped each other shoulder the burden. Don't you?" she asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

Merlin smiled. "I'd like that," he said as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "Now," he began, "are you going to tell me what happened with Gwaine?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The Battle of Camlann**

Camelot had seen no reprieve after Sir Caradoc had been found dead, afflicted with the ragaid. Marian believed it was the beginning of the end for Arthur and Camelot, and the next few weeks had done nothing to alleviate her fears.

One of Camelot's bravest, Sir Mordred, had left the kingdom in anger and joined forces with Morgana. Though he had been raised as a druid, he had been knighted, becoming a trusted ally to the king. But Mordred's childhood sweetheart, Kara, had come to Camelot and had attempted to kill the king in the name of Morgana.

Arthur gave her a chance to renounce the evil witch, but Kara had been stubborn. Mordred begged the king for clemency, even going so far as to offer to leave Camelot with her, but the king rejected Mordred's offer. After an unsuccessful attempt to flee, he had been imprisoned, and Kara, who continued to refuse the mercy Arthur offered, had been executed. Unable to forgive the king, Mordred fled in the night.

The day after Sir Mordred fled, the replacement garrison left for Fort Stowell in the north of the kingdom. Gwaine had joined them to put some distance between himself and Marian. The tension and unrequited love between them had been too much for the knight.

A couple of weeks later, Merlin had been attacked by a gean canach, a strange creature that devours magic, leaving him powerless. Mordred had divulged Merlin's secret, that not only did he have magic but was also Morgana's archenemy, Emrys. Gaius had been sure that the attack on Merlin was Morgana's doing.

Merlin had been wandering around the chambers aimlessly, worried and agitated that his powers were gone when word came that the garrison stationed at Fort Stowell had been attacked by Saxons. Marian feared the worst as she and Merlin made their way to where the survivors were being housed. Even though they were no longer on speaking terms, Marian worried about Gwaine. She prayed to whatever god would listen that he was alive. Her relief when she saw him uninjured was brief.

Gwaine accompanied a beautiful young woman, Eira, who had also been injured in the attack. Gaius asked Merlin to tend to her injury, while he and Marian dealt with the wounded knights. After Marian had finished, her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to find Merlin… and the woman Gwaine had brought back with him.

Marian watched as Merlin bandaged Eira's leg, cautiously watching the knight at her side. The warlock wasn't too happy with Gwaine for moving on so quickly. He knew, beyond a doubt, that Gwaine and Marian were meant for each other.

Eira asked about her family and burst into tears when Gwaine told her that she was the sole survivor of her village.

Marian's breath caught as she watched Gwaine shower Eira with concerned attention. She saw the way he looked at her, his thumb caressing her hand in comfort. She listened as the knight lovingly assured the woman that she would be safe in Camelot. Once upon a time, that had been her hand in his. Once upon a time, it had been her face that sparked the joy in his eyes. But she had lost all of that.

Gwaine looked up at Marian and saw her watching his hands, a look of regret flashing over his face. Their eyes met briefly, and with tears stinging, she quickly turned and left without a word. She could no longer watch as the man she loved with her entire being, but could never have, fell for another. She cursed the day she came to Camelot and the day she had met Gwaine. She cursed her wretched heart for closing itself to him. Once she reached the corridor outside, she ran as far away as her feet would take her before collapsing on the stairs.

Percival saw Marian running through the castle and followed, concerned. He watched as she melted into tears. Though they had never spoken of it, Percival knew how much she cared for Gwaine. Practically everyone knew. He sat down beside her on the stairs and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she cried.

"Oh, Percival! What have I done? Why was I so blind?" she asked, sobbing. "I know that I said it would be better for him to move on, but I can't watch it happen. It's breaking my heart!"

It was usually Marian who would give counsel on matters of Percival's heart. She was the only person that he had ever told about his feelings for Elyan. She didn't bat an eye at the idea that a man could be in love with another man, and, convinced that Elyan felt the same way, encouraged Percival not to hide his feelings.

Though he didn't like the circumstance, he was glad that he could now offer counsel to her in return. "Sometimes," Percival began, "our hearts don't know what they want until they've lost it. I think that Gwaine will realize that a distraction won't heal his heart. Only you can."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Percival. You're a lot wiser than you get credit for."

000

As the week wore on, depression hit Marian like a runaway carriage. Her shoulders sagged as she walked, and her smiles were rare. She was no longer the confident, happy woman everyone knew. Instead, she had become a shadow of herself. A shade. She wished the torment of her broken heart would just take her already. She wanted an end to the misery that she had inflicted on herself. Before she'd fallen in love, she would've scoffed at the idea that her happiness was dependent on one person. But then she had met Gwaine, and her heart was lost forever.

Merlin had come to her early one morning with a plan to regain his powers. He had promised not to keep anything from her after the incident with the Bendrui woman, and despite her depressed state, he still confided his fears. The timing of his loss was terrible, as the hour of Camelot's greatest need was upon them; when they would meet Morgana's army at Camlann.

The legends said that Camlann was where everything changed, where Arthur would meet his death at the hands of Mordred. Marian had warned Merlin and Gaius, but there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening, especially now that Merlin was powerless.

Though Marian had given up all hope, Merlin was determined to never give in. He told her that he planned to go where the magic of the world had been born, to the Crystal Cave. There, he believed, he could regain all of his powers.

She asked to go with him, but he had refused. Though he'd promised not to leave her behind her anymore, he told her that she should stay with Gaius to keep an eye on Arthur. She had protested, as he had no magic to defend himself, but he wouldn't relent. Instead, they compromised. Merlin asked one of his most trusted friends to accompany him. He asked Gwaine.

Against her better judgment, Marian looked for the knight to make sure he understood how important this mission was, that the future of Camelot depended on Merlin getting to the Crystal Cave safely. She would plead, rationalize, and argue with him… anything it took until he understood.

She and Gwaine hadn't spoken in earnest for weeks; she had followed his wishes to stay away. Though he had stopped pursuing her long ago, they had tried to remain as friends. But it seemed that he couldn't forgive her for playing with his heart, so he did the only thing he believed would help them to move on. He left.

Marian swallowed her pride and knocked on his chamber door. Gwaine opened the door wide, laughing, but sobered quickly when he saw that it was Marian. He moved to close the door halfway before she could see inside, but it was too late.

Marian looked from Eira, dressed only in her chemise, to Gwaine, his tunic unbelted and hanging loosely from his body, his feet bare. It didn't take long for Marian to figure out what she had interrupted. With wide eyes, she turned around and fled from his door without a word. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. It was her own fault that the woman was now in his bed, instead of her.

"Damn!" Gwaine swore under his breath as he shut the door and ran out into the corridor after her.

He turned the corner and saw her standing in the middle of the corridor, her head lowered and shoulders shaking. He had noticed how pitiful she was looking these past few days; that she didn't smile or laugh. He saw the dark circles under her eyes. He had also noticed how she had been keeping to the physician's chambers more and more ever since they had returned from the Dark Tower. His heart ached for her, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help her that wouldn't risk his own heart. And he couldn't go through that pain again.

"Marian," he called to her.

Rather than answering, she started forward to try to escape him. She didn't want his pity.

"Marian, wait!" he ran faster and caught her by her arm. "Look, I'm sorry—" he began.

"You don't owe me anything, Gwaine," she interrupted as she turned toward him.

Her eyes were red with tears. She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. _I love you. _Marian tore her arm from his grasp and turned to leave.

"I can't wait for you to suddenly decide I'm worthy of your love, Marian. It isn't fair," he called after her.

"I know," she answered pitifully.

"I waited five years for you only to tell me that it was hopeless."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I never asked you to wait, Gwaine," she told him sadly.

As she looked him up and down, at his rumpled clothes and bare feet, she grew angry. He was reckless, bedding a woman he barely knew. But a little bit of her was also upset that he had moved on, though that's exactly what she had asked of him.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I understand. A man has needs. He's got to get his rocks off every chance he gets," she said through clenched teeth. "I just didn't expect you to move so fast after just meeting her. I really hope you know what you're doing." She spun around and stomped off toward the end of the corridor.

It took Gwaine only a second to process what she had meant. He fumed at her accusation and followed her.

"I didn't bed her, Marian. Not that I need to explain myself to you," he bit out.

"Never said you did," she answered shortly.

"You don't get to dictate who I can be with, sweetheart. You've made it quite clear that you don't care for me."

Marian spun to face him, anger etched on her face. "When did I ever say that?"

"I gave you my heart, Marian. And you played with it like it was nothing. As if there were no consequences. I tried to be polite. I tried to be your friend, but nothing I do is right with you. You're cold and unfeeling. Like a cold, wet fish," Gwaine said as he stepped closer. "And as soon as I'm happy again, you come to me and twist the knife in just a little more."

Marian closed the space between them. She rose to her full height and jutted her chin out defensively.

"All I wanted to do, _loverboy_, was to ask that you take extra care today. To make sure that Merlin made it to the cave in one piece because the future of Camelot depends on _him_."

Gwaine looked at her, calm and calculating. "You know, you've told me before that Merlin is just a friend. How can I believe that when your only concern has ever been for him and no one else?"

"I'm concerned for others! I die every time you knights go out on a quest or to a battle. Yes, even you, you big dumb idiot! Especially you!" she yelled at him as fresh tears began to fall.

She was infuriated. She had nearly died saving Elyan. She had protected Gwaine more times than she could remember. She had even told him that she cared for him. And yet, he had the audacity to say to her that she didn't care for any of them.

"I care for you knights! I've mourned for those who've fallen! I've grieved with you! How dare you say I don't care!" She wiped her wet nose on her sleeve and continued. "I've done everything you asked of me. I've stayed away, ignored my friends, stuck to my duties all because you asked me to give you space. Regardless of my broken heart, I have always tried to make it easier on _you_, Gwaine."

She moved closer to him and stuck her finger into his chest, pushing him back slightly.

"And for your information, Merlin isn't the one I'm thinking of at night when I'm all alone in my bed. It's not his hand I long for instead of my own, nor is it his name I scream in pleasure. It's yours. It always has been. I'm not a cold fish, Gwaine. Unlike you, I just can't share myself with anyone."

He was struck dumb and angered by her words. Of course, she would wait until he tried to move on to tell him these things. For the first time, he couldn't read her face. He couldn't tell if she really meant what she said or if she was only saying it to hurt him, to string him along further.

She turned to leave, but he caught her by the arm. Gwaine pushed her back against the wall, standing mere inches from her and pinning her wrists to the wall above her head. Warm air tickled her skin as he breathed out slowly. Frustrated and conflicted by his feelings for her, Gwaine leaned closer, his nose rubbing against the side of hers.

Marian was irresistible to him. He had spent weeks away to try to get over her, but it hadn't worked. She'd become so ingrained in his being that he didn't think he could live without her. Sure, she was beautiful, desirable even. But he loved her for her mind, her goodness, her heart. He loved her soul.

As Gwaine brushed her lips lightly with his, Marian closed her eyes and returned his kiss. At the feeling of her supple, wet lips, something in him broke. Gwaine kissed her hard, bruising her. He pinned her against the wall with his body as he deepened their kiss, his knee parting her legs. He was angry at her and at himself. All of his anger came out as need and desire for the woman before him. He let go of her wrists and reached behind her, roughly grabbing her backside and pulling her hips into his.

She grabbed his tunic and pulled him harder against her. Her anger was just as fierce as his and her desire as intense. She lifted the hem of his tunic and ran her hands over his sides and back, digging her nails painfully into his skin.

He gathered her skirts in his hand, pulling them up to reveal her legs. Grabbing the smooth flesh and parting her legs further, he pulled her closer, lifting her against the wall. He held her up, his hands on her backside, as she wrapped her legs around him.

Gwaine let go of her mouth and nibbled down her neck. When he reached the soft skin at her shoulder, he bit down hard, thrusting his hips into her and pushing her skirts further up her thighs.

Marian moaned loudly at the pain. She delved her hands into his hair, and violently pulled his head up, crashing her mouth onto his. She bit his lower lip, tasting a hint of blood. The low, guttural growl that came from him as he pushed his arousal against her sex only spurred her on. She tightened her thighs around him and rocked her hips against his erection.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck. Marian…" Gwaine moaned huskily against her mouth.

The shock of hearing the vulgar word, _her word_, coming from the noble knight, pulled her out of her frenzy. She remembered how she had found him earlier, Eira in his bed and his clothing rumpled and coming undone, and she turned her head away from him, breaking their kiss. Tears found their way out from beneath her lashes. She put her feet on the floor, her skirts falling back into place, and gently pushed him away.

She had lost him. He wasn't hers to love anymore.

Gwaine studied her face in confusion. Here he was trying to bed Marian when less than an hour ago, he was wooing another woman in his chambers. Hurt, embarrassed, and ashamed, he stupidly lashed out.

"Well, you had better be careful with Merlin, sweetheart. I doubt he likes _cold fish_ for his supper."

Incensed by his insinuation, Marian slapped his face and walked away.

000

Merlin and Gwaine left the city not long after Gwaine's fight with Marian. They had abandoned their horses and made their way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings on foot. From there, Merlin would find the Crystal Cave, the place where he hoped to regain his magic.

"Thanks for everything that you did for Eira," Gwaine said to Merlin as they walked through the forest.

"There's no need to thank me, it was the least I could do. And you seem to care for her," Merlin said. He knew that his friend had been suffering from a broken heart. While he was glad that the knight had found some happiness, Merlin was disappointed that it wasn't with Marian.

"Well, I could hardly leave her to the Saxons now, could I?" Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin looked sideways at his friend. "Was that your only reason for rescuing her?" he asked, suspicious of Gwaine's motives. He wondered if maybe his friend was trying to punish Marian. He wasn't subtle about his new relationship, and it had caused another rift between Marian and the knight.

"Of course," Gwaine replied. He knew that she was just a pretty distraction from his broken heart. He knew it was wrong, but a small, uncharitable part of him was getting pleasure from seeing Marian as unhappy as he was.

As Gwaine was lost in his thoughts, a couple of bandits jumped through the brush and attacked. He drew his sword and fought off one of the bandits, quickly killing him.

The other bandit lunged for Merlin, who had no weapon and no magic to defend himself. The warlock tripped and fell backward, and the bandit lifted his sword to stab him.

"Gwaine!" Merlin screamed fearfully.

Gwaine came up behind the bandit and ran him through. After he sheathed his sword, he offered Merlin his hand and helped him stand. "You okay?" the knight asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you," Merlin replied.

Gwaine chuckled. "No need to thank me, Merlin. It was the least I could do."

As they continued toward the valley, Merlin thought about his future and what little of it might be left. He fully expected to die for Arthur in the battle at Camlann. Merlin always knew it was his destiny to save the king and bring about Albion. He had just hoped that he would have more time to do it.

He would miss his friends. Gaius and Marian would be especially heartbroken, but that wasn't anything that could be helped. Merlin realized that he could give Marian one last gift; he could talk some sense into Gwaine and maybe give her some hope of a reconciliation.

"You know," Merlin began, "I always thought you would end up with Marian." It was a risky move, but he had nothing to lose.

"Yeah, well, sometimes things don't turn out the way you want," Gwaine replied absent-mindedly, continuing on the path. He really didn't want to talk about his broken heart with Merlin.

"Eira's nice and all, but Marian is your match, Gwaine."

"Merlin, is there a point to all of this?" he asked, irritated.

"I'm just saying you were meant for each other, is all," Merlin replied.

Gwaine gave Merlin a sharp look. "Well, the lady certainly didn't think so," he bit out.

"Gwaine, I know she broke your heart, but she really does love you," he tried. Gwaine looked at him skeptically. "I'm serious. No one has ever caught her attention like you did. I've known her for a long time, and she has never expressed interest in anyone except you."

"Then tell me, Merlin, why she pushed me away if she loves me so much? No, she played me for a fool."

Merlin thought for a moment and then continued. "The thing about Marian is that she's incredibly stubborn." Gwaine chuckled with Merlin, both having been on the receiving end of her stubbornness before. "If she thinks she's saving you from a worse heartache, then nothing will change her mind."

"Worse? What can be worse than giving your heart to the woman you love, and she rejects you?" Gwaine asked him.

"It's not my story to tell. But I will say this. She thinks she's saving you from the only thing she's ever been afraid of," Merlin told him.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Gwaine asked, flipping his hair from his face and looking at the young warlock.

"Loss."

Merlin walked ahead, hoping that would give Gwaine something to think about.

They had finally reached the mouth of the Crystal Cave. Merlin turned to Gwaine. "I can make my own way from here," he said.

"Sorry?" Gwaine asked, confused.

"You needn't come any further. I'll be fine," Merlin stated. He needed to regain his magic on his own. He regretted that he couldn't be candid with Gwaine, but the less the knight knew about Merlin's powers, the safer he'd be.

"How will you get back to Camelot? There are bandits everywhere," Gwaine tried to reason with him.

"Once I have what I'm looking for, I'll be perfectly safe, I promise you," Merlin reassured his friend.

"What are you looking for?"

"I can't tell you that, Gwaine. You just have to trust me. You should get going; Arthur will need you by his side."

Gwaine looked around in disbelief. Merlin had always been scrappy, but he was afraid that his young friend would find himself in trouble. He had always trusted Merlin, though, and now was no exception, so he agreed to go. He held his sword out to him.

"Look after yourself, Merlin," he said. As Merlin grabbed the hilt, Gwaine added, "You know to use the sharp end, right?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Gwaine said as they grasped arms in goodbye.

As Gwaine turned to leave, Merlin called out. "Gwaine?" The knight looked back at him. "Think about what I said about Marian. She loves you more than you know."

Gwaine nodded and left Merlin at the cave's entrance.

000

Marian had ridden with Gaius to Camlann. Preparing for the upcoming battle, they set up a hospital tent on higher ground, away from the battlefield. She had promised Merlin that she would look after the king, but in truth, she didn't want to stay in Camelot while Gwaine's new lover was there. Marian tried not to hate the woman, it wasn't her fault after all, but she failed miserably. The last thing she wanted was to have a confrontation with Eira and risk Gwaine's ire.

Arthur ordered his men to get some rest, the plan was to wait to attack until the morning.

Unable to sleep, Marian, walked out of the hospital tent to one of the fire pits outside. She sat on a log next to the pit and stared into the dancing flames. This was the battle she had feared since coming to Camelot. She wasn't powerful, nor could she fight trained soldiers. Her only contribution would be to patch up anyone who had been injured in battle. She didn't feel like this was enough, though. If only she had kept up her training, she would be able to fight by Arthur's side. Instead, she was stuck on the sidelines, and it frustrated her.

She also feared she would lose some of her good friends in the battle. She couldn't protect the knights just like she couldn't protect Arthur. Her dreams had shown her both Arthur and Gwaine's deaths. Often her dreams meant nothing, but what if they really were cut down? What if Gwaine was killed in battle and their last words had been spoken in anger?

Marian slid down to the ground and hugged her knees. She lowered her head, hiding her face from the warmth of the fire. Wallowing in regret, Marian sat there for a long time before she felt the presence of another beside her.

She lifted her head and saw that Gwaine was sitting next to her, staring down at his feet.

"Marian," he started.

"I don't want to argue," she interrupted him.

He sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "Neither do I," he admitted. "But… I need you to grant me a favor."

She looked up at him and seeing the despair in his eyes, she nodded for him to continue.

"If the battle goes wrong, promise me you will run away. Don't try to be a hero. Go back to Camelot, find someone to love, and make a dozen babies. Just don't stay here and be killed," he begged.

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't what she had expected from him. She thought he'd say something to rile her up, not plead with her to save her own life. Her heart was breaking. There was much she had left unsaid.

Marian turned back to the fire. "How can I?" she asked him. _I love you._ "How can I go on without you, Gwaine? Without you… I… I can't… exist."

Gwaine crouched in front of her as he brushed her hair back, cupping her face in his hands.

"You must live, Marian. I can fight in battle, and I can die happy knowing that _you_ will live. Please, do this one last thing for me, sweetheart? Please?" he asked in desperation.

"I will," she told him. "For you."

Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gently at her. He stared at her a moment longer before leaning over and tenderly kissing her lips. When he pulled back, he got up and went back to his tent.

Marian watched his retreating form as her eyes filled with tears. _I love you._

000

After only a couple of hours, Arthur emerged from his tent in a panic. He had dreamt of Merlin, that he was sending him a warning. It had felt so real. Merlin told him that Morgana was planning to ambush them that night. Rather than risk it, he gathered his army. Percival and Gwaine were ordered to take several knights and go around behind the encampment to a secret hidden path. The rest were to face Morgana and her Saxons head-on.

Marian stationed herself in the hospital tent with Gaius and Gwen. Gwaine had made her promise to flee if things turned badly, but she was confident that Merlin had been successful in regaining his powers. If possible, she would stay to the very end.

The dream had been correct, and the battle began. All too quickly, the hospital tent began to fill up. Marian treated all sorts of wounds from deep cuts to heavy bruising to broken bones. She was able to handle most of the wounded and send them back into battle. Only a few succumbed to their injuries.

The tent was breached by the battle a couple of times by knights and Saxons. During one of the breaches, Gwen had been able to save the knight by stabbing the Saxon in the back before he could deliver a deadly blow.

Another time, though, Marian hadn't been so lucky. Gaius and Gwen had been called out to help a knight who had been stabbed in the leg, so she was alone in the tent when another knight and Saxon fell through the door flap, locked in battle.

She moved in front of her patient as the Saxon swung his sword low and cut his foe down. Still high in his bloodlust, he looked around for more knights. He saw Marian standing in front of the other injured knight and rushed her. Elbowing her in the face, he knocked her to the ground and stabbed her patient, killing him instantly.

Marian screamed in anger as the Saxon turned back to her. She scrambled toward her fallen patient and quickly grabbed his abandoned sword, standing. She held the weapon in front of her, mimicking the stance she had seen the other knights take so often. Her foe wasn't intimidated by her in the least. Instead, he stood there laughing at her.

It had been too long since she had practiced her swordplay, and it showed. The Saxon man was at least a foot taller than she was, and his muscled arms brought his sword down forcefully against hers, her arms aching with effort as she blocked. He came closer to her and pressed harder into her sword, pushing her back against one of the tables and bending her backward.

Remembering her lessons from Gwaine, Marian used every advantage she had and anticipated his every move. She distracted the Saxon, and then kicked up with her foot, landing in his most sensitive spot. The man stumbled back and howled in pain. She had laid a hand on the table behind her to steady herself when she felt several tools. She had forgotten that she had emptied Gaius's medical bag earlier.

Her left hand blindly searched for the cutting knife she knew would be there. Her foe recovered quickly and moved closer to her, with his sword pointed at her chest. She deflected his attack, sliding her blade on his, catching his sword with her hilt, and she plunged the knife into his gut. His face held a look of surprise as he fell to the ground, dead.

She panted, exhausted from the battle, and tried not to think about what she had just done, about the dead man at her feet. She had to rely on her adrenaline to keep her from vomiting.

A sharp sting on her upper arm alerted her to a cut she didn't even know she had. Marian found a long strip of cloth and tied a bandage around her arm as best she could.

A commotion outside caught her attention, and she ran out of the tent. Standing beside Gaius and Gwen, she watched as a silhouetted figure stood on a cliff above the action and commanded the elements. Lightning rained down on the battle below, felling nearly all of the Saxons. Marian grinned. Merlin had regained his powers after all.

Gwen turned to Gaius in awe. "Who is that?" she asked him.

"Someone truly remarkable," the physician replied.

"You know him?" Gwen asked, startled.

"Let's just say he deserves our gratitude," Gaius replied.

000

At first daylight, with the battle won, the Saxons retreated. No one had seen the king or Gaius since the battle. The physician had gone down to the battlefield to look for Arthur and other survivors, but with no luck. The men who had fallen in battle died on the field. And now both Arthur and the physician were nowhere to be found.

Marian walked across the battlefield, looking at the faces of so many of the men she had known. She said a silent prayer for each one that had fallen as she searched for any sign of her friends. Leon and Elyan had found Gwen after the Saxons retreated, but Marian hadn't seen Gwaine or Percival since before the battle. She prayed that they had survived. Marian didn't know what she would do if either were dead, especially Gwaine.

She returned to the hospital tent to let Gwen know that she hadn't found any survivors. When she walked through the flap, she almost ran into Percival, who was going outside. He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, happy that she had made it through the battle.

When he moved to the side, Marian saw Gwaine sitting in the back of the tent, his armor removed. Gwen was wrapping his arm with a small bandage as he told her that Mordred was dead. He stopped midsentence when he saw Marian.

She had a black eye, and her arm had been bandaged. Her brow was shining with sweat, and dirt dotted her dress. Her hair had escaped its short braid and stuck out at odd angles, making her look almost feral. But most importantly, she was _alive_. He hadn't realized how scared he had been for her until that moment.

She raised her hands to her mouth and choked on a sob as her eyes met his, relief flooding her. Gwaine stood and walked quickly over to her, gathering her into his arms. Marian held him tight as she returned his embrace. Her bravado finally cracked as she let her tears fall. _I love you._ The tension from the last few weeks was forgotten as they held onto each other. Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Righting the Wrongs**

After the wounded had been cared for and the dead laid to rest, the army returned from Camlann. Gwen sent out more search parties to find their missing king, but there was no sign of either Arthur or Gaius. Marian tried to comfort the queen as best she could. She was just telling Gwen to have faith when the queen heard hoofbeats and ran to the window. When she saw Gaius riding up to the stone courtyard, she and Marian fled the chamber to go meet him.

Gaius made his way inside, running into Gwaine on his way to the queen. The physician was wild-eyed and anxious; he had news of Arthur. The two men rushed up the stairs and met the queen and Marian in the corridor.

"Gaius," Gwen greeted anxiously.

"My lady."

"Tell me," she implored. If it was bad news, it would be best to get it over with.

"He's alive," Gaius replied.

Gwen and Gwaine let out sighs of relief. Marian waited, knowing that there would be bad news coming.

"Then why isn't he with you?" Gwaine asked the physician.

Gaius grasped Gwen's hand to deliver the bad news.

"He's wounded," he said as he reached inside his robes. He pulled out the royal seal and placed it in Gwen's hand. "He wanted me to give you this, my lady."

"Where is he?" she asked desperately.

"There is a place where he may be saved. Merlin is taking him there as we speak," he explained.

"Avalon," Marian said. "He's taking him to Avalon, isn't he, Gaius?"

The physician nodded. Avalon was home to the Sidhe, faeries that possessed powerful magic. It sounded as if Merlin was going to ask them to heal the king.

Avalon was also one of the many rumored resting places of King Arthur in the legends. Marian was afraid that this news didn't bode well for the king.

"Then, we must send the knights." Gwen turned to Gwaine. "Ready as many men as you can—"

"No, my lady," Gaius interrupted, "Merlin can cope by himself."

"Merlin?" the queen asked incredulously.

"You must trust him."

"How can one man be as strong as an army?" Gwen asked in a panic.

"Morgana's forces are still searching for Arthur. Two men traveling alone stand a much better chance of evading her, especially if she has no idea where they're heading," Gaius said as he looked at Gwaine.

The knight shifted under the physician's look. Something felt off to him. "What is it, Gaius?" he asked.

"Gwaine, you won't want to hear this, but Eira is working for Morgana."

Gwaine barked out a laugh. "Eira? No, you're wrong. Morgana's men killed her family."

Gaius gave him a look of pity. "And you have only her word?"

"Eira isn't… she can't have… she loves…" he stammered. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't right. Eira loved him, didn't she? Surely he hadn't been deceived by another woman. Not again.

Marian placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Gwaine, you barely know her. Are you sure she can be trusted?"

He angrily shrugged her hand off and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Gwen cut in.

"This is easily resolved. Tell her that Arthur is alive and is headed in the opposite direction. To Brineved," the queen suggested. "Then, we will watch her to see if she sends a message to Morgana."

Gwaine reluctantly agreed. It felt dishonest, and he worried that he was risking his new relationship, but he had to know the truth. As they were leaving to put the plan in action, Gwaine turned to Marian and pointed his finger at her.

"You're wrong. You'll see," he said, though he wasn't entirely confident. He stormed off toward his chambers, leaving Marian alone in the corridor.

000

That night, Marian and Gaius stayed up late in the physician's chambers. They were trying to make a potion that might help to heal Arthur but weren't having any luck.

"Gaius, this isn't working!" Marian cried as she slammed her book down. "None of these potions will reverse the magic that's killing him."

Gaius had told her that a piece of Mordred's sword had broken off inside of Arthur and was burrowing its way to the king's heart. Only a sword forged with magic could do such a thing.

"We must keep searching, Marian. The king must live. Whatever enchantment Morgana used on Mordred's sword is strong, I'm afraid," Gaius said calmly. He understood her frustration as he was becoming increasingly agitated himself.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Elyan entered the chambers with more bad news. Eira had been caught sending a message to Morgana. She was arrested as a traitor, and the queen set her execution for dawn.

If Marian hadn't been such a good person, she would have rejoiced in the woman's death and good riddance! But Marian wasn't that way. Instead, her heart ached for Gwaine. He would be devastated that his new lover was a traitor, and she didn't want to see him in pain.

"At least we know that Arthur and Merlin will be safe for now," Gaius consoled.

"Yes," Marian agreed, looking out of the window at the Moon. "But for how long?" She turned to Elyan and Gaius. "How far is Avalon from here?" she asked them.

"Maybe a day's hard ride," Elyan replied. "Surely, you aren't going after the king?" he scoffed.

"Remember the Dark Tower?" she asked the knight, reminding him that she had magic.

"I do…" he trailed off. How could he ever forget? He had been stabbed by Morgana's magical sword and was supposed to die. Except that Marian intervened and saved his life, nearly killing herself in the process. The guilt was always in the back of his mind.

"I'm going," she stated.

"Won't that kill you?" Elyan asked her, concerned. He looked to Gaius, who nodded sadly.

Marian sighed. "You know this has to happen, right?"

"Absolutely not," Gaius said matter-of-factly. "You will not use your magic, Marian, that will kill you!"

"I have to, Gaius! It's the only way, and you know it."

The older man walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes. "Marian, you are a daughter to me. I will not have you sacrifice yourself."

She smiled softly at him. "And you are a father to me, Gaius. But you have to understand, _this_ is why I'm here. This is my purpose. Why else would Fate give me magic? And not just any magic, either. _Healing_ magic. This is what I'm here for. The prophecy said it, remember? _The Wanderer will walk and heal the slain. _What else could that mean?"

Gaius sighed sadly. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

Marian shook her head. Gaius pulled her to him and hugged her affectionately.

When they parted, Marian went over to Elyan. "Thank you for keeping my secret, Elyan. Please, don't tell anyone where I'm going, especially not Gwaine. Not yet. He'll try to stop me. He doesn't know I have magic, and it'll hurt him that I never told him. I'll leave at dawn and go after Arthur."

She stuck her hand out, waiting for him to agree.

Elyan grasped her arm, silently promising to keep her secret a while longer.

000

Eira had been executed for treason at first light. Gwaine watched from the castle window as the executioner pulled the lever, and she had been hanged. He tried to feel something other than anger, the loss of life was never something to celebrate, but he was too hurt to care that she was gone. He was angry at Eira for lying to him, for using him. He was angry at himself for falling for it and for falling for her in the first place.

Did he love her? No, it wasn't love, but he had definitely felt something. Given time, he believed he could've learned to love her. It had been a long time since he'd felt the thrill of someone being interested in him. It made him feel loved and special. It made him feel like he had when he thought he had a chance with Marian.

He became more cross as his thoughts trailed off. If it hadn't been for Marian, he might never have felt the need to seek comfort in the traitorous woman. If she hadn't pushed him away, he wouldn't have given Eira a second thought.

Instead, they had been arguing so much that neither could stand to be near each other. Even the day before yesterday, before he had left with Merlin, they had fought, and she had slapped him. Though he conceded that he'd deserved it. And they had almost done so much more, too. He was ashamed at how little control he had around her.

No, whatever friendship or affection they once had was now gone. Marian would never be with him, though she would always hold a piece of his heart.

Gwaine had turned to Percival when Marian walked up to him, a grave look on her face. He expected her to say something like _I told you so_ or to start nagging him about how dense and naïve he had been.

"Did you come here to gloat?" he asked her.

Marian looked as if she had been slapped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said as he turned back to the window.

The executioner was removing Eira's body from the gallows. He placed her on a cart and covered her completely with a blanket.

Marian took a calming breath. "No, I didn't come here to gloat. I came here to say goodbye, Gwaine," she said shortly.

Soon she would go after Merlin and Arthur. She was ready to die to save the king… to save Camelot… to save the future. She knew Gwaine would try to stop her, not understanding her place in history. But as Merlin had once said, what is the life of a servant to that of a king?

Marian looked out of the window to see what Gwaine had been watching. She winced when she realized that it had been his lover's execution, and her heart ached for him.

Gwaine turned back to her and saw that she was dressed in her riding tunic and trousers. She was serious.

"You're leaving Camelot then?" he asked flatly.

"I am, but it's not—" she started.

Gwaine interrupted her. "As soon as it gets hard, you leave. Well, so long, sweetheart."

He turned away from her, ready to leave. He needed to get out of the castle. He needed to go kill the witch that started it all.

"No, you idiot!" she yelled, exasperated.

"No? _I'm _the idiot?" Gwaine asked angrily as he turned back to face her.

Percival looked between the two in confusion. Should he step in and say something? Tempers were flaring, neither of them was cool-headed. He knew their raw emotions were making them both lash out at each other, and he wasn't so sure that there was anything to be done about it.

"Yes, you are! This is just like you, Gwaine! I'm trying to make amends, and you just make snide remarks!"

"Why would you want to make amends? You seem perfectly happy with the way things are," he mocked.

"I wanted to ride to my _death_ without a completely broken heart, but I guess that's not going to be possible!" she shouted at him. She hadn't planned on telling him anything other than her goodbyes, but her tongue got away from her. She started to turn to leave when she felt him grab her arm.

Gwaine panicked and turned her around roughly, taken aback at her revelation. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. "Wait, Marian, ride to your—"

"My death, yes. I wanted, before I die, to at least be forgiven by the only man that I have ever actually loved, but instead, you accuse me of being happy that you're mourning your… your… traitorous lover!" she yelled.

Gwaine looked at her anguished face in surprise. Fearful and wide-eyed, he opened his mouth to tell her not to go, but she wouldn't let him speak.

"Well, guess what, your heart isn't the only one that's broken beyond repair, Gwaine. I've not only lost the man I love but my best friend as well! I wish to God I'd never come to Camelot! Damn Camelot! Damn Morgana! And damn you!"

Marian tore her arm from his grasp and stormed off, leaving Gwaine and Percival in shock. He had lost her. He hadn't even known that she still loved him, and now he lost every chance to be with her.

Gwaine's rage grew. He had already lost one person he cared for, and now the woman who held his heart was going to sacrifice her life for God only knows what. All of this, every argument, every death, was the fault of the witch, Morgana. Gwaine wanted to make her pay for all of the evil that she had done. He frowned as he turned to his friend.

"You know what you said you'd do if you ever found Morgana?" he asked. Percival nodded. "Well, we've got a good idea where she'll be heading."

They walked off toward the stables. They would confront Morgana and make her suffer.

000

Marian was in the stables, readying her horse for her journey when she heard heavy footsteps. She quickly hid behind a pillar and watched as two men entered the stalls next to her. The horses whinnied as the saddles were strapped on their backs.

"If we hurry, we can catch Morgana before she figures out the king isn't in Brineved," Gwaine said to Percival.

"You know this is suicide, don't you?" Percival asked.

Gwaine laughed bitterly. "You can stay if you want, but I have nothing to lose anymore."

Marian peered around the pillar and saw Percival place a heavy hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"You still have Marian. We can go after her," the large man offered.

Gwaine shook his head sadly. "No, I lost her a long time ago, it seems. It's time we give Morgana what she deserves, a painful death. Let's put an end to this once and for all."

They mounted their horses and rode off after the witch.

Marian quickly finished preparing her horse and jumped into the saddle. Learning that Gwaine was going after Morgana changed everything. Fearful that her nightmares were coming true, Marian rushed off to follow Gwaine and Percival. She couldn't let Gwaine die. Arthur, she prayed, could wait just a little longer.

000

Gwaine awoke, kneeling on the ground, his arms tied between two trees. The Lady Morgana stood before him, an evil smile plastered on her face. She held a small wooden box in front of her.

"Tell me where the king is," Morgana demanded.

He laughed. Did she think that would work? He would never tell her. "I'd rather die," he said.

And he meant it. Gwaine had nothing else to live for. The only person he ever loved was on her way to her death, if not dead already. The only things left for him in Camelot were bitter memories, and he could never go back to his old ways of gambling and drinking his way across the kingdoms. Marian had made sure of that. She had changed him, giving him a reason for being, a purpose. He was noble and loyal to his king. And there was no way he would betray Arthur.

"Then you shall have your wish… once you've told me," Morgana threatened. "Not even you, Sir Knight, can resist the charms of the Nathair."

"We'll just have to see about that," Gwaine said cockily.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be a quick death. I'll draw this out as long as needed because after you tell me where Arthur is, you'll get to watch your Lady Fair die by my hands," she sneered.

Gwaine's smirk faltered. He looked around the witch. "I don't see anyone else here, Morgana. You must have gotten that part wrong," he said, smirk returning.

"Marian will be along shortly. She'll not be able to resist _healing_ her knight in shining armor," Morgana said. At Gwaine's confused look, she continued. "Oh, do you not know?" she laughed cruelly. "She has _magic,_ Gwaine. And to think this whole time, she's been keeping it a secret from you. Tsk, tsk." Morgana opened the wooden box, and the Nathair slithered up to her hand. At Gwaine's stricken face, she leaned in close to his ear. "Yes, I'm sure it was true love, then," she mocked him.

"Marian doesn't even know where I am, Morgana," he said, unsure. He squirmed as she held the Nathair out toward him. "You've failed."

"Have I? I think not," she laughed. As the Nathair slithered up to Gwaine's neck, she continued, "My spies have seen her riding this way, Gwaine. And when she gets here…" The Nathair bit Gwaine's neck, and he screamed. "I will finally spill her blood as you watch!"

Tears spilled from Gwaine's eyes as he screamed. The white-hot pain of the Nathair bite was enough to bring him to the point of blacking out, but knowing that _he_ would be the cause of Marian's death was too much to bear.

000

Marian had followed Gwaine and Percival as carefully as she could, and figured that she was only about twenty minutes behind them. Thankfully, she already knew the way to Brineved.

She slowed her horse as screams of pain rang out across the forest. She'd bet anything that the knights had found Morgana, and by the sound of it, things hadn't gone well. The cry rang out louder this time, and she recognized the voice. It was Gwaine. Marian quickly spurred her horse onward.

000

"AVALON!" Gwaine screamed. The pain had been too much. He could endure no more. "Arthur's gone to Avalon."

This was worse news than Morgana had hoped for. Not only was Avalon in the opposite direction, it meant only one thing. Arthur intended to ask the Sidhe to heal him. Morgana would need to hurry if she were to catch up to him.

That also meant there was no more time for games. She tucked the Nathair safely into its box and rose. She could no longer wait for Marian to arrive; instead, she had to hope that finding her love dead would be enough to torture the healer for now. She would go after Marian later and kill her, but now she needed to make haste. Morgana whistled for her horse, and upon its arrival, she mounted the steed and took off at a lightning's pace.

Gwaine's head dropped as he let out the breath he had been holding. He had betrayed his king after all. Ashamed, all he could hope for now was that his death would be swift.

000

When she heard a horse quickly charging toward her, Marian rode off of the path for cover. She sat there, undetected, as Morgana furiously rushed past her. When she no longer saw the witch, Marian went back up to the path and kicked her horse into a gallop.

She reached the small clearing and saw Gwaine tied between two trees. Marian jumped down from her horse and rushed over, kneeling on the ground in front of him. He was limp but conscious, his breathing shallow as he looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Marian…" he gasped for air. "She's riding to Avalon…"

She held his face in her hands and lifted his head. "Shh, Gwaine, save your strength," she hushed him.

"Too… late… I've failed… I'm sorry…" he whispered. _I love you._

"No, no, no, no! Please don't leave me! Please!" she cried. Tears fell from her eyes as her chin trembled. "I love you," she whispered.

She leaned in, kissed his lips softly, and then placed her brow against his, muttering the ancient incantation. "Buthed gwared. Hrag pob ailed. Hrag pob evnis. Boyd un thilis."

Marian knew that the cost of saving Gwaine's life could very well be her own, but she no longer cared. She loved him, and she couldn't live in a world without him.

Gwaine's skin warmed at her touch, and a golden light shone around them. She continued to say the spell to save his life. "Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!"

As the light spread around them, Marian leaned forward and kissed Gwaine thoroughly, her hands still cradling his face. Her lips moved against his lovingly as she felt Gwaine's body getting stronger, while hers grew weaker.

A white-hot pain shot through her head. Marian recognized it; Morgana had used the Nathair on Gwaine. She concentrated on healing him, ignoring the agonizing sting that coursed through her body.

Percival, having broken free from his restraints, came to the clearing and gasped at the scene before him. The golden light around Marian and Gwaine was getting brighter and brighter until it was nearly blinding.

Marian released Gwaine's lips and raised her head toward the sky, screaming in pain. In a flash, the light was gone, and Marian fell to the ground, unconscious. Gwaine pulled against his restraints, desperate to get to her.

Percival knelt down to check her pulse.

"Is she…?" Gwaine swallowed hard, unable to finish the question.

"She's alive," Percival answered. "What was that?" he asked, untying Gwaine's hands.

Gwaine shook his head; he didn't know what to say. He felt both thankful and betrayed by the woman in front of him. He was no longer on the brink of death; instead, he was fine. No, better than fine. He was strong and vigorous. But he felt betrayed because she had never told him about her magic.

They had known each other for years, he had fallen in love with her, and he didn't even know she had magic; she had never said. He wondered at what else she might've kept from him. Maybe that was the reason she held herself back from him for so long. If only he had known…

Marian's small, raw voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Magic," she said as she struggled to sit up. "I have magic." She grabbed her head and winced in pain.

Gwaine and Percival helped her sit up, both staring at her in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Anxious about their reaction, she said nothing else. This would be hard enough to explain without the knights fearing her or worse, hating her. Marian tried to stand but fell back down. "I'm still weak, so do you think either of you could help me up? We need to find Arthur and Merlin."

"You should rest," Percival insisted.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, I told Morgana where they were going. We must go find the king," he admitted. He turned to Marian. "This is what you had intended to do, wasn't it? _Riding to your death_ meant healing Arthur? But instead, you followed me?" he asked her.

She cast her eyes downward as she nodded.

"And if you heal Arthur, you will die?" he asked.

"It's likely," she replied, her voice was strong, but her eyes were wide with fear. "Don't try to stop me, Gwaine. It's my destiny to save the king."

Gwaine looked at the woman before him and marveled at her. It was apparent that she was afraid, but she still insisted on going. She was braver than any knight he knew. He had failed to protect his king, and the guilt was nearly as painful as the Nathair had been. He wasn't going to fail her too.

"Well then, we need to get there as quick as we can," he said as he smiled sadly at her.

Gwaine stood and helped Marian off the ground. She leaned heavily on him as they went to the horses. Lifting her foot into the stirrup, he helped push her up as she climbed into the saddle. "You'll be alright?" he asked.

She nodded as she grabbed the reins. Percival and Gwaine mounted their horses, and they set off at a fast pace, desperate to reach their injured king in time.

It took several hours to get close to Avalon, darkness closely pursuing them like a predator after its prey. The journey wore Marian out to near-exhaustion. She had rarely been able to use her magic, so she wasn't used to how it drained her, especially if she were saving a life.

Percival stopped, motioning for them to follow suit. "There's someone just over there," he whispered, pointing to a small clearing.

He dismounted his horse and slowly approached. His heart pounded in his chest when he recognized the person. Morgana was lying on the ground before him, still as death itself, eyes glassy and unseeing. He cautiously crouched down next to her and felt her neck for a pulse. Her skin was as cold as ice.

He turned back toward Gwaine and Marian. "It's Morgana. She's dead," he said simply.

Marian's hand flew to her mouth. Relief flooded over her as she cried. It was over. Mordred and Morgana were both dead and no longer a threat to the kingdom. She was surprised by her profuse tears. She _mourned_ them, the very people who had threatened her friends and family. She grieved for who they had been long ago, who they could have been, the loss of the allies they were meant to be. She wept for the great things they could have done had Morgana's heart not turned cold.

Gwaine looked over at her as she shed tears for the dead witch. Her heart was still so innocent, so caring that she even grieved for her enemies. He smiled softly at _his_ Marian.

"We need to go," Percival said as he climbed back onto his horse.

Riding into the night, they finally reached a clearing in the forest and saw Merlin on the ground, cradling the king. Arthur was trying to say his goodbyes as he reached up and touched Merlin's face. Were they too late?

Marian jumped down from her horse, and gathering what little strength she had left, she rushed over to them. She fell to the ground and placed her hands on Arthur's chest.

"No, Marian, it will kill you!" Merlin protested through tears.

"Merlin," she soothed, "the king is dying. Let me try."

By the time Gwaine and Percival made it over to them, the warmth and the light around Marian grew. Gwaine watched her in awe, his mouth hanging open. He had seen his fair share of magic, but never anything like this.

Marian muttered her incantation as sweat beaded on her brow, and her eyebrows knitted together. It was taking a more considerable effort to heal Arthur. She looked at Merlin, worried that she was failing.

He placed his hands on hers and said the spell along with her. "Buthed gwared. Hrag pob ailed. Hrag pob evnis. Boyd un thilis. Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!" they chanted in unison.

The glow of light grew as bright as the sun before it flashed into nothing, and Arthur's eyes opened. A small piece of a sword's blade sat on his chest. Their magic had drawn the cursed blade from Arthur's body like poison from a wound.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Gwaine watched as Marian grunted and doubled over, hands grasping at her side. Concerned, he knelt beside her, pulling her hands away and was shocked when he saw that they were covered in blood.

"No, no, no, no! Marian!" he cried as she fell over. He looked around for another blade or whatever had pierced her but didn't see anything. Grabbing at the belt around her tunic, he quickly removed it and lifted her blood-soaked shirt to see her wound. Gwaine gasped when he saw that there was no wound; instead, there was a tiny scar.

"I… I don't understand." He looked to Merlin for an explanation.

"She took Arthur's injury," Merlin explained as he helped the king sit up. "She has healing magic. As far as we can tell, the spell shares her life force while taking the injury or illness into her own body to heal."

"Marian healed me with magic?" Arthur asked, confused. Merlin nodded at him. "Is there anyone else who's a secret sorcerer? Gwaine? Percival?" he asked, a little irritated. The knights shook their heads in reply.

Gwaine stroked Marian's face trying to wake her, but she remained unconscious. "Wake up, Marian. Come on, love, wake up." He turned to Merlin and the others in a panic. "I can't wake her!"

Merlin crawled over to her side. "She usually wakes up quickly," he said, worried. He held his hands over her head and muttered a spell. "Purhhaele dolgbenn!"

Nothing happened. He tried again, and when nothing happened that time, he looked to Arthur. "We need to get her to Gaius."

"Camelot is at least a day away by horse, Merlin. Will she live that long?" Arthur asked as Percival helped him stand.

"I don't know. This has happened only once before. At the Dark Tower," he told the king.

Gwaine bristled at the mention of it. He had been convinced that Marian was dying when they had left the Tower. It was one of the most harrowing experiences of his life. He hoped that this would be nothing like the Tower. Gwaine didn't think his heart could take it if she died.

"Can't you heal her with your… your magic? Or something?" Arthur asked uncomfortably. He was still not used to his servant— no, his friend— being one of the most powerful sorcerers the world has ever known.

Percival and Gwaine shared a shocked look. So, Merlin had magic as well. Gwaine had his suspicions about the young servant, but never pursued it. He was pleased that there were at least two sorcerers in Camelot with kind hearts.

"No, _I_ can't." Merlin looked at Arthur thoughtfully. "There may be another way, but you're not going to like it," Merlin answered the king.

Arthur gave Merlin a sharp look. He hadn't been too thrilled about anything he had learned so far, but they had to try. He still trusted Merlin despite the secret he had kept. Arthur recognized that he and Marian had used their gifts _for _Camelot, not against it. "She saved my life, Merlin."

"And mine. Please, help her. I can't lose her, Merlin. Not again," Gwaine cut in as he stood.

"We owe it to her to at least try," Arthur all but gave his permission.

Merlin lifted his head to the sky and called out. "O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

A distant roar in the sky startled them. The Great Dragon swooped down and landed in the clearing. Fearful, Arthur reached to draw his sword, finding the sheath empty. Percival and Gwaine both pulled their swords, but Merlin waved them back, silently telling them to put their swords away.

"Kilgharrah. I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask," Merlin said.

He walked toward the dragon and gestured to the unconscious woman behind him. "Marian saved Arthur and Gwaine with her magic, and now she lies dying. I've tried to heal her, but it wouldn't work. Can you use your magic to save her?"

"Let me see the wandering witch," Kilgharrah replied.

Hesitantly, Gwaine lifted Marian into his arms and brought her closer to the dragon.

The Great Dragon bent low to examine her. "Yes, the witch's magic is great indeed, but it is not of this world, Merlin. What is done cannot be undone. Her fate is no longer tied to the Once and Future King," Kilgharrah told his friend sadly. He was fond of the witch, she had admired him, after all. Her death would be a great loss.

"You must be able to do something, or what's the point of you?" Gwaine bit out angrily.

Arthur sent Gwaine a look of warning. The last thing they needed was for him to upset the beast.

Rather than with fury, Kilgharrah regarded the knight with pity. "Calm yourself, young rogue. Your heart is ill, but your love is strong. It does you both credit. If the witch is to heal, she must do it in her own time. My magic is of no use to a wanderer such as she."

"What does that even mean?" Gwaine asked, his voice cracking.

"It means that you, young rogue, must give her a reason to live. It is your destiny, Son of Lot of Lothian," Kilgharrah said.

Gwaine startled as the dragon invoked the name of his father. No one but Merlin and Marian knew that Gwaine was of noble blood. Until now. Arthur and Percival looked at Gwaine, their mouths ajar. Sir Lot of Lothian had been famous throughout the five kingdoms and had tragically died in battle long ago.

"There is nothing either of us can do, then?" Merlin asked sadly.

"I am sorry, old friend, but her fate rests with her heart," Kilgharrah said, shaking his head as he watched Gwaine hold Marian a little closer.

The dragon turned to Merlin. "My time on this earth is nearly over, though it gladdens my heart to see it left in capable hands. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."

Merlin thanked Kilgharrah and bid him farewell. The dragon took off with a flourish and left as quickly as he had arrived.

"You're a dragonlord," Arthur stated.

"I am."

Arthur's eyes widened as he remembered events from many years ago. "Balinor, the dragonlord from before, he was your father, wasn't he?" he asked the young warlock.

It was all starting to make sense now. Arthur hadn't understood at the time why the man's death had affected Merlin so much.

"Yes," Merlin answered hesitantly.

He had expected Arthur to yell at him for keeping that a secret. Instead, the king merely nodded his head and walked over to the horses. Merlin had revealed so much to him that he was having a difficult time taking it all in.

"Well, we'd better get going if we're to save the life of our healer," the king told them.

They climbed onto the horses, Merlin sharing with Arthur and Gwaine cradling Marian in front of him, and set out on their way back to Camelot.

000

Marian slipped in and out of consciousness for what felt like days. Gwaine took her to her chamber and laid her on her own bed. Gaius believed that she had a fever caused by the magical wound deep inside of her. Her face was sweaty, but she shivered from underneath several blankets.

She felt like she was being stabbed over and over in her chest. Arthur's injury had been like no other she had ever felt. Neither Elyan's injury, caused by a poisoned magical sword, nor Gwaine's magical ax injury from before were like this. The brief moments she was conscious were filled with intense pain.

Marian opened her eyes for a second but was unable to focus. The light in the room was too bright, and she winced in pain before she closed them again. She felt strong hands wipe the sweat from her face and heard a low voice soothe her as she fell back into a fitful sleep.

"Do you remember when we first met? I had been injured protecting Arthur in a tavern brawl, and he and Merlin brought me to Camelot to heal." Gwaine took the cloth and dipped it back into a bowl of water. He wrung the excess liquid out and placed it across Marian's brow.

"The next morning, I was getting dressed when this feisty blonde force of nature burst through the door and called me an arrogant prick," he laughed. "I didn't know what I'd be in for, did I? Or how quickly I'd lose my heart to you."

Gwaine reached over and held her hand in his. "Please, wake up, beautiful." He bent down to her and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly. "I love you, Marian, with all of my heart." His tears rolled down his cheeks and fell, dampening Marian's face. Gwaine tenderly wiped them away. "Please live, my love. For me."

She wasn't aware of how time passed as she tumbled back into the darkness. It could have been hours or weeks. At times she heard different voices of friends coming in to check on her. Sometimes it was Gaius or Merlin, and sometimes it was Gwen or one of the knights. But there was one presence she always felt. Gwaine stayed by her side, never leaving her alone. He slept by her bedside, and his meals were brought to the chamber, though he ate very little. Even when others came in, Gwaine stayed beside Marian.

She had been dreaming for some time; usually, the dreams made little sense or were of her old life. A few times, Marian dreamt of Gwaine and the life she wished they could've had together. It had been a long time since she'd had one of her reoccurring dreams, but right now, she felt comfort in the familiar landscape of the same dream she'd had since childhood.

_She was walking in a field, with the bright sun and the strong wind blowing. She wore a lavender dress with bell sleeves and embroidered flowers. As she walked through the field, the tips of her fingers lightly grazed the tops of the amber wheat. It was peaceful. It was silent. _

_As she heard a horse galloping toward her, Marian turned toward the sound, the wind blowing errant strands of her hair into her face. She held her hand up to shade her eyes against the sun and watched as the horse and rider came nearer. _

_It was a beautiful horse, white with a long mane. In the saddle sat her knight in shining armor. His red cloak, adorned with a yellow dragon, drifted in the wind behind him. Tall, dark, and handsome, his dark brown hair whipped around his face in the wind. His beard was neatly trimmed, and his smile was wide and bright. His chocolate eyes sparkled at her. _

"_Hello, beautiful," he greeted with a slight Irish accent. _

_Usually, the dream ended there, but not this time. Marian gasped as she watched the knight— as she watched Gwaine dismount. He smiled brightly at her, moving closer and cupping her cheek. _

"_Is this the place?" he asked her._

_Marian nodded, unable to look away from his handsome face. _

_Gwaine reached behind her and undid the ribbon that held her hair in its braid. He ran his fingers through her golden locks until her hair flowed loosely in the wind. Gwaine brought the ribbon up to his lips and gently kissed it. He took her hand in his and wrapped the ribbon around them both. He spoke to her, but she no longer heard his voice. Everything around her was becoming dim and faded into nothingness. She was waking…_

Suddenly, floating in the darkness between sleep and consciousness, she heard the muffled voices of the king, Merlin, and Gaius. She tried to open her eyes, wanting to tell them she was awake, but her muscles wouldn't cooperate. She felt the bed dip as Gwaine sat next to her and held her hand. She couldn't do anything but lie there and listen.

"Gaius, explain it to me again. How was she able to heal us? From what I've heard, Gwaine and I were both about to die," the king asked.

"She has ancient magic, sire," Gaius replied. "There have been some accounts of High Priestesses who were said to take on the burden of an injury or illness with a single spell. She could give them her life, sire."

"But she would be injured or fall ill in the process?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed. For instance, Marian would have felt the sword piercing your side when she healed you, or the pain of torture from the Nathair when she healed Gwaine."

Arthur winced at the memory. The pain from Mordred's sword was the worst agony he had ever felt in his life. He was sorry that she had to feel it as well.

Gwaine brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. It amazed him that even after enduring the torment of his torture, she selflessly rode to the king, knowing she would face his pain as well.

"It is very dangerous magic, but only to the sorcerer. She risked her life to save you both." Gaius said as he fixed Gwaine and Arthur with a grave stare, willing them to understand the importance of her sacrifice.

Gwaine could no longer keep quiet. "She's done this before, though, hasn't she?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, she's healed before. You, Elyan, and Arthur, you were all healed by her magic," he said to Gwaine. "We only discovered her _talent_ by accident when I had cut my arm, and she healed it without trying."

"Wait, when did she heal me before?" Gwaine asked. "I would have remembered…"

Merlin grinned at him. "You were unconscious, I think. I wasn't there, but do you remember when you were injured by the Green Knight and were lying on your death bed?" Gwaine nodded at him. "Didn't you wonder how you got well so quickly?"

Gwaine had wondered about that. He had awoken to Marian lying on the bed beside him, asleep. He had thought at the time that it was her presence that had urged him to get better. He guessed that in a way, he was right.

"And me?" Arthur asked.

"The Fisher King's trident. Morgana had given you an enchanted bracelet to drain your life force, and you fell and hit your head," Merlin told the king.

Both Arthur and Gwaine remembered that well. Not only was Marian unusually quiet on the return home, but she had also scraped her arm, which had miraculously healed. In fact, Gwaine had noticed several of her cuts and scrapes had healed rather quickly. How many times had she used her magic and he not know?

"You said the Dark Tower before. That was Elyan?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded solemnly.

"I… I thought _she_ had been stabbed by Morgana's sword, not Elyan. She almost died that day," Gwaine said softly.

"The effort of saving Elyan's life was almost too great. She swore to me that she'd never try it again," Gaius said to the room. "But I guess she felt that this time the risk was worth it." At the king's quiet look, Gaius explained how her magic worked. "She has to love the person for the spell to take effect," he said. "Otherwise, she would have been able to heal anyone, even Uther."

"Love?" Arthur said uncomfortably. He cared for Marian, but not romantically, as she was a good friend to both him and his wife.

"Yes, Arthur," Gaius replied. "She loves her sovereign as much as the rest of us do. She loves her friends enough that her magic will work. And I suspect she loves you, Gwaine, most of all."

"What makes you say that?" Gwaine asked.

"What else would you call it when you're hurt and angry with someone, but still risk your life to save them? What else could it be other than an act of love?" Gaius said knowingly.

He may be old, but he wasn't blind. He knew of the turmoil Gwaine and Marian found themselves in. "If anything, Gwaine, this is proof of how much she really does care for you. She was willing to not only risk her own life but risk dying before she could heal the king as well. All to save _you_."

Gwaine watched Marian as she slept. He didn't know what to say to that. His feelings of betrayal fizzled out as he realized how much Marian had given up protecting and saving him. It still hurt to think that she didn't trust him with her secret, but he understood why she had kept it. He admitted to himself that he was a little jealous that Merlin, Gaius, and apparently Elyan had known, and not him.

"All this time… Camelot's had two guardians. With sorcery, no less," Arthur said as he shook his head. He owed more than his life to Merlin and Marian. "Let me know when she wakes up?" Arthur asked.

When Gaius nodded at him, Arthur left the room. The physician stood and watched as Gwaine gazed down at Marian. He felt for the brave knight. Though Gwaine now knew of her magic, the obstacles keeping them apart still existed. He hoped that Marian would follow her heart and let the devoted knight in.

Gaius looked pointedly at Merlin, silently suggesting that they leave Gwaine alone with Marian, and left as Merlin turned to follow.

"Merlin, wait," Gwaine called out. He stood and went over to the warlock, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin looked at the knight curiously.

"I never got to thank you," Gwaine said, smiling at his friend.

Merlin tilted his head. "What for?" he asked.

"I realize now that a lot of our good luck was down to you. You and your magic."

Merlin smiled shyly. He had never thought he would be thanked for just being himself. He never sought praise, but he rather liked it when it came from a friend. "My magic and your skill, Gwaine. You are the fiercest fighter I've ever seen," Merlin said.

"No, my friend. It was you and you alone," Gwaine grinned at him. "I've never met a braver or humbler man."

"I wouldn't be half the person I am without Gaius and Marian, though," Merlin chuckled.

They both looked over at the sleeping woman.

"What will you do now? When she wakes?" he asked Gwaine.

The knight sighed. "Love her for the rest of my life, if she'll let me."

"Good," Merlin said.

Gwaine turned to Merlin, eyebrows raised.

Merlin laughed. "You deserve to be happy, Gwaine. You both do," he explained.

"As do you, my friend," Gwaine said, clapping Merlin on the back hard enough to make the warlock step forward.

Merlin shrugged. "Arthur's safe, Morgana's gone, and I don't have to hide anymore. I'm happy. Truly, I am." He smiled brightly and turned to go. "Let me or Gaius know when she wakes up, will you?"

Gwaine nodded, and Merlin left, walking with a little bounce in his step. He was relieved and happy that his magic was not only out in the open but accepted by those he cared for most.

Alone, Gwaine sat on the bed next to Marian holding her hand. He began thinking of their past together and smiled wistfully. Marian had captured his eye and his heart from the very beginning. Gwaine could no longer remember a time where she wasn't in his very soul.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Gently placing it back onto the bed, he stood, walking to the window and watching as the sun went down. He didn't hear when the maid came in to light the fire and the candles, and he didn't notice the supper that was laid out for him.

Gwaine was lost in his memories when he heard the smallest change in the rhythm of Marian's breath. He glanced at her as her eyelids fluttered briefly and opened. Her eyes focused and looked around the room. When she didn't immediately fall back asleep, he rushed to her, sitting beside her on the bed. He was relieved to see her finally awake, and he grinned brightly at her.

"Marian!" He grabbed her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips.

"Gwaine, you're alive," she whispered, lightly stroking his face with her fingers. _I love you._

He reached over and gently brushed her hair from her brow. "I'm here, beautiful. You're safe," he assured her.

"And Arthur?" she asked.

"Alive and well. We both are, thanks to you," he said.

"My dear Gwaine," she whispered. With a pleased smile, her eyes drooped. Though she had slept for days, she was still drained.

"I'll go get Gaius and Merlin," Gwaine said as he bent down and kissed her brow, and he left the room to fetch the physician and the warlock.

When they came back to Marian's chamber, Gwaine stayed just outside the door to allow them to work. Gaius returned from inside and clapped the knight on the back.

"She's out of danger now. She just needs rest."

Gwaine released an anxious breath. "Thank you, Gaius, for everything."

The wise old man looked Gwaine in the eye and spoke gravely to him. "She's like a daughter to me, Gwaine. If you hurt her, they will find pieces of you scattered throughout the five kingdoms," he threatened.

Taken aback, Gwaine started, "I—"

"There's a good man," Gaius said before clapping him hard on the shoulder.

Gwaine swallowed hard as he watched the elderly, and sometimes frightening, physician walk away.

000

The next day moved at a snail's pace. With Marian alive and recovering, Gwaine felt free to attend to his duties before going to her that evening. Thankfully he wasn't on guard duty, so he didn't have to wear his heavy chainmail. He hadn't put it back on since he'd returned with the king from Avalon. Somehow, it felt like it was weighed down with the memories and regrets of the past few weeks.

He attended the council meeting, watched over the new knights training on the field, and advised Arthur about the remaining Saxon forces. All of this, he did while his mind was elsewhere. Finally, the evening came, and he could go see how Marian was recovering.

Gwaine didn't bother to change or even to drop his sword off in his chambers. He went straight from the council chamber to find her. There was so much that he wanted to talk to her about. So many questions he needed to ask.

When he went to Marian's chamber, he found the room empty. Panicked and fearing the worst, he rushed to Gaius to see if she was alright. The physician advised him to calm himself, Marian had been feeling better and went for a walk. She had been told to stay near the castle, so she couldn't have gone far.

Relieved, Gwaine went looking for her outside of the castle, near the herb garden. He often observed her going down there to find medicinal herbs or to just be among the flowers. It was endearing to see how comfortable she was tending the gardens. It was domestic, which brought many feelings he had about he and Marian living a simple life to the surface.

He was also desperate to make amends with the healer. So much had passed between the two and they hadn't had the chance to talk about anything. He was sorry for how they had grown apart and for everything that happened in the weeks leading up to the battle at Camlann.

First, though, he needed to know the answer to a question that had plagued him for nearly a week. Why hadn't she told him that she had magic? They'd been friends for a long time, so why didn't she trust him? He wasn't like Uther; he judged a sorcerer on the merits of their actions, just like he would any man. Or, in this case, woman.

When he got to the gardens, he saw Marian picking flowers. She looked lovely in the sunlight, with windblown hair and rosy cheeks. She gathered a few flowers and brought them to her nose, inhaling their scent. Heart beating wildly in his chest, Gwaine walked over to her.

She smiled sweetly at him as he approached. "Hi," she said shyly.

Gwaine chuckled. "Hello, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better, actually. I don't feel like I'm constantly being stabbed," she told him truthfully. "How are you?"

Gwaine looked around the garden. They were hardly alone, and what he wanted to talk about wasn't for nosy ears. "Can I speak with you in private somewhere?"

She gathered the bouquet she had picked and nodded her head, ready to follow him. She chuckled inwardly at how apt that had been. She was literally prepared to follow him anywhere, to the ends of the Earth, if it meant she could be with him. Too much time had been wasted on fear and regret.

They made their way to the small grassy courtyard that overlooked the front gate in silence. _Their place_, she realized. They had spent so much time there together that it felt like the small courtyard belonged to just the two of them.

Marian leaned back on the battlements and waited for Gwaine to say something. Instead, he reached over to the bouquet she was holding and removed a small purple flower from the bunch, tucking it in her hair just over her ear. She felt a childlike sense of peace in the world. Since she'd expected to die after the battle, the warm sunlight and beautiful flowers were a welcome sight for her. As was the man standing next to her.

Marian's heart began to pound in her chest. She hoped they could reconcile, but she was cautious, not really knowing if that was what he wanted. Unable to bear the silence any longer, she turned to Gwaine. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have trusted me. I had to find out from Morgana of all people," he said pitifully.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. It was about her magic. She had dreaded this conversation, knowing it would hurt him. Their reconciliation depended on complete honesty, though, so she was resigned to get over her discomfort and tell him _everything_.

"I do trust you, Gwaine. But I didn't want you to split your loyalties. You're a Knight of Camelot. You would have felt obligated to tell Arthur. I didn't want you to have to make that choice. I wanted to tell you. So many times, I thought I could. I thought that I would," she said.

She had missed him these last months. She missed the banter and the laughs, she missed his flirting and rebuffing his advances, while secretly enjoying them. Slowly, he had been tearing down the walls she had built around her heart. But she had left him without hope.

"We were so close once. I had thought we… Well, that wasn't meant to be, was it?" she trailed off sadly.

"What wasn't?" he asked.

She looked him squarely in the eye. "Us. The timing was never right. I thought that you…" she swallowed hard, unable to finish the thought. "Then you found Eira."

He bristled at his former lover's name. Gwaine looked away in shame. Not only had he fallen for a traitor who had broken his heart, but he had also hurt Marian. He had been so rash! So stupid!

"I—" he said as he cleared his throat and tried again. "I thought I had no chance. I thought…" he sighed. "I thought you'd never have me. I just needed to move on. To feel loved."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I never meant to hurt you, Gwaine."

She turned around to keep him from seeing her cry. He reached out, his hand on her arm, and turned her to face him. Gwaine lovingly cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumb. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"I missed you," she whispered.

Gwaine sighed, pulling her close and holding her, the wind blowing her hair across his face. The floral scent of her soap was pleasant, but there was an underlying scent that was uniquely just Marian. He inhaled deeply, taking it all in. Why had it taken so long for either of them to admit how they felt? Why had they both been so stubborn and so stupid?

He had waited years for some sign from her that she felt the same way he did. And just when he thought he had a chance, she pulled the rug out from under him. He felt foolish for waiting, but even more so for letting his temper and impatience get the better of him. He should have talked to her about it. Maybe then she would have felt like she could have confided in him. He had let her down after promising her that he'd always be there for her.

_No more regret,_ Gwaine thought. He was going to right the wrongs that had been done. Gwaine decided to throw caution to the wind and try to win her over one more time. He released her from his embrace and backed away slightly.

"Marian," he started with no idea of what he should say.

She looked at him curiously as he stared lovingly at her. All of the regret and pain that she felt toward Gwaine melted away. She closed the space between him and reached up to brush the hair off his brow. Her hand trailed lightly down his face and neck, finally resting on his chest. Marian rose and pressed her lips to his.

Gwaine smiled against her mouth and reached around her waist, pulling her closer. Their kiss was soft at first, both shy and trying to protect their own hearts. When he didn't pull away, Marian deepened the kiss. She reached behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

This was different than the last time they passionately kissed each other. There was longing and desire, but also love and forgiveness. Gwaine held her body against his. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to taste her. She opened herself to him, and he plunged his tongue inside.

Kissing her thoroughly, years of pent up emotion came barreling out of him. He pushed her back against the battlement, kissing her hard. Marian moaned into his mouth, her own desire reaching a level of intensity she had never felt before.

She had never been kissed as passionately as Gwaine was kissing her now. She held onto him, trying to keep her balance while his hands roamed her body, caressing and pulling her closer. He had no idea what his strength and intensity were doing to her. She practically melted in his hands.

Marian tried to catch her breath but was unable as Gwaine kissed her hard. The things he was causing her to feel were brand new and achingly desperate. He moved to her neck and kissed back to find her ear, lightly nibbling. She moaned as he trailed kisses across her jaw and captured her lips once more.

"Gwaine, wait," she said against his mouth.

He kept kissing her, afraid that she was going to put a stop to this and break his heart, like the last time. She tried to speak between kisses, only getting a word or two out at a time.

"We need… Gwaine… if… oh God…"

As much as Marian wanted to continue, to go further, she had promised herself to be honest with him, to tell him _everything. _It took all of her willpower to gently push him away, breaking their kiss. She smiled softly at his hurt look. "Gwaine, if we're going to do what I think we're about to do, I need to show you something first."

That certainly wasn't what he had expected her to say. He grinned at her and pulled her close for another kiss. She moaned at the contact but pulled back. "Please. It won't take long," she pleaded breathlessly.

Gwaine nodded and let go of her. He stepped back, willing his body to calm. Marian adjusted her dress and ran her hand over her hair. She was blushing from her head to her toes. Gwaine smirked as she tried to make herself presentable.

Marian grabbed his hand, leading him inside the castle and up the stairs toward her chamber. When she opened the door and invited him inside, Gwaine quickly approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately.

"Not yet," she grinned as she broke the kiss, and groaning in frustration, he released her.

Closing the door after him, she walked around the room, lighting candles in the waning sunlight. Following her, Gwaine stood behind her, reaching around her waist to pull her back against him. He pressed his arousal into the flesh of her backside as he bent his head down and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder.

He ran his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts, massaging gently. She covered his hands with hers, urging him to hold her tighter. She rubbed her backside against his arousal, causing him to buck his hips and moan against her skin. Marian closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. She realized that it wasn't just love for him that she felt, nor just desire. She felt _safe._

Suddenly remembering what they were there for, she pulled his hands from her bosom and turned to face him. "Gwaine, God, I want you so much," she said as she held his face with both hands. "But I can only be with you if I can tell you the whole truth. I need to tell you everything first. And if you still want me after that… I'm yours."

"What can be so terrible?" he asked huskily as he held her hands. He couldn't stop touching her. Gwaine didn't care what terrible things she had to tell him, he loved her dearly. He would never let her go again.

She looked away, her heart beating hard. This was it, the moment she had been scared of for five long years. This was when Marian would be more honest with him than she had ever been. He would either accept her truth or think her insane.

"Marian, there isn't anything that you can say that will change how I feel," he said softly as he bent his head down and placed soft kisses on her neck.

Sighing in pleasure at his attentions, she let go of him and backed across the room. Marian opened the chest at the end of her bed and reached inside, moving several items carefully to get to the bottom. Curious, Gwaine peered over her to see inside. She lifted a piece of the false bottom and pulled out a rectangular piece of glass.

"Gwaine, I need to tell you something fantastic, something unbelievable. You are going to be skeptical and have questions, but I need you to let me finish. I need you to listen with an open mind. Will you do that for me?"

He nodded silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not from Camelot, as you well know. My home is even further away than the Great Seas," she paused, wary of how insane she was about to sound. "I'm from the future."

Gwaine looked at her as if she had grown a second head. That was certainly not what he had expected.

"I was born almost 1500 years from now and was pulled back into history by a High Priestess, Nimueh. I… I fell through time." She paused to make sure he understood. When he said nothing, she continued, "I've been living here, in Camelot, for the last nine years or so, but I belong in the year 2018. You, Arthur, Merlin? You are the heroes of ancient legend in my time. Heroes that I studied when I was a child. I didn't even know if you were real or a myth until I came here."

Gwaine looked like he was bordering between disbelief and amusement. He couldn't tell if she was lying to him or not. What she was saying sounded too absurd to be true. He was about to say so when she held up the glass rectangle and showed it to him.

"This is called a phone. It's primarily a communication device. I don't know if it will have enough power after all of these years, but I'm going to try to turn it on and show you that I'm not crazy, and I'm not lying."

She pressed the on-button, but nothing happened.

Gwaine found his voice. "I—I don't understand, Marian. What power does a piece of glass have? Is it enchanted?" This would make more sense to him. She had magic, after all.

"No, it…" she was at a loss of how to explain it to him. There were no common points of reference. "You know how a horse can pull a plow? The strength of the horse makes the plow move?"

He nodded, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Well, in the future, we can… harness lightning instead of horses. We capture it, and it makes things work," she said.

Just then, her phone turned on, blinking with the effort, and the familiar apple lit then faded away as the screen came up.

"This can also… _create_ pictures, like a painting or a drawing in a book, and it will show them to us. It reflects an image back to us, like a mirror, except that it's forever and never changes."

At Gwaine's skeptical look, she opened the camera app and set it to _selfie_. She stood beside him, holding her phone in front of them, and leaned in, kissing his cheek as she clicked the shutter button on the phone. She turned the device toward him and showed him the picture.

Gwaine took the glass piece and stared into his own face. It was as she said. There was an image of him, with a surprised look on his face as she kissed him. He had never even imagined anything like this before.

"Magic?" he whispered. "Is this a spell or a hallucination?" he asked, gazing at the phone.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Neither. It's called technology. It's common where I'm from."

She watched as he turned the phone in every direction. He brought it up close to his face and then held it out far. Gwaine smiled. He could look at this image for eternity.

Just then, the phone buzzed, and a soft tuned played from the speaker before it was silenced, and the screen went black. Gwaine dropped it to the floor and stepped back.

"Sorry," Marian said as she bent to pick it up, "that was my alarm. I had forgotten that it was set."

"Alarm?" Gwaine asked, looking around. "Are there intruders?"

Laughing, she examined the phone. "No, it was to wake me up in the mornings." It looked as if the phone had used the last of its battery power. She smiled sadly at the loss of the last piece of her life from before. "The power is gone. It's dead."

She tucked it into the pocket in her dress and approached Gwaine. He had a strange look on his face like he was trying to decide whether or not he could trust her. Marian bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"Is there anything you want to know?" she asked him, afraid.

Gwaine's look softened, and he reached out to her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear before laying his hand on her cheek. He was overwhelmed, but he could tell she was afraid. "I don't know. I knew you were strange, Marian, but I'd never have guessed why," he smirked.

"Funny," she said dryly but managed to grin back at him. Sobering, she continued. "This is why I ran away from you for so long. It's why I'm still cautious. I never know when I'll be sent back. I couldn't fall in love with you only to be torn away." She looked away from him, tears in her eyes. _It's already too late for that_, she thought.

He dropped his hand and pulled her into his arms. Gwaine still didn't quite understand all of this, but at least now he knew why she had pushed him away. _Loss_, Merlin had told him. The only thing she had feared was loss. And now it all made sense. She was afraid of losing him and tried to protect him from losing her. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

Marian sighed and returned the embrace. She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Do you believe me, then?" she asked.

"I think so. I'm just waiting until I wake up from this dream to decide," he chuckled.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her soundly. Crazy, lying, or whatever this turned out to be, Gwaine still loved her and meant to show her just how much.

Suddenly, Marian felt a painful tug on her body, disrupting their solace. It pulled at her again. She had felt this only once before years ago when she was yanked from her own time. She backed away from Gwaine. In the soft candlelight, he could see her face stricken with grief.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She was being pulled back to her own time, she was sure of it. She felt the static electricity crackle around her, and the hair on her neck rose.

"No, no, no! Don't do this! Not now!" she cried.

Gwaine stepped forward, concerned.

"No, stay back!" she warned as more electricity crackled. She screamed and doubled over, falling to her knees.

Worried that she was injured, Gwaine knelt by her side. As soon as he put his arm around her, he too felt a sharp pull.

"Marian, what—"

Before he could finish, they were ripped from time.

They were engulfed in darkness, knowing all and knowing nothing at once. Marian's head felt as if it split in two. She heard her voice, distant and soft, intertwined with Gwaine's, speaking things from the past as well as words that had not yet been spoken.

"Good morning, beautiful! Nice of you to join the living!"

"You are truly a good man. There weren't enough good men in my life before,"

"Gentlemen. It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help."

"I couldn't leave you, Gwaine. I love you."

"Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Marian, and you, sir, are an arrogant prick!"

"Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er… I guess I just kind of liked the look of those odds."

"Of course I don't like him, Arthur! He's rude and full of himself!"

"Hello, beautiful!"

"Sir Gwaine, meet your son."

"Marian, I've always loved you."

Their bodies were tossed around like ragdolls in the darkness. She couldn't see Gwaine, only knowing he was there by the sound of his voice calling out. She needed to touch him, to make sure that she didn't imagine him there with her, so she reached out and brushed his hand with her own.

Suddenly, their faces were lit by bright and colorful lights. She blinked and was able to see Gwaine beside her. They had landed in a forest, panting, both on their hands and knees. Marian let out a blood-curdling scream of pain as Gwaine emptied the contents of his stomach on the forest floor. They fell over and let the darkness consume them.

The blaring of a car horn awoke Marian. She opened her eyes and saw an empty plastic soda bottle, crushed and mangled. _That's not supposed to be here,_ she thought. She quickly sat up and rubbed her temples. From behind her, she heard Gwaine moaning as he awoke.

"Where are we?" he asked her, sitting up.

"My home, I think," she replied, bewildered.

It came as a shock to hear cars driving past after so many years of living in the past.

"Oh my God, I'm back," she said breathlessly as she quickly stood and went to help Gwaine up.

"Your home beyond the Great Seas of Meredor? Or your home in the future?" he asked, confused at the sounds around him.

Marian reached out and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Both. My home in the future is far beyond the Great Seas. We're over 1500 years in the future, give or take."

Gwaine just stared at her, confused. It didn't feel any different. Shouldn't he feel different if he was so far into the future?

Laughter bubbled in her chest as she looked at him. They looked ridiculous, him in his tunic and her in her serving dress as if they had just escaped a renaissance fair.

"This is funny?" he asked, unamused.

"Sorry, it's just… this," she lifted her skirt. "And your tunic and your sword," she quickly sobered. "Oh, fuck, your sword," her eyes widened with realization. "You can't go around carrying a weapon!"

"What, you don't have weapons in the future?" he asked, still not wholly convinced that's where they were.

She shook her head. "Not that you can just carry around without permission and definitely not swords," she said. "Here, give me your hand."

She took his hand and pulled him past the tree line. There was a paved road with little traffic just beyond the grass shoulder. It looked odd to Gwaine, but he supposed the roads here were built with a different material than in Camelot. He believed that it would depend on what type of quarry was nearby.

The roaring plane in the sky above startled him. Afraid at first that a dragon had found them, he grabbed ahold of Marian's arm and went to draw his sword, ready to protect her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, panicked.

"That's a plane," she told him. At his bewildered look, she smiled and explained. "It's a transportation device, like a carriage. It carries people inside of it over long distances. Even across seas."

She heard the engine of a truck crest the hill behind them. Marian stuck out her thumb, hoping that it would stop, and they could catch a ride. She wasn't sure how far away from a town they were, but it would be getting dark soon. And by the chill already in the air, they must be approaching winter. The truck slowed as it neared the wandering couple.

"And that?" Gwaine asked, pointing as the truck stopped in front of them.

Marian turned to Gwaine. "This is a truck. Sort of a… horseless carriage. I'm going to see if he can give us a ride into the nearest town."

"Need a ride, sweetheart?" the older man driving the truck asked. Gwaine bristled at the man's familiarity with Marian.

"Please," she replied.

"Hop on in!"

She led Gwaine over to the passenger side door and opened it.

Gwaine climbed in the cab and scooted over to make room for Marian.

"Where're you two headed?" the driver asked.

"Nearest town," Marian told him as she hopped in the truck and closed the door.

As the truck took off, Gwaine reached out and braced himself on the dashboard in front of him. He had never traveled so fast, especially without any horses. The scenery outside sped past them in a green blur.

"So," the driver began, watching Gwaine's strange behavior, "you headed to a ren fair or something dressed like that?"

"Just came from one," Marian lied.

"What're you supposed to be, a hero and his damsel in distress?" the driver laughed.

Marian chuckled. "Something like that."

000

**Author's Note:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Buthed gwared. Hrag pob ailed. Hrag pob evnis. Boyd un thilis. _– Out of a violent death. Quickly make it no longer useless. Quickly breathe now. Help him and cure him.

_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae! _– I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!

_Purhhaele dolgbenn! _– Heal thoroughly the wound!

_O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! _– O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

**Back to the Future**

As they neared the town, Marian recognized where they were. They had landed just outside of the city where she had lived before being whisked away to Camelot. Her apartment was only a few minutes away, so she asked the driver if he could drop them at the end of her street.

She thanked the man as she and Gwaine exited the truck. The sun was beginning to set as they walked up the street and to her complex. Gwaine looked at his surroundings in awe. There were so many tall buildings and paved roads, he had never seen anything like it. He turned quickly and watched with wide eyes as a woman on skates flew past them.

Marian led them to a row of brick townhouses and walked up to the first door, her door. It had been nine years since she'd been pulled to Camelot. She wondered if the same number of years had passed before being pulled back to the present. The doormat in front of the door was definitely hers. It was one of the grassy brown ones with a black monogrammed _R_. She lifted the mat, finding the hidden house key beneath it.

"Well," she said, "here goes nothing." She pushed the key into the lock and turned it with a loud _click!_ The door swung open, and warm air blew past them.

Holding Gwaine's hand, she stepped inside, pulling him behind her.

"This is where you live?" he asked. It was bigger than he'd imagined, with several rooms attached to the main one.

"Yeah…" she said as she let go of his hand. The furnishings were hers, so she knew they were in the right place. She flipped switches and turned on lamps as she walked throughout the apartment.

Gwaine jumped when the first light had come on. He stood there in disbelief as the place was lit by what seemed to him to be magic. He didn't understand how it worked, but he accepted that it did. He guessed there would be many more things in this time that were beyond his understanding. What had she called it? _Technology._

Marian finished turning on the lights and walked back to Gwaine. She reached around him, holding tightly, and buried her face into his chest. "I can't believe we're really here."

Gwaine held her close, bending to place a kiss on top of her head. "Does that please you?" he asked.

Marian shrugged. She felt indifferent about it at the moment, plus she was too tired to even think. "As long as you're with me, I really don't care where I am," she said, though she felt she may start to miss Camelot before long.

Gwaine smiled and squeezed her in his arms. Right now, he felt the same way.

000

As she foraged in the kitchen for anything edible, she noticed that everything was just as she remembered it. The food in the fridge and pantry were still fresh. Marian pulled open her laptop on the kitchen counter and looked at the date. October 30, 2018. "I'll be damned," she muttered.

Gwaine came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the strange contraption. "What's the matter, love?"

She didn't remember the exact day she had left, but it hadn't been long. She had lived for years in Camelot, but barely any time passed in the present. "I've only been gone a few days, not years," she said, looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, it is if we want to eat tonight. The food is still fresh," she told him, grinning as she tossed an apple his way.

000

After they ate, Marian showed Gwaine around the apartment, taking extra time in the bathroom to explain the facilities. "Just press this lever, and it all goes away. No emptying a pot or anything," she told him as she pointed to the toilet.

She tore off a piece of soft toilet paper and handed it to him. "This is for… erm… wiping anything that needs wiping," she said, thoroughly embarrassed. Gwaine took the piece and rubbed it between his fingers. It was much softer than the bog paper he was used to. "When you're finished with it, you throw it in the bowl and push the lever."

Marian walked over to the sink and turned the taps. "And turn these to get hot and cold water. The soap is in this," she pointed to the hand soap on the sink counter, "just press down, and the liquid will come out."

Gwaine nodded to her. "Mind if I try? Call of nature and all," he said, grinning.

Chuckling, Marian quickly excused herself and closed the door, walking back into the living room to give Gwaine some privacy. A moment later, she heard the toilet flush.

"HOLY HELL!" Gwaine cried out.

Marian laughed.

When he left the bathroom, Gwaine went across the hall to the only bedroom in the apartment. He looked around, smirking at the single queen-sized bed.

"Marian, love," he called out. She turned to him just as he stuck his head into the hallway. "There's naught but one bed," he stated, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's very true," she replied as she walked into the bedroom. "What is an innocent maiden to do?" she asked coyly.

Gwaine stepped up to her and put his hands on her hips, drawing her close. He placed small kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"As a noble knight, I must protect her reputation," he said between kisses.

Marian smiled and moaned as Gwaine smoothed his hands down to her backside and cupped her cheeks in his palms.

"And if I don't care about my reputation?" she asked huskily, her hands winding in his hair. She pulled his head back up and pressed her lips against his.

Gwaine pulled back and smirked.

"Then I guess I have a duty to take the lady to her bed."

Marian grinned. She pulled herself from his arms and went to her chest of drawers. If she remembered correctly, she had a sexy silk nightgown that she'd bought for herself after she'd moved. It was short with a plunging neckline, perfect for seducing handsome medieval knights.

"Let me go change first, loverboy," she smirked at him. As she went out of the door and to the bathroom, she called over her shoulder. "Go ahead and get comfortable!"

Gwaine sat on the bed to pull his boots and socks off as she shut the bathroom door. Standing from the bed, he went to her full-length mirror to gauge his reflection. He smoothed down his hair and checked his breath. _Comfortable_, she had said. Removing his belt, Gwaine shrugged as he reached for the hem of his tunic and pulled it over his head, dropping both to the floor.

Watching his reflection, he turned slightly to get a different view of his body. He was fit and muscled, scars from battle covering his tanned skin. He lifted his arms and sniffed, making sure he wasn't too musky. Marian seemed to enjoy being close to him, so he assumed she liked his scent. He pulled the waistband of his trousers out and looked inside, double-checking that everything had made the journey through time in one piece.

He turned around to get a view of his backside, hoping it was nice enough for Marian to appreciate it. He'd never had the luxury of a full mirror before, so seeing all of himself at once was a new experience. He flexed his muscles, watching as his buttocks tensed and then relaxed from beneath the fabric of his trousers. The muscles in his back rippled as he moved. He turned back around and flexed his chest and arm muscles, watching the shadows move along with him.

_Very nice,_ he thought, grinning. Surely this is what women liked, wasn't it? A strong man who could protect them? Muscles that you could see but not so big you couldn't move? It was what Marian liked, he hoped.

Satisfied that his appearance was alluring enough for his beautiful healer, Gwaine went to the bed and laid down. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever been on. It was firm, but still very soft. He dropped his head down to the pillow, softness enveloping him. He felt like he was lying on a cloud from Heaven. How anyone could go back to the hard scratchy mattresses of Camelot after sleeping on this, he'd never know.

Marian stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later, her silk nightgown gliding over her smooth skin. The hem reached the middle of her thighs, and the V-neckline dipped down to the bottom of her breasts. She walked into the bedroom and ran her hand up the doorframe, popping her hip out slightly.

"I'm ready for bed, Gwaine," she purred. The only reply she got was the knight's soft snores.

Marian laughed softly and went to the bed. He had undressed to his trousers and had fallen asleep on top of the comforter. She smiled as she pulled a throw from the end of the bed up to cover him. Walking to the other side, she sighed. Marian climbed in under the comforter and scooted up against Gwaine, wrapping her arm around his waist. She supposed he was drained from their journey and realized that she, too, was exhausted. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

000

Light filtered through the closed blinds of the bedroom window and shined on Gwaine's face at just the right angle to wake him. He breathed in deep, relaxed and comfortable. He was lying on his side, curled up with his arms wrapped around a soft, warm body. Marian. Gwaine grinned and opened his eyes.

She had her back to him, snuggled into the pillow. Gwaine hugged her around her belly, pulling her closer, and sighed. Her nightgown was smooth and silky and terribly thin. He felt the warmth of her body through the fabric and slowly moved his hand to follow the curve of her breast. His breath hitched in his throat when he realized the material didn't completely cover her chest; instead, her rosy bud peaked out from behind the silk. As he slowly massaged the supple flesh, his thumb teased her nipple erect.

She stirred, moving her backside further into his hardening groin. Marian turned her head to look at him, smiling.

"Good morning, loverboy," she chuckled.

Wordlessly, Gwaine turned her onto her back and hovered over her. He met her lips, kissing slowly. A soft gasp escaped her as he maneuvered himself under the comforter and between her legs, laying his full weight on her. She wrapped herself around him, pulling closer. Her hands trailed down to his firm backside, grabbing the flesh tightly.

Just then, his stomach growled loudly. Marian couldn't help the giggle that escaped, breaking the mood. Gwaine sat up, irritated at his traitorous body, but smiled down at her nonetheless.

"Good morning, beautiful," he finally greeted.

"Breakfast first it is, then," Marian said as she sat up.

She climbed out of bed, her backside flirting with him as it bounced, and went to the bathroom, closing the door.

His trousers became unbearably tight as he watched her leave in her scandalously short nightgown. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

When she was finished, she called him over to explain how the shower worked.

"Turn those until the water feels warm enough. Use this," she picked up the bottle of shampoo and showed it to him, "in your hair and this," she put the shampoo down and showed him the body wash, "everywhere else."

She turned to the sink and opened one of the drawers beneath. Pulling out a new toothbrush, she opened the plastic and pulled the brush out, handing it to him.

"Use this on your teeth in place of birch sticks," she said. She reached behind her and picked up the tube of toothpaste lying on the counter. "And just a small amount of this rather than chalk. Just make sure you spit it all out and don't swallow it."

Gwaine laid the toothbrush and paste back onto the countertop.

"What are you going to do while I'm naked in the hot water?" he asked, sliding his hands around her waist, down to her backside, and pulling her close.

She rose up on her toes and placed small, lingering kisses up his neck, gently sucking his skin. When she got up to his ear, she bit down on his lobe gently and tugged, causing a low guttural moan to escape him.

His stomach growled again.

Marian let go of his ear and chuckled.

"I'll be making breakfast for a very hungry knight."

Gwaine pouted as she turned and left the room.

000

When he had finished with his shower, Gwaine dressed back in his tunic and trousers and went in search of Marian. She was in the kitchen, dressed in a long robe, and humming to herself. She must've been at some sort of a stove; there was a sizzling noise coming from where she was standing, and the smell in the kitchen made Gwaine's mouth water.

He stayed in the doorway and watched her for a few minutes before announcing himself.

"My God, Marian, you are entirely too beautiful," he said breathlessly.

She smiled and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"You flatter me, Sir Gwaine."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That smells delicious. What is it?"

"This," she said, pulling his hands from her and picking up the pan, "is an omelet." She slid the folded egg dish from the pan and to a plate. Handing it to him, she picked a fork up and placed it on the plate with a clatter. "You go ahead and start while I cook mine."

Gwaine kissed the side of her head and then took the plate over to the small kitchen table and sat down. He cut down on the omelet with his fork, melted cheese and grilled vegetables pouring out of the side. Gwaine took one bite and rolled his eyes up into his head before closing them in delight.

"Mmm…" he sighed.

"You like it?"

"Very tasty!" he said with his mouth full of another bite.

He was almost done when Marian brought her breakfast to the table and sat down.

"I was afraid I'd forgotten how to cook. It's been a while," she laughed, bringing the first bite up to her mouth.

"No, love, you definitely remembered how to cook."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the hot meal. When they had finished, Marian took the plates and set them in the sink to deal with later. She poured two mugs of coffee and sat back down at the table with Gwaine.

He took a sip of the coffee and smiled at her over the mug. Marian tried to smile back, but it came off as a grimace. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she thought of the conversation she didn't want to have but desperately needed.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Gwaine asked at her look.

She set her mug down and sighed.

"I think…" she began, her voice cracking. "I think we need to talk… about how we left things over the last few months."

"Alright," he agreed. "Where do you want to start?"

"Do you still want me?" she asked in a small voice. "Not just to bed, but do you want to be with me?"

Gwaine sighed and smiled softly at her. "Marian, I've always loved you," he admitted. "From the moment you came barging into my life, quite literally," he chuckled, "you captured my heart. With every argument we had, I fell further in love with you. You never let me get away with arrogance or stupidity; you've held me to a higher standard. You made me a better person. I definitely want to be with you, love. I always have."

Gwaine reached over and held her hand in his, his thumb traced circles around her knuckles.

"My goal has always been to be the man you needed me to be." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry that I failed. I regret that we grew apart. I was afraid and foolish." Gwaine looked away from her in shame. He knew what she really wanted to know. He knew why she had her doubts.

"Eira was… a distraction that I thought I needed. In the end, that distraction cost many lives. I'm not proud of it. I should have just talked to you. Forgive me."

She looked away, her brow furrowed in thought. She knew what she wanted to ask him, but she was afraid of the answer. Marian took a deep breath and built up her resolve.

"Did… did you love her?" she asked quietly, looking up at his face.

Gwaine sighed and closed his eyes. He knew this would come up at some point, but he was still not prepared. He didn't want to hurt Marian further, but he refused to lie to her.

"I could have, I think, given time. But no, beautiful, I was not in love with her. I cared about her, yes. Though that all changed when she betrayed me, used me against Camelot. None of it was real," he said bitterly.

Marian winced. It tore her apart that his heart had suffered so much. He had thought she loved him, and then she turned him away. He thought Eira loved him, and then it turned out to be a ruse to get information. Marian didn't see how Gwaine would ever trust his heart again, but here he was, loving her as if nothing had happened between them.

Marian looked lovingly at his face. "Gwaine, I'm just as much to blame, if not more. I ran away from you when I should've been honest. I knew I was falling in love and that I couldn't be with you, but I continued anyway. I pushed you away and to another woman. It's my fault."

Gwaine looked at her thoughtfully. Ever hopeful that she wouldn't run away from him again, he dared to ask what his heart feared. "You said before that you were careful with your feelings because of the spell that brought you to Camelot. Are you sure that's the only reason you couldn't be with me?"

"Wouldn't it have been worse if we were together, and I disappeared, but you didn't know why?"

"You're telling me now, though we've journeyed to the future. Are we still not to be together?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could be pulled back still, could we not?"

"I don't know. It's not… I was scared. I didn't know what to do. What would you have had me do then, Gwaine?"

"Confide in me, love."

"I was terrified!"

"Of what?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Of you knowing the truth that I had magic, that I was really from the future. Magic was banned, I would have been executed."

"Do you think so little of me? That I would turn in the woman I love?"

"No, I…"

"I think you weren't scared of me turning you in. I think you were scared to love me. I think you're scared now."

"What could I possibly be scared of now? Everyone knows the truth. We're not even in Camelot anymore."

"You're scared of the possibility that you're in love. That there is someone in the world who is willing to bear their heart and soul to you, only ever asking for your love in return."

She stood and went to the window, tears building but never falling. He knew her better than she knew herself, it seemed. "I've never felt anything this intense. It scares me, Gwaine. When I thought I had lost you, I… I felt like I couldn't live." She turned as she felt him come up behind her. "It frightens me to think that my happiness, my existence could depend so much on one person."

"I've felt the same, beautiful," he said, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "But is it not worth the risk of heartbreak? Remember what you told me when we were stargazing on that tower so long ago?" He looked at her lovingly and smiled. "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Marian lowered her head to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why do you even want me, Gwaine? I'm such a mess."

His chuckle reverberated in his chest. "That you are, love." He brought his hand up to her hair and wound his fingers through her silken locks. "But knowing that I have even the slightest chance, I can wait for you. Knowing that it's not hopeless makes all the difference in the world."

He held her for another few moments before she pulled back.

"I want to take you shopping," she said, almost out of nowhere.

He looked at her curiously, not understanding what she meant.

"Let's go get you some modern clothes, shall we?" she asked, smiling brightly.

000

Marian showered and dressed before ordering a Lyft on her newly charged cell phone. She gave her phone to Gwaine as they waited so he could play around with the camera. Though it was a brand new experience for him, he became pretty comfortable with taking pictures, especially of Marian, when she wasn't looking.

"Gwaine!" she admonished when he showed her his latest. "That's my ass!"

"And a fine ass it is, beautiful!"

The Lyft pulled up, and they got in the car, headed to buy him some modern clothes. Marian took Gwaine to a department store, and they stayed in the men's section for two hours, at least. He tried on everything from jeans to khakis to dress pants, sport shirts, sweaters, casual tees, shoes, and jackets. Marian was convinced that Gwaine would look good in a paper sack if they'd had one. By the end of it, Gwaine was thoroughly worn out. Marian picked up all the clothes he had tried on and added a few packs of boxer briefs to the pile. She ended up buying everything. _What else are credit cards for?_ she thought.

After paying for Gwaine's new wardrobe, Marian asked him to wait by the door while she went to get a surprise. He dutifully stood, bags in hand, and waited for her to return. When she did, she was carrying a paper sack folded down to hide its contents. As they rode in another Lyft to go home, he stared at the sack, trying to imagine its contents. At first, his imagination took him to all of the food possibilities. Was it fruit, maybe apples? Or had she found some meat pies he'd like? Perhaps it was an entire roasted chicken? Gwaine's stomach growled as he grinned at the thought.

Marian chuckled and asked the driver to make a quick stop at the supermarket, so she could run inside to buy a few bags of groceries. They had been out far longer than she'd realized, and they were both hungry. When she got back to the car, she handed Gwaine an apple to tide him over until they got home.

With his stomach no longer a distraction, Gwaine began imagining all of the soft and thin night-things Marian could have purchased. He shifted uncomfortably as his body reacted to the memory of her short silk nightgown from that morning.

When they got home, Gwaine brought in his shopping and helped to carry the groceries in. Marian sat the mysterious bag on the table and went to make them sandwiches for an early dinner.

"I had almost forgotten that it's Halloween," she said as she held up a paper sack after they'd eaten. "You, my dear, are about to be in for a treat!"

Gwaine looked inside the bag. It had shiny cloth and what looked like chainmail inside. No food and no naughty night-things for her to wear. He tried to hide his disappointment.

"What's _Hallow-een_?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "It's what Samhain has become. Children and some grown-ups dress in costumes and go door-to-door for treats."

Gwaine shook his head, not understanding.

Marian reached in the bag and held up the shiny blue fabric. "You dress up as something you aren't. Um…" she looked up thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to explain it better. "You can dress up as a witch!"

"But you _are_ a witch, love."

"Okay, bad example," she laughed. "You can dress up as a ghost or a king or a monster. Then the children visit in their costumes, and you give them sweets while telling them how scary or how cute they are."

Gwaine's eyebrows rose. "You mean to tell me there's food involved?" he asked, excited.

Nodding, Marian reached into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small square object. It was shiny and mostly brown. In big blue letters, it said _Snickers_. She held it out for him to take.

Gwaine picked it up and sniffed. He touched it to his tongue and made a face. "I hate to break it to you, beautiful, but this has no taste. Children really want this sort of thing?"

She rolled her eyes and took the square back. Ripping the wrapper, she pulled out the candy and showed it to him. "This, my dearest knight, is candy. It's covered in chocolate. Wars have been fought over chocolate. Your mouth will thank you," she said.

Gwaine smirked as he opened his mouth. Marian popped the square onto his tongue and waited. He brought the candy into his mouth, chewing slowly, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This…" he tried, the sticky caramel nearly gluing his teeth together. "Mmm, this is very sweet! And a little salty." He swallowed and smiled brightly at her. "I like it!"

Marian laughed. "Right, so we need to get ready and dress in our costumes." She rummaged in the bag and pulled out a shirt, trousers, a crown, and chainmail. Luckily, she'd already had a toy sword that would go perfectly with the rest of the costume. "You get to be King Arthur!"

"Hilarious," Gwaine said, cocking an eyebrow at her. He took the costume and went into the bedroom to change.

"The sword is on the bed. You do know how to use a sword, don't you?" she teased.

Gwaine poked his head out of the door. "You think you're so funny," he grumbled.

Marian waited as he got ready. After a few minutes, she heard a loud sigh.

"Marian, love," Gwaine called out from the bedroom. "I don't think this armor will protect me. It seems to be made from cloth and not metal."

"It's not real, it's a costume."

"Ah. And there seems to be a problem with the sword," he said.

She stepped into the room to see what had happened. Gwaine was standing before her, dressed in fake chainmail and looking ever so dashing. He held the sword up with the blade pointed at his gut and pushed it into himself. The sword bent, causing no damage.

"Let me guess, not a real sword?" he asked dryly.

She shook her head, unable to contain her laughter. "It's for children, Gwaine. You wouldn't give a child a real sword, would you?"

"I had a real sword," he mumbled as he turned to pick up the plastic crown and set it on top of his head. "What do you think?"

Marian walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up and kissed him. "Very royal," she said as she stepped back. "I have to get ready now, so shoo!" she said as she pushed him to the door.

Gwaine closed the door behind him and went in search of more _candy_. A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom opened, and Marian stepped out.

Gwaine's eyes widened when he saw her. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked.

Marian was dressed in a shiny blue robe with giant stars printed on it. The robe was oversized and looked like something Gaius would have worn. She had a matching pointed hat on her head. Her hair was long and stringy and white, and on her face sat a long, white beard.

"I'm Merlin," she smiled at him.

Gwaine doubled over in laughter, having never seen a woman with a beard before. He calmed but started back up again as he thought of the noblewomen of Camelot dressed in beards.

"You're joking!" he laughed, his hands on his knees.

"No, I'm serious!" she said with her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"A woman with a beard!" he howled. "And I think you're a few hundred years too old to be Merlin, sweetheart," he said, finally calming.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Gwaine, even _you've_ seen him with a white beard," she said matter-of-factly.

"When?"

"Well, when he failed to save Uther's life. And I believe you ran into him on patrol. Got knocked around a bit?"

"That wasn't… it couldn't…" Gwaine's good humor faded as he remembered how the old sorcerer insulted the knights and, using his magic, had easily bested them. "That bastard! I injured my head, not to mention my pride!"

Marian went up to him and rubbed his arms soothingly. "Yes, but it gave you an excuse to come see me," she said with a sly look in her eye.

Gwaine looked at her and burst into more fits of laughter. "Please tell me that thing will come off your face. Please, love, tell me it isn't a real beard!" he said, laughing heartily.

She pulled the beard from her face briefly and glared at him. The beard, held on with elastic, popped back onto her face as she let go.

"Of course it's fake."

"Well, thank God for that!"

He pulled the beard down and kissed her, still chuckling.

000

Soon the neighborhood was filled with children in costumes and anxious parents herding groups from one home to another for treats. Gwaine enjoyed answering the door and seeing the children's costumes. Some were dressed as things he recognized, dragons and puppy dogs and princesses. There were others, though, that he didn't understand.

One little girl in particular proudly displayed the _S_ on her chest as she stood in front of him. Her shirt was bright blue, and her short, ruffled skirt was a metallic red. Gwaine asked her who she was, and she rose to her entire three and a half feet, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm Supergirl! Duh!" she exclaimed.

Gwaine chuckled at her and reached in his bowl for several pieces of candy, crouching down to her level. "Well, you're the best Supergirl I ever saw," he said as he dropped the pieces into her plastic pumpkin.

As the night wore on, Marian grew more and more sleepy, until finally, she let Gwaine take over all of the candy duties. She took off her hat, wig, and beard and settled on the couch for a quick nap.

After all the candy was gone and the front door was shut, Gwaine went in search of her. When he saw her sound asleep on the couch, he smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom. He was able to pull down the comforter and keep her standing as he removed the rest of her costume. Thankfully she had worn a camisole and cotton boxers underneath, so she was able to maintain her dignity even while asleep.

Gwaine's heart pounded as he looked at her boxers— and the long legs they neglected to cover— and took a deep, steadying breath. He was going to have to deal with the amount of skin shown in this time if he were to survive being with Marian.

He lifted her and set her down on her side of the bed, tucking her in. He removed his costume and put on the sleep trousers she had bought for him. Climbing into bed next to her, Gwaine reached over and placed a light kiss on her brow before settling in. As he started to drift off to sleep, he grinned. He rather liked Halloween.

000

The next morning, Marian awoke before Gwaine. She looked over at him, his bare chest rising and falling as he slept soundly next to her, and smirked. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his torso. Still asleep, Gwaine gathered her in his arms and pulled her up against his side.

Marian took the opportunity to raise her head up and trail soft kisses on his neck. She nibbled and sucked his skin, from his neck over to his shoulder. When she reached his collarbone, she bit down gently, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. Marian slid her leg up his body, resting where the bulge expanded in his trousers. She pulled herself across him and straddled his waist, bringing her mouth to his, kissing lazily.

Waking, Gwaine grinned against her mouth, his fingers clinging to her round hips. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, pushing inside of her mouth.

Marian opened fully for him, tasting him, enjoying him. Her need was instinctual to the point that she unknowingly bucked her hips against him, dragging her moistening sex across his arousal.

Gwaine sat up, pushing her with him and settling her against his lap. He grabbed onto her backside, moving her to bring her sex across his erection again. The soft cotton cloth of his sleep trousers did nothing to hide his hardening pleasure.

Thrills of electric sex coursed through her as the mouth of her arousal glided across his erect length. With her hands on his shoulders and her hair falling in curtains on either side of his head as she kissed him, she lifted her body, hovering over him. In a swift motion, she rolled her hips down and back, pulling her folds across his erection, again and again.

Gwaine's hands slipped beneath the hem of her camisole, inching up the warm, bare skin of her back. With his hands splayed across her back, he moved with her, rocking against each other, teasing the primal dance of two souls merging. As her ample breasts brushed against his bare chest, he traced his hands to her front, intending to pull her shirt from her body. Instead, he became lost in the jiggle of her bosom and the hardening of her nipples.

She gasped at his touch, biting down on his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. She wanted Gwaine. She craved him, needed him inside of her. God, she thought she'd die if he didn't hurry and take her. Nothing else in the world mattered but the physical need he had for him.

Gwaine moaned into her neck as she reached in front of him, her fingers tickling the top of his arousal when she untied the drawstring of his sleep trousers. All it would take was one quick movement, a flick of her wrist, and he would be free from his cotton imprisonment. With her boxer shorts moved to the side, then he could lift her for only a moment, to slip inside and make her whole.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," Marian said as she moved her tongue into his mouth.

DING DONG!

"Miss Ragnell?" came a loud voice. "It's me, Ethel! Your neighbor!"

"Fuck," Marian said as she pulled back from Gwaine. She rested her forehead against his, looking into his dark, feral eyes. "She's old. I'd better go see if she's okay."

She climbed from Gwaine's lap, kissing him as she stood.

"I'll be right back," she promised.

She bent down and captured his mouth once more.

Reluctantly, she pulled back and left the bedroom, grabbing her robe on the way.

000

Marian stood on her porch stoop, wrapped in her robe, listening to her elderly neighbor babble on and on about last night's trick-or-treaters. She didn't want to be rude, but she desperately wanted to get back to Gwaine and finish what they had started. She had a full day planned for them and thought that maybe they could have a little naughty fun before going into town.

Fate, on the other hand, had different plans for the lovers. Satisfied with her conversation, Ethel finally bade Marian goodbye and went back into her own apartment. Marian walked back to the bedroom, untying her robe as she walked, but was disappointed to see that Gwaine had already gotten up and gone into the bathroom. She leaned toward the shut door and listened. The shower was running.

"Dammit," she muttered.

She paused as she turned to go back to the bedroom, a wicked idea suddenly coming to her. Marian slowly turned the doorknob and opened the bathroom door. She had intended to undress and hop into the shower with Gwaine, but he was already done and drying off when she walked in.

"Hey!" he said as he pulled his towel around his waist.

"Sorry," she said, turning from him with a smirk. It was just as it had been in Lord Bertilak's castle. She had gotten a glimpse of _all_ of Gwaine. "That was my neighbor. She tends to talk a lot."

"I noticed," he chuckled. "Your turn," he said as he passed her, picking up his discarded sleep trousers.

She shook her head at his back. He hadn't even considered jumping back in the shower with her, had he?

_Fucking chivalry, _she thought as she closed the door and undressed to take her shower.

000

They sat on the couch, both freshly showered, Gwaine sitting almost too near and facing her. He looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" she asked when she caught him staring.

"Gaius said that your magic only works if you love the person. Is that true?" he asked her.

"Yes…" she said, raising a curious eyebrow at him and wondering where he was going with this.

"So, you love me, do you?" he asked, his smirk widening.

"Well, I used my magic on others, too," she teased him. It seemed the knight was in a flirtatious mood today.

"Yes, but you healed me _twice._ So, it must be love," he countered. Gwaine scooted closer to her, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind her.

Marian's breath quickened. "I healed Arthur twice, too," she said quietly.

Gwaine scooted closer, his chest against her arm. His hand slid from the back of the couch to her head, his fingers absent-mindedly playing in her damp hair.

"Yes, but you didn't do with Arthur what you did with me," he said, his eyelids heavy as his face drew nearer to hers.

"I don't know what you mean," she said barely above a whisper. His nearness was affecting her ability to think.

"You know, at Lord Bertilak's castle, clinging to my bare chest as you slept in my arms. Kissing me soft and sweet," he said as his nose brushed up against hers. His breath warmed her cool skin.

"And then in the courtyard at Camelot, the wanton way you kissed me… Our tongues entwined… And in your chamber, rubbing yourself against me…" He moved his hands to her thighs, slipping past the hem of her dress.

"And just this morning, rocking your hips against my hard cock… Your breasts soft and bouncy, nipples hardening in the palms of my hands…" he said, his voice caressing her very being.

She swallowed hard as he continued. "So close, I could have just slipped inside of you, with you wet and ready… I could swear you were going to ride me fast and hard…. You didn't do any of that with Arthur."

"Of course not," she whispered.

"Innocent maidens don't kiss like you do, beautiful," he said as he leaned in and barely brushed his lips over hers.

"Never said I was an innocent maiden," she replied before kissing him.

Gwaine pushed her back against the seat cushions and settled himself between her legs. His hands caressed her head, and his fingers wound through her hair as he kissed her passionately. Marian bent her leg and pulled him against her, the skirt of her dress sliding back to expose her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and her hands slid under his shirt as she lightly brushed the bare skin on his back.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and there was a loud beating on the front door. Disappointed that they had been interrupted again, Gwaine lifted himself off her, and she sat up.

"Who the hell could that be?" he grunted in annoyance.

"I have no idea," she replied as she stood. "Goddammit," she cursed under her breath.

Marian stomped to the front door and threw it open. "What?" she yelled at the man standing on her porch. "Oh, fuck! No, go away!" she went to close the door, but the man pushed the door open.

"What? You got nothing nice to say?" he said accusingly.

"No, I don't, Joey. How did you find me, anyway?" she asked. Though she had been gone for nine years, she remembered her ordeal with her ex like it was yesterday.

He leaned against the door jam. "You look fat," he said, ignoring her question. His eyes roamed down her body and back up to her face. "Damn, babe, did you gain weight?"

Of course, her weight was what he had noticed had changed about her. Not that she looked older, but that she wasn't skin and bones. She had changed in more ways than were visible, too. She was happy, confident, and independent. She wouldn't put up with his shit.

Marian's mouth dropped. "Excuse me? No, I've gained muscle because I'm not starving myself anymore. I'm healthy, thank you very much."

"No, babe, you're fat. Don't worry, we'll get you back down to where you were," he said confidently.

"Fuck you, Joey! All you ever did to me was make me believe I was fat. I had a complex because of you!" she bit out angrily.

He continued to ignore her protests and reached up, grabbing her arm. "Now come on home. You don't need to stay in this place anymore," he said as he pulled her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, asshole! Let go of me!" she yelled at him.

"Is there a problem here?" Gwaine asked as he walked up behind Marian, his face dangerous.

Joey faltered at the appearance of the taller man, and Marian was able to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Who the fuck is this? You cheating on me?" Joey asked incredulously.

"We aren't together, ass. I left you, remember?" she rolled her eyes. She sighed as her shoulders fell in resignation. "Gwaine, Joey. Joey, Gwaine," she introduced them, annoyed. She had hoped that she would never have to see her ex again.

"Ah, the _boyfriend,_" Gwaine said knowingly.

"Ex," Marian added quickly. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Joey said rudely. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the husband," Gwaine lied, grinning from ear to ear.

He figured that if he were going to convince the offensive ex to stay away from Marian, he ought to do a proper job of it. Marian looked up at him in shock, and he smiled at her fondly as she quickly recovered. He pulled her to his side and held her tight.

"The fuck you are!" Joey yelled angrily. "What the hell did you do, Marian? Marry the first asshole you met when you got here?"

"We've been in love for years, actually," Gwaine replied. He bent down and kissed her passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she held on to his neck. When they broke apart, he looked at Joey's shocked face and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I can't seem to keep my hands off her. You know how it is, don't you, Joey? A voluptuous beauty like this, with a sharp wit as well? Who wouldn't try to win her heart, eh?"

Joey grabbed Marian's arm again. "We're done playing games, you fucking whore! You're coming home with me!"

Gwaine sighed and scratched at his eye with his thumb. "Don't call her a whore."

"What's it to you, fucker? You gonna stand up for your ugly, fat whore of a wife now?" Joey spat out as he pulled her harder.

Gwaine looked at Marian, her face contorted in rage. He, however, simply smirked. Having been intimately acquainted with Marian's temper, he gave the other man a shit-eating grin.

"It's not _me_ you have to worry about, mate," he said calmly.

"What?" Joey asked, confused.

As soon as Joey turned his head to look at Marian, her fist swiftly swung at his face, her knuckles making contact with his nose. Eyes watering and nose bleeding, he let go of her arm and held his face in his hands.

"Fucking hell! You stupid bitch!"

"As I said," Gwaine said as he grabbed the injured man by the back of his shirt, "it's not me you have to worry about." He grunted as he pushed Joey off the porch and away from the building.

Gwaine walked back into the apartment and shut the door, locking it behind him. "You used to live with that horse's ass?" he asked.

"I was a different person, then. You wouldn't have liked me," Marian replied, shaking her bruised hand.

Her anger hadn't subsided, despite the satisfying crack his nose made as she broke it. She stormed off to the kitchen to take care of her pained hand. Gwaine followed her to the other room and leaned in the doorway as he watched her pull a towel from a drawer.

"I don't know, beautiful, I really like the feisty side of you," he grinned at her.

Marian opened the freezer door and pulled out an ice tray. "I wasn't…" she tried twisting it to pop the ice out but was having difficulty. "…feisty!" she grunted. Ice popped out of the tray and flew onto the countertop and the floor. "Fuck. I let him control me, Gwaine. I was pathetic."

Gwaine walked to her and picked up the ice, putting it in the towel. "Here, allow me," he said as he took her hurt hand in his and held the ice bundle to her knuckles. "It sounds like you didn't love yourself. That's not pathetic, Marian. It just makes me sad."

She watched as he brought his lips down to kiss her pained knuckles. "Being in Camelot changed me," she said softly.

Gwaine placed the bundle back on her hand and smiled at her. "It did me as well. At least a certain lovely healer changed me anyway," he said as he caressed her face.

Marian grinned back at him. "I'll have to be sure to thank Gaius should we ever meet again," she teased.

"Definitely not Gaius," he said as he pushed her back gently.

She backed up into the kitchen counter and sucked in a deep breath. "No? Merlin, then?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Gwaine slowly shook his head and grinned. He held her head, his fingers through her hair. "You changed me, love," he said before he bent down and kissed her softly.

Suddenly, the alarm on her phone went off, reminding her that it was time to leave if they were going to be on-time for what she had planned.

"Well, shit," Marian said, pulling back and turning off the alarm. "I had this whole day planned."

"It's alright, love. We can come back to this," he told her, grinning.

000

They went into town to the local movie theater. There was a _Star Wars_ marathon playing, and Marian wanted to show Gwaine the original three movies. She knew most of it would go over his head, but she thought the characters were compelling enough that he would enjoy the story.

She wasn't wrong. Gwaine thoroughly enjoyed _A New Hope_, cheering for Luke, Leia, and Han and jeering at the evil Lord Vader. He even let out a _wahoo_ when Han blasted Vader's ship, letting Luke deliver the deadly blow to the giant Death Star.

After the movie ended, they got up to stretch their legs and relieve themselves. Marian went to the concessions to refill their popcorn and drinks as Gwaine went back to the theater to claim their seats for _The Empire Strikes Back_.

Gwaine was more affected by the tragic love story than Marian would have thought. As Han rushed up to Leia, kissing her for the last time before being frozen in carbonite, Marian looked over at Gwaine and saw a small tear fall down his cheek. He squeezed her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.

When the credits finished rolling, Gwaine stood without a word and walked out of the theater.

"Gwaine?" Marian called after him as she got up and followed him into the hall.

He suddenly turned and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a darkened alcove. He pushed her up against the wall and slammed his mouth to hers. His kiss was passionate yet desperate. He held onto her as if it were for his life. When he pulled back to catch his breath, he looked her over.

"I just needed to make sure you were real. That this wasn't a dream," he apologized.

Marian smiled softly at him. "It's very real, my love," she said, taking ahold of his hand. "Come on, you'll like the last movie."

Again, Marian was right. Gwaine was on the edge of his seat the entire time during _Return of the Jedi_. He was elated when the lovers were reunited and overjoyed with all the lightsaber battles. They reminded him of home.

Completely satisfied with his first movie experience, Gwaine held Marian's hand as they left the theater, lightly swinging their arms between them. "What now, beautiful?"

"Well, I found something I'd like for you to try," she said, leading him down the street. A few blocks away was a fancy steakhouse with equally fancy desserts.

000

Marian had ordered for them since Gwaine had no idea what any of the menu items were. They enjoyed filet mignons and baked potatoes, loaded with all of the accouterments. She ordered apple ale and stout beer for Gwaine to try, which surprisingly, he enjoyed both. When they were done with their meal, Marian called the waiter over and ordered an item on the dessert menu.

When it came, the waiter placed the dessert on the table between them and laid two forks on the plate.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked, looking at the plate curiously.

"It's a caramel apple cheesecake," she replied with a grin.

Gwaine dipped his fork into the cheesecake, cutting off the end of the slice. As he brought the fork up to his nose, he sniffed it before placing the bite in his mouth. He closed his lips around it, pulling the utensil from his mouth, and rolled the creamy dessert around on his tongue. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy and closed as he swallowed the heavenly concoction. When he realized what the dessert tasted of, his eyes popped open and widened in surprise.

"It… it's a cheese that tastes of apple pie! Ha!" he bellowed.

Marian nodded, her grin spreading from ear to ear. Gwaine dropped the fork onto the plate and reached over to her. He pulled her face toward his and kissed her soundly and deeply. She had remembered the dream he had months ago on their way to rescue the queen. She thought enough of him to actually find an apple pie flavored cheese. At this moment, Gwaine had everything he had ever wanted. Food— specifically apple-flavored food— and a beautiful woman who loved him.

When he released her mouth, he turned, looking at the other patrons of the restaurant who were staring at them. "Sorry," he said, smiling and waving at them in embarrassment.

Marian opened her eyes and grabbed him for another kiss. She didn't care what anyone else thought. Let them look. She was kissing the love of her life, who just happened to taste of apples.

000

It was a lovely November night, neither too warm nor too cold, so they decided to walk back home. Hand-in-hand, Gwaine matched her gait, strolling along the sidewalk. "Thank you, Marian," he said earnestly. "This has been such a wonderful day."

"I'm glad you liked the movies. They were always my favorite."

"I can see why," he said, glancing at her. "A lot about you suddenly makes more sense."

"Oh?"

"You're a lot like Princess Leia, love. Beautiful, headstrong, caring, in love with a scoundrel…" he trailed off. Something about the stories made him think of home. Though he wanted to be wherever Marian was, Gwaine missed Camelot.

Marian quickly recognized the homesick look on his face, having worn that look many times before. She squeezed his hand, and when he looked at her, her eyes went to the Moon. "That's the same moon, Gwaine," she said.

He followed her look and stared up at the bright orb in the sky.

"The exact same moon we sat under in Camelot." She turned her gaze back to him and smiled softly. "It helped me to remember that when I was missing home."

"Thank you, beautiful. You always seem to know what to say. I love being here with you, but when I think that we'll probably never see our friends again, it hurts."

She laid her head on his shoulder as they kept walking. "We'll find a way to make this work," she promised him. "No matter where we are or what year it is."

They walked a little further, Marian thinking about everything she would give up just to return to his time with him. No, it was _their _time. In the modern world, she felt out of place. Camelot was her home. At least she had Gwaine, though. She could survive anything if he was with her.

"Gwaine," Marian stopped walking and turned to face him, her expression unreadable. He looked at her curiously as she continued. "I want to go to bed."

His face fell slightly. He'd thought they were having a good time, but she wanted to retire for the night. Pushing his disappointment back, he squeezed her hand.

"Of course, beautiful," he said consolingly. "I didn't realize you were so tired."

Marian smirked at him. "No, Gwaine," she said as she dropped his hand and leaned in closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed herself into him. "I said _bed_, not sleep," she corrected.

"Oh." His eyes widened in realization. "OH!" he said as he stepped back and began patting down his leather jacket and jeans frantically.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Quick, where is that glass thing?" he asked impatiently.

"My phone? In your left jacket pocket," she answered, amused at his panicked look.

He pulled the phone out and shoved it clumsily at her. "Summon us a ride!"

Marian laughed heartily at him. "You in a hurry for something, loverboy?"

"Marian," Gwaine started. Instead of finishing his thought, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, capturing her mouth with his. After he had thoroughly kissed her, he let her go.

"A big damn hurry!"

000

Marian used the app on her phone to order a Lyft. As they waited for the driver to arrive, Gwaine held her, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her back against him, nuzzling her neck and kissing her skin.

She turned around and backed them to a bench on the sidewalk, pushing him down and climbing onto his lap. Straddling him, she tried to remain as decent as she could, since they were in public, but he worked her dress up her thighs, exposing her skin.

Marian was moving against him, indecently rocking her hips, when a car pulled up beside them and honked its horn. They parted, and she looked at the driver, irritated.

"Ragnell?" the driver asked them.

"Yes, sorry! Yes," Marian said as she climbed off Gwaine's lap and pulled him up with her. She opened the back door, and they climbed in.

"This the address? 276 Camelot Lane?" the driver asked, holding up his phone with her address pulled up.

Marian nodded. "Yes, thank you." She smiled over at Gwaine, his amusement at her address written all over his face.

When the car took off, Gwaine reached over and pulled Marian up against him. Not interested in the passing scenery, he took her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. His hands went to the short skirt of her dress and slipped beneath it, to her bare legs. He groped her flesh, pulling her up into his lap to straddle him. Holding onto her backside with one hand, he pressed her to his body, while he explored the bare flesh of her leg with the other.

The driver, an older man, tried to keep his eyes on the road instead of his rearview mirror. It was proving very difficult as the young couple making out in the backseat became rather hot and heavy.

All together too quick and not quick enough, they had arrived at their destination.

"Ahem!"

Marian and Gwaine parted and looked to the driver.

"Sorry, but we're here," he said awkwardly.

They looked out of the side window and, sure enough, there was Marian's apartment building.

She gave the driver an apologetic smile, reached into Gwaine's jacket pocket for her house keys, and exited the car. Gwaine smirked at the older man.

"Uh… wow… good luck, man. She's… uh… Whew!" the driver said as he cleared his throat.

"Thanks," Gwaine chuckled. No matter how many centuries had passed, it seemed that men never changed.

Marian was fumbling with her keys when Gwaine made it to the door. Her hands shaking, she kept trying to put the wrong key into the keyhole. He didn't make it any easier when he stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and brushing up against her backside.

Gwaine nearly had a heart attack when she dropped the keyring and bent to pick it up, her bottom still against his groin. When she stood, he leaned over and bit at the exposed skin at her neck. He wrapped his hands around to her belly and pressed her back. Reaching for the hem of her skirt, he worked it higher on her thighs and inched his hand underneath to her hip.

Marian blew out her breath in frustration. "The sooner I can open the door, the sooner we can…"

He grinned against her skin and took the keys from her. Jamming key after key into the keyhole, he finally found the correct one and unlocked the door. Pushing her inside, he followed and slammed the door shut with his foot.

The Lyft driver looked on as the young couple tried to get into the apartment. After they had shut the door, he turned the air conditioner on and pointed the cool air toward him. He glanced at the clock. Two more hours, then he could go home to his Maud. He hoped beyond hope that she was still awake when he got there.

000

They had hardly gotten through the front door when Gwaine pushed her against the wall, nuzzling her neck. She threw her head back, giving him more access as he kissed and nibbled up to her earlobe.

"I love your scent," he said against her skin.

Marian pulled back and looked at him. "I have a scent?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Gwaine brushed his lips over hers briefly. Lifting her leg, he wrapped it around his hip, and pushed her skirt up. His hand lightly grazed over her inner thigh.

Marian shivered.

"You do," he told her.

He spread his hand, his thumb brushing against the gusset of her panties. Moving the dainty cloth to the side, he caressed her delicate petals before delving his thumb inside. She was already becoming slick with arousal. He smiled against her as he continued kissing her neck, nipping at the skin.

"It's…" he took a deep breath, "intoxicating."

His thumb pressed against her sensitive bud. He rubbed around it in circles, feeling as it became engorged.

Marian threw her head back and panted. "Gw-Gwaine…" she called out breathlessly, her eyes rolling back as her lids closed. "Oh, God…"

She rocked her hips in time with the motion of his thumb, clinging to his shoulders.

As his trousers grew tighter, Gwaine slowly removed his hand from her. Marian opened her eyes, watching him in confusion. He backed away slightly and grinned. Gwaine lifted his wet thumb to his mouth, sucking it in and moaning in pleasure.

"And it's delicious…" he said in a low voice.

Marian's lips parted as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Gwaine reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the wall and down the hall to the bedroom. Marian followed wordlessly, willing to let every thought go.

He stopped next to the bed, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he was extremely nervous about being there with her. It's not like he'd never been with a woman before, he'd had his fair share of dalliances before he'd met Marian. But this meant so much more to him than a quick night of pleasure. He loved Marian, and he hadn't loved any of the women before, that was the difference.

Gwaine silently asked her for permission. He didn't want to push her into doing something that she wasn't ready for, and he never wanted to take away her autonomy.

Marian looked up at him with doe-eyes and smiled softly at his attentiveness.

In answer to his silent plea, she took ahold of his jacket, slowly pushing it down his arms and off his body. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she lifted it, pulling the cotton over his head and dropping it to the floor. Moving her cool hands over the warm flesh of his arms, she traced his muscles, dipping and rising across his skin.

Gwaine's hands brushed the sides of her neck before he placed them at her face, cupping her head. His thumbs lightly stroked the helix of her ears as he held her. She was breathtaking. She was the kind of woman kings fought wars over. Tears prickled in his eyes, and his heart nearly burst at the love he saw in her. He gently pulled her forward and bent to kiss her softly.

When he released her, he walked around to the back of her, gathering her hair to the side and laying it over her shoulder. He didn't know much about women's clothing anyway, but even less about women's clothing in this time.

At his hesitation, Marian chuckled softly. "There's a zipper in the back. Just like your trousers," she said, barely above a whisper.

He brushed his hands across the delicate material of her dress until he found the zipper. Gwaine slowly lowered the metal zip, gradually revealing her nakedness. He paused when he saw a black strap going across her back.

Gwaine fingered the black material. It was rough in some places and smooth in others. And most importantly, it was see-through. His trousers tightened just a bit more as he imagined what the front of this strange contraption must look like.

He pulled the zip of her dress the rest of the way down until he reached the gentle curve of her round backside. The open V of the dress uncovered another bit of black see-through fabric covering part of her behind. His breath hitched in his chest, and he grinned as he imagined what the tiny piece of cloth in front must be hiding, something he had already had a taste of.

Gwaine slipped his hands under the soft fabric of her dress and ran them up her back to her shoulders. The thin dress slid down from her body in one last quiet hurrah. He marveled at the contrast of her creamy, smooth skin and the dark fabric of her underthings. Never having seen panties before, Gwaine thought that he quite liked the tight material that covered her flesh, displaying the fold where round cheek met leg very nicely.

The biggest mystery was the strap across her back. He assumed it was some sort of corset, or at least had the same function, though by judging from the fabric of the back strap, it was hardly made of anything that would bind her breasts firmly.

Rising from the back were two smaller, delicate straps, climbing up her back and creeping around the top of her shoulder only to plummet down her front, to treasures unknown. His calloused fingers skimmed her arms and up to her shoulders to the delicate straps. He pushed one of them down, giving him unobstructed access to her skin.

As he bent to kiss her neck, Gwaine noticed a thin white scar going across her left shoulder. She had said once that she didn't mind scarring, that she had scarred before. But what made Gwaine take notice of this particular scar was that it was the exact same shape, in precisely the same place as the ax scar he had received when he fought the Green Knight several years ago.

His brow furrowed as he considered the implications of their matching scars. He knew she had healed him and had taken his injury, but he didn't know what that had meant exactly. He was about to ask her about it when she turned around to face him, stepping out of her dress and flats.

Marian reached over to his jeans and moved her fingers underneath his belt. She pulled him to her, unbuckling his belt quickly with ease. Without breaking eye contact, she bit her lip as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She ran her hands underneath the fabric and around to his hips, grabbing onto his firm cheeks.

Gwaine pushed his jeans the rest of the way down and stepped out of them, pulling his shoes off in the process. He stood still as Marian let go of him and backed up slightly.

She looked down at his tight, black boxer briefs in appreciation as they accentuated his erect manhood perfectly.

The distance gave Gwaine a better vantage point to take in her underthings. The see-through cloth enveloping her round breasts did little to actually cover them. Though the small swatches of fabric held her breasts firm, he thought that they might be a bit too small as her breasts seemed to spill over the top. Not that he minded, of course, he enjoyed anything that showed off the skin and flesh of her most private bits. Her nipples peeked out at him from behind the fabric, a deep rose color, erect and calling to him.

Gwaine bit his lip hard and sucked in a breath as his eyes roamed down to her panties. The black triangle of fabric was impossibly small and did absolutely nothing to hide her sex from him; instead, it displayed the curl covered lips that hid her sensitive bud and core. Her underthings seemed to be less useful and more for decoration. Gwaine thanked whatever god above that these tiny articles of clothing had been invented.

Marian grabbed his hand, knocking him from his musings, and dragged him to the bed. They climbed onto the mattress together, and Gwaine sat up against the headboard, pulling her onto his lap. He took a moment to look at her again, his eyes unwittingly trailing down to her cleavage.

Marian hooked her finger under his chin and brought his attention back up to her face. She grinned at him before reaching over and kissing him. Gwaine opened himself to her as she pushed her tongue in between his lips, tasting faint hints of the apple dessert from earlier that night.

As he returned her kiss, Gwaine lifted her hips and adjusted her, settling her against his manhood. He held the back of her head, kissing across her jaw to her ear. As he kissed down her neck, she moved against his arousal, rolling her hips languidly.

"Marian," he growled against her skin. "Keep doing that, and this will be over too quickly."

When he reached the swell of her breasts, he took hold of them in each hand. He could feel her nipples harden beneath his palms as he tenderly worked her.

Marian moaned, the deep purr of her voice arousing him more. She moved against him again, the thin fabric of her panties giving in just enough for his clothed arousal to sneak past her folds and press against her bud. Winding her fingers in his hair, she urged his head to move lower, down to her bosom.

Gwaine kissed her breasts, pressing his nose and mouth between the pliant flesh of her cleavage. He continued his way down, pushing her backward to expose her belly.

Kissing down her ribs and to her navel, he grinned, dipping his tongue into the tiny indentation. Everything about her was delicious. Gwaine didn't know if he could ever stop tasting her.

He held onto her hips, and as he went lower, he pushed her back onto the bed and off his lap. Still between her legs, Gwaine settled on top of her. He kissed and bit at the skin on her belly, down to the tiny, black triangle covering her sex. Her aroused scent driving him wild, he nipped and kissed the fabric of her panties, his beard-covered chin pressing into the gusset.

Gwaine worshipped her body, spending an indecent amount of time with his face between her legs. Marian grew frustrated with the cloth covering her. She held her breath in anticipation, willing him to rip her panties off and hurry to her sex.

She wanted him to touch her again. To make her cry out as his calloused fingers worked magic and his tongue danced over her. She wanted him inside of her. To hold onto her as she rides him like a beast. For him to lose control as much as she wanted to lose control. To spill himself into her in ecstasy. She wanted to hold onto him tightly, quaking around him, to lose herself, and ride the waves of her pleasure with him. She wanted Gwaine with everything she ever was or ever could be.

Aware that she was ready for him, Gwaine quickly moved up her body and kissed her lips. Marian wrapped her legs around him and pushed his hips down until he was pressed firmly against her.

He smiled against her at her impatience. He wanted to savor unwrapping her. Her body was a gift. One that was freely given to him and one that he would cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Gwaine, I need you," she said impatiently.

"Soon, love," he said as he kissed behind her ear.

Marian bucked her hips up to his, rubbing her wet sex against his erection and begging for him to hurry. Gwaine chuckled. She was incorrigible. Having pity, he stood from the bed so he could at least remove his own underpants.

Marian watched him hungrily as he hooked his thumbs in his waistband. He started to pull down slightly when she noticed his brow furrowing in confusion. He let go of his boxer briefs and took a step back. Horrified, he reached out to her.

"Marian! I love—"

He disappeared.

Marian sat up as a cool breeze blew through her bedroom. Electricity crackled, and a low rumbling filled the air. She threw herself to the floor where he had been, the hair on her arms and neck standing up.

"GWAINE?" she screamed. "GWAINE! OH GOD! NO!"

She scratched at the carpet as if she could dig through it and find him. She looked around the room in tears, willing her mind to have been playing tricks on her.

"GWAINE!" she called again.

She crumpled on the floor, knowing what had happened, though not wanting to believe it. He had gone back to Camelot. Away from her. Alone. He was gone forever.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Marian burst into tears and screamed and sobbed and called his name. She saw his shirt on the floor and cradled it to her chest. It was still warm. Pulling it over her head and her arms through the sleeves, she curled in on herself and wept for love lost.

000

Gwaine landed in a forest on his knees and screamed. He screamed from the pain of traveling through time. He screamed from the pain of being torn from Marian. He screamed from the unfairness of it all. He lifted his head to the sky, rain pouring down onto him, and cried out until his heart and soul were torn in two. When his throat could take no more, he collapsed into sobs.

He didn't know where he was or if he was in any danger or not, nor did he care. He and Marian had finally, _finally _gotten together. His heart had healed. He belonged to her, and she belonged to him. He felt complete. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, holding her, caressing her, kissing her. And Fate, the spirits, God… he didn't know who was to blame, but he had been ripped away from the only person he had ever loved.

As he lay on the ground, near-naked and sobbing in the rain, two figures appeared before him. The taller man bent down and checked Gwaine's pulse. The despondent knight didn't respond to the touch. If he just laid still, maybe the pain in his heart wouldn't be as great.

"Elyan, he's alive!" Percival called out.

"Barely, it looks like. Let's get him to Gaius," Elyan said.

Percival lifted Gwaine and carried him over to a horse, laying him on his stomach across the front. After securing him to the saddle, Elyan jumped on behind him and took the reins. Gwaine was barely conscious enough to register that they were riding back to Camelot.

The rain continued to pour as they reached the citadel. Percival dismounted and pulled Gwaine from Elyan's horse, carrying him to Gaius's chambers.

They laid the soaked knight on the cot and told the physician how they had found Gwaine alone in the Darkling Woods. Gaius examined him as Merlin stoked the fire and found a couple of blankets to cover him.

"There was the most haunting scream that rang out. I… I've never heard anything like it," Elyan said as he shivered at the memory. "We followed it, and when we got there, Gwaine was on the ground."

"He's been missing for a week. Do you think he can tell us where he's been? Maybe what happened to Marian?" Percival asked.

Gaius looked over the unconscious man. He had his ideas on where he and Marian had disappeared to, though he'd have to talk to Gwaine to confirm that they'd gone to the future.

"That will depend on how much he remembers. Right now, he needs rest. Thank you for bringing him here promptly. I'll let you know when he wakes," the physician promised.

The knights nodded and left Gaius to his work.

"Gaius," Merlin started. "Do you think—?"

Knowing what he was thinking, Gaius answered before Merlin could finish. "I do. I think Nimueh's spell finally ended and that Gwaine was caught up in it. It seems that being sent to their own times is the end of it all."

Gwaine stirred, his eyes fluttering open. His head ached like he'd been kicked by a horse, and he groaned as he tried to sit up. Merlin rushed to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You should rest, Gwaine," the warlock advised. He unfolded another blanket and wrapped it around Gwaine's shoulders.

Gwaine tried to stand but fell back down to the cot. "No, I must find Marian. I need to… She's…" he said as he broke down in tears.

Gaius and Merlin looked on in shock. They had never seen the brave and often temperamental knight openly cry before. Gwaine was a broken man.

"She's gone back home," he said softly. "We were… I was… I love her," he said as he looked up at the two healers. "Merlin, magic brought her here once, can it again? Or send me back there?" he asked, desperation in his voice.

Merlin sighed. He hated to disappoint his friend. "I don't know of any spell that can do that. I'm so sorry," he said.

Gwaine's face morphed from despair to anger. "What is the point," he stood abruptly, "of all these books?" He walked over to the shelves that housed Gaius's ancient tomes. "What is the point of all this," he yelled as he swept his arm across one of the shelves, sending the books flying to the floor, "if she can't be brought back?"

"Gwaine, we understand how you feel—" Gaius started.

"YOU DON'T! HOW CAN YOU?" Gwaine screamed at the physician. "I LOVE HER, AND SHE'S GONE!"

He picked up a glass jar and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall, its unknown potion oozing to the floor. Breathless, Gwaine picked up another jar and slung it against the wall while screaming in anger and frustration. He grabbed the side of one of the tables and flipped it on its side, bottles and bowls crashing on the stone floor. Spent, he slumped to the floor and held his head in his hands.

"She's the other half of my heart. I can't exist without her," his muffled cries weren't enough to convey his heartbreak.

Merlin knelt down in front of the shattered man and laid his hands on his shaking shoulders. Gwaine looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Gwaine, I swear to you that I will find a way to reunite you with Marian. I will do everything in my power," the young warlock promised. When Gwaine nodded, Merlin continued. "Let's get you to your chambers and into some warm clothes." He helped the anguished knight stand.

Gwaine looked around at the destruction his grief had wrought. "I'm sorry, Gaius. Let me—"

"It's nothing, Gwaine. We'll clear this. You need to rest," Gaius comforted.

When Gwaine and Merlin left the chambers, Gaius turned his eyes heavenwards.

"Please let Merlin find the right spell," he said to no one in particular. "I don't think my heart can take any more anguish." He looked at the broken glass and potions on the floor. "Neither can my supplies," he added as he shook his head.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The Journey to Britannia**

Marian awoke hours later with the rising sun, still curled up on the floor wearing Gwaine's shirt. It smelled of leather and musk. Her eyes were dry and red, and her throat was raw. She knew she needed to get up off the hard floor. If anything, she needed to relieve herself. It took a herculean effort for her to stand and take care of her needs. She didn't want to, she didn't care to. Ignoring her growling stomach, Marian walked into the bathroom. Everything reminded her of the few days she'd had with Gwaine. When she flushed the toilet, she laughed bitterly, thinking of his surprise at something as simple as indoor plumbing.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. Her hair was still ruffled from when Gwaine ran his hands through it. Not wanting to part with it for long, she removed his shirt and folded it neatly, setting it on top of the closed toilet lid. With puffy eyes and a frown on her face, she looked down at her bra and panties. He had reacted just as she had hoped when he saw the sexy lingerie. Angry at the path Fate had set her on, Marian roughly tore the underthings from her body and threw them in the corner, screaming.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK! GODDAMMIT! FUCK!" she cried out to the empty room. She continued to scream until her body felt weak and tired. "Fuck…," she sobbed.

She wiped her eyes and nose and then turned on the shower. Steam quickly rose from the running water and fogged up the bathroom mirror. Her skin turned bright pink as she got into the scalding shower. Marian stood there motionless as she let the shower wash away her grief.

She needed to get it together, she needed a plan. Marian wasn't going to accept her fate. She would find a way back to Gwaine, no matter how long it took.

As she began to wash her body, Marian came up with a strategy to go back in time. She would travel to the UK and search for all the landmarks that were attributed to the ancient kingdom. Surely Merlin would have left her some sort of clue of how to get back. She had faith that her friends would do anything to get her back, if not just for her sake, then for Gwaine's. She could only imagine the turn his temper would have taken when he was parted from her.

When she got out of the shower and brushed her teeth, Marian dressed and started to work on her plan to return to Camelot.

000

She landed at Heathrow Airport in London. From there, she caught a flight out to Edinburgh in Scotland. After a week of research, she had come up with an itinerary. It took her from Scotland all the way to Cornwall. The trip would probably max out all of her credit cards and use up what little savings she had, but she'd decided to explore as many of the landmarks and sites that were linked to the Arthurian legends as she could, hoping one would give her some idea of how to get back.

The first place she tried after she landed in Edinburgh was Arthur's Seat, a long-since dead volcano overlooking the capital city. Though it was beautiful and the history enthusiast in her was interested, it didn't hold any answers for her.

She traveled to the village of Drumelzier, one of the rumored places of burial for the wizard Merlin, and again found nothing. Marian continued to travel around Britain, looking for answers. She went from Scotland to Wales, visiting Carmarthen, which, according to local lore, was supposed to be Merlin's birthplace. Perhaps it had once been called Ealdor?

While in Wales, she also went to Bardsey Island, another rumored resting place for Merlin. It was no wonder that so much of what she had learned about the Arthurian legends had turned out to be wrong. While researching her trip, she had found no less than three places that claimed to be the final resting place of the warlock.

Having found no clues, Marian traveled down to Winchester, in Hampshire. There in the Great Hall of Winchester Castle hung the Round Table of Arthur's Court. It had the names of the Knights of the Round Table in intricate letters around its edge. Though she didn't believe it was the _actual_ Round Table, she teared up as she read the names of her friends… her family. Marian nearly burst into tears as she got to Sir Gawain, and she had to excuse herself from the tour. Though it held no answers for her, seeing the Round Table encouraged her to keep looking.

She only had a few more stops before her quest would be complete, whether she found what she was looking for or not. Anxious to reach Tintagel in Cornwall, the place where Arthur was to have been conceived and also thought to be the real Camelot, she traveled straight through the other counties the next day.

Tintagel was an exciting place to visit, with its ruins and Merlin's Cave beneath, but the geography was all wrong. Camelot wasn't near the sea, though she supposed things could have changed in 1500 years. Marian wandered around the ruins, walking across the new bridge that connected the two sides of the ruined castle, and thought of Gwaine.

000

_Gwaine found himself wandering the ruins of an ancient castle. As he walked through the dilapidated halls, he heard waves beating against the shore. He went over to one of the windows and looked out. The castle was by the sea._

"_Gwaine?" he heard her voice, the voice he had longed to hear for many weeks. "Are you here?"_

_He looked around for her, searching for the beautiful face that held his heart. Gwaine rushed through the open corridor and stopped as he saw her. She stood out in a stone courtyard, her hair and skirt blowing in the salty wind._

"_Gwaine?" she called for him. "Find me!" she begged._

_He reached out to her to touch her, to let her know he was there beside her, but his hand passed through her flesh. He tried again._

"_Marian!" he called to her. "I'm here!"_

_She turned away as if she hadn't heard him. "Gwaine, I need you. Find me…" she said softly as she walked away from him._

"_Marian! Come back! I'm here, love!"_

_He followed her out of the ruins and to a bridge. He walked behind her as she left the castle but was stopped by an invisible force before his foot left the stone. He tried to push his way past the barrier but was held back._

"_Marian! Wait! Wait for me!" he called out to her. _

_Gwaine tried to leave the castle, pushing with all of his strength, but the ruins had ahold of him and wouldn't let go._

"_Marian! Don't leave!" he yelled as she disappeared into the distance. "MARIAN!"_

Gwaine sat up in a panic, his blanket falling from his chest. "Marian!" he yelled into the dark, his body drenched with sweat. He felt for the flint and steel beside the bed and lit a candle. He was in his bedchamber in Camelot. Alone.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. It had been a dream. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of Marian in the last few weeks, but it was by far the most disturbing dream he'd had.

Gwaine stood and pulled his tunic over his head. He needed to go for a walk. He left his chamber, his feet bare, and walked the corridors of the castle. Letting his mind wander aimlessly, he didn't realize where he was until he'd pushed the door open and stepped inside to Marian's old bedchamber.

Gwaine went to the window and opened the curtain, letting the moonlight brighten the dark room. Looking out at the full moon, he remembered what Marian had told him that last night in her time. The moon he saw that night was the same moon he saw in Camelot. He wondered if she was doing the same thing in the future. If maybe she was looking at the moon and thinking of him?

He turned from the window, angry at the turn his life had taken, and walked over to her chest of drawers. On top was the emerald necklace he had given her for her birthday. He picked it up, trying to feel the warmth he knew it held as she wore it. He needed more.

He opened one of the drawers and found the bright blue serving dress he'd had made for her years ago. He thought it was her favorite because of how often she wore it. He gently picked it up, the skirt unfolding. Gwaine held the fabric to his face and sniffed. It still smelled like her, floral and sweet.

He went over to her bed and laid down on top of the blanket. Her pillow still held the indention of her head. Gwaine buried his face as he cried for her, holding her dress and necklace close. He screamed, the pillow muffling his cries. It was unfair that they were parted. He had never thought it possible to love until he'd met her. Gwaine knew that he would never love again.

The next morning, on his way to wake the king, Merlin noticed the door to Marian's chamber was ajar. He looked in and saw Gwaine asleep on her bed, clutching her blue dress. His heart broke for him. Merlin pulled the door shut so no one would bother the grieving knight. He decided that after he brought Arthur his breakfast, he would go down to the library and do more research on time travel. Surely there was something in Geoffrey of Monmouth's extensive collection that would help the warlock bring his friend back to Camelot.

000

Marian stood outside a pub in Glastonbury in Somerset, looking up at the Moon above as it mocked her. She had gone around Cadbury Castle before coming to Glastonbury to take the tour at the Abbey. Though impressive, neither place held any clues for her. Even though she had yet to visit Glastonbury Tor, which was rumored to be Avalon, she was ready to give up. She didn't think there was any point since every stop she had made in the last month had turned out to be nothing.

None of these landmarks gave her any help. And though the geography had most likely changed, they were all unrecognizable to her. How could she find a way back to Camelot if she couldn't even find where the kingdom had been?

Besides, she was about to max out her last credit card. She hadn't worked in so long and had little savings, which was now depleted. She didn't even think she had enough money to make it back to America. She was near destitute and depressed.

She looked up at the sign on the pub before her, _The King Arthur_. She gave a bitter laugh before opening the door and stepping in.

"What'll it be, love?" the barkeep asked as she sat on a stool.

"Surprise me," she said flatly. She pulled out her card and laid it on the counter.

A moment later, the barkeep set a pint of amber liquid in front of her. "Apple cider," he said.

She barked out a laugh and brought the glass to her lips. Taking a long draft, she closed her eyes as the sweet ale flowed over her tongue and down her throat. "I'll take another," she said as she placed the empty pint down on the bar.

The barkeep gave her another cider and ran her credit card for payment. She nursed the rest of her drink, her head lowered as she stared through the bar at nothing. What was she going to do? How could she go on with her life when her heart was shattered?

"Looking for someone?" a soft voice said from beside her.

She turned and saw an ancient man sitting on the stool next to her, drink in hand. He was dressed in layers with a knitted cap stretched over the top of his head. His scraggly beard moved as he spoke.

"Could be that you're looking in the right place, but not in the right moment," he said. His voice sounded frail and yet strong at the same time. His liver-spotted hands lifted the thick, heavy pint to his lips. He finished his drink in one go and motioned to the barkeep for another. "You'd know all about being in the wrong _time,_ wouldn't you, Marian Ragnell?"

"How—?"

The man turned to face her, his whiskers upturned with his mouth, and his eyes sparkling with youth and mischief.

Marian dropped the glass she was holding, shattering it on the floor. "Merlin?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Aye, dear girl. It has been many moons since we last saw each other," he laughed. The barkeep set Merlin's pint in front of him and glared at Marian. "Come, I have a private table in the back. We can speak more there," Merlin said as he stood, wobbling slightly.

She followed him to the back of the pub and sat at a table hidden in shadow. "How are you even here?" she asked as she sat next to him. "Surely you haven't been living in Somerset all these years?"

Merlin grinned at her. "Where did you think I'd be?"

"I don't know. Buried in Wales?" she said as he scoffed. "Or in Scotland? Or in a tree?"

Merlin laughed heartily at the last one.

"What's so funny? It's not as farfetched as some of the things that actually happened, is it?" she asked him.

"Who do you think came up with that ridiculous story? A tree!" he laughed. "As if anyone could imprison me!"

Marian narrowed her eyes at the old man. "You did this, didn't you? You fed these outrageous rumors to scholars, didn't you?" she asked, shaking her head at him.

He nodded as he continued to laugh.

"You ass! I spent my college years learning that stuff! I traveled a month with false hope to see all of that! And for what?"

"You traveled until you were ready," he said matter-of-factly. "Tell me, Marian. What do you want?" Merlin asked her. Though he was ready and willing to send her back to Camelot, he wanted Marian to make the choice. He knew what would happen, he had already lived it. But agency, autonomy… _sovereignty_ was important to her.

"I want to be with Gwaine. I love him, Merlin. I feel like half of me is missing."

"And so you shall, my dear." He said as he laid his hand on hers. He leaned in closer, keeping his voice low. "I have found what you're looking for. It's taken me over a thousand years to find it, but I can send you back!"

She looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected it to be this easy. "How?"

"The last of the magic I have. At least until Arthur returns. Do not fret, the spell will not reverse," he said. "Do you want this, Marian? You must be absolutely sure, girl! It will not work if your heart is not in it!"

"Yes, I'm sure," she nodded with a sense of urgency. "I belong in Camelot with Gwaine and you and Gaius." She looked closely at him and bit her lip. "What did you mean by the last of your magic?"

Merlin smiled brightly at her. "The Crystal Cave is lost. Magic has no place in this modern world. It is no matter. It will return when the Once and Future King returns to save Albion."

"And you want to use the last of it on me?"

Merlin grew serious. He looked at her, the weight of his words hitting her. "It is our destiny, Marian Ragnell."

"What do I need to do?"

000

The next evening, Marian made her way to Glastonbury Tor… to Avalon. Merlin had promised to meet her on the Tor to perform the spell to send her back to Gwaine. After the sun had set, Marian walked to the top and entered St. Michael's Tower. In the middle of the hollow tower stood the ancient wizard, the moonlight illuminating his long, white beard. She looked up and smiled. Rather than a ceiling, she saw the night sky, the Moon and the stars shining brightly.

As agreed, Marian brought nothing modern with her, save the costume she wore, and her cell phone. She had gone into town to a fancy dress shop and rented the most elegant medieval costume she could find. If the spell worked and she was sent back to Camelot, she promised Merlin that she would burn the dress and melt any modern fastenings down. Meddling with time was dangerous, and he didn't want archeologists to discover a zipper amongst ancient artifacts.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice soft.

Marian walked up to him and embraced him carefully. When she pulled back, she looked deep into his soulful eyes. "I'm ready. And just so you know, if this doesn't work, I won't hold it against you," she said as she smiled. Small tears escaped her eyes as she thought of leaving the wizard all alone in the world to wait for Arthur's return. "Will you be okay? On your own?" she asked him.

Merlin cupped her cheek with his bony hand. "My dear girl, don't cry. I will be content to stay and watch over Arthur," he told her. At her skeptical look, he laughed. "I'll be fine, Marian. I promise."

"I just hate leaving you again," she admitted.

"Do not fret. You will see me again," he smiled wistfully at her.

It was the first genuine smile she had seen on his weathered face. She placed something in his hand and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. Merlin looked surprised at the contact, and he reached up to caress where she had kissed him. He glanced down at what she had given him. It was her cell phone, full of pictures of both her and Gwaine. She hoped seeing the smiling faces of his friends again would help him cope with the loneliness of waiting on Arthur's return.

He sniffed back his tears, placed the phone on the ground, and pulled her in place. "Now, stand just here."

He backed away from her and lifted his head and hands to the sky. "Strengthe ealdan aewfaestnesse, ic her accigie ænne windraes! Færblæd waw! Windræs ungetermed, ge hier! Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangesse!" his deep voice echoed.

A wind began to blow through the tower. It circled Marian and howled, gaining strength. Clouds gathered overhead, and the Moon disappeared.

"Besendest þone idese bestepeþ duru þá dægtíde to he haefth hie heort!" Merlin continued the ancient incantation.

Lightning flashed in the sky above and came down swiftly, striking the wizard's outstretched hands. He lowered his head and looked at Marian.

"Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige! Aliese thas maegth to Camelot, to heo hine lyste, for ecnesse!"

Marian felt the electricity crackle around her. The wind was getting stronger, and she could've sworn she was being lifted. The hair on the back of her neck and on her arms stood as she watched Merlin. His eyes glowed with magic.

"Bestaep!" he bellowed.

In a flash of light, Marian was pulled from time. She fell weightlessly through the dark. All thoughts soon turned to Gwaine. She hoped she would end up in the right time and right place. She hoped to see him alive and well. She hoped to be in his arms again.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared. Marian fell to her knees. Her head felt like it had been split in two. She grabbed at her temples, trying to push her skull back together. The guttural scream that spilled from her echoed through the forest. When she ran out of breath, she slumped to the ground, allowing the darkness to consume her once again.

000

**Author's note:**

A very rough translation of Spells: (As pulled from the Merlin Wiki on merlin dot fandom dot com and oldenglishtranslator dot co dot uk)

_Strengthe ealdan aewfaestnesse, ic her accigie ænne windraes! Færblæd waw! Windræs ungetermed: ge hier! Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangesse! Besendest þone idese bestepeþ duru þá dægtíde to he haefth hie heort! Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige! Aliese thas maegth to Camelot, to heo hine lyste, for ecnesse! Bestaep! – _By the power of the Old Religion, here I summon a storm of wind! Sudden blast of wind, blow! You, strong and unstoppable storm of wind, obey! I command you with all my power! Send this woman to enter the door of time to he that holds her heart! Oh, spirits, assemble together your skills! Deliver this maiden to Camelot, to him that she desires, for eternity! Go!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

**The Return**

It had been raining hard for several days. With the weather not cooperating, most people had stayed in the castle, finding all sorts of mischief to get into. Percival was one to usually partake in the fun and pranks; Gwaine was his partner in crime, the one who came up with the ideas, with Percival gleefully following along. But ever since Gwaine had returned from who knows where a month ago, his heart hadn't been in it. After the battle of Camlann, Gwaine and Marian had gone missing, and Gwaine had returned alone. No one dared ask what became of the lady. Anyone who did was usually met with Gwaine's temper and something thrown in their direction.

Gwaine was moody and often took his frustration out on anyone who was around. This morning he had left in the rain, not offering an explanation as to where he was headed. So, to escape the boredom in the castle, Percival decided to explore the forest surrounding the city.

He was cold, and his clothing was soaked through, but he didn't care. He had spotted a stag and was quietly tracking it. He didn't have a bow to hunt with, but this kept his body and his mind occupied. As he approached the animal, it swung its mighty head toward him and watched warily.

Suddenly, a woman cried out and spooked the majestic animal. As the piercing cry continued, Percival spun around, attempting to pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like it was off to the east of him. He drew his sword and ran toward the scream.

He arrived just as the woman stopped screaming. She was kneeling on the ground, grabbing her head as if she was in pain, and then she slumped over. Percival rushed to her prone body and turned her over. To his utter shock, it was Marian lying on the ground before him, soaked to the bone.

He bent down to check to see if she was still breathing. Grateful that she was alive, he gathered her in his arms and made his way back toward the city.

Percival carried her through the lower and upper town and through the citadel gate in the pouring rain. She stirred before they reached the stone courtyard and opened her eyes to look at the man carrying her.

"Percival!" she exclaimed. "Oh, thank God, I made it!"

He raised his eyebrows at her, not sure what she meant, but glad she was awake. He set her down and held her shoulders, checking her over to make sure she wouldn't black out. Percival was a shy man and didn't have as much experience with women as some of the others. The few women he had known were frail and delicate; they would faint at the littlest thing. Marian, he had observed, was as tough as a knight. Despite this, it had seemed that she had been through Hell when he found her earlier.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You looked like you were in a lot of pain when I found you."

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just a little disoriented," she replied, starting forward.

As if to make her point, she tripped on her skirt and reached out for him. Once she was steady, they walked toward the courtyard.

"Percival, how long have I been gone?"

"You don't know?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head at him and waited for him to answer.

He looked up thoughtfully before replying. "It's been a little over a month since the Battle of Camlann."

She breathed a sigh of relief, Merlin had sent her to the right time.

"How is Gwaine?" she asked anxiously. She worried that she had been gone so long that Gwaine moved on, or worse, was killed in a battle. Marian held her breath as she waited to find out the fate of her love.

They had reached the stone courtyard, but before he could answer, he saw that his temperamental friend had returned as well. Percival turned to her and gave her a pointed look. She looked at him curiously, so he nodded in Gwaine's direction.

Marian turned to see what he was pointing her toward. She felt herself tremble when she saw him.

"Gwaine?" she called out.

Gwaine had handed his horse off to a stable lad when he heard her voice. He stopped cold and, in a flash, turned in her direction.

His voice broke.

"Marian?"

He ran toward her as the rain continued to pour. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms, his mouth crashing to hers. She returned his kiss, not knowing where her lips ended and his began. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

When they broke for air, Gwaine held her waist while he bent down and picked her up under her knees. Without a word, he turned and carried her into the castle. Percival didn't mind, though. He smiled as he watched his friends go, happy that things might now be right. The large knight went up the castle steps, headed to see Arthur and Gwen to inform them of Marian's return.

000

Gwaine carried Marian into the castle and up the stairs to his chambers. As he walked into the room, he kicked the door shut behind him. He set her down on her feet and stood there staring at her, not believing that she was really there with him. Shaking himself, he locked the door and went to the fireplace to light a fire.

Marian watched as he piled the logs in the fireplace. He looked around for kindling but found none.

"Gwaine," she started. She wanted to kiss him and hold him, not worry about a fire. "You don't have to—"

He stood abruptly and held a finger out to her, asking her to wait. Going to one of the chests against the wall, he opened it and pulled out several stacks of papers. Not caring what they were, he crumpled them and stuffed them underneath the logs.

His hands shook as he held the flint, brushing the steel down, but it wouldn't spark. Gwaine growled under his breath, frustrated that it was taking so long. When he was unable to produce a spark, Marian gently lowered next to him and pulled the flint and steel from his trembling hands.

"Let me," she offered softly.

Her movements were quick and steady. She knocked the steel bar across the flint, and a large spark flew down to the papers. Flames rose, spreading up, and the logs finally caught. Standing, she laid the flint and steel onto the mantle and smiled at Gwaine.

He took a step forward and was almost touching her. His hands feathered over her skin, afraid that if he touched her, she might disappear like she had so many times in his dreams. Small tendrils of her wet hair were plastered around her face, and little droplets of water ran down the slope of her nose and fell to the floor. He sighed. She was angelic.

Marian looked Gwaine over; it felt like she hadn't seen him in years. His beard was a little longer, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His long hair was wet and stuck to his brow. He looked both terrified and determined.

"Gwaine," Marian said barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and brought his hand to her mouth, pressing a light kiss to his wrist. As if a fire was ignited within him, he suddenly took ahold of her head and bent to her, kissing her lips hard and slow. He reached around her and held her close.

He couldn't believe that she was really there with him. All of the nights he had spent in despair, all of the heartache the past year, all of it was worth it now that she was there in his arms. He vowed then and there to never let her out of his sight, never to let her go. He vowed to show her every day how ardent his love for her was.

Marian tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly and causing him to moan against her mouth at the sharpness. She clung him as if her life depended on it. Opening her mouth to him, Marian pressed her body against his, deepening their kiss.

Gwaine moved his tongue in her mouth, tasting every inch inside. It felt to her like he was trying to climb inside of her. His kisses became frantic and possessive. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her to be his in every way. He wanted to be hers, body and soul.

She pulled on his jacket until she had it halfway down his arms. Without breaking the kiss, Gwaine pulled it off the rest of the way and threw it to the floor. Marian unbuckled his belt and pulled the leather sharply from his body with a crack, dropping it to the floor.

Desperate to taste her, Gwaine's mouth traveled down her neck. With each kiss, he licked and sucked on her smooth, wet skin, his beard scratching and tickling her. He nibbled his way up to her ear, and when he reached it, he whispered breathily to her.

"Will you allow me to have you, Marian?" he asked before nibbling on her lobe.

Her heart hammered in her chest, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Oh God, Gwaine, yes!" she panted back to him.

She reached down to the hem of his tunic and pulled it roughly up his body and over his head. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of his bare chest. She had seen him naked before, but this time she felt a sense of urgency. She felt that if she dared to look away, he would disappear. Marian reached out to him, running her hands up his chest, caressing his skin and hair.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse point. His hands went to the front of her dress to untie it, but his fingers had difficulty with the delicate laces that held it together. When the knot refused to budge, Gwaine pulled hard, ripping the dress, never realizing that there was a zipper in the back.

Once it was loose enough, he roughly pushed it down to the ground, revealing her corset and chemise. He made quick work of the corset, untying it and setting her breasts free. The chemise underneath was actually the short silk nightgown she had worn their first night together in the future. The neckline plummeted between her breasts, barely covering her nipples, and the hemline only fell to her mid-thigh. Thankful she had thought to bring the sexy nightgown back with her, he grinned wickedly as his eyes roamed her body.

Gwaine felt her shiver as a draft crept through the room. When he bent low to nibble her décolletage, he felt the skin on her neck and bosom prickle as his breath caressed her. He stood straight and went to the bed to pull the blanket and a pillow from the top.

Taking her hand, he led her closer to the fireplace, and spread the blanket on the floor by the fire, dropping the pillow beside it. He knelt down onto the blanket and reached over to her, pulling her delicate shoes from her feet and tossing them aside. Gwaine lifted her foot and held it in his hand, marveling at how small it was compared to his own. As she wobbled slightly, he let go and beckoned her to join him on the floor. Once there, he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady as he kissed her hungrily.

She ran her hands over his back, her fingers digging in. She broke their kiss and moved her mouth over his shoulder and collar bone, biting gently. Her tongue dipped into the hollow of this throat, and she nibbled his skin.

"Oh God, Marian," Gwaine moaned.

He held her as he gently laid her back onto the blanket, her hair spread out around her head like a halo of gold. He caressed her face and smiled tenderly at her. For just a moment, time stopped. Gwaine held himself up over her, staring down at her. His heart swelled with love for the woman beneath him. It had felt as if they were two halves of the same soul, only parted by time.

Marian looked up at the man she adored, the man she loved. He was so beautiful, almost too beautiful to look at. The love in his warm eyes shone through when he smiled at her. She reached up and lovingly ran the back of her hand down his face. She would have moved mountains to see him for only one more moment. The pain of traveling through time was nothing compared to the love in her heart.

She loved everything about this man. Determined to show him just how much she loved him, to give her everything to him, she lifted her legs and spread them apart to make room for him, her nightgown rising up her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close.

Gwaine dipped down and caught her lips with his, kissing her languidly. His mouth moved down her neck but didn't stop. He continued kissing down her chest until he reached her ample bosom, barely covered by the thin silk of her nightgown. Gwaine's tongue ran over her silk-covered nipple, and after rolling it around, he pushed the fabric aside and pulled it into his mouth. She gasped as he sucked and swirled his tongue around it until it swelled and stood erect.

He trailed his tongue down to the valley between her breasts and up to the other nipple, pushing the silk aside. Kissing the flesh around her nipple, he slowly drew it into his mouth, sucking slowly.

Marian arched her back into him as he continued to suck and flick her delicate flesh with his wet, warm tongue.

He ground his arousal onto her sex, with his trousers as the only barrier between them. Her eyes opened at the sudden pressure. Looking up at him, she saw that his face was dark with lust and need.

Gwaine slid one hand up her thigh and held the back of her knee, pulling her leg up toward her chest for better access to the junction of her thighs. Marian tightened her grip on him, rubbing his bare back, her nails grazing his skin. He lifted himself once again and rolled his hips into hers.

Marian could feel his hard erection as it rubbed against her folds and, slipping between them, pressed down on her sensitive bud. He continued to rock against her in slow and agonizing swoops, each time pressing a little harder. She felt the blood rush down between her legs as her body was preparing to climax.

She tightened her hold on Gwaine as he drew himself against her again and again, pushing and tugging on her flesh. Her legs squeezed him harder, and she gripped his arms, digging her fingers into the hard muscles. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her in the same slow rhythm that he moved himself against her, his tongue caressing hers.

Suddenly, her body tensed and trembled as warmth spread from her sex over the rest of her body. She moaned loudly against his mouth, arching her back. Gwaine lifted his head and watched as her eyes opened wide and her pupils dilated. She breathed out heavily, her mouth open in awe at the sensations traveling up and down her body.

Pleased with himself, Gwaine grinned and moved back away from her, his hand reaching down to knead her pulsating sex as he watched her writhe in pleasure.

When Marian's trembles subsided, she sat up, brushing his hand away, and fixed him with a look of hunger. Her hair, now mostly dry, was wild and sticking out in every direction. Her lips were rosy and swollen from the abuse. Her skin flushed, and her eyes were dark and stormy.

The smirk on Gwaine's face quickly vanished as she pulled herself onto her knees, and forcefully pushed him back to the floor.

He swallowed hard as Marian pulled his boots from his feet. She quickly unfastened his trousers and yanked them roughly from his body. He sat up slightly, leaning back on his arms and watched as she tugged the short nightgown up over her head. Her hair fell back down around her shoulders, and her breasts bounced at the sudden movement.

There she was, kneeling before him, in nothing but a lecherous smile. He slowly raked his eyes down her body, from the honey-colored hair on her head to her round, full breasts, to the soft patch of reddish-blonde hair hiding her sex. The intense way he looked at her naked body made her feel as if he were devouring her whole. Marian shivered in pleasure at the thought.

Gwaine licked his lips and reached out for her, but stopped when he saw her bite her lip and smirk at him. His erection twitched as she took in his naked form, licking her lips hungrily. She looked like a wild cat preparing to pounce on its prey.

Suddenly, she moved to climb on top of his lap, grinding her drenched sex onto his arousal and pushing her pulsating bud against the throbbing head of his erection. Gwaine moaned at the feeling of her sliding down his length and her backside pressing gently against his tender testes.

Marian kissed his mouth hard, biting down on his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. She ran her nails down his chest and to his abdomen, grazing his sides. Then, holding onto his muscled back, she lifted her hips and ground down again onto him, rubbing herself down his erection.

Gwaine leaned all the way back and grabbed hold of her backside, squeezing her flesh. He moaned as she lifted her hips again. This time, when she ground down, he maneuvered her so that his aching erection plunged into her welcoming sex.

He grunted in surprise when she rolled her hips as she got used to his size. The muscles in her core tensed as they massaged his arousal. Gwaine's head fell back as he moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he bit his lip, trying to keep control. Just the feel of her around him nearly sent him over. She was slick and warm and strong.

Gwaine watched her as she lifted herself off of him and crashed back down hard, thrusting her hips back, tugging on the delicate flesh below his erection. He sat up so that he could hold her steady with his hands on her hips and backside.

She braced herself on his shoulders as she lifted and slammed back down, calling out at the sensation of him inside of her. She took him in deeply as he filled her completely, his manhood thick and long. The crown of his arousal rubbed against her walls, hitting her sweet spot in just the right place.

Picking up the pace, her heavy bosom bounced in his face in time with the thrusts. Gwaine smirked at her, leaning forward and sucking her nipple into his mouth, his hands spread against her back, holding her closer to his body. He rolled the erect bud around with his tongue and gently between his teeth. Moving over to the other breast, he lapped at her nipple until it swelled once more. His tongue danced down the mound of flesh, and he rested his face in the valley of her bosom. His fingers dug into her back at the feel of her soft breasts pressing on either side of his face as she rode him hard and fast. It was maddening.

"Oh God, Marian, I love you." he moaned, kissing her anywhere and everywhere he could.

"Gwaine, oh God, Gwaine! Fuck! Fuck me!" Marian called out as she rode him harder and faster, pushing him deeper inside of her.

Her backside bounced against his testes, a sweet sensation shooting through his body from his head to his toes.

Gwaine leaned back to brace himself on his arms.

He lifted his hips to thrust into her faster.

He watched her as she took an extra bounce as he thrust.

Her breasts bounced harder at the pace.

Pressure built at the head of his erection.

His scrotum felt tight and full.

He felt like he was about to burst.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the heavy pants and moans coming from the lovers and the slaps of supple, slippery flesh as they thrust.

The air around them had become decidedly warmer as they exerted themselves. Marian's scent, her cassolette, swirled in the air with Gwaine's musk and a hint of his salty sweat.

She rocked against him hard, leaning her head back and arching her back toward him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth opened in a silent plea. She moved her hands up her body and cupped her own breasts, squeezing and rubbing and pinching her nipples. She whimpered as she neared her release, but didn't let go.

Gwaine watched her dainty fingers work the mounds of flesh and groaned. He had never been so aroused before.

He trailed a hand across her belly, heading to the curls between her legs.

Reaching down between her delicate petals, he rubbed at her sensitive bud.

Marian moaned Gwaine's name.

Warmth spread around her entrance and up through the rest of her sex.

She felt a tense sensation deep in her core.

She quivered as the warmth spread over her.

Her skin flushed.

And with her head thrown back, her eyes opened wide as she screamed out in ecstasy.

"Yes! Oh, Gwaine! Yes! Yes! GWAINE, YES!"

Pleasure flooded her senses.

The sudden tightening around his erection undid him.

Gwaine felt his testes pull up to his body as his erection pulsated.

The pressure built to an unimaginable level.

His breath became short and quick.

His eyes slammed shut.

The pressure released as he spilled his warm seed into her.

He thrust up into her a few more times, each thrust spilling more of himself into her before his exhausted body collapsed onto the floor.

"I love you. Oh God, Marian, I love you," he called, out of breath.

Marian continued to rock against him, her own orgasm still causing her to quake. She tensed her muscles to milk every last drop from Gwaine, and when she felt his arousal ease, she gently lifted herself off of him and kissed him tenderly.

Still breathing hard, Gwaine wrapped her in his arms and laid back with her on the blanket, pulling the pillow beneath their heads. He moved her leg across him, her succulent sex pressed against his hip, and nuzzled and kissed her face as he caressed the rest of her bare skin. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him, in his arms, and all his.

Marian looked up at him, the firelight dancing on his skin, and she smiled at the sight. He was truly a beautiful man, and he was finally all hers.

"I missed you," she stated simply.

Gwaine's chuckle vibrated in his chest.

"I missed you too, beautiful," he said, brushing the hair from her face.

He suddenly sobered and held her a little tighter.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he told her as he kissed her brow.

"Me either," she replied. "God, Gwaine, when you disappeared, I almost died."

"How did you get back?" he asked her curiously.

"Merlin," she stated simply.

She began telling him about her journey from her home in America to England. She told him how she ran into Merlin, old and withered from time, and of the spell he had discovered to send her back. She assured him that this time, the spell was permanent.

Gwaine listened quietly while she spoke, holding her a little closer, placing light kisses on her face. He marveled at the lengths she went to return to him. Though he was relieved she was back to stay, he couldn't help but wonder if she would regret it in time.

"What about your life there? Won't you miss it? The people? All of the conveniences?" he asked her.

Marian sat up slightly to look him in the eye. She cupped his face with her hand and rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"Hey, none of that, none of those people mean half as much to me as you do," she replied truthfully. "I couldn't leave you, Gwaine. I love you. I love you with everything I am." She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I'm yours, Gwaine. Always."

"I've waited a long time to hear that, love," he smiled before he lifted his head and took her mouth softly.

They held each other, kissing and caressing and basking in the warmth of the fire until they fell asleep.

000

When he awoke, it was already dark outside, and the fire had died down. Gwaine gently pulled himself out from underneath Marian and stood. He gazed at her lovingly. It had been so long since he had fallen in love with her. Regardless of the dramatic turn their lives had taken, he still loved her just as fiercely, if not more. She threatened to consume his entire being, as if he was the kindling and she the fire. And he was willing to let her.

As the chill in the air made him shiver, he stooped down to stoke the fire. When he had finished, Gwaine walked around behind her and reached down to pick her up. He was carrying her to the bed when she stirred.

"What're you doin'?" she asked sleepily.

Gwaine set her onto the bed and bent down to kiss her brow.

"Shh, love, go back to sleep. I'm going to build up the fire again," he replied.

Marian didn't want to go back to sleep. She had a perfectly good vantage point where she was and watched him as he brought the fire back up, the firelight illuminating his naked body. More awake, she sighed as she smiled appreciatively. She felt her heart swell as she watched him move around the room naked.

His arm muscles were distinct and developed, without being overly so. He had just enough chest hair spread over his hard chest to run her fingers through, thinning and darkening as it approached his abdomen. Below his perfectly round navel, the hair tapered down until it met a large mass of dark curls just above his manhood, the sensitive and full flesh hanging below reminding her of how much he wanted her body. His legs were hairy, and his thighs were as hard as tree trunks. His ass was slightly round and taut with just the right amount of flesh for her to grab and pinch. He was absolutely perfect.

Feeling her eyes on him, Gwaine grinned from ear to ear. He turned his head and gazed at her for just a moment as she watched him. He'd never felt so wanted, so desired. Content, he finished what he was doing and walked back to the bed, smirking.

"Enjoying the view, eh?"

Marian giggled. "It's not every day one sees a Knight of Camelot out of his armor. One might think he was up to something vulgar and indecent!"

"Maybe I am!" Gwaine called out to her as he jumped onto the bed. "Come here, you saucy she-devil!" He rolled on top of her and growled as he bit down on her shoulder.

Marian laughed and reached around to slap his backside.

"Oh my! Are you trying to bed me again, Sir Knight?"

Gwaine grunted in pleasure. He had never thought that pain could be so arousing. He nibbled at her neck as she smacked his backside again. His erection pressed against her hip when she slapped his firm backside one last time. He grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his mouth.

"I am only trying to protect the lady's honor!" he replied, nibbling at the pulse on her wrist.

Reaching down, he spread her legs enough for him to climb between them and sat on his knees, smirking down at her.

"How are you protecting my honor when you come at me with that jousting lance of yours?" she giggled at him.

His erection bounced in the air as she playfully patted the tip with her hand. Gwaine bit his lower lip and stared at her hungrily. Oh yes, she must be made to pay for that.

Gwaine reached behind her backside and roughly pulled her closer to him.

"Oh!" she squealed.

"What would people say if they found the lascivious lady in my bed, as naked as the day she was born and me, a noble knight, doing nothing about it?" he asked as he scooted back.

He laid down with his face pressed against the inside of her thigh, her leg bent over his shoulder and across his back. Turning his head, he gave her inner thigh a quick kiss and a nibble. Reaching his hand over to her soft curls, he gently dipped his fingers between her lips, finding her bud.

"Oh! You wicked man!" she panted as he worked her sex.

Gwaine playfully teased her bud, causing it to harden and grow as her blood flow was diverted down south. He continued his ministrations, making her shudder under his hand.

"Wicked? I'll show you wicked, you voluptuous doxy!" Gwaine grinned evilly at her and then thrust his head between her thighs.

Marian called out as he moved his mouth between her folds and danced around her warm, sensitive spot. His tongue circled around her bud, pushing and tasting it as his rough beard scratched at her folds. His lips gently closed around her spot, and he sucked as his tongue pushed down on the tip. Moving his mouth around it, the bud throbbed in time with his gentle sucks and licks.

His hand wandered down and teased around her entrance with his rough thumb, making sure she was slick with desire before plunging two of his large fingers into her, curling upwards to graze her walls. His other hand dug into the flesh of her thigh, holding it tightly in place.

She moaned as he pleasured her. Rolling her nub with his tongue and gently sucking, he continued to kiss her sex, his sharp nose pushing against the top of her folds, as his fingers thrust into her at a slow, agonizing pace. His own arousal hardened against the mattress as he bucked his hips down in time with the movement of his fingers and her deep moans.

Gwaine felt as if he could do this for eternity, pleasing Marian, sucking on her sex, smelling her, tasting her, making her moan. She was delicious and the only sustenance he ever needed. She was made for him and he for her. It was Fate that brought them together more than once. It was Fate that had pulled them both through time to be there, together, at this very moment. They were meant to be one.

Marian rocked her hips in time with his tongue and reached down to pull his hair sharply, pushing his face further into her flesh. She grasped the sheets in her other hand, bunching them tightly in her fist.

"There! Oh, yes, there! Don't stop, Gwaine! Don't ever stop!" she panted.

Her back arched, pressing her sex into his face harder. She let go of him to move her hands to her hair, running her fingers through the locks and pulling. She caressed her own skin down her face and neck to her bosom, tweaking and teasing her nipples.

"Please, Gwaine! Faster! Oh God, please!" she screamed.

Gwaine raised his eyes to look at her, smiling against her sex as he quickened the pace. The all too familiar warmth developed in her core, her muscles tensing as it spread down to her toes. She screamed as she shook and rode out her orgasm against him.

"Gw-Gw-Gwaaaaiiiinnnne! OH, GOD!" she screamed between sharp breaths.

When she had finished quaking and writhing against his mouth, he lifted his head and smirked. Sitting up on his knees, Gwaine removed his fingers from her, slowly licked them, one by one, and moaning at the taste of her. Marian's sucked in a quick breath when he licked his lips to finish.

He bent down to her, kissing up her belly and between her ribs, leaving a damp trail of her own arousal shining on her pale skin. His hand moved about her body, exploring her smooth skin, while the other swept back between her legs and kneaded the warm, wet flesh, keeping her ready and waiting. He leaned forward, sucking on the skin above her breasts.

"Tell me, beautiful, when did you fall in love with me?" he asked her seriously.

She arched her back. "I—I think it was..." she tried to speak, moaning softly.

She was having a difficult time concentrating on what she was saying while he tantalized and teased her.

He moved his head back down to her breasts, and drew a rosy, erect nipple into his mouth, his hand still kneading her between her thighs.

"I… oh God… I… started falling for you…"

Gwaine kissed back up her chest and neck to her ear. He nibbled on the soft skin just behind her earlobe as she writhed beneath him.

"…b-back when we were in… the… the… oh!"

Gwaine bit at her neck and throat.

"…the Perilous Lands. But… I…"

Marian felt his erection harden further against her thigh as he pressed himself against her. Spreading her legs, she pulled him to her.

Removing his hand, his length quickly found its way between her folds, and the head rested at her entrance.

"But… I…," she continued, gasping. "…I only realized it before…"

The anticipation was driving her mad.

Gwaine teased at her entrance, moving into her a little before pulling back out.

"Oh God… sometime before Morgana attacked with the Southrons. Gwaine, please!"

He smiled against her skin. He wanted this to play out for as long as possible, savoring her soft gasps and insistent movements.

Gwaine deliberately pressed himself inside of her only a little, the tip of his erection stretching her entrance and pressing against her walls before pulling back out. He played this game several more times before she bucked her hips into his in frustration.

"What… oh fuck… what about you-ou-ou-u?" she drew the last word out as he went deeper inside to her core.

"I lost my heart when you called me an arrogant prick and threw water in my face," he replied, his voice muffled as he nibbled up her neck and across her jaw.

Marian stopped moving and looked up at him, confused at what he was saying.

"Gwaine, that's when we first met!"

Surely it hadn't been love at first sight? She had been awful to him in those early days.

Gwaine raised himself above her, holding himself up on his arms.

"Was it?" he asked as he grinned wickedly at her.

He hadn't known how long she'd loved him, so it was pleasing to him that it had been almost as long as he'd loved her.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes before he pulled back and firmly drove himself into her.

"Oh, God, yes!" Marian screamed.

She bent her legs back so that her knees were at his shoulders. Pressing the heels of her feet against his back, she urged him to plunge into her harder.

Ever the gentleman, he obliged the lady.

Gwaine pulled himself back, and then drove himself in vigorously, the tip of his length hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her.

"I love you, Marian Ragnell," he said as he thrust. "I always have, and I always will."

"And I love you… Gwainnnneeeuuuhhh!" she moaned his name loudly as he pulled back again and again, plunging in deep, hitting her sweet spot.

His rough curls were grazing against her folds, and the warm flesh hanging beneath his erection slapped against her as he drove himself into her hard.

Warmth developed at her core.

She tensed as she felt like she would burst if she didn't get relief soon.

"Oh, God, Gwaine! F-faster! More! Fuck me! More!" she whimpered.

He picked up the pace, his thundering thrusts spiking, the feet of the bed scraping against the floor and the headboard beating a steady rhythm against the wall.

With each thrust, he pressed the sensitive flesh of his testes against her, the pressure building at the head of his erection.

He moaned at the sensations.

Gwaine looked down at Marian, watching as her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts and the knock of the headboard, creating a symphony of pleasure.

The bed creaked.

The floor scraped.

The headboard knocked.

The woman beneath him thrashed.

Gwaine lifted her hips slightly and pulled his arm underneath, his fingers digging into her fleshy backside, holding her up at a new angle.

With his other hand, he grasped the sheets tightly, and the head of his arousal throbbed. The pressure was becoming too much.

Sweat beads formed on his brow as he closed his eyes.

He tightened his face in an effort to hold on to what little control he had as he possessed her, ravished her over and over.

Gwaine was easily hitting the spot in her core that would release ecstasy.

Marian warmed and tensed and writhed and moaned.

She reached around him and grabbed his backside, pushing him harder into her.

The thumping of her sex…

The probing of her core…

The thick manliness of the man above her…

Going in and out and in and out…

She was teetering on the edge of euphoria.

And when she thought that she couldn't handle more, she fell.

The warmth spread all over her body.

The tension turned into quivers and quakes.

"Oh, God, Gwaine! Yes! Gwaine! Yes! Oh! OH! I LOVE YOU! GOD, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as loud as she could, her head thrown back into the pillow as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Her legs held him so tight he thought he could no longer breathe.

The motion of her hips…

The shuddering of her slick, heated core around his erection…

All of it sent Gwaine over the edge.

He fell into the abyss.

His eyes opened wide.

His testes pulled up against his body as he tensed in anticipation.

"Yes, Marian! Oh, God! Yes! MY BEAUTIFUL MARIAN!" he screamed as the pressure increased quickly and finally released, bursting into her over and over, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

He continued to thrust as he came, and she rocked her hips against him, taking in everything he offered. Her muscles tensed and released and tensed again, milking him as he continued to come into her until he had nothing left in him. It was never-ending pleasure. Gwaine wanted to stay inside of her forever, thrusting and bursting and moaning and loving.

As his arousal began to ease, though, he stilled.

Marian, however, was still quaking beneath him, her hair plastered to her face and neck with sweat. Intrigued, Gwaine gathered up what little strength he had left and pressed his hips against her sex, his body tugging her folds, his manhood pressing against her bud.

Marian screamed and arched her back.

She slammed her feet to the mattress and lifted her hips from the bed, bucking up into him at an impressive angle.

"OH! OH! GWAINE! OH GOD!" she howled.

Gwaine smiled brightly at her. It seemed that the woman's orgasms could go on forever.

He pressed against her one last time as her legs wrapped around him and held her close to his body.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she shuddered in another climax.

"OH! OH! I can't… it's too much!" she cried.

Finally and completely spent, Gwaine let her down to the mattress and removed himself from her. He dropped down and, not caring that they both were damp from sweat, rested on top of her, his head on her heaving bosom.

Marian's quakes subsided, and she ran her fingers lovingly through his moistened hair.

"God, Gwaine. That was… mind-blowing," she panted.

Gwaine chuckled against her. "Protect th' lady's honor…" he slurred.

His eyes drooped, he was exhausted. Marian felt his breathing calm and heard soft snores. She smiled as she replayed the events from earlier in her mind. It was good to be back in Camelot.

000

The sun had traveled halfway across the sky by the time Marian and Gwaine had awoken. The chill in the air nipped at their bare skin. Neither had moved much in the night, so Gwaine was still pressed on top of her, naked and relaxed.

"Morning, beautiful," he said lazily.

Marian looked outside and chuckled. "More like afternoon. I think it's midday."

Gwaine lifted his head and turned toward the window.

"Ah, that explains why I'm so hungry," he said just as his stomach growled. He turned his head back to her and kissed her tenderly, trailing the kisses from her lips down her throat. He held onto her hips as he nuzzled in her neck and hair, nipping softly.

"What, that it's midday, or is it because you turned into a wild beast last night? Twice."

He lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Wild beast? I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. Though, I did hear _you_ howling a few times, _milady_," he teased as he sat up.

"Howling?" Marian scoffed.

She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Getting up, she walked over to the fireplace and picked the blanket from the floor, wrapping it around herself.

"Looks like the fire finally died," she pouted.

Gwaine stood and walked in front of her.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact, you seemed pretty warm as you screamed my name over and over," he smirked confidently. "Maybe we just need to share our body heat, eh?" he said as he snuck his arms into the blanket and around her bare waist.

"Oh!" she squealed. "Your hands are cold!" She backed away from him playfully.

"Then let me warm them on your bounteous bosom!" he teased as he chased her around the chambers.

Marian laughed as she rounded the table in the middle of the room. Her foot caught on the bottom of the blanket, and she tripped, but Gwaine reached out and grabbed her before she could fall far. He took advantage of her distracted state and snuck his hands into the blanket that covered her, pulling her close. He bent his head and kissed her languidly.

Marian moved her arms around his neck, allowing the blanket to cover both of them, their naked bodies pressed together. When he lifted his head, breaking their kiss, she knitted her brow. She was certainly ready for an encore if he was.

At her hungry look, he sighed and grinned. "Alas, I cannot even if I wanted to. I am completely spent. You have vanquished me, woman."

Marian giggled. "Well, I guess you had better send for food, Good Sir Knight, if you're to regain your strength. I intend to have you several more times before I'll release you back to the king."

She pulled his hands from her and took the blanket as she went to the fireplace. "I'll tend to the fire," she said.

Gwaine found his tunic and trousers and reluctantly pulled them on. As he went to the door, he heard Marian yell.

"Oh my God, what did you do to my dress?"

He looked back and shrugged before slipping out to the corridor.

000

It was unusually quiet for this time of day. There were no servants or any of the other occupants around. Usually, it would be difficult to walk a few feet without seeing someone. Gwaine walked down the corridor and rounded a corner. One of the newer household servants came up the servant's stairway and almost bumped into Gwaine.

"Sorry, Sir Gwaine," she apologized.

"That's alright," he replied. "Erm… I need to get some food sent to my chambers. Who would I ask about that?" he asked her.

"I can have it sent," she curtseyed.

"A lot of food, if you will. Several meals worth. And some ale."

She looked scandalized as he shrugged.

"I'm famished," he explained. Gwaine conveniently left Marian out of the conversation. No point in adding to the castle's gossip.

She nodded and headed on her way. As the serving girl was about to go past him, he turned and called to her. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

She blushed as she answered him. "Everyone in this wing cleared out last night," she hesitated before continuing, "because of the noise!"

She spun quickly and ran.

Gwaine blanched. He was _not_ going to tell this to Marian, she'd die of embarrassment.

When he returned to his chambers, he saw that the fire had been rebuilt and found Marian sitting on the bed dressed in nothing but his grey tunic. The neckline plunged nearly to her navel, exposing her cleavage and the sides of her round breasts. He had never seen a woman look so delicious in all his life. He made a mental note to get her to wear his tunics more often.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman," he said to himself as he smiled lecherously.

Marian turned when she heard him enter.

"Did you bring any food?"

"I've sent for it. In the meantime, I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time," he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Marian laughed. "I thought you were spent?"

"_I_ am, but _you_ aren't," he said before joining her on the bed.

An hour later, there was a timid knock at the door. Gwaine rose from the bed and went to answer it as Marian sat up, tugging the tunic back down and pulling the blanket up over her bosom to make herself half decent at least.

When he opened the door, several servants entered with trays of food and one with a jug of ale and two tankards. There were a couple of roasted chickens, potatoes, raw fruit, some sausages, a loaf of crusty bread, and several large chunks of cheese. Marian blushed as a few of the servants gave her knowing looks.

Gwaine thanked them, and then closed and locked the door after them. He went over to the table and poured the ale into the tankards and held one out to Marian.

She climbed off the bed and rushed over to the food.

"I'm starving!" she declared as she stuffed a large bite of bread into her mouth.

Gwaine lifted his tankard to his mouth and watched as she swallowed, and then stuff some cheese and a couple of berries into her mouth. She tore off one of the chicken's drumsticks and bit into it hungrily.

"What?" she asked with a mouth full of chicken. "I'm hungry."

"You're a woman after my own heart," he said as he took two of the sausages and eagerly shoved them in his mouth.

After they'd had their fill, Marian tidied as Gwaine pulled his tunic and trousers off. She started back to the bed when Gwaine grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Just a minute, beautiful," he said as he pulled his tunic off of her in a flourish, leaving her completely bare.

His eyes roamed over her nakedness. Her skin was smooth and creamy, her breasts were heavy and bounced with even the smallest movement. Her belly was soft and round, and her hips were wide, ideal for bearing children.

_If she even wants children,_ he thought.

He certainly hoped she did. The thought of his seed inside of her, growing into their children, made his heart flutter. But the thought of _putting_ his seed inside of her made him grin.

She had a perfect triangle of soft, reddish-blonde curls between her strong thighs. Her calves were well-formed and tapered to small ankles and delicate feet. He walked around her as his eyes wandered over her body. Her honey-colored hair fell in waves to just below her shoulders.

His eyes continued their journey down her back. Her shoulder blades were visible, but only just. He licked his lips as he noticed how her skin creased on either side of her waist, where her back slightly curved inward. She looked soft and supple, well-fed and healthy.

_Perfection_, he thought.

He wanted to lick and bite every inch of her. Perhaps he'd get the chance soon. The roundness of her backside called to him. It was difficult for him to resist the urge to bend down and bite her on each buttock. Gwaine licked his lips again as he greedily consumed her form.

Throwing caution to the wind, he knelt behind her. As he held onto her hips, Gwaine kissed one buttock, then the other.

Marian chuckled at him. "One-track mind, you knights," she said as she looked back at him.

He gently bit down on her cheek, making her squeal in delight. Smirking at her, Gwaine stood, keeping a hold on her hips. He pulled her back until her backside was up against his manhood. Gwaine cupped her breasts and massaged them gently. He bent his head, kissing her shoulder and neck.

His weary member stirred but wouldn't cooperate. He would need to regain some of his energy and strength before he could take her again. Though he couldn't perform yet, it didn't mean that he couldn't continue to pleasure Marian.

Gwaine stepped back, hitting the edge of the bed. He climbed onto the mattress behind Marian and pulled her back until she fell down beside him. He rolled her on her back and hovered over her.

"It has been at least an hour since I've tasted you. It's time that I get reacquainted with every inch of your body," he informed her, grinning mischievously.

Marian's breath hitched in her chest as he headed down south.

000

After a couple of hours of Gwaine feasting on her, caressing her, exploring her whole body, Marian laid on her back, one arm behind her head. He was spread out on his side beside her, holding his head up with one hand while the other traced lazy circles around her stomach.

"I'm surprised that they brought ale with our meal. I thought they only kept mead in the castle this time of year," she said after a moment.

"I asked them to bring it," Gwaine replied. His fingers dipped down to her navel and traced its shape. "I thought we could celebrate our first _real_ kiss," he smiled at her.

He trailed his hand down to her side and felt the rough scar Morgana's dagger had left there years ago.

"Our _first_ real kiss? I don't—" she stopped to think back.

"You had just tried ale for the first time," he supplied. Grinning, he continued. "I think you really liked it. It… er… loosened your tongue, among other things."

Gwaine's smile widened as realization dawned on her. Several years ago, she had gone to the tavern with the knights to celebrate the anniversary of their knighting. She had drunk so much ale that she didn't remember attacking Gwaine in the corridor with kisses.

"Oh my God, that wasn't a dream?" she yelled as she sat up.

"It was very real, sweetheart," Gwaine said as he reached up and cupped her breast in his hand, giving it a little shake as if to judge its weight. "Been dreaming of bedding you ever since," he admitted. "And let's just say… it surpassed anything I have imagined."

Marian let out a groan and fell back onto the pillow. "It was just a kiss, though, right? We didn't…?" she left her question hanging in the air.

Gwaine laughed and smiled even wider than before. "Just a kiss. Did you dream about bedding me, you saucy vixen?"

She chuckled but refused to answer. She watched as his hands continued to move over her breasts.

Gwaine moved his attention to her nipple, flicking it when his thumb. He watched it rise, and then he smoothed it down only to flick it again. He rubbed his thumb in circles around and then over the nipple. It rose higher and darkened quicker as he slowly massaged it.

"Gwaine?"

"Hmm?"

He gave the flesh of her breast a quick poke with his index finger, making it jiggle in response.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, looking at him pointedly.

He stopped poking her and looked at her earnestly. "Breasts are fascinating, aren't they?" He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and groaned at him, proud that he could still rile her.

Gwaine grew concerned when Marian sobered.

"What is it, love?"

"I guess I need to go back to work soon. Gaius probably needs my help," she pouted.

He rolled over on his back and pulled her to his chest. As he traced circles around the bare skin on her hip, he sighed. "You know, you don't have to work, beautiful. I can take care of you," he offered.

Marian smiled as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. "I appreciate the offer, Gwaine, but I enjoy my work. Mind you, I'll be happy when the Felton boys finally grow out of their accident-prone phase."

Gwaine chuckled. Those boys were a menace. "Are they still what you called _walking birth control_?"

"Perhaps," she said, laughing with him.

He furrowed his brow, almost too nervous to ask his question. He took a steadying breath.

"Does that mean you do want children?"

"Do you?"

"I do, if it's with you," he answered without hesitation. He had never seriously considered it until he had met her.

Marian's smile widened. She turned her head and kissed his chest softly. "I think it'd be fun to have a couple of little Gwaines and Marians running around the castle," she replied. "Mind you, it would take all of my time just keeping them out of trouble since they'd probably be just like their father."

Relieved and elated, Gwaine reached over and kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, if our children are prone to trouble, then you can rest assured that they would get that from their mother," he laughed.

"Hey!" she protested indignantly. "I'm not the one who set farm animals loose in my village!"

He laughed heartily at her, realizing that she was right. No matter who they took after, their children were bound to be troublemakers.

Gwaine rolled her over on her back and kissed her soundly. "Enough talk about work and children and farm animals, love. I mean to hear you _howl_," he said, his voice low.

His hand moved slowly down her body, caressing her skin, and rested between her legs. As his fingers worked, he bent down and kissed her lips hungrily.

"Oh, Gwaine…" Marian moaned against his mouth.

He had finished his ministrations as darkness approached. He grinned, pleased that he had made her howl _twice._

Marian stretched out on the bed, thoroughly spent. The satisfied smile on her face widened as she looked over at Gwaine. Her heart was finally full, knowing that she wouldn't be cruelly torn from him ever again.

Gwaine got up from the bed and rekindled the fire. They ate a little more of the food, then settled back in bed, still exhausted from the activities the night before, and the heavy petting during the day. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

000

The next morning, Marian awoke to Gwaine's erection pressing into her back. He was still sleeping, spooning her from behind, his hand splayed across her stomach. She arched her back enough to press her backside into his arousal. He moaned but didn't open his eyes. She moved again, this time rubbing her buttocks up and down his length and tugging against his scrotum.

Barely awake, he bent his head down to her shoulder and placed soft kisses down to her neck. His hand moved down to caress the soft curls between her legs as he pressed his erection harder into the flesh of her backside.

Marian moaned as he stretched his fingers down and dipped between her folds. She laid her hand on his, covering it as she pressed it harder into her sex, his calloused fingers rubbing at her most sensitive spot.

Gwaine suckled the skin at the base of her neck and pressed his hips harder against her. He lifted his head slightly and nibbled on her earlobe. Marian's breath quickened, as did the pace of his fingers. He pressed himself against her again, asking for permission to go between her legs and enter her.

Marian grinned as she pulled his hand from her, rolling him over on his back. She bent down and caught his lips with hers, kissing him languidly while her hand moved down his torso. She reached the hair below his navel and followed it down to his manhood. As she cupped his testes, gently massaging, her dainty fingers reached behind the sensitive flesh and pressed down lightly.

He moaned into her mouth as she moved to hold his hard erection in the palm of her hand, pumping her fist up and down his length. Gwaine bucked his hips in time with her thrusts, enjoying the feel of her hand around him, but was disappointed when she suddenly broke the kiss and removed her hand from him.

Marian smirked at him when he looked at her curiously. She threw her leg across him and straddled his lap, not letting his arousal touch her. She bent her head to trail kisses down his neck and bite at his collarbone.

"Marian…" Gwaine moaned in pleasure.

He held onto her hips and tried to guide her sex down to him, but she wouldn't budge. She kissed and nibbled down his chest, licking and biting at his nipples. Gwaine was aroused but confused as she continued to move down his body, her ample bosom pressing against his erection, her sex sliding down his leg.

She kept licking and kissing and nibbling until her mouth reached the curls below his navel, brushing her nose through the soft hair to smell him. She grinned. Leather and musk. Gwaine watched as she wrapped her small hand around the base of his erection and dragged her tongue up the length to its tip, swirling around the crown. Her other hand gently caressed the delicate flesh that hung below his arousal.

"Oh God, Marian…" he moaned again.

Gwaine's eyes widened when he saw her open her mouth and suck in his arousal. She started slowly at the head, licking the tip inside of her mouth. Her lips stretched wide around his shaft as she moved her head down and sucked in his engorged member, her hand pressing lightly against his testes. She slowly moved back up and then plunged her head down, taking almost all of him in again, her hand pressing against his tender flesh with her movements. Marian moaned, the vibrations in her mouth pulsating against him.

Her hair splayed out across his stomach as she continued to move her mouth up and down his length, her hand gently cupping his testes, fingers massaging the back of his flesh. Her other hand moved across his stomach, caressing up between his ribs to his chest. Gwaine entwined his fingers in her hair, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

Marian's tongue rubbed the underside of his shaft with each thrust. Gwaine threw his head back against the pillow, his back arching, and his eyes rolled back when she tightened her mouth around him and moaned again. As she moved faster, Gwaine bucked his hips into her, hitting the back of her throat. His shaft grew darker and hot as it pulsated in her mouth. She hummed and moaned as she moved, her lips loosening and tightening around him, her tongue licking and swirling around his tip.

He couldn't hold back, he was about to lose control.

His breaths were loud and fast as he listened to her suck and moan around him.

"Marian, I love you… I… love… oh God… Marian… I can't stop…" He tried to warn her, give her some sign that he couldn't hold it anymore.

He looked down and saw the corners of her mouth barely turn up in a small smile as she thrust him into her mouth faster.

Gwaine felt the pressure building at the head of his erection.

The shaft hardened more and pulsed when her tongue curled around it, pushing into the large vein on the underside.

The wet, sloppy sounds of her mouth around his cock drove him mad.

She let go of his testes as they drew close to his body, preparing.

His grip on her hair tightened.

His body tensed.

His back arched.

His toes curled.

"Marian!" he screamed as the pressure became too much and he exploded inside of her mouth, spilling himself down her throat in several long bursts.

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he moaned at the sensations she had caused.

Never in his life had anyone done _that_ to completion.

It was exquisite.

Marian stopped moving her head to greedily swallow his pleasure but continued to suck him softly until his arousal eased, and he let go of her hair.

She finally lifted her head, releasing his waning arousal with a _pop_.

"Good morning," she said as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied lazily. "Come here." He sat up and pulled her to his chest as he leaned back against the headboard. "The best way to wake up," he panted, still shuddering from his release.

Marian smiled against his skin, giving him small, soft kisses.

"I agree," she added. "You taste divine, my delectable and sexy knight."

Chuckling, Gwaine leaned over and placed a kiss on her brow while she caressed his chest. He stretched and brought his arm up under his head. Relaxed and naked, with the beautiful love of his life curled up next to him in his bed, Gwaine felt contented with his life.

000

"It's been two days!" Arthur complained. "What could they possibly be doing in there for this long?"

Gwen gave her husband a sharp look and then broke into laughter.

"Arthur, really," she replied. "You cannot guess at what might be keeping Gwaine and Marian so occupied?"

Arthur turned red. "But for _two whole_ days?" he asked incredulously.

Gwaine had taken Marian to his chambers as soon as she had returned to Camelot two days ago and neither had been seen since. When he complained about this to Merlin and Gaius, both men merely laughed and shrugged it off. Arthur had expected Gwen, at least, to be sympathetic.

"I'm the king. They should have come to me immediately and explained what had happened to them."

"Let them be, Arthur," Gwen scolded. She walked behind her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing the tension away. "It's taken them many years to even get to this point. You remember what it was like, don't you? All of the passion of new love?"

Arthur reached up and took Gwen's hand. "We're still passionate, aren't we?" he pouted.

She bent her head and kissed Arthur's hair. "Of course, we are, but their relationship is just beginning. They'll come out soon enough. If anything, they need to eat to keep up that kind of stamina."

She walked around and stood in front of him. Arthur reached up and lovingly caressed her round, swollen belly. He was rewarded with a small kick from the tiny babe inside. Had he known that Gwen was with child, he might have done things differently when dealing with Morgana and the Saxons. But fearing he would shirk his duty to the kingdom in favor of trying to keep her safe, Gwen had kept her condition from everyone.

Arthur chuckled. "No, he's sent for food already."

Gwen had an idea. "Not to worry, my love. I'll take care of it."

She patted his shoulder and left the room, heading toward Marian's chamber. Thankfully she still had a few months before even the smallest of tasks would be too difficult for her.

She went inside the healer's chamber and went through the chest of drawers to find some suitable clothes. She was sure that all Marian had with her was what she was wearing when she returned. Gwen doubted that Gwaine would have thought enough to keep her dress from wrinkling as it dried. That is if he didn't just rip it to pieces trying to get it off of her. She blushed at the thought of the knight tearing Marian's dress from her body.

Gwen picked out a soft dress and a fresh chemise. When she left, she stopped one of her lady's maids and instructed her to have a bath sent to Gwaine's chambers and to deliver the dress and chemise to Marian. The maid curtseyed and blushed before running off to do her lady's bidding. The queen was positive that Marian, at least, would take the hint.

000

Marian and Gwaine were both soaking in a warm bath, courtesy of Queen Guinevere. Gwaine was irritated that he hadn't thought to have one sent up. He should have been the one to realize that Marian's stiff muscles needed relief since he was the one that made them sore in the first place. He smirked when he thought of how he had made_ that_ happen.

He leaned against the back of the bathtub while Marian was sitting between his legs. Her head was back against his shoulder, and she stretched, affording him a nice view of her breasts. He went to dip his left hand into the hot water but pulled it back quickly as it stung. Gwaine brought his hand up and examined the cut on his palm. He frowned as he remembered the events leading up to the injury earlier that day.

_They had fallen into a light slumber on the bed after she had awakened him in the best way possible. The woman's mouth was magic, he was sure of it. They were cuddled and naked when a loud knock on the door woke him up._

"_Sir Gwaine," a servant called. He thought he recognized the voice. "We're here with yer bath."_

_Confused, Gwaine called out. "I didn't order any bath!" _

_Startled by Gwaine's sudden outburst, Marian jumped and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. _

"_Shit!"_

"_Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, concerned._

_She rubbed her backside and narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course, I'm not alright! There's someone at the door, and I'm naked as a jaybird because _someone _had to go and rip my dress!"_

"_It was ordered by the queen herself, Sir Gwaine!" the servant called out._

"_Just… er… Just a minute!" Gwaine called back. He jumped out of bed and helped Marian to her feet. Picking up his wrinkled tunic from the day before, he handed it to her. "Here, put this on."_

"_Oh no, the last time I was in your tunic and people came in, they gave me looks."_

"_What looks?" he asked as he searched for his own clothes._

"_Looks," she said again, this time she widened her eyes at him knowingly._

_Gwaine laughed. "Is that all?"_

_The servant knocked again, this time louder. "Sir Gwaine, the water's gettin' cold!"_

"_I'm not going to be castle gossip, Gwaine."_

_He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was too late. Everyone in the wing had heard them the night before last. _

"_Alright, here, get under the blanket," he suggested as he pushed her to the bed and made her lie down. He covered her with several blankets, attempting to smooth away any lumps._

"_Sir Gwaine! Can we come in now? Are ye decent?"_

"_I know that voice…" Gwaine mumbled to himself. He turned to Marian. "Just stay under there. They'll never know." _

_She scoffed but did as he said. At the loud banging coming from his door, Gwaine pulled his wrinkled clothes on and went to open it._

_Rather than servants, Gwaine was met with Percival and Elyan holding a large bathtub between them. There were several maids behind them carrying buckets with steam pouring out._

"_What—?" Gwaine asked, confused._

_The two knights barged into the room, laughing heartily. _

"_You should have seen your face!" Elyan said as he pulled a face, and Percival guffawed._

"_Funny. Ha. Ha." Gwaine said unamused. He wanted to yell at them for interrupting his time with Marian, but he'd never hear the end of it._

_They sat the bathtub down in front of the fireplace and made room for the maids to pour the hot water into the tub. The maids left as they emptied their buckets, whispering with each other, and giggling._

"_Where's Marian?" Percival asked. He opened one of the cupboards and looked inside. "Marian, you in there?"_

"_She's… not here," Gwaine lied. He just wanted them all to leave so he could get back to the very beautiful and very naked woman in his bed. _

"_Sure she is," Elyan said as he picked up her ripped dress. "Unless you sent her out in the castle with naught a stitch to cover herself."_

"_That would be very rude, Gwaine. Sending a lady out in the cold like that," Percival joined in. "I bet she's under there!" he exclaimed as he walked toward the bed. _

_Panicking, Gwaine ran toward Percival to stop him but ended up knocking over a chair while some of the dishes from the day before fell to the floor. At the loud crash, Marian yelped and pulled the blankets from her head. She sat up and shot daggers at the three knights. _

"_Do you mind?" she asked angrily. _

_Her hair was in a state, it stood up in the back and tangles stuck out everywhere. The blankets fell from her shoulders, but she held them to her bosom. Her neck and shoulders were littered with love marks where Gwaine had sucked and bitten her skin._

_Elyan and Percival had the good sense to look embarrassed as they turned their backs to the nude woman. _

"_As you can see, gentlemen, we are busy. So if you don't mind…" Gwaine told them as he gestured to the door._

"_Sorry, Marian," the shamed knights apologized as they headed to the door. _

_Before Gwaine could close it behind them, Elyan was handed something from one of the maids and turned to give it to Gwaine._

"_I'm glad she's back, Gwaine. Truly. Erm… This is from Gwen," he said as he handed Gwaine the folded clothing Gwen had sent._

_Gwaine nodded to his friend and took the clothes, shutting the door and locking it behind him._

"_Sorry about that, beautiful," he apologized. _

_Marian smiled softly. "At least we get a warm bath out of it. I'm pretty sore."_

"_And clothes," he said as he held up the dress and chemise. "Looks like the queen was concerned for your modesty, love."_

_Gwaine laid the clothes down and went to clean up the fallen dishes. All but one of the bowls had survived the fall. As he picked up a broken piece, he cut the palm of his hand._

"I can heal that, you know." Marian's voice pulled him back to the present. She twisted her body around to look at him.

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Gwaine said, smiling at her. "Besides, you keep moving like that, and healing me will be the last thing on either of our minds."

As if to make his point, Marian felt his hardness against her backside.

"Is that so?" she asked as she turned completely around and straddled his lap. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and pulled his face to hers. "And just what are you going to do about it, Knight of Camelot?" she asked, her lips softly brushing against his.

Gwaine held her hips firmly to his as he moved his lips over hers.

"I can think of a few things, my love," he said before sucking in her bottom lip and biting down gently. At her moans, Gwaine plunged his tongue inside of her mouth and entangled it with hers.

Marian sucked in a sharp breath as he squeezed her backside. As her arousal grew, she bobbed up and down in the water, grinding her sex against him. She felt his erection harden as she pressed against it, her wet breasts brushing his face as she moved against him.

Gwaine reached down into the water with his uninjured hand and found her folds, probing and gliding around the flesh. He tugged and pulled softly as he pressed his thumb inside against her sensitive spot.

Marian rocked her hips against his hand, the friction causing her to writhe.

He pulled her closer, her bosom at his face. He pulled a nipple into his mouth as her breasts swayed in front of him. Feeling Marian begin to quiver, Gwaine removed his hand and pushed his erection up into her.

"Oh Gwaine…" she moaned as she rolled her head back.

She took his injured left hand and held it to her chest, just over her heart. Placing her other hand over his heart, she continued to buck against him, her backside pressing against his testes.

Surging into her again and again, the head and shaft of his length pulsed against her walls.

Hot water splashed over the tub and to the floor as he moved inside of her.

Marian fixed Gwaine with an intense stare.

"Purhhaele dolgbenn…" she purred breathlessly. "Gehalge!"

Her entire body was suddenly bathed in a golden light as she continued to ride him hard.

Gwaine watched as she quickened their pace. The faster he drove into her, the brighter the light became until it engulfed both of them.

"Drycræft durhhæle dina wunda on de geedstadolie!" she called out between moans.

Warmth blossomed wherever she was touching him and grew. His hand, his chest, and his manhood were all tingling from the magic.

Gwaine felt the pressure begin at the head of his erection, but he felt something else. Deep inside of his abdomen, he felt a tense, warm ache.

Marian writhed on top of him as her orgasm built with increasing intensity.

She threw her head back, moving faster and plunging him deeper inside of her as she cried out.

"Oh, God, Gwaine! Yes! Oh, God! Yes! More! There! Oh! Oh, Gwaine!"

She screamed out in ecstasy, her climax cresting, and her body shook as she rocked against him.

Gwaine's own orgasm built to its breaking point, and he erupted inside of her.

The warm ache deep inside of him also grew in intensity until it spread all over his body. The ferocity and power of this new type of orgasm shook his entire being.

"OH! OH GOD!" he exclaimed.

The golden light grew brighter as Marian continued to rapidly ravage him, rolling her hips faster and faster.

She felt a new pressure building between her legs, her thighs tightened, and she bucked erratically until the pressure released in exhilarating ecstasy.

Her eyes widened, and she howled as she shook with another orgasm.

"Gwaine! Fuck! Fuck, FUCK!" she screamed as she rode out the new sensation.

Much to Gwaine's surprise, that warmth was back, and the tense feeling spread between his legs and down to his toes. His eyes and mouth shot wide open, and he cried out at the sensation.

"Marian! Oh, God! Oh, God! Marian!" he gasped.

Each time he felt Marian quiver and quake around him, he felt his own quake deep inside.

"Oh God, Marian, I love you!" he called, out of breath.

It felt like he was pulling her warmth and strength from her. His heart filled with so much love that he thought it would burst. Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes as he rode out the next wave of pleasure with her.

As she slowed, the golden light dimmed. Marian fell forward and rested her head on Gwaine's brow, trying to catch her breath.

Where she felt weak and tired from the exertion, he felt strong and invigorated.

"I love you, Gwaine," she panted.

She lifted his hand from her chest and looked at the palm. There was only a thin scar left from the cut. Marian lifted her left hand and looked at the palm, she now had the same scar.

Gwaine watched her as she examined both of their hands and then turned them so he could see. He was shocked when he saw the identical scars. These weren't the first scars they shared either. She also had one on her shoulder, the same shape and in the same place as his scar from the Green Knight's ax. He had wondered how she had one that matched his exactly. Now it all made sense. Her magic.

"Marian? What was that?" he questioned breathlessly. He had felt so many new sensations, and he was sure she had felt them as well. He had no doubt that they had moved the Earth.

"I took your injury and gave you my life force," she panted. "And…" she started timidly. She looked away, unsure.

Gwaine hooked his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "And?" he asked softly as his thumb caressed her chin.

"I… I think I felt your orgasm. I've never felt anything like that before. I felt your love for me, Gwaine. It was… fierce," she said.

Gwaine stared at her in wonder. "As did I," he said.

"My love and my... pleasure?" she asked.

Gwaine nodded. "Several times," he told her, grinning from ear to ear. It seemed that they shared more than injuries and life forces that morning. "Next time I get so much as a paper cut, we should try that again," he chuckled.

He noticed her eyes start to droop as she nodded in agreement. Realizing she was exhausted from either the magic, the delicious sex, or both, Gwaine pulled her down to his chest and nestled her head just under his chin.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and settled in. She grinned as she realized that he still smelled of leather and musk.

"Mmm… Gwaine…" she purred. "I love you."

His body was all hard muscle, but it made her feel comfortable and safe to lie in his arms. Marian could hear his heart beating a steady beat. She was almost lulled to sleep when his heart started beating harder and faster.

"Marian?" he asked nervously.

"Hmm?"

Gwaine's breath quickened as he thought about what he wanted to ask her. He loved this woman with his entire being. And finally, after years of torment, they could be together.

"Marry me?"

Marian opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. He was staring at her lovingly, his eyes dark and his pupils full.

She smiled brightly at him. "I would love nothing more, my darling knight."

Gwaine bent his head low and kissed her softly.

000

Once they were rested and out of the bath, Marian dressed and left to go to her chamber. Gwaine had dressed in his chainmail and red cloak and went to the drawer in his wardrobe to pull out two ribbons to tie around his arm. One was white with fancy embroidery and the other was green with bloodstains on the ends, his blood to be precise. Both were ribbons that Marian had once tied around his arm for luck, so long ago; one in a melee when they had first met and the other when he stood against the Green Knight. He had kept them all these years as love tokens.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. Though it had been several years, it was still a shock that he had _gone noble_ and had been knighted. If anyone had told him six years ago that he would be in service to a king, live in a castle, and marry a beautiful woman, he'd have laughed in their face before offering to buy them another drink.

Gwaine hadn't been the settling down type. He was a rogue, a scoundrel, a gambling man. That was until he met a troublesome healer that stuck under his skin and stayed. Gwaine chuckled at the thought and then turned to his door. He had a quest of his own to complete, and he needed to ask his king for permission first.

000

With horses in tow, Gwaine went to the stone courtyard where he was to meet with Marian. The black mare with the long mane was now tamed, saddled, and ready for her.

Gwaine didn't have Galahad with him, as the horse was recovering from bruises caused when he'd picked up a stone in his shoe. Instead, Gwaine was riding the white horse from the royal stables, a stallion with a long, flowing white mane, a perfect match to the mare Marian would ride. He was just finishing a last-minute check of the saddle straps when he heard Marian walking down the castle steps.

His breath caught in this chest when he turned to greet her. She was wearing a lavender silk gown that hugged her every curve. There were pretty flowers embroidered at her bosom, which had been secured by a tight corset, causing the swell of her breasts to spill out over the top of the neckline.

Above her bosom sat the silver and emerald pendant he had given her for her birthday the year before. The skirt of her dress was full and flowing, ideal for riding a horse. Her wavy blonde hair was loosely braided and secured by a matching ribbon. She radiated beauty as she smiled at him.

Gwaine met her at the bottom of the steps and bent to kiss her softly. "I told Arthur we'd be gone most of the day," he told her. He leaned close to her ear and spoke softly. "Apparently, there is to be a feast in our honor when we return."

"Oh, how nice," Marian said sarcastically. So far, her experiences with feasts haven't been very peaceful, with most of them leading to some sort of attack on the kingdom.

Chuckling, Gwaine took her hand and led her to the horses. "It'll be fine, beautiful. No battles, no attacks. I promise."

They mounted their horses and sped off away from the castle and into the country, toward Mercia.

After a few hours of hard riding, they finally reached the border of Camelot and Mercia. Marian dismounted and left her horse while she roamed around the field at the border. Her fingers grazed the tops of the wheat as she walked in the sunlight. She smiled when she heard Gwaine's horse gallop behind her. She turned and shielding her eyes from the sun, she watched as the man she loved more than anything rode up to her. He smiled gently at her.

"Hello, beautiful."

Marian laughed. This was just like the dream she'd had from childhood, except she knew the man before her. She knew him and loved him. The wheat field in her dream was the same one on the border of Camelot, where they said their goodbyes after helping Arthur with his quest for the Fisher King's trident. It was where Marian fell in love with Gwaine.

The wind blew his hair into his face as he dismounted his horse. Once his feet hit the ground, Gwaine flipped his hair and walked up to her. He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her smooth skin.

"Is this the place?" he asked.

Marian stared at him, unable to believe this was really happening. She looked into his dark brown eyes, so full of love, and finally found her voice.

"It is," she replied. "This is where you captured my heart, Gwaine. This is where I fell madly, deeply, and completely in love with you."

Gwaine grinned at her as he reached behind her and untied her ribbon. While he ran his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid so that the waves fell freely, Marian noticed the two ribbons tied to his arm. She reached up and fingered the ends.

"Are these…?"

"They are."

"And you've kept them this whole time?"

"I have."

Small tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. Gwaine had kept her tokens from long ago. She sniffed and laughed.

"I love you," she said finally.

"And I love you, my beautiful Marian."

He took the lavender ribbon in his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. It smelled of flowers and everything that was Marian. Gwaine grasped her left hand in his, their matching scars pressed together. He wrapped the lavender ribbon around and around their clasped hands. With each passing of the ribbon, they said their vows in unison.

"I will share in your pain and seek to ease it."

"I will share in your laughter and your joy, your sorrows and your fears."

"I will share in your burdens so that your spirit may grow."

"I will protect and honor you, in sickness and in health."

"I will passionately and faithfully love and cherish you all the days of our lives."

Working together, they tied a knot on top of their hands. Gwaine looked into Marian's eyes and spoke the final words of their handfasting.

"As this knot is tied, so are our lives now bound. The knots of this binding are not formed by this ribbon, but by our vows to each other."

Gwaine bent his head and captured her mouth with his. He moved his other hand into her hair and pulled her closer, his lips slowly moving over hers. She opened her mouth to him, allowing him inside. Marian relished the feel of him as his tongue brushed against hers. When they parted, he untied the ribbon from their hands and handed it to her.

"Would you, dearest wife?" he asked as he held his arm out to her.

She grinned at him and placed the lavender ribbon above the other two, tying it around his arm.

She reached up and held his face in her hand. It was done. She was bound to Gwaine for eternity, and he to her. She couldn't be happier.

Gwaine turned his head toward her hand and kissed her palm. "I'll fetch the horses," he said to her before he went off to find the wayward beasts.

When he returned, they mounted their horses and started back toward Camelot. After a few paces, Gwaine kicked his horse and sped off ahead of Marian. Taken aback, she called out to him.

"Gwaine? Gwaine!"

Not realizing he had gone so far ahead, Gwaine slowed and rode back beside her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

Gwaine looked embarrassed for only a moment. He watched her as they rode side-by-side, the motion of the horse, causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce. He closed his eyes and made a pained face.

"Gwaine? My love?" she asked, concerned.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Mind made up, he reached over and grabbed Marian by the waist, pulling her over on his own horse and settling her in front of him.

"Gwaine, what are you doing?" she squealed.

He kissed her neck as he replied to her.

"If I am to have you at least twice before the feast, wife, we must go now. Unless that is, you fancy ruining your nice silk gown on the ground before us."

He continued to nibble at her skin while his hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing them firmly.

A moan escaped her as his attentions to her body grew in intensity.

"By all means, husband, make haste!" she demanded breathlessly.

Gwaine laughed heartily as he reached over and tied the reins of her horse to his saddle. He quickly got the horses in a gallop as they sped to Camelot… stopping only once and completely ruining her silk gown.

000

**Author's Note:**

Spells (a rough translation from the Merlin Wiki at merlin dot fandom dot com):

_Purhhaele dolgbenn - _Heal thoroughly the wound

_Gehalge! - _Heal together!

_Drycræft durhhæle dina wunda on de geedstadolie!_ \- Magic heals thoroughly your wounds and strengthens you!


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue**

There had been several years of peace in the land of Albion. The five kingdoms had banned together to keep the Saxon threat at bay. The Knights of the Round Table were infamous throughout the lands as the fiercest and noblest of all the knights.

It was a Friday evening when Gaius was called to Sir Gwaine's chambers. He and Merlin rushed around the physician's chambers gathering herbs and various remedies. The day had been an ordinary day in the court of Camelot until now.

Sir Gwaine had been sent on an errand to meet with one of Queen Annis's advisors. The knight wasn't far from the city when Sir Percival rode out to fetch him and bring him back. When he approached his chambers, Gwaine heard a scream come from within. Panicked, he rushed to the door, only for Arthur to hold him back.

"Let them work, Gwaine," he tried to soothe his friend.

Gaius opened the door and quickly stepped out, shutting it behind him.

"They're in with her now, Gwaine," he told the agitated knight. "The queen has gone to her to offer her assistance, and Merlin is standing by just in case things take a turn. She's in good hands."

Percival laid a hand on Gwaine's shoulder and squeezed in comfort. He had stayed with his friend, fearful of the outcome on this day. He cared for Marian as much as the next knight. The shy man had confided in her many times and had grown to see her as a sister. He hoped that she would survive the night as these things tended to be risky.

Elyan, having just returned from Nemeth, ran up to the king and Gwaine, grasping each man's arm in greeting. He turned to Percival, touching his arm and giving him a secret smile. They had spent too much time denying their feelings for each other. With the encouragement of their family and friends, the knights had finally admitted their love for one another.

"Leon sent word," Elyan said. "He's not able to make it to Camelot for Samhain as Princess Mithian has already entered her time in confinement."

"He should be there for the birth of their child," Arthur agreed.

Elyan gave Gwaine a cautious look. "How is she?" he asked.

Before Gwaine could answer, they heard small giggles and little feet run up behind them. A very young girl with brown hair was chased down the passage by a young boy. Gwaine bent down and caught the girl, scooping her up into his arms.

"Dada!" she called. "Borre has said that I shall turn into a frog if he kisses me. Tell him not to kiss me!"

Arthur turned and bent down to his son. "Borre, is this true?"

The small child looked ashamed. "Yes, father," he admitted.

"Why would you do this? Is Rosie not your friend?" Arthur asked the young prince.

Borre pouted at his father. "She is, but she whacked me with her wooden sword. All I said to her was that girls can't be knights!" he complained.

Rosie turned in her father's arms and looked down at Borre.

"They can too!" she protested. "My dada said so! He said mummy was the bravest girl he knew, even braver than the Round Knights! I am going to be a knight when I grow up, and you can't do anything about it!"

Arthur and Gwaine chuckled at their children. Rosie may look like her father, but she had her mother's temperament. The small girl jumped as another scream echoed from the chambers.

"Dada, was that mummy?"

Gwaine kissed the side of his daughter's head. "She'll be alright, petal," he replied softly. He certainly hoped he was right. Nothing scared him more than losing his family.

Borre moved closer to his father and his Uncles Elyan and Percival. He was a prince of Camelot, so he needed to be brave, but the sounds coming from the chambers frightened him.

It was only another couple of minutes before the door to the chambers opened, and Merlin popped his head out.

"She's ready," he said somberly.

Gwaine set his daughter to the ground and held her tiny hand in his. They walked in behind Merlin and over to the bed where Marian lay, hair sticking to her face with sweat. Gwaine reached over and stroked her head fondly.

Marian held a small bundle to her bosom and looked up to smile at him. She hadn't expected him to still be in Camelot but was pleased nonetheless.

"Sir Gwaine, meet your son," she said to him.

Gwaine let go of Rosie's hand and reached out to take the bundle from his wife. The newborn baby cooed at him, and Gwaine's voice broke as he greeted his son.

"Hello there, little one," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

The midwives had quickly replaced the sheets on the bed before Gwaine was let in, and were walking to the door with the bundle of soiled linens, faces in a tight smile. Gwen and Merlin stood to the side, watching as the family became acquainted with each other. Marian's pregnancy had been a difficult one, so Merlin's magic came in handy as she gave birth. Both warlock and queen were relieved that the ordeal was over.

Gwaine knelt down to Rosie's level and showed her the babe in his arms.

"This is your baby brother, petal," he said to her.

Rosie peered over the blankets to look at her brother. He didn't look like the fat babies she had seen in the city. He was tiny and a bit wrinkly. He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. The baby cooed, grinning up at his sister. When Marian looked up at Rosie, she saw the young girl grin back. Her heart swelled with love as she noticed that both of her children had their father's smirk.

"I like him. Can we keep him?" Rosie asked.

Marian and Gwaine chuckled.

"Of course, dearheart," Marian replied as she reached out and tucked a strand of Rosie's dark, wavy hair behind her ear.

Arthur, Borre, and the rest entered the chambers to gaze at the tiny baby. Gwaine stood and handing his son over to Merlin, he bent down to kiss his wife.

"You did well, beautiful," he said to her as he caressed her face.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and cooed at the baby.

"Marian, he's lovely," he appraised.

Elyan clapped Gwaine on the back, congratulating him. "Well done, mate!"

Percival, however, went over to where Merlin was holding the tiny baby. He reached over to touch the baby's face when a tiny hand grasped his finger. The tall knight smiled softly, smitten with the newborn already. He dreamed of the many things that _Uncle Percy_ would get to teach the children of his best friends.

Rosie left her parents' side and ran over to Gaius.

"Yes, you both make beautiful children," Gaius stated as he hugged Rosie. Gaius was the closest thing she had to a grandfather. He picked her up and smiled at her.

"He'll make a fine knight one day," Arthur declared. When Rosie turned and gave Arthur a sour look, the king cleared his throat. "Er… they both will."

Rosie stuck her tongue out at Borre and then smiled sweetly at the king. Arthur chuckled to himself. She was definitely her mother's child.

Marian reached up and grasped Gwaine's hand. "I thought you had left already?" she questioned him.

Gwaine cupped her cheek with his other hand and rubbed her face with his thumb. "I had, but Percival fetched me. I wouldn't have missed this for all of the gold in Camelot," he said as he smiled down to her.

She smiled back at her husband. "Neither would I," she said as she reached over and kissed the palm of his hand.

The babe in Merlin's arms suddenly cried out. The warlock brought him back over to his parents and handed him over to Marian.

"Tell us a story, Uncle Merlin!" Borre called out.

"Yes! Tell us of how mummy and dada met!" Rosie requested, jumping down from Gaius's arms.

"No! I want to know more about the Great Dragon!"

"We've already heard _loads_ about him! Tell us about how Auntie Gwen saved you from the Lamia!"

"No! Great Dragon!"

"Lamia!"

"Dragon!"

Merlin was reminded of Gwaine and Marian when they'd first met. He chuckled and interrupted the children's bickering. "Why don't I tell you of the time a goblin got loose in the castle?"

"YAY!" the children screamed in unison.

Merlin began the story of the goblin, using his magic to make shapes with the flames of the candles and the shadows to illustrate the funnier parts. Arthur walked behind Gwen and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her softly as they watched Merlin tell the story.

As the children settled in to listen, Gwaine climbed onto the bed behind Marian and tucked her against his chest. She folded down a flap in her nightdress and pulled their tiny son close to her bosom, allowing him to latch to her nipple. Gwaine kissed the side of her head as he watched his beautiful wife feed their precious newborn baby.

"I love you, Sir Gwaine of Camelot," she said softly as she looked up at him.

"I love you, Lady Marian of Camelot," he replied, smiling brightly.

The End

**Author's Note: **If you enjoyed this, please check out parts 2 and 3 of The Wanderer Series. And be on the lookout for more to come! Thank you for reading!


End file.
